For His Honor
by Saiya-hime
Summary: Since as long as he could remember Alfred fights against all odd to keep his family together. From an abusive caretaker in an orphanage to his cruel English master, Alfred gives everything to provide for his sick brother. Yet, what will happen when all his secrets come out into the open? How will Mattie handle his brothers greatest secret, that he has been selling himself sexually.
1. Days of the Week

It was cold that night. Though it was the of dead winter and he knew very well that it would be cold in this room. It always was. It was easy to see why. The walls were made of brick and the ground made entirely of a smooth stone tiles. The little heat in the room came from the small fireplace off to the side of the bed, too far to give him warmth and was mainly there for a more _romantic_ setting.

_Romantic_. It was hardly the word to use. There was nothing romantic about what was going to happen to him, what always happened to him six nights a week. Each night was different for the sole reason each night was with someone else. No, he was wrong. One of them had him twice a week.

Mondays he didn't really care for. The one whom "owned" him that night was a handsome person. His personality was shy and embarrassed when in public, yet here and now in this cold room, he was a different person. A person who loved to use all sorts of extras, that came at a higher price for use. Things such as toys, ropes and the riding crop, his favorite item of all. No one would ever think such a man, who must be a businessman due to the fact he always wore suits when he came to be with his "Mein Miststück", as he referred to him. He didn't really need to look up the meaning of the word. No, the man had told him its meaning. Why, he believed was simply to control him. There was nothing between them. It was simply and purely his duty to make the man happy, that was it.

Tuesdays he loved the most. His "owner" that night was a caring man. Someone who seemed to truly care for him. He was not sure why the man cared for him as much as he did, but it made him happy at least one of his various "owners" even bothered to bring him clothes, food and various small gifts. Though he was a modest person and refused to accept them, his "owner" insisted upon him to do so. It seemed to make the man happy just watching him look over the gifts. He could never refuse the man his pleasure, knowing his "true owner" would punish him if he made the man unhappy. It was odd that a man like him would even be in a place such as this. He was a rich man no doubt about it, but couldn't he have anyone because of it? It was something that he had wanted to ask the man but never did, solely because he knew his place. Yet, with that one man he felt as if he were seen as an equal even if he resembled a woman in beauty despite his true age.

Wednesdays he wished never existed. It was one of the two days the cruelest "owner" he had came. His man was very large in far more ways then one. He was abusive both physically and mentally, constantly reminding him of his place. Know how large he was, he never wanted to ease the friction with lube. He claimed the "Ivan the Terrible", as he call his favorite body part, did not enjoy sticky lube. Yet, he preferred his blood? The man was a sadist. He seemed to challenge himself every time he came to "visit" him on how many bruises and cuts he can give him. For each one he paid a sum of money for, all going to the "true master". The man didn't care. He was loaded so why should he? Still, he rather refused to look forward to these nights when his "owner" or "master", as the man asked to be called, came and drank vodka as he abused him.

Thursdays were decent, though he stressed the word greatly. On these days, he was "owned" by a very masculinely-feminine man. The word he chose as right on in his opinion, though most couldn't grasp the concept of such a man. His accent would be adored by women, though he cared nothing for it. His clothes were always flashy and brightly colored. Though his favorite being blue, a reason he chose him. He was very clingy and loved to be hands on. Each "visit" he greeted him with a beautiful red rose. Something he found nice, but the man's attitude changed after a few glasses of wine when he wanted nothing more then to 'play with his dear mon cheri".

Fridays were his second "visit" from "Ivan the Terrible". Nothing different from the day of the week.

Saturdays were his "true owner's" favorite day. It was when all his "property" were displayed and auctioned off for the night. This was a way to gain more bang for his buck. By displaying each of _them _for their potential "owners" for the night, he is able to pit the buyers against one another until he receives far more money then a normal day. He, along with his fellow friends, were often bought for the most. Why you ask? The answer is that they are what their "true master" calls "Grade ones". These are those who suit a higher class based not only on their looks but their persona as well. They knew their place and they knew how to adapt to each man they were purchased by.

He wasn't the only Grade One. There were few but they were closer then the other grades. There were the "package deal" of the two Italian brothers Romano and Feliciano was the least popular of the Grade Ones. The other was Basch a Swiss man who was here for the same reason as he was.

He pulled a bit at the restrains that held his arms to the headboard. The rope was of poor quality and hurt his wrists. The rope was expertly tied, clearly due to the fact his owner did not want him to escape or fight back. He would never do that anyway. He felt the rough hand glide down his back and rest on his right cheek. "You're truly beautiful. your skin is getting pale, it looks so nice." the rough voice spoke to him. The hand gripped tighter on his cheek. "I don't think I'll use the lube today." he said as he assaulted his neck with violent kisses. he then moved down to his back, nuzzling the pale skin with his nose.

"Mein Master, may I speak freely?" he asked. It was what the man preferred. He was to do as he was told, speak when spoken to, answer truthfully and forever ask his permission to speak.

The man sat up and looked down at the youth before him. He was quite lovely. Tan skin didn't suit him. The pale skin went so well with his blonde hair and more so his lovely cerulean eyes. He honestly didn't want him to speak. He hated being spoken to by someone such as the child before him. Though, to day he was feeling a bit more generous due to the fact the child would have to bare the raw form tonight. "Ja, you may. What do you want Al Lee?" his voice was slightly annoyed.

"Have I displeased you?" he asked. This is what he feared the most. Displeasing his owners was met with sever consequences. Yet, the only one he cared for was the fact it meant he wouldn't be paid for that night nor the next two nights, though his true master would. He needed the money. It was the only thing that gave him the will to even work like this. The only reason he could endure the owners he had.

The older blonde was taken back by this. He had never been displeased by the child. In fact, that is why he paid the high price for a night to spend with him each week. Never had he missed one Monday in the eight months since he had purchased the child. He brushed the hair from his face, trying to slick it back. his sapphire eyes looking down at his property for the night. "Nein, you have made me very happy mein Miststück. Why do you ask?"

The child sighed with relief. A small smile formed in the corner of his mouth. "I'm glad. I'm simply a 'wife', if I can not please my 'husband' then what good am I?" he asked. He was right. Those who were in the profession, if you could call it that, were called 'wives' and their owners 'husbands'. It was their slang term, because they were taught their place and that was simply to make their 'husbands' feel good. It was all he wanted, because if he did a good job, the 'husband' may pay him more but such was a rare pleasure.

The German man moved to the table and grabbed his riding crop. He lazily ran it down his crop down the youth's back. Teasing him with things to come. "You've made me very happy mein wife." he said accidentally using his native tongue. He raised the crop and brought it down on the pale flesh of his cheek. The smaller man let out a low grown, pleasing him greatly. The soft flesh he hid behind simple white boxers starting to stir to life as he hit the child again in the same spot, causing the skin to turn a bright red. He moved the crop between his legs and gently tapped him, wanting him to raise his ass, which he did. The hole was small, just another reason he loved the child. "Tell me, what was your full name again?" he asked trying to relax the poor thing.

"Jones, my husband, Alfred F. Jones." he said knowing the man would forget it later anyway. He tensed up as he felt the handle of the crop against his entrance. Instinctively he tensed his body trying to keep the invader out. He knew it wasn't going to help him but it was all he ever did when one of his husbands tried to enter him.

"Relax yourself Alfred, you know it's going to hurt you if you don't." he didn't want to prepare him with his own fingers. It wasn't that kind of day for him.

The child nodded as he took a few deep breaths, trying desperately to relax. he was able to, though not much, just as his husband pushed the entire handle in his body. He let out a loud whimper as his body tensed once again, only making matter worse. he wanted to tell him to pull it out, but the reason behind why he was even doing this flashed before him. He remained silent, keeping his place.

The warm hands of the other touched the inside of his trembling thigh. He could feel the tremors as they passed his fingers. His cock had come to life and was now causing him pain from being trapped behind the thin fabric. He released the large throbbing cock an slowly stroke himself, teasing his body for what the boy would soon provide him with. It was the entire reason he was here. The entire reason he paid seven hundred dollars a month for the child to be his on this day. Violently, he ripped the crop from the abused hole. It earned him a moan from his wife who seemed relived although what was next would hurt far more. He placed himself at the entrance and gripped the blonde's hips. He could feel the blonde shaking as he pressed a bit of pressure on the hole. A grin twisted on his face as he thrust balls deep in the child's body with a single rough thrust.

Alfred yelped at the sudden pain subconsciously arching his back as he did. The sound he made only encouraged his husband to start moving all the sooner. It had been so long since he relied only on the blood to make the process all the easier for him. Alfred was clamping down on him, making it almost impossible for him to thrust. "Du ist...wunderbar!" he shouted happily as he was reaching his limit. He was close, so close that he began to thrust unforgivingly into the smaller body. His head was thrown back with the pleasure of the tight cavern. He didn't notice the tears in the corner of the tightly closed eyes of the younger blonde. If he did, he doubted he would even care for that or even that the rope was cutting cruelly into his wrists. With one final thrust, the German came deeply within Alfred. His vision became blurred as he rode out the orgasm as long as he could. Once it was over he collapsed on the youth, finally remembering to breath.

"Wun...der...bar!" he said through his gasping for air. Silently he ran his hand across the face of his wife. The now noticeable tears wetting his fingers. "Are you alright? I wasn't too rough was I?" he asked untying the boy's wrists.

"No, you were excellent as always." he said rubbing the red rings around his wrists. He wouldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't dare tell him a lie either.

"Gut, because I came a little early tonight. I'll give you some time, and then we'll move on to round two." he said pulling the child onto his lap and nuzzling his neck. "What do you say?"

Alfred forced a smile trying to hide the pain he felt by being moved so soon. "I think that would be wunderbar!" he replied with a slightly off German accent.

The man blushed at how cute it was that he had tried. He kissed his neck and nipped at his lobe. "That was absolutely adorable!" he said squeezing Alfred's waist against his body. It truly was. The man was happy with his investment. He was happy with how this child had turned out toward him.

He was far better then the Italian brothers he had spent the night with. The one called Feliciano was just his type, though he didn't much care for his elder brother Romano. He had tried to send the night with Feliciano alone but they were a package. So he went to the 'selection room' where all the available wives were held. He looked at each one and spoke to some. None of them stood out much. When he was about to leave, one of them ran into him. Angered already, he gripped him by the shoulders ready to curse him out in his native tongue when the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen looked up at him. He was speechless as the child bowed to him and apologized repeatedly. It was then and there that he decided to make the blonde his wife. A truly smart investment indeed.

~§ξ§~

It was two in the morning by the time he walked in his apartment and fell on the couch. His body was sore and aching. He just wanted to sleep, to drift off into a void of nothingness. he almost achieved it when he heard a soft voice calling him from the single bedroom in the apartment. He stood up and walked into the room with a gentle smile on his face. He looked on at the lilac eyes that stared at him. The long curled hair sticking out of his head, all but blocking the face that he shared with Alfred. He was thin and pale, mostly due to the rare sickness he had come to find he had. A sickness with no cure.

"Alfred, why did you work so late?" he asked weakly as he patted the bed.

Alfred sat down and moved a strand of hair from his lilac eyes. "I had to set up for tomorrow's large party." he lied and hated every minute of it. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I was already awake. Alfred, you shouldn't push yourself so much. You work three jobs just to barely make ends meet with the bills. It isn't right. I don't need that at home nurse..." he was cut off but his brother's hug.

"I don't want to hear it Mattie. I'm not home and I worry about you. Even if you say no I'm still going to pay her to come anyway." he said smiling. "No buts about it."

Matthew crossed his arms. "You're not the only one that worries." he said softly as he gently touched his brother's cheek. "We live so close to that neighborhood. You know where all those people are hurt and pay for sex." he looked down. Tears started to form in his eyes. "You're all I have Alfie. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." he said.

Alfred sighed and wiped away the tears. "And you're all I have." he hugged him tightly.

"I love you Alfie."

"I love you more Mattie."


	2. From Love to Hate

The alarm clock rang out as Alfred slammed it into the wall. He sighed as he would need to stop at the 24 hour store to buy another one. He didn't care, it was cheap enough. Cheap like he was. He moved to the bathroom and popped in the shower. The warm water rinsed his body, washing away the filth from the night before. It would never wash the true filth away. He closed his eyes and looked up, allowing the steaming water to run down his face and body. He felt peaceful. His body seemed so relaxed, though the day was going to be tough. A small smile formed on his lips. It was Tuesday, so he could have something to look forward to. It made him sick to feel relief that he was going to be his husband today. This man showed him the closest thing to love that he felt he would ever get.

Once out of the shower, the ever present smell of bacon filled the air. His mouth watered as he took a deep breath. It had been so long since he had any bacon. He sighed heavily as he tried to remember it's taste. As he finished dressing he grabbed his keys and headed for the kitchen. He froze, his eyes looking on his brother who was making the tasty food. He turned and smiled weakly. No doubt he would be in bed for the rest of the day. "Mattie, you should be in bed." he said softly walking to the fridge. Looked at how empty it was. Only another reason to visit the late night store.

"You honestly don't remember what to day is do you?" he asked as he slowly walked over to the table. He set the plates down and pulled out a small brightly wrapped gift box. Matthew looked at the confused look on his face.

"Today is your birthday, I didn't forget." he said pulling out a larger gift and handed it to him.

Matthew took the gift and tossed the small box to Alfred, an irritated look on his face. "Moron, it's _OUR _birthday. We're twins remember?" he asked shaking the box. Alfred shook his head telling him to stop. Matthew opened it slowly and looked at the white fur inside. he was confused. Alfred knew he hated fur anything, that it belonged on the animals...

Small black eyes looked up at him and smiled. The black nose touching his hand. "Hi! Who are you?" it asked. It crawled out and sat on his lap. It's paw batting at his curl.

"I-I'm Canada." he said softly, telling him the nickname Alfred gave to him.

"Ca-na-da? Hi! I'm Kumajiro!" he said hugging him. Matthew smiled and hugged the small polar bear back. His fur was soft and white. He smiled and turned to Alfred. "Thank you!" he said.

Alfred just smiled. He looked at his gift and slowly undid the bow. Inside was a hand made necklace. On the end of it was a red maple leaf charm. He smiled and put it on. "Did you make this?" he asked after his thank you. His brother nodded as he continued his game of patty cake with his new friend. He looked at the clock and sighed. "Mattie, I have some people coming over tonight to celebrate." He said standing up and taking his keys.

Excitement washed over the younger twin. "Does this mean you're going to be home early?" He asked as he rubbed the small bear's ears.

Alfred shrugged. "Don't know. it's hard to say what will happen." he walked over to his brother and kissed his forehead. "Get well soon." he whispered as he headed to the door.

"Stay safe" he replied as he watched his brother leave the house.

~§ξ§~

It was early as he sat at the front desk of the large building. His eyes scanning over the many screens that displayed images of the corporation's outer perimeter. Mathias sat next to him and smiled. "Hey, you look like hell." Alfred said handing him a clipboard with information it. Alfred's side was finished.

"Hey, just because I'm from Denmark doesn't mean you can say what you want..." he was cut off as Alfred shoved a HoHo into his mouth. The Dane smiled happily as he devoured it.

"I was talking about the fact you didn't shave very well." he pointed to the missed patch on his face. Mathias ran his fingers across the patch and laughed. He put a hand on Alfred's shoulder and shook it.

"Hey, I heard the head honcho is here today! You know, the guy who owns this place." he said holding out his hand for another HoHo. Alfred gave it to him and shrugged his shoulders.

"So."

"So don't you ever wonder who the Asian bastard is that owns half the city and pays you're sorry ass?" he asked devouring the HoHo as he did. Choking on it slightly.

Alfred sighed at his stupidity. The man who owned the company was not even close to Asian. His name was Lucas Bondevik a Norwegian man. Alfred knew this because he actually read the booklet that they had given him when he was given the job. Knowing Mathias, he probably just chucked it in the trash. "He's Norwegian."

"Who is?" Mathias asked as he took another HoHo.

"Our boss."

"So, he's still Asian." he said throwing the wrapper at Alfred.

"Are you mental? Norway is next to Denmark." He threw the plastic into the trash can and wrote down that a cat passed camera 11.

"Really? When did that happen?" Mathias took the clipboard and read what he wrote. He laughed and wrote that a dog was picking trash out of the garbage near camera 32. "I beat ya." he said.

"Nice, you spotted a dog which beats my cat." He said as he gave him another HoHo. "And it's always been like that." he said as he unlocked the door for the uniformed man to walk in. After verifying he was allowed in and signing papers, he looked over at Mathias who had a rubber band ball. He took it before the Dane could throw it and chucked it in a drawer full of them. "Do we need to relive the first day of work?" he asked sternly.

"Dude relax! They never found out who broke that vase! Besides I'm board." he complained as he tugged at Alfred's hair knowing he was being annoying.

"No, if your so board here." he turned and reached in his backpack. He shuffled things around as Mathias loomed over him barley able to contain his excitement as he wondered what sort of entertainment the younger blonde would provide him. "Here it is." he turned around and held out a book. "It's the Hunger Games." he said happily as he handed the rundown book to the clearly depressed Dane.

"A book? Really that is all you have?" he said flipping through the many pages of it. He sighed and set the book down crossing both his arms.

Alfred picked it up. "The story is about a girl who volunteers to go into a suicidal game in order to save her younger sister." He opened it up and began to read a passage. "It's not a fair comparison really. Gale and I were thrown together by a mutual need to survive. Peeta and I know the other's survival means our own death." The Dane snatched the book from his hands and turned to the first page clearly intrigued by it. Alfred laughed as he turned to the screens. It was going to be a long day.

"Oh by the way..." Mathias said as he turned the page. "Happy birthday."

~§ξ§~

Alfred and Mathias said their good-byes after nearly a half hour of arguing over Mathias taking the book with him. In the end he won and Alfred warned him about miss treating the book.

His mind was elsewhere as he walked to his second job. It wasn't too far from the first one, only a few blocks. He was thinking of what to do for his brother that Sunday when he had no work. He wondered if he should rent a movie or if he should take him from the house if he felt up to it. He sighed heavily unable to find an answer though he was leaning toward the movie idea. Last Sunday they had played a couple old board games that his friend Kiku brought over for them to play. Matthew kicked ass in _Sorry_, but sucked at _Monopoly_ which Kiku was the best at, yet it was _Risk_ that Alfred dominated in. He smiled at that. It was the one thing in his life that brought him true happiness. Being with his best friend and his beloved twin brother. It made the rest of his life wash away for just that one perfect moment.

He crossed the busy street and looked up at the building in front of him. A large sign hung above it reading "KING FRITZ" in front of the Prussian flag. he had worked there for over three years now. He was only sixteen at the time and a high school dropout.

He didn't want to dropout, he really didn't. It was around then that the orphanage that they were living at had closed down. The government had found foster homes for Matthew and himself but sadly they would be separated. Alfred couldn't bare that and neither could Matthew. They were all that the other had. So, he went to the judge and asked him how he could emancipate him. When asked why he gave his reasons. The judge was sympathetic toward him. With a kind heart he told him to find a steady job and a place to live within three months and he would grant it. Alfred wasted no time in finding a job. Yet, no one would hire a sixteen year old dropout. As time went by he was only able to secure a cheap apartment. It seemed hopeless at the end of the second month came and started the third and final month. It seemed as he would never get a job and keep them together.

It was late one night, when he was job hunting, when he stumbled upon a help wanted sign at the restaurant. There were many people there waiting to be interviewed and so Alfred sat among them. As he sat there he, as well as the others, could hear the owner yell at those who walked in the door of his office. He never let them sit down or even speak before he told them to leave. Many of them left before even entering the room and some before even getting up to be interviewed. Alfred didn't care. He was determined to get this job no matter what it took. This was the last thing in the world that would keep him and Matthew together.

"Well fuck you too you albino asshole!" one of the hopeful's yelled back as he stormed from the place.

That left only Alfred. He stood up and nervously walked to the door. He knocked and heard the cruel voice tell him to enter. With a heavy sigh he did. The man was indeed an albino. His snow white hair hung off his head in a hairstyle style that truly suited him. His ruby eyes scanning over him as an eagle scans the ground for pray.

"You're a child! I've no use for a snot nosed brat!" he hissed as he tore his resume.

Alfred was shocked. He couldn't believe the man didn't even give him a chance to explain.

"Sir, I beg you please hear me out..." he began as he closed the door behind him.

The man stood up quickly as he knocked the chair he was in over. "Listen kid, I am running a high class restaurant here, not a daycare! Now beat it before I call the police!" he howled.

Alfred stood tall and looked the man in his eyes. "No! I need this job! I beg you please at least listen to what I've to say before you judge me!" he yelled though he though it was a poor way to start.

The man seemed to respond positively to him. He walked around his desk and sat on it. "Very well, tell me what you need this for."

"I have a twin brother, we're orphans and the orphanage closed down..."

"A good start to a lie, carry on." the man said rolling his eyes.

Alfred ignored it. "They want to separate us, but if I find a job they'll emancipate me and I can stay with him. I could support him and pay his medical bills. He's very sick." Alfred said as he looked down. He gripped the left side of his chest. "I don't want us to be apart. We need each other. We're brother's, twins." he looked back up at the man.

The albino looked the boy over and smiled. "Everyone of those so called men ran out of here with their tails between their legs." He walked forward and placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "You got a true spirit in ya kiddo." he said ruffling Alfred's hair. "Welcome aboard the King Fritz crew!"

Alfred smiled as he walked in. It was a nice place, of course it was a five star restaurant and so why wouldn't it be? It held the colors of the Prussian flag. Crosses hung on the walls and of course there was a large Prussian flag on the back wall. He slipped into the back room and started changing into his uniform, which was that of the old Prussian army.

"It seems you've come five minuets late to day." Alfred rolled his eyes as the tall brunette haired man loomed over him. He was Austrian and a priss at that. "No today okay Roderich?" he asked as he tightened his tie thingy that was frilled. Honestly he didn't know what the hell it was called.

The priss huffed and handed him a piece of paper. "We're all meeting after work today. The boss has a very important announcement to make and he wants everyone there." he said as he brushed his hair back with his hand.

Alfred sighed and handed it back to him. He turned to walk away and ran into two breasts. He pulled back immediately and fell to the floor. He looked up at the Hungarian woman who seemed to think it was all her doing.

"I am so sorry Alfred!" she yelled as she reached her hand out to help him up. "I heard Roderich back here but I didn't see you I swear!" she nearly screamed at him.

He gave a light hearted smile to her. "Don't worry about it, Elizabeta." he brushed himself off and made his way past her. "If you want to apologize, keep old Prissy Pants away from me today." he said winking at her. Her face turned bright red as Roderich howled something at him in German which she didn't catch.

"Roderich," she began turning to him. She leaned in and hissed him on the lips effectively silencing him. "Leave him alone today. After all, the meeting is for him anyway." she said watching his turn redder then she was.

Alfred was able to get his tables done in no time. Setting the plates, preparing the silverware and placing the flowers. He stepped back to survey his work. It was just perfect. Behind him he heard a crash followed by the shattering of glass. He ran to his friend Toris who was gripping his hand. Alfred could see the blood. Without hesitation he ripped the table cloth and wrapped it around the wound tightly trying to apply the right amount of pressure. His Lithuanian friend let out a few grunts and gasps here and there but nothing more. The cut had been far too deep for him to have just cut himself. The wound was done by a knife and a sharp one at that.

"Toris, did he do this to you last night?" Alfred whispered in his ear. Toris nodded and turned to him. "He's not allowed back anymore. He couldn't pay for it this time." he said happily. Toris was another 'Grade One'. Though not the most popular of them. Alfred sighed as he helped him up just as many of the others came running over.

"Honestly Toris, this is the third plate this week." one of them cried. The others agreed as they whispered and laughed. Toris lowered his head. Just then the chattering was broken by the arrival of their boss. He looked around at the mess and sighed heavily.

"Toris, was this you again?" he asked. Alfred looked at him. He tensed up and was shaking. He knew he was going to get fired. He couldn't handle it if he did. He had his two brothers to look after, he couldn't allow them to starve because he got fired. Tears began to form in his eyes and that was when he hard Alfred begin to speak.

"No, I broke the plate. I was trying to help him get his tables done when I tripped over myself. It was Toris who was trying to help clean up the mess when he cut himself. I'll pay for the plate and table cloth." he said as he put his hand on Toris' shoulder. He looked up and into the warm smile of the blonde. He couldn't help but smile back with a thank you.

"Naw, no need." the albino said. "If you ripped it in order to stop his bleeding then I can pay for it. Besides, I make plenty of money by short changing you all anyway." he laughed. no one spoke up against him knowing he was full of it. He was always fair with the prices and payment of his staff. he turned to Toris. "We'll have you work the podium today, how about that?" he asked as he patted him on the back.

"T-Thank you sir." he replied as he turned back to Alfred. "You're a good friend." he said walking past him to the podium.

"Jones, clean this up and be careful okay?" the albino asked as he walked away to check on the rest of the place.

~§ξ§~

The day was like any other. It was busy and full of the rich and wealthy of the city. Alfred tended to both his and Toris' tables that night, since they had no back up server. Roderich played many classical songs. He would play _Mozart_ on the violin, _Beethoven _on the viola, _Bach_ on a cello and _Chopin_ on a piano. Alfred had to say, he enjoyed listening to him play. He was a true artist and a truly gifted man.

At nine thirty, Alfred had most of his tables cleared and set up for the next day. He turned to the clock and smiled. He would have time to hit the late night store and pick up some things for the party before he had to leave for his third job. Changing quickly and heading out the door after locking out, he ran to the store and back to his apartment.

Toris walked into the dark room and flicked on the lights. "SURPRIZE!" several voices yelled as they shot confetti. Toris blinked and looked down sadly. "H-He left for his third job." They all turned to the Prussian who simply began to laugh. "I forgot all bout his third job."

Alfred flew up the stirs and into the apartment. He looked over at his surprised brother who tried to stand and greet him. "Stay seated Mattie." he said bringing the bag over too him. He ripped the plastic off of it and everyone, all four of them, looked over the ice cream cake. "I got it on sale!" he yelled excitedly.

He set it down on the coffee table and ran for a knife. He handed it to his brother and smiled happily. "It took me forever but I finally got you an ice cream cake with your name on it!" he yelled.

"I made that wish when we were eight." Mattie replied cheerful that his brother remembered something as stupid as that.

"I thought you spelled Matthew, M-A-T-T-H-E-W." Kiku asked as he grabbed the plates. "Not M-A-T-H-E-W." he set them down.

"Hey I didn't have enough for the other T." he said laughing because he did indeed tell the lady the wrong spelling in all his excitement.

Matthew closed his eyes and smiled as he made his wish. It was a simple one. One he had been whishing for years for. It's all he wanted, all he cared for. He cut the cake and handed it to his Belgian nurse. "Here you cut it for us Belle." she smiled and nodded almost blushing as Matthew smiled at her.

"I think they have a thing." Kiku whispered to him. Alfred nodded happy to see that his brother was able to find happiness with someone other then himself. He looked to the clock and sighed. It was almost eleven. He walked over and kissed his brother on the forehead. "See ya later bro!" he called as he left.

Matthew looked over at the melting ice cream cake that Alfred didn't even get a chance to bite. he sighed and stood up walking to the window. He could see his brother looking both ways before running across the street. He barely ever saw his brother anymore. And that was his wish. He wished that he would be over this sickness and be able to work as well, lighting the load his brother held on his shoulders. He coughed some and moved back to the other two whom seemed able to read his mind. "Come one Matthew, I brought over that Canadian movie you wanted to see." Kiku said as he helped him to the couch. Matthew knew Alfred wasn't going to be home until late the next morning. It was Tuesday. He stayed at work latest on Tuesdays. Doing what, Matthew had no way of guessing.

~§ξ§~

Alfred entered the second house on Pleasure street at the crossing of Cherry. It was an Asian styled brothel which held very few rooms. No one would be in the house today but him and his husband. He walked up the decorated stairs which were red with gold dragon designs. It was one of the few houses his true master splurged on to attract customers.

Sighing as he made his way to a closet filled with his own clothes that were given to him by this particular husband to wear around him. He looked through the many qipào dresses that he had. He decided upon the ocean blue one with the beautiful golden koi swimming on it. he took his hair, which had become a bit longer then he normally kept it due to his lack of time, and tied it in a pony-tail behind his back.

He jumped at the sound of the door opening. Taking a deep breath he smiled as he made his way down the stairs. His heart began to race as he realized it was not whom he had been expecting. The man who stood before him was far more fearful to him then even 'Ivan the Terrible'. He was a small man, though Alfred was smaller then him. His eyebrows were large and unkempt. His emerald eyes shooting a glance up at him. he held his hand out for Alfred to take, and out for fear he did. He stood him in the center of the hallway with a cruel smile on his face as he examined him.

"It's been a while my dear, I just came to see how you were doing." he said as he walked behind him. He looked over the beautiful robes the child wore and found them suitable for him. He reached out and gripped his ass, which made the child shutter but he dare do nothing else. "You're quite the beauty aren't you?" he said just before slamming him into the wall and pressing himself against his back. Alfred closed his eyes as he felt the man run his hands up his inner thigh as he gripped his neck. He could smell the rum rolling off of the man as he moved to Alfred's ear. "Remember our first time? Oh I've been itching to get you back in my bed." he said pulling way from him. "This Saturday don't bother with being in the auction." he said heading toward the door smiling. He turned around and blew a kiss at him. "Just pretty yourself up and be in my bed."

Alfred fought the tears that stung at his eyes. "Y-Yes, Master Kirkland." he said avoiding the man's eyes.

"I told you, only you may call me Arthur." he said as he left the house.

Alfred suddenly remembered to breath. All at once he quickly choked on the air that didn't seem to come fast enough. He fought to keep his composure as he walked back up the stairs. He hated that man. He hated seeing him, hearing his damn British accent he just over all hated him. Yet, he needed him. It was he who paid Matthew's bills and he who owned Alfred's life. Alfred walked over to the futon that was laid on the floor. He collapsed onto if and buried his head into the pillow. His heart was pounding as the man's words echoed in his head. "Remember our first time?" Alfred bit his lower lip. How could he ever forget that night? Oh how it pissed him off that the man even mentioned it to him. It was because of him that he was even doing this. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had to relax. What ever it took, he had to relax and focus on the his husband when he arrived. He just had...to...relax...


	3. A Night in China

The smell was heavy in the air. Alfred shifted on the futon and nuzzled his head deeper into the pillow. It was the smell of tea, no doubt green, with jasmine and honey. It was the kind of tea his...He shot his head up and looked around the room, his eyes fearful and searching frantically for the man whom was his husband for the night. When his eyes caught sight of him he could no longer fight the tears. How could he have done that? How could he fall asleep and not great him. If the man would ever be displeased with him it would be now. The man was a bit larger then himself. He had long raven colored hair which he always tied back. He was wearing the ale version of the qipào, though right now Alfred couldn't recall the name. His was sky blue with silver dragons swirling around it. Alfred stood up and walked over to him. Once before him he fell to his knees and bowed on the floor as low as he could go. His tears flowing silently from him.

"I deserve no forgiveness for what I have done. I should have greeted you as a proper wife should greet a husband." he said keeping his voice low, trying to hide his tears and fear of him disapproving. He hated himself for falling asleep! he clenched his teeth as he heard the man set the tea cup down on the able.

He placed one of his beautiful slender fingers under his chin, lifting his head so he may look the child in the eyes. His warm amber eyes looking deeply into the delicate blue that expressed so much sorrow and pain for someone so young. He gave him a warm smile and tilted his head to the side. "A wise man allows his hard working wife to rest. If not, the wife will become lazy and crude." he said softly kissing him on the forehead. "Besides, you looked far too adorable to wake up, aru." he said chucking as he turned back to his tea.

Alfred smiled as he lay his head in the man's lap. He felt so warm and safe around him. His heart so content it was going to burst. He could feel the man take the ponytail out and begin to brush through his hair. Alfred loved this. Matthew would do it all the time to calm him down back at the orphanage. He closed his eyes to slits as he clung to the man before him.

"Was it that bad of a day or do you dread the man of tomorrow?" he asked softly, his smile coming from watching the child breath slowly.

"A bit of both." he said truthfully. He didn't want to deal with Ivan the Terrible but it was nothing compared to what he was forced to do on Saturday. With a sigh he sat up and kept his head down. He wasn't going to tell him his troubles. They were his alone to bare.

"I see." he said softly reaching to his side to pull out a box decorated in dragon wrapping paper. He watched as Alfred was both shocked and modestly looking away. He smiled as the child took it. "It's a poor mood to have on such a day." he said. Alfred took the box knowing it was not something to be argued with. He fought the tears as best he could as the man motioned for him to open it. Slowly but surely Alfred did just that. When he got to the white box he looked at it questionably. There were two boxes the same size. One had his name and the other was blank. He turned to his husband whom was suppressing a chuckle. "That is for your twin. I figured he should get a gift as well since it is his birthday too."

His eyes could no longer contain his tears. They ran down his face slowly, silently falling to the floor. "Xiè Xiè." Alfred said though his voice cracked. Crying was something Alfred did in front of anyone. The only reason he believed he did in front of this man was because he trusted him and that the man had been so kind to think of his twin. Realizing what he was doing, he turned his head way hiding his face with his sleeve. It wasn't a wife's place to be emotional. They were only allowed what their husbands wished. No man wanted an emotional wife and if he did, it was only for the pleasure of beating them for pleasure, much like his friend Toris. Alfred wasn't afraid of being beat. What he feared most was the man leaving and never returning. He cared for the man, though it was far from love. Alfred knew only the love from his twin. That single form of love is all he had to go on in this life.

The man smiled happily. His wife was absolute adorable. He highly doubted that he knew that all he was doing by hiding behind his sleeve was arousing him more. That women would do that in a n attempt to come off as shy and conservative toward their bodies. Acting as if no one, even themselves, have ever seen their bodies. His wife was the same. Though his line of work was far from conservative, he knew in reality it was extremely hard for the poor child to continue this life. The sad child before him had a truly awful life. Though the child was careful about keeping things hidden deep with in, the man knew the dark secret he hid. The man could tell the difference between those whom were willing.

He reached out and pulled the child to him, embracing him in his loving arms. The boy clutched his clothes, trembling as he did. The man nuzzled his nose in the child's soft hair. It was by no means an expensive shampoo, but it smelled like warm apple pie. It was pleasant. He pulled back and lifted the child's head. "Come now, you did not even open your gift and you're crying, aru." he licked the salty tears from the porcelain skin. He watched as the boy's face turn red with embarrassment.

"Please forgive me," he began as he turned his face away from the man in shame. "It was simply because you have shown not only me kindness, but my brother as well. To give someone you know nothing of a gift, it is truly a kind man's heart you bare." he spoke from his heart. Ever word of it was true. The man knew nothing of his brother except what he allowed him to know.

"I know you and that is enough for me." he said softly as he handed him the white box which bore his name. "Open this and please call me by my first name, aru."

Alfred nodded and smiled softly as he took the box. "Shi, Wang." he said as he undid the tape.

"Not my last name my Qīn'ài de, my first." the Chinese man said chuckling at how formal the boy treated him. His amber eyes fixated on the boy as the lid was lifted off the box. The boy froze in place. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. The boy was tracing the soft brown leather in the box.

His eyes looked up at the Chinese man before him. "Yao..." he was at a loss for words. The jacket was completely made of leather. The top was covered with soft fur. It was expensive, there was no doubt about it. Alfred held it up, touching the fur with the tip of his fingers. A smile formed on his face. "This is the most expensive thing you've bought for me." he said putting it down. He looked into his amber eyes. "Why would you do something like this for..." he lowered his head. "A whore like me?"

Yao's expression suddenly changed. He was pissed, far beyond what Alfred had ever seen before. "I never want to hear you say such again! You are far from a whore!" he yelled at him. Alfred was taken back by this. The man had never raised his voice to him before. He wasn't sure what to do. None of his other husbands have ever yelled at him, save when they were getting carried away with his body. One thing came to his mind as he sat there. He decided to bow to Yao apologizing over and over again.

Yao let out a heavy sigh. The child clearly was not ready for this kind of life. Picking up the boy's head once again so he may look in his eyes. Yao simply smiled and tilted his head to the side before kissing the child passionately. Yao dominated the kiss, whether by the child's will or of his own power, it didn't matter to him. He was pleased either way. He pushed deepening into the kiss as he ran his hands up the inner thighs of the blonde. He felt the boy shutter as he continued.

He moved down to nibble and bit at the jaw line of the pale skin. Alfred's breathing quickened as Yao moved lower to his neck. "Oh Alfred!" he nearly screamed. His cock was now completely hard and throbbing. He wanted this boy. He wanted to take him from this place and show him true love. Sadly he needed to pull him from the Brit _Go niang yang de_, he had to turn to his own language for the insult. He hated the man.

The boy pulled away from him. His eyes lowered and looking off to the side. His face blushing with embarrassment as he moved to between Yao's legs. Taking a deep breath he moved the qipào aside, allowing the man's cock to be fully exposed. He was average, which Alfred was grateful for. He started by licking the base and slowly working his way to the tip. The Chinese man threw his head back with a moan. Pre-cum already starting to drip from the slit. Alfred hated the taste. He hated everything about what he was doing. Yet he bore it all. He did what he needed in order to protect his brother. With that in mind he didn't hesitate to take Yao all the way into his mouth. Alfred could feel the elder man buck his hips causing him to choke and gagged. Yao then pulled out, fearing he had hurt him.

After the coughing fit, which didn't last long, Alfred returned to his task without a word. Yao took it slower, gently lacing his long slender fingers into the blonde locks. His breathing hitched as he struggled against harming the boy again. The child was indeed learning well. During their first few visits, the young boy would barely do more then bob his head. Now, the boy was using his tongue in so many pleasurable ways as well as using his teeth. It was something truly magnificent.

"Ó, shàngdì ā'ěr fú léi dé, tā mā de!" Yao called out through his moaning. He could barely contain himself as the boy sent wave after wave of pleasure shooting through him. It was too much! His eyes closed tightly as he came into his mouth. He ignored everything else that was going on as he rode out his orgasm. His body had found true bliss in this child!

Alfred was shocked that he wasn't warned but it was fine, after he coughed and spilled some of his husband's seed on himself. The rest he was able to swallow though it was hard to. He never liked the bitter taste nor did he like the feeling it left in his stomach. His eyes watched as his husband slowly came down from his orgasm. It wasn't something he liked to do. He himself found little joy in any sexual act, he wasn't even slightly aroused by the events that lead to his husband's orgasm.

Yao looked over at his wife with lust filled eyes. He lowered him to the futon and grabbed at the soft flesh. It upset him that he wasn't aroused yet, he couldn't blame the child. After what he had been through it was a miracle that the boy even performed as well as he did because of it. He didn't care if the child was soft or not. All that mattered was that he was Yao's now. Yao cared for him but not enough to call him a potential life partner or anything. He wanted release and this child was the one to give it to him. he reached his hand between the slits in the qipào, gripping the soft member firmly before beginning to bring it to life. He unbuttoned the top with his teeth. He was going to try his best to give his wife some pleasure.

Alfred laid there breathing heavily. Not form arousement, not from pleasure, but out of fear. He was afraid to be touched like that. He didn't want to feel anything from this, from his body being used. It was far less painful to him if he was being roughly pounded into without anyone striking his vital point. The qipào was removed from him. Remembering the bruises on his wrist from the rope used the night before Alfred covered them as best he could. It was disrespectful for Yao to see what he had been doing with the others.

When he felt the sudden movement his wife made he grew curious as to why he had done that. Looking up he saw the dark red rings around his wrists as well as some bruising. He took one of his wife's hands and examined the wound. He sighed heavily as he looked at them. "He took no mercy on you did he?" Yao asked.

Alfred simply shook his head. It was all he could do. He didn't want to speak. His throat was dry, even after his cum drink. He wanted this to end. He wanted to be with his brother.

"Such worthless men in this world." he said before licking the hurt area. He leaned over and pulled gauzes out of his coat pocket, something he carried during his visits due to his wife's other obligations on other nights. Gently he wrapped the child's wrists and smiled once done.

The young child looked over his work. His eyes were soft and loving as he looked back at hi with those cerulean eyes of his. "Xiè Xiè." he whispered as the an moved back to him. Yao continued what he had started. Alfred could care less right now, he was just going to allow this man to have his way. After all, he was the wife, a servant to his husband.

"Alfred..." the Chinese man whispered into his ear as his hands ran the length of the pale skin that the child now bore. As much as he wished to, as tempting as the bare skin was, Yao was forbidden to mark it permanently. If he did mark the boy, it would be a heavy price that he himself could not afford after some time. Yao understood why. The boy was worth far more if his skin was unmarked. He smiled as he startled the child. His long ebony hair flowing down to the child's chest. He wanted nothing more then to rip into the blonde's body yet he refused to be like those other fools who had the boy on their nights. He would be kind, trusting to him, after all a willing body is far better then that of one under force.

Alfred lay on his back under the Asian man. He cared for him, though he felt no love for him but he did for his brother. He felt the man above him dust kisses across his torso. At certain points he let out a soft moan, even if he felt nothing by it. Once again it had to do with his place, the fact he was a wife with the sole purpose to provide their husbands with the pleasure they paid for. If he didn't moan, his husband would take great offence and leave. He couldn't have that. The penalty for losing a husband was far worse then displeasure. It would result in him being brought down to a Grade Three, the lowest class. Grade Three's are treated poorly and are sold to please large groups of low paying men. Where a Grade One may have husbands who pay anywhere from five hundred to seven hundred dollars a week for a reserved night with their wives, those of Grade Three are known as whores and are sold fifty dollars per man with up to twenty men per Grade three. It was a poor position in the entire system of pleasure. Grade Three's never last very long due to the fact that they were stretched beyond pleasure.

"Tell me my dear wife, do you want me?" Yao asked as he nipped at his ear. He wanted to hear the boy ask for it. He wanted him to beg for him to fuck him for he would give no love to the boy. He never fell in love with his toys, they always lead to disappointment. After all, a wife will never truly love the husband.

Alfred moaned as the man ground his hips into his own. The comment in his ear only served to remind him why he was here in the first place. His husband wished for him to beg for it. To beg as if he was the one pressuring for release. He looked up into the warm amber eyes he had once trusted only to find them clouded with lust. He knew what to do, what to say. "P-Please my husband." he looked away. "I beg you to show me your love!" That was it. With that, the man slid a lubed finger in his body. In less then a minute, a second finger was added. It hurt, but not as much as what was to come later. He arched his back as the man scissored and searched for that one spot that would arouse the boy whether he willed it or not. When it was hit, Alfred arched his back and let out a true moan as his lower half started to grow.

"Shhh, be calm my dear." the elder man whispered as he ran the back of his hand across the cheek of his partner. Once the feeling had passed, the child lowered back down to the futon panting heavily. Yao examined the young blond under him. The boy's face was dusted with pink across his cheeks. His tone torso heaving with each breath. The lower half now begging to be touched. Yao licked his lips as he undid his qipào, tossed it to some unknown corner of the room, and with drew his fingers in order to lube his erection. He was average sized, longer rather then thick. Yao never cared much if the other had ever enjoyed the sex, but he did try his best to give them some pleasure. He placed himself at the boy's entrance before looking up at him. The child looked so damn beautiful like this. He slowly began to push into the tight cavern of the young blond.

As he did, Alfred moaned to hide the pain he was feeling. He ripped the blanket on the futon to where his knuckles were white. 'I can do this!' he encouraged himself as Yao began to slam into him. 'I have to do this for Mattie!' His eyes grew wide and he arched his back in order to let out a loud moan as Yao hit his prostate once more. His mind was beginning to grow cloudy with each hit to his vital spot. His shade of pink across his face was now turning a deep red. 'I want to stop, to run for this...' Yao began to nip and suck on one of his buds. Alfred turned his head trying to hide his shame. 'I have to stay, to bare this...Forgive me Mattie!' Pressure built in Alfred as he felt a hand grip his now erect cock. "Seems you want to be touched my dear." Yao whispered in his ear as he began to pump in time with his thrusts. He wrapped his legs around the elder man. His arms reached out and wrapped around the man's neck.

Yao took this chance to deepen the thrusts and smoother the boy in a passionate kiss. His mouth exploring the wet cavern it had grown to trust. The child broke the kiss in order to moan from his release. Alfred's entire body shook and his ass tightened around Yao's cock. It felt so wonderful! This child was truly well worth it! After a few more rough thrusts he came inside of him. A loud moan tore though the house as Yao rode out his orgasm as long as he possibly could. He was panting heavily as he slid from the boy to lay down on the futon.

Alfred looked at his cum that had spilt on his husband. Though he was exhausted from his long day, he crawled over to the man. Cum dripped from his ass as he stood on all fours above the man and licked his cum off his chest. Yao smiled and ran his hand through his hair. Alfred knew his place. He would do what ever it too to make each husband pleased with him, even if it meant licking his own cum from the tone chest of this Chinese man. After he had finished with Yao's chest he moved to his dirty cock, delicately licking it clean.

"Alfred, dear you've done well tonight." Yao said softly. "Come, lay with me." he patted the space on the futon as a invitation to his side. Alfred smiled as he crawled over and laid his weary body on the soft futon bed. He felt the long slender fingers run through his hair. It felt so good, so comforting. His eyes grew heavy, his exhaustion catching up to his body. Alfred moved closer to the man, laying his head on his chest. "Sleep now, rest and be well tomorrow." Yao whispered as he kissed the boy's head. The boy gave a tired smiled before closing his eyes, succumbing to his bodies will and need for rest. "Wӑn'ān." Yao whispered in his ear before he himself drifted off to sleep.


	4. A Growing Family

Yao woke before the boy, simply because body was use to it from his childhood back in China. He looked down at the boy whom was clinging to him. Each breath he took was shallow, his face peaceful, beautiful. The older man smiled as he ran his hand fingers through the honey hair. So many emotions ran through him as he watched Alfred sleep. He felt conflicted, on one hand he wanted to take the child from this cold place. To care for him and his twin. He wanted to take them to China where he could marry Alfred. At that point he would be free to do as he wished with the child, not that he would harm him. He thought a moment about the boy in a wedding qipào. The white silk tight against the child's perfect form. The lace teasingly showing off some of his beautiful skin. Oh how he wished the boy would be his alone! Yao's mind wondered to the child's twin. He pictures two identical beings, pressed against each other seductively. Their eyes half open and their bodies begging to be touched. It would be amazing to have them both, though Alfred would be the one he married, the twin his mistress. It would work. Alfred would have to allow it so his brother's health would stay up. Yao simply refused to pay for what he didn't get. Yet, on the other hand, he didn't want the burden of a wife who could not bare him and heir. Of course he would be able to impregnate a woman and have one that way, but then he would have to deal with Alfred raising and complaining over a child that was not his. Yao sighed heavily.

Alfred shifted in his sleep, gripping tighter onto Yao's arm. His face expressing deep sadness and remorse. Yao felt terrible for the boy. He only had a glimpse of his life and he already knew if he were in his position he would never have survived. "Help..." Alfred whispered as he gripped Yao tighter. Yao watched closely, wondering what he was dreaming about. "N-No...Help me..." he said louder then before. He started to move rapidly. "NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" he screamed as his eyes shot open. Once he made contact with Yao's, Alfred jumped on him, pinning him to the futon below them with his fore arm deep into the Chinese man's neck. Yao looked into the boy's eyes. They were empty and void of the charming luster that was Alfred. He smiled and ran his fingers through the boy's hair lovingly. "Hush, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." he whispered to the suffering blonde.

Slowly, the boy let go of him. As if all at once, he moved off of him and looked down at his shaking hands. His eyes wide and in shock. He had finally done it...He was going to lose Yao and be forced down to a Grade Three. He wouldn't be able to pay Matthew's bills and then...Tears swelled in his eyes. If he couldn't pay the bills, his brother would surely die. Tears escaped his eyes. "Duìbùqǐ..." he said softly without looking to his husband.

"My dear..." Yao began before the boy fell before him.

"Duìbùqǐ!" he screamed, tears racing down his eyes. "DuìbùqǐDuìbùqǐDuìbùqǐ" the boy continues as if chanting a prayer. All he was asking was forgiveness. Over and over in Yao's ancient language he begged for it. He was both humbled and saddened by his display. The young blonde was afraid of something, what he was unsure, but he knew that the child needed his forgiveness.

"Bǎochí chénmò, wǒ qīn'ài de qīzi." Yao said softly. Simply put, all he said was be silent my dear wife. At that, Alfred obeyed, though he didn't look up. He was too terrified to look at Yao in his eyes. He didn't care that he was naked, he just prayed Yao would forgive him, for his twin brother's sake.

"I'm not angry my dear, I understand why you felt threatened." he held the boy close to him. The boy hugged him back. At that moment, at that very moment his mind was made up. Alfred would be his. He would marry him and take the twins back to China with him. He didn't needed the other child, Alfred was all he would ever need. As long as he kept the boy under strict guard and his brother under deep medication, perhaps introduce him to opium? A smile twisted on his lips. As long as Alfred believed his brother was safe, then he was as good as Yao's. He licked his lips at the thought of the boy greeting him when he came home, of him smiling and laughing with the children Yao would have with a sergeant, of him obeying Yao in bed...it was all far too pleasing.

Yao then stood up and headed for the door. "Take care my dear, I'll see you in one week." He slipped from the doorway and down the stairs. Alfred watched him leave. The tears still streaming from his eyes. Quickly he wiped them away and turned to the boxes Yao had given to him. After dressing himself and putting on the new coat Yao gave him, Alfred headed over to his apartment to check on Matthew and his drunk friends.

Toris was there, he must have finished early and come to hang out with him. He was lying on the floor next to him brothers. The larger one was Eduard and the smallest was Raivis. Alfred smiled as he knew he had time to make them all breakfast. Belle was on the couch. It was a shame that she had to sleep there but Matthew had the only bed in the apartment. He turned to the room and saw his sleeping brother. A smile crossed his face. Since the day they were born they were glued together at the hip. He could never survive if he didn't have Matthew's warm smile and kind words. Matthew was his everything in a world filled with nothing but hate, pain and lies. He sat on the bed and moved a stray hair from his twin's face. Kumajiro looked up but then laid back down knowing Alfred posed no threat to him or Canada.

"He waited for you most of the night." Kiku said standing in the doorway. He was in one of those Yukata things which he left the chest part loose. The Asian man brushed his hair back with his hand looking away as he did. "He doesn't need a nurse, or for you to pay his bills..." he looked back into the cerulean eyes that held little emotion in the past three years he had become emancipated. Kiku had known him since they were very young, the three of them from the same orphanage. At age ten, Kiku had been adopted into a rich family. He is the only child and stands to inherit the mass fortune but, only after his 'big brother', as the man asks he call him, passes from the world. On the day Kiku had been chosen to be adopted, he was afraid to go. He had always been close to the twins, but more so Alfred. Kiku didn't want to leave without them. He wanted to stay and be with them, rather then be raised by some rich man. It was Alfred who had told him to go, told him to have a better life then be raised in a orphanage. Alfred assured him that they would be adopted soon as well, after all who could resist adorable twins? He sounded so believable back then. Kiku did leave them, only to find out later that they had never been adopted and that Alfred dropped out of school to raise his twin brother. He envied Alfred for his strength, but later on he found out the truth about his third job and was sworn to secrecy by Alfred. He smiled softly, blushing as he did. "He needs you. He needs his Onii-san."

The blonde looked away, looking toward his younger brother. "I can't. I need to work in order to keep him alive." He ran the back of his hand gently across his brother's cheek. "I couldn't bare it if he were to..." He lowered his head. A forced smile on his lips. "I just can't."

Kiku narrowed his eyes. "And working at that _place_ is going to help him? You're digging your own grave!" He looked away in anger. Alfred was so naiveté. Why couldn't he see that working in that place was horrible? Why couldn't he see that he wanted to lov...he looked away. "Al, please reconsider your life. I can help you with your bills, once I inherit the money I..." he was cut off by Alfred laughing.

"Kiku, arigatoo-gozaimasu." he said as he walked from the room and to the hallway where Kiku followed him. "You know as well as I do it was my fault. I should have known better..." A stray tear fell from his eyes. "I let it happen. I allowed him to take me and now..." he turned toward the Japanese man with a truly saddened look on his face. "I will never be able to find true happiness with anyone. I'm tainted, an infection upon this world with not true purpose other then to protect and save my brother." He leaned against he wall. "I'm tainted."

Kiku threw his arms around Alfred. Kiku was a small man, but Alfred was even smaller. Having been malnourished, mainly because he gave much of his portions to Matthew in the Orphanage, and unable to grow properly. Matthew was always the bigger of the two, but recently has been losing weight causing Alfred to panic. He held him tightly as he nuzzled his head in the nape of Alfred's neck. He took in the scent of his Alfred. Sweat and the always strange scent of apple pie hung heavy on him, as well as pain and regret. Tears swelled in his eyes. He didn't want Alfred to do this anymore. He didn't want him to suffer, to live in pain. "Aishitemaru." he whispered softly, knowing that Alfred had no idea of what he was saying.

The blonde didn't know how to respond to Kiku's sudden contact but he allowed it. After all, Kiku was often left alone in the large mansion with only the hired help for companions. He got along well with them, but he often over heard them speak harshly of him. They would say he was a bastard child. That he had no right to the vast fortune of his big brother. In the distance, he heard the church bells ring for ten am mass. He sighed as he pulled the Asian from him. "You're a good friend Kiku. I thank you deeply for your concern." He gave him a fake smile as he walked in the small storage closet and grabbed his uniforms for the day. Kiku watched silently as Alfred moved to the fridge and cabinets. Today he didn't have to go to his 2 am security job. Mainly because it was closed on Tuesdays, why he wasn't sure. He began to crack eggs and toast bread before slicing the ham into equal pieces.

Toris woke as soon as he heard the fridge door open. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked around. When his eyes fell upon Alfred he ran over to him. "Alfred! Oh god I need your help!" He said as his eyes filled with tears. Toris wasn't one to cry easily, much like Alfred, the fact he was was enough to concern the blonde.

"What is it Toris? You know you can ask me what every you want." he said with a soft smile as he pulled out the toast to add more and flip the ham.

"The landlord found out about my _job_ last night! He said he doesn't want that kind of person in his building and...and..." the tears fell from his eyes. His body shook as he held onto Alfred. Kiku shot him a glare that thankfully went un noticed by the cerulean eyed blonde. He gently patted the brunette's hair, trying to sooth him.

"What happened?" he asked calmly, trying not to scare the emerald eyed man any further.

"H-He evicted us! Can you believe that? He kicked us out!" he said in a loud tone. Knowing full well he could wake his sleeping brothers but luckily he didn't. He looked into Alfred's eyes. "I have no where else to go, no one to turn to! Alfred please let us stay here! I swear I'll pay for food and rent! Please I beg you!" At that he woke up the youngest, little Raivis sat up rubbing his eyes as his stomach growled with hunger and watered at the smell of food.

He stumbled over to his eldest brother, his legs still sleeping, a kind smile on his face as he looked up at him. His cobalt eyes smiling brighter then his lips ever could show. "Good morning big brother," he turned to Alfred with a large smile. "And to you Mister Jones." he said happily as he stretched.

Alfred smiled as he set the first plate down in front of him. Raivis looked up at him, confused by why he was first to be served. "Call me Alfred." he said in a kind voice. "And eat up, a boy your age is still growing after all." Raivis nodded and thanked him before devouring his food. It was so good! The best he had had in months. Alfred turned back to Toris who watched his brother with a large smile. He felt a weak hand on his shoulder and turned to face Alfred. "You can stay as long as you like." he said as he set the second plate down in front of Toris. He was then embraced in a strong hug from the brunette, causing Kiku to glare even colder at him. "You won't regret this I promise!" he said happily.

By this time, nearly everyone was awake and served. The only one left was Matthew. With the last of the food on the plate, carrying it to the single room. Matthew had been awake for a while, waiting silently for his brother to finish giving everyone something to eat. Alfred gave a warm smile as he set the plate before his twin. The younger blonde, by only five minutes, looked at it and then to his brother. "Tell me the truth, did you eat yet Alfie?" his voice stern.

Alfred ruffled his hair and laughed, trying to hide the lie as he spoke. "Yeah, I had some. I actually at the pizza that the boys bought this morning so I wasn't all that hungry." The look in Mattie's eyes showed that he knew he was lying. Alfred hated to lie to him, but that was all he could do to keep him safe and prevent him from worrying.

"I'm not going to eat it so you should." he said pushing it toward Alfred whom only pushed it back to him. Matthew frowned and pushed it back. "I said no."

Alfred stood up. "God damn it Matthew!" he yelled alarming the others. "Do you want to go back to the fucking hospital? Cuz that's where you're going if you don't fucking eat!" Alfred would never have yelled at him like that, if he hadn't been skipping out on his meals for three days. He was so worried. During times like these, Matthew would become severely sick and inches from death. It pained Alfred to see it, to endure watching his brother wither to nothing, helpless to stop it. Never again. He would stop it before it started. His fists were clenched as they shook by his sides. "Please..." he said calmly as a stray tear ran down his face. "Please just eat." he fell to his knees before his brother. "You don't know how hard it is for me to watch you suffer in a hospital bed. How helpless I feel, I'm the Hero damn it! I shouldn't be so useless!" He threw his eyes around Matthew, his entire body shaking. "I beg you eat!"

Matthew sighed heavily. He hadn't eaten in three days so he could understand all the dramatics. Yet, Alfred hadn't eaten much either. He could tell. They were twins after all, connected by a bond far greater then that of any other in this world. He could feel his brothers hunger, knowing he had not expected to feed the three new mouths this morning but did so out of kindness. Alfred didn't have enough food and so, played it off as if he wasn't hungry. He pushed the older foolish blonde from him and took a bite out of the eggs. "There happy? I'm eating so you can get the hell off of me." he wasn't mad at Alfred. How could he be when it was Alfred who did what he could to provide for him. It was said more out of brotherly spite, a harmless action among all siblings. Yet, that action didn't bother Alfred as his face lit up brightly by the sight of him eating. Alfred opened his mouth to speak but closed it as an alarm went off. It hurt Matthew to know his brother was leaving again. He knew he would be gone for hours, come home for a half hour to an hour max, then leave again. He didn't want that. He wanted his brother to stay. To be with him.

"Hey Mattie, Toris and his brothers are going to be staying with us." he said smiling as he and Toris gathered their uniforms. "Now it won't be so lonesome for you here." he said as he handed him the package that was given to him by Yao. Quickly Alfred watched as he opened it and pulled out a gray jacket with false animal fur around the hood. It was lovely and some how suited him so well. Kumajiro batted at the fur on the hood, causing Matthew to laugh. "Al, how did you afford this?" he asked as he put it on, it fit like it was tailor made for him. Alfred kissed his forehead as he headed for the door. "My boss had bought it for his son, but it was the wrong size so he gave it to me." he said with a warm smile as he thought of his husband Yao. He raised his hand saying a good-bye before he and Toris vanished out the door. Matthew turned to the soft gray of the coat. It was so soft, so warm. He hugged himself as he smiled softly. It felt as if Alfred himself was wrapping his arms around him, though it would never be a substitute.

~§ξ§~

Yao left his wife and headed straight for the main building to find the man whom held Alfred's life in his disgusting hands. The Englishman was truly arrogant. He wanted nothing more then to buy out Alfred's debts as well as purchase his freedom. It would take a lot of haggling and arguing in order to succeed in purchasing him. In this day and age, Alfred was no more then a slave with some freedoms from his Master who refused to pay for his care. Yao would spoil him. He would give him money and shower him with gifts, much like a spoiled cat. He heard a loud moan from one of the rooms in the hall. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he heard a slap and a shout about the moaner cumming before he had. This place held no class.

A tall man stood in front of the large doors that were heavily decorated. His hair stood up almost defying gravity. His indigo eyes starring down at Yao. "What do you need from the boss?" he asked. Yao didn't like this man. He hated to deal with him but more so hated the fact he had to speak to him. "I have a request for him. I wish to talk of my wife." He watched as the man turned and opened the door. It was highly decorated with things from all over the world. Silk banners hung from the tall ceiling as well as several expensive items that looked like gold. A large golden chair sat on top of a large black marble platform. He sat there dressed in a loose kimono with one leg over the other while sucking at some opium. The sight was repulsive, even more so that to his left was a nude child. His hair was short and a beautiful brown color with a noticeable curl. Beside him was a younger boy, similar to him but the curl on the other side. This boy was held by his brother closely, protectively. "Abel why did you bring him in here? What business do you have Chinaman?" he asked as he inhaled the drug.

Yao stepped forward. "I wish to speak of my wife..." He was cut off but the Englishman who smile cruelly as he spoke.

"Agh, my young cerulean eyed blonde." he rested his head on his free hand. "What has he done now? I take it he was too tight for you, I'm afraid you can't get a refund for that." he chuckled. "What is it you want with him? If you want to cancel then you must pay the cancellation fee as well as fill out why you wish to be rid of him so I may punish his foolishness appropriately."

Yao struggled to remain calm. "He has done nothing wrong. My true purpose is to pay his debt to you and buy his contract." He watched pleased at the change in attitude in the bastard before him.

Arthur felt enraged by this request but he didn't show it. Instead he hid it behind a smile. "I'm afraid that even you my friend could not afford it. His debt far succeeds that of any of my other saves. If you pay that off, which I doubt, my price for him will surely be far from cheap and even that being said you would need to purchase his brother from me as well and surely he himself would not leave with you without him." He took another puff of the drug and sank into the chair.

"What is the price? Tell me so I myself may be the judge of his affordability." Yao wouldn't admit it but he was beyond pissed at this point. The man was trying to discourage him. Trying to keep him from full possession of the young child.

"His debt to me is little over a million dollars, the price for his brother is twenty-seven thousand dollars and for him three times that amount. Not even a wealthy man like yourself could possibly afford this. He is after all a rare type of child. After eight months, his ass is still so tight, not virgin tight," he stopped, lost in thought. "His debt grows by the day. So tell me, can you possibly afford him?" he asked triumphantly keeping the man down with his high prices, although he didn't lie much.

Yao sneered. "Eighty-one thousand dollars from a nineteen year old slave? That's outrageous even by my standards!" he nearly yelled out at him. "No slave is worth that much!" here he had him Arthur, as stated by law could not sell him at that price without proper reasoning.

"Perhaps not, but it maybe that I'm sentimental over him. He has truly grown on me and as of now I've been thinking of taking him as my own full fledged sex slave. After all, I'm willing to pay his brother's bills if he were to stay at my side." he smiled happily at the thought of fucking the boy when ever he felt the urge hit, which was always when he found his way to the rum. His eyes wondered to the two brothers he had just punished for displeasing a customer. According to what they said, the man had been hurting the youngest Feliciano and Romano had beat the shit out of him. Arthur had banished the man but still punished the boys for the assault on the customer. It was a simple punishment, stay in the cold room with no clothes on. It was that easy.

"I have plenty of money coming from these two as well as my other Grade One's." He took a puff of opium and blew the smoke at Yao. "Besides YaoYao, you're not the only one to do so. The man who he's to see tonight came a few days ago trying to buy him as well. He's actually far richer then you and still turned down the offer." His mind was slipping from the world into his own.

"If that is all my dear Chinaman, I bid you good day." he turned to Able. "Take him out before I ship you back to the Netherlands!" he smiled as he looked away to the poor Italia brothers.

Yao stormed from the place. He was going to have Alfred as his! No matter what he did, Alfred would be his! He smiled, glad that his little brother would not be home to see him plan a murder of the British man.


	5. The Nightmare

It was nice to have someone to talk to as he walked to work. Toris was great company to have. They were great friends and no one could deny that. Alfred owed Toris so much after all, it was Toris whom showed him the greatest kindness when he had begun his work with their Master. Toris had it rough. His parents died when he was fourteen. Not wanting to be separated from each other, he took his brothers and hid in an old abandoned building. It was hard, but he soon found work at The King Fritz. At age 17 he ran into Arthur who offered him more work. Toris took it without hesitation. He had two brothers to support, he didn't have time to think it over.

"Do you regret it?" Toris' voice caught him off guard. He looked at him questionably. "Do you regret joining Master?" he asked.

Alfred sighed, his eyes cast down. There was a difference between them on how they joined Master. Toris had ran into him on the street and Master had liked his looks. It was then he made the proposal and offered him a large sum of cash in advance with no strings attached. It was easy living for months but soon the money ran out. Watching his brother's starve, Toris went back to the man and agreed to sell himself for their sake. Alfred on the other hand had it far crueler. He didn't want to think about it. The main thing between them was that Toris had a choice where Alfred didn't.

"Why do you ask?" was all he could manage to say as he tried hard to ignore the harsh memories.

"I do in some ways, but now..." a smile appeared on his face. One that Alfred saw only when he as with his brothers. "I have a new Husband. One who cares for me and treats me so kindly."

"It's not good to love your Husbands." Alfred said harshly as he looked for cars before crossing the street. "They only lie to you."

"Not this one Al. He's a Polish Businessman and he said he was going to buy my debt! He wants me and my brothers to live with him!" Toris was filled with excitement. Alfred was the first one he had told and more then likely the only one he would. He had been sincere when he told Toris of his intentions. He truly did want to live with him and his brothers.

Toris' debt was far less then Alfred's. Toris only needed to pay for food and shelter for his brothers. Alfred had to pay for medical bills, certain expensive foods and a home as well as a nurse. He was by no means bitter to the Lithuanian man.

Alfred smiled happily. "I'm happy for you Toris. You deserve to have someone like that."

Toris ran in front of him. "I deserve it no more then you!" He said placing his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "You deserve someone too! I know you'll find someone!"

Alfred shrugged him off and continued to walk. "I deserve no one." This he truly believed deep in his heart.

"Why would you say such a thing?" his green eyes looking sadly into the even sadder eyes. He truly believed Alfred should have someone. Of all the Grade One's, Alfred was the only one who had all his days filled. He worked harder then the others and was far kinder then most people in this cruel world. Toris just didn't understand him.

"I...It's just...Just forget it." Alfred was annoyed now. He was failing at hiding his sadness. It was too hard to not think about that night. The pain and suffering he felt. The humiliation and the dirtiness he felt even to this day. It disgusted him to the point he wanted to vomit. Yet, no one knew. For that he was grateful that no one knew.

"Alfred, is there something your not telling anyone?" Toris asked as he gripped Alfred's hand. "You can always talk to me." Toris knew something was wrong. It was clearly written on his face and in his disposition. Alfred was hiding something. Something painful.

"It's nothing." That was it. Alfred pulled his arm loose and quickly entered the King Fritz restaurant. He didn't bother with Roderich's insults as he made his way to the back room to change.

When he went to remove his clothes he found himself clutching them tightly to his body. His body began to tremble. He couldn't breath. Eyes growing wide, he struggled to remember how to breath. He backed against the wall, far from too weak to support his body. Then he began to hear it. The horrify screams. The scream begging for it's freedom, begging to go to his brother, for the pain to stop. The fear filled screams that rang out in his head, echoing and growing louder as time passed. He could feel the pain in the voice as the screams begged for their freedom, for their brother. It was odd though. Alfred could swear, even though his mind was in an utter haze, that he knew the voice. Yet where? His heart skipped a beat. That voice. That familiar voice he knew who it was. He knew who called for their freedom, for their brother. That voice belonged to...him. It was his voice, his cries for freedom! The memories began to flood his mind and overwhelm him. He didn't know how long he was there for, how much he had seen. Yet, Alfred knew he was there once he felt the hand on his head. He saw lips moving but he could hear noting but the screams. His vision began to blur as he felt himself being shook. He didn't react to it. He just leaned against the wall watching the blurry figure move about trying to help him. Nothing worked. Soon he found he could no longer lean against the wall. His body weak and unable to stand even with support. He fell into the chest of the man trying to help him. His mind fading into the darkness. He felt so warm against the man's chest. It surprised him, it wasn't as if he planned it but it did surprise him. A smiled flashed across his lips as he faded into the cold, lonely, cruel, blissful darkness.

~§ξ§~

Belle walked in the door to the apartment with both arms full of groceries. She couldn't help but smile as the Matthew was playing _Monopoly_ with the others. In the five seconds of her being there, she found out that Raivis owned _Park Place_ and _Board Walk_ but Kiku had all four Railroads as well as the _Electric Company_ and _Water Works_. Matthew owned all the green properties and one of the orange, which he was trying to get a deal from Edward for. Set the bags on the table and turned to the boys as Raivis rolled.

"Hey you can't skip over my property! You have to role the dice to see how much you owe me!" Kiku said as he smirked that the poor boy.

"I can't afford it! You took all my money with those hotels! Why does it cost that much anyway?" he wondered as he pouted with his arms crossed. Belle couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Tell ya what." Kiku began. "I'll give you a $3,000 loan and you have to pay it off in 10 turns with $500 interest to every $1000 I loan you. How's that?" Kiku smirked at how much he had learned about loans and interests from his elder brother.

"No way! That's $1500 dollars interest!"

"That's how loans and interest work."

"Asian Prick!"

"Nordic Dick!"

"Hey, Hey no cussing in front of a Lady!" Matthew called as he noticed Belle in the kitchen. He walked out and over to help her unpack the groceries. He frowned as he pulled out a nice cut of chicken, salmon and ham.

This drew the attention of little Raivis who was curious about what was bought. Under the presumption of helping un pack the bags he was able to see things he had only heard of. He pulled out some Panko bread crumbs, shrimp, rice and stake sauce. His eyes grew wide as he saw Belle pull out about twenty stakes. He watched as his brother stood up and looked over the Vanilla Ice cream. Raivis knew it was his favorite and that he only got a box of it on his birthday every year from Toris. It was something he always looked forward too.

Matthew grew angrier as he saw the expensive foods. He didn't want any of it. his brother worked hard for the money and most of it was blown on food and his medical bills. Ever since the doctor told Alfred what foods he should eat, Alfred made sure to buy everything on the list at least twice a month. When he couldn't shop himself he gave the money to Belle to do it.

Unknown to everyone, Alfred had given Belle a bunch of extra money for groceries. He had told her to say nothing to the other especially Toris and Matthew. She had agreed knowing full well why Alfred had asked her to do this. "Belle, I trust you so please don't tell them. Matthew has a weak heart remember, anger will only cause him more suffering." he smiled. "It seems my family keeps growing. Who would have guessed that two orphaned twins would end up this way?" he turned back to her. "Who knows, maybe you'll be a full member one day?" She blushed as she remembered earlier that day. She turned back to Matthew who was looking at a cut of meat. Her heart sank. He wasn't to see that. Alfred had asked her to buy it so they could celebrate the new family. She tried to argue it, saying a cheaper meat would do but he insisted on it. Alfred had used his small savings for a house to pay for it. When she told him to keep it he just told her that it was a month's set back and it was no big deal.

"Belle, what the hell is this?" Matthew said in a threateningly calm voice. He looked it over unable to tell if it was beef or something else, ostrich maybe?

Kiku picked it up and shook his head. "Did Alfred tell you to buy this?" he asked. Once he saw her nod he frowned. "Baka! This shit is so fucking expensive! Let me guess he wants me to cook it right?" she nodded again. He sighed heavily. "So he wants Asian cooking does he?" Matthew opened his mouth to say something when Kiku read his mind. "It's Wagyu beef, also known as Kobe Beef. It comes from cattle in Kobe who are feed Sake infused grain. It keeps the meat tender and you can taste the Sake in the meat. In Vegas it cost about $264 for an eight oz. It's also thought to be great for healing and heath." he folded his arms. "That baka is going to get the shit beat out of him when he gets back."

"DAMN IT ALFRED!" Matthew yelled which shocked the hell out of the others. He began to shake. He wasn't able to breath. He felt horror, pain, suffering all shot through him. Then he heard the screams. His eyes darted to the others who were rushing to him. When had he fallen from the chair? He didn't know but he listened to the screams. "NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE I BEG YOU, JUST LET ME GO! MY BROTHER NEEDS ME! GOD IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Matthew felt terror upon recognizing his brother's voice, his cries of pain and agony. Soon he found himself breathing heavily looking into Kiku's eyes as he held the oxygen mask to his face. "That's right, breath Matthew." He said softly as the blonde obeyed him. Tears ran down his face as he panicked. Alfred was in trouble. Something was happening and he needed Matthew. He reached a weak hand to Belle. "P-Please, C-Call A-Alfred at work. M-Make sure he's o-okay." with that he fell unconscious.

Belle began to freak out. Kiku laid him down and took Belle by the hand, telling her to use her lap to support Matthew's head and that it was a panic attack. he walked past the two others who watched in fear and shock. Quickly he dialed the number for the restaurant and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello, The King Fritz Restaurant how may I help you?" Asked a cheerful woman.

"Yes, I'm a friend of Jones Alfred and was wondering if he made it to work today."

"Oh well Al did make it. He's somewhere around here would you like me to find him? I saw him not too long ago."

"Iie, it's fine. I just wanted to be sure he was there. Thank you Miss..." he paused unsure of what to do.

"It's Mei, I'm Taiwanese and you sound Asian as well where are you from?" there was noise in the background and a shout for her to get off the phone. "Sorry, I have to go." she said softly before hanging up.

Kiku hung up and turned to the others, who were curious to know if Alfred was okay. He walked to Matthew and picked him up. "He's fine. The woman told me he made it there okay." Everyone breath a sigh of relief. He gently laid Matthew in the bed and pulled up the covers. His dark eyes looked over the sleeping blonde. He knew that face. It was the same face that he saw every night in his dreams. The same face that rarely ever smiled anymore. That same face he had always loved. He leaned forward, he watched the shallow breaths. A smile crossed his lips as he brushed a stray hair from that lovely face. "You look like my Alfred but, you're not him." he whispered. He moved away and headed toward the kitchen. He started to prepare a marinade. After mixing it he placed in the expensive cut of Wagyu and shook it up. He reached over and grabbed the Panko bread crumbs as well as the shrimp. Cooking was what he did best. It's what he loved to do. He wanted to impress his love with his skillful cooking. He sighed heavily. "Oh Alfred." he whispered as he happily peeled the shrimp.

~§ξ§~

He looked around the dark streets. It was cold in this April night. Work had been long and hard at The King Fritz and he was heading home to relax with his brother. Alfred noticed someone following him. His heart was racing as he tried to pay no mind to whom ever it was and just concentrate on heading home. The man behind him quickened his pace. Alfred wasn't going to take a chance, having his brother to worry about he darted off down the street. Alfred was always a fast runner. He smiled as he could no longer hear the pitter patter of the other's running feet behind him. He slowed down as he reached his apartment building. There was a sound behind him and he jumped around just as a cat ran from the fallen trash can. He smiled at that and turned into someone who placed a cloth over his mouth and nose. Each breath he took stung his throat and made him all the more dizzy. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shot from the bed he was on and landed on the floor.

He looked around the unfamiliar room and felt sick. His body trembled as he hugged himself. He was fully clothed. He held them tightly to him never wanting them to come off of his body. His heart was racing from fear, pain, and the harsh memories of his nightmare. When he heard the knock he shot his head up. He didn't respond nor did he move. His vision was completely blurred as he realized he didn't have his glasses. He saw the brown blur move and a white blur take it's place. "Are you okay?" the blur asked as it moved toward him. Alfred backed up into the night stand and knocked off a glass of water that crashed to the floor shattering into millions of pieces. "It's okay, you don't have to be afraid." The blur drew closer and Alfred curled into a ball. He didn't want to fuck a new person. He didn't want to feel the pain, the humiliation, the fear. The blur reached over him and held something out. "Here, you need these right?" Alfred just looked at the blur, wondering if it was a knife or something else. "Their your glasses." He took them and quickly placed them on his face. He looked into the crimson eyes of his boss. The kind hearted man that he owed so much to.

He looked away from him, ashamed at himself for acting like he did. "I'm sorry." he said quietly. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Don't be." Gilbert said as he helped Alfred up and on the bed. Alfred's face held no emotion, his eyes were empty and hollow. It was a sad sight. That boy was so full of life before. Hope and happiness shined so brightly through his eyes and now, now he was nothing but a shell of himself. The odd thing was he changed far too quickly. He knew something was wrong for quite sometime. It was only when he laid him down on his own bed after his episode when he saw them. hickies were littering his torso and the harsh bruises and burns around his wrists gave him all the concern he needed. He was worried about him, about what he was doing to himself.

"Alfred, tell me, is it that hard to pay for his bills that you're selling yourself?" Gilbert asked. He didn't want to be blunt but it was all he could think to say. He watched as Alfred picked his head up and nodded. Gilbert's heart dropped. Such a burden placed upon his shoulders. "How many?" he asked. Alfred shrugged. This concerned Gilbert even more that the boy didn't know how many men he slept with. "How much do you get paid?" this he wished he could have taken it back.

Alfred looked up at the ceiling. "Around a hundred per night." He looked to his boss and wondered why he was even responding to his questions. Normally he would have just kept silent, would have played innocent.

"Alfred if you needed more money why didn't you ask me? Why did you chose..." he was cut off by Alfred standing up and walking to the door.

Gilbert did the same and stopped him before he was able to reach the outer door. He gripped his wrist and pulled him back. "Alfred talk to me! You can trust me and I can help you! You don't have to continue to live this life you chose..."

Alfred yanked himself free. "It's nothing concerning you!" he growled as he reached for the door. his face remained behind the indifferent mask and his eyes still hollow and cold.

"I'm trying to help you! Alfred the life you chose..." He watched as Alfred whipped around to face him. His eyes no longer cold but filled with pain and suffering.

"I NEVER CHOSE THAT LIFE!" he yelled. His eyes were coated with tears that he refused to let fall. "I never chose to sell myself." He fell to his knees. "I-I never wanted to do anything more then work and care for Matthew." He lowered his head and smiled painfully. "I never wanted to be used, to constantly feel like a dirty whore! What good am I to anyone other then the fact I'm 'a fucking tight bitch'? No one would want me, no one would love me. All I have is my brother." he whispered. "All I got is Matthew."

Gilbert didn't know what to say. All this time he had thought the boy had chosen this life when the truth was, he didn't. He felt so sorry for him. That was no life for a child. Yet, he felt the same way. He was alone, in pain and suffering ever since his brother left him. He had cared for him for as long as he could remember. Now he was alone and longing. Unloved and unwanted for he was an Albino and no one wanted to deal with the demon eyed monster. He picked the boy's head up and smiled down at him. "I'm all alone too. All I have is my brother who left me and my restaurant. You don't have to feel alone anymore." He looked down into the boy's cerulean eyes. They were so beautiful, so charming.

Gilbert had always been envious of everyone. They weren't albino's, weren't out casts whom even their own fathers hated. For a first born son to be a mutated freak, it was hard on his father. He would get drunk and attack him and beat him. When ever his little brother hard he came running trying so hard to protect him. His father would then turn on his youngest. Gilbert would never allow his dearest brother to be hurt and would use his own body to shield his younger brother from the harsh blows. Their mother was killed during the birth of his brother. She was the only one who ever showed him loved beside his brother.

He smiled as he pressed his forehead against the boy's. "You're not alone any more." he whispered. He wasn't sure why he did it. He couldn't think of anything as he did but how good it felt. The boy didn't back away, nor fight him. He pulled the boy deeper into the kiss. It just felt so right. He gently laid the boy on his back and continued his kiss. He explored the boy's body with his hands, feeling every curve, every dip in his body.

He stopped. He pulled away and helped the boy up. "I'm sorry, I never meant to...well what I mean is..." his face blushing as he thought of going all the way with his employee. God he wanted him. Since he first started to work for him he wanted him to be his. He felt so sick wanting a sixteen year old child but overnight he found himself imagining him as he reached his climax.

Alfred stood up and headed toward the door. "How far are we from the Fritz?" he asked, his voice dulled. He didn't look back to him.

Gilbert stood up ashamed of himself for lowering his guard. "We're above it. Sad isn't it?" he asked with a slight smile.

Alfred locked the door. He turned to look at his boss' confused face. "I'll do it for seventy dollars." he said as he walked to the bed. He sat on it and waited for Gilbert to stand up.

"Alfred I..." he began before being cut off.

"My family grew, meaning I'm going to need more money." he laid back. "I'm going to quit my security job. Being a whore pays more." He sat up on his elbows. "I can only do this once. Afterward if you want me you have to go through my Master. The price will not be as cheap." he said softly.

"Then why are you giving me such a low price now?" he asked never having any true intention of paying him for sex. It was odd. Alfred was so willing to allow him to do as he pleased with him. He didn't understand that.

Alfred sat up and kissed Gilbert's lips softly. "Because of you, I was able to keep my family together. Thanks to you, I'm able to live and care for my brother." he moved to Gilbert's neck and kissed it. "So thank you."

Gilbert shook his head and pushed Alfred off of him. "No!" he said as he stood up. "These types of things you do with someone you love!" he felt a hand grip his and he turned around.

"Then that means...you love me?" he asked unsure if Gilbert was saying that he did or didn't.

Gilbert's face blushed. His heart racing as he looked into those lovely eyes. He couldn't stand it. He wanted the boy so badly. He wanted to make him his. That child was something that truly amazed him. His will and need to protect and provide for his brother made him heroic in Gilbert's eyes. Although no where near as awesome. "I-I don't know...I just..." he looked into his eyes. There was no longer a doubt in his mind. "Y-Yes." he whispered. "I-I do."

Alfred stood up and headed toward the door. Gilbert was even more confused. The boy unlocked the door and froze. "I'm sorry. I don't need any love but my brother's." and with that he left to go back to work.

Gilbert sat on the bed with his head hanging low. What had he just done? It was sickening. He really wanted to fuck that boy with his five awesome meters. It drove him mad. Then his annoying phone rang. He picked it up and laid on his bed. "Hallo?"

"Guten Tag, Brüder." the voice said.

Gilbert sat up quickly and smiled happily. Excitement filling him. "Ludwig! It's been far too long! How are you? How's dad?" he asked. He had a million more questions to ask but reframed from it.

"Gil, that's why I'm calling. Dad..."

Gilbert felt his heart skip a beat.

"Dad is dying. He's been sick since October and he warned me not to call you." he said softly. "Please, don't come. He doesn't want to see you and..."

"I don't care Luddy! He's my father! I'm coming over!" he yelled into the phone as tears ran down his eyes.

"Gil don't. The only reason I called was because you have a right to know." he sighed. "He hates you Gil."

"He's my father so I'm going wither the old fuck wants me there or not!"

"Gil, please understand I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Hurt? Luddy I've been hurt all my life by that man! I still love him because he is my father!" he howled.

"I know but..."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. If you get everything I don't care! He always loved you anyway." his voice grew softer as he sobbed into the phone. "With your blonde hair and blue eyes. The spitting image of him. You're so lucky Luddy." he whispered.

"Gil, once he passes, I'm moving you back to the house. We'll live together just like before. What do you think?" there was excitement in his voice.

"I would love that but...I have my own life out here. Outside the confines of that prison. Can't we just get a new house?" he asked hopeful.

"If it means we can be together then..." there was a loud shout and a crash.

"Luddy? Luddy!" Gilbert called in the phone.

"You sorry son of a bitch! How dare you call here after I threw your sorry ass out! Opening a Restaurant how pitiful! You couldn't go to Business school like your brüder nor Medical like me! No you decide to cook!" the old harsh voice yelled.

"Father, mom was a great cook. She told me to..." he was cut off.

"Don't bring your mother into this! Rest her whore soul!" he coughed. "Stay out of our lives! You don't need to corrupt your brüder as well!"

"Father I lov..." he was cut off my the beeping noise of a dead line. The tears flowed down his face. "I love you, Father."


	6. Loss

Alfred put on his cheerful mask as he waited upon his tables. Toris had been concerned when he saw their boss carrying him up stairs. When he asked Alfred about it, he simply laughed and said he had a panic attack because he forgot his name tag and was over reacting thinking he would lose his job. Toris didn't believe it but what else was he to do? Alfred was always trying to hide things he felt were unimportant or would cause anyone else harm. Much like him keeping the fact he worked in the red light district a secret from his brother. It was sad and Toris wasn't going to push it any further. Doing so would only upset him more then he was.

Alfred's mind was focused on his work. It was the only way to drowned out and forget what had happened. He didn't want to be with his boss. It was nothing against him. No, it was what he said. He said he loved him. Love. Love. Love. Alfred didn't need love. He didn't want to be loved. The very word made him cringe. He hated it! Hated the word, hated how it sounded, hated what it meant, but what he hated most, was that he was afraid of it. That's right, he was afraid to love. Love only lead to pain and sorrow, heart brake. Alfred had loved one other person beside his brother and she betrayed him. He remembered little of her and even more so what she looked like. When ever he remembered her, all he could see was a blurred face. The blur had tan skin and long black hair. She was gentle with him. Her voice was soft and trusting, but pained. She was warm. Oh was she warm. He remembered looking away once. He saw a smaller blur across from him. One with a line coming from his head only to curl. "My little Alfred. My baby Matthew." those were the only words he could remember. The last strained words before she went cold.

He clutched the pen as he wrote down the customer's order. The man had short brown hair and sharp green eyes that looked him over. Alfred knew this man. He came by three times a week to pay for Romano and Feliciano. His name was Antonio and he had his eyes on Alfred for some time. He had history with his Master but still, he could do nothing about it here. Hopefully he wouldn't recognize him. He was never known for his luck.

"So this is where Arthur's prized whore spends his days." he said sipping his martini. He looked Alfred over, undressing him with his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said softly. "Please, what will you have?" he did nothing but stand there and wait for him to respond, paying no mind to what the man was doing.

"You on this table." he said spreading his legs a bit trying to show Alfred the large bulge in his pants, trying to impress the boy.

Alfred wasn't at all impressed. He looked around. Today he was in the back area where the wall blocked him from the vision of the others who worked there. Once again luck was not on his side. He smiled. "Very clever sir, but please place your order."

Antonio narrowed his eyes. "Very well, Konigsberger Klopse with some Jaeger." Alfred nodded and walked away. The Spaniard smirked as he stared at the boy's ass the until it disappeared around the corner.

Alfred knew that the man was checking him out as he walked away but he ignored it. He didn't need the frustration. He felt so tense, so angry at the world. That was, until he heard Roderich's music. He was playing Chopin's Nocturne Op.62 No.1 on the piano. His eyes were closed and his facial expression was dead serious. Each stroke of the keys Alfred could feel every emotion that Chopin had wished one would feel of the music he wrote. Chopin himself would have bowed to Roderich's great skill of the piano. A smile formed on his face. It was so beautiful. Music was one way Alfred could be eased.

Kiku would always play 'Sakura Sakura', a traditional Japanese song, on his Shakuhachi a type of Japanese flute. It always calmed him down. It was such a lovely song. When he heard it, he couldn't help but picture the lovely Cherry Blossoms surrounding him. Their fragrant petals falling all around him. Matthew standing next to him in full health. He was smiling happily as he ran down the path calling for Alfred to catch him.

Alfred felt more bounce in his step as he carried Antonio his food. He placed it down before him and turned quickly to leave. He was in a far better mood even though he was going to have to deal with his Russian husband today and he'd be damned if he let that bastard ruin his mood.

Once again he had no luck on his side. The man gripped his wrist and squeezed it tightly. "Where you going? I'm not done with you yet!" he pulled Alfred back onto his lap. A cruel smile on his lips as he ran his fingers up his body. He licked his lips with the anticipation. Long had he had his eyes on the blonde, it was just that he couldn't afford the $700 a month for the boy. He was only able to afford Romano, who he seemed to like a lot, and his younger brother Feliciano. Alfred tried to pull away but he held his grip tight. He wasn't going to let him go just yet.

"Please sir, I need to get back to my job." Alfred said as he felt the grip on his wrist tighten even more. He sighed heavily as he looked at the man with a cold look in his eyes. "My Master will not appreciate this. You know he's going to be pissed and..." He pressed his lips to Alfred's, silencing him quickly. Alfred struggled against him, trying his hardest to brake free. He was far too weak, too tired to defend himself. He refused Antonio access to his mouth and this angered the older man. The older slid his hand down to Alfred's groin and cupped the child's body with his hand. The grip was tight and Alfred opened his mouth with pain. The Spaniard explored the mouth while shifting to where the younger was underneath him and pressed against the wall.

"You're enjoying this! All whore do, why else would you be working for that man unless you love to be fucked?" he hissed in Alfred's ear before licking down his neck. The boy shuttered. Was Antonio right? Was it that Alfred was truly a whore who loved attention and wished for men to fuck him? Was he just using Matthew as an excuse to keep going back? He shook as Antonio was unbuckling Alfred's pants. "Your pretty beautiful for a slut." Antonio cooed.

Alfred bite his hand that had gotten to close to him. Iron filled his mouth and Antonio hit him hard across his face. He was dazed and unsure of what was happening. The older took the belt and strapped it to his mouth. "That will tech you to mind your place slave!" he growled. He took his own belt and bound Alfred's hands together. His emerald eyes scanned over his prize. The blonde looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. They were narrowed and shining, pleading for him to stop. He almost did. Key word being almost. Yet, he wasn't about to let this boy go, not when he can get a free fuck out of it. He pulled the boy's pants down to his ankles and slid between them and his entrance. He lowered his pants, which had started to become painful at this point, and released his member.

Alfred didn't look at it. He focused his mind on something else. His brother was his choice of an escape. His way of slipping past reality in order to avoid the realization that he was being raped...again. He didn't want to think of that. No, his brother would provide him with comfort. With the void he needed to escape the world he was living in. He felt a sharp pain that filled his body, his mind imaging that he had simply been playing hockey, Matthew's favorite sport, with his dear twin and had fallen on a chunk of ice. Matthew helped him up smiling brighter then he had in years. He was happy and healthy. Alfred smiled happily and took his hand. He held his brother close. Never did he want to brake away from the other and leave. Never did he want to be away from his dear twin Matthew. He was happy, oh was he happy.

There was a shout and a violent ripping sound as Alfred was torn from his dream, if you could call it that. He looked down at the half naked Spaniard on the floor with his boss' foot on his head. Anger was radiating from the albino giving his red eyes the sense of blood lust he was thought to of had. "Antonio! You come here after two years just to rape one of my most trusted employees?" he kicked him to the side and set his foot on his chest making sure he wouldn't run. "What the hell is your problem?" he howled.

"Whatever, your slut here was begging for it. I mean look at him! He works in the damn Red Light district for crying out loud! He's a fat assed slutty tease! A whore that is meant for just this purpose! A slave to the will of stronger more powerful men!" He heard his rib crack. Blood dripped from his mouth.

"How dare you." he growled. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SAY SUCH VOLGER THINGS ABOUT HIM!" By this time Roderich had run over and was trying to separate them. Gilbert didn't budge much. His mind far gone by hate.

"Don't just blame me..." he choked. "Francis is one of his regulars. The shit he tells me he does to him...was nothing compared to the shit I just did!" He laughed, though it was pained. "Here we are, best friends fighting over one of the Red Light's finest sluts."

Gilbert kicked him again. "Don't you dare speak to me, to him, or of Francis in such ways!" he raised his leg to bring it crashing down on the Spanish man's chest but was shocked to see Alfred there, blocking his target. "Alfred what are you..."

The boy shook his head and smiled lightly. Elizabeta had untied him as everyone was focused on the fight at hand. "A life is a life." he said softly as he stood up. His eyes ere glazed in tears. "It was my fault. I asked for it just as he said." he handed him the name tag which read Alfred. "I no longer deserve to be here." He ran from the scene as fast as he could. Toris had just returned from his brake and was nearly run over by the speeding blonde. He turned to see his boss running after him, calling out his name as he burst through the door. The confused brunette looked over at the scene in the dinning hall. He recognized the man on the ground groining in pain. His heart sank. That had been the man who had harmed the Italian brothers. His heart sank as he ran after them.

Gilbert was able to keep the blonde in his sights for two blocks before he lost him. That boy was fucking fast. He huffed and puffed as he tried to catch his breath. His fists were balled as he cursed his old friend for doing such a thing to the boy. As if he didn't have enough problems already. "Alfred's gone isn't he?" Toris asked as he huffed for air as well. Gilbert frowned but nodded. "Do you know where he is going?" he asked. Toris nodded and looked down at his boss with a saddened look of his face. "Somewhere where he doesn't want to be followed. Someplace important to him." The teen smiled. "A place that's warm in these cold days."

Alfred flew up the stairs and flung the door open. Everyone looked at him but he ran into his brother's arms. "Alfred?" Matthew asked questionably concerned about him. The older just wept in his brother's embrace. He was un able to speak. The elder twin's body shook as if it had just been thrown into an icy ocean. The younger twin gently ran his hands through his hair, much as he always loved. The other seemed to calm down after a while and once again asked if he was okay.

"I quit the restaurant." he said softly. Unknown to him, Matthew's heart raced with excitement. Now Alfred will be able to stay home more often! He smiled softly. "It's okay Alfred, it will all be okay." his brother cooed softly.

Alfred shoot his head up and shook it fiercely. "No! It's not okay! Where are we going to get the money to pay for your medical bills? For food? For the apartment? Our family just grew and now I fucked it all up! I screwed up again Mattie!" his tears flowed free of his will. "I'm so sorry! I'm so so so sorry!"

.oOo.

**A/N**

**Okay Okay, for all of you who love Spain I'm sorry. I was trying to find someone to play the bad guy in this scene and well Spain was a bad ass pirate right? So this was Pirate Spain, okay?**

**Me: Aww, poor Alfred it's not our fault!**

**Alfred: I have to do something! Mattie needs me! My family needs me!**

**Matthew: Calm down Alfred, you're going to have a panic attack!**

**Toris: Who was that woman you saw that was blurred? I'm curious about her. **

**Raivis: Yeah me too!**

**Gilbert: I'm more concerned about how he's going to deal with the rape.**

**Alfred: ...**

**Me: (sadly) Until the next chapter...**


	7. Lucky Break

Alfred sat on the bed with his eyes cast down. It had been a long day. He said nothing of what happened to Arthur, it would only end with Antonio being killed and frankly Alfred was never for the death of any one. He had spent the rest of the day calling all the help wanted places that were listed in the paper. With each one that said no, each one that cursed him for not finishing high school, each one that refused a teenage boy his heart ached with pain. What was he going to do? What the hell was he going to do? He tried not to think of it now. "Посмотрите на меня." the order was harshly spoken, his husband was in a foul mood today. It must have been the fact his younger sister had refused to marry a competitor's son, which would have strengthened the company. Alfred obeyed and looked up at him. There was a soft smile that flashed across his husband's face. "Такой красивый синий цвет." Alfred only knew the word синий meaning blue. Was his husband talking about his eyes? He turned away, a light blush across his face.

Ivan pulled on the chain that was attached to the collar around the boy's neck. "Forgive, it hard to talk English when upset, da?" he asked. His violet eyes looking up and down the familiar body of the boy. Alfred nodded, showing he understood. Ivan cupped his head in his hand. "I say you have beautiful blue." The larger man gripped the back of Alfred's head and pushed him into a deep kiss. Ivan moved his free hand to the boy's cock, which to his displeasure was limp. Braking the kiss, he pushed Alfred's head into the mattress and roughly jerked the boy's hips so he was in position. With out any warning, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself deep with in the child. Alfred screamed in pain as he began to thrust before he was ready.

It hurt so much. The man was far too big for his liking but that didn't matter. What he wanted was never taken in consideration for he was merely a wife. Tears became present in his eyes. They were purely tears of pain, nothing more. Alfred felt him pick up to an inhumane pace. Nails dug into his back, drawing blood. He winced from the pain but kept his place. "Я слишком много для вас?" he could hear the cockiness in his voice. Of course it hurt. Eleven inches was too much for anyone.

Ivan was relishing in the pain he was seeing in the boy's face. It as delicious! Long had he been trying to purchase this boy for himself. The price for him was high, yes, but if his damn sister would have done as she was told, he would have had the money to pay for him. When he asked why she refused, she simply said that she loved someone else. When pressured some more on the identity of who it was, she grew angry and turned on her heels before running from the room. His eldest sister had said she would never be loved back by him the way she would want. It was all just so confusing to him. He was dragged from his thoughts by Alfred screaming from his tender spot. His whole body raving in pain and pleasure. This was how it always was. He would come in, speak to him, abuse him, fuck him and leave. Today was going to be different. Alfred could tell he wasn't going to leave like he always did.

As Ivan pounded into the smaller body, he pushed him deeper and deeper into the bed. He was purposely suffocating him. He heard orgasms were far better when you are suffocated. Yet, the child was barely half hard. It was annoying. He struck his sweet spot so why? Why wasn't the fucking child hard? With most people he was with, just brushing against his large cock made them hard, but this boy was just taking it. He narrowed his eyes and gripped the chain. He yanked it back harshly, pulling the boy up by his neck. The chain caused him to arch to an unnatural angle. More pain filled him as the large cock was slammed into him harder. Tears ran down his face as he tried not to whimper and cry out. Ivan had always told him, if he had the need to cry out that he should cry out his name. Alfred did at times, as a wife should, in order to please him. Even though the collar was cutting at his neck. There would be marks for sure. These were going to be hard to hide from Mattie.

The Russian reached around the boy and gripped his cock. If he wasn't going to get hard on his own then he was going to help him. He pumped in time with his thrusts, though his grip was far from gentle. He could feel the boy's body trembling with pain. It drove him mad. Ivan wanted more, more pain, more shaking, more suffering! He was in total control of the boy. It was so beautiful! Alfred was a true wife! It was the reason Ivan had wanted his sister to wed that bastard, so he could buy Alfred and wed him. He would have a wife, one whom obeyed his every wish. A submissive beauty that did as he was told without question. He had wanted this from the moment he saw him.

It was months ago when he was looking for a new wife. His old wife had become too stretched and provided him with no pleasure. There were several good looking wives around. The Italian brother's were far from horrific, but he didn't want to deal with them. There was the Swiss man that was quite attractive but the look in his eyes was far from appealing. The brunette Lithuanian was of great interest to him yet, he looked far too used. It wasn't until he saw those big sapphire eyes that he knew he found the right wife. The boy was shy, regretfully trying to hide his form. Yet, before a purchase, the husbands have a right to view and inspect their potential wives. Ivan did just that. In view of the others he had seen before, he ordered the boy to strip down. The blonde was hesitant at first and looked to the brunette who only nodded at him. He shed the yukata he wore, a choice by the Master for they were easy to shed and place back on. The child covered his length, pink blush dusted across his flawless cheeks. His skin was slightly tanned and soft as flower petals to the touch. As he circled him, the child shook from the cold. Ivan was sure something was wrong with him. It was impossible for someone so beautiful to work in such a place. His eyes caught the glimpse of his round, firm ass. A smile twisted across his lips. Of course, he had to be loose! Bending down to one knee he sped the cheeks apart to get a better look. The pucker was small and a lovely shade of pink. Yet, Ivan wished to be sure. He licked his finger and shoved it inside of the body. The boy hissed in pain but remained as he was. Ivan chuckled, he was extremely tight, virgin tight but Ivan knew better then to think he was. As he pulled his finer out he stood up and looked the boy over again. He was curious to know what the boy's cock looked like. "Remove your hands so I see, da?" it was an order not a question. The sapphire eyes looked up at Ivan as if to beg not to, as if he were ashamed of his own body. "You will move them, da?" he ordered again, this time in a deeper voice. The blonde looked away as his hands trembled. Ivan was never known for his patience. He gripped the child's wrists and jerked them from his body. The boy cried out in pain but Ivan got what he wanted. Above average, bigger then he had thought, though no where near as big as himself. He huffed and released the blonde before going to the man named Arthur. "I want the sapphire eyed blonde." He watched as the caterpillar eye brow bastard smirked. That was it. Since then he owned the boy's Wednesday and Friday nights.

"IVAN!" the boy cried as he came all over the sheets. He laughed at the crack in the boy's voice. He was close. Oh so close. He threw the boy on the bed and flipped him over so he faced him. Without hesitating he shoved himself in the abused entrance once more and began to thrust with one purpose, to release his hot cum in his wife's ass. He slammed into him fast and hard, going balls deep pulling out to where only the tip was still in and slamming back in balls deep with inhumane speed. Alfred moaned and mewled as he sought his own orgasm. Ivan must have hit that spot again for he screamed his name once more, this pushed him over the edge and he came so deliciously hard in the boy. His whole body wreathing in pleasure. He pulled out with a slight pop and looked down at his exhausted wife. He wanted him. Wanted to fuck him when ever he pleased instead of waiting. He sighed. He would have to find away to make his sister marry his competitor else there was no way he could afford the bitch beneath him. Oh how he wished he could come home to see his wife in a skimpy outfit doing the dishes or making dinner. He smirked. He would have been able to afford it if his damn twin wasn't apart of the deal. If only, he whispered, if only. He pressed his lips to the blonde's. "Вы были прекрасны, мои подсолнечника." he whispered in his ear after he nibbled on it.

Alfred struggled as he tried to sit up, his body in pain from the recent pounding. His tired eyes kept down below that of his husband, a sign of respect. "С-Cпасибо тебе, мой любящий муж." he said weakly, unsure if he had said it right. Ivan was taken back by this. None of the others had bothered to learn his native tongue but this high school drop out took the time to. A smile crossed his lips. The boy would be his, with or without the money from the competitor's son. "До свидания." he said kissing his forehead before heading out.

~§ξ§~

Alfred limped into the apartment as silently as he could. It was late and even Toris was home. He had suffered little tonight but the cost of his wounds was $120 extra. The large Russian just smiled and paid before turning to Alfred and gave him $250 bonus. He was unsure what to do, it was the first time he had been give a bonus. He also couldn't help but feel grateful. Alfred simply bowed to him and thanked him with a full kiss upon his lips, one the man didn't have to start.

He set the money down on the counter and looked at the left over food. It all looked so good. Kiku had out done himself. The tempura shrimp was to die for and the rice was cooked to perfection. He only wished he could have eaten it when it was freshly done. Yet, he didn't complain. He was happy everyone seemed to enjoy it all.

"You're neck...it looks painful." Kiku said as he walked from the couch to the table where Alfred was sitting. He looked at it in the limited light. He could tell it was black and blue as well as the fact it had been so bad that it bleed. His eyes looked up into those he loved so much. "You look so tired." he whispered softly as he cupped Alfred's face with his hand.

Alfred just smiled. "It's nothing. He could have been worse." he nibbled at the tempura, he wasn't hungry but he knew he needed to eat. "You're a hell of a cook, I envy your wife." he said light heartedly, oblivious to Kiku's feelings of him. Kiku was always a far better cook. Alfred would always joke and tell him that it was because he was Asian. Kiku never minded though.

He blushed, thinking of Alfred as his lovely wife. Of him cooking the blonde meals. He felt a cold hand on his forehead. "Alfred-san, what are you..."

"You turned red all of a sudden. I think you're sick or have a fever." he said with a worried look on his lovely face.

Kiku blushed a darker shade of red. "I...um...well..." He felt his length grow hard. He quickly covered his shame with his hands and shook his head. "Y-You have it all wrong I..." cool lips touched his forehead. That was it, he came under his yukata and moaned softly as he did. Alfred had kissed him. Alfred had kissed him. Alfred. Had. Kissed. Him. He smiled softly, forgetting his embarrassment. His eyes wondered to the smiling blonde. He was so _KAWAII_! Then he noticed it. There was sauce on the blonde's lip. This was his chance! He leaned forward. His eyes half closed. "Alfred..." he whispered softly. When the blonde looked he licked the sauce off his soft, moist and tender lips. It wasn't enough, he wanted more! Yet, he stopped himself and let out a little chuckle.

"Kiku?" Alfred asked confused.

"Oh, you had some sauce on your lip. In Japan it's wasteful to leave it there." he said softly, his mind replaying the few seconds when their lips hand grazed each other. His heart racing as his body once again became hard. He thanked Kami-sama for the blessed darkness.

Alfred chuckled. "You're so weird Kiki." the blonde said using the old nickname he had given to Kiku.

"Whatever Allie." Kiku could play that game too. They sat and spoke of times past. Of how Kiku was lonely in the large house and of how Alfred was going to find a job. That's when Kiku mentally slapped himself in the face. The answer had been there the whole time! "Alfred!" He yelled forgetting how late it was. Luckily Eduard shifting in his sleep was the response to his cry. "Why not work for me? I need an assistant! It's a really easy job! All you have to do is follow me to my appointments, wake me on time, and keep track of my time! You can move into the mansion with your brother and I can pay you good money!" Kiku said in an excited whisper.

Alfred was shocked to say the least. Kiku was offering him a job. A good paying job! Yet, Alfred shook his head. Kiku looked at him questionably. "I can't leave Toris and his brother's to rot here..."

"That's okay, I can give you guy's that old servant's house on the property! It's used for storage but there is plenty of room in the basement for it all! Come one Alfred! I can find a job for Toris as well!" Kiku's excitement peeked as he thought it all through. His only hope was that Alfred would agree.

Alfred thought hard about it. A house. A real house for his family. Who would refuse it? He couldn't find a down fall to it except that he would have to travel further in order to get to the Red Light district. That was a small detail, with the money he would save he could buy a bike. For everyone. Yet, only one thing swayed his decision. A house was far better for Mattie then an old drafty apartment. He handed Kiku a piece of paper. "Here."

"What's this?" he asked unsure what Alfred's answer was.

"My resume."

~§ξ§~

Kiku returned back to the large mansion. He was greeted as always by the butler at the door, then by the dusting maid, the kitchen maid, the cook, and so many more. He climbed the long stairs that held Japanese style red bridge railing. The house was heavily influenced by Asian cultures. Paintings littered the walls and all sorts of pottery and busts of famous Asian men such as the emperors China and scientists.

Kiku ignored all of that and made his way to his elder brother's office. He was determined to get Alfred a job and keep his promise of a house. He would stop at nothing to get him what was promised.

A pair of familiar ands gripped his chest. He narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Im Yong Soo please stop groping my chest!" he asked with venom in his voice. He turned to see his overly happy brother who hugged him. He rolled his eyes.

"Kiku! It's been forever since I seen you!" he called. "Kaoru! Look Kiku's home!" he yelled.

An indifferent face appeared before them and shook his head. "Honestly, Im Yong Soo, he just spent some time at his friend's house. It's not like he went to another country." he huffed. "Yet, it is good to see you brother."

"You too Kaoru. Is Mao or Mei around?" he asked looking around. He saw them coming up from behind them. Mei ran at him. "Brother I heard some one with you're voice over the phone!" She said cheerfully. "He sounded just like you!" Mei had been sent to work at a low class job as punishment for over spending her budget.

"It was me." he said softly. He turned to Mao who was leaning against the wall. Her long hair hanging in a beautiful braid. "Mao, how was you're visit to Vietnam? Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked. She had been saving in order to go there and find her birth parents.

She shook her head. "The village said they left after they put me up for adoption. No one knew them there." she said sadly. Mei hugged her.

"Well, none of us know our real parents anyway. We should be grateful to Big Brother for taking us in and giving us a family." Kaoru said.

Kiku looked at his brothers and sisters. He was the eldest and from Japan. Kaoru was second and from Hong Kong. Mao the third and from Vietnam. Im Yong Soo was from South Korea and Mei was from Taiwan. The five of them made up the Wang family children.

"So, tell us Kiku where are you heading?" Im Yong Soo asked, that damn smile on his face. He was always so curious about Kiku.

"I need to speak with Aniki." he said as he headed for the door.

Mei stepped in front of him. "Hey anh lớn, who is Alfred to you?" she asked happily. "You know the one you were looking for when you called the restaurant." she was curious since she saw what had happened to him the day before.

"He's my best friend. Now, please I have to speak with Aniki..."

"It's sad what happened to him. The poor guy..." She grew angry. "Why an older man thinks he can take advantage of a younger boy like that and use him for his body...It makes me sick!"

Kiku froze. "What?" He turned to her. "What happened?" he asked. His mind instantly forgetting his task.

"Some old pervert raped him in the middle of the lunch rush! Boss man stopped it and kicked the crud out of him but Alfred stopped him and quit. I don't get him. If it was me I would have let Boss man kill him." She sighed. "Yet it was a noble jester to protect human life."

Kiku's body shook. So that's why Alfred refused to talk and buried his head in finding a new job. He turned around and opened the door to the office. At the large desk was his Big Brother. He was working quietly as Kiku walked in. He bowed respectfully. "Aniki, may we speak?"

The elder looked up from the rim of his reading glasses. A gentle smile crossed his lips and he nodded. Kiku sat on his legs and watched a moment as his brother practiced calligraphy, something he did when he was thinking. "So, what is it Xiǎo dìdì?" he asked.

"I need to ask if I may have the old servant's house. I have hired new employees and wish for them to live here on the grounds, with your permission that is."

His brother stopped and looked up at him curiously. "Why is that? None of the others stay here." He said continuing his character for love.

"Well, you see they are close friends of mine and well, they need help. They are willing to work for what they have and I do need an assistant as you said so..." he looked through his bag and pulled out the resume.

"No, I have already hired you an assistant already." he said without looking up. "I'm not running a charity."

"Aniki please! They are close to me. They were my friends from the orphanage and..." he bowed his head and held out the resume respectfully to his brother. "Please reconsider!"

He sighed and took the paper. His eyes lit up as he read the name. Jones, Alfred F. A smile crossed his lips. Kami-sama was truly on his side. "Very well. You may do as you wish. I look forward to meeting your friends."

Kiku stood up and smiled happily as he bowed respectfully. "ARIGATOU-GOZAIMASU ANIKI!" he ran from the room to prepare the house.

Yao ran his fingers across the name. His eyes softened. It was truly a lucky day. Instead of coming to the boy, the boy was coming to him. He set the paper down and wrote on it. He chuckled as he looked at the crossed out Jones and the written Wang. "Wang, Alfred F." he whispered. "Such a lovely sound." he uncovered the rest of the picture to reveal an Asian style drawing of none other then the very child whom was going to belong to Yao. The very child who would become his beloved wife.

.oOo.

**A/N**

**okay good chapter? I hope. **

**RUSSIAN**

**Посмотрите на меня****= look at me **

**Такой****красивый****синий цвет****=such a beautiful blue **

**Я слишком****много для вас****?****=am I too much for you? **

**Вы****были прекрасны****,****мои****подсолнечника****=you were perfect, my sunflower**

**С****-C****пасибо тебе,****мой****любящий муж****.=thank you, my dear husband. **

**До свидания****=good-bye**

**Vietnamese**

**anh lớn****=big brother**

**Chinese **

**Xiǎo dìdì=little brother**

**For storylover167**

** for the great comments! I loved how you looked deeply into what I wrote and how you picked up on some of my hinting! Arigatou-Gozaimasu!  
><strong>


	8. French Surprise

That day seemed just a bit brighter for Alfred. He could hardly understand Kiku when he came over later after he spoke to his brother. Everyone, except for Toris (who was at the King Fritz) seemed to listen in. He couldn't contain his excitement any more. He ran and hugged Mattie and told him the good news. The were going to move there. Kiku was going to provide them with aid in the move as Alfred went to his nightly job. Matthew was clearly happy. He would be able to see his brother more often. His brother would have his own bed and the other's their own beds. It seemed almost too good to be true. Alfred didn't care. As long as he stayed on the land, Kiku would pay for their housing. He would be able to pay the medical bills and pay more to his Master for his debt.

He placed his two week notice for his security guard job. Mathias was upset until he found that Alfred was working for his second boss. Mathias worked for Yao as a security grounds man, which basically meant he wondered the grounds of the property. Alfred couldn't have been any happier. He trusted Mathias to do his job, that he would protect his brother and family.

Belle was sad. Since Alfred would have more money he could hire Matthew a new and better nurse. That wasn't the case. Instead, Alfred had told her he could finally pay her what she deserved. When questioned on why, he simply laughed and said that she was Matthew's closest friend. In the three years she had been working for them, she had never seen Alfred so happy. It was amazing how handsome he looked with a bright smile on his face compared to the dark frown he always wore.

Although he was overly happy, although he could not contain his excitement, Alfred feared his moving would anger his Master. There was nothing he could do but tell him the address he was now currently at. Hopefully his Master would not be too upset at this. That he would understand that he was doing this for his brother. He put on a happy face as he opened the door to leave for work. He froze, glaring at the man who stood with his hand in the air ready to knock. He couldn't understand how or why he was there but he was.

"A-Alfred I wanted to talk to you and..." Gilbert said unsure of the look on the boy's face. He had begged Toris to tell him where Alfred lived. Had begged him to tell him so he could talk him back into working for him. He pressed charged on Antonio for defiling his bar, but he was unable to do more then that because Alfred had to press charges.

"Please if you'll excuse me..." he said softly as he tried to move around him. He knew Gilbert wanted him to press charges. He wouldn't. It was a waist of time and money, neither of which he could spare. Yet, it was his fault to begin with. If he hadn't tempted the Spaniard then none of this would have happened. In a way he was grateful to the bastard for this.

"You said once that you owed me so much because I gave you a chance. That me hiring you kept your family together." He hated to use this but Alfred wouldn't look at him. "Please just listen to me." he gripped Alfred's wrist.

He didn't look back. He couldn't look back. Tears had already become apparent in his eyes. "Hurry please. I can't be late..." he said softly. He owed him that much. After he had refused such a cheap price for sex with him. Any of his husbands would have jumped at the offer.

"I want you to come back. Come back and work for me. You're so proficient at your job. You help others and you don't complain like they do. You're diligent and quick. I never get complaints about you..." he gripped his wrist tighter. "Alfred I was going to promote you on Monday. And then the events of Tuesday...I was going to make you Manager." It was true. He wanted to surprise him on his birthday with the news.

Alfred didn't know what to say. He was promoted? A high school drop out was going to be promoted? Things truly were too good to be true. He snapped around, his wrist still in Gilbert's hold. "What, did you think if you promoted me that I would sleep with you?" Anger consumed him. Was this all anyone he knew ever thought about? Or was it all his fault? He could feel the hate and rage building. He knew it was misdirected. It hurt too much, the pain of it all.

Gilbert was at a loss for words. Was this what the boy thought of him? He looked into his cerulean eyes with a burning passion. With a flaming lust for him to understand that his intentions were pure. Yet, all he found himself dong was getting lost in those blue eyes. He was so beautiful. It wasn't him. He couldn't be blamed for what his body did. Before he knew it, Alfred had been thrown into the wall. Gilbert's body pressed painfully against the boy's as he forced him into a deep kiss. It was full of passion, of love and lust. He wasn't fighting him. It was odd, but Gilbert didn't care. He ran his hands up and down the boy's body, pushing their bodies as close as they could go. There was something about him, something that Gilbert wanted, no what he _needed_. He pulled away from the kiss and moved down to his neck. No one ever wanted him because he was an albino. White hair, pail skin and the devil's red eyes. He was nothing like his brother with his blonde hair, sky blue eyes and tan skin. He was smaller, weaker then his brother.

Alfred remained silent. He allowed him what ever he wanted. As long as he stayed silent, Mattie wouldn't see. It was hard back when he first...joined his master, to convince Matthew that he was mugged. That nothing else had happened besides him getting beaten and robbed. As long as Matthew didn't see.

Gilbert clenched his teeth as he pulled himself away. His eyes narrowed. What was he doing? Was he this desperate for someone to love him that he was doing this? He turned to leave. There was nothing for him here. Nothing he could change as time went on. He was spun around and pulled into a kiss. His eyes wide with confusion and shock. What was going on? Alfred was kissing him back. So much confusion and pain. Pain from knowing he would never have him. When the kiss was broken Alfred looked away blushing. "I thank you for your attempt, you are the first to care so much for a person like me but, forget me. I'm not worth loving. My interest is making my brother's life comfortable. As long as he's alive I will work to see his life is as happy as I can make it." tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he smiled. "I can't live without him. We've been together for as long as we could remember. We share everything with each other. Feelings, laughter, love, life and if it should pass..." he took a step toward the stairs and turned back looking into those ruby eyes with a gentle look. "Even death." Gilbert's eyes grew wide as the blonde vanished from his sight. That was why. This was what he _needed_ from the boy. The boy had a pure heart and his love ran so deeply into him. Gilbert wanted him, and there was only one way to have him.

~§ξ§~

Alfred sat in the 1700's French style room. The bed was large and fashioned with red silk bedding. It was soft to his touch. The black lace netting hung from the top of the bed and was tied to the four posts that held it up. In the limited lighting, only coming from the various lit candles that scattered about the room, he could see a French style couch, which was new, off to the corner near the unlit fireplace. There was a medium size chest set on the night stand beside the bucket of ice that held the wine and two glasses. It was odd to him that there were two when Alfred never drank. He shook it off, perhaps they forgotten. He turned to his clothes. He was in a lovely blue silk kimono. The obi, as Kiku had once told him it was called, was a simple black with a bow in the back. The reasoning behind it was that the Frenchman wore a silk robe as well and he preferred that things be made as simple as possible when he was drunk.

He didn't wait long. As soon as he was ready, the Frenchman was notified and was all too excited to have his night with him. "Bonjour!" he called as he opened the doors to the room. His eyes already undressing him. "Avez-vous m'avez manqué, ma chère?" He asked as he bowed down to one knee before him and crossed his left arm to the right shoulder bowing his head. "J'ai attendu avec impatience pour notre réunion." He extended his hand and gave him a blue rose. It was real, and had once been white.

Alfred took in the scent and forced a smile. "Je vont merci mon cher mari." his voice was low and he stumbled over the words. The Frenchman, who was named Francis, stood up then and cupped his cheek. "Ohonhonhon, You're French is a little lacking, but mon cher you're attempts are adorible!" He kissed his lips, his tongue exploring the mouth as if there was something he had missed. When he broke the kiss he licked his lips with anticipation of what was to come. He took the rose from his hand and placed it in the honey blond hair. "There you are! It matches you're lovely sapphire eyes, no?" he said excitedly as he looked the boy over. "Vous êtes d'une beauté éblouissante mon cher!"

Alfred blushed as he looked away. This man always praised his looks. Always praised his reactions. Yet, that was all he was to the man, a beautiful toy to forfill his sexual needs. "Ohonhon, no need to be shy mon cher." he curled his finger under the boy's chin and turned him too look at him. His eyes were soft and gentle as he ran his hands between the gap of his kimono. His hands were skilled and moved with deadly accuracy. Alfred closed is eyes, he was far too embarassed to look at him. Francis pulled away and smiled. "Non, not until I've had my wine!" he whispered softly into Alfred's ear. He moved to the wine and smiled happily as he popped off the top and poured himself a glass. Inhaling it before taking a small sip. "Manufique!" he yelled.

Alfred smiled softly and relaxed, for now. It always started like this. Francis would come in and praise his looks, kiss him, grope him, drink is wine as he cuddled with him and kissed him, only to fuck him cruely later on using god knows what. He was going to make the best of things. "Ohonhon, it seems Arthur finally bought me one!" He seemed to dance to the new chair and examine it as if it were a beautiful woman. His eyes lit up at the patterns of a dark rose were embelished upon it. He couldn't help himself but sit in it. The soft bedding drove him insane as he relaxed. "Come mon cher! Rest with me." he patted the space next to him. He dared not to disobey. The chair was large enough for them both. Francis sat up to light the fire, giving the room a more romantice feel. He returned to his prize hand leaned back, bringing his wife with him. Alfred rested his head on Francis' chest. The hair poked through the opening in the robe, but Alfred ignored it.

The elder man ran his hand up and down the length of the boy's back, relishing in every shiver the boy gave at his sensitive back being stroked. It wouldn't be long now before the true fun began. Today there was a surprize instore for the young child before him. The only reason he was able to pay for the boy was because his lover paid for him. The fact that he and Arthur had been together for as long as either of them could remember. He was there when Arthur built this place out of a few simple run aways to the glory it was now. Though most of them were willing to join for the money, this boy was one of the few who were cruely forced into it. It was Arthur's doing of course and though he loved him, he didn't condone him doing such to a meer child. Yet, he was no better for what he was doing. He sighed lightly and sipped his wine. Arthur and him were close as lover but upon the discovery of the boy, a wedge was driven. His lover obsessed over the boy and how much he was making from him. How much he himself had loved to fuck him. France felt a surge of want and lust for the boy as well upon seeing him so well dressed in a silk kimono. His blonde hair shining in the light as well as his lovely blue eyes which shown like sapphires. The only good thing to come of it was that he was not one of Sadik's whores, he never envied them. He smiled gentelly as he thought of what was to come. It had been a few days since Arthur had called upon him. He coudn't wait.

"Tell moi mon cher, how is your brother?" he asked trying to make light conversation. The boy tensed at the question and looked up at him. Clearly that was the last thing he wished to speak of in such a siduation.

"He's doing well. He's able to walk alot more." his voice had hints of many emotions. Pride in his brother's strangth, love, happiness, fear, anxiety and sadness. All present and well displaid all over his body. He lowered his head back to his chest. His hand cluching Francis' robe. He regretted the quetion. Regretted knowing that his wife would have to answer.

The knock at the door made Alfred jump. It was rare to be disturbed during a evening with one's husband. Even more so the lover of his Master. The Frenchman chukled at the jolt of the boy as he sat up, eyes turned toward the door as if he were a deer caught in headlights. The boy was by far adorible. "You may come in." Francis called, though he knew already who it was.

Arthur walked in holding a wooded box in his arms. His emrald eyes locked onto the boy's fear stricken face as he walked in. Francis greeted him happily with kisses to his cheek and Arthur responded with a kiss on the lips. "Mon Ami! I've missed you so!" he called happily kissing him all over.

"Calm yourself Francis." he said as he set the box on the bed. "I don't want your performance stunted." he joked. Arthur looked past him to the boy. His blue eyes never left him. He knew that the child was thinking he had done something wrong. It was fun to brake him metally, much as he did physically. Oh how fun that had been. He was hard to brake in. His pride and love for his brother had given him a deadly will to live. Yet, even lions fall victom to a stronger more dominate male.

"Non need to worry mon ami! I have not even touched myself in anticipation for tonight! It was hard when all I ever do was think about you, non?" he laughed and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "Even harder when you don't come to bed as you should." He turned his head and kissed the other.

The brit smiled and plaied with the small hairs of Francis' beard. "I'm proud of you poppet! Now, where is the wine? It was quite expencive but of course it is your faveorite after all." It took no time for the devoted lover to bring the glass. "Such a fine wine." he commened as he drank it. "You underestimate the France mon ami!" he joked.

Alfred felt his lungs beginging to burn from the breath he was holding. Unable to stand it any longer he breath out and sucked in a sharp gust of air. Both pairs of eyes were on him as he coaughed viciously. Francis ran to his side as Arthur just glared. It eneded soon with Francis forcing him to drink somof the wine. It was good but he would never drink much of it. Once he calmed down, he sat on the chair silently with his head down. He had caused trouble for his Master. Had interoupted him while he spoke and took the attention of his lover. He didn't know what punishment awaited him.

"Poor child, you've scared him!" Francis called as he hugged Alfred. He cooed soft words of reasurence but he knew the boy's fear of Arthur was just.

"Don't worry lad, it was nothing to be all spooked over." he said softly. Alfred looked up ar Arthur. This was a different man then the one he had always known. This man seemed kind and caring. He walked over and patted the boy's head. His rough hands were now soft. Could this possibly be the same man? Arthur's eyes looked over at the choker the boy was wearing, obiously to hide the marks the collar had left him from the night before.

"Arthur tell me, what do we do from here? It's been so long since we were together like this and not even we have been in a three way before, let alone the boy." Alfred's face blushed a bright red and his heart beat raced. Threeway? How on earth was he to survive that? He could barely handle one man a night and now he was exspceted to handle two?

"Aww relax Francis, we'll be fine, after all we watched so many movies with such in it right? It shouldn't be hard." Arthur reassured his lover.

Francis covered the boy's ears with his hands but sound still got through. "I'm not worried about us, it's him I'm worried about! If we over do it he could tear and be hurt _tres_ bad! It could ruien him for the rest of his life!" Alfred's eyes grew wide. Tear? Ruien me for the rest of my life? Tears grazed his eyes as he thought of the pain to come. Why were they going to do this to him? Couldn't they just go one at a time?

Arthur shook his head at the poor attempt to hide the truth. "Look what you did, now he's scared." Arthur cupped the blonde's face in his hands and gave a tender smile. "Lad trust me, I won't allow you to be ruiened." he knew a quick peck would do nothing to reasure his confidence but he did it anyway. Turning to his lover. "Don't tell me you're backing out, after all it was you who suggested it."

A blush came over him. "Oui, but still..." he was so unsure.

The brit cupped Francis' groin and smiled viciously. "You're harder then marble." he chuckled.

"And you're harder then those scones you tried to cook!" he huffed back as he backed away.

Arthur licked his lips. "I burned them because I was too busy thinking of tonight!" He walked to the box on the bed and opened it. In his hands were what seemed to be leather straps and a mess of chains. "I brought your favorite."

Franics's eyes lit up with excitement. "Are we going to strap him in that? Did you bring it all with you?" he asked as he danced over to the box and pulled out a ball that had leather straps attached to it. "It's been a few months since his German husband had told us of this!" he said as he pulled out more chains.

Alfred felt his heart about to burst from fear. They were going to put all of that on him? Why would anyone willingly were that kind of thing? He shook his head as his thoughts turned to Matthew. He needed the money. Yet, perhaps if he was good, his Master would not be angry about the address change. What else was there to do? He couldn't refuse. Even if he had wanted to he could never refuse his Master. He was snapped from his thoughts as he heard something smack against flesh. Francis rubbed his bottom as Arthur waved the riding crop in front of him mockingly. He was silightly jelous. Even if it was his Master and his lover, they seemed so happy together. His eyes were cast down. He could never have that. His life was Matthew and nothing more. Matthew needed him more then he needed to be loved. It wasn't the only reason though. He wasn't worth love. He was a whore, a sexual object used to satify men's needs. Yes he was beautiful, although he didn't see it, now but one day his looks would lessen and he would not have the 'love' they claimed to have for him anymore. 'I love you.' Those words echoed in his head as did the image of the man whom had said them. He blushed bright red as he thought of him. His heart began to race as he thought of the life they would have based on that 'I love you.' He shook his head violently. Even in his mind, it was not ment to be.

A hand took his and he jumped. "Ohonhonhon! Looks like the little one has gone and gotten excited! Look at his face!" Franics leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "Simply adorible!" he cooed as he lifted his hand that held Alfred's and pulled him up. He walked him over to the bed and told him to remain standing. Softly he wraped his arms around the child's waist and undid the bow. The rest fell from his body leaving him bare before them. Arthur removed the cloth around his neck and examined the wounds. He nodded his head as if agreeing with himself before he placed the collar in his hands on him. The chains were cold as they brushed across his skin. Francis locked his hands behind his back with tight straps, the chains holding them in place. At this point, Francis sat on the bed and pulled Alfred onto his lap. The hard buldge pressing uncomfortibly to his entrance. The eldest blonde ran his hands down the smooth leg and bent it so his lover could tie them together. The youngest blonde didn't fight. He was obediant, well trained by Arthur. Once both legs were bound, he placed in the ball gag and laid the boy on the bed smiling. He looked so beautiful, so tempting.

Arthur took no time as he pulled out the crop and sacked the tender ass. The owner let out a grunt of pain but nothing more. A demonic smile plastered across his face. He hit him again in the same spot. Damn the way his ass moved when it was hit. The position was simply erotic. everything in full veiw, though he wished the boy would get hard. He turned to his lover as he hit him a third time. He was antzy, shiftinng from one leg to another as he tried to restain himself. Arthur chuckled. "You can play with him dear, I don't mind." His love's eyes lit up like a child on christmas morning.

He moved to the boy's ass and spred his cheeks. The small pink pucker held small traces of black and blue from the abuse it was put through. The poor boy must have a hard and pain filled time in the bathroom. He shook his head and turned back to the pucker. For as much as he had been through, he was stll amazingly tight. It was hard to believe such a thing was real. He traced the little pucker with his finger earning him a moan from his wife. "Si belle..." he whispered softly, his hot breath against the child's hole. Arthur watched curiously as his French lover slipped a finger in the boy's body. Another moan escaped the ball gag. He licked his dry lips. He couldn't be sure how much longer he could wait. He wanted to drive nto that tight body just as much as his lover did. It was driving him insane!

Alfred closed his eyes as the man pushed his fnger inside of him. It didn't hurt, it only felt weird. No matter how many times it was done to him, he would never be used to the feeling. He needed to distract himself, just like before. His mind wandered to an open grassy field. A lake was off to the left and trees of to the right. Wild flowers littered the tall grass that moved like the ocean waves whenever the wind blew. "My little Alfred. My baby Matthew." the soft femine voice called. He turned to see a woman on to of the hill. Her long ebony hair blowing in the wind and rubing past he tanned skin. Her eyes were coved by the shadow from her hair. Arms extened wide, waiting for him. "Alfie!" He turned to see his brother, strong and healthy running to him. It brought tears to his eyes. "Look! She's calling us!" he said happily and gripped his hand. Matthew tugged him up the hill, running toward that woman. "My little Alfred. My baby Matthew." she said again. She stepped forward her arms still spread out for them. Matthew let go of Alfred and ran into her embrace. He nuzzled his head in her chest and let out a content sigh. She held him tightly, a sad pained smile on her lips as tears ran down her cheek. "My baby Matthew." she said softly. She was thin, and frail looking, much like he was now. "Alfred!" Mattew's voice called to him, his arm out waiting for him to join them. Alfred took a step forward. He could feel her warmth, even from this far away he could feel it. He wanted it. He wanted that warmth! Without hesitaion, he ran to her and nuzzled his head between her breasts. She was so warm. So soft. "My little Alfred." she whispered as she caressed his hair. "Mother..." he heard Matthew say. Before he could go anything, he felt the ball gag be removed.

Comming back, he looked up at Francis who was compleately bare. His long, not so thick, cock infront of him. Arthur was behind him, his not quite as long but thicker cock possitioned at his entrance. Had he been so far gone he didn't even feel Francis streach him properly? He brushed it all off, worrying about it wouldn't help him. "Oui, Arthur, he is aboslutely stunning like this!" he looked down. It seemed he had been complimented. Francis placed his cock near the open mouth. He was shocked that he didn't have to order him to do so. Again he felt that Arthur was a great trainer. He looked back to said person whom gave him a quick nod. At once, they both slammed themselves into the poor blonde. Arthur was taking him almost dry, he could feel what little saliva was left from the Frenchmans earlier pleasuring, if you can call it that, of his hole. It hurt like hell but what could he do? Nothing. Just as he always had. Nails dug deeply into his hips as hands laced within his hair and tugged at it roughly. The smell of sweat and ecstacy filled the air with a musky smell. It made Alfred's stomach turn and he had to force himself not to throw up but the stinging pain was at the back of his throat. The long hard cock was pushed down deeper, causing him to choke and gag.

"Careful! Don't choke him like that!" Arthur scolded his lover. His pace quickened from anger and his nails dug deeper into his flesh drawing blood. He could feel him pull back a bit freeing his throat and allowing him to breath. "Pardonnez-moi, mon cher." he said huskily through his strained breathing.

Alfred tried hard not to pay attention to what was going on. The only thing tying him to the horrific scene was the unbareable pain. He could handle it though, just like the many times before. Just like when he was first brought to his Master. He closed his eyes tightly, banishing those memories from his thoughts. Francis bucked his hips subconciously. Alfred couldn't breath. The long cock blocked his throat and the owner was far gone in bliss to realize what was happening. He tried to moved his body but the binds restricted his movements. Moaning didn't help him. All it did was casuse them to be driven further from their minds. Hot tears ran down his face. He was going to suffocate between them. He was going to die and Mattie was going to be left alone in this world. He was going to die slowly, no one there to pay the medical bills that kept him alive. His brother, his twin, they would be divided. Matthew would go to heaven, would be with their mother. Alfred would go to hell, and burn in the eturnal flames for what he had done to save his brother. This didn't scare him, it was the separation. The separation in the Afterlife and the separation in the living world. Seperation is what scared him the most. He narrowed his eyes as life drained from him. NO! He wouldn't die! He couldn't! Matthew needed him far too much! There was nothing he could think of to was...He would be punished for it but that didn't matter, as long as he was alive, as long as he could pay Matthew's bills even if it ment brutal abuse for what he was about to do.

"AGH!" the Francis howled in pain as he withdrew from Alfred. "Il m'a mordu!" he cried as he smacked him across his face sending Texas, as he called his glasses, flying to some unknown corner. Alfred let in a sharp gasp of air that hurt his lungs. He fell to the side coaughing and breathing heavily. His face a disterbing purplish color as he grabbed at air like a fish out of water. Through watery eyes, Francis could see that the boy had had troubles breathing. Guilt filled him and over powered the pain in his vital region. He moved to the boy and rubbed his back, cooing appoligies and kind words. He felt the hot cum of Artur's climax and withdraw. He looked to his slave and then to Francis whom was worring over the poor boy. With a heavy sigh he pulled the boy to his chest and carressed his sweat covered hair, rocking back and forth. It seemed like forever before he had calmed down. The room was spinning and he had a massive migraine. "Bloody git." he whispered as he felt the boy's breathing slow to a normal, relaxed pace.

"Francis, you need to becareful!" he scolded though he couldn't be too mad at his lover, he himself had been too far gone to notice. "You could have killed him."

"I never ment to! I'm so sorry!" he said to both of them but more so the one he had almost killed with his cock.

"Don't be." Alfred whispered. "It just means I was doing my job correctly, in providing you so much bliss..." he hoped his punishment would be quick and as painless as possible.

Arthur smirked. "Good answer poppet. A truely valuable slave you are to say such to your master and husband." He kissed him full on the lips. "Does this mean you can contuinue?" He asked with a raised eyesbrow.

Alfred expected nothing less of his master. He nodded. He would endure it, for his brother. Even if id was excruciatingly painful.

"N-Non! Arthur come now! He was nearly choked to death!" Francis yelled, upset that his love would do such a thing.

Arthur laughed, something Alfred rarely saw. "I didn't mean right away! The night is still so young!" he called through his laughter.

Alfred didn't want to wait, he wanted it all to be over as soon as possible. He leaned over and nuzzled at Arthur's now hardening cock. He wanted it to end, to go home to his brother in their new house. It's all he wanted. He was a slut anyway so acting like this didn't bother him, much.

"It seemed he has another idea." Arthur Shoved his now hardened cock inside Alfred's tight ass and leaned back so Alfred was lying on top of him. His legs spread open to the point Franics could see all and his cock hardened as well. As long as this went well, he should have them done in fourty-five to an hour. He let out a soft moan as Arthur moved to a better position. "Hey Francis, double penitrate him!"

His heart skipped a beat. Double penitration. Toris had warned him about this, warned him how painful it was to be streched that far. Arthur was thick, no where near Ivan but still, and Francis was long. Francis didn't hesitate. He climbed up and lowered himself into the already occupied hole. Alfred let out an inhumaine scream as he was pushed beyond his limits. He felt himself rip inside to make room for the second cock. It hurt so fucking much. Arthur covered his mouth, muffling his cries. It felt so wrong, no one should be streched this far. If he had known, if he had known...

The thrusts were at diffent paces in the beggining but soon they were in the same rythem. Fancis marked his neck, chest and where ever else he could reach. Arthur bite and nibbled his shoulders and back of his neck. Both men moaned in pure bliss. Both men were gone in their own worlds as they thrusted harshly into the small abused hole, ignoring the blood that flowed out. He was truely helpless now. The pain was so great that in order to lession it, he was forced to stay as still as he could. Each rock and each thrust tearing him open even more.

Another shift from the Frenchman, more tore open, more blood leaked out, more pain, louder screams muffled by a cruel hand. His breathing was labored and strained. He could hear both whispering profanities and silent compliments on how good he felt, on how good the other's dick felt rubbing against his own withing that tight hole. The tears stopped comming, all were spent by this time. A hand gripped his thigh with brusing force. At one point the two of them were kissing over his shoulder, lost in their own love of each other and clearly blocking him out. He didn't care. The pain had took everything he had left from him. He could only pray it eneded soon. He felt one of them cum, most likely Francis. Yet, he didn't withdraw. Instead, the pain grew less as the cock soffened but this was Francis. It took him no time to become hard again, to strech him to that painful limit where he felt he would never return.

He recieved some mercy as they rested a moment, cursing inaudiably their native tongues. Arthur let Alfred's mouth go, only so he could run his hands along the curves of his body. Rough hands grabbed, pinched and pulled at his delicate skin. Francis foucused on his nipples. Pinching, bitting, sucking and rubbing his tongue over the rosy nubs bringing them to life.

The rest was short because they were right back at it. Slamming into him with violent force. He remained silent, far too tired to scream. Just pained moans. His eyes focused on the fire. Watched it dance, taunting him with it's freedom. Freedom to move and do as it liked. One of them smacked his ass with brusing force. Called him a whore, a slut, a fat ass cunt. They were close, he could feel it. Their speed, their uneven breathing and strained moans. It stung him as they came. The warm salty liquid seeped into the tears of his ass. It hurt. Withdraw was painful, the effects of two cocks now sinking in after the pleasure of his prostate being hit repeatively wore off.

He heard the chains rattle, the cool metal move across his skin, the releaf of his freed arms. He tried to sit up, but the pain fulled his body. He moaned painfully as he lay there. Caring hands ran through his hair as rouch ones rubbed what felt like a wet rag against his torn hole. Even through the pain he could feel the sickening feeling of the cum running down his thigh. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with Matthew. Warm arms wrapped around him. He smiled as he imagined them belonging to Matthew. A heavy sigh and he was in a painfilled sleep.


	9. Sound of Thunder

It hurt him. The pain of walking to his new home, it hurt. They had tore him in so many places that with every movement of his body, he felt the unending pain. His face was hard and emotionless. No tears fell. He limped heavily. Eyes looking blankly ahead of him. The property was at the end of the street. Four blocks. He was almost home. Almost to his brother. Ignoring the pain as best he could, he moved slightly quicker. It was a bad idea. The wound had reopened and blood trickled down his leg. Paying it no mind he continued at the pace. Two blocks. He could see Mathias near the gate. A soft smile crossed his lips. One block. Matthew, was close. It wasn't too long before he could curl up in his brothers arms. He prayed he didn't cry when he did.

"Hey Al, you work really late man." Mathias was as loud as ever but he was grateful to see him. He moved over allowed the gate to open. Painfully he moved inside as the gate closed behind him. "Dude, why are you limping?" he asked, looking worried as he watched his friends pain filled movements.

Alfred looked toward the house that lay just a few yards from the main mansion. To him it looked more like an Asian palace. It was impressive and beautiful. He turned to Mathias and smiled. "I hurt my leg on one of the loading blocks. It's nothing." he spoke softly, growing weaker from exhaustion. Mathias patted him on the back and gave him the cliché 'hope ya feel better' BS. Alfred thanked him and headed toward the small house.

It seemed like forever but he finally reached it. It was too dark to really see anything but he knew where to go. Kiku had told him that the room up the stairs and to the left would be perfect for Matthew. It was large and open, great heating and cooling with large windows for light. So that's where he headed, feeling around for a door. As silently as he could, he creped in. Soft shifting came from the bed, followed by a light yawn. It was Mattie alright. He sat on the bed, painful, and removed his shoes, more pain. His arms wrapped around his twin, pulling him close. His brother was warm. "Good morning Alfred." he heard in a tired voice. He snickered. "Morning Matthew." he said back just as tired, nuzzling his head into his brother's warmth. It was warm. Just like that dream earlier. His brother was warm. His brother's arms made him feel safe. Made him forget the pain, only slightly. Made him forget all his worries. He smiled as tears fell silently from his eyes. "Thank you Mattie." he whispered softly. "Mmm...for what?" the other asked, slowly falling back to sleep. Alfred yawned and cuddled closer to his brother. "For existing." the other ran his hand through his hair weakly. "Mmm...you're tired, sleep ya idiot." a slight chuckle from both and then the silence of peaceful slumber. Each safe in the other's arms, wrapped in the familiar warmth of their beloved brother. Their dearest twin.

~§ξ§~

Gilbert walked up to the familiar door. The house was large and decorated as those you would see near Berlin. It had been only four months since his father had disowned him and cast him out. Now he was back. He was going to try and make peace with his father before his death. Even if he was hated by him, he was still the first born, the eldest son.

His mother, a whore according to his father, was a kind woman. She alone would stand up to his wrath and protect him from the harsh treatments, threatened to leave him. His father loved her yet he claimed she cheated on him, that is why god punished her with an albino son. He claimed no right to him, called him a bastard child. Never gave him any time, any love than what he was forced to do for him. The only love Gilbert received was from his saddened mother. He was his father's. She had told him time and time again that she was true to him. That she never looked at another man in such a way. She told him that she was a failure. That she had not conceived _his_ perfect son, but that Gilbert was _her_ perfect son. As long as she was alive, Gilbert was happy. Though he wished his father would love him as much as Gilbert loved his father. He was happy with the love and attention she gave him. Then she became pregnant. Gilbert was excited to be having a little brother. A new person to love and be loved by.

His mother was weak. She was having troubles with the baby. He was too much for her body to handle. Sickness took her energy. Drained her of her life. Gilbert would stay by her side. Would read her poems his awesome self could write at five. She would smile and thank him. Her eyes lost their loving shine close to the eighth month. Though, they would light up upon seeing him. "Be good Gilbert. Mind your father." she would always say, even now. "Watch over him and your brother." A soft smile. "What would you name him my Awesome Gil?"

He thought a moment. It would be a German name. One that was truly wonderfully awesome for his awesome baby brother. "Ludwig! After that guy who made that cool music!" he said jumping up and down. His mother giggled weakly.

"Das ist wunderbar!" she spoke softly. Running her bony fingers through his silver hair. "Ich liebe Ludwig."

"Ich liebe Ludwig! Ich liebe mein mutter!" he said climbing into the bed and nuzzling into her chest.

She wrapped her arms around him. Her warmth was fading. A tear fell onto his face. "Mutter?"

"Ich liebe mein Gilbert." she cooed softly. "Ich liebe mein Gilbert."

The next day he woke to her screams. Fear instilled in him as he ran from his room to hers down the hall. "Come now, push." the woman his mother called Midwife said. Another scream from his mother. He ran in the room, dodging his father and grabbing her hand. "Mutter!" he called, tears running down his face as he watched her painful breathing. She could see he didn't understand. "D-Don't worry, L-Ludwig is coming. You'll be a b-brüder soon." she screamed again.

Cries filled the room. His brother was in the Midwife's arms, crying his little head off. There was so much blood. Yet, Gilbert was smiling as his father went to inspect the child. He turned to his mother. Happily, filled with excitement. "Mutter! Mutter look! It's Ludwig!" she didn't respond. He giggled, she had fallen asleep. He climbed in the bed and shook her. "Mutter look! Look how awesome Ludwig is! Ich liebe mein brüder Ludwig!" there was a smile now. A deep breath. "Ich liebe...mein...kinders..." the smile faded. Nothing. Her hand was cold, and limp. Gilbert grew worried. "Mutter?" no response. "Mutter? Come on, look at Ludwig." nothing. Tears fell. "Mutter?" shake. "MUTTER?" his cries became as loud as his infant brother's. Even more tears, cries of pain. She was gone.

"What a shame, this one is perfect." his father said in a calm tone, rocking the bundle in his arms. "God has blessed me with a perfect son." his eyes locked on Gilbert. "Lucky for you she asked that I raise you." his eyes narrowed. "Why she would love a failure is beyond me." he moved to her lifeless body. "You die a respectful wife. You have given me a true son, a true heir to my fortune." he kissed her cold lips and left with his perfect son. Gilbert stayed with his mother until they had to pry him from her lifeless form.

Gilbert would never tell Ludwig the truth. He would never tell him the reason she died was because she was afraid to fail their father again. Fear and worry consumed her. Fear that he would cast away Gilbert as punishment for a second failure. She couldn't handle it. Ludwig didn't need to know.

Knock. His heart skipped a beat as he waited. Nothing. Knock. He braced himself as a he heard Ludwig's voice saying he was coming. It had taken him some time to come. His fear and anxiety of seeing his father and brother again overwhelmed him. It wasn't until he went to see Alfred, and he received a kiss from him that he had the will to face them. Alfred. The boy had a way to get to people. He smiled and softly touched his lips. Alfred was there. He could taste him. The lock clicked and he snapped from his thoughts. Ludwig froze, staring at his elder brother, worry and fear in his eyes. Silent hints for him to leave. Gilbert simply smiled, his heart racing. "Hey Luddy."

His brother's eyes narrowed. "Leave, I won't watch him hurt you." he said harshly. It had hurt him that his father was cruel to his elder brother for no true reason. Why he loved Ludwig more was wrong. He sat by far too many times, because Gilbert had begged him to, and watched him be beaten so badly he couldn't walk for months. How Gilbert could allow such things to happen, why he never fought back, Ludwig could never see why.

"No. Even if he doesn't believe it, I'm his son." Gilbert said, he believed he was having a heart attack.

"Gil please! Last time...he had the fucking gun to you're head!" he yelled through a harsh whisper. Pain was there as well as fear. If he wasn't there, if he had been home just two minuets later, Gilbert would have been dead. "Besides he's in a bad mood already..."

Gilbert chuckled a little. "Still pressuring you to marry a blonde woman?" he joked. His father had been forcing women on his brother since he was twelve. Daughters of his associates, people who could make him richer, give him more control, more power. It was sickening to watch. While other boys were out playing with their friends, he was courting several girls at once.

"Of course." noise from the house. Ludwig tensed as he heard the wheelchair click into motion. He shot his head to his brother gripping him by his shoulder. "You have to go Gil! He's coming and I know he'll..."

Click. The gun was cocked and pointed at the albino's head. "What the hell did I fucking tell you? If you came back I would kill you!" he coughed, the gun moving slightly to the side. The old man's eyes narrowed in anger. His once thick blonde hair was now thin and white. His once sky blue eyes now a milky pasty color.

Gilbert simply smiled. His body shook but he paid it no mind. "Guten Abend, mein Vater." he said, forcing the calmness of his voice.

"I'm not your father you filthy bastard! Whatever the whore told you was a lie!" he howled. Ludwig watched in fear as his father shot off the gun at his feet. Gilbert didn't move. If his father wanted him to die, then he would mind him, just as his mother had asked him to.

"Ich liebe dich, mein Vater." he said taking a step forward, arms spread wide. 'Mother...' tears ran down his cheeks. 'Why can't he love me like he does Luddy?' the gun cocked again. More vicious shouts from his father, fearful cry from his brother to leave. He ignored them. 'Is it because I'm a monster? Is that why my eyes are red?' Another step. 'Is that why no one will love me?' He wrapped his harms around his father. Holding him tightly. "Ich liebe...mein Vater."

Thunder. Why was there thunder in the middle of a starry night as this? Gilbert looked up. There were no clouds. His eyes turned to his brother. Fear and panic in his eyes as he struggled past his father's wheelchair. There was blood all over the old man. Gilbert grew worried. Was his father hurt? Why was there so much blood? He tried to speak. Water dripped out and into his hand. Why did it taste like iron? He looked down. Bright red. Blood? It was his. There was so much. He smiled as he fell backward. Falling gently into the snow. Warm arm wrapped around him. His brother was shouting but he could hear nothing. He felt so tired. He smiled and touched his hand to his brother's face. Blood smeared hiss tan skin. 'Mother...am I going to see you?' Then the darkness took him.

~§ξ§~

Matthew woke earlier then normal. Something was wrong. His heart was racing in his chest for no real reason. He pulled on his glasses and pet Kumojaru. His eyes fell on Alfred. A soft smile. He was sleeping so peacefully. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that he was...The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Al! Al wake up!" he whispered harshly as he shook his elder twin. There was no response. No moan, nothing. Just that lifeless face. Tears fell as panic set in. "ALFRED! WAKE UP! ALFRED!." he screamed hysterically. Nothing. He moved his hand to the other side of his brother's hip. It was wet. He narrowed his eyes. Sweat? He looked at his hand. The dark tone frightened him. Blood. His brother was bleeding. Alfred was bleeding! How long had he been bleeding?

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!" he called as he held his brother' s head to his chest, tears flowing from his eyes. "It'll be okay Al, it'll be fine, you'll see." he cooed into his brother's ear. He was so thin. Toris burst into the room, Eduard behind him. "QUICK! CALL 911!" Eduard ran to the phone as Toris turned on the lights and ran to him. There was a lot of blood coming from his rectum. Instantly he knew that Alfred had been forced to double penetrate. Yet, it should not be this bad. No one ever bleed this much. Was the tear that bad? Or was it something more?

"Will he be okay? There's so much blood!" Matthew said with a cracking voice. Toris didn't know. What could he say? "Of course, he's Alfred."

The emergency personal came with in the five minutes of Matthew telling Toris what had happened. They looked at Alfred and one shook his head. "Is he alive?" Matthew asked as they placed him on the stretcher. "Barely."

Pain filled Matthew's body. It wasn't his pain. It was Alfred's. His wall had cracked, emotions leaked out like a crack in a damn. If was scary, all these emotions filling him. It hurt!

Toris handed him the coat from his birthday. Matthew looked up at him questionably. "We're going to the hospital." he said softly. Kiku was outside in the car, waiting anxiously for them. Alfred and the ambulance were already gone. They left. Alfred had always been there for them, now they can be there for him.


	10. Hospital

Matthew sat in the chair beside his brother. They had blood bags above his head, IV's in his arm and a oxygen mask on his face. The doctor had refused to tell him anything, saying that he was going to wait until their parents came. Upon learning that they had passed away, the doctor reluctantly told him that Alfred had Hemophilia. That his blood wasn't able to clot well. That the many tears in his body, also known as fissures, were the cause of the bleeding. That he may have HIV/AIDS form sexual intercourse, that he got the tears in his body from having sex with men. Kiku and Toris had to restrain him from attacking the doctor for saying such about his brother so casually. Like the man could tell all of that from looking at his brother's ass. It all ended when Matthew began a coughing fit in which the doctor snuck past him. Softly, he ran the back of his hand across Alfred's cheek. He moaned and turned his head to the warmth, eyes still shut. Alfred's body was cold. The thick cotton blankets did nothing for him. He was still so cold. Taking off his shoes, he climbed into the bed and under the covers. Matthew was far warmer then Alfred. He pulled him close.

"Al, it's not true. I know you would never do that." he nuzzled into Alfred's neck. His brother wasn't like that. He wasn't someone who would go out and fuck someone lie and say he was at work. That wasn't the type of person his brother was. Tears ran down Mattie's face. "Al, please be okay!"

Kiku paced back and forth, frustrated that he couldn't go in until Matthew came out. Alfred was hurt, badly. Who ever it was had hurt him! It didn't seem fair. Why did it always have to be Alfred? His eyes narrowed. He was going to go there and give them fucking hell. He was going to buy Alfred's debt and, and...He paused. His elder brother was coming down the hall. Upon seeing him, Kiku ran into his arms. "Onii-san!" he cried. His whole body shacking with worry and fear. "He's so hurt!"

Yao softly ran his hands through the younger man's hair. "Hush, I know. It will be fine, he'll be fine." his eyes narrowed in anger. Someone had hurt Alfred. Had hurt _his_ Alfred! Whom ever it was would pay, dearly.

There was a crash down the hall followed by Matthew yelling. Everyone ran to see the commotion. There at the end of the hallway, Alfred stood. His legs shacking violently as blood slowly dripped down them. His eyes looked around, as if trying to find something. His twin trying to pull him back into the room. "Alfred please! You're bleeding!" He cried. Alfred gently pushed him off and smile. He was weak, his body heaving with each breath he took. Sweat ran down his face with the pure exhaustion of moving his weak body. "M-Mattie, I have to get to w-work. If I'm late..." his smile died and he continued to move.

"Alfred stop this! You're hurt! Please I beg you!" he held him tightly, refusing to let him go. He wasn't going to allow his brother to hurt himself even more for his sake. Tears poured down his face as he struggled to keep Alfred in place. "If you go you'll die! Is that what you want? For me to be alone?" he yelled loudly. All eyes were on Alfred. He was frozen in place, his brother holding him tightly from behind. His eyes looking down at the floor. He pulled Matthew's arms from him, spun around and held him close. Burying his head in his brother's chest, he cried. How could his brother say think that, let alone say it? Was nothing he did good enough? Why would he ever think Alfred wanted him to be alone?

"Don't go! Stay here with me!" his brother was in hysterics. Worry, fear and concern took over his body and mind. He didn't want to lose him. Losing him would mean losing a piece of himself. "Alfred...please..."

"Hush, it's okay Mattie. " Alfred spoke softly, almost motherly. He looked into his brother's tear stained eyes. His own eyes narrowed and grazed with tears. A soft smile. "Mattie, I _must_ go. If I don't..." He paused. 'Then Master will have full claim over me, I'll never see you again.'

Kiku walked up and gripped Alfred by the shoulder. "What are you doing?" he inquired, though the scene told it all. Alfred shoved past him. Kiku gripped his wrist. "Alfred, stop. You can't leave!"

He shot around. "I have no time to waist! If I'm not there by eleven then I'm fucked!" he screamed at his friend. Kiku starred at him with blank eyes. Alfred rarely ever got mad.

Yao had seen enough. He walked forward and placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder. The boy looked up at him, shock and horror consumed him. "M-My hus..." Yao put a finger to his lips. Smiling softly he picked him up bridal style and laid him on the bed. Quietly, he pulled up the blanket and kissed his forehead. "Rest." he ordered.

"My dearest I have to leave before..." Yao kissed him.

"I will explain thing to your Master. This is not your fault and should not be considered as such. I'm sure he would rather you be late then to show up in your state." He tucked him in. "I will see you receive good care. This is my hospital so I'm sure you will find your stay comfortable." he headed toward the door.

"My dearest husband..." Yao turned to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome..."

"No not for me, for my brother. This hospital saved his live, for that I am grateful."

Yao smiled softly. "He's much like you. Not just in look either." He left. Kiku comforted Matthew who was crying. He recognized the coat he had bought and smiled. "You must be Matthew, Alfred has said so much about you." he said as he passed by. Matthew looked to Kiku whom simply looked back, confused. What was going on?

~§ξ§~

Gilbert opened his eyes. Everything was blurry at first but cleared up quickly. An irritating noise was all he heard. A sort of humming. He sat up and felt a rush of pain shoot through him. He groaned and pulled off the oxygen mask which was the cause of the humming. He looked down at the gauze that wrapped around his chest. He blinked in confusion. What the hell was going on? He got out of the bed and walked to the hallway. It must be late because no one was there. Curious, he walked to the end of the hallway before he spotted someone. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Alfred.

"Alfred! Hey Alfred!" he called as he began to cough. Alfred didn't look back. He headed down the hall and turned left. He followed. "Alfred!" he called weakly. The boy turned. His ruby eyes met Tanzanite purple. He stepped back and shook his head. This boy looked much like his dearest Alfred. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you were..." he sighed. Eyes cast down with disappointment.

"You know my brother?" the boy asked, his voice a soft whisper. He looked at his wound and then back to his eyes.  
>"Yes, I do. That must make you his twin, Matthew right?" his excitement was heightened. This was Alfred's twin. This was the boy that his love was trying to protect. He was cute, and in a way damn sexy, but it was because he looked like Alfred. He wasn't him, he was someone else entirely. One half of a whole. He nodded. "I see, please tell me where he is."<p>

The boy looked away. "He's not seeing anyone. His boss visited a few days ago and chewed him out for ending up in the hospital. After that he went critical when he received the wrong blood, so he's been here for the past few weeks." The boy's voice cracked several times. A few weeks? Alfred had been fine yesterday morning...unless. Weeks had passed. What had happened to Lud and his father? He sighed. Alfred was hurt. "Tell me, how do you know him?"

"Oh, I...um...I was his former boss. I own the King Fritz Restaurant." he said sadly. The place was so empty without him.

"Oh, he quit because you were an asshole." he narrowed his eyes at the Albino. So that's what Alfred said. He didn't tell him the truth.

"Please, can I see him? Or at least speak to him outside his door?" Gilbert hated to beg but what else could he do?

Matthew narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I've no clue what room he's in. They moved him a few days ago on his order when I found out." He lowed his head. "He doesn't want to see me. I'm scared." he whispered softly. Man was he adorable.

He sighed. "I hope you find him." He turned to walk away.

"What room are you in?" The soft voice asked.

"307, why?" Gilbert was puzzled. Didn't he just glare at him a while ago?

The boy forced a smile. "When I find his room, I'll let you know."

Gilbert couldn't help but smile happily. "Thank you." As he walked away he heard the boy coughing. Before he could turn around, he saw an Asian boy help him. "Matthew! You shouldn't be out here looking for him. Why don't you tell your brother to give me the room number?" he hiss, not at the boy or his brother but at his own. "Damn him!" he growled.

Back in his room he picked up the phone. As he dialed, he thought of what to say. It didn't take long for him to feel the strength of his brother's embrace. The larger body shook as he wept into his elder brother's chest. It hurt, but Gilbert said nothing, instead he heal his brother close. "Gil, I was so worried! After what happened...when you wouldn't wake up...I thought you would never wake up..." Those sky blue eyes looked up at him. They were stained by tears. It was unfitting for a man of his size to cry, yet all Gilbert could see was his crying brother after one of his father's drunken rampages. He was not a man, he was his dear little brüder. "I'm so glad you did! I'm not alone!" This puzzled him.

"Silly Luddy, you have Vater..."

The blonde shook his head sadly. "Nein, brüder..." the softness in his voice scared him. What happened to their father? Gilbert's heart dropped as he gripped Ludwig's shoulders. "Lud, what happened? Please, what happened to Vater?" his voice was raised out of fear. 'No, he couldn't be...'

Ludwig shook his head. "Bruder, he tried to kill you. He was going to shoot you in the head...I-I..." he gripped his brother's hospital robes tightly. His knuckles were white.

"Luddy, please..." tears stung at his eyes.

"I-I killed him." He pulled back and wept into his sleeve. "He was going to shoot you again! I-I tried to take the gun...he wouldn't let go and...it went off..."

Gilbert allowed the tears to fall as he held his brother close to him. "Shhh, Luddy. It's okay. I'm here, I always will be. Even if you can't see me, I'm still here with you." He chanted their mother's words, much as he did when they were little. His own tears fell silently. He had to be strong, for Ludwig, for his brüder. He would miss their father terribly. 'Mind your father.' his mother's words replayed in his head. A soft smile tugged at his lips. 'Mutter, take care of him. Watch over us. Watch over Luddy.' He stroked his brother's hair trying to calm him. Trying to calm himself. His father was gone. They could finally be a family.

~§ξ§~

Alfred hissed as he moved to re adjust his position in the bed. Pain shot threw him, not only from his ass but from his entire body. Arthur had come when he didn't show up for Ivan the Terrible. He was angry that he had lost money and that Alfred was to blame. He had tried to defend himself, tried to explain he had wanted to go but there was no way he could have, not in his condition. Arthur didn't care. He howled at him, screamed and called him a good-for-nothing-lazy-freeloading-fat arse-son of a bitch. He hissed that he would give him a reason to be in the hospital. Bending him over, he slammed into the abused and torn hole. Alfred dare not cry out in pain, and there was by far a lot of it. He bit his tongue and bore it. As Arthur fucked him, two of his goons beat the shit out of him. Kicking and stomping his already beaten body. Once Arthur was done with him, he now had two broken ribs, a broken wrist and several bruises. He said nothing to his Master, never even looked up at him. His gaze was unworthy of him. So his eyes remained at the ground. Arthur told him to prepare for his return. It was going to be by far unpleasant.

When he left, Alfred allowed the tears to fall. He curled in a ball, laying in his own blood. His body trembling. The nurse was horrified at what she saw. Once help arrived, they had him cleaned and set in a new room. He told them to tell only Yao where he was. He couldn't face his brother. No, not in the state he was in. Matthew's heart wouldn't be able to take it. So he hid from his twin, from his best friends, from everyone. He lay alone in his ball, crying and weeping when no one was around to hear. Alfred couldn't be seen crying. No one _needed _to know.

He hissed again as he straitened himself so he could drink the water by his bedside. Matthew had found him once already. Luckily, he was in the bathroom which gave him the time to switch his rooms before his brother came back. He couldn't let him see how much pain he was in. Though he knew he could feel it. Alfred knew this because he could feel Matthew's worry and fear over him. It was better then for him to see him like this. So weak and helpless. He hated himself. It was his fault. It was all his fault this happened. If he hadn't of taken that short cut...If he hadn't of agreed to stay late at King Fritz...If he wasn't so damn beautiful...it was his fault. It was always his fault. He hugged himself, curling back into his protective ball.

'His first time was forced and it was all because of him. No one would want him. No one would love him. Their 'love' was only toward his body. no one cared for him. No one ever would. He was used, a whore. A willing slut who sucked cock into him as a good wife would. That's all he was, a whore used to pleasure high class men with far too much time on their hands.' He buried his face in his hands. Everything Arthur said was true. He was nothing. Just a piece of ass to be used until everyone got bored with him, that's when he'll be thrown away, left used and unloved. The only thing he would have was his brother. The only love he would ever receive. It was the only love he needed, for it was all he could have. That's why he need him to live. Why he did everything to keep him alive. He would protect his younger brother, his twin. Even if it meant he would be nothing in this world but a slut, he didn't care. Not as long as he had his brother. Not as long as he had his twin.

**A/N**

**Yeah, I know it's short and it sucks, but I couldn't think of anything for this part. So this is what I have. More of Arthur's cruelty, more of his control over Alfred. It has always been a nasty mix of physical and emotional. He has him trapped in an invisible cage. **

**cross-over-lover232****-Yao doesn't want to be tempted to bed Matthew as well as Alfred. He knows it will only result in Alfred hating him if he were to succeed. He would still have to face him and his wrath even if Yao were to mention that. The debt Alfred has is so high because of reasons you'll find out later on. It all has to due with the story of how Alfred was taken and came to work for Arthur. **

** Everyone- for give me for the mistakes. have no beta and my word program hates me. To let you all know, Alfred does not have HIV/AIDS. I read up on it and it is hereditary. No he is not the product of inbreeding either. It can happen for several other reasons, one can be his bad eating habits and constant sex. So please rest easily. **

** RainingHearts4Ever-Wish Granted!  
><strong>

**I would like to thank all my fans and readers for working with this fool. Sorry it took so long and it's all crap but the next chapters will be better I promise! I love you all!**


	11. Roommates

Arthur sat in his Throne Room, It had been one month since he visited his prized jewel in the hospital. It was fairly easy for him to get in. Many of the doctors visited his whores on several occasions. So it was fairly easy to black mail them into telling him where he was. Upon learning that he had missed his appointment, and having to deal with a very pissed off Russian, he had decided to visit him. It was then his Asian husband had come to tell him what had happened. That Alfred had been taken to his ER and that he was in serious condition. Arthur could care less. He made his way there to see his whore. He looked like shit. It didn't matter.

When he entered the room, he was a sleep. It was quite a sight. He looked so peaceful. He decided to kiss sleeping beauty. The boy was fearful of him, afraid something was about the happen. "You were not at your appointment. Your husband was very worried about you." he cooed softly as he moved stray hairs from the boy's face. "It's upsetting, I have to pay him back, it was added to your debt. Alfred, dear...your record is tarnished. You won't get paid as much now. $86 dollars now, not the $155 I usually gave you."

The boy's face was priceless. It was a mixture of fear and sorrow. Tears swelled in his eyes. "Master please! I beg you! I tried to go but they wouldn't let me leave! I beg you I'll be there tonight, for you my Master! I will be ready for you the best I've ever had been, far more then my husbands! I beg you reconsider my payment!"

Arthur smiled and kissed the boy's hand, as a true gentleman should. "I'm sorry my dear, but I will take what is mine now. You want to be in a hospital so badly, I shall give you a reason to be here." The tears fell from the boy's eyes. Arthur slapped him. "What a useless whore you are." he said as he flipped him on his stomach. He ripped open the stitching on his thin hospital issued pants. The hole was as red as Romano's favorite food. He stuck his finger in it, dry. The child hissed but did nothing to stop him. He was loose. That amazing tight ass was now loose enough for two fingers to slid in with ease. He grew angry. His prize was ruined. He undid his pants and stroked his throbbing member. "You're loose now, my poor cock had been waiting all week for you and now he has to deal with a loose ass." He shoved it in dry, ripping him once more as blood leaked out. His movements were harsh. Thrusting fast and hard into him. He motioned to his men to do their job. They mercilessly beat and kicked his little whore, careful not to disturb their master much. The little slut was good at keeping his mouth shut. "No one will want you. No one will love you. Their 'love' is only toward your body. No one cares for you. No one ever will. You're used, a whore. A willing slut who sucks cock into him as a good wife should. That's all you are, a whore used to pleasure high class men with far too much time on their hands." he could hear his slut whimpering at his words. When he finished, he left the boy to rest in his own blood.

Now here he was thinking of what the boy's punishment would be. He wouldn't let him go down to a Grade Three, no Arthur still wanted him. Perhaps that would be enough? A full day as his. A grin twisted on his lips. "Yes, that will do." he stood up and walked to Abel. "Tell me my faithful servant, how is your sister doing? Well I'm guessing, correct?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, the money you gave me helped to put her through nursing school. I owe you my allegiance." is fist was shaking but Arthur knew he would never act on it, for his sister's sake.

"She works for my slave right? For Alfred?" he asked him.

"Belle, yes she does work for them. She's fond of his brother." He said, anger being suppressed from his voice.

"Good. I want you to find out where they live. They have moved and I wish to know where. Do you understand, or do I need to go through your dearest sister for my money. She's quite beautiful..."

"Leave her out of this! I'll do what ever you want, please, leave her out of this!" He begged, on his knees to Arthur. He couldn't let her know what he was doing. He just couldn't.

"You are very loyal, Able." he turned and walked away.

~§ξ§~

Alfred sat up and painfully walked out of his room to the bath room. It hurt so much, just to do his everyday necessities. It brought him to tears. More blood. Always blood. Once he finished he headed back to his room.

"Alfred?" a voice called to him. He turned to see a second Grade one in the hall. It was Vash, the Swiss man. He held a small bouquet of pink roses.

Alfred's eyes grew gentle. "She's back in again isn't she?" his voice was soft and remorseful.

The other nodded slightly. "Her heart gave in, there was blood this time. She was doing so well too." He looked Alfred over. "He did this, didn't he?" Alfred said nothing, merely smiled as he tightened his lessening gauze. He was covered in them. Vash narrowed his eyes. "He only does this to you. Why is that?"

Alfred shrugged. "Who can say?" He really didn't know why. "Do you mind if I join you, it's been forever since I last seen Lily." Vash smiled brightly and headed toward the room.

She was sitting up in the bed, which was far too large for her. Upon seeing her brother she smiled brightly and her excitement grew. "Big brother! You came!" she called in her quiet voice. Vash gave her the flowers and kissed her forehead.

"I said I would. Lily, where is you're pretty ribbon?" he asked looking around for it. "You look like a boy now..." he found it on the bed side table. Gently he put it back in her hair and gave her a bright smile. "There, now you're beautiful..."

"Alfred? Is that you?" she asked as she spotted him. A bright smile lit up her tiny face and broke Alfred's heart. "You look like a mummy, what happened?" the smile was fading.

He moved toward her using the mummy walk. "I. Fell. Down. Stairs." he grunted like a mummy. Her laughter filled the room. Vash was smiling as well, it was pained but he was glad to see her so happy. "Me. Big. Klutz. Me. Not. Know. How. Walk."

Her laughter died down and excitement took over. "Tell him the good news big brother! Tell him!" she demanded as she tugged at the bow in her hair.

Vash smile and shook his head, nearly forgetting about it himself. He looked to Alfred. "They found a donor. She'll have a new, stronger heart by the end of the month. If all goes well, she'll be healthy enough to go back to school next year." He held her hand and kissed it. "She'll be fine."

Alfred smiled happily. "That's such great news! Oh, I'll make you a present." He took a piece of paper and began to fold it. Lily watched in a amazement as he folded this small paper. "And move this there, that here and bend this...Tada! You have a Crane!" he said as he handed it to her.

"How did you do that?" she asked as she looked it over.

"A close friend taught me. I'll see if he can come visit you sometime and show you more." he said, his heart braking at the sight of her small sick body. It was much like Mattie's.

Before anyone else could speak they heard a knock at the door. "Alfred, you shouldn't be out of bed." Yao scolded him. He walked over and bowed to the other two. "You are doing well I hope young miss?" he asked taking her hand. She blushed a bright shade of red and nodded. "I'm glad to hear such." turning to Alfred. "Come now, time for you to go to your room and sleep." he turned back to Vash and Lily. "Excuse us, have a good night." he said as he held Alfred while they walked to the room. Yao gently laid him down in the bed and covered him with the blanket. He sat on the bed and held Alfred's hand.

"Their looking for you. Everyday I have reports from my staff saying that they are searching each floor for you." he chuckled. "That brother of yours is very much like you."

Alfred didn't laugh. "No, he's nothing like me. He's bound for heaven where he'll be with our mother..."

"And you? Where are you bound?" Yao asked tilting his head slightly.

"Me? I'm bound to a place far from them. I'm bound for heaven, distant to look up at them from my eternal suffering." he smiled. "If that were to happen, I wouldn't mind. They would have each other, no need for a lying fool like myself."

Yao pulled him close. "No Alfred, you are meant for more then that."

Alfred closed his eyes. He took in the scent of his husband. He smelled like the house. The house which they shared on their special nights. It was calming, odd but calming. When his master left and the nurse found him, Yao was there with in a heartbeat. He spoke soft words to him. It did little to help him. "My place is below the men who own me. I do as they wish. I'm a whore, a slut used to satisfy men. I'm an ignorant boy who serves men. A boy who loves to suck a mans cock." He leaned forward and cupped Yao's growing bulge. Yao let out a soft moan of pleasure. He slipped his hand into his husband's qipào and pulled out the throbbing length. He narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. "My husband is so handsome when he blushes." he licked the base to the tip. Yao shuttered and thirsted his cock inside the waiting mouth. He could feel the boy's trained touch all over his cock. The movements of his well trained tongue to the slight grazing of his teeth, everything sent wave after sweet blissful wave of pleasure through his body. Moan after moan was realized as he sought his own release. He was close, he could feel it. The boy moaned as his husband's cock slammed into his mouth. The warm wet cavern driving him further into madness and ecstasy. "Al...Alfred I'm... going to cum..." it took no time for him to release the hot stream of repulsive liquid into his mouth. Alfred swallowed and laid back in the bed. "My brother will not find me right?" he asked pleadingly.

Yao fixed his qipào and nodded. "Of course." He whispered softly in his ear before he licked a stray stream of cum off his face. "As you wish my love." He moved away and shut off the lights.

Alfred curled back into his protective ball. The taste of his husband's cum still in his mouth. It made his stomach turn. Sex seemed like noting to him anymore. Yet, why was he always so afraid of it? Why was he afraid to get hurt? Tears ran down his face. There was nothing more he could do now. He was a whore, nothing more. Just a whore.

~§ξ§~

Kiku's breath was strained as sweat ran down his body. His head felt dizzy and his mind was clear of everything but Alfred. He opened his eyes to slits as his labored breathing became more violent. He imagined Alfred in a beautiful white dress, half exposed and moaning below him. Kiku moaned softly as he felt himself reaching the edge. That sweet blissful edge that he wished Alfred would help him reach. In away, he was. Just the mere thought of his dearest Alfred moaning under his touch was enough to get him hard. Sweat ran down his face as he imagined it was Alfred touching his length. He had on several occasions, thought about going to pay for Alfred's services. He even made it to the door of the main building in the Red Light District before turning and running away. He felt the familiar warmth pool in his lower abdomen as his body became ten times as sensitive. "A-A-Al-Alf...red!" he screamed as she reached his orgasm. He panted heavily as he brushed his hair he let fall so carelessly in front of his face.

"Forgive me...Alfred..." He laid back in his bed, not caring to clean up his own cum from the bed. He smiled. "It's so shameful...to think of what you do to others...and imagine your doing them to me..." he sat up and his smile faded. He was older then Alfred. Not by much. Only two years. Kiku turned to the bottle of Sake he had on the night stand and took a huge gulp. "Alfred, I love you! I've always loved you!" he snickered. "Ever since we were at that damned orphanage...I loved you." his eyes narrowed and were glazed with tears. "I loved how outgoing you are, how kind you are, how beautiful you look in the light of a setting sun, how your eyes glow with love around your brother..." he buried his face into his hands. He loved that look. He fucking _loved_ that look! His greatest wish...the thing he wished for the most in the world he was born into..."Alfred, I wish you would look at me with those eyes..." tears ran down his face. He never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay in the orphanage with Alfred and Matthew. The only reason he agreed to leave was because Alfred had told him it was a better life. That he would be loved by a mommy and a daddy. It hurt. It hurt so much...He wanted Alfred, no, he needed Alfred! And he was gong to find away to have him.

~§ξ§~

Matthew sat in the living room playing on the game system with the youngest of Toris' brother's. Raivis was winning the fight Matthew was barely paying attention to. His mind was on his brother and why he was hiding from him. Why he was in the hospital in the first place? So many unanswered questions filled his mind. None of them had answers. Even more so, his encounter with Alfred's ex-boss. The Albino man seemed shocked and sorrowful at the mention of Alfred being in the hospital and that he was hiding from his own brother. It was upsetting. Did that man have feelings for his brother? Is that why Alfred had quit? Because that man was harassing him?

"FINISH HIM!" the game roared. At that moment Raivis jumped for joy at finally having beaten Matthew at the game. "I did it! That was so cool! Is there another game? Can we play?" he asked as he jumped up and down.

"Raivis! Calm down." Edward said with a slight smile on his lips. It had been so long since the young boy was happy. "Dinner is ready." he said as he set the macaroni and cheese down on the table.

"Wow! Is that real cheese?" Raivis asked looking up at Belle who nodded with a kind smile.

Toris sat at the window looking out at the falling snow. His mind was on Alfred. When he learned that Alfred was hiding, he knew Master had been there. It worried him. According to Vash, he was in bad shape. It was hard to believe. Alfred was such a kind, hard working person. Why would Master be upset at him when it was his own damn fault! He sighed and watched as Kiku walked up the small path from the mansion to the small house. He stood to greet the young master. "Welcome. Is there any news from Alfred?" he asked.

The young Asian shook his head. "Nothing. He moved rooms again. Where I can't say. I only over heard him talking to my Brother over the phone." He hung up his coat and turned back to Toris. "May we speak in privet?"

They walked into Toris' room where Kiku took a seat in the chair. "How much is his debt?" he asked.

Toris was take back by this. He had not been expecting him to ask that, let alone know about that. He blinked a few times and remained silent. He was grateful to this man for helping his family as well as Alfred's, but he was far more loyal to Alfred. One good deed could not make up for three years of friendship. Of three years of Alfred giving him money when Toris had few husbands. Of Alfred watching Eduard and Raivis when he was forced to work days due to the request of a husband. No, it wasn't enough to give them a house and jobs for him to betray Alfred.

"Please, tell me. I wish to pay it off, to free him." Kiku begged. He had to convince him to let him know. He just had too.

Toris stood up. "Do you think it's just the debt?" he whispered softly. The look on the Young Master's face told him he did. "Well it's not. We have families to feed, to raise. If we lose our jobs there, we will starve. Some of us allowed it to happen and others..." he paused. 'Only Alfred was...' He looked out at the snow. "You don't know him as well as you think. I don't even know him well and look at his brother...his own twin doesn't understand him." He turned back to him. "Our world is different then yours. Alfred's is different from mine. The things he has done...has gone through..." he headed for the door. "He's in denial. Just fooling himself..."

"What do you mean? What is he fooling himself about?" Kiku asked, anger in his voice.

Toris narrowed his eyes. "Alfred can only prolong his brother's life. Sooner or later..." he opened the door. "He's going to face reality."

~§ξ§~

Gilbert had heard that he was getting a room mate. It didn't bother him, much. He hoped who ever it was would be interesting enough to talk to him. He was so lonely when visiting hours were up. Ludwig came everyday to visit. Each time bringing his dear brüder flowers. His side was littered with them, but he didn't mind. He just looked forward to the visits. Ludwig had taken over the care of the King Fritz for the time being, as well as managing his own affairs as heir to the family. Gilbert helped as much as he could. Signing paychecks and telling his brüder what he wanted done. It was relatively easy, or so it seemed, for Ludwig to whip his employees into shape. He complained a bit about Roderich's attitude but nothing else.

He smiled happily as the nurses started to bring in his room mate's belongings. It wasn't much. Just some clothes and a few cards. "He's a young one." he over heard the nurses saying. "Yes, very cute too! And his eyes, so dreamy!" one of the younger girls squealed. "Why couldn't I have those eyes!"

Gilbert chuckled softly at how they acted. The guy must be a real looker. It would be interesting to see and meet the person who was getting so much attention from the nurses. From the sound of the giggling outside the room he didn't have a long wait.

"Watch yourself now, dear." an older nurse said as she ushered in the thin boy. Gilbert could barely see him through the crowd of nurses that blocked his view. He could tell that the guy was hurt badly by how much he was bandaged. He felt bad for him. Then he saw it. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the unmistakable blonde cowlick that bobbed as he walked. "A-Alfred?"


	12. Yao's offer

Arthur sat in his office and looked over his various notes as he punched some numbers into his calculator. A cruel smile stained his lips. The more he ran the numbers through, the more he thought it was a flawless plan. It would bring in so much money that he would be able to buy out three blocks of houses and turn them into renovated themed housing for his dearest whores. Such housing cost more especially with grade ones in them. It was the greatest idea he ever had. It was too great.

"MON CHAR!" the Frenchman called out lovingly. He burst into the room and wrapped his arms around his lover. "W'at are you doing you naug'ty love you?" he looked down at the plans and smiled.

"I found a way to make us more money my love." He kissed him and held up his notes. Francis eagerly took them and read them over. "Tell me my love, w'at do you think?"

Francis placed the paper down with a worried look on his face. "To do something so soon after mon char's…incident?" He was sincerely worried about the boy. He never meant to hurt him like that. They had only wished to love him that was all.

"He'll be healed enough. After all, he lost me so much money. He owes me." He signed some papers and handed them to Francis. "Give those to Abel, have him mail them." He turned to his opium pipe and brought it out. A soft smile on his face.

"Oui, mon ami. I will give it to 'im." He bent down and kissed Arthur before he left.

Arthur turned back to his paper work. Once again his smile crossed his lips. He took a puff of opium and blew the smoke onto the picture of Alfred.

~ξ£ξ~

Alfred curled into a ball on his bed, ignoring the albino behind him. He couldn't blame Gilbert for this, nor Yao. It was what it was nothing more. Though he wished he was else where. He had just some time left, a few days or so before he could be released. He missed his brother. He missed him more then anything else. They were twins, bound by a bond only they alone could understand and even they know very little about what they could truly do. He was able to hide many things from his brother. By suppressing things in his own subconscious, he was could hide the facts but not the feelings that was generated. It was exhausting to do it but he had no choice, lest Mattie find out what he was really doing.

"Alfred please, talk to me." Gilbert pleaded to him. He had been at it for hours, trying to get him to at least look at him. Yet, everything he tried failed miserably. Someone truly beat the shit out of the child in order for this to happen to him. It was horrifying. The only person he could think of that would do such would be Antonio because of what had happened at the restaurant. Is that why he wouldn't talk to him? He couldn't be sure. The boy was truly talented at keeping his mouth shut. "At least tell me…what happened outside your apartment door…di-did you kiss me because…" he had wanted to know why he had done that.

"No. I didn't do it out of love. I already told you I don't need it." He whispered softly, emotionlessly.

Gilbert laughed loudly. "You know, you're an awful liar." With that Alfred sat up and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You think you know me? You know nothing. My own brother doesn't know me." He looked down at the gauze around Gilbert's chest. "What happened to you?" he asked.

Gilbert looked down and giggled. "Oh, I was shot…" his eyes lost their beautiful lighthearted shimmer they normality held. "…by my own father."

Alfred looked to the side. All his own problems now seemed so pitiful compared to what his albino boss' life was like. To be shot by his own father…working the way he did seemed like a walk in the park. "I-I'm so sorry…I-I don't know what I could say…"

Gilbert lifted his head up to look at him. "Don't be. Just say…you'll come work for me again." His eyes lit up with hope.

Alfred shook his head. "I can't. I found a new job." He whispered softly. He fiddled with his fingers. What else could he do? Something was off about this man. Alfred felt something he only felt with his brother…something he couldn't explain. "I'm sorry."

The albino man laughed loudly. "You always apologize for such ridiculous things! Honestly, why do you?" he took the boy's hand in his. His ruby eyes looking deeply into his sapphire ones. They were so bright, so full of light and hope. He was so beautiful.

The blonde smiled. "I-I'm not quite sure. Mattie always tells me that everything is not my fault. It's funny, but I can't help but feel it always is." He hated to admit it, but he loved when Gilbert held his hand. Gilbert was so warm.

"Well he's right you know. I tell my younger brother all the time to show respect and not blame yourself for everything." Gilbert brushed his hair from his face.

"You sound like Mattie." The younger man giggled. It had been so long since he laughed. So long since he felt so at peace. He loved it. It was a feeling he wished would last forever. Yet, he knew such things never lasted.

"I met him. He was out looking for you. I'm afraid I miss took him for you." He moved closer to him. If the boy noticed, he didn't respond to it. "He's really worried about you."

"That's Mattie for you." Alfred said, his voice filled with sadness. "Always worrying."

Gilbert pulled him close, holding him tightly to his chest. "He's so much like you. Tell me, how did two kindhearted children end up in such a predicament?"

The boy's body shook. "I-It's a long story and…" he looked up at him with tear filled eyes. It tore at Gilbert's heart. "A painful one."

The elder man kissed his forehead. "I understand. Just know I am here if you ever need me." As much as he wished to know what had happened so he could better figure out a plan to help, he would dig no deeper into the poor child's wounded heart.

He just wanted to hold him there. Just to stay as they were for the rest of their lives, but such things are never possible. The child tried to shift away from him, his eyes cast to the side avoiding the ruby eyes that watched him so lovingly. Gilbert turned to Alfred's petal soft lips. Oh how they beckoned to be kissed once more. How they teased and plagued his mind of impure thoughts. Oh how he longed to kiss them, to fulfill their truest purpose in life, the very reason that they existed. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips to those of his dearest love. Alfred did not try to escape. No, instead he seemed shocked for a moment but began to kiss him back. Gilbert was begging for access into the unexplored cavern of the honey blonde. It was granted after sometime and he wasted no time in exploring it, claiming each part that he passed with his tongue for himself. He laced his fingers in the shoulder length blonde hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss receiving a slight moan in return. That only fueled his hunger, his desire for the entire being known as Alfred F. Jones. He laid the boy on the bed as he continued to ravish his soft, succulent lips. His hands ran the length of his body, feeling all there was to feel about the boy.

His skin was as close to baby soft as it could get. His body was a bit pudgy but it made him all the cuter. Gilbert griped firmly one of his ass cheeks and squeezed. A soft moan was his payment which only pushed his lust for the boy to an unknown limit. His legs were long for his body and oh so smooth. They were shaven, most likely on the order of his Master. He would have to remember to pay that bastard a visit and shove a bullet up his fucking ass!

Gilbert felt his cock twitch painfully. He was completely hard and already dripping with precum. The elder man broke the kiss, leaving the younger one gasping for air. A soft pink was dusted across his cheeks. Half-lidded sapphire blue eyes looked up at him fearfully. A soft smile found its way to Gilbert's lips. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I promise, I won't hurt you." He said as softly as he could. His only response was a nibble to his earlobe, giving him permission to continue.

He kissed him once more, dragging his hands up and down Alfred's chest. Slowly, he slipped the shirt from his lover, revealing that succulent torso. Trailing his lips from the boy's lips to his jaw and down his neck. A soft moan quivered from the blonde's lips. Gilbert hungrily licked and sucked the tan skin. A small hickey formed. His crimson eyes narrowing with pleasure at the mark he made upon the sensitive skin. The pale finger moved so skillfully to the hard nipple of the blue eyed man beneath him. He nipped at his collar bone, causing a moan to rumble from deep in his chest.

Wave after sweet blissful wave of pleasure shot through his entire body. Alfred felt something building inside of him. His body was so hot, it was begging to be touched. For the very first time, for the very first time in the three years since he started to have sex, Alfred was enjoying it. He moaned softly as the elder got rid of the annoying pants.

Gilbert licked his fingers before placing the first one inside the warm entrance of his beloved honey blonde. A soft hiss escaped Alfred's swollen lips but nothing more. He moved his finger around, trying to find that one spot that would make this far more enjoyable to his lover. A second finger was added. Another hiss of pain. He searched deeper for it. Scissoring as he did. Nothing. A third finger. This time the hiss had turned into a sharp intake of air. He was more determined to find that spot now. A fourth and final finger was added. This time all he could hear was a soft whimper. There was more room and he was able to travel deeper into him. Without warning, the blonde arched his back and tried to fight a moan, which he lost to. Gilbert snickered in triumph. He removed his fingers once the child came back down from his high. With the spot found, he placed his aching member at his entrance and looked up into the sapphire blues that were his lover's eyes. Once he received a slight nod he slowly slid in.

Gilbert was on the border of above average and average. He didn't care. He was happy enough. His ruby eyes watched as painful tears ran down the boy's face. Once he fully sheathed himself inside the somewhat loose hole, he waited for the boy to get used to him. He could feel the boy constricting around his shaft. His cock twitched painfully, begging him to move and cause the much need friction that would send him into pure bliss. Alfred took a deep breath and sighed. "I-I'm ready." He said softly. Gilbert nodded and began to move his hips painfully slow. He could bare it, for his love he would bare it. The boy reached his hand out and griped the albino's hand. "Y-You can go faster, I-I won't brake." With that, Gilbert picked up his pace. He tried to find it again. That special spot that would give his lover all the pleasure he could ever want or need. 'Its harder this way.' Gilbert thought. He switched his position and that's when he found it again.

The boy shot up and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck mewling and moaning as he thrust into that special spot. He clung to the elder as if his life depended on it. With each thrust he was sent further and further into nirvana. Alfred never felt this good before. Never felt the sweet sensation that shot through his body and straight up his spine. It all felt so wonderful, so extraordinary he never wanted it to end. Pressure began to build in his lower region. His own cock began to ache with the lack of attention it was getting. Alfred's body was begging for release. For that sweet intoxicating feeling of blissful pleasure. "P-Please…t-touch me…" he managed to choke out between moans. Gilbert granted his request. He took the throbbing shaft in his hand and pumped in time with his thrusts. Alfred laced his fingers in the snow white locks and bit down on the albino's pale skin so he could keep quiet. Tears of pure pleasure fell from his half-lidded eyes. 'So, this is what they meant. Toris, Vash, Feliciano and Romano…this is the feeling that they spoke of. The feeling called…love?' Alfred thought as Gilbert picked up the pace. The blonde bucked into his hand. Gently, he ran his thumb over the tip and dragged it down the underside to the base and back up. The expert skill of the albino's hand combined with the pleasure of that bundle of nerves being hit sent the young blonde over the edge. With a loud moan he came hard in the hand, blinded by a flash of white light.

"M-Mein g-gott! Di-Dis ist w-wunderbar!" Gilbert cooed in the boy's ear. It felt so wonderful! So warm and soft, it was far too intoxicating. He never felt this way before. Just the way that Alfred clung to him, the way he moaned and mewled as he was thrust into. It drove him mad with lust and love. Gilbert wanted him. He wanted to be there for him, to love him, provide for him, to give all he had to him. Alfred was his first truest love. The child threw his head back as a moan erupted from his beautiful lips. That was it. That was the final straw that sent Gilbert to nirvana. "I-Ich l-li-liebe di-dich!" he called out as he came deep inside the boy's body. He rode his orgasm as long as he could before collapsing on top of the exhausted child. Both panted as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Kind rubies looked lovingly into half-lidded sapphires. They looked so tired. So distant from the big bright blue eyes he had come to long for.

Alfred took a deep breath. "I told you before…" he turned his head to the side. "…I have no need for love."

Gilbert blinked in confusion. "Du sprechen ze Douch?" he couldn't find his English. His mind still fuzzy and spinning wildly.

"Ja. Ich spreche ze Douch." Alfred whispered as he coughed slightly. He was exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open. Gilbert smiled and nuzzled his head into the nape of the younger man's neck. Though he would never admit it, Alfred loved the way it felt. To have someone actually stay with him after…that. Yao always stayed. He was always there for him. Yao was someone important to Alfred. He gave him so much and asked for so little in return.

He was so unsure of things. Unsure of how Yao truly felt about him. Things were so unclear. His life made little to no sense. Now, with the way things happened with Gilbert…his life was now even more complicated then it had been before. He couldn't make sense of any of it.

Then there was a knock on the door. Gilbert stood up, sliding out from the boy's hole with a slight pop and pulled up his pants so he could answer the door. His eyes lit up as he looked up into his bruder's eyes. "Luddy! I'm so glad to see you!" he held him tightly.

"Gil, here." He said softly as he handed him some flowers. "I heard you got a roommate now. I hope you two are getting along." He joked. Gilbert nodded and pulled him into the room.

"It's funny, he was once my most trusted employee." Gilbert said as he turned to Alfred whom was rubbing his tired eyes.

Ludwig stared in disbelief. It couldn't be so! His wife was in front of him and now he finds out that he worked for his brother as well. All this time he could have had him free of charge. It was hard to comprehend such a thing.

Alfred looked fearfully at him. Wondering what he would do or say. If he said anything of their time together, then Gilbert would surely turn his back on him. He looked away, unable to handle those burning sky blue eyes that stared so deeply into him. It stung him, burned him so deeply.

Gilbert ran over to the child, far too happy and excited to sense the tension that was so thick and heavy within the room. He couldn't understand why Alfred was acting so shy. Yet, he figured it was simply because of his brother. After all who wouldn't be intimidated by him? "Alfred, this is mein bruder Ludwig." He turned to his brother. "Luddy, this is Alfred." He walked over to him trying to take his hand in his own.

Alfred pulled away from Gilbert and received a puzzled look instead. "We have meet before." He said softly, coldly.

Gilbert tilt his head to the side. "Really? When?"

Ludwig spoke up. His eyes never looking away from his wife. "A while back, during your grand opening. He was my waiter remember?" His blue eyes narrowed, daring the other to deny his claim.

"Ja!" Gilbert called loudly as he remembered that day. "You were so drunk Luddy!" he laughed loudly.

The nurse walked in with a large smile on her face. "Mr. Bilsmicht, we need to run some tests."

Gilbert frowned. "Fine." He turned to his brother. "Please keep him company mein bruder. I'll be back soon." He left following the nurse.

Ludwig turned to Alfred. He stepped closer to him as Alfred backed into the corner of the bed. The elder blonde smiled slightly. "Come now, are you truly afraid of me?" he chuckled as he sat on the bed.

Alfred looked away, fearful of what he was going to do. How could he have not known?! They were brothers! Brothers and he laid with them both! What was he truly?! That was simple, oh was it so simple. He was a whore! No, not a whore. Whore was too grand a word for him. No, he was a slut. Yes, the perfect word to describe him.

"So, you've been here all this time." He ran the back of his hand across his cheek. The boy shuttered in the touch. He was so lovely. His blood boiled in his veins. "I wish to thank you, my dear wife, for keeping mein bruder company."

Alfred shook his head. "I-I…"

Ludwig laughed lowly. A light blush dusted across his cheeks. "Nein, stay silent." He whispered softly. Softly he pressed his lips to the boy's. There was no fight. His hands trailing down the all too familiar body. He nipped at the boy's jawbone before trailing his lips down his neck. He missed this. Oh, how he missed being with his lovely wife. How his body ached with pain when he was denied the soft feeling of his wife's skin. It had been far too long. He needed to relieve his stress, to relieve the ache of his body. He needed his wife.

"I have truly missed you mein vife…" his voice was deeper and his accent showed through.

"N-Nein…Mein husband please…I…" he was silenced by a kiss as his husband cupped his groin. He moaned into the kiss which served to arouse the elder even more. Alfred had to stop this. He had to do something quickly before…It was too late. While he was panicking, Ludwig had slipped a finger in his entrance.

His eyes narrowed with anger and hate as he looked into the sapphire eyes of his dear wife. "Vhat ist dis?!" he growled as he looked at his cum soaked finger. His grip on Alfred's thigh tightened with bruising force.

"I-I…" Alfred's eyes shifted from side to side. What was he to do? What would happen if he told him that he had just let his brother fuck him? He trembled at the thought. Tears forming in his eyes. "I-I…" he stuttered once again. Fear took over him.

Ludwig was no less the stark raving pissed. First he is told by that damned Englishman that his wife was unable to come in due to an injury, giving him no information about him which left him worrying not only for him but his brother as well, only to find him now in his brother's hospital room with fresh cum dripping out of his fucking ass hole! He gripped the boy's neck, effectively cutting off his air way. His brows furrowed with rage. "I vill not ask again. Vhat ist dis?!" he growled once more. This time he left no room for debate.

Alfred shook with terror as his air way was cut off. The tears fell from his eyes. He had to say something. He had to live. To survive so he could protect his brother. He couldn't die, no not here, not like this. "I-I-I can't b-b-breath!" he choked out. Once Ludwig released him, he took in a sharp gasp of air. After his coughing fit, he threw himself on his husband. "Forgive me! Had I known I would never have done it! I beg of you my husband, please forgive me!" he cried.

"Vhat on earth do you mean?"

"I owed him…If it wasn't for him I would never have been able to save my brother! I would never have met you!" This was no lie, it was the truth. If he never worked at the King Fritz then Arthur would never have…

Ludwig's eyes narrowed. "You mean…mein brüder…" He could feel the child nodding against his chest. He was angry. His wife had fucked his own brother! His dearest elder brother! He bet if he wanted to that he could…A smile crossed his lips. His member started to twitch in his pants. An image of the boy being fucked between him and his brother appeared in his mind. The child on all fours like the obedient bitch he was, sucking at his bruder's cock as he himself slammed into him relentlessly while beating him in the ass with a riding crop. His home was now nearly empty. Once Gilbert was well enough he would take him there. It seemed only pleasant that he buy the child and have him move in. They could use a maid to clean the house, to cook and fuck after every meal. Hell he'd fuck the child on the damn table. He was sure his bruder would not object, after all, he would have access to him as well. Just the mere thought of the boy in a skin tight black leather corset and a short black and white laced skirt with a white apron on made him so hot it took all his will power from fucking the child right then and there into the damn mattress on the hospital bed.

"M-My husband?" Alfred's quivering voice broke his train of thought. The silence scared him. He had expected to be yelled at and threatened. Yet, when it didn't happen, he grew worried with fear that something worse was going to happen.

Ludwig looked down at him with a kind smile. The look on the boy's face was simply adorable. "Do not be afraid. I am not angry anymore. I love mein bruder." He kissed the blonde's forehead. "Just as I love you." He stood up to close the door when he was nearly hit by it when an Asian woman walked in. Upon hearing her voice he was shocked to find she was a he.

"Alfred, I have your release papers ready. You're able to go home tonight." Yao said softly.

Alfred blinked several times in confusion. His doctor had told him it would be a few more days before he could go home and now Yao said he could go tonight. Joy and happiness coursed through him. He stood up quickly, regretting that he did as pain shot through him. He ignored it though as he ran to read the papers. They all checked out, though they said he was not to return to work for a full week. His eyes wandered up to Yao's. "Xie Xie!" he whispered. He turned to Ludwig whom watched with fascination at the sudden change in the boy's mood. "Danke." He said as he quickly packed his bags.

Ludwig turned to the Asian. Each of them exchanging angered glares at each other. Neither one willing to let the other win. They knew the other well. Ludwig owed and did business with several hospitals. Wang Yao, his arch rival for business and now for his wife. Yao would not win, no, not while he was alive. Ludwig Bilsmicht, rival to his hospitals and now his darling Alfred. Anger swelled inside of him as he over heard him try and take his wife. That was why he ordered that Alfred be released. He would take care of him for that week he was to spend at home. After all, Yao hadn't gone to years of medical school for nothing.

Alfred packed the last shirt and turned to Yao whom smiled sweetly at him. As he left he turned to Ludwig whom was frowning. "Please, tell Gilbert I'm sorry for leaving. I have to be with my brother." He gave his husband a soft smile.

"Ja. Guten Abend Alfred." He said kindly as he watched the boy leave. He sighed heavily as he sat on what was once Alfred's bed. "He will be mine Yao. You can bet your life on it!"

~ξ£ξ~

Yao drove silently as Alfred fiddled with his hands. When they got back, he would allow Alfred to rest with his brother for the night. The next day though, he will put Alfred to good use. A smile crossed his lips.

"Thank you. For everything." Alfred said softly, smiling happily as he recognized the block where his newest home was. It was where his brother was, where his family was. A hand was laid on his own. He looked up at Yao who was smiling happily.

He stopped the car just outside the gate. A gentle look was in his eyes as he held Alfred's hand close to him. "Alfred, what would you do if I paid your debt?" his voice was supple as he gazed deeply into those sapphire eyes of his truest love. He had wanted to wait, had wanted to tell him just before he proposed to him. He wanted nothing more then to make the child his. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't wait any longer as his eyes gazed deeply into his lovely face.

The child blinked several times. He opened his mouth to speak but soon decided against it. What could he say? What could he do? Alfred looked down at his hands. No one else had offered such a thing. His debt was nothing to laugh about. Over a million dollars, the largest debt of anyone owned by his master. Though he paid as much as he could each month, it barely made a dent in his debt. There was nothing else he could do but live on and follow his routine. Never had he thought that anyone would buy his debt. It made no sense to him. Who in this world would buy him and his brother for such a price? He was a low class whore. So why would Yao ask him what he would do if he paid his debt?

"Alfred? What's wrong?" Yao asked worried that he offended the boy. He got out of the car and opened the door so he could help Alfred out. Taking him in his arms he held him close, gliding his slender fingers through the honey blonde hair. "Are you afraid?" he pulled back looking the blonde in the eyes. "Or is it that you don't feel the same way?"

The blonde shook his head. "I-It's not that…It's just…" he couldn't find his words. If Yao were to buy his debt, then it would only mean his ownership was switched from Arthur to Yao. Perhaps the only real change would be that Yao himself would be the only one he lay with. He shook his head and looked down. What was he to do? As kind as Yao was, he did not truly know him. Even more so, what would happen to his brother? There were far too many what if's. Far too few answers.

Yao curled his finger under the boy's chin bringing his eyes up to look at him. "I swear to you, I shall take good care for not only you but your brother as well." He kissed the soft lips. "You will be in good hands."

Alfred smiled as he pushed away from Yao. Bowing lowly to him. "I thank you for your offer…" He stood back up. "But I have a family to care for. My family has grown from three to six. There is far too much for me to do, to pay for. I thank you, but things are best the way they are."

Mathias called to him from behind the fence. "Hey Alfred!" He called as he ran over to the gate to let them in. "I see Master Yao has picked you up." He chuckled.

The boy blinked curiously. "Master Yao?" he asked questionably.

Yao walked through the gate and held out his hand for the boy to take. "Well of course. This is my land, my home." A tender smile on his lips. It filled him with pride at the boy's reaction to finding out that he was on Yao's property.

Alfred took a step back holding his hand close to his body. He did not know that Yao owned the land; he didn't know that he was now the servant of one of his husbands. That the house he and his family now lived in was owned by his husband. His eyes shifted to the side. It was far too uncomfortable for him to live in his husband's home. Yet, he couldn't just leave. Not now. Matthew had a far better home to live in. His health alone was up. He seemed happier, well the night before he woke in the hospital. Although he would never have allowed it before, he was going to stay.

"ALFRED!" the all too familiar voice called from the smaller house. It took little time for his twin to run to him. When he was close, he threw himself on his brother knocking them both to the ground. Yao and Mathias watch laughing at the twins, though Yao's mind was going straight to his pants. Matthew hit his brother lightly. "You damn bastard! What the hell were you hiding for?! I was so fucking worried about you!" Alfred simply smiled as he saw the tears form in the corner of his brother's eyes. "I was so scared…"

The elder blonde wiped away the younger blonde's tears. His sapphire eyes looking kindly into his brother's amethyst. "Hey, it's okay. I did it because I was afraid you would worry if you saw me." He felt another hit from his brother. "Haha, guess it didn't work huh?" Mattie helped him up.

"I should kill you!" Mattie smiled, happy that his brother was finally home. "You look so tired." His eyes narrowed in anger. "You weren't sleeping again were you?"

Alfred laughed light heartedly. "No more then you." He kissed his brother on his forehead. He turned to Yao and bowed to him. "Thank you so much, for everything."

Yao returned his bow. "I've things for you to do for me tomorrow. Please come in the afternoon my dear friend." He turned to leave just as Kiku came running over. He exchanged a quick greeting and thank you with his younger brother as he headed for the house planning what he would do with the boy the next day.

Kiku hugged Alfred tightly. Everything seemed so far away now. Alfred was home, was with him. He was going to tell him soon. To tell him that he had saved the money and was going to pay off his debt. He was going to pay off his debt and court him. Kiku truly loved Alfred, loved his brother Matthew. All he truly wanted was for Alfred to live happily with him. "Alfred, I'm so glad to see you." After a quick you too from Alfred he carried on. "Come on, everyone is so worried about you."

They lead Alfred to the house where they were just about to have dinner. Rice and teriyaki chicken lay on the table with sautéed vegetables. There was no debt that Kiku had cooked it. It smelled so wonderful. His mouth began to water as the smell of the food teased him so. He was greeted by warm hello's and how do you feel's. He replied with his own hello's and I'm fine thank you's. Raivis was over excited claiming that the family was now together for the first time for dinner. It was odd at first but everyone soon agreed that it was true.

Matthew had never been happier. He had friends, the woman he loved and whom loved him, and of course his beloved elder brother. What more could he possibly want? Dinner was filled with jokes and laughter. The delicious food was nearly gone as everyone made their way to the living room for a movie. It was some movie about a man who was trying to save some woman from a prophecy. Half way through it, Alfred laid his head on his twin's lap. Matthew smiled softly and ran his fingers through the honey blonde hair. The way Alfred loved it.

A soft sigh left Alfred as he relaxed in his brother's lap. The feel of his gentle fingers combing through his hair made his eyes heavy. It was hard to stay awake. After everything that had been happening, after his…love making with his former boss, it was safe to say he was tired. A gentle smile crossed his lips as he drifted to sleep. That was, until Mattie accidentally brushed up against his ahoge. The one he called, Nantucket.


	13. A friendly warning

Sweat covered his face as his rough shallow breathing filled the room. His hand tangling with the red silk sheet of the king sized bed. His special bundle of nerves was struck. A loud moan escaped him much to the delight of the elder. The pace quickened driving him deeper and deeper into the mattress. A small amount of drool was at the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away as he bit down onto the pillow.

Yao had found it quite surprising when one of his servants had told him that Alfred wanted to see him so late in the night. Thinking little of it he agreed to see him but if only they met in his room so he could sleep after they spoke. He had no intention of giving into his basic instincts. He would hear the boy and wait for the afternoon before he would succumb to such. The child entered the room leaning on the wall. Sweat causing hiss hair to stick to his forehead. His breaths were shallow and quick. His half-lidded eyes clouded with the deliciously unmistakable cloud of lust. Upon asking what it was that made him this way, he got nothing more then the boy throwing himself on him begging to be fucked right then and there. Yao would never turn him away, especially since he was in _his _room begging _him_ to fuck him. With kisses and groping it all lead to the hard core fucking he was giving to the child before him, well under him. His hand came down hard on his ass. He loved how it turned red and jiggled. Oh how truly beautiful his wife was. The boy shuttered as he felt the soft lips on the back of his neck. He wreathed beneath him, trying so desperately to reach his orgasm. Yao had never seen him like this before. Had never seen him try so hard at pleasing him. It felt absolutely wonderful as he thrust against Yao. His cock going deeper inside the child then it ever could before. He was close. Oh was he close to nirvana.

"Mhmm…Alfred…so good!" he breath out heavily as he drove back in to the loose hole. He was not as angry as he thought about such. It made it far easier for him to move in and out. Able to strike that special spot with in the boy to which he was sent over the edge.

"P-Please! I beg of you…t-touch me!" Alfred pleaded as he was driven deeper into the silk sheets. Yao pulled out of him, flipped him over onto his back and slammed back into him. He kissed him on his lips and pumped in time with his thrusts. The child bucked into his touch. The feel of his special spot being thrust into along with his throbbing member being stoked with the addition of his heightened sensitivity due to his ahoge being tampered with was all it took to send him over the edge. His back arched, vision becoming white and clouded as he came hard in the Asian man's hand and the silk sheets. Moaning and mewling loudly as he did. He rode out his orgasm as far as it would take him. His breathing was hollow and strained. Soon, he felt the familiar feeling of the hot sensation of cum being filled with in him.

Yao lay on top of him, breathing harshly from the labor of sex. His cock softened inside of the child. Gently he ran his hand through the golden honey blonde hair. Alfred pulled Yao's hand away from his hair in fear that his body becomes needy once again. Rolling to his side, after sliding from the boy first, he wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer to him. He didn't want him to leave. No, he wanted him to stay with him. For as long as he could remember he had wanted the boy in his bed. The red silk cooling their burning skin. Once the child made a move to leave, his grip tightened. "No, stay." His words were hoarse but left no room to argue.

Alfred was in his debt. He came to Yao only to relieve his aching body. Not only that, but it was Yao whom had allowed Alfred and his family stay in the servant's house. It was Yao's land, Yao's hospital that saved his brother and Yao whom had adopted Kiku. Alfred owed him so much, he would forever be in the man's debt so something like tonight was a simple way to repay him for his kindness and generosity. Besides that, he was exhausted. He was ready to rest.

Alfred turned around, using Yao's chest as a pillow. The warmth he felt was odd to him. He loved how it felt to have someone there with him. Loved how Yao ran his slender fingers lightly down the curve of his back and back up only to slide down again. His eyes were so heavy; it was hard to stay awake. Yao's breathing began to slow as well, a sign he was falling asleep. They dropped to half-lidded as he nuzzled into Yao's chest.

"You are the first." The elder sighed out in a content bliss. He could feel the boy move his head to look up at him. Yao smiled weakly from exhaustion. "You are the first to ever enter my bed." He said softly as he kissed the boy.

"I am afraid I shall not sleep here as you would wish. I can never be anything more then what I already am to you." he yawned like a child, causing Yao to giggle at the cuteness of it. "I can never be a true wife to you."

Yao held him close. "I ask you not to be a true wife. I ask you to be an honorable wife. A wife that will be mine and mine alone. A wife to raise my children, to cook and clean, to love me. It's all I ask of you." He buried his nose in Alfred's honey blonde hair.

This took Alfred by total surprise. Why would anyone want to marry him? It was puzzling. All Alfred ever knew was work, sex and the love of his brother. He could never make a good wife. This he didn't care for too much. All he cared for was his brother. Mattie was all he would ever truly need. All he could ever want in his life. After all, brothers are forever, especially twins.

~ξ£ξ~

Yao woke that morning feeling so refreshed that he felt as if he could take on the Jade Emperor himself! He chuckled at the thought of him facing the king of gods. Shaking the thought from his mind he looked at his side for his beautiful…he was gone! Yao stood up from his bed ready to search everywhere for his Alfred, when he heard the door opening. He quickly moved to the discarded robe which lay on the floor from the night before. Turning his amber eyes to the door, they widened in surprise. There was his beloved Alfred, dressed in a lovely sky blue qipao, carrying in a tray of freshly made food. He looked questionably at the boy before he realized something. "My cook has the week off…"

Alfred set the tray down on the table next to the bed. Softly he turned to Yao and bowed a full ninety degrees. "I made it, a way to thank you for all you have done." He stood up but looked off at the red scroll on the wall of a tiger painted in black ink, eyes narrowed in thought. "Though there is so much more you deserve for such things." He sighed heavily.

Yao wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close. He turned his head to face him. Those lovely blue eyes still turned from him. It was annoying, but strangely adorable due to the fact that it made him seem shy and modest. "Look at me." He said in a low voice, one he himself did not know he possessed. Slowly, the boy turned his sapphire eyes to look at him. He studied them for some time through the boy's glasses. They were so beautiful, so tired.

His eyes wandered down, to his lips. There was a soft shine to them. A soft kiss was exchanged between them. A kiss that grew in passion. The child's lips were so soft and perfect for kissing. Alfred broke the kiss, gasping for air as he did.

The blonde turned to leave but Yao gripped his wrist pushing him onto the bed. He wanted a second round with the boy. He wanted to prove to this child that what he wanted from him was more then sex, but love. It was all he could ever want.

The boy smiled softly and pushed him away gently. He sat up, twisting his finger in Yao's long raven black hair. "Not now, please. I must get back to my family. They will wonder where I am." He headed for the door. Just before he left he turned back to his lover and bowed once more. "Enjoy your food." When Alfred left, Yao turned to the tray of fresh squeezed orange juice, eggs with bacon and sausage. He smiled softly to himself.

Once Alfred walked through the door, Mattie nearly knocked him to the floor again. When he had woken up to find his brother missing, again, he became worried and began to look for him. It hadn't taken him too long before he saw him walking from the main house. His eyes narrowed angrily as he looked into his brother's eyes. "Relax Mattie. I needed to speak with Mister Wang about my job." The lie cut at his throat.

"You could have told someone! Honestly Alfred I worry far too much about you!" he crossed his arms like a child making his point known.

"I thought I would be back before you woke. Forgive me." He moved to the kitchen where he looked in the fridge. It was filled to the brim with the food and drinks of all sorts. He turned to Kiku with a wry smile. "It seems some one went shopping…" he pulled out the eggs and bacon.

Kiku laughed and shooed Alfred away taking over the cooking only to have Alfred grab the eggs to cook them. "Come now Alfred, you just got back from the hospital." He reached for the frying pan only to have Alfred pull it back. "Stubborn as always."

"That's just Alfred. As stubborn as a bull." Mattie said as he leaned over the table taking a bite out of an apple. "You should know that much Kiku." He giggled.

Alfred smiled. It had been far too long since he had heard his brother laughing. It filled his heart with so much warmth and happiness. It was over whelming his love for his brother.

It took no time for Raivis to run into the kitchen for food. Toris shook his head and tapped his younger brother on the back of his head. "You know better! You act as if you're starving!" he chuckled lightly.

Raivis rubbed the back of his head. "Come one Toris, Alfred's food is just so good!" He took in a deep breath as his mouth began to water. The smells so intoxicating. He reached for a fork once the plate of food was set before him.

Eduard looked up from his laptop he borrowed from Kiku. He had figured it out in a matter of minutes. It was amazing how quickly the technologically impaired teen was able to figure out how to use such a complex machine. Yet, Toris couldn't help but feel he deserved to go to collage for such. That was, if he could pay for it. It pained him that he couldn't. He could barely afford things for public school. Living with Alfred did loosen up a ton more money for him, but it was still not enough.

"And what does that make my food?" Toris asked as he played a hurt look on his face. Alfred smiled as he placed a plate in front of Eduard who pushed the laptop aside. He watched happily as the brothers playfully fought. This was his family. He looked to his brother. He never seemed more energetic, more alive. He looked so healthy.

"Al, what is it? Do I have something on my face?" Matthew asked as he wiped at both sides of his face. Alfred shook his head and laughed light heartily, setting a plate in front of him. "Then what's wrong?"

"It's just…you look a lot better then you ever have. I'm so happy to see you like this." He placed more bacon on the pan.

"I've noticed too. You look as if you could face the world." Kiku teased as he stole a piece of bacon from the younger twin's plate. "Your brother spoils you."

Matthew crossed his arms in mock anger. "He does not!" he hit Kiku in the arm. Everyone broke out in laughter knowing it to be true. Alfred had bought him a game system for Christmas the year before, several hundreds of games on their birthday that year not to mention all the expensive foods and clothing just on a whim.

Yet, now Alfred had made himself the primary provider for Toris and his brothers. He had told his friend to save up his money so he could send Eduard to collage and soon after Raivis even perhaps himself. Toris had at first refused, but soon he gave into Alfred's pressuring him in to not spending a dime unless it was for schooling or something else important.

Alfred placed down the last plate and headed for the upstairs. "Al, where are you going? You didn't eat anything yet." Matthew said with a concerned look on his face.

Alfred smiled back at his brother sweetly. "I need to change first, I have work to do in the main house later." With that he ran into his room. He looked through all his clothes and found a pair of jeans far too large for him and an over sized shirt. All his clothes were big on him; it was how he liked it. It made him feel less like the fat ass he was. Though, his master was far from kind to him if he came in wearing "a truly fat assed, outrageously grotesque outfit such as that". It was all he could think of to wear to hide his love handles, and flabby form.

He headed for the door when he was frozen in his tracks. Slowly he turned to look at the man that starred at him. His honey-blonde hair hung in his face nearly covering his bright blue eyes. His lips slightly parted as if to speak but no words dare cross the soft pink flesh. Alfred stepped toward him cautiously, as if he was about to attack him. He reached out to touch that man's face, but was met with the cold feeling of glass. It was rare that he ever looked in a mirror. The last time he had was just before his last meeting with Ludwig, and that was to hide the black eye his master had given him in a drunken rage just before he took him. Even then he saw the same thing.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?" The voice made Alfred snap from his thoughts. He had let his guard down and now all he could think of was that he was going to be taken by force. He shot around, protecting his vital regions as he starred into dark eyes. His fear soon subsided as he found it was his closest friend Kiku. Filled with embarrassment and shame he turned back to his reflection.

"I see no beauty in myself. I'm a worthless whore." He said lowly, venom filling each word with more hate and loathing of himself.

Kiku stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his love. His face nuzzling into the warm neck of the teen he had always loved. "You are not a whore. Whores are willing to do such for self profit, but you…" he turned him around so he could look into those beautiful sapphire eyes. "…you do it for your brother and now for a family who you brought together. Your motives are truly noble."

Alfred looked to the side, gently pushing Kiku away from him. He flashed him a half-assed smile before turning to the mirror and faced the reflective side at the wall. "I can't stand to look at myself…I just can't." his voice hitched.

He headed for the door when Kiku gripped his arm and threw him on the bed. Alfred stared up at the elder with a horrified look on his face. It hurt Kiku to see him like that but something had to be done. He strattled Alfred's hips and pined his wrists down with his hands. His dark eyes narrowed dangerously, daring Alfred to call for help, which he knew he would never do. The blonde laid his head back on the bed, submitting willingly to the man above him. Nothing he could do would protect him. He had let his guard down once again. He scorned himself for being far too trusting.

"You think too little of yourself." He moved to the blonde's ear, his hot breath burning the meaning of the words he spoke into the child's mind. "Far too little." He released one of his hands and slipped it under the child's shirt, trailing it lazily up so he could see what all the other men could see and he was forbidden too. Alfred tried to push the Asian from him, but it was useless. He was weak. He couldn't fend him off if he tried. Why was he even doing this? Kiku was his friend right? Why would he do something he knew upset him so much? The inability to answer the questions that raced through his mind stung at his eyes. He felt his friend trailing his hand down now, toward his vital regions. Kiku's touching burned his skin. The hand slowly unbuttoned the jeans and unzipped them after. He couldn't take it! Not another set of brothers, no not again!

"Stop…" he breath weakly. His hand was shaking as he gripped the Yukata's collar. Kiku's eyes shot dangerously to him. His sapphire eyes filled with tears, blurring the image of the angered man above him. "I beg of you…" his voice trailed off a bit, the words so foreign to him. "Please stop."

Kiku smiled softly. "That's all it takes." He got off of Alfred and fixed his Yukata. "It all it takes for someone whom loves and respects you to realize he's gone too far. Yet," he helped Alfred up and wiped away his tears. "It also shows you do respect yourself." The Asian man pulled him into a hug.

Alfred remained limp. He did not understand anything Kiku was doing. It made no sense that any man would do such to prove a point to him. He decided it best to play it off as nothing more then Kiku messing with him. Pushing away from him he wiped away the tears from his eyes. Forcing a laugh he left the room all but running down the stairs. Kiku really scared the hell out of him sometimes. His greatest fear that Kiku would slip up and tell Mattie what was really doing.

Kiku sat on the bed, his hand trembled. He had gone so far this time. It had taken all his will power not to rip the clothes from him and fucking him there. He had let him go. His lust for Alfred only grew as he lingered on the memory of the child's body. He could still feel the soft skin. A slight smile on his lips. "Oh Alfred…you will be mine." He was more determined now then ever to make Alfred his.

Alfred stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He watched as his brother laughed and Raivis tried hard to keep from choking on his food. His cerulean eyes narrowed questionably as he watched Toris nervously poured Yao a cup of tea. "I see, I have never heard of such a thing." Yao said lowering his head slightly in thanks for the tea.

Mattie turned to see Alfred standing in the doorway. His amethyst eyes brightly shinning as he waved his brother over to meet with the gracious Chinese man who they owed so much to. He watched his brother move cautiously toward the table and sit next to him. Something was off about his brother as he avoided meeting the elder's gaze. It was unlike Alfred not to meet another man's gaze.

Yao was quite amused by it all. The fact his lovely wife was trying desperately to hide their connection from his brother only made it clear that there was something more to them. "Ah, I see my dear brother was here last night." He said as he looked to Kiku who sat next to Alfred. He watched as Alfred scotched away from him. Curiosity filled him. "I was worried about you."

Kiku took his plate and shrugged. "It was not the first night I never came home brother. I stay with them more then I stay at home." It was the truth.

Yao sipped his green tea. "I see. Well be sure your work is getting done." His eyes looking cruelly at his brother, warning him that he better be doing his work. He wanted his brother to be like him. To be a successful doctor and take over his business when he decided to retire. Yao hoped he would retire to a nice summer home far from the shit hole of a city they lived in. He hoped Alfred would be his loving and nurturing wife. To watch Alfred raise his child, the child that was mothered by a female for the sole purpose of giving him a blood son. A child his loving wife could raise as his own. He wished nothing more then for him to be happy with their child. Alfred would make a great mother. With the way he cares for his brother and the way he raised him, Alfred would be the best choice in raising his full blooded son.

Kiku rolled his eyes. "I have been working. I'm so good that I have very few patients now." He took a large bite out of his bacon and looked to Alfred. The blonde looked so uncomfortable. He was fidgeting in his seat. It was so cute. Absolutely cute.

Matthew laughed as he told a story of their Orphanage days. How he and Alfred used to pour water all over the other children from the roofs when they picked on them. Kiku was the one that lead the targets to their impending doom. Yao seemed interested in the story. Alfred couldn't help but laugh at the memory. The Elder Asian stared at him in wonder and shock. His loves laugh was so enchanting, so captivatingly beautiful that it made him long for the child even more.

~ξ£ξ~

Arthur sat in his privet study looking over documents. He was modifying his plans to make a shit ton of cash in a few days. It was working well. He was set to make millions from it, much of it from his prized bitch. He was snapped from his thoughts as a familiar yet hated face walked in. His white mask hiding his features yet leaving his smile open for Arthur to see. His red hat hung upon his head as it always has. He sat down in the chair across from Arthur's desk, which he put his feet up on.

"Sadik, you Turkish bastard, get your bloody legs off my desk!" Arthur howled in anger and annoyance.

The dark skinned man obeyed although his smile only widened. "Tell me, when are you going to arrange the meeting between me and that whore of yours?" he asked happily, though irritation was in his voice.

"I have told you before, I refuse to succumb to your harassing me!" Arthur yelled throwing things from the table. "You have no claim to him! I claimed him first and you can do nothing!" his face was red hot by this time, anger coursing though his veins. It only seemed to amuse the Turk even more.

"Come now, you claim to be a gentleman, right?" he leaned forward. "Why not share? Or perhaps a trade?" he snapped his fingers and in walked a curly haired man holding a cat. His eyes cast down out of fear of the masked man. "This is Hercules, my favorite whore. He's highly trained, his mouth…oh god I could cum just from thinking of it."

Arthur rolled his eyes trying to keep the image from his thought. It was putrid image, one he could have lived without knowing of. He slammed his hands on the table in anger. "I said no!" he howled.

Sadik smiled and pet his Greek kitten. "Perhaps a demonstration?" He inquired, snapping his fingers once more. Hercules stood from his seat and knelt before his master. His hands moved hesitantly. He lowered his head, wishing he was nothing more then a cat. A beautiful creature that could bask in the light of the sun. A creature who need not worry for what he was about to do. How he wished he was a cat.

Before he could unzip his master's pants, Arthur stood up. "Stop this at once! I refuse to see such a sight!"

"Come now, I wish only to have that slut of yours. You sell him off to so many who could never use him properly, yet I offer you thousands and you refuse! I understand nothing of what or why you do this!" Sadik stood in anger but not before beating his whore for being in his way. Turning to the bruised man upon the ground. "Stand! Worthless whore!" he kicked him. He turned a deadly glare to Arthur. "Mark my words, that boy will be in my bed one way or another!" with that he dragged his sorrowful Greek from the room.

Arthur sat in his chair. His prize was in danger. Sadik was his prime rival for business. If he were to gain Alfred…all of his money would be gone. His eyes narrowed in anger and frustration. Sadik was not one to abandon his ambition for someone. He needed to find away to keep a closer tab on his prize.

**A/N**

**I was wondering who everyone is rooting for so please pm me about who you are rooting for to win Alfred's heart!**


	14. Freedom to Fly

It seemed forever ago that Alfred had his own bed. Oddly enough though, it felt so lonely. It was cold on that large bed. Burying his face in the pillow he let out a strained sigh as he tried to get some sleep. It didn't work. The events of that day tormented him. Kiku had gone way too far. To do something like that...was it truly to prove a point or...was it more? Did Kiku, his best friend, have feelings for him? He shook the thought from his mind. Kiku was trying to prove a point nothing more.

In his thinking he never heard the door open. He was far to gone in thought to notice the body moving toward him. When he felt the arms wrap around him, he jumped from the bed, falling to the floor. His eyes scanning the blurry shadow that loomed over the bed, looking down at him. "Al?"

He sighed with relief. "Damn it Mattie you scared the shit out of me!" he said in mock anger. It was such a relief it was his brother and not...It didn't matter. "Mattie what are you doing here?" he asked as he stood up to sit on the bed.

Matthew looked away. "I-I was afraid to sleep alone." he fidgeted in his bed. "-I was wondering...can we sleep together like we use to?" It was so cute to the elder twin.

Alfred smiled softly, his eyes shining with kindness and love for his brother. "Of course Mattie, anything for you." he sighed. 'Anything indeed.' he held his baby brother tightly. "So tell me, why are you afraid." he asked.

The younger blonde held his brother tightly. "I was afraid you would vanish again. It seems it's all you ever do." he looked up at his brother's cerulean eyes. They were so much more beautiful then his amethyst. So much brighter. He didn't want him to leave. He wanted him to stay forever. To never leave his side. "We're twins, so why do you have to do everything yourself? I can work now too."

Alfred shook his head. "No, you're not. Mattie when you're healthy enough, you're going back to school. I want you to do far better then I did." He ran his hand through his hair.

He felt his heart sinking. It was his fault Alfred never finished high school. "I-It was my fault. If it weren't for me..." he felt Alfred tightening his grip.

"If it weren't for you, I would be alone." he could feel the tears stinging his eyes. "I will always be here for you." he said happily.

Knock. Knock. Both twins turned to the door to see Yao standing there. "I'm so sorry to come at a late hour but I need Alfred's help with something." he turned to the eldest blonde who knew what he wanted. His eyes looking annoyed at the intrusion.

"Please, can it wait til morning?" he asked hoping Yao would allow him to stay with his brother.

Yao thought it was so cute. "Alfred, you know it can not." He took a step closer. His hand reaching out to him. "Please, it won't take long."

"I'll come too, perhaps I can help you get done faster." Matthew said innocently.

As innocent as it was it held such a different meaning to Yao. A cruel smirk on his lips. "Sure, I wouldn't mind." Twins in his bed.

Alfred stood up quickly. "Mattie, stay in bed. I'll go and be back soon. Don't wait up." he ran from the room dragging Yao with him. When they made it to Yao's bed room, Alfred let him go and stood a few feet from him. "This is your only warning..." he turned to Yao anger clearly seen in his sapphire eyes. "Don't you ever, ever try to pull anything with my brother!" he growled.

Yao stepped forward a kind smile on his face. "I was only teasing." he pushed Alfred down on the bed. He began to nip and claw at the clothes he wore. "You are the only one I want." He easily slipped his hand through the loose fitting clothes. He squeezed his nipple tightly. The child let out a loud moan. Yao could not be sure if it was out of pain or pleasure but it mattered not to him. Soon he would be over whelmed with pleasure. "Besides, I haven't seen you in days. Business is what keeps us apart." He dug his nails into the soft flesh. He had been cock starved for days.

Alfred turned away. He knew it was going to be rough. It was rare when the Asian man was rough, but when he was it was nearly as bad as Ivan's good days. He was no where near turned on by anything that the other was doing. Those beautiful days that he had without sex where truly wonderful. He could do as he wished with no fear of his brother finding out the truth of what he was doing. He was thrown from his wonderful thoughts by Yao biting down on his neck. His lips trailing down the now exposed torso of the child. Alfred bit his lip as the elder man nibbled and licked at his exposed pink nub. He was on the verge of tears. It hurt a lot, the pain coursing through him like a sick jolt of electricity.

His hunger for the boy grew as he sucked at the delicate flesh. Yao was painfully hard. He had waited far too long for his beloved. Curse that damn hospital in China! Calling him to leave at such short notice only to tell him that it was resolved before he could get there. Damn fools. He caressed the boy's cheek before diving into a passionate kiss. He ground deep into the boy desperately trying to reach the much needed friction. It felt so good. He needed him. Wanted him. There was nothing left for him in this cruel world. Nothing but the child under him. The pants were easy to remove. He ran his hand up and down Alfred's warm and waiting thigh. It only served to excite him more. He pushed down on the boy harder, grinding him deep into the mattress.

Sapphire eyes narrowed with pain as the tears rolled down his cheek. It hurt, the marks would be hard to hide from his brother. It was going to be tough to explain it. His boxers were ripped from his body. It was then he smelled it. It had been so long, but it was a nasty combination. The smell of opium and alcohol lingered on him. It made him even more fearful of what was going to happen. In his state, Yao was unpredictable. "Qīn'ài de, wǒ bù zài děngdài!" Without warning, a harsh pain filled his entire body. He arched his back and opened his mouth wide as if to scream but no sound came out. His lover quickly laced his fingers in his hair. "Xū, yīqiè dūhuì hǎo qǐlái de." This brought him no comfort. Yao sweetly kisses his tears away. As kind of a gesture as it was, he was causing him far more pain with his harsh thrusting. "T-Tā shānghài!" Alfred cried. It really did hurt.

"Guāng guāngle, wǒ de ài!" Yao pushed harder. He was close, oh was he close. His breathing grew labored and ragged as his mind focused solely on reaching his orgasm. It never once registered to him that his lover was completely soft, that none of what he was doing brought him any pleasure. He was so focused on how truly wonderful it all felt. How it made him feel alive. The warmth pooled in his lower body as his movements became animalistic. The only sounds being heard were that of flesh savagely slamming into flesh. He wrapped the boy's legs around his waist, luckily his beloved got the idea and held them there. With this, he was able to grip his hips and drive deeper into him. The boy knew he was close. He pulled him down into a deep kiss as he dug his fingers into the long dark hair. He threw his head back as he came hard in the abused hole, pumping a bit more to be sure it was all out and to prolong his orgasm as long as he could. He never felt that good before. His mind fell blank as his vision was covered in white light. "N-Nàme hǎo." he whispered as his exhausted body collapsed on his young lover.

Alfred's crying stopped at that time. His face emotionless and hollow. He moved from under the passed out Asian. Without a thought he pulled the soiled covers over him and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well." he whispered.

Slowly he redressed and walked back to the house. There on the bed was Matthew reading a book, or he was before he fell asleep. He pressed his forehead to his twin's. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he was able to see what he was thinking. They were close, even more so as twins. If they truly tried, they could see what the other was thinking. They had long since come to an agreement to not read each other's minds, deeming they although they were twins they did deserve their privacy. It was something that they broke constantly. Alfred had learned to put up walls to protect his brother from the truth of what he was doing. He knew Matthew was trying to brake those walls, but with a weak body it was hard to keep at it long.

Alfred stood in a large field of golden wheat. The sun was setting and birds flew high in the sky. It was beautiful. Their minds were truly the only thing they possessed that were free. He looked down to see a cute little rabbit sniffing at his bare feet. With a smile he bent over and picked it up. The fur was soft and it nuzzled into his cheek.

Matthew ran quickly to him, throwing his arms around him as he did. "Alfred!" he held him tightly. He was much stronger then Alfred in this world, due to the walls Alfred had to maintain. His cheerful lavender eyes shining so brightly at him. "I tried to stay awake but..."

Al smiled and ran his hand through his brother's hair. "I know Mattie, you were very energetic today. You look so much healthier." He backed away, wiping at the tears. "I'm such a crybaby, a foolish older brother." Alfred wasn't sure if he was crying out of joy or if he was trying to find comfort for what had just happened to him. Either way, he was braking down in front of his brother.

The younger blonde kissed his tears. "Yes you maybe a fool Alfred, but you're my fool." he stood up and pushed him over. Looking up with questioning sapphire eyes, Matthew stuck out his tongue and ran toward a large tree. Joy consumed him as he stood up and chased his brother. Each laughed loudly, each enjoying their privet world that only they knew, that they created together. Two orphaned boys who had nothing...no. They did have something, something most would find to be so trivial and nearly worthless in the world, but in their world it meant everything. It was each other. The love of their brother.

~ξ§ξ~

Kiku set the plates out and poured the orange juice in the cups. Raivis, as always, was the first to the table. It took no time for the other's to join, all but the twins. Rolling his eyes and chuckling softly, he made his way to the room he knew they were in. He saw a ball of white fur look up at him and begin to growl. "Hush, Kumo." he said softly. The damn thing hated him for some reason. He smiled as his dark eyes rested on the sight of the twins tangled in each other's embrace. Clinging to each other as if nothing else mattered but the other. It was both amusing an arousing to the elder male. Though he kept calm over it. Slowly he made his way to them and gently shook Matthew.

He blinked a few times and looked into the dark eyes. He smiled, yawned and then stretched. He pet Kumo and turn to speak to Kiku but the Asian male simply pointed. Alfred laid on the bed so peacefully. His face that of pure bliss. He clung to his brother's arm, relishing in the warmth of it. The young child giggled before kissing his brother's forehead. Cerulean eyes fluttered open and a soft smile appeared on his face. It was the most peaceful face Matthew had seen his brother wear since Matthew had become ill. "Good morning sunshine, the world says hello." the violet eyed blond whispered happily.

The other stretched and stood up from the bed. "I'll go make breakfast and..."

"It's all ready hot and waiting downstairs." Kiku said proudly.

Alfred jumped at the sound of Kiku's voice. He had not known that the other was in the room. This drew concern from his brother. "What's wrong Al? It's just Kiku."

Nodding slightly. "I-I know it's just...I didn't notice him." he hoped it would work. He really didn't want to explain.

"Silly." his brother said as he dragged him to the kitchen. It was quiet for the most part. Everyone enjoyed the food. Alfred stood up half way through and went to the cupboard. Pulling out a orange pill container he looked inside. Three left. Sighing he turned to Matthew and handed him two of them.

"I have to go to Jay J's for more." he said before taking a bite of his toast.

Matthew's body grew tense. "No! That is a dangerous neighborhood!" he growled out.

"Yes but he has the best price for the pills because of it. Don't worry I'll bring someone along." he turned to the others. "Can anyone?"

Toris shook his head, he had work. Eduard was asked to fix Yao's home computer, seriously that kid was fucking good with computers. Kiku had already left. Raivis raised his hand. Toris looked worried.

"Come on! My school was only two blocks from there." Raivis protested. He wanted to leave the house. "And I'm with Alfred! What could happen?" his little eyes playing on the kicked puppy look.

"I guess, but stay close to him." Toris' voice still unsure.

After the meal, Raivis quickly grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door. Alfred packed the money and walked toward the door. Matthew hugged him and whished him a safe trip. Alfred told him there was no need to worry. He turned to Toris who was nearly dressed for work. "I swear to you, I will look after your brother." With that they were on their way.

Raivis asked Alfred many questions the whole way. Things about him mostly. Alfred reviled vague details. Then the child changed to talk about him and his family. "Toris tries so hard to get us things." he said, sadness in his tone. "He feels that it's his duty as the older brother but..." he looked up at Alfred. "He's still just a kid ya know?" Alfred nodded his head. This one was sharp.

"You know, Toris is constantly worrying over you two. He hates to leave you alone." he ruffled Raivis' hair. "But that's why elder brothers are born..." he looked behind him out of the corner of his eye. Five. "To protect those who come after us."

The boy smiled happily. "I read that Manga too!"

Alfred let Raivis walk ahead of him. His mind running through various scenarios as he walked into the drug store. After buying the pills, and some candy for Raivis and his brothers, they left. Alfred turned the opposite way they came. When questioned why by Raivis he simply said he had to go to the thrift store for some new pants for Mattie. He shrugged it off and ate his treat.

'I can't run that fast while carrying...I doubt he can run fast at all...God what can I do?' Alfred's mind was racing. Soon, the decision was made for him. Three more walked out in front of them. He grabbed Raivis by the hand and threw him on his back, running down several allies. The eight other men following closely behind him.

"Alfred what is it?! What's going on?" The terrified child cried.

"Their not suppose to be out this far...Did they gain more territory?" he asked out loud. He went to turn down and ally but slid on the unseen ice. Falling so he took most of the force, they slid to the side of the building. He tried to stand up quickly only to have his head pushed back down by a large boot. Chuckling from several men was heard as well as Raivis screaming in pain. Looking up, Alfred could tell what they were going to do. It sickened him. The small boy was no older then fourteen. He forced his way to his feet. "Let him go!" he yelled as he ran into the man who held the boy's shirt up. Raivis fell to the ground and hugged himself. Standing tall Alfred stood between the men and his adoptive brother.

"Look men, he's jealous!" the bald man said. He pulled out a knife but Alfred didn't flinch.

"He's kinda cute Jack." another said. "Why not just play with him?" the others agreed but that did not mean Raivis was in the clear.

Alfred noted the placement of each of the men as well as their weapons. It seemed they all fancied knifes. Eight men, seven wielding knives. He took a defensive stance. It was going to finally pay off. Those late nights he spent training with Kiku shortly after he began his work with his master. He took it as a precaution and decided no one was to know so he may have the upper hand. The men laughed finding it funny. To them it was a child trying to reenact a scene from a Kung Fu movie. Only the man in front, the leader seemed to take it as a threat.

Behind him, Raivis was still shaking and crying, though he looked up to meet Alfred's kind gaze. Almost immediately he knew what the elder wanted him to do. He wanted him to run. He would fend them off as long as he could so Raivis could get to safety. The younger shook his head not wanting to leave his friend behind. Alfred smiled gently. "Don't worry, I got this." he whispered to him.

The leader, Jack, began to laugh loudly for no reason. Alfred snapped his head around to look at him. "I can't believe I didn't see it before! It's right in front of me and I didn't see it!"

The others looked at him in confusion before one spoke up. "What's ya talken bout Jack?"

He changed his posture to a more dominate and leader like position. "That's the one Sadik is looking for. That's his whore."

Alfred narrowed his eyes in anger. He had been warned about that man. His master had told him to stay clear of him. The man was known for his cruelty to whores, far worse then his own master.

"He's worth a fortune and I can see why." Jack said licking his lips. "Get him!"

The men charged at the young teen who quickly dodged the fist and used his flat palm to hit the man's elbow, successfully braking it. Another man tried to sweep his legs but Alfred spun on his hands to avoid it. He quickly turned to Raivis. "RUN!" he yelled as he pushed one of them back. "RUN!"

Raivis shook his head. "NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

Alfred pushed them back and picked up the younger male. Running with him until they reached the streets. "Head down the street and turn left for three blocks. You'll be out of their territory, now go!" He said, concern in his voice. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to hold them off long.

"But..." Raivis began to protest once more.

"Raivis, those men are slave traders and they will not hesitate to rape you before they sell you. Now go!" Alfred pushed him once more urging him to leave before it was too late.

"But what about you?!" He snapped. "Won't they do the same with you?"

Alfred was take back by this but soon regained his composure. A sad look on his features. "It's to late for me..." he turned to see the men running toward them. "Besides, better me then a little guy like you." He flashed him a quick smile of false reassurance before running at the men. He knew he wasn't going to last long. That the men were going to defeat him and use him. Yet, all he truly cared about was that Raivis would get away. That he would be safe.

He jumped on a trash can, jumping over the men before running back down the ally leading them away from the younger male escaping. He was a runner at heart. Not the kind that runs from everything, no, the kind that loves the wind blowing through their hair and their feet barely touching the ground. Sometimes when he ran, Alfred believed he could actually fly. That he was free to spread his wings and soar through the sky like an eagle. A smile crossed his lips. Freedom to fly. That was a true dream.

He was harshly snapped from his daydream with his head smacking against the ground. Dazed but not broken, he tried to stand again only to fall. His legs were bound by those damn ball things that were connected by chains. He quickly tried to untangle them but it was too late. One of the men kicked him in the side of the head. He fell to the ground hard as the taste of iron filled his mouth. His lip was cut and he could barely keep his eyes open as he pulled at the ground trying to escape. A harsh kick to his side forced him to curl into a protective ball. He was forced on his stomach as one of the men held his head down using his booted foot. It didn't take too long for the true pain to come. They weren't that big. He was thankful for that. One after another forced themselves on him. He didn't moan, just remaining silent. The men became impatient with one another. Removing the booted foot from his head they held him up by his hair as they forced in to take their manhood in. At first he had turned away from it, all he got in return was a slap to the face and it forcibly shoved in. Forced to deep throat, he tried desperately not to vomit as the man pushed his nose into the thick black curls. It was repulsive. His throat began to burn with the rough thrusting and harsh angle of his neck. They were forcing his back to bow at an unnatural angle. It didn't take long for the man to cum in his mouth. Before he could spit it out the damn bastard held his chin up, forcing him to swallow. Once he was gone, another took his place.

His eyes were growing heavier and his body weaker. Was he dying? He prayed not. He couldn't die, not here, not this way. He banished the thought as he remembered Raivis. At least it wasn't him, he chanted over and over as his vision blurred.

A deeply low inhumane growl was heard just before shouting. The cock was ripped from his entrance and mouth as he fell to the cold, wet ground. He could barely make out the shape of a single man fighting and beating the shit out of the others. The men were overwhelmed and ran off. His eyes were far too heavy to keep open.

Warmth surrounded him. It felt nice. His body was lifted from the ground by strong arms. He moved toward it and took in the scent of expensive but sweet smelling cologne. It was truly heaven. That was, before he smelled the faint scent of Vodka.


	15. Nobody Knows Your Heart

It was warm. As Alfred awoke to the golden rays of the setting sun shining through the window. Moving his arm to shield his eyes he smiled. It was all a nightmare. He was safe in bed and...He shot out of the bed only to fall to the ground. This wasn't his bed! Then it wasn't a dream and...Raivis! He tried to stand on his own but soon opted for the wall. He had to get out, had to find Raivis to be sure he escaped unharmed. His body was in severe pain but he sucked it up. The door slowly opened causing Alfred to prepare for who ever was to come from the other side. No mercy, he would do what he had too in order to escape.

"Alfred?" the voice shook the blonde to the core and he hugged the tiny boy.

"Raivis! I'm so glad you're not hurt!" His breathing hitched as he looked him over to be sure they hadn't touched him. "Did you make it all the way back home?"

The young teen's azure eyes looked worried as he shook his head. "W-When I was running away...I-I ran into a large man. He a-asked me why I was so scared...so-so I told him what was going on..." he looked around before lowering his head. "He s-saved you Alfred. He chased them off and brought you to his home." he began to fidget a bit. "H-He's so terrifying."

"Who is he, did he give you his name?" Alfred knew many of the truly dangerous men that lived on the Island. He prayed it was not one of them. "Raivis?"

The boy shook. "H-He said his name was...was Ivan."

Nothing but sheer horror was laid on the blonde's face. Ivan...the husband he cared the least for...He was never going to leave this house. Would never see his brother again. Falling to his knees he tried to think of ways he could get out of his, but Ivan was not one to give anything to him.

"Alfred, what's wrong?! You seem so pale!" Raivis was truly worried about him. What else was he to do? "Alfred, please say something!"

Two large arms were wrapped around him and brought him back to the bed. He didn't have to look up to know who they belonged to. "How feel you comrade?" he childish voice asked.

The blonde looked away from him. "It hurts, all over." he whispered. Soon two pills were placed in his hand and a glass of water. He looked at them questionably.

"They are pain killer." the violet eyes were shining brightly. It was never a good sign when he did that. Alfred forced the pills down his throat before turning away once again. He couldn't bare to look at the Russian. "After some rest I drive you home Da?"

Alfred looked up at him. Was this his idea of a sick joke? Was it true? Without him being forced to...It was far too good to be true. Far too good. It was a sick and demented joke. It was cruel, even for Ivan. Far too cruel. He hated it, hated this bastard that would do this to him.

"I do not lie, I will drive home." he stood from the bed and walked out only to return with a bowl of food. "Is Russian stew. Eat, you have been sleep for hours." He set the tray down and left once again. Alfred looked down at the food. It looked so good. Something looking like a potato shone through the cream color broth. He took a bite and instantly went for another. Who knew he could cook?

"Do you want some?" he offered to Raivis. Shaking his head he responded. "I already ate."

It was silent as he continued to eat. Yet his mind was filling with all kinds of questions. Had he been wrong about Ivan all this time? Was he truly a caring person or...What the hell was he getting at? Alfred just didn't understand what he was doing or who he truly was. Ivan walked into the room. "Forgive but your brother is on the phone for you." he handed Raivis the phone. The boy took it and left the room.

Alfred tensed up. This was it, this was going to be the time he took him. Yet, he was pulled into a warm and loving embrace. He didn't understand it. Ivan had always been so cold, cruel and distant. So why was he acting like that. He seemed so warm now. So much more, human. "I worry. When I seen them...I lost all control. I was afraid." He held him tighter. "I do not wish you hurt." The larger male nuzzled into the warm neck of the child he thought he had lost. The boy was the only one who had not left him. His only wife that did not push him away, did not fear him. "Everyone leaves me eventually. Is sad." he pulled back to look into those lovely blue eyes of his. "Fredka..." He kisses him softly on the lips. It was tender and kind. Alfred could feel all the emotion that the man put into such a simple kiss. He melted into it. Melted into the pure sinful bliss of this man's beautiful tender side.

He pulled back, breathing heavily for air. His face dusted a light shade of pink. To Ivan, he was gorgeous. "Come, I drive you home." he stood up and left the room just as Raivis walked in.

"Your brother is upset." the boy said.

"What did you tell him?" Alfred said worriedly.

He smiled slightly. "T-That you were mugged."

A sigh of relief for now. Tomorrow he had to return back to his master. And tomorrow was Friday.

~§ξ§~

He was forced to endure hours of being screamed at by his brother and Kiku. How irresponsible he was, how lucky he wasn't killed, how lucky he was that they had not sold him into slavery. He apologized each time saying he would never do it again. Toris had said nothing to him. Toris knew the truth as did Kiku but he had to play the part for Matthew. What true friends.

Tears streamed down Matthew's face as he yelled at his elder brother. "What if you were killed Alfred?! What then?! I would be alone until this weak body of mine finally shuts down or I just decide to take my own life!" A loud ringing filled his ears before he realized he was on the floor. His cheek stung with a burning sensation. He looked up at his brother with large disbelieving eyes. Everyone stared unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Alfred's hand was still held across his chest. His eyes cold as ice. "Matthew..." his voice was low and unforgiving. "Don't you ever...EVER SAY THAT SHIT AGAIN!" he howled out of pure anger. He never before had been so angry with his brother. "You have so much to be grateful for, to live for...You have more friends that love you then I ever will." his anger was dying. "I try Mattie I really do. I find it hard to get out of bed sometimes to go to work but I always manage to do it. I want you to live, to go to school and make something of yourself. Ever since mom abandoned us..."

"She didn't abandon us Alfred, she died a few days after we were born, you know that." Matthew said softly.

His voice was cold. "What difference does it make? It still doesn't make what happened okay."

"Sorry to intrude." Everyone turned to Mao. "But Big Brother wishes to see his new employee right away."

Alfred turned to Matthew. "We'll talk about this later." he walked over to her with a soft smile. "Where is Master Wang."

Mao's cheeks blushed as she looked away from those beautiful sapphire eyes. "H-H-He's in his study." Alfred bowed and left. She turned to see Kiku giggling. She was not known for ever seeing men that way. Truthfully Kiku believed she was an android. It was just too much to see his younger sister blushing like a school girl. Mao turned on her heels and left.

Matthew stood up. "He's changing." he whispered.

Toris looked at him questionably. "What do you mean?"

He sat down and rubbed his cheek. "He's getting really scared."

~§ξ§~

Upon entering the man's study, he was greeted with a hug. Yao's arms wrapped around him protectively. He had heard from Mei who had been told by Im young who eased dropped on Kiku's conversation that the boy had been mugged. "I was so worried!" he breathed out, his voice shacking. "Are you okay?! Did they hurt you?" he pulled back to inspect him. When he tried to lift up the boy's shirt his arms were pushed away.

"I'm fine." Alfred's voice was hard.

Yao tilted his head to the side and smiled sadly. "It's about last night isn't it?" he fell to his knees before him. Alfred looked on in wonder at what he was doing. "Forgive me. I should never have done that to you. It was wrong of me to do so. To drink and smoke opium before we made love...forgive me. I swear as long as I live I will never do such again. Tell me what I can do to make it right. I will do anything for you. Please."

Alfred pulled his hand back. "End it."

Yao looked up at him. "I swear I will never touch alcohol and opium before I..." he was cut off.

"No, end this 'marriage'. Go to my Master and say you are no longer willing to keep this marriage due to my loosened body." Alfred said softly.

Yao nodded. "Right, why pay for it when you are all mine..." again he was cut off.

"No. I wish not to lay with you any longer. If my master were to find out about this...you wouldn't be able to be with me anyways. I have to take care of my brother, I thank you for all you have done for me." he bowed. "You are truly the kindest husband I will ever have."

Yao was enraged. After all he had done, after all the money he had spent on the child...he had the nerve to ask this of him! No, he wasn't going to do it. Oh no, he was going to make the child pay, pay dearly. He felt his hand smack hard against the boy's face. In his momentary laps of reacting, he pinned the boy against his desk. He rushed to undo the boy's pants as Alfred fought back. Yao felt himself get excited. The boy hand never fought back before. This would be more difficult, much harder to control. Oh how he loved it!

He slipped in two fingers right away earning him a painful hiss from the boy. "You are a damn wife! You've no right to speak to your husband in such away. I have been far too kind to you and thus you forgot your place!" he jerked his fingers upward causing the boy to struggle more. "I will remind you of your place!"

~§ξ§~

In the moonlight I felt your heart

quiver like a bow string's pulse

in the moon's pale light

you looked at me

He walked down the street on that dark and cold night. It was wet from a recent rain. His body broken and bruised. They had finally let him go, finally let him have his freedom but at a harsh price. He was too sore to run, to tired to really care about his hunger. For three days...three days they had him. They kept him from his brother. He stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground with a hard thump. With only his sheer will he was able to stand again. His mind locked on his brother. His only reason for living. He climbed the stairs slowly. His virgin blood dripping down his thighs.

Nobody knows your heart

when the sun has gone I see you

beautiful and haunting but cold

like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet

nobody knows your heart

Inside the room he heard a soft wail a his sixteen year old twin held him close. Tears ran down his face as he held him tightly. "I'm home Mattie. Dry your tears, I'm home."

**A/N**

**the shit is hitting the fan now! Next chapter learn what Arthur has planned for his beloved Class ones! Also, the song Alfred sang was the English version of the Mononoke Hime theme song. I am currently looking for a beta so please PM me if you want to try for it. I am only picking one so I'm sorry to all others who try. Also, I may even ask that they help me with ideas as well. You will receive credit for your help. I wish for the beta to be read up on For His Honor as well so you can understand the story. I will not give out certain things to the beta because I wish it to be a surprise so sorry no Spoilers. LOVES TO YOU ALL! SAIYA-HIME. just pm me why you want to be my beta. I will interview you from there. Best of lock my lovelies!  
><strong>


	16. A Chance at Freedom

It went just as planned. Yao was angry with him. This meant he wasn't in love with him. Alfred rattled the chain again. His wrist was starting to chaff. It hurt but Yao was truly pissed. He had gone as far as rapping him in his office then dragged him by his hair, naked, through the house to his room where he locked one hand to a long chain attached to his bed. After taking him for the second time he left so he could tend to his business. Alfred had enough chain to roam the room. He looked to the window, the sun was setting. He only had a short time now before he had to leave.

He opened the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out the lube. His nose wrinkling at the smell of roses. His eyes narrowed at the tiny amount left. Not much to go by. Quickly he poured the last bit onto his wrist. Spreading as much as he could over the surface he took a deep breath before pushing the metal up. It hurt, but he would do what he could to escape. The first attempt failed. Sighing he closed his eyes, took a deep breath then began again. pushing as hard as he could up on the metal cuff and down with his hand, twisting from side to side, it was then his hand popped out. He smiled slightly and ran to Yao's closet where there were extra quipos waiting for him. Without hesitation he took the royal blue one with embossed silver dragons on it. Throwing it on, he ran from the house and down to the gate.

Not caring to wait for Mathias to open the gate he jumped on the power box, onto the roof of the security house and jumped over the fence. He waved to Mathias, who was dumbfounded at what had just happened, before he took off down the darkening streets. It was dangerous, yes. Those men could be lurking about but he didn't care. If he was not there that night...he just didn't want to think of it. He stopped for a brief moment to catch his breath. He was far from his Master's territory and was within Sadik's. Wearing a woman's quipo with long slits all the way to his hips and no underwear he was attracting a lot of attention. Smiling a the various men who gawked at him, he ran from the street corner and down the ally that lead to a short cut. The only problem was, it lead straight into Sadik's main house. This would be a problem if the Turkish dick was after him. He didn't have time to worry at the moment. Jumping over the fence, he quickly hid in the shadows looking over the house. One, two, four, ten...sixteen men stood out in the front smoking. Mostly customers from the looks of it. He shook his head. He determined that sneaking across the street to the house next to it only to jump in the ally behind the house from there would be the best idea.

Alfred waited for his chance when a group of first class whores were being paraded through. He joined them, best to hide in plain sight. One of them looked over at him. His curly hair swaying in the breeze as his tiny cat meowed. "What are you doing here? You're not one of us! Leave before it's too late." he warned concerned about the young child before him.

Shacking his head Alfred smiled. "Relax. I'll be gone before they notice me." He looked to the ally way.

"I see, you're one of Arthur's." his voice lost all hope that the boy wasn't what he was. "You should go now, before they line us up."

He nodded and turned to the man, bowing slightly in thanks before placing his coat around the obviously cold man. "Thank you...ugh."

"Hercules. Now go!" he shooed him away.

"Thank you Hercules, I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." with that he ran into the ally and vanished.

Hercules stood dumbfounded as he watched the blonde leave. Alfred, that was the name of the child his master hand wanted. The name of Arthur's prized whore. So, why was he out roaming with out a 'guardian'? He turned to line up with the others. Holding his cat tightly he smiled. There was so much cruelty in his life that the boy's simple act of kindness would be enough to make it through that night and possibly more.

Alfred made it safely into Arthur's territory. Once there he made his way to the main house for his check in. He was glomped from behind by familiar arms. "~ve, Alfred where'a were you?" the Italian asked as tears ran down his eyes. "It's not'a like you ta be gone so long."

"Feliciano relax, I was sick nothing more. Oh I have a surprise for you!" he pulled out small bag from his quipo before he handed it to the brunette. "You know what it is right?"

The brunette opened his eyes wide. "It's a pasta!" He kissed Alfred on both cheek before running to his brother with the surprise. "Look fratello! He a made me some pasta!"

The other Italian smiled at his brother who quickly ran off to the other room to eat it before turning with hard eyes to the blonde. "What'za your game?! Why do ya play with'a 'im so much?"

"I'm not. He's my friend, you are too." he looked at the clock and shook his head. "Here. I got to go." he tossed something to the other before disappearing into the hall. Loviano looked at what was thrown to him before he let himself smile a bit. It was a bright red tomato. "Bambino Pazzo." (crazy child).

He was two minuets late this time but it would not count since his husband for the day was not there. He sat on the bed and relaxed. It seemed as if it was jus like all the other times. Like he never left for a month. Everything was so distant once again. The door suddenly swung open to reveal his master glaring down at him. Alfred quickly fell to his knees before him. What happened next completely threw him off guard. It was something he himself had never experienced from his master. The man fell to his knees and hugged him. Not just a hug of possession no, it was the way he hugged Matthew. "I was so worried lad. I heard what those bastards had done to ya. Just go'en out to buy some medicine for your sick brother." He pulled away to see a confused look on the boy's face. He laughed a bit. "No work tonight my love, come with me. I have an announcement to make to ya all." He helped him up and they made there way to the main house.

Alfred sat next to Toris who seemed to be worrying about something. The Italian brothers sat off to the side and Vash was to Alfred's left. Francis was there as well.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Now then, you all must be happy about the holiday I have given to you. Enjoy it well for starting tomorrow," he paused before his cruel grin returned. "The entire next week you will work non-stop." he relished in the looks on the faces. It was almost feeling sorry for them, almost.

"What do you mean?" Vash asked standing up. Anger displayed on his face. "What of my bedridden sister? What am I to do with her on such short notice?!"

"This is not my problem. None your contracts are violated. This one week event will be held with in the three bocks I own. You will be provided with meals and rest periods. other then that you are to do as you are told with out questioning me or Francis." he sat on his thrown and smiled down on them. "If you do not attend then the sum of the other's pay total will be added to your debt. Let's say if the others made a total of three hundred thousand, that would be added to your debt. A large price to pay no?" he laughed loudly.

"What is to be our pay for this event?" Loviano asked as he held his brother closely. Being the least popular their debt was fairly low. Only about five hundred thousand. Half a million.

"Nothing."

Everyone began to grow angry. To work a full week without pay, there was not way they would do such. Not with families to feed and care for. Had their master finally lost it?

"Instead you will be competing against one another for two prizes. One is a cash prize of half a million." he saw everyone's eyes light up. That was a large sum. "The other is generous on my part. It was Francis' idea really, he said you would work extremely hard for it." Alfred narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't...would he? "The grand prize which the guests will vote upon will be..." he sighed and leaned his head on his fist. "Francis darling you tell them, it just brakes my heart to have agreed to it. After all it was you're damn idea."

With a nod and a large smile he stepped forward. "The grand prize for the one who is able to please he guests most is," he paused as he looked into their hopeful eyes. "Your freedom. Your debt would be dissolved no matter how much the price was."

They looked around happily at each other. One of them was going to win their freedom. Each thought of their life with out their debt. Freedom, it's why they all worked there. They wanted nothing more then for their freedom.

"Also, I have such wonderful news for one of you." Arthur stood up and walked toward Toris. He shook out of fear. Alfred instinctively moved between them, knowing very well that this move was disobedient to his master. He didn't care. He was going to protect his friend. Arthur simply smiled. "Relax lad, I'm not going to hurt him." he extended his hand for Toris to take. Looking at his friend who was willing to defend him, he smiled slightly before taking the hand. He was lead to the thrown where he was handed his envelope. "Open it."

Hesitantly, Toris opened the thick envelope and looked questionably at what was inside. "M-my contract?"

Arthur nodded happily. Turning to Francis who brought a metal pale and something else. "You are the first. The first to have your debt paid by a husband." He kissed Toris' forehead before turning to the box of matches. "Now, burn your contract and leave here a free man."

Tears streamed down the brunette's face as he watched the contract burn. His freedom was granted by the man whom had promised it to him. He loved the man dearly and wished to thank him by becoming his true wife. He turned to the others who held mixed emotions. Alfred stood and took his hand before hugging him. "Congratulations brother. Live will with your freedom and forget about this place of sin." Soon the others hugged him as well. Toris found it surprising that he was sad about this. He was leaving behind his friends but he had gained his freedom. It was bitter sweet. His lover had spared his the week of horror but in the end, the others would have to work far harder. He had always figured Alfred would be the first to win his freedom. With so many men wanting him...

"That is all today. Go and rest my poppets." With that Arthur retreated with Francis for the night.

Vash started to leave when Alfred walked over to him. "Vash, my friend, do you need a place that is safe for your sister?"

He nodded slightly. He was trying to seem tough but the fear was there. "Of course. Yet, who will take her at such a short notice?"

Alfred and Toris smiled. "I will." he said. "Toris is living with me, him and his brother live with me and mine. Not to mention my best friend Kiku. There are several people there too look after her. She'll be safe."

He shook his head. "To many males..."

"Vash, I have a female nurse named Belle who stays there as well. Kiku has two sisters to I could ask to watch over her as well." Alfred was hell bent on making sure Vash's debt would not rise.

He shook his head. "I can not pay you..."

Alfred smiled. "I need no pay. From one friend to another."

That's when he began to cry. For so long he had done things on his own. Since his parents died and left him and his sick sister...he had done his best for so many years to provide for them. Now, the kindness of these men was too much for him to handle. "Danke!" (thank you(German)).

~§ξ§~

Alfred walked home with Toris that night to as they made pans for Lili. She would sleep in the empty bed room down the hall, next to Belle's room. They would have to break the news to the others as well as have Alfred come up with a excuse to be gone for a week. He had to convince Kiku to cover for him some how. Yet, what could he do about Yao? He sighed. Not even Toris knew who Yao truly was to Alfred.

"That's great!" Matthew exclaimed after he hit his brother for disappearing again. "It's been so long since I last seen Lili." he was excited to see his old bunk mate from the hospital's heart disease ward.

"Yeah well, I also have to leave for a week." Alfred said rubbing his cheek before shooting a pleading look to Kiku.

"A FUCKING WEEK REALLY?!" Matthew howled.

Kiku laughed slightly. "Well I forgot to tell you I...um am going to China for a week to run my brother's company and...um...I don't want to go alone so..."

Matthew shook his head. "China?! There are so many things you can catch there! And you..." he turned to Kiku. "Why not ask your brothers and sisters?"

Kiku waved his hand s in front of his face. "I-It's not that I didn't it's just that...Mei said she would but then Mao got a new lead on her birth parents and so she decided to go help her and you see Im young is too immature to go and Kaoru is working on his doctorates that they can't go so...Alfred said...he...would." He was going to kill that sexy blonde friend of his.

"So there you have it. It's my job, so I can't say no." Alfred kissed his brother on the forehead. "Come on. I'll sleep with you tonight. Twin time, how about that?"

Kiku's face turned red at the mental image before excusing himself to the bathroom.

Vash arrived sometime later with Lili. Alfred paid the cab driver without Vash knowing, and helped them bring her up to her room. Belle was waiting for her. In no time they started to gab and gossip like sisters. Vash smiled happily. Lili needed to be around more women. It would be good for her.

Alfred stood out side with Vash as they stared at the stars. "I wish she could stay here." the Swissman said. "She needs female influence. I can't give her that..." He turned to Alfred who was laughing. "What's so funny depp?!"

"You don't have to leave. You two can stay. It will be better for her at night where there are people to watch her. It will make life a hell of a lot easier for you two."

"I can't afford to pay you. I want to keep her here but...I can't afford it." He lowered his head.

Taking Vash's hand he smiled. "Close your eyes." Vash did. "What do you see?"

"Nothing."

"And that is what you pay. As long as you live under my roof and watch over everyone else who lives there, my home is your home." He tilt his head to the side and smiled. "We are brothers brought together for a common purpose. To protect those that have followed us. Save your money for something more important, like that heart transplant for Lili."

Vash hugged Alfred tightly. "How is it that you are able to be so kind when the world has shown you nothing but hatred and anguish?"

He looked to the sky and watched as a star shot past. He closed his eyes and made a wish. "People need something in their lives. Even if it's just me showing a bit of kindness."

Yao walked up and smiled brightly at Alfred before giving him an envelope. After telling Vash to go inside and eat he opened it.

"I humbly invite you to the Grande du Ball. Come and enjoy your favorite whores as you have never seen them before. Price for a night: $200. Price for a week: $5000 including dinning and housing. Extras upon request and extra fees will be applied. Sincerely, A. Kirkland."

Alfred snarled at the invitation. "You're going aren't you?" Alfred looked to the ground. "I take that as a yes." He slammed Alfred into the cold stone wall of the house before wrapping his hand around the soft yet frail neck of the boy. He held up disks with his name on them. Alfred's eyes widened. Had Yao actually bought those? He leaned into Alfred's ear. "You left with out my permission. You're lucky I don't fucking rape you in front of your brother! Better yet, why not have him join?!" Alfred kicked Yao in his balls. He bent over in pain but was laughing as he did. "You truly are something else!" He smashed their lips together digging deep into the boy's mouth, claiming every little bit of it as his. He backed away with a small bridge of saliva connecting them together. "My room, ten minutes or I fucking put these in your brother's DVD player." with that he left.

Alfred fell to the ground. Everything was falling apart. Nothing seemed right anymore. He spit, trying to rid his mouth of the foul taste of opium and gin. There was much more then normal. It concerned him, but he didn't care. He stood up and walked toward the main house. He gently touched his bruised neck. It was going to be rough tonight. there was no doubt about it. And it was his own damn fault.

A tear drop fell from the dark eyes that had watched the entire situation from the shadows. So that was why. It made so much more sense. He walked over and picked up the disk that lay on the ground. "Kiku are you coming? The movie is about to start!" Im Young yelled from the second house. He wiped his tears on his kimono and slipped the disk in his chest pocket. "H-Hai. I will be there." he turned from the main house and ran into the other. The broken home he truly belonged to. He was no longer the brother of that damn rapist! He would be sure of it!

**A/N**

**still looking for a beta so please PM me if you want to try for it. Damn, a lot happened in this chapter. It's amazing! I actually thought I would get a negative response from the last chapter but it seems to be a hit. I know I'm hated for this one but you will understand in time. This story was never meant to be happy. It was written to keep you on your toes and wanting more. That's why I keep at it. Nothing is as it seems. so be ready for the chapters that will follow. All about the Grande Du Ball. Oh and Congratulations TORIS! bet none of ya saw that coming! Until we meet again my lovelies!**

**Saiya~hime**


	17. SOLD

Alfred sat at the vanity looking at the image of himself. The small amounts of make he wore were only to compliment his lovely blue eyes. He wore a brilliant royal blue qipào with silver embossed flowers on it. He wore no pants and the slits were up to his waist. The collar was decorated with white fur that was soft to the touch. Around his neck was his brother's necklace. The small red maple leaf. Since it was given to him, it has never left his neck. It was his greatest treasure, besides the one whom given it to him. Arthur had told them to dress as if they were to be auctioned because they were. For three hours they were to flirt and toy with the guests, a way to pick up clients and votes for the prizes. At the end of the three hours they were to be bid upon and the highest bidder was to be the first they slept with. After they finished with their bidder, they were to report back to Arthur for further instructions.

He sighed deeply. The only reason he was able to go was because Yao was. Yao had told him to come, after he was sober of course, so he could help his brother. The Chinese man was not a cruel person, it was those damned poisons that he put in his body that made him like that. After apologizing for his 'dishonorable' behavior he had a new TV sent over to the servant's house hoping it would please him. Alfred thanked him for it but nothing more.

Feliciano helped his brother with the black tie he was struggling with. "Fratello look! We a look like we're in da mafia!" They did, it was their angle. Their hope for a large bid. "And da hat to top it off!" Feli was always so bright and cheerful. As annoying as it was, everyone was more relaxed. He had a way to make them, anyone, smile. "Alfred, you a look FANTASICO!"

He smiled, not wanting to upset the younger Italian man. "Grazi. So do you. You two almost look like twins."

"Most people thinka we are." Loviano said. "Let them think it. Makes us a lota money." he turned to Feliciano so he could brush his hair. "Buona fortuna." (good luck(Italian)).

"Same to you two." he turned to Vash who settled into a Swiss military uniform. He had always preferred to leave things to the imagination of the clients. It did look good on him. Though, it was missing something. Standing up he walked to the wall of clothes Arthur had set up for them. Looking things over he found a white hat that suited the outfit well. "Here, it completes the look."

Vash nodded and took it. "Danke." he said softly as he put it on. "What about you, you look a little plain."

Alfred sat at the vanity again. "I'm fine. Just keep your spirits up and good luck to you all."

"And to you."

~§ξ§~

"Now on to t'e main event! T'e dance of seduction!" Arthur sat in his thrown as Francis announced everything so beautifully. "First we 'ave from the country that rivals the Frances cuisine, t'e artful and stylish Italians Loviano and Feliciano!" the two walked down the stairs holding plastic guns. It surprised many people at how serious Feli was being. They received cheers and applause as they took the seats furthest from Arthur at the head of the room. "Lovely, no?" he did his trademark laugh. "Next, we 'ave from a well known country to many of you with large wallets, Vash of Switzerland!" Vash walked down the stairs as if he were a military general. His back straight and eyes forward. A plastic rifle hung from his left shoulder as he saluted to the guests before taking his seat. The guests were standing at this point whistling and howling like dogs.

"And finally we 'ave our main guest. T'e youngest of our loves and far more beautiful then Ap'rodite 'erself. T'e blonde 'aired sapp'ire eyed angel. 'is grace and skill rivaling that of the Geis'a in Japan, t'e one t'e only Alfred!"

Alfred slowly yet oh so gracefully walked down the stairs. Everyone stood in utter silence as they watched his brilliant eyes shine as he bowed to them all. The air was thick with the smell of cigars and cigarettes. Different types of alcohols burned his nose as he made his way down the long stair case. He could taste the sweat and lust within these hundreds of men that littered the hall just to glimpse the prizes known as class ones. The dimness of the lights were meant for romance but all that could be felt from it was fear and anxiety as they waited to know how many of these men were to have them within the week. He kept his head down as the applause, howls, whistles and flirts shook the very building to the core. Arthur was pleased. He was going to be rich!

"So as you enjoy your evening meal out little loves here will be going around to entertain you. You may not invade their boundaries, there will be time for that after the biding is over. If they feel you are disrespectful of my wishes you will be thrown out without a refund. Share your meal and don't be afraid to tip them for attention. My friends and humble guests, Enjoy yourselves." Arthur said as he took a bite of his salmon.

Alfred and the others stood and walked around to different ends of the dozens of tables set up holding hundreds of men whom paid the full $5000 for this secret entertainment. Alfred was waved over to a man waving around a fifty. Gracefully he made his way to him and his associates. They were all in their sixties, balding and riddled with liver spots. To Alfred, they were men with money. He sat in the empty chair but asked to sit on the man's lap instead, he did. The fat man holding the bill smiled as he ran his hand over the smooth young skin. "So tell us, what position is your favorite?" Alfred watched as the man spoke. His second chin flopping around as if he were a turkey.

He didn't like sex and so had no position he preferred but he couldn't say that. He had to come up with something. He shyly turned as pink powder sprinkled across his cheeks. "I-I guess it would be the doggie. The penetration is so deep..." he squeaked when the man pinched his ass. "Please sir, my Master would be furious if you touch me there."

"Luis, this boy is brilliant! Why didn't you tell us there were children like this here?" one of the skinnier ones said as he flicked his cigar ashes into the tray.

"Because Cornelius, I want them to myself!" he laughed as he slipped the fifty into the guarder Alfred wore on his thigh. "I'm bidding on this one!"

Alfred talked a bit more before moving on to the next table. There were a few men there that paid little attention to him. The third table, he just sat at. "Guten Abend, mein liebe." The voice made his breathing hitch as he looked up into the eyes of his German husband. He knew he would see his husbands there, why wouldn't he? Yet, what surprised him most was seeing Gilbert there. Gilbert's ruby eyes so shocked and confused as he looked on at his lover. Alfred felt that the ruby eyes burned him. Though he had to go on, he had to win the prize.

Turning from them with a shy disposition he smiled softly. "You flatter me, mein Gatte." (husband(German)). This only confused Gilbert as he whispered in his brother's ear. After an exchange he seemed less confused but shocked none the less. "I am...surprised to see you here." he said with a soft voice. He truly wasn't looking forward to it.

"I-I did not expect this. When Luddy told me of your true relationship..." he didn't know how to continue. It was too painful to remember. They had fought for a few days before making up. It hurt, to know his only love had been with his brother first. "...I just had to see you." he held out his hand for Alfred to take.

Alfred smiled softly, inside his heart was braking but why he wasn't sure. He was so confused. Things were so difficult now...so complicated. It was so much simpler when he just spread his legs and took the money. He stood and bowed to them. "Forgive me, but I have other guests to entertain." with that he moved on.

Gilbert lowered his head. "I guess this is what happens when you fall in love with someone like that..."

Ludwig held his brother close. "Vhores are complicated people. Some are able to go about it vith out a care und there are those like Alfred."

He looked up at his brother. "Those like Alfred?"

"Those who care about every life that comes into this world, those that bare the world's burdens as their own."

Alfred swayed his hips as he walked, hoping to gain more attention and more 'tips'. Though they had been told any extra money was to be given to their Master or Francis. Yet, tips meant you were liked and it was the guests that vote for the prize winner. There was a man waving a hundred. Alfred headed for that table and sat on the man's lap. Judging from his suit he was a big spender. "Tell me, what's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?" the man asked.

he turned his blue eyes to look up at the man. His eyes were hidden by the hat he wore. All Alfred could see was the dark skin of his face and the smirk he wore, which scared the fuck out of him. Yet, he had to win, at all cost. Wrapping his arms around the man's neck he smiled brightly. "Why else would I be here? The money is good." He felt the man place his hand on his knee.

"It seems a waste. Why not leave? You could make good money else where you know. Like marrying a rich man." his hand inched up.

Alfred kept a close watch on the hand as he played his part. Turning away shyly he raised his hand to cover part of his face. "I can not imagine me as a rich man's wife, or any man's wife for that." again the hand moved higher.

The man's laugh was deep. "Why do you thin so little of yourself? You're beautiful you know that?"

Alfred froze in place. Kiku had told him that. Was it true or...no. All men wanted the same thing. "I find it hard to believe." the hand passed the guarder now, far too high. "Forgive me but you have to pay for that." he tried to stand but the dark skinned man held strong. Large lips pressed hard against his own. An unknown invader moved through out the claimed territory. He struggled and was able to brake free. Without a thought he slapped the man for his actions before standing up to look at him. Holding his face the man simply laughed. Never feeling so angry in his life, Alfred turned on his heels and walked to the next table.

Yao sat alone sipping what Alfred hoped was water. He smiled at him. "Why the qipào? Why not the cowboy costume?" Yao asked. It had been the outfit he had first seen him in. The first time his eyes were laid on the angel before him. "Are you trying to apologize?" he laughed slightly at himself. It was not water in the cup, gin perhaps.

Alfred laid his head on Yao's shoulder. "It is. You always said silk complimented my skin so well." he was being truthful.

"Even more so when it's tan. Spend more time outside this summer, being so pale makes you look sickly." his hand ran through the boy's hair. Oh god how he missed the gentleness.

"I'm afraid I must go." he stood up.

"A red maple leaf...they don't grow on this island." Yao said as he looked at the necklace.

"It's my brother's favorite tree." he held the small charm in his hand, feeling his brother's warmth shoot through him. It felt amazing. "He had given it to me as a gift. It's hand made." he looked to his Master.

He seemed pleased with what was going on. This made Alfred happy, that was, until he spotted someone he never expected to see again. He was at a table off toward where Vash was entertaining. His dark eyes watching Loviano's every move before turning to Alfred. A cruel smile displayed on his face before he puckered his lips into a kissing form. Angered, Alfred spotted a familiar face in the crowd and headed there, avoiding the Spaniard's gaze.

"Hello, Vanya!" Alfred said cheerfully as he nuzzled into the large man's neck.

"Vanya? Is pet name?" he asked cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

Alfred smiled. "Da. I wanted to use it that Friday but..." It had been the truth. He figured the large Russian wouldn't mind it.

"Is nice. Vanya, I likes it. Fredka, how have you been since well..." he didn't like to talk about it and knew his little sunflower would agree. It took so much out of him just to get there without his little sister knowing.

"I've been well." he shifted in Ivan's lap, causing his member to come alive. Alfred hadn't expected that to arouse the Russian. "What is this? Anxious to see me?" he teased.

Ivan laughed. "Has been so long. Ivan the Terrible misses you so." he twirled a lock of Alfred's wheat blonde hair between his fingers. "Tell me, are you afraid of what is to come?"

Nodding slightly he looked down. "I am frightened of these men, but I do not fear them." he smiled happily. "I have my brother to support, remember Vanya?"

Before Ivan could speak again the large gong was rang marking that the three hours for entertainment was up and the bidding would begin.

"I 'ope you all enjoyed our little angels. Ohonhonhon! Now we will begin the bidding." He turned to Vash who walked up to the head of the room near the Master. "Bidding for Vash starts at $500 dollars!"

Large sums were spat out. Men fighting and arguing over him as if he were a piece of a rare jewel. It made Alfred sick to his stomach to watch. Vash was a human being! He had a sister whom he loved and cared for enough to work in a place like this. It hurt more then anything else.

"Sold to the Austrian for $7500 dollars." Alfred couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Roderich walk up and take Vash by his hand to lead him down he isle and off to a predestinated room for the night. "Congratulations to the lovely couple!"

Next it was Loviano and Feliciano. The bid for them started at $700. Alfred could have sworn he heard Ludwig make a bid. In the end they were sold to a fat businessman for $12,650. Quite a large sum. Men just seem to be dropping money today. Alfred watched sadly as the man walked off with his hand down Feliciano's pants. It was heart braking to see the poor Italian crying.  
>"Now for our main attraction..." it was Arthur's voice. He motioned for Alfred to come on the stage and join him. He stood tall as he did, choosing each movement carefully. Upon taking Arthur's hand, he felt the Brit slid his hand down his thigh and take the 'tips'. As he did he whispered in his ear. "You are mine, now and forever!" Pulling away he turned back to praise Alfred and his looks for all to hear. He could only stair out at the room. He watched as groups of men threw money on a table to count it. Others on cell phones calling their Swiss banks.<br>This was not the first time he was auctioned. no, the first was far worse. It what the day he had signed the contract with Arthur. He was presented in a cowboy costume in front of large numbers of men. He had been terrified then. Unsure of what to do. Once the bidding began he soon found himself at awe with how much men were willing to spend for a night of sex with him. In the end his 'virginity' was sold for ten thousand seven hundred and fifty dollars, to Wang Yao.  
>"And I hear $13,000 from the gentlemen in the back..." it was Luis and his group of men. "Now I hear 13,500! 14,000?! 14,000! 15,500?!" the last sum was said by the man he had slapped. He was quickly out bid. As the price rose as Alfred's self esteem was being killed. Was there nothing more in his life then this? It was pathetic. His entire existence was based on him being nothing more then a used body. What Arthur had said, it was not news to him. He already knew this. Arthur would never let him win. He gently touched the Maple leaf charm. With a soft smile he was given strength to endure.<br>"Sold for $20, 550." Arthur called out.  
>Alfred looked up to see whom owned him that night. He had not expected what he saw. Walking up to claim him, was none other then Ludwig and Gilbert. It cut him deeply to see it was them, but he simply smiled as he bowed before them. "My Masters." he spoke softly. Ludwig stood him up and wrapped a arm around his waist, pulling him close as they walked to the room with Gilbert at his other side. Alfred clung to Ludwig's suit. The night would be long. He looked to Gilbert who seemed to ignore his presence. For so long, Gilbert had been his sense of warmth, outside of his brother. Never had he truly wanted that flame to go out. Even as he spoke such harsh word, he truly was saying please don't leave my side. Don't let that flame die. Yet now as Gilbert held a hard face, one of anger and hated, he knew. He knew the flame had gone out.<p>

**A/N **

**I want to thank my new beta 91RedRoses! She helped me with this chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH! BETA APPRECIATION! I wovs you! ;3 hugs and watz of wov!  
><strong>


	18. Silent Confessions

Arthur paced back and forth in the back room as Francis tried to calm him down. It was infuriating that something like this was happening. For the twenty years he had been doing this, of all the whores that passed through his brothel, Alfred was the only one who drove him insane. He wanted the boy, craved him. He hated it! His...his feelings for the damn slut...It was too much to take. Even more so now that he knows his plan had failed. The plan he had so carefully set. His thoughts vanished into thin air as his guest stepped in. Arthur's green eyes were cold and deadly. "All this time...You fucking lied to me!" he threw a bust of King Henry IIV at the man ho quickly ducked to avoid it as it smashed against the wall.  
>Francis moved quickly to try and clam him lover and protect his old friend. "Come now, mon cher! Clam yourself." it worked even if a little.<br>"It did work! He turned in his name tag and ran from the restaurant!" he turned to his friend who had been hidden across the street. "Mi amigo, tell him! You were there Francis!"  
>Francis nodded. "Oui! 'e left."<br>"Si, Si! I did not lie!" Antonio spat out frantically trying to save his own skin.  
>Arthur shook his arm from Francis' hold. Sitting in his chair he lit the opium pipe. "Then tell me why my lovely little poppet was just bought by the owner of that restaurant?" he took a deep breath inhaling the smoke, holding it, and then slowly releasing it. The large cloud of smoke made it's way over to the Spaniard. "Gilbert, was it his name? If I recall you three were quite close. Best friends even." he closed his eyes and smiled. "To think I allowed you to rape my beloved just so you could fuck it up!"<br>"I did as you asked! You said to get him away from the restaurant! I want my payment!" he yelled. "Give me what you owe!"  
>Arthur laughed loudly. "The elder Italian? Loviano will never leave Feliciano." His eyes narrowed. "Besides, I said get him away from that albino bastard and his restaurant. Think with your head for once instead of your dick."<br>Antonio stood tall. "Why do you care so much? So what if he has someone who really cares for him? If you keep braking him then you'll never be able to pick up the pieces." He felt a need to defend his old friend. Gilbert had enough shit to worry about besides the British bastard before him trying to take one of the few things he had from him.  
>Arthur let out another breath of smoke. "Because my dear fool..." he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Antonio who stood in fear. The Spaniard looked much like a deer in head lights. Arthur wondered if he was watching his pitiful life flash before him. Francis pleaded with him to put it away. Anger over came him. Could they not see it? Could they not see that the fucking whore was driving him insane? "HE IS MINE!" he pulled the trigger.<br>CLICK!  
>Laughter filled the room. Arthur's cruel, sick and twisted humor was too much for Antonio who was lucky to be alive. The gun, thank the lord, was empty. "Alfred has something the others don't. I saw it in his eyes and I wanted it for myself. I refuse to give him up!"<br>"W'at about t'e prize? W'at if 'e wins?" his French lover asked.  
>"I have already come up with a plan for that." he chuckled. "I have a plan for that.<p>

~§ξ§~

The door opened and Ludwig lead Alfred into the room holding him closely. Once Gilbert closed the door he was released. He stood there looking at Ludwig when he felt Gilbert hold him. He was shaking, trembling in anger. It was confusing to him. Why was this happening to him?  
>"Mein Gott! What the hell is wrong with those people?! Bidding on children like they were rare gems?! I hate them...I HATE THEM ALL!" he yelled. He looked to his love. His sapphire eyes staring up at his. "I was so worried we wouldn't win you."<br>Ludwig looked through the catalog that was given to him. There were many things he could rent for the night. Number 26 seemed interested. He moved to his brüder and showed him. "What do you think brüder? I think he would look great in that."

Gilbert look at the picture. The frilly black laced skirt was cut short. The top was low and made of black leather. A thick black leather collar was an extra feature that complimented the maid dress so well. The long white stockings would reach half way up his thighs as they flatter the black heels. A white and black lace hair band was the final garnish to the entire outfit. Gilbert blush brightly. His vital regions heating up at the mere thought of his beloved in such revealing clothing. "And for us." His brother pointed to the full clad Nazi military uniforms, hats and all.

Gilbert blinked and he to distract his brother. He didn't want to fight with his brother again, not so soon after the last fight...  
>So Gilbert settled for some light teasing, "Gott, brüder! I knew you had some BDSM kinks, but Nazis for the German brothers?"<br>Ludwig shrugged, eyes not leaving the picture as he imagined ordering Alfred around in that costume while he pretended to be an SS trouper... it was delicious and made him ache with lust. His response was distance and distracted, "Nein, just think of hov good it will be to order Alfred around...he will look so slutty in that outfit, a little maid begging to be fucked by the nice SS officers if they promise not to turn him over to the camps." His voice trailed off as he licked his lips.

Gilbert had to admit it was tempting. What man wouldn't want to dominate the gorgeous sexy blonde maid? Yet, this...this seemed to be too much. He looked to Alfred who looked down at the pictures. His face was difficult to read. His heart was braking, he just couldn't do it. "Luddy, you said we were going to talk to him. That we were going to ask him about living with us." At this, the young blonde looked at him with a dumbfounded look. He ignored it for now, focusing on his brother who seemed to pay him no mind. "This is too much Luddy...for anyone to handle." he tried to keep his temper under control.

Ludwig's mind went blank, and he began to get frustrated, "Brüder... ve vill ask about living vith us later. Ve just spent $20,500 on him! Ve should get something out of the deal." He looked over to Alfred and started dragging his hand up the smooth soft skin of Alfred's leg. His member twitched at the memory of those smooth legs wrapped around his waist. "Come now, brüder... you and I vill enjoy it and Alfie doesn't mind, do you darling?"

Alfred looked up at his long time husband, then to the man he was so confused over. They were brothers. No different from him and Matthew. He thought back to the hospital. Gilbert had been so happy to see his brother. They had a strong brotherly relationship and he was the one tearing it apart. He took in a sharp breath when Ludwig touched him. He needed to make them happy. It was confusing. Perhaps this, as much as he hate to admit that he didn't want it to, would destroy Gilbert's feelings for him. Looking up to Ludwig he smiled as he pulled on the tie. "Not at all. I'm yours tonight. Do with me as you please."

Gilbert was shocked and disgusted. As much as Alfred smiled and sang siren songs, he could see it. He could see the sadness, the loathing, the emptiness in Alfred's eyes... how could Ludwig not? He tried again, "Ludwig... I am not sure if I am comfortable with this. M-Mein five meters only likes willing partners!"  
>Ludwig starred at Gilbert, maybe his brother needed an extra push? Ludwig pushed Alfred onto Gilbert, "Alfred, be a good vife and get mein brüder in the mood, vhile I get the little outfits ve are going to vear later. I vant him hard and ready by the time I get back or it vill be harder for you than necessary."<br>Gilbert sputtered and his member twitched when he felt Alfred's body against his own. God! The things he wanted to do to Alfred, but his brother's words doused the fire enough for him to think straight. "Brüder please! I don't want to do this to him! Not like this!"  
>Ludwig shouted, "Gilbert, I know you have feelings for him, but right nov he is a prostitute. Once we are done tonight ve'll see about buying him for good, but that is not likely to happen! This may be your ONE chance to have him." He went and touched Gilbert's shoulder, he cared so deeply for his big brother who had suffered so much. Why wouldn't Gilbert take this one piece of heaven? "Gilbert, I love you. You are mein dearest brüder and I know you vant Alfred. Just for this night, forget everything and enjoy yourself- you deserve it. Tomorrov, ve'll vorry about...tomorrov."<p>

Gilbert couldn't believe what his brother was saying yet, he was right. This could be his one and last chance to be with his love. It was too much, but he couldn't resist. He turned to Alfred. Lacing his fingers in the blonde locks he looked sternly into those sapphire eyes he loved so much. "Alfred, do you want this?"

With a false smile and a broken heart he kissed the albino. If he would have spoke, his true emotions would show. He hated himself. Why did he have to have such feelings for the albino? Why did this man have to exist?! It just made things difficult. Alfred watched as Ludwig left. He moved down to Gilbert's pale neck, kissing and sucking the tender skin. It made the elder man shake under his touch. He hated it, hated having so much control over someone else.

Ludwig came back to see an erotic sight. His little wife was peppering kisses all over his brother's chest. Gilbert's ruby eyes were hazed and wide-open as he was sweetly tormented by the blonde beauty. Ludwig's grip on the costumes tightened as he drunk in the mouth-watering sight. He was torn between standing and watching or interrupting so more... appropriate attire could be donned. His pulsing need finally won out and he cleared his throat, bringing attention to himself from his brother and Alfred.  
>Although Alfred, proving that he really did belong as a Class One, kept leaving licks and kisses on alabaster skin.<br>Ludwig spoke, his voice heavy with lust, "I'm glad to see you folloved mein instructions Alfred. Mein brüder looks quite hard. Now it is time for a little fantasy... put these on nov." He tossed the clothes to the bed, Alfred quickly gathered his things and ran into the bathroom.

Gilbert blinked a few times before he was able to come back into reality. It was crazy. The first time he had been with Alfred, the boy barely did anything. Yet now, Alfred was showing talent and skill he never knew the boy possessed. His blonde angel was truly skilled at his profession. He felt as if he were an outsider. He thought he knew his blonde beauty but...he was so foreign to him now, so much more alien.

He looked to Ludwig who was buttoning the jacket to the uniform. It suited him so well. His blonde hair slicked back, the harshness of his cold eyes, the seriousness of his features, everything complimented his brother so well. That was why he was their father's favorite. A true German son.

Alfred felt his heart racing as he tried to undo his qipào. Why him? Dear God of all the people in this world why him? The qipào fell to the floor. Alfred starred at his naked form in the mirror. He was disgusted by what he saw. A ignorant disgusting fat slut with no regard for family bonds. It's all he could see in himself, all he would ever see. He heard his husband's harsh voice calling him. How long had he been in there? Quickly he got dressed. The corset was unbearable and the lace rubbed uncomfortably against his vital regions. His panties were nothing more the a thong with a black bow on them. It was demeaning. Once the stockings and heels were on he stood up. He was an expert at wearing the deadly shoes, having been forced to wear them several times. Looking in the mirror once more he fixed the lace headband on his head. It was amazing how disgusting he looked. How could anyone want him? Once more he heard his husband's harsh tone. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and sealed his fate.

Ludwig was getting impatient. He wanted to touch, kiss, and fuck Alfred, but so far, no Alfred. That boy better get out here so-  
>And then the angelic whore appeared. The corset fit to Alfred's form perfectly. The little slut's skirt barely reached his thighs and every time he took a step in those high-heeled shoes that made his legs stretch forever, a little tease of black thong peaked out. His blonde hair shone gold against the black headband and his eyes were wide pools of a cloudless sky. He couldn't wait to see them darken with lust and need while he sucked Gilbert off and got fucked by his new "Nazi commander."<p>

Gilbert felt his tension slip away as he was memorized by the wanton beauty before him. All he wanted to do was pull Alfred into arms and hold him, kiss him, make love to him. He wanted to put a true smile on Alfred's face and wash the sadness that shone in his eyes like dirt on a car. The image was shattered when Ludwig spoke, bringing Gilbert down to the earth from his heaven.  
>"Very nicely done, mein little vife. It took you a little longer than I vanted, but I suppose that is natural as all vomen seem to take forever to make themselves presentable to their husbands. Nov, you have been a naughty little maid, Alfred..." Ludwig strutted over to the trembling Alfred and circled him like a shark. "You have been interfering in the harmony betveen mein brüder and I vith your vhorish behavior... making every man vho sees you vant to bend you over the nearest flat surface and fuck you until you can't valk. Nov, the question is," here he grabbed Alfred and pulled him into his arms, one hand grabbing Alfred's beautiful face and the other grabbing his pert, tight ass, "how are you going to make all your bad behavior up to me and Gilbert?"<p>

Alfred shivered at the feel of the leather gloves. He closed his eyes tightly as the Germanic male pulled his back to his chest, pressing his hard member against him. His lips to his ear as he spoke. "Vell? Vhat are you going to do?" Opening his eyes he looked to Gilbert who seemed memorized at his sudden change in attitude. Gilbert looked so threatening in that uniform. So intimidating.

Alfred shook as he turned to his Commander and lowed his head out of respect. "Have mercy on me. I can not help my whorish ways." he ran his hands along the uniformed body as he rubbed against him like a good little slut. His skillful touches erecting moans from the taller male. When he reached the bulge, he squeezed gently causing Ludwig's breath to hitch. "Is this where you want me?" he asked as he slowly moved down to his knees. He looked up seductively, into those cold hard blue eyes of the other. His Nazi uniform striking fear into his very being. "Mein Commander, do you want me to suck you off. Will it keep me from the camps? I will do my best, just please save me." his hands shook as he undid the belt buckle.

Ludwig threaded his fingers in that silken gold and sighed with relief as trembling hands pushed his pants aside to grasp his need. Warm wet licks started tracing his already hard manhood and he groaned out a reply, "Do your best and mein brüder and I might consider saving you. But you vill have to vork for it." Licks became kisses and then- finally- suction around his head slowing enveloping his manhood down to the base. Ludwig's head felt light and colors swam in front of his eyes as breathing became a forgotten chore compared to the magnificent heat around his cock. He swore lightly, breathy, as a talented tongue traced the vein on his shaft while the mouth continuing to fucking suck the life out of him. God! He and his brother had to have the blonde. There is no way he could resist not having this treatment every day for the rest of his life... Another curse escaped as wicked, wonderful hands came to play with his balls  
>Gilbert had also lost the ability to breathe. It shouldn't have been so erotic to see the man he loved suck off his little brother. It shouldn't have but it was. Alfred looked like a wet dream come to life the way he knelt on the floor in that slutty maid's costume, fingers dancing over his brother's thighs and balls. Gilbert had to touch him.<p>

Alfred did his best not to vomit. It was sickening to do this to him in front of his own brother. Though Alfred refused to stop, instead he chose to work harder and suckled at the large sensitive organ like a baby would suckle it's mother's bosom. Wiggling his hips as he did, inviting the other to join them. He could tell the other was having trouble just watching. His need becoming so apparent as the bulge in his pants grew. His movements becoming more of an attempt to create friction. It was his fault and Alfred knew it...If he wasn't a fucking slutty whore...Ludwig bucked into his mouth causing him to cough and choke. Gilbert ran over to him, concerned for his safety. Alfred wiped his mouth and set back to work on Ludwig as he began to rub his hand over Gilbert's bulge. He wanted it to end, quickly. He would do what he had to to ensure they would be satisfied so he could leave this hellish place.

Gilbert's concern lessened as Alfred's hand stroked the bulge in his pants. He had never wanted to take advantage of Alfred's... occupation but it was getting harder and harder to remember that the longer he was with the blonde. It just felt SO good and he had wanted the blonde for so long...  
>Ludwig tossed his head back and came with a strained grunt. His little wife swallowed it all before giving a sweet smile, with cum still dripping from his lips. His wife smiled and asked, "What may I do next? What would you like next Commander?" Ludwig chuckled. "Mein dear little vife... you are doing vell in making up for your bad behavior. I think you should pay attention to mein brüder next. He deserves to have a good time as vell for all the trouble you have been causing him."<br>Alfred turned and smiled, "May I please you now my handsome Gilbert?" Before Gilbert could say anything, he unclasped the belt on the albino's Nazi uniform. He heard a moan from his former boss and knew that Gilbert was not what he had thought. He was like everyone else. It hurt. The taste of Ludwig lingered in his mouth as he peppered kisses onto the pink head of Gilbert's cock before he licked it. He moved to tease the slit only to find Gilbert shaking with the sweet intoxicating sensation of it all. It didn't take long for Ludwig to pull out the riding crop and smack him hard across his plush ass. The sound of leather harshly slapping against flesh echoed off the walls. Alfred moaned around Gilbert's cock.

"Mmmhm..." Ludwig hummed as he flipped the skirt up to get a better look at the revealing panties he wore. His leather gloved hand moving around his soft ass before squeezing tightly. "Mein Gott, you are so damn beautiful!" When he heard his wife moan, he smiled sadistically. Ludwig bent over and slipped his hand into his wife's panties. He grasped the organ he found there and placed the cock ring around his wife's adorable manhood and then started to pleasure the boy. This caused Alfred to gasp and whimper around Gilbert's manhood forcing Gilbert into a series of curses and pleas. This just made Ludwig's smile wider as he controlled the chain reaction. He leaned over and whispered into Alfred's ear, "Mein little angel, this little ring shows my devotion to you as vell as your punishment... you vill not be allowed to come until you have been granted permission by both me and mein brüder... and I promise you, you vill be begging for release." The tone caused Alfred to shiver and Gilbert to moan and come at the mental image promised to him: a pleading, teary-eyed Alfred... legs spread and cock red, begging for release which only his beloved Gilbert could provide him...

Alfred swallowed as much of the warm white sticky liquid as he could. Gasping for air he closed his eyes as pain shot through him. The ring was so tight. It was odd to him, this foreign sensation. It was too much, by far too much to handle. With the cock ring and Gilbert's betrayal, he was on the brink of tears. For the first time in his life Alfred needed to cum. Ludwig had trapped him. There was no way out but to bed them both. "M-Mein Commander! Please!" he straddled his husband, grinding down on his member which was coming back to life. He ran his hands gently down his cheek as he kissed his jaw line. "Fuck me! Fuck this slutty whore so he can cum!" his breathing was hard and sputtering.

Ludwig was pleased. He couldn't remember a time when his little wife had been so excited and needy. The boy was always perfect, but never had he been so aggressive in his desires. Ludwig growled and picked Alfred up (noting absently that the boy was too light, when his plan worked out and Alfred belonged solely to his brother and him, Ludwig planned on fixing that. Alfred needed to be healthy for to best service them) and placed him on the bed, before arranging the boy to make an erotic picture: on knees and elbows, face pressed into the blanket, and ass high in the air. Ludwig reverently stroked up and down the boy's ass, slapping it now and then to watch the muscle jiggle and bounce and turn a lovely cherry red. With every slap, Alfred gave another needy moan... it was like a chorus from heaven.  
>Alfred gave another gasp as another slap landed on his abused ass, "Mein Commander! Please!"<p>

Ludwig eyes glinted and he turned to his brother who had finished resting and was hard again from watching the spanking, "I think brüder that our little slut is being too demanding. There is a box of toys next to you... vhy don't ve indulge ourselves by seeing how he keens being fucked vith a vibrator shoved in his little hole vhile he suck one of us off again?"

Gilbert blushed darkly at the thought. Yet, he wondered if this was how the boy really was. If he was a slut that wanted only sexual satisfaction. NO! Bad Gilbert for thinking that! Alfred did it for his brother. For what they paid for him he was sure it was good money. So, why wasn't he better off then he was? He hesitated as he looked to the box and then the wonton Alfred. He was so confused. Did Alfred truly want this or was it just an act?

Tears formed in his eyes from the unbearable pain. He needed to cum. It would all end if he could only cum. He turned his eyes to Gilbert who stood looking at him with a confused look on his face. It was as if he was conflicted. "L-Lieutenant Gilbert...Please! Do what you please to me! I beg you let me cum! Let me cum!" he called, his voice trembling as he screamed. His glasses began to fog with his labored breathing. It was torture. Cruel and hateful torture.

The pitiful begging both tore at Gilbert's heart strings and, he was ashamed to admit, made his erection even harder. He walked over to his beloved and gently moved some hair off the blonde's sweaty face before kissing him gently on the forehead. Looking into Alfred's eye's, he whispered, "Don't worry, mein Liebe. I promise to take care of you. Just give me a little time."  
>Alfred's eye watered for a different reason now. 'Why,' he thought, 'Why does this man keep changing? Every time I think I understand him, he does something else to contradict himself!' But Alfred was desperate. One of the few times in his life he needed to come both physically and emotionally, and Gilbert was the only one who could give it to him. He begged, "Mein Lieutenant, please..."<br>Gilbert stood up and walked behind Alfred, and began to stroke the abused flesh of Alfred's ass. He turned and spoke to his brother, who had been going through toys, "I want to eat him out brüder, I bet he tastes delicious."  
>Ludwig turned with a start and blinked at Gilbert before his need for cleanliness kicked him and he said with a disgusted voice, "D-Down there? But that's not sanitary at all! Vhy in the Vorld? No, it doesn't matter, brüder you just got at of the hospital you shouldn't be putting unclean things in your mouth."<br>Alfred winced at the reminder of how dirty he was before speaking with a submissive tone, "Mein Commander, all Class Ones are required to clean and wash ourselves thoroughly down there in case our husband wishes to dine upon us. I am clean right now."  
>Gilbert groaned and spread a keening Alfred's cheeks, he flushed as he looked at the twitching opening, "Bruder, I know you want to use toys on him... but please allow me to do this first. I want to hear him keen and moan as give him pleasure... I want to hear him release."<p>

Ludwig looked at the toy he had in his hand. Alfred would need some sort of relief for it. Something to ease the pain and if his brüder wished to eat the delicacy before him then so be it. He gave Gilbert a nod and sat on the front of the bed so he could watch his wife's delicious facial expressions. Right now the boy was struggling to breath. His hips swaying from side to side trying to gain some sort of friction to release the ache. His eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust and need. It was oh so hard to resist thrusting into the small tight hole.

Gilbert looked at the beautiful pink hole. The very color reminded him off a rose. The small pucker was throbbing with it's sinful want. He took a deep breath, he even smelled of them. It was beautiful. There was nothing about the child before him that Gilbert did not love. He slowly pressed the tip of his tongue to the lovely hole to test it. His love let out a small moan and moved his body back toward the feeling. He tasted sweet. Sweeter then he could ever have imagined. He moved back and thrust his tongue into the pink pucker. This time his liebe moaned loudly as his body shook with the pure pleasure of it. Flicking his tongue in and out then moving all around the hole before diving further back in. With each movement of his tongue the boy shook even more, moaning even louder, and rocking backward into the warm wet appendage. He soon found himself moaning at the delectable taste.

Ludwig looked down at the sweat covered face of his dearest wife. His head resting on the mattress, mouth wide open with his moaning and mewling as small traces of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth while his half-lidded eyes looked up at him. His hands gripping so tightly to the royal blue silk blankets that his knuckles turned white. To Ludwig it seemed a waste. Moving his hand to the boy's chin he smiled softly as he ran his thumb over his soft lips. Alfred moved to the throbbing cock of his husband and took it fully into his mouth, obeying the silent command. Ludwig laced his fingers in the soft wheat brown locks. The pleasure was almost too much for him. The boy was so talented. Rolling his eyes to the back of his head, he let out a deep moan that rolled in the back of his throat. His wife's moans vibrated his cock in an unbelievable way. That's what he loved about his liebe Alfred, he never disappointed. "Das ist richtig, saugen meinen Schwanz du dreckige kleine Schlampe." (that's right, suck my cock you filthy little slut.(German)).

Gilbert lifted his head up upon hearing his brother's harsh tone. He didn't like how he belittled his liebe. It was uncalled for, compleatly degrading. "Mein geliebter kleiner Bruder ist es nicht das Richtige für Sie, unsere hart arbeitenden Liebe zu verharmlosen." (My beloved little brother it is not right for you to belittle our hard working love.(German)). His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Alfred listened to their words. He had picked up German quite easily since it was so close to English. After all English was a Germantic languge. He found his husband's words cruel and painful. He already knew what he was and what he was paid to do, but it stung so much to hear it. He felt so used and worthless. Yet, when Gilbert defended him, he felt a small amount of...he wasn't sure what it was but it felt good. It truely did.

Ludwig would have responded to his brother's scolding, but he was too overcome with that sinful mouth. Every second brought a new wave of heat and pleasure as the tongue curled and flicked the vein running up his manhood, as the lips sucked, and as the throat swallowed creating an indescribable wet warmth. He couldn't hold himself back any longer... and for the second time that night he roared his pleasure as waves of warm sticky cum were swallowed by that opening to heaven.  
>Alfred did his best to concentrate on swallowing the cum and not choking while he twitched in need from the albino's tongue. Alfred had never really been rimmed before and the feeling was strange and intoxicating. He could feel Gilbert's spit inside him and running down his cheeks. With every exploring and dominating lick Alfred came closer and closer to the pinnacle. He needed this damned cock ring off, but Gilbert had forgotten to take it off. Alfred's hand started to creep backwards to take it off himself, but his hands were grabbed by a tired but smirking Ludwig. Alfred started to sob, he needed this! Ludwig took no pity and Gilbert kept licking and fucking the poor slut with his tongue... then a flash of white hit Alfred's vision as his body tensed up before his orgasm. However, with the cock ring still in place Alfred's body simply convulsed as the young blonde screamed his pleasure to the world. His vision blurred and he collapsed on the bed as his body trembled from the force of the dry orgasm.<p>

Alfred looked down only for his eyes to grow wide with fear. He was still hard. His cock was not coated in his own cum. With the many orgasms he was forced to have, Alfred had always seen his own semen. His entire body began to shake as he moved to take the ring off. Ludwig, now regaining some of his strength, gripped his wrist and pulled him up to him. Harshly, he gripped his chin roughly, thumb and forefinger pressing into his cheeks as his voice deepened to a threatening tone. "You came vithout permission. You're such a naughty little vhore. Our ring of love vill stay on you and you get no lube." Alfred was brought to tears then. He was doing the best he could, yet all this man did was set unrealistic demands and punish him for it.

Gilbert pulled him away from his brother, wrapping his arms defensively around the child. His red eyes narrowed with anger. "Bruder this is insane! You can't punish him for that! We both came already, you twice. How can you deny him one?!" Gilbert noticed his voice growing louder as he spoke. The look on his brother's face confused the shit out of him. He was smiling.

Ludwig ran his hand across Alfred's cheek, only for the boy to shy away from him and bury his head in his brother's chest. He was annoyed at them both. Yet, he was seeing a side of his brother he never seen before. "Bruder, I never seen you feel so strongly about anything let alone anyone." He rummaged through the box grapping a toy only to return to his brother and wife. He watched as Gilbert cooed soft words to him, trying desperately to calm the boy down.

"Shhh, it's okay. Alfred, you experienced a dry orgasm. It is safe to happen, it just means no semen were expelled." Gilbert said softly as he rubbed his hand through the wheat blonde locks. Alfred began to relax. It was a brake in his mask. His exposure to the true vulnerable child he was. It infuriated him. Alfred had shattered years of hard work. Years of building mental walls all for nothing. He hated himself so much.

Ludwig smiled as he waved the object he had wanted to use in the air. Alfred knew what it was. Ludwig had used it before. It meant pain. In his hand he held a large dildo rivaling his own cock. It had seven settings and a horrible addition, a shock system. It delivered a few hundred bolt of raw electricity that made Alfred's stomach curdle. He would never be fooled again by it's harmless appearance.

Gilbert knew there was something more to the dildo then it let on. His beloved was shaking in his arms. It concerned him greatly about the boy's fear. "Ludwig, what is that?" he asked fully expecting an answer. His brother just smiled and turned it on. There was a crackle and the zap of electricity, much like that of a stun gun. He felt his love tense in his arms, indicating that it had been used on him before. "Bruder, there is no way you are using that on him!"

Ludwig grew angered by now. He figure his brother was just being seduced by his wife. That it was just some phase he was going through, much like Ludwig himself had with the young Italian. He couldn't stand the fact his brother, his elder brother was falling in love with a prostitute. "Bruder do not tell me you are in love with this...this vhore!" he growled. "Vater would never have approved of this!" he ripped Alfred from Gilbert's arms.

Gilbert reached for the boy. "Vater would not have allowed you to go to a _male_ whore house had he known! Vater put all his hopes and all his dreams in you! His perfect son!" The cruel words cut as they left Gilbert's throat.

Ludwig looked down at his brother. Growing up he was never allowed to be a normal child. If it wasn't school it was prepping for his take over of the business, if it wasn't that it was meeting other businessmen and their daughters. All of those bitches were the same! Blonde haired blue eyed bimbo's who care nothing for him but his money. Gilbert had been the one to play with him, had stood up to their father countless times telling him to stop working Ludwig so hard. It only ended in beating and him being locked in his room for days on end. Ludwig remembered sitting outside the door talking to him. His ice eyes started to melt. He released Alfred who fell to the ground. "Ich bin nicht der perfekte Sohn. Du warst. Ich hasste Vater, ich habe noch zu tun. Doch du, liebte man ihn, egal was. Liebte mich, egal was." (I'm not the perfect son. You were. I hated father, I still do. Yet you, you loved him no matter what. Loved me no matter what.(German)). He hugged his brother tightly. "Er hasste, dass Sie so viel wie unsere Mutter. Sie erinnerte ihn so viel von ihr, dass er nicht ertragen konnte, dass Sie sein Sohn waren." (He hated you for being so much like our mother. you reminded him so much of her that he couldn't stand that you were his son.(German)).

Gilbert smiled softly. "Hush, ich weiß, er hat Ludwig. Ich weiß auch, Sie lieben zu Alfred kontrollieren, weil Sie keine Kontrolle über das eigene Leben hatte, bis er starb. Ich liebe dich Luddy." (Hush, I know he did Ludwig. I also know you love to control Alfred because you had no control over your own life until he died. I love you Luddy.(German)).

Alfred looked on at the brother's confessions. They needed that. To let their feelings out and let them flow free. Neither of them were perfect. As much as he wanted to stay there and watch the happy family, he had a problem. Ludwig had accidentally rubbed up against Nantucket causing Alfred to shake and convulse on the ground searching for his second orgasm. He looked away from them, his mind and body focusing on one thing. Alfred didn't want to bother them, he didn't want to bring attention to him and be fucked with the tazer dick. Instead he moved his hand to remove the cock ring. To his horror, it was held in place by a lock and he was short a key. He curled up in the corner of the room panting with want as he waited for them to remember him. Curse his kindness. His need to let family bonds remain.

Gilbert looked to Alfred. He was sweating badly and he was curled in the corner. His half lidded blue eyes were clouded with lust and want but he did not act on them. He was waiting for them to finish their little moment. Gilbert felt so ashamed. Alfred was waiting when he himself could not. He had given into his basic instincts and the boy was fighting them. He stood up and moved to the boy only to have him wrap his arms around his neck and needy lips pressing against him own. Gilbert returned the kiss with much vigor. His chafunè was well appreciated as the kiss was deepened. The boy broke the kiss only so he may breath. His panting rocked his body back and forth along Gilbert's want. Ludwig walked over and picked the boy up, once again by his waist and laid him on the bed.

Alfred wasted no time in kissing him as well. Alfred ripped and clawed at the shirt lays that separated their bodies. Buttons popped and cloth ripped, no one cared. All were losing out to their lust. The young blonde ran his hands over the smooth chest. It was tone, a strong build. Grinding into the larger man, he broke the kiss. "P-P-Please mein Commander!" he begged. In no time he felt the painful stretch of his body and the fullness it lead to. He was no where near ready when the other began to thrust. Out of a reflex, Alfred wrapped his legs around Ludwig's waist, just as he liked. Each slam into him, Alfred let out a grunt of pain. The other's pace was hard and quick. His lips roamed over the smaller male nipping and kissing where he saw fit. Alfred let out a scream when his prostate was struck. He ignored the German curses.

He arched his back letting a loud moan escape his swollen lips as he came, dryly, for the second time. His body tightened up and lead to the other's end as well. Tears streamed from his eyes. He had come for the second time and yet, he still needed more. Catching his breath, Alfred motioned over to Gilbert to come as Ludwig pulled out. Leaving a kiss on his forehead he complimented him before heading for the shower. He was exhausted, but he still had to please Gilbert.

Gilbert looked on at the sight before him. The dress he wore was soiled with sweat and cum. His eyes half-lidded with lust. Mouth open gasping for air. Cheeks spread with his brother's seed running down his legs. Bright rose colored head standing at full attention. It was breath taking. Gilbert ran his hand along Alfred's thighs causing the boy to shiver at the touch. He wanted nothing more then to bury himself in the boy's tight heat, but he knew better. He wasn't going to treat him like his brother, with misplaced anger and hate. No, he was going to be a tender lover.

Gilbert watched as the boy reached out to him, much like a mother reaching out to his mother. He gave in. He ravished that lovely mouth. Alfred returned the kiss with much passion and want. For the first time in his life, Gilbert felt love. The truest of the true, mushy crazy assed thing called love. He wanted more, wanted everything the boy had to offer. He moved to grip the boy's girth, soon realizing that he had forgotten that the cock ring was still there. Reaching for the key, he quickly unlocked it. It took no time for his love to cum, wetly. He smiled down at the tired boy as his member went limp. Gilbert laid next to him, pulling him close and nuzzling into the nape of the boy's neck.

"Y-You have not...not had your fill." Alfred said through his panting.

Gilbert kissed his neck. "Relax. You are too tired. Just laying here with you is enough for me."

Alfred smiled slightly at this. Closing his eyes he rolled over and straddled Gilbert's hips, grinding into him. The German albino looked up at him with shock. He watched as Alfred moved his hands in a certain way, as if they held secret meaning that only he himself knew. He did something with his pinky finger before moving his arms in a cross like attempt at marking an X over his chest before pointing to him. A soft smile crossed his lips as he lowered himself onto the alabaster shaft. He closed his eyes with the pain as he rushed to sheath himself before the other could stop him.

"A-Alfred, what a-are you doing?" The moans escaped his lips as he spoke.

The boy simply tilt his head and smiled. "Gilbert, let me do this..." He rocked forward and gritted his teeth in pain. "F-For you." Tears fell down his eyes as he looked at him. Gilbert sat up and kissed the boy gently on his eye. "I want to make this moment...special for you." he laced his fingers in the snow colored hair. Raising up and then falling back down on the shaft. Moaning as he struck his prostate. Moving his forehead to touch the other's, he breath out deeply. "There's something...something there I don't understand...I want to but..." he rose again looking away as the tears rolled down his reddening cheeks. "I-I'm...I'm just too afraid..."

His ruby eyes narrowed as he laid his lover down on the bed for a better position. "Hush, mein liebe. Relax and let me show you what love is." He dug his nails into the child's hips as he quickened his pace slightly. Changing position every so often, searching for that one spot to make his lover's pain easier to bare. Alfred wrapped his legs around Gilbert's waist and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He had found it. Trying desperately to hit it on every thrust, he could feel the boy's body stirring back to life. "Du ist wunderbar!" he whispered huskily. "M-Mein liebe...Alfred!" he called out loudly as all the right spots were hit. He loved the feel. The warmth, the friction, the attachment and connection they share. Yet, most of all, he loved the boy that gave it all to him.

"G-Gilbert! Say it...please tell me how you truly feel about me! I want...I need to hear it..." his grinding became more intense. He was already close to the end once again. Tears filled his eyes as he desperately tried to provide it for the man above him.

He knew exactly what he wanted to hear. What the sapphire eyed blonde was so afraid of. Could it be that perhaps...Could it possibly be? His eyes smiled happily as he was nearing his end. "Alfred..." his words caught in his throat. Tears threatening to fall at any moment. He wanted it to be true, that the boy felt the same. God did he wish it was true. Slowly he moved his lips to the blonde's ear. Whispering, as a proper lover would whisper sweet nothings, he spoke as clearly as he could. "I-Ich leibe dich." a small smile appeared on his lips when the boy pressed his head to the him. "I-I love you." He came so wonderfully inside the boy as the boy called out his name before cumming himself.

He fell to the side of his lover, panting with exhaustion. Tears streamed down those sapphire eyes as Gilbert moved to hold him close. "Shhhh, calm down liebe, what is it? Why do you cry so?" He was worried he had hurt him.

He turned to him, eyes glowing in the low light as tears shown like stars in the night. "I-I..." he was struggling to speak between sobs and his attempt to catch his breath. "I-I-I..." Gilbert kissed his forehead.

"Calm yourself, liebe." This is what he had been waiting for all this time. For three years he had wanted to hear this from the child's own lips. Those beautiful rose colored lips. He had to restrain himself from interrogating the child for answers. 'Take a deep breath Gilbert, relax.'

Alfred buried his face into Gilbert's bare chest. His entire body was shaking as harsh words repeated in his mind. A cruel voice screaming at him. 'Worthless! Nothing but a fat arsed pig!' harsher words were spoken. He was nothing but an insignificant being placed on this earth for men to toy and play with. He was a failure. Upon hearing Gilbert's voice he broke down into an emotional wreck. "I-I-I..." he squeezed his bosses hand tightly. "I-I...I can't love you."

**A/N**

**I literally cried as I wrote this, well most of it. I have to say some, more like 50% of this was written with my new partner 91redroses. Yes, that is right, I proposed to her and now my beta is my partner in crime! We are happily engaged in writing this fanfiction for you all as we share with you our insanity and love of writing. So please thank my dear lovely partner 91redroses for making this chapter so well written. I my self must say. Ich liebe mein 91redroses! Until the next chapter my lovelies. Also can you guess what Alfred's hand motions were and what they meant? The first person to get it right, including the language will receive a special prize...I will write a love scene between two of the characters of Hetalia, OTP love here, as long as it will not interfere with the story plot. Good luck my lovelies. Your humble Arthur, Saiya~hime.**


	19. Aiyana

Gilbert couldn't sleep. After what his beloved had told him...he just couldn't. He looked at the sleeping form next to him. There was something about how the moon's light reflected off his skin, almost illuminating it like a celestial being. Even in his sleep, the child looked no where near peaceful. It was hard for him, yet unless Alfred would speak up to him he would never know the truth. Did he truly want to? To know what Alfred had been doing all this time here? He only spent a single night here and he wanted to leave. What true horror was there that his dearest was exposed to? Better yet, how had he been recruited? The day he collapsed in his restaurant, Alfred had said he never chose this life...The boy's words echoed in his mind. "I never wanted to be used, to constantly feel like a dirty whore! What good am I to anyone other then the fact I'm 'a fucking tight bitch'? No one would want me, no one would love me. All I have is my brother." he whispered. "All I got is Matthew." His brother...his twin, it was all for him.

Gilbert looked to Ludwig whom was spooning with his beloved. His strong arms holding tightly to the thin waist of the child between them. He looked so peaceful, so serene. It made him smile at how adorable his brother always was. If Alfred's life had been his...he would have done the same thing. He would give up everything to take care of his brother, everything.

He felt pressure on his hand as Alfred squeezed it. Looking down into half-lidded blue eyes, he smiled softly. "You should be asleep." he whispered. All he got in response was a slight shake of a head. "Are you in pain?" he asked.

Alfred nodded a bit before shifting slightly as not to disturb his husband. "'m fine. The pain always goes away in time." he tried to look at the clock before realizing his glasses were missing. Gilbert couldn't help but smile and run the back of his hands against the soft cheek of the other. Alfred shied away from it. This hurt him to act like that toward him, but he had no choice. Whores can never truly love or beloved. They were meant to be used until they were unwanted. Alfred was young, so it would take years for that to happen. Ludwig shifted in his sleep, pulling his body closer to him.

"Liebe, don't act like this...please." his whispers were growing hoarse as his sadness began to choke him. "You asked me to tell you I loved you but..." he was cut off by the blonde's weak voice.

"It's best not to love me. It's dangerous to want something that does not belong to you..." he looked at the watch on Ludwig's wrist. Squinting his eyes as he did for a better look. It as either five thirty in the morning or eight. He couldn't be sure but he needed to leave soon. He moved in away that didn't disturb the sleeping guest but clearly drew the attention of the other. Gilbert's eyes locked onto him, wondering what he was doing. "It's time for me to leave, I've other things to tend to." He swung his legs over the bed and walked to the bathroom to collect his qipào. after putting it on he collected his maid outfit and turned to Gilbert who held his glasses. Taking them quickly he turned to the door. "Danke. For everything." with that he left him.

The hall was filled with drunk men sleeping off the alcohol. Several of them were nude. Carefully stepping over them, he made his way to the Gallery to return the costume so it could be washed and reused. He spotted Feliciano there, returning what looked like to be a cat suit. He smiled happily as he greeted his friend. Feliciano as happy to see him. "Ve~. It looks a like your nighta was rough." he said looking over him sadly. All sorts of marks had been made on Alfred's skin. "Why do you a let them be so rough, huh?"

Alfred smiled as he turned in the uniform and walked with Feli to the kitchen. "You know how it is. Sometimes they get carried away." They turned down the corner to see the number of men in the halls had decreased. "How about you two? Was the man a kind lover?" they felt no shame in talking about such things. In fact it helped them to talk it out.

Feli laughed. "He a drank to much a wine. He passed a out and we were spared." his face changed to that of his brother's. "Fratello and I told him when he a woke up a, dat he was the besta love we ever had." That caused them both to laugh.

In the kitchen, Loviano was talking to Vash and they began to laugh. Clearly Lovi had told Vash about their night. All eyes turned to Alfred. The marks on his body were not very pretty, they seemed almost painful. Yet, no one said anything of them. "So," ash began. "Who did you spend the night with?"

He pulled up a seat and looked over the food their master had left out for them. Fresh cooked meats of all kinds. Waffles and pancakes, vegetables and fruits. Several kinds of sweets and wines. Alfred wasn't hungry, but took a small plate of grapes so no one would worry, much. "I was bought by one of my husbands. The German one. He brought...his brother with him." the words still hurt as they were pushed out.

"No a man should have ta put up with a two Germans!" Lovi said loudly. His chocolate brown eyes narrowing in anger. As he moved his pencil along his sketch pad. Drawing Alfred eating the grapes. "Two lovers in one night's a too much." he looked over the picture before ripping it from the book and throwing it to the floor to start again.

Alfred chuckled. "It's nothing close to two Italians." Vash and Feli broke into laughter but Lovi was still not amused. "Relax, it wasn't the worse I have had." They all laughed understanding fully what he had meant.

"Fratello, do you remember dat one a man? Da one who a made us suck each other off all night and watched?" Lovi asked Feli who nodded in amusement.

"SI! He a jacked off his a tiny wee wee to us." the other held his fingers several centimeters apart displaying to the others how big it was. His brother shook his head and moved them closer together and they roared with laughter.

Vash bit into some bacon before he turned to them. "Worse I had was that man who bought me just to spoon. Sad thing was, he made me keep my clothes on." More laughter. It was too much. "The next morning I woke to find his toe in my mouth. What the hell was that about?" Feli fell to the floor holding his side. "What about you Alfred? What was your worst?"

All eyes were on him once more. He froze looking at his grapes. His eyes narrowed in sadness and hate. His worst? The memories flooded his mind as his tears swelled in his eyes. "M-My worst was..." the words cut at his throat, daring him to say it. "Was my first." he whispered.

Everyone was silent now. They had forgotten about what happened to him. He was different from them. They were romanced in by loving hands and the promise of money but Alfred...Everyone regretted it. Regretted ever having such a conversation. They looked at each other with worried looks. The last time they had made him remember, he had broken down into tears before them. Now, years later all he did was cry a bit before smiling his goofy smile telling them he as fine when he truly wasn't. They had been shown true kindness in their entry to the point they enjoy sex to some degree, had an appetite for it you could say. Alfred had none.

Loviano looked over the new picture. It was of Alfred's saddened face. It was beautiful and he was slightly jealous of it. He wanted those blue eyes, instead of these mud colored orbs he was dealt with. His brother's eyes were amber, far better then his. He sighed at how he could never capture the true beauty of the blonde's eyes. "Ve~." he jumped at the sound of his brother's stupid voice. "Fratello! You are so a good at art!" he yelled happily. "It a looks like a Alfred!" He hated when Feliciano praised his art. He was nothing compared to him. Feli was far more an artist then he would ever dream to be.

Feliciano took the book and danced around the table to show Alfred. He smiled and praised him as well, as did Vash. Lovi turned red with embarrassment and flattery. He was really that good? He smiled and took the picture back before closing the book.

The room stood still when the door was swung open. All eyes resting on an intoxicated Arthur as he stood in the door way with Francis who wore a look that said run. Arthur smiled as he saw all his little sluts in the kitchen enjoying themselves. "Well...don't stop on my account." he said in a deep mono tone. "Carry on." When no one moved he grew upset. Stumbling forward he walked to the table and picked up a pear. He examined it carefully before smashing it against the wall. "One of you...are in some serious..." he looked to Francis who mouthed the word and he smiled. "Ah, yes trouble." he walked to Feliciano and stopped. He noted Loviano watching him carefully like a lioness watches he cubs, amusing. His ringed hand gripped the boy's shoulder and instantly he began to tremble. "Someone has been a very bad boy..." he moved to Loviano and took the sketch book. Flipping through pictures of Winter days and fruits he came upon those of Alfred. He turned to Loviano and smiled. "You're good." he ripped the page out, folded it carefully and tucked it away in his shirt before moving to Vash. "Someone changed addresses...without notification..." he toyed with Vash's hair and sat between him and Alfred. "Tell me Vash, where did you move your sister to, love? I'm not that upset, after all she needs a watchful eye on her right, poppet?" His smile was cold.

Vash looked at him, then to Alfred and back. "I-I moved her to a friends house for the week." he said hoping it would satisfy him.

Arthur was clearly amused at how stupid they thought he was. Without warning he swung his arm around and back handed Alfred in the face. The boy hit his head on the counter behind him before falling to the ground. Arthur stood up and gripped his hair tightly bringing him back up to eye level. "Tell me love, how long did you think I would go without knowing? Huh? According to my sources you moved there a bit before your little accident. Is this right?" the boy didn't answer. He shook him violently. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN PLANNING THIS?! HOW MANY TIMES HAS THE CHINK BASTARD BEEN BLOODY FUCKING YOU?! ANSWER ME, YOU BLOODY SLUT!" He screamed. The others watched in terror as Alfred explained about his job loss. About his friend Kiku who hired him. How he didn't know that Yao was his elder brother. None of it seemed to be the truth.

He laughed. "How bloody stupid do you think I am, lad?" he swept his arm across the table and knocked most of the food off of it. He threw Alfred on his stomach on the counter. He quickly undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. The others turned away, not wanting to watch what was about to happen. "Look the lot of ya!" he roared as he pinned one of Alfred's wrists to the counter. "This is what happens to those who don't follow orders!" he slammed into Alfred without a warning. The child bowed his back in pain and let out a horrifying scream. He slammed his head down on the counter with a harsh _thud_. "Be quiet you bloody git!" He set a barbaric pace as he slammed into the abused hole.

Alfred tried his best to stay quiet. He buried his face in his hands, hiding from the eyes that stared at him. It was one thing to have it done in front of strangers, and something totally different to be done in front of close friends. He could feel himself bleeding as it ran down his thigh. His hips hurt from the night before and it didn't help that they were being slammed into the marble counter.

Arthur grew tired of him hiding his face. He wanted to humiliate him. Wanted to show the others what happened when he was crossed. He wrapped his hand around Alfred's pretty little neck and pulled him up by it. He held tight to the neck with one hand as the other dug deeply into his inner thigh. His green eyes narrowed dangerously as he slipped his fingers into the child's mouth.

The others watched, horrified at what they saw. Arthur was mean yes, but they had never seen this side of him before. Arthur had been kind to them when he laid with them. He trained them all. Passionate kisses, thoughtful skillful touches, cooing soft words, the taste of chocolate in their mouths. This man that stood before them, this was not the Arthur they had known. Feliciano couldn't take it. He moved toward them, his intent was to separate them. His movements went unnoticed by Arthur but Alfred clearly saw and knew what the Italian was thinking. He narrowed his eyes, even with tears they were fierce and threatening. He nudged his head slightly, telling him to back off and let things be. Feli refused and moved closer. Alfred nudged even harder and thus suffered a harsh blow to the head for it. The ring on Arthur's finger cut his head causing some blood to trickle down his face. Alfred looked back to Feli, eyes pleading with him not to interfere, that it would only end badly for him. Feli's heart was so kind, so innocent. Treatment like this would only cause him emotional pain. Feliciano finally moved back where his brother glared at him for being so stupid.

Arthur dug into the his neck as his breath burned his ears. "I never figured you for a slut! They way you fought me that first night...I still have the scar boy!" a harsh thrust sent his hip to crash into the counter hard enough too cause him to moan. "I should fucking bring your brother here! I'd make a good whore out of 'em." Alfred glared at him. Arthur smiled, bingo. "Want to know what I would do with him? Same I did to you." The look grew even more threatening. "This is what I love about you, poppet. You still will not fully submit to me as the others have. You still hold defiance and the will to fight for your freedom. Good, I love that." he licked the side of Alfred's neck before he bit down on it. Iron filled his mouth as he heard the boy grit his teeth. Satisfied with the soon to be scar he continued. "You are my greatest prize, Alfred. Aiyana would be so proud." A different look now. It was more of disbelief and concern as well as puzzlement. Arthur was far more then amused. God he loved this boy. "That's right. I knew her. I knew her well, after all, you always remember your top whores..." Alfred lost everything now.

He didn't care. He fought Arthur's hold on him. The Brit held strong, slipping his fingers from Alfred's mouth just before he bit them. Rage and anger took over him as he pushed and kicked against the other. "FUCK YOU! I'LL..." before he could finish Arthur did, filling him up and allowing the excess to spill out as he withdrew. A fury of punches and kicks came soon after and Alfred was reduced to nothing more then a broken mess on the floor.

Musing, Arthur bent down and ran his thumb over the soft lips. The boy truly was interesting. His eyes still held such anger and hate toward him. Can't have that now can he? "Clean up your mess boy." Alfred looked at the semen cover penis Arthur wanted him to lick clean. He spit in the Brit's face. The Gentleman didn't flinch as he wiped it off. He pulled out a gun and pressed it to the boy's head. the others gasped and Francis refused to hold back any longer.

"Mon cher, s'il vous plaît, 'e 'as 'ad enoug'. Leave 'im." He was pushed aside as the gun was cocked. "T'ink about it! If you kill 'im, w'at t'en?"

Arthur ignored him. He was focused on the sapphire eyes that refused to back down. He stood his ground against him. The look was intense as if the boy was boring into the deepest part of his unholy soul. Interesting. He pistol whipped the boy. "I won't tell you again! Clean up the mess you made!"

This time, Alfred gave in. He used his strength to get to his knees. He took the limp organ into his mouth, lapping at repulsive taste of the thick fluids. When he was finished, Arthur pulled him up by his hair and threw him at Francis. "Clean the bloody bastard up! He has work to do!" he looked to the others. "Get your arses ready for work! And let this be a lessen to ya!" with that he left.

Alfred clung to Francis. His anger and rage still refusing to leave him. Feliciano walked over and hugged him. No one spoke, what could they say? Alfred had openly defied and challenged Arthur's authority. There was a single question in everyone's mind. A question Lovi was curious about. "Who is dis Aiyana?"

Alfred froze, starring at the shirt Francis was wearing. "No one...She's no one to worry about..." Francis shook his head. He knew the truth.

"Come, mon cher. We will get you cleaned up, no?" he lead him out of the room and to the main bath house.

Francis locked the bath house door. Alfred tried to move his sore and broken body, hissing as he tried to bend in painful ways. Sighing, the elder moved to him to help. Once his torn qipào was off, he looked at the marks on his body. Love marks, bruises of all sizes, cuts and scrapes litter the lovely skin. He said nothing, not wanting to upset the boy further as he helped him into the pool of steaming water. The child's face expressed severe pain for some time before his facial expressions relaxed. "T'ere we are. Nice and relaxing, no?" he asked kindly. Alfred said nothing, he laid there looking numb of any feelings. It broke Francis' heart. Taking a cloth and some soap, he lathered them up and picked up the boy's arm and began to wash it. "She wasn't you know."

Alfred looked to him. "What?" he said weakly.

"She wasn't what he said." He heard Alfred hiss as he rubbed a tender area. "Aiyana...you are so much like her. I guess that's why it hurts him so much." The Frenchman smiled sadly. "You have her eyes."

Alfred snorted at the thought that Arthur had a heart. He replied in a low voice, "I find it hard to believe that he sees me as anything more than a cash cow and his favorite sex toy."  
>Francis continued to gently wash and clean the young blond. His heart broke to see one of Aiyana's little angels hurting and so badly destroyed. He loved his Arthur, he truly did, but he hated how much of a monster Arthur became around Alfred. It made his physically ill to see his Arthur become the demon when he was around Alfred. Francis knew that it was because of Aiyana that Arthur hurt Alfred, but Francis wished Arthur could see past The Betrayal and show Alfred the good side. The side that caused him to actually worry about his "employees" and the side that was gentle with the other Class Ones... but as soon as Alfred got near him... a coldness entered into his beloved's emerald eyes.<p>

Alfred tensed up again as Francis ran the rag over his bruised hip. Gritting his teeth in pain he narrowed his eyes in thought. He barely knew Aiyana, but Arthur and Francis...they knew who she was. She died young, with Alfred and Matthew in her arms. It was upsetting. Yet, during his loss of thought, Francis had undressed and entered the pool with his hair tied up into a loose pony tail. Shifting away quickly, he closed his eyes in pain of the sudden movements. "Alfred, mon cher, you must not move too quickly lest you 'urt yourself." he moved to him an sat him down before taking on of his legs in his hand and washing it gently. "Moi does not condone t'e t'ings 'e does to you. In fact, moi 'as foug't 'im on several occasions." this was the truth.

He relaxed a little as he watched Francis wash him. "Master Bonnefoy..." he was cut off by the elder placing his finger to his lips.

"Non, non you naug'ty boy you! Call moi Francis." he said returning to the smooth leg before him.

Alfred smiled light heartedly. "Francis, can you tell me about my moth...about Aiyana?" he watched as Francis froze and turned his eyes to him curiously. He looked away from the gaze. "I-I'm curious. You say I'm so much like her...I want to know so I may one day tell my brother." Francis smiled happily as he continued.

Francis paused in his gentle cleaning and thought before shrugging. The twins had the right to know. "Your mother, my little dove, was like a sunny day in April. S'e was gentle and kind, bringing warmth into any room s'e walked into. 'er smile 'ad a way of making you feel as t'oug' any dream was possible. Ohon, but don't t'ink t'at meant s'e was a pus'over! Ohon, I remember one time... a foolish man 'ad decided t'at 'e would be nastier t'an a donkey's dirty anus. Well, your mother 'ad enough of 'is attitude and literally t'rew 'im out on his fat ass. Ah, Art'ur and I laug'ed so 'ard at the look on t'at disgusting pig's face. We were inseparable..."  
>Alfred was in shock. His mother... tears pricked his eyes at the thought of what Mattie's and his life would have been like if she hadn't died. Then another thought occurred to him. He took a deep breath and looked Francis in the eyes and asked, "Francis, who was my father?"<br>Francis went still.

Alfred watched him closely. He was shaking and tears were on the brink of falling from his eyes. "Moi little dove...you're mot'er...s'e...No one knew."

He lowered his head. What did it matter? It's not like the bastard gave a fuck about them! He felt Francis run his fingers through his hair. It was relaxing. He laid he back against Francis' chest. He felt so content there. Even if Francis was hiding something, it's not like his life would change if he knew. Perhaps it was for the best after all.

Francis didn't like to keep things from him. It was a shame that Aiyana's sons could not have a better life. Arthur would never allow it. His anger and rage at her abandonment made him do so much harm. Even now he makes Alfred suffer because he is so much like her. It stung his heart to watch it, but what could he do? He owed so much to Arthur. Much like everyone else. Yet, he could not blame Arthur alone. He had taken advantage of the boy for the same reason. Aiyana lived through him.

Alfred began to drift off. It had been too much on him to take Arthur's beating. Francis' hands moved so carefully, so skillfully over his body. Soon, Francis began to hum and he sang a song in French. Something about an angel that would never return but lived though a flower. He was too tired to translate accurately. Eyes were far to heavy to keep open as he faded into those wide open fields of amber grain.

He looked around and saw Matthew was there, meaning he was still asleep. He ran to Alfred upon first sight and laughed. "Hey bro! I didn't think it would work when we're so far apart, eh?" his brother's eyes shown so brightly here. Undisturbed by physical pain. Alfred smiled softly as he brushed his hands through his wavy locks. Something in his face must have faltered because Matthew gave him that look which read 'no matter what it is you better fucking tell me what's wrong.'

"It's nothing Mattie, I'm just so worried that I'm this far away from you..." it would work, but he still hated to lie. "I just miss you so much."

The younger hit Alfred in the head and smiled. "You're really something Alfred. Enjoy yourself! You're in China for crying out loud! What's it like there?" he asked curiosity taking over.

"It's crowded." he remembered what Yao had often said about it. Large buildings crafted so well that they are thousands of years old. Red roofs littered the farm lands. Rice patties that reflected the setting sun as if it were the very gateway to heaven. All of which appeared in place of the amber grain. Matthew looked around in wonder of the things his brother brought to him. It was beautiful there. Far from the island where they lived, or at least tried to. Yet, in the back of his mind...Aiyana dwelled.

"You're thinking of her, eh?" Matthew's voice broke his concentration. "I can see her." Alfred turned to see a woman standing in the shadows of a building. "Mom..." he whispered softly as he fell to the ground. He missed her so much. Would their lives have been different if she were still alive? Warm arms wrapped around him. Was he crying? Alfred said nothing, just held him. It was comforting. "Why are you thinking of her?"

Alfred pulled away, before walking to look at a statue of Buddha. His hand gently moved over the smooth marble. "I feel bad about what I said about her..." he flicked the stone and it crumbled into Aiyana holding them as babies. He face was smooth without features, neither knew what she looked like, more like they couldn't remember. It hurt to look at it. Yet, Mattie was able to smile.

'...im.' Alfred looked around. That voice...it was...'...him.' looking around he noticed only he could hear it. Matthew looked over the statue, amazed at how beautiful it was. Off to the side, Alfred could see Matthew's thoughts. He was imagining them playing in a yard. Their mother chasing them around. Soon it dissolved into their first day of school. It was heart braking to watch. '...tect him.' he moved to a dark area of their minds. The area was what little they remembered of their childhood. The voice was clearer now. 'Protect him.'

"Who?" Alfred asked. He knew the voice.

The blackness was killed by the violent burst of light. He looked into it at a faceless woman. Her tan skin and black hair only confirmed she was whom he had thought. 'Alfred, my dearest son...Protect your brother. You were born strong and healthy but Matthew...' her head looked over and something wet fell on his head. She turned back to him. 'He is weak...You are so strong Alfred, your purpose in this life is to protect him. Matthew is your little brother and as the elder brother it is up to you to protect him.'

The light slowly faded back to black nothingness. He fell to his knees. His mother...She had asked him to watch over Matthew. Did she know she was going to die? He held his head as her words echoed in his mind. Her voice was as warm as a summer breeze. It was so comforting. To hear her voice after so long, as clearly as he did...A soft smile was on his face. God how he missed her.

"Alfred!" before he could respond Matthew jumped on him and they fell to the ground. "I have to go! It's time to wake up! See you tonight!" he shouted as he slowly began to fade.

Alfred smiled as he stood up and kissed Matthew's forehead. "Matthew, I will always protect you." With that he was gone.

His blue eyes fluttered open. He felt warm. When he looked up, he saw Francis looking forward. Was he being carried? Francis looked down and smiled brightly. "Enjoy your nap, mon cher?" he asked quietly. Alfred gave a sleepy nod. Before drifting back to sleep.

Walking into his personal room, he laid the child in his bed. Looking around the obviously French inspired room, he found a picture on his dresser. He held it tenderly. It was of Arthur, him and simply an arm around Arthur's neck playfully. The body had been ripped away. Arthur seemed so happy back then. So full of love and happiness. Francis pulled out the back of the photo to reveal the torn third of it. He traced the photo, tender loving eyes looking over the image. "Aiyana..." he turned to the child in his bed, with just as much love and happiness. "I wish you could see him. He's so strong..." he hid the picture once more and placed it back. Moving to the bed he sat down looking over the naked body of the child. He was so beaten and abused. It made him want to cry. How much pain was this boy willing to suffer for his brother before he finally gave in?

Trailing his hand down the child's body he looked over every visible wound he could find. Every tarnished pigment of skin, red or black and blue. He stopped at the large mark on the child's hip. A bruise the size of his hand laid there. It had grown darker since the bath house. Far more tender to the touch. A gentle graze and the boy's face shriveled in pain. It was going to be hard to get over such. Days perhaps even a few weeks or more. The boy was known for poor eating habits. So yes it would be a while and with his line of work, painful in the long run.

Yet, these marks were not just Arthur's doing. Some of them, many of them in fact, came from another source. Alfred, he had been sold to two Germans. One of them being the albino that Arthur was so desperate to keep away from him. Gilbert, his friend. How long had it been since they were in school together? He couldn't say off hand. If Gilbert had feelings for the child...Arthur would more then likely kill him. It was hard to say. With what he had seen and heard. It was true amour. Oh how he loved the fact that his friend was in love. Though, he did wish it was with someone other then Arthur's beloved. He sighed as he stood up. Arthur...he was so different now.

Outside Francis looked on with a mixture of sadness and fondness at the peaceful expression on Alfred's face. He remembered the day Aiyana had told Arthur that she was pregnant. It had broken the Englishman in two. The Brit had been in love with Aiyana and had been trying to figure out how to tell her, and then... they had found her crying, holding a pregnancy test in her hand. She told them that she had gotten drunk and had slept with some man. Arthur had been devastated, and then very, very angry. He had cursed Aiyana and shoved her out into the streets. The next thing they knew, they were reading about a young woman being found in the gutter dead with two twins. Even in his anger, Arthur had felt such grief at her death and had started drinking heavily. He crawled into a bottle and never left.  
>And then that one fateful day he say Aiyana's eyes in Alfred's face... everything had changed.<p>

It wasn't true. What she had told Arthur was a lie. She didn't want him to know the truth because she had seen the darkness that laid hidden inside of him. She had often spoke to him about it far from Arthur's range. It had terrified her to no end. He was slowly driving her away, too blind by riches to see what was happening. When he had decided to sell the runaways and orphans, it was Aiyana who had confronted him. Had told him it was wrong to subject children to such. It made sense to him, Aiyana had raised most of them to the point they called her mother. Arthur hadn't cared. He wanted the money so he could create a better life for her and the children. For the three of them. In the end it only succeeded in creating enemies. And it was Aiyana who had to pay.

Francis wiped the stray tear away. Her death was his doing as well. If he had done something sooner...He balled his fist. "Mattie..." Francis turned to the boy who shifted in his sleep. "Mom..." he settled down and for ten minutes Francis watched him. He couldn't stop crying. He was the spitting image of his dear mother, a mother he could never know. Walking over to the child, Francis removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand. He kissed his forehead and smiled sadly. "Elle vous aimait. Plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Elle a donné sa vie pour vous et votre frère. Cherish son cadeau, car il est venu à un prix élevé." ((She loved you. More than you could ever know. She gave her life for you and your brother. Cherish her gift, for it came at a heavy price.(Franch)). With that he left the room, locking it behind him for his own safety as he reported to his one true love.

**A/N**

**this chapter was written with the help of my lovely partner 91redroses. She is the fuel for my madness and my inspiration to write better for you guys. She has talked me out of many things in this fic and I thank her for it. so thank you. Also please vote in the poll on my page, it helps me with the story and may change how I write and/or end it. There is much to be said, more questions have been raised now then answered. I love the Francis and Alfred moment. I found it to be cute. A bit of the F.A.C.E family in there and more to come. LOL. Tell me your thoughts on the story, please. I want to hear from my dearest fans so I can serve you better. **

**Forever at your service,**

**Your humble author, **

**Saiya~hime**


	20. Viva La Italia

Alfred's head was spinning. The world was groggy and foreign. His eyes tried to focus on something but it would never work. Moving his hands around, he tried to find his glasses. Cool silk cloths were there, was he at Yao's? He narrowed his eyes trying once again to see with his damaged eyes. Still everything was a blur. "Damn it!" he hissed as he stretched too far, irritating his bruises. It was then he felt, well what he thought was, a hand. Someone else's hand. He quickly drew back falling to the floor. Sapphire eyes darting all around the ocean of mixed colors looking for the one that belonged to the hand. His heart was racing. Something moved close to him. A pale blur that grew out of the colors that surrounded him. Everything became clear. He looked up at emerald eyes and immediately lowered his head out of respect for his master.

Arthur smiled softly, caressing the boy's cheek. "Calm yourself." he said softly as he helped him up and onto the bed. "I am not just a barbarian poppet. I'm a British Gentleman." A crooked smile. The other said nothing and kept his eyes cast downward. It annoyed him to no end but it didn't matter. He had, let's say persuaded, Francis into coughing up the key to his room so he could speak with the boy. It was rather amusing to see him whispering in his sleep. What he said was unknown to him.

The child looked up for a moment before Arthur decided to go to the television on the dresser at the end of the bed. He smiled cruelly as he examined a disk. It made him uneasy to watch him. What was he doing? What was he up to? He couldn't be sure. It was nerve wreaking.

"Al, my love, tell me." he turned the TV on and then the DVD player. "Is there, by any chance that you have fallen in love?" he eyes the boy, watching for any hint of doubt. The child shook his head. Interesting. "What have I told you about love?" he asked in mock sympathy. It only angered Alfred more, yet he remained silent. Arthur clicked his tongue. "You really test my patients, lad. Come now, speak up." he popped the disk in.

Alfred shook his head looking down as he spoke softly, trying desperately to hide the hate and pain he was feeling. He failed miserably. "W-Whores can never be loved. Men pay to fuck, not make love. As a whore we serve but never love. Sex and noting more." it was drilled into his head many times. It was Arthur's philosophy for him.

The Brit clapped his hands together mockingly. "I'm so proud of you!" He ruffled the blonde's hair. "I knew you weren't completely brain dead." he moved back to the TV and fiddled with it a bit. "Let's watch."

He sat there horrified at what he was seeing. It was him and Gilbert making love. I hurt to watch, to see how much he truly did for him. How he wanted to do more but...god why was he crying again?

"This is truly my favorite part. He tells you to stop but...you keep going. Amazing." he was acting as if he were a cop with the tape needed to convict him. What did he have in mind? "Just look at you go. Moaning and mewling like a wonton bitch!" he hissed.

"I-I love you!" Gilbert cried.

Pause.

Stop.

Rewind.

Play.

"I-I love you!" Gilbert cried.

Tears streamed down his face. Arthur wrapped his arms around him. Dark intents in his eyes. "Tell me now, love, do you love him?!" Was Arthur jealous of the albino? It didn't matter much. It wasn't a good sign. He was unpredictable. "Be honest now dear, I don't want to hurt you." his hand trailed down toward his vital regions.

Sapphire eyes stared at the TV. What was he to do? What was he to do?

Alfred looked up and gave one of his most beautiful smiles. "No," he said with happiness, "I don't love him Master. I am a whore and as a whore I must always give my client exactly what they want. If the client wants to believe that a whore loves him, then that is what the whore gives him."  
>Please, he thought, please let that be enough to save Gilbert. Alfred's heart pounded and his soul hurt from saying such things as his mouth stretched tight in that perfect Hollywood Cheshire grin.<br>Alfred was in luck, Arthur looked pleased. Arthur brought his favorite whore closer to him so that the emerald-eyed pimp could look into eyes the color of the summer sky. Arthur stroked Alfred's face and purred, "Good... that is exactly what I wanted to hear. You are my favorite, my beautiful Alfie. I can't share you, but unfortunately you come from... well, untrustworthy stock. Your mother was sin created to destroy innocent men, and I know you were made the same way. That is why I will do everything in my power to protect you!" Arthur shook his head and chuckled, "Oh I know you think I only do this darling because I am cruel, but the truth is you were meant to seduce and drive men insane with lust from the moment your slut of a mother shoved you into this world..." Arthur paused to wipe the tears that had started flowing down Alfred's face, "I am only putting your natural talents to use while insuring that only a select, rich few get to have you. Better than living out on the street, turning tricks for a pittance of what you earn now, right? So why don't you thank me right now for being so kind to a being that was created only to cause strife and turmoil in otherwise good people's lives?"  
>Alfred shook from the force of his silent sobs, but heeded the demand any, "Thank you Master for being merciful to a disgusting abomination like myself. I don't deserve it."<br>Arthur grinned above the sobbing boys head and replied with a venomous smile, "You're welcome." He moved to the TV and shut it off. His attention turned quickly back to his blonde beauty. "Now listen closely, love." his hand caressed the child's cheek. "I do not wish to hear of or see you with that awful man again. Am I clear? For if you do, then I'm afraid my protective instincts will take over." He pulled out his gun and swung it around before putting it away. "And it won't just be him who pays." He stood up and walked to the door. Motioning to Alfred to follow him.

The boy struggled to stand but once he was up he quickly moved to three steps behind Arthur, just right for a slave. That's all he was, all he would ever be. A slave to the sexual desires of men. His head was kept down and his hands tried to cover his naked form. It would have been humiliating if he wasn't already used to being paraded around nude. It came with the job. He looked around at the guests who stared at him. All there eyes clouded with lust and want. He moved closer to Arthur, fearful of they're intents. Many of them spoke to one another, bragging that they would sleep with him next.

"Alfred, love, I have arranged a special performance for you. To show my deepest love for my Class ones." he opened a side door and stopped. "Do be rough with him, he won't brake." Arthur said to someone in the doorway. "Give them a good show, won't you?" He asked as he motioned for Alfred to come over.

Alfred's eyes went wide. There in the doorway was Loviano and Feliciano. Each of them with a matching bruise on there cheeks. They couldn't look at him as he was shoved into the room and the door was locked. "What's going on?" he asked. This was clearly their punishment. It was written on their faces.

"Ve~." Feli was nearly at tears. "He a wants us to fuck. All of us a." he whispered softly.

"It was a decided because Feli tried to a interrupt." Lovi said, his voice trying to mask his worry and concern. He handed Alfred some clothes and turned away. It really didn't matter, he would see his body again soon. It upset him greatly, that he would be forced to fuck him after their Master had. it wouldn't hurt that much, only being about an hour or so since.

Alfred quickly dressed up in his dress. It was a blue form fitting satin dress. Long slits were up to his hips. He slid the blue high heels on and fixed his hair in the mirror. The other two were dressed in their matching Italian Mafia suits.

Arthur appeared in front of the horny, deviant men, a microphone in his hand. He began to speak to the waiting crowd, "Hello gentlemen, I'm sure you had a pleasant night." He smirked as chuckles and wolf calls filled the air. "Now tonight will be another round of bidding and pleasure, but as an activity for your afternoon... Three of my most delicious Class Ones are prepared to put on a show for you!" Again, Arthur paused to wait out the lustful and drunken cheers, "If you would all please make towards the exits you will enter a room filled with private viewing booths so that you can enjoy the show in privacy and luxury... please enjoy!"  
>With the final announcement, doors opened to the side and the men left in a frenzied rush. They entered into a giant room with little room set up. In each room there was a comfortable lazy boy chair, alcohol, and a HD TV to watch their "show." After the men were all settled in, the lights dim and music started to play quietly in the background to set the mood. The TV's came to life.<p>

The three Class one's were pushed out on to the set stage. It light up like the fourth of July. They were blinded for a moment before they heard Arthur's voice over head. "Come now poppets, stop looking so glum. Give 'em a good show." The voice vanished and they looked at each other. They were all so unsure of what to do, of what to think. It was frightening especially for Feli. He shook as his brother stepped forward, toward Alfred.

"Per favore me." Lovi whispered softly as he pushed Alfred into a chair that had been placed there. It was an office scene, the one from the Godfather where the Don would have been. The desk sat there to the side. It even had the alcohol in the corner. He pulled out his false gun and pointed it to the blonde's head. His chocolate eyes begging for forgiveness from the other.

"Please," Alfred began, understanding fully what Lovi was doing. "What have I done to upset you?" he asked innocently. False tears pricked at his eyes. He heaved his chest in mock terror as the gun was pressed to his head. "Tell me please! What have I done?" his voice was raised in panic.

Lovi shook his head and began to talk in an Italian purr, "Dear Alfred... there have a been some nasty rumors going about a you haven't been a loyal to the Family. Now, as you a can imagine this is embarrassing for my fratello and I because we a brought you in. But I'm sure these rumors have a no substance right?"  
>Alfred quickly nodded his head, "Y-yes! I am loyal to the Family! I have been getting the bootlegged alcohol and have been hiding it for you. The rumors are wrong!"<br>Lovi sighed and started circling the shaking blond, "See, now a here is the problem... you are supposed to a have delivered nine a barrels to us, but you have only been a giving us FIVE. Are you a saying that my math is wrong, Alfred? That me and my fratello are a stupid?" Knowing Feli needed to get his act together and start playing, the older Italian signaled his younger brother. He called out, "Tell me a Feli? Do you think Alfred is calling us a stupid?"  
>Feli looked miserable for a brief second before his posture and demeanor changed. He straightened up and placed a cold smile on his face while opening his eyes to slits. The lights flashed against the gold in his eyes and he looked demonic. He glided over to his brother and Alfred and chirped, "No fratello! I'm a sure there have just been a some problems with the a bootleggers, and not that Alfred has been a scamming us out of our moonshine. Right Alfred."<br>Alfred trembled, Feli looked so frightening whenever he went into his "dark mode." The Italian said that customers often asked him to top Lovi and in order for the otherwise sweet and gentle Italian to do so, Feli had created this persona. Alfred did NOT like being on the other end of that smile and those eyes. He struggled to say, "Yes. I haven't been getting as much from the bootleggers due to all the crackdowns by the Feds. I will always be loyal to you." He grabbed Feli's hand and gave it a kiss to show his sincerity.  
>Feli laughed and grabbed Alfred by the hair causing the blond to let out a chocked gasp as his "special" strand of hair was manhandled. The Italian didn't seem to notice as he cooed, "To put a an end to all these rumors though Alfred, I'm a afraid you a gonna need to do a something... drastic to a prove you loyalty."<br>Alfred gasped and cried, "A-anything, I-I am a-always loyal s-sir!"  
>The Italians shared a smirk. Feli stepped forward and walked behind the blonde before wrapping his arms around his neck. He nuzzled into the warm hair as he smiled as his hands drifted south. He felt awful, doing this to someone as kind as Alfred. Yet, a job was a job, it had to be done. "Tell a me Alfred." he asked as Lovi gripped his chin between his hand with his fingers digging into his cheeks. "Are you virgin?" Feli massaged the blonde's inner thighs. This made him shudder. He looked into those large chocolate eyes of Lovi who was licking his lips now.<p>

He shook his head. "I-I am no virgin." he whispered softly. "I was never a virgin in your hands." Alfred looked to the side, down at Feli's hand as it moved upward, toward his cock. Lovi took that opportunity to kiss him. His tongue moved dramatically in his mouth, as a treat for those watching the scene unfold. Licking here and lapping there, biting his bottom lip. Alfred let out moans where appropriate. The others were getting hard, he could tell because Feli was pressed against his back and Lovi was grinding on his hand. He gently gave it a squeeze and Lovi let out a loud moan.

Feli grew concerned. Alfred was not hard. If he wasn't hard it would hurt. He moved to Alfred's ear. "Il mio amico, what a can I do to make you a hard?" he whispered before nipping at the other's neck. He wanted to help, wanted to make it feel good. Why was it hard? "Alfred? Please...I want to a help."

Alfred looked up as he let out a moan. "F-Feli..." he whispered. "M-My hair...graze it...that piece that sticks out." he breathes were slow.

Feli smiled. He was no different from them. The curls on their head lead to a boner if you just breath on them. Making it inconspicuous, he rubbed the cowlick and got an immediate response. Alfred's breathing grew shallow and labored. His cock was now rock hard as he struggled to stay in place. His hands fumbled with Lovi's belt, once the clasp was undone he threw it off to the side. Practically ripping the pin striped pants from the elder Italian, he began to tease his hard on. He could hear Lovi's breath hitch and the tremors work through his body. Feli noted the darkened look in his eyes. The look of lust.

Alfred opened his mouth and started sucking Lovi like a lollipop. The Italian shuddered and gave another loud groan from the warm, wet suction. He had often over heard Arthur speaking to Francis about the boy's...skill. Now that he was experiencing it first hand, it was too much for him to take. As he panted and shivered, Feli was hard at work spreading Alfred open. One finger caused Alfred to moan around the hot organ in his mouth. Two fingers, and a tug on his hair curl, caused another moan and hips to buck into searching fingers. Three fingers and a twist hit that special spot inside Alfred making him arch and his mouth to come off of Lovi.  
>With a needy growl, Lovi pulled Alfred's head back to his original duty. Feli, still spreading and probing, stage whispered into Alfred's ear, "That's a right Alfred, you a need to get my fratello's cock all nice and a wet, Ve~. That's all the lube you a gonna get."<br>Lovi gasped and ground out through teeth clenched in pleasure, "Feli, I need a him now! God, otherwise I'm a gonna cum!"  
>Feli shook his head and removed his fingers from a moaning Alfred. With a quick pat on the ass, he directed the needy blond, "Bend over the desk, sweetheart. And make sure to spread your legs!"<br>Alfred got up and shakily bent over the desk. Eyes dark blue, he panted, "Please Loviano, sir. Please I need it so bad!" he hated his wonton body. Hated that they were being watched by god only know how many, sick and demented rich bastards. Alfred's act never faltered. He kept it up for the sake of the other two. An audible rip was herd as Lovi tore through the dress exposing the blonde to the harsh elements. He frowned at the marks, at the pain he must be in severe pain. The darker haired Italian gave his ass a squeeze, a signal to brace himself for the penetration. Lovi wasn't the biggest Alfred had taken. Loviano was about average and Feli was a little smaller. Though, Lovi knew how to work his hips.

He sheathed his cock down into the abused hole all the way to the hilt and rocked. He heard Alfred let out a strained cry, hoping it was all just an act and that he did not truly hurt him. He waited a moment, allowing the younger man below him to take in his full girth. turning his chocolate eyes to his brother who was mounting the table in front of the blonde's head. When had Feliciano lost his pants? It didn't matter, the damn fool hated pants anyway. He heard his brother bark out a command to the other and soon Alfred was blowing him. Lovi could not wait any longer as he pulled in and out at a slow pace. Another cry was heard but cut off by Feli pushing those luscious lips back in place. Lovi quickly gained speed and strength as he pounded into the body below him.

Feli threw his head back as his fingers dug into the wheat blonde locks. He had to fight cumming. Had to hold off. Alfred knew what he was doing and the moaning only made it harder as it vibrated his sensitive organ. He spat out a few Italian curses as he tried to focus on something other then release. He was never able to last very long. His will was weak and that is why he often got into trouble with Arthur. When ever guests got mad, Lovi would defend him and it always ended with Lovi getting hurt and them being punished. He shook the thought from his head. 'Think a Feli!' he told himself. 'Ugh...kitties! Yes pretty kitties with soft a fur and soft a paws. I like to a squeeze them! So a cute! Aww! He's a liking my face...' Feliciano felt a tremor of pleasure from Alfred's work. 'Alfred's a licking my...damn it!' he came inside that delicious mouth at the same time Lovi came inside the tight hole.

The blonde swallowed what he could before turning to Feli once more to clean up the mess. Once finished he turned to Lovi and did the same. Semen stained the mahogany desk from when Alfred had cum. Each of them were panting, trying to catch their breaths. Each were bright red, flush with embarrassment. It was the first time they had fucked each other. The first time they had seen each other work. Each was impressed with the others.

The three took a second panting before Feli broke away from Alfred's talented mouth. He wished he could end the encounter there, but knew that Arthur would go ballistic if they didn't continue. So with a secret tap to Alfred's wrist (all the Class Ones shared a system of nonverbal communication to avoid trouble) and gave Lovi a look, he got back into character.  
>Feli cleared his throat and stroked Alfred's hair, making sure to touch the hair that made the blond shiver in delight, and said, "Well Alfred, you a have done a good so far! Congratulations, you are a really making me think you are a loyal to the Family. However, I a think there are still some a questions that you a need to answer truthfully..."<br>Pausing a second Feli saw Arthur in the background signaling him towards a box in the corner of the room/stage. Reading Arthur's gestures Feli strolled over to the box... and felt his heart drop to his shoes as he saw what was inside of it. Lovi came up behind him and cursed silently when he saw what was inside the box. But the Italians knew that they could not go against Arthur's wishes and Lovi picked up the box before sitting it next to Alfred, so he could see what was inside as well.  
>The blond paled and started to shakily speak, "S-sir Vargas... I, p-please have m-m-mercy. I am loyal, I am!"<br>Lovi internally winced, but only shook his head, "Sorry babe, you a still have to prove you loyalty." The older Italian reached inside the box and pulled out a small vibrator. He gave the blond a pitying look and said, "Feli gets to play a with his toys now. So be a good."

They all knew that damn vibrator well. Though it was small and thin, it made up in high powered vibrations that reached deep inside of you. The way it wiggled and rotated combine with the ten different speed settings was absolute torture. Oh but that wasn't the worst of it, no. The piece de résistance was the fact it came with a vibrating cock ring as well. Feli moved to slide the small bullet like chrome assault stick in his ass as Lovi moved to place on the ring.

They were all hard once again, thanks to their nonchalant toying with their ahoges. What everyone saw as careless caresses of the hair were truly strategically placed motions to stimulate their bodies. The Class One's had many codes they came up with. Knowing that one day Arthur would do something like this, which they hoped would not be the case, they had told the others where their stimulation points were. This information was confidential and well guarded. Not even the husbands knew of it. If they were to know...then it would mean they would take advantage of that fact. The main one being their Master.

Once everything was in place, Feliciano gently ran his hand across Alfred's arm, code "Are you ready?" Alfred turned to look at him blinking twice, code "All clear." Loviano moved to Alfred's mouth and ran his finger across his lower lip. That code meant we'll be as easy as we possibly can. A nibble from Alfred signing that he understood and that they can do what needs to be done.

Feli looked to Arthur who was motioning upward before holding out all ten digits. He shook slightly. Arthur wanted him to go straight to ten? Not even Alfred could go past six, let alone ten and that was after the first five. This was not something you just jump to, you have to work at it, like anal preparation. Jumping to a vibration that high right off the bat could cause him to rip or even pass out. Is that what Arthur wanted? To have them take advantage of their friend when he was so helpless, so vulnerable? His eyes grew wide a he looked to Lovi who had the same thought. That was their punishment. As if fucking their friend wasn't enough, as if turning the toy up to ten wasn't good enough, he wanted them to rape his unconscious form.

Lovi's eyes hardened. His hate for their master grew as he saw what the man truly was, a monster. Never would he have thought Arthur was like this. When he was seven and Feli was five, their grandfather had died. Some people came and told them that they were going to take them to family, but they would be separated. Not wanting to be apart, they fled to the streets. It was hard, garbage cans provided little food and abandoned buildings little warmth. As Lovi watched his brother wither away, he knew he had no choice. At age eight he started to steal when Feli was asleep. Pick pocketing, fruit stand grabs, meat runs, anything to bring in food, blankets and clothes. He told Feli that he was out running errands for people. His brother would smile happily as he dug in. Things were going well until he turned seventeen. They needed more food to support their teenage hunger. It was a cold night in February when he was out stealing from the local bread store when he noticed he wasn't alone. Fearful he turned to face his stalker only to find it was Feli. When asked, his baby brother smiled. "Ve~, I followed you a out every night. I know a what you do fratello. I a come to, make a sure you no get hurt. From now a on let's a share everything." It was heart warming. From then on until Loviano turned twenty-one, they worked together.

On a warm summer evening, they made their way to a nice part of town. They scoped out the place for a target and found it in a small man. Feli set to work walking up to him, offering to shine his shoes. The man took the bait. Once he was set in the chair and Feli started to work did Lovi inch toward the chair. The black leather wallet hung out most generously, mocking him at how easy it was. Closer and closer he moved as Feli talked to the man. Right when he was about to touch it. "If you do not wish for me to call that police officer over there you will listen to my proposal." Lovi was shocked. How could he have known he was there? Standing up and making himself known he agreed to listen to the man called Arthur. He offered the brothers a warm home, food, clothes and work. Lovi offered to do it, to spare his nineteen year old brother. Arthur agreed but Feli refused. He argued that they should share everything. Like they had promised so long ago. The rest was history.

He looked over to Feli who seemed conflicted. With a heavy sorrowful sigh he took the remote and turned the knob to ten. His chocolate brown eyes grew hard has the false smile grew wider. He would be the one to bare the guilt. It would be him that turned on the toy and spare his kind hearted brother the torment of guilt.

As the Vargas brothers were dealing with their conflicted emotions and heart-wrenching decisions, Francis had cornered Arthur and was letting the bushy-browed pimp the Frenchman's "opinion." Ready to ripping Arthur a new asshole. However no matter how Francis pleaded and raged, the British man would not take back his order. Finally fed up Francis whispered furiously, "TEN! You are insane? Alfred is going to pass out and t'en t'e customers get t'e 'treat' of watc'ing t'e Vargas brot'ers fuck an unconscious body. Art'ur, moi understand you are upset about Aiyana, but now in your disgusting attempts to punis' a woman w'o 'as been dead for nearly TWO DECADES, you are RUINING our business! 'ow is Alfred supposed to be used tonig't after t'is? You know as well I as I do t'at after this he is going to need at least 24 'ours before he recovers. 'ow are you going to explain to your clientele t'at your number one Class One can't be auctioned tonig't? I hope this insane grudge makes you 'appy Art'ur because it 'as ruined you." And with that the Frenchman stormed off leaving a shaking Brit behind.  
>The Brit tried to stop his shakes and turn his attention towards the show. "Damn Francis," he thought, "I am not being self-destructive! This is the only way to let these whores know I'm in charge. I need a drink..."<br>Loviano turned on the vibrator as Feli gently, but firmly held down Alfred so his squirms and spasms wouldn't hurt the blond. And for Alfred the torment lasted only four seconds.  
>Four seconds.<br>On the first second, Alfred's body reacts before his brain can even think about what is happening to him. The vibrator pressed against his prostate shakes his entire body as painful pleasure zaps its way through every nerve in his body.  
>On the second second, Alfred tries to breathe as black dots begin to cloud his vision, but the shock to his body is too much. His diaphragm can't head the electric signals from his brain. The vibrations are too much and disrupt all normal functions. Alfred's heart skips a beat, another, a third! He tries to exhale, inhale something! But all his mouth does is open and close in spasms like a fish drowning in the air.<br>On the third second, Alfred's brain has had just enough time to realize what is happening to him. Fear envelopes him and tears run down his face. The setting has never been so high and Alfred is afraid he is finally going to die. His thoughts circle around his twin even as his blood spikes, heated, through his veins and his nerves tingle, hyper-aware of every little thing. The feel of the desk supporting him, the silk tatters of the dress rubbing against him, even the particles of dust in the air... he can feel everything as his nerves stand on high alert from the overpowering vibrations inside him.  
>And on the fourth second, the black dots cloud out his vision. His body contracts, peaks, and releases. He experiences a second dry orgasm and his body tenses from the powerful climax. Then he slumps, unconscious, on the desk to the sounds of catcalls and laughter and orgasms of horny rich strangers.<br>Loviano and Feliciano watch with barely concealed horror, the pain and destruction of their friend. As soon as the body stops moving, Loviano quickly places his fingers on Alfred's pulse. He waits for a pulse...Where was it?! Fear and panic consume him as he searches frantically for any hint of movement. He prayed to god, if he would hear the pleases of a whore, to spare the boy. He waits for a pulse...FINALLY! Barely there, a small and weak pulse is felt and Lovi nearly cries with relief that he didn't kill Alfred.

Slowly, they turn the blonde on his back and removed the toy with care. Once they unclipped he ring, semen slowly leaked from the dying erection. Feli looked to Lovi, worried about the guilt he must be feeling. Yet, Lovi focused on the child before him. His fist holding tightly to the remains of the blue silk dress he wore. Alfred's motionless form lay on the large desk. His head tilted lightly away from them. Soft pink lips slightly parted as he slowly breath in and out. The Vargas brothers were no longer aroused, no longer able to continue with their demented task. It was painful to look at, especially since it was Lovi's fault.

They could hear the cries from the guests, cries to take him as he lay unconscious. Yet if they did...it would be rape. It was too much for them as they turned to Arthur. With hardened eyes, Loviano watched as something amazing yet truly terrifying happened. He watched his brother, Feliciano Vargas, walk forward toward their Master's view box and spat on the ground before turning to him and motioning to Alfred. Lovi nodded and together, they put the surprisingly light blonde on Lovi's back and walked out as men roared and raged at their marvelous show cut short.

Arthur grew far angrier then he had ever been in his life. Never had he thought that those worthless Italians...that Feliciano of all people would do that. He turned to the switch box and streamed a video feed to all the TV boxes of the men, the one where Alfred was in a horrifying BDSM scenario with masked men. Honestly, it was Francis and him that were in it. He drank the last of the rum before throwing the bottle to the corner of the room and grabbing another. The angry men seemed please with the new "live", as they thought it was, change. He stood up and stormed out of the room. They had defied him. Had openly and blatantly defied his order, his authority. Had fucking deliberately disobeyed him. Rage and hate consumed him.

He could hear a small bell ringing as a green and yellow light flew by his head. More ringing and he grew even more upset. "Go away Tink! I do't time play right now." he turned down the long hall before downing another chug of rum. More ringing and tinging as the fairy landed on his shoulder for a ride. "'m angry. Bloody bastards the lot of 'em. Disobey me did they? Fine, 'm show 'em." Ringing and now a red Tinkerbell. "I know. They are not behind it. 's that damn boy! Aiyana's little bastard...her little...beautiful...charming...lovable...bastard." Arms wrapped around him, helping and guiding him somewhere. He turned to look at who it was. A smile crossed his face. "Oy, bloody frog! Guess 'ho came ta visit! It's Tinkerbell, flew all way from Neverland!" he turned to the fairy only he could see. "Tinky be a dear and say ello to the governor, eh?" More ringing and a laugh from the intoxicated Brit. "Come now old chap, say ello back to the lovely fairy!" he was giggling again.

Francis laid him down in their bed and turned to leave. He wasn't going to stay long. He had in fact had headed toward the room to pack for France. Upon seeing an intoxicated Arthur in the hall, well he couldn't leave him there. He could very well have hurt someone or himself even. Arthur grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. His emerald eyes were clouded with a thick code of lust. He began to kiss his neck as he ran his hands through long lemon colored locks. Francis pushed away gently. "Non, Non." He said softly as he stood up only to be pulled back down.

"'m sorry! I didn't mean ta go so far, love. 'm meant to show 'em." he looked at his arch rival, most hated enemy, best friend, lover with pleading eyes, begging to stay. He didn't want him to go to France. That's where he always went when they got into fights. "Please, love."

Francis couldn't do it. He couldn't leave his love behind like this. Although they never saw eye to eye on many topics, they still loved each other even if they would never admit it out loud. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, allowing Arthur to have his way. Francis would slip out later and find where the brothers had hidden the child. Arthur would not be so kind when he sobered up in a few hours. No, he was going to do something worse. Francis needed to be there, needed to stop it, if he could.

"Y-You top." he heard the Brit sputter before taking in his erection. Francis felt his body tremble with pleasure. Arthur knew just how to work him. Knew all the places that drove him insane. God did he love him. He would do anything for him. Would live for him, care for him, love him, cherish him, die for him. Amour was heavy in the air that night.

~§ξ§~

Gilbert sat trembling as he saw everything that had happened. He couldn't believe what had happened. Was it all an act as Ludwig had said? Or had they accidentally...he couldn't bring himself to think about it. If it wasn't an act... what would that mean for Alfred? Gilbert prayed that it was part of the act, that Alfred was backstage right now smiling and awake and safe, or as safe as he could be considering he was a prostitute. But there was a feeling in Gilbert's gut, a feeling that the look in the Italians eyes had been fear, true fear.  
>Gilbert shook off the feeling as best he could. Alfred was fine, damn it! To distract his foreboding, Gilbert thought about the show he had just seen, and ground his teeth together. He was feeling jealous. He had hated seeing Alfred up there between those stupid Italians, hated seeing them touch him and kiss him... but what he hated most was how much Alfred was honest to God enjoying himself. Gilbert's heart had shattered when he saw how hard the blond was as the Italians touched him and used him. It left Gilbert with one frightening and terrifying thought: Perhaps Alfred did enjoy sex... just never sex with Gilbert. And if that was true, Gilbert's heart broke, then Alfred didn't love him after all.<p>

~§ξ§~

Ludwig was left panting, his hand sticky and his hair a mess. That performance was... was, Ludwig shuddered in remembrance. God! Alfred and Feliciano together were just perfect. When Ludwig first came here he had fallen at the sight of the Italian. The way Feliciano's eyes held such an inner light and the smile on his face, not even angel's in heaven could have such a smile, so pure and full of life and joy. But Ludwig could never afford him, Arthur would only sell Feliciano as part of a set and Ludwig couldn't afford both Italians. He had been in a pit of despair and desperation. Ludwig had only gone to the male whorehouse in the first place as an act of rebellion against his father. Then he had seen Feliciano and he had been hooked.

To try and bury the need the want the despair, Ludwig had looked at the other whores and had seen his wife. Alfred... was a perfect angel and looked so saintly. But, and this is the part that Ludwig would never tell a soul, Alfred was no Feliciano. Shame filled Ludwig. He tormented and used Alfred and every time he was with Alfred, he felt pleasure and happiness, but afterwards... afterwards Ludwig would look into blue eyes and wish they were bright amber. Ludwig would pet sunshine hair and wish it was fiery red. The smiles were the worst. Alfred's smile was that of a martyr, always sacrificing for others and gentle and kind, but there was no happiness in that smile. It was fake and tired and Ludwig hated it because it wasn't Feliciano's smile filled with life.  
>So Ludwig hurt and bled and used Alfred and dreamed of Feliciano. God he was a sick man.<p>

~§ξ§~

Ivan was apathetic as he watched the tv in his cubicle. It was old news that he had seen before. He watched it with an air of detached interest and let his mind wonder to the performance he had just witnessed. Once again he got to see the wonderful acting skills that Alfred possessed. He say the blond do what he did best and pose and smile and whine and moan and drive all those around him into a chaotic need while Alfred remained above it. Ivan was curious how the Italians got the blond hard. Many times when the Russian had felt like being a gentle, pleasing husband he tried to get Alfred hard and excited. And he always failed.  
>Which made Ivan very angry and out would come Ivan the Terrible and Alfred's blood would stain the sheets.<br>Ivan had mixed emotions about the blond. On the one hand, the blond was perfect. Always sweet, always smiling, always obedient... he didn't seem to know the word "no." It was always about what Ivan wanted. His sunflower wife had even learned Russian to better serve his husband! A man's dream come true... someone to wait on his every whim and need.  
>But, it was all fake. And this enraged Ivan. Ivan wanted so badly to be truly loved. His household had always been one of luxury, but it had also been so cold. No words of praise or acceptance or love, just stifled conversations about the banalities of life enough to fool everyone else that the family had love, but no real substance. An illusion, just like Alfred. Ivan tried to be kind and gentle to Alfred, to prove-both to Alfred and Ivan himself- that Ivan was capable of soft things like love and caring and sweetness. But Alfred's constant illusion always shattered Ivan's heart and he would become terrible.<br>Ivan wondered if Alfred would ever allow himself to be loved and shatter his illusion of perfection. Ivan thought he wouldn't and that the blond would forever remain a perfect statue, forever idolized but forever alone.

~§ξ§~

Yao was high as a kite. He was feeling so, so good. He got to see his favorite blond twist and cry in pleasure, even if it was at the hands of someone else... not Yao, two stupid, unworthy, rude, small, ugly Italians. His grip shattered the delicate cup he was holding. The noise and pain snapped Yao out of his black rage. Yao gave a small sigh. He couldn't take much more of this. He wanted Alfred and he wanted him to be HIS ALONE! No more wondering every day what the Others were like. No more watching the calendar and the clock, every second away from his living addiction a century of agony worse than Chinese Water Torture.  
>He rubbed his eyes and snarled. Soon, he said to himself, soon Alfred will belong only to me. And we will be happy. I will have my addiction and see him smile and love me like I love him. Everything will be perfect, a dream, a heaven... I just have to be patient. But Yao was growing more and more impatient with each day of delay. He needed his addiction and he wanted it now.<p>

Soon, though, soon Arthur would be gone and Alfred would be his forever. Soon.

~§ξ§~

A silent figure stood in the shadows. His figure shook from rage, lust, confusion... he wasn't even sure anymore! He had come, snuck into the brothel with the intentions of finally getting Alfred free. He had a plan and now all he needed was the blond, but... but! He had come in during the performance and had been paralyzed. Transfixed and turned to stone by a Medusa so beautiful that even Perseus with his mirror would have been frozen as stone.  
>It left him feeling confused and needy... was he really there to save Alfred or just there to have him for himself?<p>

**A/N**

**O.o why do I love to torture Alfred so? HAHA! Feliciano takes a stand, go Feli. The Gilbert - mystery person views were written by my lovely partner in crime 91RedRoses! I wov her so much. From her ideas and funny e-mails and saving me from shiny objects that distract me...it's a long story...she has proved to me time and time again that I made the right choice in choosing her as my partner. So this chapter goes out to her! I love you more then I love UkeAmerica...and I love him. LOL well everyone remember to vote in the poll. Also, if you are confused about things so far, and as long as they will not be reveled later on in the story, I will explain it more. So just ask, I will tell in the next chapter. Good night my lovelies, time for much needed sleep, until I get an idea for the next chapter...NO! BAD SAIYA! SLEEP FIRST!**


	21. God Help my People

Matthew stood up to walk around. He couldn't sit any longer because all he kept doing was fidgeting. There was an ominous feeling that stuck with him, a feeling that something was wrong but he couldn't quite place it. If he had to describe it, it would be as if there was this strong wall...holding the feelings back but somehow there was a crack in the wall and the emotions were slipping past but only barely. Like the wall was weakening from stress or the content was too much for it to handle. Too much water for a damn to hold back.

Everyone knew something was bothering him. It had taken Belle hours to talk him into eating, it was a lot easier when Alfred was around. He was just so...ghostly. Yet, Matthew seemed so much healthier then before. Of course he would get tired rather easily but he seemed to have so many bursts of energy that they have to force him to relax. It was odd really.

He hugged Kumo close to him as he looked out into the snowy world that he had barely known. Alfred was free to roam and explore it but him...he was bound to the safety of the indoors. It was exhausting, sitting around with nothing to do but watch movies, play video games and wait for his brother to come home for only a few hours before rushing off again. Alfred had promised though, if Matthew was strong enough, that he would take him outside and even out to eat at a restaurant or a hockey game. Oh how Mattie longed to see his favorite team live in action with his brother by his side. He touched his hand to the cold window. "Kumojara, what do you think? Will I ever get out of here? Will I ever be free of this god forsaken prison?" his lovely lavender eyes narrowed in frustration.

The small white bear looked up at him with his adorable black eyes. "Who?" it asked with a cute little voice.

Matthew could only smile at that. He was never truly ill tempered. He had often had to calm Alfred down when they were children because he would have killed the others. Matthew was mostly ignored as a child due to his illness. They used to pick on Alfred because he wouldn't play with them, he opted to play with Matthew instead. It meant so much to him back then, that his brother cared so much about him.

He sighed and walked to his room. He was tired now and wanted to take a nap. When he passed Lili's room, he heard giggling and poked his head in to see what was going on. Raivis was reading to her, his face was blushing so brightly it was adorable. She was so innocent and oblivious to what was happening and he was just so flustered it would have made a great picture if he had a camera to take one.

"He's been at it for hours." Matthew looked over to his side and saw Toris standing there with a smile on his face. "He said he felt bad for her, being separated from her brother and placed in a strange home with strange people. He wanted her to have a friend." Toris turned to Matthew and helped him to his room.

Once Matthew was in the bed he looked up at him. "Toris...Do you think I can call Alfred? I want to talk to him, I'm so worried about him." he said softly. He watched as the brunette froze in place, thought it over, opened his mouth to speak but said nothing before closing it again lost in thought.

Toris was conflicted. What was he to do, what was he to say? He just couldn't call Arthur and ask to speak with Alfred. Things didn't work like that. If he did, he ran the risk of the secrets being exposed and also Alfred being punished for neglecting his duties. It was something he needed time to plan out and make happen. Perhaps if he called Kiku he would go up there and...No...he didn't want to tempt him into paying for Alfred. He was meant to be nothing more then a friend. Alfred always spoke so highly of him for it. Called him a true friend. Yet Alfred didn't know Kiku's secret, that Kiku loves him with all he is and wishes to marry him, care for him, love him and his brother. What was he to do? What was he to do? What-was-he-to-fucking-do?!

Matthew felt the frustration well up inside him from everything: from never going outside, from always being treated like a glass doll, from people always trying to protect, and especially from people trying to hide his brother from him! Matthew bumped past Toris and spat, "Never mind. Apparently I'm not important enough to get a few minutes to talk to my brother." And with that last comment Matthew stormed away.  
>Toris held his breath and counted to ten and then twenty. It took all his self-control to keep from going and slapping Matthew before shaking him as Toris told the currently bratty twin exactly what his brother sacrificed so Matthew could have a somewhat good life. But Toris restrained himself. He knew that Alfred would never forgive him either for blowing up and hurting Matthew or for telling Matthew Alfred's real job. He also knew that Matthew was just going stir crazy and missed his brother, that his words didn't mean anything. So with one last exhale of air, Toris plastered a smile on his face and went about trying to do chores and take care of a huge amount of people... basically do his best to be Alfred for a little while.<p>

Matthew was too angry to sleep. He wanted his brother. Wanted to know he was safe, that this feeling inside of him was simply bad milk he drank that morning, or perhaps even the eggs. It didn't matter. He needed to know where Alfred was, how he was, and why this feeling existed. The feeling of an over flowing dam of emotions that sank his stomach out of fear. Toris knew something, was hiding it...what was he to do to get the information out of him? Maybe Eduard or Raivis knew as well? No, they couldn't.

If only Kiku didn't have to leave...wait, that was it! Kiku! He had one of those international phones, surly he would have service in China and...yes he could speak to Alfred! He smiled happily as he walked from the room and to the phone Kiku had given to Alfred, who never used it.

Yet, he had to go to Alfred's room. He froze outside the door. That would defile the privacy that they had agreed on as children. Being twins, it was hard to have any. His mind was made up, he opened the door and walked in. A soft light turned on. It was clean save a few articles of clothes on the ground. Matthew never noticed this before but, Alfred's room was extremely bare. There wasn't much he owned but a few Manga Kiku had given to him and things Matthew made by hand. It was sad compared to what he had. Alfred had given him so much but took little for himself. He made a mental note to talk to his elder brother about his spoiling him when he talked to him.

He looked through the room. From the dresser which held a few shirts to the closet with only a single jacket in it and two pairs of shoes. Matthew's eyes narrowed. He was beyond pissed now. "Damn you, Alfred!" he cursed. He suddenly felt dizzy and stumbled over to the nightstand for support. Once it faded, as it always did, he looked over at what his hand was touching. It was a clear disk container, for a DVD.

~§ξ§~

Feliciano pulled the covers over the blonde that laid before him as Loviano kept watch outside. He was in their personal room on Lovi's bed. He had not moved or uttered a sound since what had happened. Feli grew worried when his pulse still did not return to normal. What was going to happen? He stood up and knelt before the Virgin Mary statue they had in the small shrine. He lit the candles and lowered his head. "Vergine Maria, madre di Dio ..."((Virgin Mary mother of God...(Italian)) he whispered softly, sweetly. The features on his face were lit by the soft glow of the candles, giving him an angelic appearance. "Perdonami e mio fratello, perché abbiamo peccato tanto." ((Forgive me and my brother for we have sinned so greatly.(Italian))

"I don't know if You can hear me  
>Or if You're even there<br>I don't know if You would listen  
>To a whore's prayer..."<p>

Feliciano's hands shook as he sang his prayer, hoping it would reach the ears of the Blessed Mother.

"Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
>I shouldn't speak to you<br>Still I see Your face and wonder...  
>Were You once an outcast too?"<p>

Tear streamed down his cheeks as he tried so disparately to help his friend the only way he could.

"God help the outcasts  
>Hungry from birth<br>Show them the mercy  
>They don't find on earth..."<p>

He looked up at her glorious form. A virgin woman whom had given birth to the son of God and died for all sinners. A strong and beautiful woman with a heart of gold, filled with love and compassion.

"God help my people  
>We look to You still<br>God help the outcasts  
>Or nobody will..."<p>

Lowering his head once more he heard the prayers of others when he was last able to enter a church without the feeling of shame.

"I ask for wealth."

"I ask for fame."

"I ask for glory to shine on my name."

"I ask for love I can possess."

"I ask for God and His angels to bless me."

Feliciano raised his head once more. Amber eyes shinning so brightly in the orange glow of he flickering candles.

"I ask for nothing  
>I can get by<br>But I know so many  
>Less lucky than I..."<p>

He turned back to look at Alfred, whom still laid on the bed, unmoved.

"Please help my people  
>The poor and downtrod<br>I thought we all were  
>The children of God<br>God help the outcasts  
>Children of God..."<p>

There he paused and lowered his head once more. He was nothing more then a whore, him and everyone he cared for. They were his people as Alfred had once put it. "Maria...Please...help..."

"Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti  
>Beatae Mariae semper Virgini<br>Beato Michaeli archangelo  
>Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis"<p>

((I confess to God almighty

To blessed Mary ever Virgin

To the blessed archangel Michael

To the holy apostles, to all the saints(French))

Francis walked over and knelt before the shrine, next to Feliciano.

"Quia peccavi nimis" ((That I have sinned (French))

"We all sin mon cher...It is our nature. You did as you were told, t'e fault is not yours." He wrapped his arms around the crying Italian. Francis was the only one the Class One's would trust. It Francis who talked Arthur into setting rules about them being harmed. That they did have a right to protect themselves. Feliciano held him tightly, clinging to him as he wept. He ran his long slender fingers through the youth's hair.

" Perché... Perché..." he narrowed his eyes in pain and hate. " Perché è sempre lui?!" ((Why...Why...Why is it always him?!(Italian)). It hurt so much to know all they could do was watch someone as kind hearted as Alfred be torn apart by a man like Arthur. Why were they so weak to stand up to him? It angered and frustrated them to no end. They were all so useless.

Francis sighed heavily. How was he to explain it to them? Not even Alfred knew the whole truth. Sad but true. It wasn't his place to say, nor was it his place to leave them wondering. What was he to say? He signed the cross over his body, bowed his head with respect and turned to the boy. He looked awful. The bruise on his hip had grown, some marks faded but others remained. He was visibly breathing now, a good sign. The concerned Frenchman checked other vital signs before taking his hand in his own and kissed it. "Alfred...may freedom find you one day." he looked to Feliciano, then to Loviano and Vash who had just come running in once he had heard. "May you all find freedom, just as our Toris 'ad." he frowned. "Art'ur...'e 'as suffered enoug' for one day. Let 'im rest."

The others turned to see their master in the doorway. His emerald eyes narrowed in anger. Lovi had been listening and not watching, thus he felt it was his fault that Alfred had been discovered. He leaned in the doorway looking at each of them. All seemed to plead with him to let him rest. "He has until tonight." he said softly as he turned to leave.

"But mon amour..." Francis nearly shouted as he stood up. "'e needs more time to..."

Arthur didn't even turned to look at him. "He has until tonight. I am not incline to loose money on this bloody bastard. Now if you excuse me...Everyone back to work before I use that damn thing on you all!" he boomed before disappearing down the hall.

Francis lowered his head. "Aiyana...you left too soon." He turned to the others. They looked at him with fearful eyes as well as confusion. Perhaps the simple things were better known. "Aiyana...s'e was a good, non non, a great friend and..." He looked to Alfred. "A loving mot'er."

~§ξ§~

Matthew watched with horrified eyes. Tears streamed down his face. Why? Why would Alfred do this? Why would he not tell his own twin about what was going on? Was this why Alfred couldn't sleep well at night? Another scream and more tears fell from his eyes. What the fuck was this?! Why on earth would any one in their right mind do this let alone watch it?

"NO! PLEASE!" more screams and Matthew had to shut the damn thing off. It was too much! Too over powering for him...Alfred...Alfred...Why? He wondered. WHY?! What had been seen could not be unseen and yet Alfred...It was too late. That would be the last time he took a movie out of Alfred's room. What the hell was it about horror movies that his brother loved so much? Damn it! Now he was going to have nightmares and Alfred will know he watched horror again. He would never hear the end of it. He sighed.

Matthew snuggled into his bed just as he heard a knock on the door. After a polite 'come in' Belle walked over with his nightly pills. "So, when are you going to tell him?" she asked. Her bright green eyes shining in the moon's light.

Matthew smiled. "In a way, I think he already knows." he didn't want to get on the topic. He barely saw his brother let alone tell him about what going on.

She took his hand in hers and kissed his lips. "Matthew Williams! I want you to tell your brother about us when he comes home. I have waited for two years now, tell him I beg you."

He lowered his head. "Belle...it's not that simple. Al...he's so stressed all the time. He barely eats, barely sleeps...He was mugged twice in three years...works three jobs...What am I to do? He big brother! Guess what while you were slaving away trying to make money I fell in love with the woman you hired to care for me?" his head fell into his hands. "Belle, I'm waiting for things to get a bit better..."

"But they have. Look around you. The family is growing, we live in a house and your brother is employed with his best friend. How much better do you want it?" she asked. She didn't want to be mean to him but sometimes things had to be said.

He shook his head. "I want it to be when Alfred has found someone too. I just don't want to be happy when he is suffering so much...I don't deserve to when all I do is sit around the house all day." It just didn't seem fair to him.

"I understand. Yet, are you sure he hasn't found someone already?" she asked as she stood up.

Matthew looked up at her dumbfounded. "What do you mean?" he was clueless.

"Those marks on his neck that he comes home with...He couldn't possibly get them at work could he?" with that she left him.

Marks? Those round red bruises he comes home with? Of course he could get them at work...right? He shook his head. What else was there to do? She was angry that was for sure but to turn everything on his brother, that was low. Yet, some how he couldn't help but wonder. Was it true? He once came home with a black eyes and said it was fro running into a door but...No. NO! Alfred wouldn't lie to him! He hugged his legs to his body. "Alfred wouldn't lie. We're brothers...twins...Alfred wouldn't lie..." tears streamed down his cheeks. "Alfred...say it isn't so!"

~§ξ§~

Matthew finally found him, sitting in the arms of their mother, or the statue of her. It was then he knew something was terribly wrong. They only ran to her when things were unbearable. He seemed so distant, even in their own made up world that connected their minds. Instantly everything was drained from his mind, save his brotherly love.

"Alfie?" he said softly.

It startled his brother, rare, and he looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "Mattie...your in bed early today. Did you get tired again?" He asked as their mother ran her fingers down his hair in a claming motion. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Alfred but...what about you? You seem so upset about something." He sat in their mother's lap as well and she began to rub her hand in his hair as well. "Alfred what are you so upset about?"

Without warning he held his brother tightly as he buried his face into the nape of his brother's neck. "I'm so worried Matthew!" full first name, serious shit. "I-'m so far away what if something happens? What if..." he was cut off by his brother laughing loudly. It was unsettling.

"Alfred Jones...do you remember why mother gave us different last names?" he asked with bright eyes.

"It was to remind us...that even tough we are twins, we are different. We are not the same, just two special parts of the same whole." he smiled now too. Their mother was truly something else.

"That's right. It's okay to feel upset because it is the first time we've been so far apart. It's only the second day and you have to be there for a week."

Alfred shuttered at that. There was something Alfred wasn't saying. Was Belle right about him? No! he wouldn't believe it. Then again...No!

"Mattie, really?!" Alfred screamed as he jumped from their mother's embrace. He looked on with horrified eyes at their mother. "A fucking zombie mom?! You were watching horror movies again weren't you?!" he yelled as Matthew could only giggle. "I swear if there was a fucking ghost in that movie I'm going to..." sure as shit there it was coming straight at him. "What the fuck?!" he stood up and ran behind his brother forming a cross with his fingers as he chanted the 'Power of Christ compels thee' over and over. Matthew couldn't help it anymore, he burst into laughter at his brother's childish fears.

"Fuck you!" Alfred hissed at him.

"That's sick Alfred! We're twins!" he felt like he was going to piss.

"Fine! Have it your way! I'm not buying anymore maple syrup for your damn pancakes!" he yelled.

"Hey! You swore you would leave the maple out of the arguments!" He scolded. Like hell his brother was going to take away the maple!

"And you swore no more horror movies! Now look what happened! No Maple!"

"Yes Maple!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"Fine! Have your maple! But no pancakes!"

"No Bacon!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"I'll meet you there!"

Both twins fell to the ground, laughing as they hadn't in such a long time. Perhaps things will get better for them. Just maybe...just maybe Alfred could win the grand prize and finally be free.

**A/N**

**I BET YOU ALL TEN BUCKS YOU THOUGHT MATTHEW WAS WATCHING _THAT _DVD! HAHA! I'm so evil. On a different note, Arthur is still a dick and I want you guys who voted for Arthur in the poll to PLEASE TELL ME WHY?! HE IS A SADISTIC DICK AND YOU WANT HIM TO END UP WITH ALFRED?! As the writer, well one of them...91redroses is baffled as well on why this strange phenomenon has happened, I want to know no better yet understand why you wish the prick end up with our lovely Alfred. **

** Any way time for disclaimers. Yes I admit I used Disney songs, Sue me cuz them bitches are talented, or at least they were... First song was "God help the Outcast" from the Hunchback of Notre Dame which I changed the word gypsy to whore because none of them are gypsies. Also, for Francis I used some lyrics from one of my favorite songs from my favorite villain. "Hells Fire" sung by Frollo! It seemed so nice since most of it is sung in French, non?**

** Also, 91redroses is my lovely partner in crime who as so graciously offered to help write my other Hetalia story called "American Sunflower". I had no clue she read it as well but it makes me flattered all the same. Sorry if I come off bitchy it's that time of month for me where my sadistic side is at an all time high and I had to restrain myself from Killing a or a few characters. I did my best not to torture Alfred but sadly turned to torment Feli, Francis and Matthew. Shame on me. _ I turned twenty on Tuesday the 2nd of October. Mom and Dad say it's too old for Cartoons, what they refer to Anime as. She took my Hetalia Doujinshi I was drawing...I'm pissed! I don't care if Russia was butt naked with his big cock all up in America's mouth and shit, it's mine so give it back! Please vote in my new poll to help my mom give my Doujinshi back to view it please go to my Deviant Art page . vampyreprincesssaiya. at deviant art Thank you.**


	22. Blades of Freedom

Alfred's eyes fluttered open. He felt like shit as he tried to move but found nothing obeyed him. His arms refused to move, his legs did as they wished. A slight moan from his lips at discomfort. He felt warm arms wrap around him. The smell of wine gave his savior an identity. "F-Francis?" he whispered weakly. Why was he so tired? He tried to sit up, only to his in pain and lay back while gripping the Frenchman's clothes tighter. "I-I-It hurts...It hurts so much." tears pricked his eyes from the shear pain of it.

Francis helped him once more to sit and again the child turned to his side. It was a surprise the child was awake. Alfred's body trembled as he tried for the third time only to end with failure. He would not have the child ready by the time of the auction. The boy would not be able to handle sex that night...it would end badly. Softly he ran the back of his hand across the smooth skin, smiling kindly as he did, false reassurance in his eyes. "I know it 'urts, mon cher, but you must get up...Art'ur wishes it of you." he cooed softly.

The child laughs as he tries again. "So I am still to be sold? I'm not worth much, can barely move..." he was able to sit but pain was emanate in his features. His eyes turned to him, looking deeply into his eyes. "What happened to Loviano and Feliciano? Were they harmed?" pain gave way to fear.

The Frenchman shook his head. "Always t'inking of ot'ers. T'ey are fine, for now at least." He motioned for him to try and stand. It would be hard, his body was still suffering from the violent aftershock. "You s'ould worry about yourself. 'e is quite angry." Alfred leaned all his weight onto Francis' hands, only to have his legs give way under him and nearly fall to the ground. "Non! Non! You are moving to fast." he scolded.

Alfred shrugged off the concern and gave Francis a winning smile. "It's okay, Master needs me ready for the night right? Well then I will be ready." Alfred paused and looked around ignoring the quiet, frantic murmurs from the Frenchman. Alfred sighed. He felt so TIRED. But once again tried to calm down Francis, "Hey we're in your room right? I need to use the bathroom, can I have some privacy."  
>Whatever words Francis was trying to say got sucked back into his throat. The blond rose-lover just gestured helplessly towards the bathroom attached to the room. Alfred, happy that he had managed to get Francis to stop fussing, knew he needed to give the French lover one last push to get him out of the room. He put on his most adorable pout and cooed, "Francis could you please get me some clothes for the night? I'm too tired to go do it right now and I don't want to run into Master..."<p>

Francis sighed and muttered a quick, "Fine" in defeat and left the blond prostitute alone. Alfred smiled, perfect.  
>Alfred quickly shut and locked the bedroom door before heading into the bathroom and doing the same. After he locked the second door, he let out a long exhale. He was finally alone. He sank down to the floor and rested his head against the door. He was done. All his emotions were drained out from his tired body, leaving him an husk stitched together with threads of apathy and numbness and filled with bone-aching tiredness. As Alfred's eyes stared into nothingness, his hand was drifting towards a bathroom cabinet. The cabinet were Francis kept his old-fashioned razors blades. The French dandy loved this old-time barbershop blades (Francis was a nostalgic romantic at times) and had sometimes commissioned Alfred to shave him before they made love. The self-guiding hand wandered into that cabinet and pulled out one of the blades, flicked it open.<br>The shine from the blade caught Alfred's empty blue eyes and refocused his attention. His mind, feeling like it was surrounded by cotton and whispering from a distance, noted how well taken care of the blades were. Such intricate detail on the handle and such high quality metal! It took a minute but Alfred soon recognized the blade as being a gift that Arthur had gotten Francis. Arthur... his master, so capable of kindness but never to his most prized whore! His strange Master...

'But,' a small, rebellious voice whispered in some corner of his mind, 'we let him be our Master, don't we? He isn't God. He isn't always around to control my very being.' The wicked blade was drifting towards the tender skin of Alfred's left wrist. The veins up and vulnerable. 'We could defy him right now. Make the floor shine with red and there would be nothing he could do about it! His most prized, gone! In less than a blink of an eye... wouldn't that make him angry?' Alfred was giggling the madness felt by the soon-to be freed slave. He was so close.  
>The blade got to his wrist...<p>

Soon, everything about Alfred would belong to Alfred again. His skin, his own and shredded by the blade. His blood, his own and pouring out to stain the floor. His heart, his own and slowing till it stopped cold in his (HIS!) chest. His eyes... the blade caught his reflection and showed Alfred his eyes. His eyes... were Mattie's eyes...

With a scream, Alfred threw the blade away from himself and shook in horror. The deadly quietness of the bathroom was broken for a few seconds by harsh panting and a spiked heart-beat. THUM THUNK! THUM THUNK!

As Alfred finally calmed down, he felt a revelation break into his apathy wrapped mind. Alfred was never be free because his true Master was his beloved Mattie. Mattie's chains of love and need were far stronger and crueler than Arthur's flimsy chains of lust and greed. Alfred didn't cry as he leaned his head back and realized that there was never going to be any hope for him, never a future, never a free life away from the scum and filth of the underworld. But... and Alfred's eyes hardened with new-found strength and determination as a new drive and purpose filled his soul, maybe others could be free...

~§ξ§~

Francis had chosen to give him a simple look just a simple jeans and tee look. The boy was so concerned with pleasing Arthur that he put his health at risk. He hated it but what could he do? When ever he tried to stand up to his British lover he always found that his efforts were wasted. Arthur knew just how to distract him or blow him off completely. He sighed heavily. Something had to be done and soon or else...Alfred would not last much longer.

The boy's beautiful sun kissed skin was now pale and ghostly. His shining wheat blonde-hair, which if caught in the right light seemed to glow with a golden halo of light as pure as the paintings he had seen of the Virgin Mary, was now thin and dull. Yet, what destroyed him most, was how the bright youthful sapphire eyes he had loved from the first moment he had met the boy were now nothing but false cut blue glass void of any life.

Francis thought back to what Antonio had said. "If you keep braking him then you'll never be able to pick up the pieces." It was a frightening reality. What if the boy loses all hope? What if he finally gives up on everything? The sky-blue eyed blonde shook at the thought of the world losing someone like Alfred. A truly kind hearted boy with a deep love for the only family he had known, his beloved twin brother. Another heavy sigh as he tried to think of a way to help the poor fool. "Aiyana...'e is truly your son." he giggled. "Always making me sick wit' worry, non?" He reached the door.

He frowned when the door wouldn't open. What the hell was going on? "Alfred...Alfred mon cher open ze door, s'il vous plaît!" he called. There was no answer. His mind began to race as he tried to think of anything that could cause harm to the boy. After a few seconds it dawned on him. The razors! The very razors Arthur had gotten him for their tenth anniversary. The handles elegantly decorated with golden roses and intertwining silver stems. He loved them dearly and had even asked the child to shave him a few times before they made amour, simply for the love of someone else's hands caressing his face. Yet, to think of such a horrifying intended use from them by his Alfred..."ALFRED! ALFRED OPEN ZE DOOR!" he yelled and banged at the door un, deux, trois he banged on the hard mahogany door.

Silently he heard the lock click and the door creek open. The child stood before him rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong? Did you forget you locked the door?" he asked innocently. His eyes looked up into the tear filled eyes of the Frenchman. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked as he cupped his hands on Francis' face.

"I t'oug't I lost you!" He yelled as his body began to relax at the contact from the soft hands. "Rien qu'il ne le faites pas pour moi!"(Damn it don't do this to me again. (French)). he yelled as he wrapped his arms around him in a shaking grip. "Don't leave me again...Aiyana..."

Alfred's eyes widened at the mention of his mother's name. Was that all he was to them? A replacement for his mother? He wouldn't put it past them. "I won't. I will never leave you." he said softly. His heart filled with guilt of what he had almost done moments ago.

Francis pulled away and smiled as he picked up the clothes that had been scattered on the floor. "You are kind...unnaturally kind, mon cher. One day I 'ope you will be taken far away from here by someone you love, non?" his voice cracked toward the end. His heart filled with worry and concern now more then ever for the child's well being. If Arthur continued to torment the child, it won't be long before he gives up completely. Something had to be done, for the sake of the boy.

Quietly he slipped into the clothes that were given to him. It felt nice to have something to cover the majority of his tarnished skin. Though it hurt him to bend certain ways, Alfred showed no sign of pain. Francis just looked out the window at the falling snow. It was a nice sight. He preferred Francis when he wasn't bedding him. He was a kind man, when he didn't drink, and truly like a father figure. Always guiding him, always caring. Yet, with what happened at the door, when he said his mother's name...Was it simply because all he sees in Alfred was Aiyana?

"It was on a day like dis, non?" he asked as he patted the seat next to him. The tired blonde limped over to it and sat beside him, listening carefully. Francis' topaz eyes seemed so sad, like the sky before a storm. "It was snowing...on that day. The day your mot'er gave birt'. S'e did not tell us, so w'en we found out it was too late." silent tears streamed down his eyes. Francis really loved his mother. He truly cared about her and perhaps even his brother and him.

Alfred laid his head on the Frenchman's shoulder. He noted the smell of red wine and roses that always clung to him. Such a sweet smell. He could feel slender fingers run through his hair. It felt so wonderful he began to relax, why had he been so tense? Francis laughed his signature laugh. "Your mot'er loved w'en I did dis too." Alfred's eyes grew heavy as he let the calmness settle into him as he watched the snow fall. Softly swaying side to side, a lovely humming lullaby. His eyes were so heavy. So very heavy.

It was then that he decided to look down. God why did he have to look down. All his bliss was shattered in a single instant just by looking down. In the courtyard off near the dead rose bushes just past the bird bath but right of the old apple tree was a truly saddening sight. It was there he connected with the other's eyes. There he saw he saddened look soon to be followed by anger. His head rose slightly as the other walked off angered beyond reasoning. His hand touched the window as if trying to call him back. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to stand to quickly and pain shot through him. His legs gave under the numbness he felt and collapsed to the floor. Francis ran to him then, concerned with what was going on and what had the child so upset. Alfred frantically tried to stand once more, pain coursed through his body as he struggled to his feet. It couldn't be like this! It just couldn't! Once on his feet he was able to move quickly, ignoring the searing pain and make it to the door. A cruel hand wrapped around his neck as he stared blankly into the emerald eyes of his master.

"And where are you heading in such a hurry?" Arthur looked at the rags he had on, such simple garments only seemed to make him look dull. They would never do. He clicked his tongue and released his grip before throwing an outfit at him. The boy turned to the window one last time realizing it was a wasted effort in the first place and moved toward the bathroom. Arthur gripped his wrist tightly. "No lad, you can change in front of me. It's not like I haven't seen your bare form before." a wicked smile, he just couldn't help himself. He watched closely as the child slowly undressed. His emerald eyes noting the hidden pain in the child's movements. Once the shirt was off he moved toward the bite mark he had left. It wasn't going to scar but it was deep enough to leave a point. It was red now and already fading. He traced the mark with the tip of his finger before trailing it down to the soft nub of his rose petal pink nipple. The boy shuttered at the touch, keeping his eyes down and to the side. "I wonder..." he said softly as he moved closer to the child. The boy's mouth opened as if to speak but was closed just as quickly. Arthur grew smug about it, knowing he was too afraid to speak out of turn. "What if we were to pierce the nipples, add some rings for guests to toy with?" his eyes quickly noted the expression on the blonde's face. He wanted to speak, he could see that. It wasn't that long ago he had threatened to pierce his "little fellow" just for kicks.

"Mon cher, please do not kid about such t'ings. T'at boy 'as 'ad enoug' excitement for one day." This was his chance. His chance to stand up to Arthur once and for all. His chance to help his dear Alfred even if it was simply to prolong his next sale. He was going to do it! He was going to finally tell his truest love no!

Arthur shook his head slowly, "Francis, Francis, Francis. I love you, you silly frog, but honestly! All these opinions of yours! You seem to like to give them even when I don't ask for them! I think that is going to change... now." Arthur eyes glowed like toxic waste. His entire stance and voice had twisted and distorted into something horrid.  
>It sent chills of fear up Francis's spine. While Francis knew, logically, that it could be dangerous to defy Arthur, his heart never truly believed that his beloved Englishman would actually hurt him. But looking into Arthur's eyes, Francis wondered for how long his lover had been dead and this monster had taken up in his body?<p>

Still, Arthur had never truly hurt him before... Francis stood tall and looked Arthur in the eyes as he said in a bored tone, "Mon cher, I am looking out for t'e best interests of us bot'. You 'ave done enoug' to Alfred today. Let 'im c'ange and go do w'at 'e does best: make us very wealt'y men." Francis hoped that appealing to Arthur's greed (Lord knows that seemed to be the only thing the Brit ever thought about, even when Aiyana was alive... it was one of the few true things the two argued about!) would spare Alfred and himself.

Arthur seemed torn for a second. Some small, mostly neglected, and nearly dead thought whispered in the back of his mind, "You know the boy looks fine as he is now. You don't need to hurt him worse!" And then there was the rest of his mind that was furious. Again! Again this good for nothing spawn of an adulteress she-goat was getting in the way! First he made the Italian twins act all uppity and disobey Arthur, now he has manipulated FRANCIS! The last person who truly knew and cared about Arthur! He glared at the non-moving blue-eyed blond in his grip. This WHORE was doing everything in his power to destroy Arthur? Why? WHY?! Arthur's sick mind whirled at a sudden thought: Could Alfred hate Arthur? Was this some revenge? But for what?  
>Arthur's mind had been crumbling from copious use of drugs and paranoia for many years, madness and delusions had begun to stalk the Brit in the night, giving him visions of nightmares and devils that threatened to take his soul down to Hell. And in its confusion and fear the decaying brain began to focus on one thought: Alfred. An obsession arouse with the blond... Arthur needed Alfred with him, for whenever Alfred was near the visions would be banished. So like any sick mind, Arthur had come to a belief that Alfred loved the pimp, but needed to be broken. Like a wild horse or a bird with clipped wings... so that Alfred would never betray Arthur.<p>

Thus Arthur had diligently trained and broken his little savior. Had gotten used to the boy's shaking and crying as some natural state. It was just a sign that Arthur was doing the right thing and someday Alfred would look to him as a savior too. The fear in those sky eyes' had never really been fear, but frightened love! Love that Alfred didn't know how to deal with or be faithful too because of poor breeding from his mother and whatever bastard his father was.  
>But, now! Arthur felt rage at these little rebellions, and promised himself to come down even harder! On both Francis and Alfred, to show everyone who was boss and place the world back in its natural spin. So he gave a wolfish grin and gripped Alfred harder and gave the whore The Look to let that slut know he was in trouble. And Arthur looked into the boy's eyes to see fear...<p>

And saw only a look of resigned calm. His slut's eyes looked like one about to go to the dentist to have his teeth that were not in that great of a condition looked at. The pain was not going to be welcome and would make the whole ordeal uncomfortable, but it was nothing earth-shattering for the unlucky participant. Just something that was going to happen. And this look frightened Arthur. Never had those hard emerald eyes seen such a perfectly unaffected Alfred. It was as if nothing in the room bothered him! Like Arthur didn't bother him... LIKE ARTHUR WAS NOTHING TO HIM.  
>This new knowledge caused Arthur to use his grip to throw the whore into the wall. The blond hit with a slight "ump!" and a dull thud noise but other than that... no cowering, no quietly begging eyes for mercy, no looking at Arthur as if Arthur was his vengeful god and if Alfred, maybe just maybe, prayed hard enough, the god would be kind. Nothing. Arthur tried to up the ante. His voice started screaming at Alfred. Threatening him with ropes, whips, branding, piercing, torture beyond Alfred's wildest imagination, and. Still. Nothing.<p>

Francis was in a state of confusion as well. No matter how insane or agitated Arthur had gotten in the past, there was always a measure of calm in the Brit. Which made all his punishments more terrifying to behold. The Brit was always in control and cruel. But now, the Englishman was so agitated that he was spluttering and spitting while he talked! His voice was no longer that of a calm ruler ready to dish out favors and destruction in the same breath, but that of a madman who had lost his footing in reality. As his true love finally became so enraged as to actually begin to screech gibberish, Francis had two epiphanies, one that broke his heart and one that gave him hope: one, that the Arthur he knew and loved-who liked to embroider, who would blush when he was embarrassed, who like to cook but couldn't master even boiling water, who liked to write poetry and pose that rivaled Shakespeare, and who liked to daydream and laze about on rainy days- that Arthur was gone and most likely had been gone for a long time. That epiphany broke his heart into a million small pieces.

The second? Alfred was no longer afraid, nor did the child seem to think he deserved the punishment. He was as calm as a martyr before a lion... he accepted the pain that would come, but it would not destroy him. It gave Francis hope, hope that maybe the wonderful child could in fact finally regain his wings and fly away. Francis had made many a secret trip to the orphanage where Alfred and Matthew had lived when they where younger. He remembered being so happy to see how much like a little bird Alfred was. Always full of energy and life and goodwill towards others and, even in that dismal hellhole called an orphanage, happy. Then Arthur had come and clipped the little bird's wings and stolen the sun from the blue eyes. But, maybe, just maybe...  
>Alfred would fly again.<p>

After the explosive encounter between Alfred and Arthur, Francis had managed to get the flustered and confused pimp to leave. He shut the door with a sigh and looked over the... dress that Arthur had brought for Alfred. The top half was a corset-top which fluffed into a skirt that ended at mid-thigh. If Alfred made the smallest movement to dip or bend in any direction, the lacy red thong would peak out from under the skirt. Just a small glimpse to tantalize and tease. In whole the "outfit" reminded Francis of one of those tacky Halloween costumes for women. This one seemed to be modeled after Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz with it's blue and white checkered pattern.

Francis gave a silent sigh as Alfred struggled to get the blasted dress on and went over to help. Cooing softly the man sat Alfred down and start ed playing with his hair and tried his best to soothe and prepare the whore for another night of "working" despite the child's miserable day. But it was all he could do, Francis thought forcing the guilt away, all he could do.

It was another night. Alfred once again stood in front of growling hyenas masquerading as men. The looks of want, the shouts of mocking declarations of love, the smell of sweat and lust... it had become natural to him than the light of the sun, the cries of birds in the air, and the smell of grass. Alfred kept smiling. His heart was cold and while his eyes spoke of coy promises and his body sang of lewd pleasures to come, his thoughts were on the mundane tasks of the day. Wondering if he would have a chance to grab some water before he worked, making idle notes that Feli and Lovi were not there tonight as punishment. His heart beat painfully for what trouble most have befallen the Italians. But before he had time to ponder more, a cry from Arthur's lips sprang forth, "SOLD!"

Alfred looked to the smirking winner, and had to repress a shiver. Just what his body needed: a visit from Ivan the Terrible.

**A/N**

** The majority of this chapter was written by my beloved 91redroses. It is truly a wonderfully talented dear she is! Hehe, just a bit of love for my Partner in Crime. LOL. I loves ya babe.**


	23. Sweet is his Sunflower

Ivan walked up to the stand smiling an unreadable smile as he wrapped his hand around his hip. With one swift motion, which served to startle the young blonde, the larger man had him in his arms bridal style. He exposed, purposely of course, the panties that the blonde was wearing for all to see. The mixtures of jealousy and envious shouts were heard from the others. It pleased him to hear such hatred of him. Ignoring the Brit that eyed them he headed toward the room. He had wanted nothing more then to have his beloved. He had waited patiently for so long for his chance to have his precious blonde.

He found it odd though, how the blonde clung to him. Whatever had happened he didn't care. He was enjoying the affection he was getting. Yet what surprised him though, was that the child was extremely light. It upset him that the boy was as small as he was, perhaps he should beef him up a bit, just to have something to grab onto. He found it amusing to imagine the boy with some meat on his bones but still he would take him as he was.

Alfred clung to Ivan, trying to make the pain lessen as he was carried. The taller man didn't know, nor would he know that Alfred was hurting. His pain didn't matter, that's the way it was. If he complained it would only upset the large Russian. So he stayed quiet and buried his face into Ivan's chest, trying to hide the pain.

It was just his luck to be sold to him today, Ivan the Terrible just what the doctor ordered. Had his Master done it on purpose? It really didn't matter anyways. He had a job to do and he was going to do it. After his last encounter with him only days ago, Alfred had found him to be far kinder then he lead on. He really did hope that he would be gentle with him, even going as far as using lube. Alfred shook his head. Why was he getting his hopes up? It would never happen. Ivan was never one for lube. Eyes cast up at his captor. He was smiling pleasantly down at him. Perhaps things would be better.

It was fairly easy to open the door while holding his lovely blonde. Upon closing and locking it, he placed him on he bed before lessening his tie. "Is nice night, da? Snow fall here much like in Russia." he moved to the cabinet and pulled out some Vodka and poured them both a glass. After a quick 'thank you' from his beloved he sat beside him. "You are okay, da? Not hurting after little show?" he had not missed the fact that the boy had indeed passed out. It had worried him actually. Something such as that was hard core and extremely dangerous if used improperly.

The blonde took a sip of the Vodka before setting it on the night stand, he prided himself on not being drunk and fully aware of what was going on. He delicately dabbed his mouth to clear the vodka away (without messing up his light lip gloss, a must for all whores), and opened his mouth to lie and say he was completely fine... and then clicked his mouth shut at the look Ivan was giving him.  
>Ivan gave a wolfish smile and said sweetly, "And don't lie my dear. I can tell if you lie and that will not make me happy." Ivan had special plans for this night; he was finally going to tear down the lies and illusions his blond had built around himself. Ivan wanted to see the true Alfred and wanted to become one with that Alfred tonight. Ivan had prepared for this night. Ivan had a goal: to get Alfred to enjoy himself.<br>Alfred gave a sigh. He replied with a resignation, "Yes my дорогой муж (dear husband), under the orders of Master Arthur the toy was turned up to an unsafe setting. It normally takes a day to recover from such treatment." Quickly he gave a reassuring smile to his husband and continued, "But! I am ready for you! I wish to please and be joined to my возлюбленный (beloved) tonight." To end his dramatic declaration, Alfred threw his arms around Ivan's neck with a cute, needy pout on his lips.

Ivan chuckled. Is it any wonder that the boy made him feel so alive and in love? Ivan wrapped his arms around the small (too small, Ivan noted, that would be one of the first things Ivan would fix when the blond was his forever) blond and gave a light smile, "Ah любить (love) I am excited to have won you tonight... but it will go at my pace. First, I want us relax and enjoy ourselves. I going to order some food and drink be delivered us. then I want us chat. This what I want do not protest. We have all night for more... fun activities, da?"

Alfred was left dumbfounded as Ivan moved around to get their dinner brought up. What was going on with the world? Things had been so easy before. He would come in and spread his legs waiting for his husbands to finish but now...Now things were far more complicated. His husbands were acting more like...actual husbands. They seemed to care more, to concern themselves more, he would even go as far as to say they loved him. Yet, Alfred knew better. He knew love was not the case. Who in this world would love a whore? Whores could have money, food, protection, pretty things such as silk and gold, yet what they could never have, never truly posses the one thing that everyone longed for, that everyone sought for lived for and died for...True love.

He had known that since the day his purity that had been taken. That hot breath that burned the knowledge into him long ago. Along with the pain, the fear, the loneliness, the heart ache all of it. That voice that he hears late at night which keeps him awake, the one that he still hears every so often. The voice that haunts him with promises of pain and torture if not obeyed. A soft shiver left him as he thought of what he would never posses.

It was then that Ivan returned to the bed, making the distracted blonde jump. He narrowed his eyes in confusion for a moment before he could hear the sapphire eyed blonde laugh nervously. Something was troubling him. That was another matter, perhaps better suited for their cuddling time he had planned. For now, he was determined to tear down the walls one by one. He wanted nothing more then to make his beloved blonde show him his vulnerability so he may use himself as a shield. To protect his truest self instead of the distant walls he himself had built to protect him. Ivan loved him, he truly did but he wished to know the true him. The true Alfred Jones.

Turning his blue eyes to his husband, he found that he seemed to be staring intensely at him. As if trying to find his soul to suck it out. Just a normal night with his Russian husband. Nothing really new, just him being really weird. Then again nothing in Alfred's life was normal. Just lies, sex and pain. That's all it was.

Suddenly, Ivan took Alfred's arm in his hand and looked over a viciously angry red cut the was surrounded by a cruel blackness. When the Russian lightly traced the cut, he let out a small painful hiss and looked away. He didn't want to see it again. It had been caused by one of his masters many large rings he wore. In truth the Class One's had joked that he acted much like a pirate. At times Alfred could swear his master thought he was one. He could hear a low growl emitting from his Russian lover. Was that mark really angering him?

Ivan was not pleased. The wound was fresh, done no longer then a few hours ago. It was in a tender area of the arm, a bit above the wrist. What was worse was that his beloved had tried to cover it with make up. This only caused him to upset the wound making it worse on himself for the false sake of looking flawless. His eyes grew cold as he looked at it. Who would ever want to harm him like this...Ivan will admit he had harmed him, but never more then small cuts and scrapes things easily healed in a few days with proper care. Yet, this...this was simply meant to inflict pain, a cruel reminder of a lesson needing to be learned. 'Who ever had done this...best not to meet him.' he told himself. It was then he noticed that his dear blonde was looking with a painful expression on his face at his wrist. Ivan's grip on him had tightened to a painful level. Was he that upset by the mark that he didn't realize he had been hurting him all this time? Even so, why had the other said nothing about it?

Alfred started mumbling out reassurances and entreaties trying to subtly wrench his arm away. Ivan let the boy have his arm back as he stared at his hands. With great intent Ivan studied these hands that seemed to know only how to hurt. He clenched his fingers into a fist and took a deep breath. No, he would not give up, Alfred may have walls, but Ivan was determined to break them. He wanted to show Alfred that there were people out there the blond could trust and that Ivan would always do his best to protect and support Alfred.  
>But first things first. He got up and opened the door, directing the quiet servant to place the food on the table. Once that was done, he dismissed the silent slave and turned towards Alfred.<p>

Ivan smiled at the nervous (although it was hidden well) blond. Ivan spoke softly, "My dear... the food is ready. Please come and eat with me. I want to talk to you, get to know you. Please tell me about yourself and I will do likewise. I want us to be easy and comfortable."  
>Alfred made his way over to the table, biting his lip. He sat down and started to nibble on his food. Looking up from lowered eyes, Alfred could see his husband waiting. Alfred gulped, he wouldn't be able to lie out of this. But the truth would annoy and anger the Russian, but maybe that was for the better. An angry<p>

Ivan, Alfred could deal with. This new one left him uneasy of the steps in the dance between whore and customer which would only displease Arthur more if Alfred messed up. Alfred said quietly, "My dear husband... I do not know myself. I am simply a whore. I have no wants, dreams, likes, or hobbies. Only the wish to please my husbands."

Ivan felt the wave of anger, but beat it back and took a deep breath. He knew Alfred wasn't lying, but how could someone not know what they liked?! It was preposterous, surely he at least knew his favorite color!  
>Or did he?<p>

Ivan recalled a short story he had read once, a long time ago. It was about a girl who had become obsessed with television until it became so much of her life that she was addicted to it. Her family became worried about the girl and took her to a doctor who said that the girl needed to be broken off her drug and told the parents to remove all televisions from the house. The girl had raged and been frightened, but her parents did as the doctor said. The girl suffered horribly for the first week, but in the second week she was out wandering around (trying to find a tv) when she saw a sign that asked the reader what their favorite color was. The girl had become so lost in her addiction that she could recite what the favorite colors of the television characters' were, but couldn't remember her own. It wasn't until later when she was lying in bed that she remembered her favorite color was yellow. And like that a dam broke, the girl reclaimed her life and identity away from her addiction and had a happy ending.

Maybe he could do the same with Alfred? Alfred was held prisoner here as a whore, forever subservient to stranger's wishes and whims. Could it be so far-fetched that he had buried his life before he was a whore into some dark corner of his mind to protect himself? Ivan was determined to find out and bring back that hidden Alfred.

Ivan put his hand upon his wife's shoulder. Gently he said, "I understand. However, I want you try, try very hard, to remember just five things about who you were before life cursed you here. Just start with a color, Alfred, what's your favorite color?"  
>Alfred froze like a deer seeing the approach of a train. He tried to breath. He had to do this... his husband was practically begging him for the information. And he had been trained to well to refuse. So he thought and thought and thought. Finally, his brother's eyes flashed in his mind and he had his answer. "The color of blue-purple. It is my brother's eyes. They have always comforted me and given me strength. Bluish purple is my favorite color."<br>Alfred felt proud and Ivan was happy. But Ivan was not done, the Russian continued, "Good, but that was one thing. Four other tiny little things. Come now, you have already done the hard part of starting. Let your inertia carry you forward..."

Alfred took another deep inhale and thought. The word "inertia" brought forth the image of stars and equations and facts and order. He had his second thing, "I liked science and math when I was in school. I was pretty good too, but I had to drop out to support my brother and myself. When I was younger I think I wanted to be a scientist or maybe an astronaut."  
>Ivan clapped and motioned for the boy to continue. The beauty bit his lip and thought hard, images of heroes and sounds of "Mamma Mia" came forth. Alfred smiled, "Video games and comic books. I liked to play video games and save the princess at the end of Mario Bros and I loved to read comic books about superheroes saving the day. It always made me smile to think about saving people for real. I think I wanted to become a scientist so I could make medicines or something to help people."<p>

Ivan was smiling so wide his face had to hurt. "That is a noble and wonderful dream немного подсолнечного (little sunflower). Perhaps you could try to go back to school someday? Now, I only want one more little piece of information..."  
>Alfred was already thinking, but nothing was coming to him. As he thought, he distantly heard Ivan humming... it was a song from Les Miserables. He got distracted by the tune and remembered a sweet woman who used to volunteer at the orphanage. She used to sing that song... what was it called, ah! Castle On a Cloud. And Alfred had his last piece of information.<p>

Alfred gave a soft, sweet smile to his husband, "Musicals. There used to be a volunteer at the orphanage where my brother and I used to live who would take all the children to different musicals and I always loved them. The songs were wonderful and the costume and the plots... Those were some of the happiest times in my life."

Ivan blinked at the soft nostalgic smile on his beloved face and fell in love all over again. But something nagged him in the back of his mind. He had to know, "Ah, this volunteer. Was she tall, pretty, and have, ah, uh... a generous bust?"  
>Alfred blinked and nodded, causing Ivan to smile at the happy coincidence. "Then you are talking about my older sister, Katy. She used to volunteer at an orphanage before Father forbade her from going. She always said how she missed a set of blond twins the most and wished she could see them again. Maybe one of our days together, I can take you to see her? It would make her very happy."<p>

Alfred felt excited, "Really?"

Ivan laughed, "Yes. That would please me to make her and my wife happy... but now dinner is over and I have a little surprise for you."  
>Alfred became still and wondered what horrors the "surprise" would be.<p>

It was then that the overly excited Russian covered his eyes with large gentle hands. Ivan was far too excited to show him. He had seen it in the store when walking by with his sister Katyusha. He had stopped dead in his tracts and stared at it. Mind wandering as he thought of his lovely blonde in it.

"For you, myпрекрасный подсолнечника." (lovely sunflower (Russian)). Alfred looked on when Ivan removed his hands. The way it hung off the shoulders. The silk that hung upon the long sleeves that never caged the arms full movements, as all Russian attire did. Soft fur decorated the outer wall of the sleeves. The top adorned with embroidered flowers with silver stitched in. The skirt was long and flowing so beautifully into the train where the flower pattern continued. In the center was a sapphire in the shape of a heart.

His eyes were wide. It was beautiful. Just the look and how everything fit so well together. Like a dream woven from the purest white silk. He reached out to touch it, his hand shaking as he did. Looking to Ivan's eyes, he saw that they seemed to shine brightly. Alfred looked back to the dress. His hand moved back and head hung in shame. He couldn't. It was wrong. All of this was wrong. He stepped back away from it holding his hands close to his chest. "N-No!" he shook his head and stepped back again. He just couldn't handle it.

Ivan was shocked. He was pretty sure this was the first time he had ever heard Alfred say "No." His surprise was so consuming that his anger at being defied and having his dress insulted didn't even register. He found himself asking, "What is wrong? You will look beautiful in the dress. I picked is special for you."  
>Alfred began to shake and sob, "It... it is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen... and you want to ruin it by putting it on my filthy body? Might as well just toss it in the gutter, it will be cleaner afterwards." Alfred was overcome by the purity and beauty in the dress... God, he felt like he was destroying the dress by even looking at it! Why would Ivan do this to him?!<p>

Ivan was first flabbergasted and then deeply saddened. It seemed his beloved saw himself as something low and dirty. Ivan gently laid down the dress and then went and pulled Alfred into a soft, but strong embrace. "Hush," Ivan purred, "You are a magnificent and sweet angel that has been flung into the pits of hell. Yet still you remain as pure as snow and as good as the Virgin Mary. You are my slice of heaven and it hurts me to see you filled with so much self-hate."

The young blonde clung to him. It was too much. The torment of looking at something so pure and beautiful. Something meant for a lovely virgin bride not a low life tainted whore with no recollection of how many men he allowed to fuck him. He just couldn't bring himself to look at it again. Instead he sought refuge in the warmth of the chest that the large Russian provided for him. The way he smelled a mixture of musk and Vodka. It was strangely calming. He wished he could just stay there for all eternity, in the warmth.

Ivan looked down at him with questioning eyes. Was the child that upset about such a gift? It was meant to make him happy. To show that Ivan fully intended to make him part of his elite family.

He now even thought their marriage would make his elder sister truly happy. She had often said that the twins were cute. That the elder of the two cared so deeply for his brother it made her heart ache. He cared nothing for her idle chatter, paying it little mind. Yet never had he stopped encouraging her to do what she loved, even after their father had forbade her to go. It crushed her. Now, so many years later he found himself with that very boy now, clinging to him with all he was.

"I-I'm so sorry...I just can't do it." he looked up at those amethyst orbs with large shining sapphire eyes. "Please don't make me defile something so sacred! I beg you!" he hoped and prayed he would listen. That he would take pity on him and just fuck him so it would all end. So he could get on with his pathetic excuse for a life. Even then he was not looking forward to the pain that was coming. The pain that would because by his outspoken words and rebellious attitude toward his husband.

Ivan's eyes widened at the boy's pained begging. Alfred thought... he thought he was going to defile the dress?! Oh God. Ivan felt his heart-breaking and wondered if it was possible for a heart to fall out of a chest. Surely his was about to leave its home in protest for how much pain Ivan was putting it through. Ivan did not know what to say, what to do, where to put his arms? How could he comfort this child, this broken angel? Finally Ivan settled for wrapping his arms around the blond, making sure not to hug too tightly. His beloved's body had already taken a beating today.

Ivan opened his mouth and began to speak, softly, slowly, choosing every word with care, "Alfred. I, I saw this dress with Katy. She thought it was beautiful and started chattering about how beautiful she or Natalia, my younger sister, would look in such a gown. All I could think of was you. How beautiful you would look in it and how much I wanted to see you walking down the isle wearing such a dress. It was if all my dreams were answered when I saw that dress."  
>Alfred was quietly sobbing now, but Ivan continued to speak, "Alfred, I love you. I want to see you in that dress because I want to marry you. I want to pretend that we are truly married forever and ever and that this is our wedding night. I know that we are not married yet or even promised to each other and that you will have to go to another man tomorrow night. But please be patient with me! I am getting the funds together and almost have enough to buy you and your brother away from that British bastard. I had wanted to wait to tell you my feelings, but then I saw this dress and I knew it was God telling me to confess to you."<p>

Alfred was shaking. He was trembling and didn't know what to say or do. His voice, barely a whisper, stuttered out, "W-why?"  
>Ivan put his forehead against Alfred's forehead and continued his confession, "I love you because you make me want to be a better person and believe I can be a better person. My childhood was something I was content with. I had all the best schools and clothes and toys and every material object a child could desire, but my father was distant. As cold as a winter's day, as was actually called General Winter by the servants! Ha! It was not so much that he was a bad person, he was just very bad at dealing with people. He could not show his emotions so he was always formal. When I took over his company, I was like him in many ways except I was crueler. I believed that I deserved everything in the world because I was who I was. I had interest in male companionship, but I liked to hurt them. But then I met you! I was cruel and vicious but you never complained and you showed me a side of gentleness and understanding. I began to want to be more kind and became kinder to others around me because of you! That is why I love you Alfred and will free you so that I can marry you... you make me into a person I can be proud of."<p>

Alfred couldn't believe it. Even if he did it wasn't so. No one could love a tainted whore, could they? He wasn't meant to do anything but lay down and spread his legs. He could never live each day tending to a house caring for his family while waiting for his husband to come home only for him to welcome him with open arms and a smile on his face.

Yet, the thought was too tempting not to think of it. To live at home with his brother. To have a teacher come to their home and teach Mattie. His other brothers attending school, Eduard going to collage for computers and even having a few of his own. All of it made his mind spin with everything he could do for so many people. Perhaps even save up money and run a home for those in need. A place where children would go, where he could protect them from people like Arthur.

Tears stream down his face. He just couldn't. It wasn't within his grasp. His master would never allow him to leave. Eyes lowered once more as he shook his head. To be a wife, a true wife...it just wasn't in his future. Looking up with eyes glazed in tears he smiled weakly. "I-I have far more in my family. So many more mouths to feed and care for. I can not burden you with my full family and I can not abandon them." he kissed him softly on the lips.

A passionate kiss that was far more beautiful then any they had shared before. Ivan held him tightly as it went straight down to his lower regions. His blood ran hot through his veins, boiling his very core. He deepened the kiss and ran his hands down the length of his back down to his perfect ass. He smiled happily as he pulled away for air with a bridge of saliva connecting them.

His eyes narrowed in a kind way. "Alfred, I have more then enough money to support a hundred mouths. I can care for everyone you have if you will only agree." He moved away and took the dress once more. A large smile on his face as he watched the other pant wildly. "Please, wear the dress. It will make me happy."

Alfred looked up with half-lidded eyes. He didn't want to defile the dress. Defile the meaning of such purity. He forced smile as he walked forward, toward the dress. Touching the soft fabric he half expected he would burst into flames. Looking back to Ivan, who seemed so happy that he was going to wear the dress he gave a loving glance before heading to the bathroom to change. There was nothing left in his miserable world. Nothing but his brother. The only reason he was willing to pollute such a lovely vision of purity.

Alfred so slipped the dress on. The dress felt cool and wonderful against his hypersensitive skin. The fur was soft and warm around his neck. And the fit! He wondered at how Ivan could have given such precise measurements of his body because the fit was perfect to his shape (well, maybe a bit big now with how much weight he continued to lose, but still). He heard a sharp intake of chocked air and he turned around frightened.  
>Ivan was staring at him with his jaw so low, Alfred wondered why it didn't hit the ground. Alfred gulped and said in a shaky voice, "M-my Husband...?"<p>

His voice knocked Ivan out of his trance and the giant nearly shouted, overcome with emotions, "You are more beautiful than I imagined!" Quickly Ivan crossed the room and swept Alfred up into his arms and twirled the small boy around in a circle. Laughing Ivan said, "I am so lucky to have such a beautiful bride! God has blessed me today!" He gave Alfred an enthusiastic kiss on the lips before placing the "bride" in front of a mirror. Ivan wanted Alfred to see his beauty.  
>Alfred stared in the mirror and was speechless. Never, he thought, Never have I looked so beautiful. Even in all the jewelry and gowns and other things the others have had me wear... none of them compare to this. As Alfred looked in the mirror, he couldn't help but imagine a wedding day, HIS wedding day. All of his friends and family would be there. It would be held in the castle outside of the city that Alfred had always admired when he was smaller. His bouquet would be filled with roses and lilies and (Alfred giggled as he gave a little spin in the dress) for Ivan some dwarf sunflowers. Everyone would be smiling and the sun would be shining. Ivan would love him and smile only for him and they would all dance into the night and his whole family would get everything they deserve and everyone would be HAPPY and it would all be perf-<p>

He stopped and nearly chocked when he saw the bite mark that Arthur had left on his neck. All his dreams cracked and broke while his heart became a piece of lead and dropped to his feet. All the blood left his face and he felt light-headed. Ah, yes. That's right. It was all a lie. This would never happen, not truly. It was only just a dream. Just a dream, another one to say goodbye to. How had he forgotten?

Ivan seemed to notice his "bride's" sudden stillness. He walked to his lover and pulled the smaller man into his embrace, "What is the matter Alfred? I think you look beautiful!"

Alfred buried his face into Ivan's shoulder, trying to stall for time and give himself a moment to calm down. That damn bite... it ruined his nice little dream. Why? Why couldn't he just have ONE NIGHT to dream about a future that could never be? Forcing back the tears and the pain, Alfred began to do what he did best: fake it.

A shaky smile was offered to his Russian husband and a small stutter was added to his words for extra effect, "I-I just can't b-believe how beautiful I look my love. It is too much for words." And then with a (just a smidgen, not too much) braver smile, Alfred leaned up and slowly kissed Ivan. The kiss was gentle and soft. His husband wanted something sweet, so Alfred made sure to keep the kiss a light touch on the lips. Enough to tantalize and tease, but still "pure" in someways.

Ivan melted into the kiss. This! This is what he had always wanted. Something gentle and kind and filled with love. Oh! He should have thought of giving Alfred a wedding dress sooner! If only he had known. Ivan mentally shook himself as he deepened the sweet kiss. Past mistakes were in the past, now he had Alfred.

His heart and mind longed for one thing alone. He wanted to make love to the boy. Not fuck him like he had. Not force him to take savage beatings and harmful toys. Not force him to take in him fully with out lube. No, he wanted to make sweet love to him. Wanted to hold him tightly as he leaves kisses all over his body. He wanted him to enjoy it. Wanted him to become hard and cum while screaming his name. He would use lube and prepare the boy. Taking in eleven inches was too much for anyone. He would refuse to take him from behind but rather missionary so he could see all the lovely faces the child made. If the boy were to cry, he would lick away the tears.

Alfred could feel Ivan's hands moving lower, down to his ass. This was a good sign. It meant that he was loosing the war with himself. It would all end soon. He could be rid of this joyful fantasy and return to his proper place in hell. After all it's where he would end up. Living a life of sin and seduction. The only place for him was hell with all the other foul beings that once inhabited the world.

He could feel Ivan's hands moving down further, to his inner thighs. Alfred took a sharp inhale and blushed brightly. Somehow, the gentleness was...arousing. The kind caresses of the large skillful hands made it feel so...so wonderful. Why was it like this? Why all of a sudden were things so different? It didn't matter. Right now the large Russian was suckling his neck and...God did it feel amazing! Hot waves rushed through out his body. Was this what it felt like to love? Or was this what it felt like to have true romantic sex? His mind was racing as he felt his body become hotter. As his already hyper sensitive body began to puck up on every little movement made upon his abused skin. As the silk of the dress clung to his body. Then it hit him...The dress! They would ruin it! He pulled away, panting for air as his half lidded eyes looked up into beautiful (have they always shined like that?) amethyst eyes that smiled down at him. "W-What of t-t-the dress? I-It will b-be ruined..."

Ivan thought for a second, he loved how the dress looked on Alfred... but it would make things more complicated and Ivan did NOT want to risk tearing it when he and Alfred began to make love. Ivan continued to suck on Alfred's bared neck while he pondered. Then a light bulb went off. Ivan smiled against the warm skin of his lover. Ivan picked up his small beloved and placed him gently on the bed. Giving the hazy eyed blond a sweet smile, Ivan said, "Don't worry. When it comes time for us to make love you can undress me and I will undress you... for now, please allow me to shower you with pleasures."  
>With that said, Ivan flipped up the dress to reveal Alfred's naked lower body (Ivan was VERY glad that he hadn't had Alfred wear anything under the dress at that moment). Alfred's adorable cock was half-hard and gave Ivan a bobbing nod every time Alfred shifted on the bed. "Such an invitation," Ivan thought, "would be rude to be refused." With that Ivan began to slowly torture the young blond's body. Nips, licks, and kisses went up from one knee to hip, and then down the other. Ivan massaged the boy's pubic area, listening to Alfred pant as Ivan very careful did not touch Alfred's member. And slowly, the boy's member stood at attention as the blond's cries and moans began to take on a high-pitched whine that Ivan had never heard before.<p>

Ivan felt triumphant. So this is what his beloved sounded like when he was truly aroused? God, it was like angelic music!  
>For Alfred the experience was one of confusion and frustration. Confusion because Ivan was being so sweet and the pleasure was so good... but not enough. Alfred felt need like he had never felt before, and there came the frustration. He desperately wanted Ivan to stop torturing him and just suck him off, jerk him off, fuck him... Alfred didn't care at this point!<p>

It hurt him to feel this need...this god forsaken need to be touched, caressed and taken. It upset him that his body was so wonton and that he was in a dire need to relieve the pain. Perhaps this was why Ivan had always rushed before? Alfred forgave him. If this was what it was like how could he hate him for trying to relieve it? It didn't seem fair to him. To judge Ivan like he had. A jolt of electricity tan through him when his inner thigh was kissed. A soft moan escaped his lips and he was quick to slap his hands over his mouth. That moan was not forced. It was a natural moan that felt so simply delicious on his lips as it passed them. He hated it! He hated the power it held over him and hated being so helpless under the skilled touch. Turning his head to the side he covered his face, now burning red with flush of embarrassment. He couldn't take it. It was far too much! The pleasure, the bursts of electricity, his blood boiling and the pressure increasing it was all too much for him to absorb, to accept. A nip above his cock and he moaned once again, this time a bit louder yet muffled by his hands that covered his face. He didn't want Ivan to see nor did he want to see Ivan.

The man was not his husband! His husband was cruel and straight forward refusing to give him pleasure but allowed him pain. This man before him...He was far too kind, to caring to be his husband. It wasn't right! It wasn't fair to torment him! Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't he just be that cruel man whom he knew what to expect? Yet, he couldn't deny he was loving every minute of it! Like a good little whore should.

Ivan was so pleased to hear the muffled moans. To Ivan it meant that his bride had somewhat forgotten that he was a whore. Whores were supposed to make you think they loved everything you did to them because you were a God of a lover. But here was Alfred, embarrassed at the pleasure his body was feeling and trying to hide it. In some ways it made Ivan feel even more proud and more determined to bring Alfred pleasure. True pleasure. So Ivan focused back on hand blowing on the tip of his lover's cock before wrapping his lips around it. All of Ivan's senses were fixated on the body beneath him. The musky smell of Alfred's arousal, the soft, silky feeling of trembling hips underneath his large hands, the sound of Alfred's muffled moans and whines, the sight of the dress pushed up around a small waist, creating a beautiful frame for the lovely cock Ivan was slowly sucking in, and the taste of sweaty, sweet flesh in his mouth. Ivan's own erection was about ready to burst through his pants.

Slowly Ivan started going up and down, licking the vein on Alfred's manhood. He suckled hard on the treat like a babe from on its mother's breast and was rewarded with a near scream coming from his perfect sunflower's mouth. Ivan wanted more, and, remembering a trick that Alfred would sometimes use on him, Ivan released Alfred's cock to gum gently at the area where shaft met head. This torture never failed to make Ivan see stars, and, as Alfred practically shrieked and jerked in his grasp, it looked like Alfred wasn't immune either. Ivan looked at Alfred's red, needy face and felt it was time to move to the second stage. He started to lick Alfred's erect manhood, slowly inching his way down and down and down...

Alfred for his part was torn between hating the experience and loving it. His body loved the tender attention it was getting after so much cruelty and was reacting to ever lick, every kiss, and every suck as if it were his first time. But while his body loved it, his mind rebelled. This was not what he wanted. Alfred had always made a promise to himself the night he was forced into this hellish life that he would allow his body to be used, but his mind and heart would forever remain pure. Locked in ice and never to feel love for anyone other than his brother, his own small form of rebellion and last line of defiance against Arthur. But then came Gilbert, and Kiku, and all his husbands began treating him so lovingly... he didn't know what to do. Alfred could feel the cracks that encompassed his heart breaking as the treacherous organ began to awaken and started to dream and hope and wanted to LOVE! God, it hurt! It hurt because every new beat of his heart sent needles surging through his body lighting every nerve in pain. Alfred wondered if he was going to die from the pain, his heart shattering from being cold for too long and dying when the protective ice melted.  
>Alfred was so lost in confusion and sensation that the lick to his entrance startled him enough to force out a whimper and a quiet, "W-wait, Ivan... p-p-please..." It was too late. Ivan's cold tongue was already at his entrance. Prodding and toying with it. It felt so sinfully delicious! Another wonton moan escaped him as he tried desperately to hold back. His hands knotting in the cool silk sheets.<p>

Ivan smiled with pride and joy at the sounds he was able to force from his lover. It was so lovely, so intoxicatingly sweet that he himself was losing this battle. Yet, he had to hold out. He had to make it pleasurable for his one true love. Pushing his sinful tongue deeper inside of the hole, he upped the ante by adding a finger into the mix. He moved around, searching for that one spot...that one special bundle of nerves that would send the blonde over the edge, that would make him scream out Ivan's name. Thrusting in and out slowly as well as twisting here and rubbing there. Prodding and searching for that sweet spot...'Damn why is it so hard?!' he thought to himself. 'Where in the hell is...'

A loud scream rolled off perfect lips as the child's body arched. Ivan looked on with widened eyes. Just the look of the unnatural arch of his body, combined with the grace and beauty of the dress as well as the scream of pleasure was enough to send Ivan to the edge of the cliff. He could wait no longer as his sunflower came down from his high. Almost instantly he hid behind his hands. Was he embarrassed by something so natural? He didn't care if he was or was not. It upset him that his 'bride' was hiding his lovely face. Moving so he was hovering above him, he gently pulled the offending hands away. "Come, is not polite to hide face." he cooed softly.

Alfred didn't look at him, instead he had his head turned and eyes shut tight. He could feel the blush heating his face. 'T-That sound...it came from me.' his mind couldn't process it. "I wish to see your lovely eyes." He could hear Ivan but did nothing. He began too feel a burning in his chest. 'W-What was going on?' he wondered. It couldn't be Ivan. The burning grew. 'It hurts, but where...my lungs? It is! Shit I forgot how to breath!' Lips were pressed to his own and a large amount of air was forced into his lungs. As if a kick start to his brain, it remembered how to work his lungs and was able to breath again. Coughing and panting as he looked into that damn smiling face of the Russian.

"Is fine now, Da?" he asked, chuckling as he did.

Alfred's face turned even brighter as he sat up. Kissing him lightly on his lips, on the jaw and down the neck, past the shirtless torso (when had that happened?) and to the pants. He looked up at Ivan who was smiling, eye narrowed dangerously accompanied by a devilish smirk. Ivan thought he was good at a blow job (really damn good in his opinion, then again it was his first) Alfred was going to remind him who was king. Looking down he could see that Ivan the Terrible was at full attention. Was Ivan holding back? It amazed him that he could. That he was enduring the pain so he could provide him with pleasure. A smile crossed his lips, this one of compassion. He would relieve the ache.

He rushed as he took off the belt, tossing it to some careless spot on the floor, then he unbuttoned the pants with his teeth (something Ivan found to be fucking dead sexy) and pulled them off so they could join the belt. Ivan's member feeling better and better with each shed of clothing. Alfred didn't bother to remove the boxers, rather he pulled the large throbbing cock through the hole in the boxers and began to lick it with the broad part of his tongue. He could feel the shivers it sent through his husband. Knowing he had him, he continued by slipping his tongue into the slit before taking the whole head in. A deep audible moan rumbled from the elder's chest.

Ivan was now the one biting his lip and trying to restrain himself. How was it that every time his little lover went down on him, it seemed to reach new heights of pleasure? Every time Ivan thought to himself, "It can't get better than this" and then his little sunflower would prove him wrong. Ivan moaned as the tongue and mouth continued its conquest of his manhood, slowly undoing all of Ivan's restraints... but Ivan hadn't risen to the top of the business world by letting himself be beaten! Mustering the last bits of his will, Ivan tried to force his brain to work on someway to give Alfred pleasure while Alfred seemed content to drive him insane with a blowjob (not an easy thing to do since Ivan was sure that all the blood in his body had decided to take a vacation to his dick).  
>Ivan blinked open bleary, tear-filled eyes and looked down to his love. And then nearly lost his head. Alfred, dear sweet beautiful Alfred, was kneeling on the bed next to Ivan with his dress flipped up, revealing his pert, tight ass while his beautiful sunshine-crowned head bobbed up and down Ivan's hard cock. Seeing Alfred's lovely behind gave Ivan a wicked idea. Carefully he coated his fingers with lube and then slipped one into Alfred's entrance. He felt the blond stutter in his rhythm for just a second, but that second was enough for Ivan to remember where the boy's sweet spot was. And attack it.<p>

Alfred was faltering in his attempts to focus on providing Ivan with pleasure. It had been going so well until he felt that large finger slip inside him again and then find that spot. God! Now the larger man was toying and playing with Alfred's prostrate and it was only due to Alfred's great skill and experience that he was able to continue the blow-job at all. Especially when his body seemed content to rock mostly back on the finger- fingers? How the hell did his miss Ivan adding in two other fingers?!- that was assaulting his sweet spot in sinfully delicious ways. A soft jerk on Alfred's hair made the blond look up to his husband. And gulp in excited fear at the look of lust in those deep amethyst eyes.  
>Ivan's voice came out in a rumbling purr that sent shivers down Alfred's spine, "I think it is time dear for us to get to the main event."<p>

Alfred pulled away as Ivan stood tall. Once he reached his full height, he looked to find his lovely 'bride' on his knees before him. The dress fanned out on the floor like a snow covered flower. With each movement from the blonde, the dress danced across the carpeted floor. It was so beautiful! So mesmerizing that he hadn't noticed that his boxers had been removed.

It was at this point Alfred had remembered. At this point when Ivan took his hand to raise him up to his feet. The memory assaulted his thoughts as large hands struggled to unzip the delicate decoration of patterned silk from the his body. His lips to his ear as he spoke. "Don't be afraid...I wont hurt you ever again. That is my promise to you." Sapphire eyes stared at him. What the hell...what the fucking hell?! He lowered his head in shame burrow it in his hands. When had he started to cry? Nothing was the same, it never would be. He was so used to the pain and heart ache the world threw a him that he long since locked away his heart, giving the only key to his brother. Yet, somehow in some way...many others have found keys that Alfred himself did not know existed. His compassion for Raivis, his kindness toward Feliciano and Loviano, confiding in Kiku and helping Toris and Vash...where had all the keys come from? When had they opened his heart and snuck in? Ivan, a man he had always thought he would never care for...was now some one he could open up to, if even a little.

Ivan didn't understand what was going on, but he knew his precious sunflower was starting to bloom and show his seeds. During their previous times, all he could ever do was see false emotions and empty words but now, now he was seeing that there was a Alfred, a true Alfred whom he loved all the same. This was the Alfred Ivan had always wanted. Walking over, he slipped the dress off and hung it up before moving back and embracing him. Running his hands soothingly down the soft back and back up with the tips of his fingers.

"Что это такое обо мне THT ты так любишь? Что может любой человек, возможно, найти в шлюха, кроме сексуального удовлетворения?" ((What is it about me that you love so much? What could any man possibly find in a whore besides sexual gratification? (Russian)). Alfred cried as he pushed away from him. His eyes turning cold once again. "Посмотрите на это тело! Она отмечена бесчисленными другими мужчинами, и все же вы хотите от меня, как ваша жена?" ((Look at this body! It's marked by countless other men and yet you want me as your wife?! (Russian)). His hand moved to the bite mark left by his master. A reminder of what he truely was and where he truely belonged. He was and forever will be nothing more then his master's whore.

Ivan grew angry. Not at what was said, but at the marks on his body. from the large bruise on his hip to the cuts and bruises on his chest and back. He had never gone so far. Yet, there were men out there willing to scar such beauty, such grace. "Существует больше для вас, то ваше тело. Доброта, сострадание, я видел все это от вас." ((There is more to you then your body. Kindness, compassion I have seen it all from you. (Russian)). He stepped closer to his lovely sunflower bride whom stared a him with confusion and pain. "То, как вы пожертвовали собой ради мальчика в том, что союзник, чтобы наблюдать за тобой страдать от вынужденного союза между вашими друзьями." ((The way you sacrificed yourself for the boy in that ally, to watching you suffer through a forced union between your friends. (Russian)). His hand reached out, hoping to caress the soft cheeks of the boy before him a kind smile on his face. "Я люблю тебя. У меня всегда есть." ((I love you. I always have. (Russian)).

Alfred didn't know what to do, how to respond. He had been in a pit of darkness and despair for so long, thinking that no one loved HIM. That he would never find love... Arthur always told him it was impossible.  
>Arthur.<p>

Every god-damn horrible thing in his life had been somehow caused indirectly or directly by Arthur. Alfred remembered his earlier vow of defiance, remembered the knife and shivered. Maybe... maybe living and finding happiness would be a bigger slap to Arthur? Maybe showing the Brit that Alfred could still find hope and meaning and, and love, in his life would be the ultimate revenge. Alfred looked up into deep and caring eyes and made his decision. Carefully he leaned up and gave Ivan a chaste kiss, one filled with emotion, but simple and gentle.

Ivan was elated at the kiss. It seemed as if Alfred had decided to trust the Russian inside his heart. And such an idea made Ivan's heart feel so warm, it was like it was burning. As one the new lovers embraced and deepened the soulful kiss. Hands explored with gentle strokes and little sighs and soft, cooing words were exchanged with no fear. Alfred felt himself be placed on the bed, and nearly cried again as Ivan kissed his lips, his neck, his chest... such tenderness. Ivan for his part treated his sunflower with the sweetness the such beauty deserved. Kiss after kiss was placed on his beauty's mouth as fingers, slicked and shiny with lube, pressed inside. Carefully stretching, stroking, and searching. An arched back and a deep gasp let Ivan know he had found his hidden treasure inside the sunflower, and the Russian husband played with that little bundle of nerves until his wife was panting and wanton beneath him.  
>Then Ivan, still distracting with loving kisses, slicked himself up. This was the moment.<p>

Alfred could feel the pain, his body still far from ready for a cock. It was too soon after the effects of the over powered vibrator. I-It would hurt, he knew it would. Biting his bottom lip he mentally prepared for the pain that would come. The pain of being stretched by Ivan the Terrible. He felt the head at his entrance prodding and slowly pushing in. There was a warm metallic taste in his mouth and realized he had bit the side of his cheek. A stifled moan from pain as Ivan pushed in further. He could bear it. 'For Mattie...Bear it for Mattie.' he chanted over and over. Another push and his wall fell apart. He arched his back in pain trying hard to move away. To run from the intrusion.

Yet Ivan held his hands firmly on his hips. He was half way in when his sunflower started to beg him to stop. Using his large size and stronger body to his advantage, Ivan laid on Alfred to hold him steady. The more he wiggled and move the worse it would be. He pushed in a little further and his lovely flower screamed. It ripped at his heart but this had to be done. He had to prove that he could make love to him instead of just harming him. Cooing soft words to him, he pushed a little further and licked away the tears. Once fully sheathed within him, he remained still allowing Alfred to adjust to his size.

His body was quivering as he tried to steady himself. So much pain, god why was there so much pain? It hurt so much. His were shut tight as he panted for breath. His throat was sore from the scream and his bruised hip was sore from Ivan's attempt to keep him still. He didn't move. As long as he remained still it didn't hurt as much. "Come now, relax." a kiss to the space between his eye and nose. "Shhhh...Calm yourself." Ivan's voice was shaking with want and need. Alfred could hear his need to move, to relieve the ache that he himself had not too long ago. Taking a deep breath he willed himself to relax. 'Mattie...bear it for Mattie.'

Ivan was having an incredible hard time staying still. Alfred was still so tight! Ivan wasn't sure how it was possible. But Ivan used his iron will to keep as still as possible. It was almost helpful that Alfred showed how much pain he was in, the twisted look of agony on his love's face would have killed Ivan's erection if he wasn't already inside the boy's wonderful body.

Then Alfred looked at him, tears still in his eyes, and gave a small nod. Ivan thanked any god who was listening and began slowly-so slowly- thrusting. He kept his eyes on Alfred's face, watching each flinch and wince on that beautiful face. Carefully Ivan began to shift his hips to find that special spot inside his lover. The spot that would help his lover overcome the pain. When his darling's eyes wrenched open and a small gasp left his lips, Ivan knew he had found it. With a happy smile, Ivan continued to brush and touch his lover's prostrate.

Meanwhile Alfred was doing everything in his power to keep relaxed. He could tell that Ivan was trying to be sweet and gentle and it warmed Alfred's heart... even as every thrust of Ivan's hips sent his body into spasms of pain. The pain was so overpowering that Alfred was barely able to recognize that Ivan was changing the angle of his hips. Finally Ivan brushed his prostrate and the warm zap of pleasure took some of the pain away. Ivan then grabbed a hold of his cock and started to pump in tandem with his thrusting hips. Slowly the combined stimulation started to take the edge of the pain off.

Alfred pain filled moans soon took place of that of pleasure. There was still pain, yes, but he could bear it now. Through his tear covered eyes, he could see Ivan's face. It was something between pain and aggravation. He wasn't used to the slow pace he was at. Ivan had waited so long, so patiently for him in the month he had gone and even when presented with the chance to keep him forever, Ivan had let him go. He sighed heavily. "I-Ivan..." his voice was hoarse and shaking. "P-Please...g-go fas-faster!" he forced himself to sound like he was begging. To sound like he was the wonton bitch he was trained to be. He moved his head quickly from side to side. "Please! I beg you Ivan move faster!" almost instantly the pace quickened. Sapphire eyes opened wide as the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure filled his very being.

Once more he covered his face in embarrassment. He was truly a whore. A fucking wonton bitch and far more. Everything his master had said, everything he was told was true. He was nothing but a slut that thrived on sex. On being used and tossed a side like some used tissue that his husbands came into. He was nothing but the dirt under their shoes.

That's how he used to think. Now, they were treating him special, like he was precious to them. Much like he treated Mattie. He often wondered if it was just a lure so he would want them to pay off his debt, take him to their home just so they could take him when ever they pleased. Yet, it didn't seem that way to him. They truly seemed to care and even now, as Ivan fuc...no made love to him, he could not help but hope (something he rarely allowed himself to do) that these men really did care.

Alfred had never truly known love. Being cast aside so often. much like when they were both twelve. Mattie had a chance to live in a home with a mama and papa. A family wanted him, wanted to help him with his heart problem. To make him well again. When told Alfred couldn't have been happier. They were going to have a family, to be adopted, have a home and be loved. When the family learned they were a matching set, they had turned Alfred away. Never giving a true reason for it, just that his eyes were as cold as ice. After a few weeks of their visits with Matthew, during which Alfred had to be locked in their room so he wouldn't cause a fuss, they had decided upon adopting him that day. Alfred was not able to see him, Matthew never came to pack his own bags but his new 'mother' had. She had given him a cold glance when he asked about his brother and she smiled cruelly before telling him that they were taking him far away.

When she had left, Alfred began to feel Matthew's fear and pain. He could hear him crying for him. Yet, an even worse pain was swelling inside of them. A pain neither of them could explain even now. Alfred watched helplessly as they loaded him in the car and began to drive away. It was in the very moment before they vanished from sight that he saw Matthew reaching helplessly from his elder brother, for his only true family in the world with tear stained cheeks that Alfred lost himself. He moved to the back of their second floor room and stared at the window. Without any needed will he ran and jumped through. Glass fell about all around him as he hit the ground hard and rolled several feet before stopping. Everyone ran from the orphanage to see what had happened just as Alfred struggled to his feet. His arm was broken as he held it close to his body and his head was bleeding. His cold eyes locked on the path the car had taken. With a deep breath, he willed the pain away as he ran. All his strength, all his will was placed into his legs as he pushed off the ground. He could feel where his brother had been, feel how terrified he was. In his head he chanted the same thing over and over as if he had heard it before. 'Protect him...Protect your brother.'

He had found the car, he could see his brother. Just down the hill. His pace quickened as he ran with all he was. 'Protect your brother...Protect him.' All he could remember was jumping in front of the car and hearing Matthew scream his name. He remembered seeing Matthew crying above him, remembered seeing his little stuffed polar bear's snow white fur stained red. Yet, his favorite memory was waking up in the hospital with the news that Matthew would stay with him. No other news had made him so happy in all his life than that of his brother remaining by his side.

Was this what Ivan and the others wanted from him? Undying devotion and love as he remained by their side? If so he could not give it. For it was already taken by his lovely brother. The very being in this cruel and cold world he would give everything for and more. His darling little brother, Matthew.

He arched his back and screamed for all the word to hear Ivan's name. His body clamped down of the Russian and within a few thrusts he came calling out his sunflower's name. They lay there panting and gasping for air that never seemed to come quick enough.

Ivan was pretty sure that he was dead. This night was as perfect as he had wanted it to be. And now, now Alfred was there beneath him, his stomach dotted by milky white come, face red and sweaty, eyes glazed. Ivan put his head on Alfred's chest and listened to the staccato beat the heart too large and beautiful to be human played. Music. Everything about Alfred was some piece of art... a feast to the senses to make a man think he has died and somehow won eternal salvation from an angel sweeter than any other.

Very carefully Ivan shifted his lover and himself so that Ivan was behind and still inside Alfred. He drew his sunflower closer to his chest and felt content. There was nothing wrong with the world. His beauty was in his arms and he was embraced inside his beauty. Ivan could feel Morpheus calling the two, but he wanted a little more time in the land of wakefulness before surrendering to sleep. Softly Ivan called to his mate, "Alfred my love. Please speak to me before I sleep. I want to imagine a world with you in my life forever as my wife. Let's pretend that your brother lives in a little house next to ours. Tell me what our homes would be like."

Alfred, emotionally worn and physically beat, replied sleepily, "Ivan... I don't think this is a good idea... dreams hurt so much more when you wake up. It will only hurt us both."

Ivan wanted to cry. His sunflower didn't understand that Ivan had a plan, that Ivan would be saving Alfred from hell and the two could be happy together. He breathed his sunflower's soothing scent, softened. It would be a surprise, for now Ivan will gently push. Again Ivan pleaded, "Just pretend. For me. Here I will start! Our house is simple. Nothing grandiose because we don't need ostentation and fanfare. But our house is a home... do you want a garden? A pet?"  
>Alfred had to do as his husband commanded. So even though it hurt him to dream, Alfred let his imagination free. "Yes," Alfred replied softly, fingers weaving in between Ivan's fingers, "I liked to play in the flowers back at the orphanage. We can have a garden split between food and flowers. We'll grow tomatoes, peppers, potatoes, maybe have an apple tree? And then on the other side, basking in the sunlight... we'll have beautiful flowers. For no other reason than because it pleases us. We can have roses, tulips, lilies, and of course sunflowers... As for a pet? I love animals... I used to dream about living on a little ranch with horses and dogs and cats and-please don't laugh- rabbits. I have always had a soft spot for rabbits."<p>

Instead of laughing Ivan sighed; the future will be beautiful. "Rabbits are adorable and I would gladly get them for you. Our families can live on the ranch in different little cottages with us. That way we always have our families there, but everyone can have privacy too."  
>Alfred, mumbling as he tried in vain to stay awake, "That sounds... wonderful Ivan. I would... be... so happy..."<br>Ivan gave a small chuckle, "Sleep darling... let me sing you a lullaby to soothe you."

Ivan started to sing a favorite song of Katy's, sure that she had sung it for Alfred and Matthew and the other children. Ivan figured the familiar song would help the blond sleep deeper and be more restful, "Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme... Remember me to the one who lives there, she once was a true love of mine..."

And Alfred slipped into a deep sleep guided by a sweet song sung by a deep, rich tenor. A smile on his face.  
>Ivan saw his love was asleep and began to fall asleep too. But just before he was completely gone, he whispered, "You are a true love of mine..."<p>

~§ξ§~

And deep in the darkness, skulking in another room, watching the lovers on a television set, emerald eyes flashed and rage at the sweet picture, hatred filling every fiber of the demon's being. And a promise was whispered into the gloom of flickering screens, a promise of war and blood. Destruction's dark desire, dooming despair... death... all were hailed. Oh! Such fate upon such innocence...

**A/N**

**I have to thank my beloved 91redroses for helping me through this chapter. **

**Kouya-kun: I must say that Alfred is confused. He has known only pain and cruelty so when presented with kindness and love he can't help his curiosity about what it would be like to truly fall in love. Yet, he is bound by his low self esteem to be nothing more then a whore and they can never find true love. **


	24. As Pure as the Falling Snow

Matthew looked around the room as if to see him there. After sometime he sighed heavily and threw himself onto the bed. A deep breath and warm feeling of apple pie on a summer day, his brother's scent so warm and claming. He rolled himself in the blanket and curled up into a ball. It was early in the morning on the third day and still no call from his brother. No word on how he was, not even a quick "Don't worry Mattie I'm still alive" type shit. Nothing and it was starting to worry him. It wasn't like his brother to act like this. Was he angry? If so why? Could it have been what he had said so long ago? About killing himself if Alfred were to die? He shook his head. Alfred wasn't that kind of person or brother. "What are you up to Alfred? Things are so different now." he sat up as the tears streamed down his eye. He missed how things were, before his brother gave up his life for him. Before they became independent. Alfred was always there for him, always by his side. It hurt, it hurt so much that Alfred was drifting away from him and he was so helpless to stop it.

Arms wrapped around him tightly. It was foreign and unfamiliar to him yet strangely comforting. "I know I'm not Alfred...but I am trying to help you through this." his soft voice was comforting and so sweet he wondered if all older brothers were like that. "He is trying so hard Matthew, to keep you alive and happy." Toris pulled away and smiled at him. Matthew couldn't help but smile back. Eduard and Raivis often told him that he acted just like Alfred. Constantly gone and coming home late with strange marks and often bad cuts and bruises. Yet, it didn't concern him because they worked at the same place.

Toris handed him the pills and water. Of course he put up a bit of a fuss over taking them but soon got it over with. "No!" Matthew yelled when Toris stated he was going to make pancakes for breakfast. "We have to wait for Alfred! I just made some more maple syrup and he is always the first to taste it!" he began to pout, bottom lip out and arms folded.

The brunette cocked his head to the side with a devious look on his face. "Okay little baby, you can have your way and when your big brother comes home, I'll just tell him how much of a spoiled brat you were." he folded his arms as well for emphasis.

Matthew's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't! I'm not that spoiled!" he really was getting sick of being accused of such. It's not like he asked Alfred to do what he does. Alfred just does it. Like jumping out of a fucking window, running afterwards and then jumping in front of a damn moving car! Alfred just does it. Yet, he couldn't help but love his brother for it. Alfred was just...well Alfred.

"Fine, Zeppelini then." Just as the words poured from his lips, Raivis ran in the room. His eyes lit up with hope and an almost dreamy look. Toris burst into laughter. "Yes, Raivis, I have the ingredients for Zeppelini!"

His small arms wrapped happily around his elder brother. "Oh thank you! It's one thing you make that tastes so good!" he laughed as he ran to tell their brother.

Toris stood up and headed for the door. "Oh, well Kiku's brothers and sisters are coming over today. They want to know us better since we are living together." Once he saw the blonde nod he left.

Matthew grew excited. New friends. It seems it's happening a lot more now. So many new faces or as Alfred put it, a new family member. He smiled happily and changed into Alfred's clothes, a form of comfort, and walked down the hall to wake up Belle.

~§ξ§~

Alfred ran his hands over the lovely dress. Ivan was still asleep when the return time rolled around. He didn't have the heart to wake him. Although when he woke up, on the dress was a note. "For my возлюбленный (beloved). Please take this with you. I will wish you to wear it on the day I ask for your hand. Your love, Ivan." Alfred smiled as he shook his head

Carefully he brought the dress back to his room in the bordello. It was a simple room, just a bed, a desk, a table and a wardrobe, but Alfred almost never was there anyway so it didn't matter. He placed the dress on the bed, lovingly soothing out any imaginary wrinkles, before heading to the wardrobe. Frowning he realized he didn't have any hangers left. He looked through the clothes and picked one to wear for the night and grabbed the hanger. Once more Alfred ran his fingers lovingly over the dress. Ivan may never end up asking for Alfred's hand, but Alfred could at least keep the dress. Maybe he could give it to Mattie for Mattie's bride when he got one?

So engrossed in his dress, Alfred didn't hear the man enter. But Alfred soon registered the man when a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him quickly around. Alfred gasped in horror when he recognized him, "Master!" he gasped.

Arthur's expression was unreadable. It was far worse then an angered look. It meant he was unpredictable. He forced himself to smile, even though it was difficult to will his body to stop shaking. "Wh-What brings you here?" he looked around the room and nervously moved to the balled up paper on the floor. "Had I known I would have cleaned up properly." he could feel those eyes burning him with their stare. What had he done now?

His emerald eyes wandered to the white wedding dress. Alfred had looked so lovely in it. So very lovely. "That is a nice dress." he cocked his head slightly to the side. "A gift?" his voice was emotionless. Why did it sound like it wasn't his own? Watching as the boy nodded nervously, he stepped forward. "Put it on, love. I want to see you in white." god did he.

Alfred was hesitant, unsure of what he should do. Ivan had given him the dress for a special occasion, a special reason. Though, he could not disobey his Master. He nodded his head and began to strip in front of the elder, finding it odd that he looked away. Once he was placed back in the form fitting dress, he began to smile as he looked at himself in the mirror. He just couldn't help it.

The Brit stared at him in awe. He never before looked so lovely. Just the way the white silk hung from his form and the way the rising sunlight hit it...In his eyes the child was angelic. He moved forward and looked him over, circling him like a shark. Flawless. Simply flawless. "White suits you. The dress compliments your curves, accenting them perfectly." his hand traced the embroidered flower on the fabric above the belly. He was so close to him. So close to the only relief from life he had. Only when he was near did the voices leave and the screaming stop. He examined the sapphire. "It makes your eyes seem to shine brighter." When had he taken the boy's hand?

His heart was racing. What was he doing? Saying? It wasn't like him. Arthur was cruel and distant not like this. He was not kind and caring as he whispered sweet nothings. This was not his Master. Alfred jumped when Arthur took his hand. Something was wrong or soon would be. "M-Master...are you okay?" his voice cracked with fear.

A chuckle was his response as well as a kiss to the hand. His Alfred was so interesting. Always caring, even to the likes of him. "Of course, love. Just a bit tired is all." he stepped forward forcing Alfred to step back. Emerald orbs gazed lovingly into sapphire. God knows how much he loved the color. "Tell me lad..." he said softly forcing him back again. "Do you truly hate me so?" Alfred backed up and fell on the bed. Arthur dropped to his knees between the boy's legs. This was his proper place, kneeling before perfection.

He took the smooth leg into his hand and kissed it. Not a single hair. Simply perfection. What more could he ask for? His eyes wandered to that lovely face. It was bright red and a look of worry was displayed in his features. A heavy sigh and Arthur laid his head in the soft warm lap of his perfect angel dressed in white. It was soothing, calming almost as if he had drank a full pot of Rhodiola Rosea Root tea, but he had only one cup this morning and the effects were taking their toll. He could feel the blood boiling inside of him, his body urging him to move and take what belonged to him. Yet he willed himself to stay, to remain in the familiar warmth. Warmth that was once provided by another so long forgotten. And now, he had his warmth again, his precious love.

Alfred was restraining himself from running. For every second that passed without Arthur hurting him, Alfred's body become just a little more tense. He did not trust Arthur, he could never trust Arthur. But Alfred knew there was no escaping the man. So Alfred did what he always did when his Master acted unpredictable and terrifying: Alfred started thinking of his brother... Mattie's eyes, Mattie's voice, Mattie's smile. Slowly Alfred's body began to relax as the prostitute took solace in the one person who was his life.

Arthur's hated voice broke through the prayer, "You know love... I know I have always been cruel to you, but I can be sweet as well. Just ask any of the other Class Ones. I was a kind, good lover to them. I can be that way with you. Alfred, look at me pet. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours."  
>Alfred looked down. Arthur was still kneeling, hands running gently over Alfred's legs. Arthur smiled at the terrified blond and cooed, "There poppet, was that so hard? You know you really are beautiful. Everything about you is perfect... how is such a thing possible? You know darling," here Arthur's eyes moved from Alfred's and started rooming the boy's body, "there are men out there who love one body part above all others... some are leg men," Arthur's hand traced Alfred's legs while his lips pressed butterfly kisses on Alfred's knees," some are feet men," hands pulled back and massaged Alfred's feet, "some are ass and hip men," Alfred's breath hitched as Arthur traced his hips and slipped underneath him for a quick squeeze, "some love tits," hands quested over his chest, "But me? I love it all. I suppose you could say I'm greedy, but when I'm with such a pinnacle of perfection, a behemoth of beauty... I can't help but love it all!"<p>

He tried hard to focus on his master's words for there was always a double meaning to it. Something he was meant to catch or something hidden as sort of a warning. He had to be careful, had to say and do the right things or else it would end poorly. Each time he willed his body not to tremble it did. It was just how it was, his body knew the pain this man was capable of inflicting on him. True he had been kind to the others, romancing them with a fine dinner followed by relaxing as they watch a movie slowly working them to the bedroom. The others had told him this quite often, how kind he was, how hw had always stopped when they were in pain, asking if they were okay. He took great care with them in bed.

He turned away from his master's gaze. He had to say something, anything so he would not seem distracted. It would lead to trouble. "Beauty...perfection...I am simply a whore Master, just as you had told me. Nothing more or less then a wonton bitch to be paid for." some how the words came out rough, cutting his throat as he said them. He truly hated his life, hated what he was forced to do, what he became. Yet, he loved it all the same because it was keeping his brother alive. If not...tears fell from his eyes at the thought of losing the one thing he loved the most in this cruel world.

Arthur smiled kindly at him. Yes he had told him that's all he was, all he would ever be but the truth was, he wanted to say how beautiful he was, how his eyes shine like sapphires in the light of the sun. How his smile, his true honest to God smile lit up a room with warmth and light. That each movement he made seemed so carefully planed to be graceful and alluring. That the way his hair shined with a halo in the light of a setting sun made him look so angelic even a atheist would question his own belief. His love and his compassion for everyone made a lasting impression on everyone he met and made them strive to be better people. He wanted to say all of this and more, but his pride had banished such and those foul words fell from his lips instead. Could it have been because his hatred of Aiyana was clouding his judgment of the boy or was it something else? He had no idea and he could careless about her.

"Come now lad, don't talk about yourself as such." he moved up to his tears, misunderstanding them as tears for his words. Why did it hurt him so much to see the boy cry? To see true pain in his eyes? "I never meant any of it. I said it to break ya. To make you understand." he kissed him softly on the cheek before wrapping his arms around him protectively. "I never meant to hurt ya like I did, I swear it!"

Alfred hiccupped. Was what he said true or just more smoke and mirrors? He couldn't be sure nor would he risk disagreeing with him. It was hard enough last night to please someone who genuinely cared about him. He could never trust his master, but he could show he did. "I-I don't understand...Why then? Why treat me differently then the others?" He buried his face in the nape of the Brit's neck. He already knew though. He was Aiyana's son. The eldest child of the woman Arthur hated most in the world. He would be nothing more then a constant reminder of her to him and Francis. According to them, he not only looked like her but acted like her as well. A spitting image of her in nearly every way.

"...and that's why I can't be like that to you." Arthur's body shook.

Fuck he missed what he said.

"You see, it is your whore of a mother's fault." a deep sigh. "She was perfection as well." he looked back at Alfred, picking his chin up so their eyes meet. God his eyes were so beautiful. So warm, so full of life. He wanted it. Wanted everything the boy had and more. God only knew how much he wanted him. It hurt, it hurt so much. His heart wouldn't last like this. Having the boy so close to him and yet so very far away. He wanted him close, wanted him to be happy, to smile that lovely smile for him and for him alone. A gentle kiss to his lips. Somehow Alfred was on his back, looking up at him with sorrowful eyes. 'No...don't look at me like that.' his hand brushed at the tears. 'Smile. Smile that warm and loving smile...for me.'

He moved away and positioned himself so that the young blonde's legs were at his hips. He was still clothed but it wouldn't last long. The tea was taking it's toll and he was losing his will power. He cupped he child's face and looked down, smiling so gently at him. His heart was going to burst at any moment. "You look just like her...She must be proud, for both you and your brother." What had he just said? Why had he just said it? He was a damn fool. He didn't love her anymore. He hated her, hated what she did to him. Hated everything about her, no, not everything. He loved her son. Loved him, just as he loved her.

His eyes grew wide. His breathing stopped as he looked at that flawless face. The beautiful face, which he thought could never get more lovely just had. A large, warm, soft, gentle, kind, caring, loving smile was there. A true honest to God Alfred smile...for him. He had finally gotten one. After three years he had finally done something right to get one.

He could feel his heart bursting with happiness. With the sheer joy of earning something as hard to get as a chunk of pure gold the size of your hand for forty dollars. He gave those loving kiss to those lips, his jaw, his neck, a nip to his collar bone...His blood ran so hot through his veins. His hand ran up the warm thighs. So soft, so sensitive from a child his age. 'I want him...' he began. 'I will do what is necessary to have him.' he began to viciously attack the boy's neck leaving mark after sweet delicious mark as his love moaned beautifully. 'I don't wish to share him. Not with these false husbands, not with his friends, not even his brother.' He stopped then.

That was it. That was it and it made him so angry that his breathing became erratic. Why had he given himself that hope? WHY?! This child was a whore trained by himself in how to please a man with faux tricks and shining words. He had fallen for it like every other fucking man out there! A fool he was indeed and that's all this child thought of him. A cruel sadistic fool! He was turning everyone against him. The Italians he cared for so, the Swissman he kindly gave a job to, and even his beloved French Frog! No, he wouldn't allow it. If he could not have happiness then no one would, especially Alfred who's smile was for the mention of his mother and brother. It was not for Arthur but them. For that, the child would pay.

Upon the mention of his mother and brother Alfred couldn't help but smile. Perhaps Arthur was just misunderstood? Maybe all Arthur really needed was someone to listen to him. to hear what he had to say, how he felt. He looked up into those eyes and found them to be different. They seemed more loving, more caring. Maybe, just maybe this was the Arthur Francis truly loved. The kind man who once loved his mother. Alfred hoped and prayed that this Arthur was here to stay. That he was here forever. Alfred allowed himself to wish. Allowed himself to hope for better for himself even if it was fucking selfish of himself to waste a wish like that.

His Master began to kiss his lips, his jaw, his neck, a nip to his collar bone...Alfred moaned at the gentleness of it. The rare gentleness that was harder to earn from his master then a compliment from Loviano. He felt his master's hand moving up his thigh with out any pain. The expert hand was too much for him to bear and another moan rang out. Maybe, just maybe he was going to be kinder to him.

"Quare et vos oderunt me? Cur non inrides me ut vobis aequa volo te!"(Why do you hate me? Why can't you just smile at me like I want you to?! (Latin)) the words came out crudely and venomous. He turned his toxic green eyes to his helpless bitch. The one thing that struck him mind was ho the boy had smiled at his refection once the dress was on his body. The dress, a wedding, love, a proposal...his hand moved to his neck where a diamond ring hung. Clasping it in his hand he shook...Aiyana. A loud, pain filled scream broke from his lips.

Snow. It was snowing in his room. Alfred thought. It was so beautiful, how snow always fell in different patterns. No two alike, just like people. Just like him and his brother. He smiled softly at the sight of the shining white snow. Why was snow so beautiful to him? Maybe the fact it was pure and untainted like his precious brother? Maybe that it was because his brother was born on a snowy day? Maybe because his brother's skin was white like the freshly fallen snow? He didn't care, it was beautiful to watch, just like his brother. His hand reached out to catch a snow flake. Many avoided him but one finally landed on his palm. It wasn't cold. Odd. And the pattern was that of a flower.

**A/N**

**Okay okay, I know I did it again, giving people hope for Alfred just to hold it in my hand and crush it like a grape. Sorry but it's just how I developed Arthur's character. He is complicated, it's the best I could come up with. Also, I wanna shout out to 91redroses for putting up with my selfishness. I was hogging her for my story with out letting her work on her own. I'm such a bad person so this chapter goes out to her. My lovely partner who is As Pure as the Falling Snow. ^^ did you see what I did there? haha. Last chappy was long so this one is a bit short. I just couldn't write anything to follow the snow paragraph. I really do love it. But not more then my 91redroses nor my very loyal and dedicated fans like you. So I say on to you in the words of the Japanese...Arigatoo Gozaimasu! (Thank you(honorable and respectful way of saying it)).  
><strong>

**Your humble Arthur,  
><strong>

**Saiya~hime  
><strong>


	25. Water

Alfred laid on the bed. His body numb and aching. His hair wet from sweat and clinging to his skin. Dull blue eyes looking at the white ceiling but not seeing it. Time was passing so slowly as more pain filled him as the sound of flesh smacking into flesh filled the room. His voice was gone from the screams that ripped from his throat just moments ago. For the fourth time, the feeling of hot cum filling. He wanted it to end. Wanted to leave and be comforted by Mattie. Yet, he couldn't. He couldn't leave and risk never seeing his precious brother again. He was flipped on his belly and ass raised. A harsh smack rang out. "Fool! Why do you make me hurt you!" he could feel his master's hot breath at his ear. It was his fault. His fault that this was happening. He had let his guard down. Had hoped that his master would finally give him kindness. That he would be just like the others.

Arthur hated what he was doing. Hated that he was hurting the child he loved so much. Yet, he had to be cruel, had to treat him like such. It was the only way to keep him. "I don't want to hurt you, but how else am I to teach you?!" the words shook his very core. He was so much like his mother Aiyana. Aiyana...he had treated her with kindness. Had treated her with love and respect. There was nothing he would not do for her. The kind hearted woman with long ebony hair that flowed like silk in the wind, skin kissed by the sun and eyes so large and so blue that not even the most expensive cut of sapphire could compare to them. Her long flowing legs leading to her perfect hips, thin build and elegant breasts that were just right to fit in your hand. Oh how he fucking loved her, how he gave everything for her only to be betrayed by her. He would not make the same mistake twice. He would have her son as his own, as his lover.

The boy had stopped screaming long ago. His emotions faded and the only sound from him were grunts and groans. It was enough of a response from him to know he was still alive, still breathing.

He opened his green eyes and looked down at the ruined dress around his thin body. It was what caused this. Because of it and the bastard whom had given it to him, he was hurting his beloved once more. Arthur was always a jealous man. Growing up on the streets with nothing had turned him into what he was. Every little thing he had he took great care to keep and protect.

He thrust in all the way to the hilt before nearly pulling out just to slam back in. Alfred would be his. Alfred was always meant to be his. It was the bitches payment to him for fucking around with a bastard who didn't care for her nor the children he helped to create. Arthur cared. Even after she fucking died he cared. He still did, not for her no but for the children she brought into the world.

A knock on the door went unnoticed by him. His mind focusing on his upcoming orgasm. He didn't see him there, didn't care if he watched with horror at what was happening. No he didn't give a rat's ass if he watched.

God did the boy feel so fucking good! His final orgasm and he fell on the boy, taking in the scent. That's when he heard him. When he noticed the Frenchman there. Yet, he still did not care. Why would he? Francis was not faithful to him. The man was constantly after anyone who looked good enough. He pulled out and pulled the boy up by his hair to where his eyes meet his. "Now do you understand?! Do you?!" he growled out as he threw the child into Francis' arms. "Be a good little slut and take care of him too! Lord knows his cock is hard by the sight of us." he hissed as he walked from the room.

Francis fell to his knees holding the boy close. Tears streamed down his face. He was too late. By the time he saw the video it was too late for him to save the child. Nothing could change what had happened and knowing _this_ Arthur, he had something planned for the day that would torment the boy and he was useless to stop it. His beloved's heart had grown as cold as winter and it was all because he could not tell him the truth about Aiyana. About what really happened to her. It would destroy him. "S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi." (Please forgive me. (French)) he whispered silently as he rocked the boy in his arms.

A tiny hand reached up and held his face. Gentle fingers moved across his cheek wiping away his tears. A soft smile as large blue eyes looked up at him. Francis' heart ached. The boy looked just as his mother had the day Francis had found her half dead in an ally. He had recently done an odd job for money to care for the child he had recently found. A five year old named Arthur, clung to his tunic as they walked down the street eating bread he had bought. It was then he heard shouting in an ally soon followed by rich girls running away. When he went to investigate he found a child laying in the puddle of water from a recent rain. Running over he quickly inspected the poor thing. That's when he first gazed into those lovely blue eyes. So kind and pure it brought tears to his eyes. A tiny hand reached up and held his face. Gentle fingers moved across his cheek wiping away his tears. A soft smile as large blue eyes looked up at him. Francis' heart ached.

He carried her back to the home he had made out of an abandoned building. Laying her on the bed and covering her in the blankets he set to make warm soup for dinner. It was then that they learned her name. Aiyana, forever flowering. In no time she was up and running around playing with Arthur and bringing him out of his shell. She was so lively and full of energy that she brought joy to the two orphans that were so depressed they rarely spoke. Now, with her, they were singing and laughing. Francis had watched over the two five year olds for years, sending them to school and caring for them all at the age of nine. It was when Arthur was fifteen did he start the prostitution business with runaways he housed. Aiyana, refused to let them go and do such but each time she lost out. Instead she turned into the mother figure and cared for them. At seventeen Arthur lost his virginity to Francis after getting drunk together on their twelfth anniversary of being together. The business picked up and they were receiving threats from Sadik to stop but refused. It was at eighteen he began to date Aiyana. They had their rough points but she kept him in line. He remembered the wonderful news Arthur had told him. Since the business was great, he could finally afford what he had always wanted to give her, the thing she wanted most. It was that very day Aiyana came to him and the secret kept.

Francis could never tell him. He could never brake his heart like that. He loved him. He wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Yet, as long as Alfred was there it would never happen.

"'m sorry." Alfred whispered in a voice that sounded painful. He turned his head into the Frenchman's chest relishing in the warmth it provided. He could smell the faint scent of bread and pastries. He had been cooking recently. "I'm sorry." he whispered again.

Francis smiled down at him with a light hearted chuckle. "W'y are you sorry? you 'ave done not'ing wrong." He could feel his hart shattering. "W'at 'ave you to be sorry for?"

The youth took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "For taking your Arthur."

~§ξ§~

Matthew sang happily with Mei. His eyes scanning over the others that danced or sang along to the Karaoke song. Im Young Soo was doing some dance as if he were riding a horse which seemed so fun to do because Raivis and Toris were tying to do it. Lily sat on the couch laughing and clapping her hands. Mao and Kaoru smiled at the scene and moved a bit to the music. Eduard was downloading more songs for the system on Kiku's borrowed laptop as Belle cooked lunch. Even Mathias came over to have fun while he was off duty.

Everyone was having so much fun you would think they had known each other forever. It was quite different in the begging. Everyone just sat around staring at each other with little to say as they sipped tea. No one seemed to want to speak, fearful of the wrong thing to say. No one wanted to offend the others. Matthew had to think of how Alfred would handle it. His first though was that Alfred had always used games to get people to talk. So when he suggested it, Im Young was anxious to try out his new Karaoke machine. It took some time for set up and for them to start to sing but once started no one wanted to stop.

It was so much fun. Everyone enjoying themselves. Yet, soon Matthew was losing the cheer and the joyful feelings the others had shared. He watched them all dance and sing but his mind wandered to his brother, to Alfred. He would have loved to be there, to sing and dance just like he had at the Orphanage. He always did his beat to cheer everyone up, to make them smile and laugh. Tears streamed down Matthew's eyes, he wasn't sure why he was feeling so sad but he did. It hurt, it hurt so much that he was so distant from everyone, from his own twin. His body shook as he tried his best to focus on something happier, yet all he felt was the sadness and fear of losing his elder brother.

That's when the true fear hit him. The fear he would never see his brother again.

~§ξ§~

He was marched down the hall and into the room where he was assigned to be. It was much like a stadium, rows upon rows of seats spanned out from the center where a large stage sat, each filled with an overly drunk and drugged rich fuck. There was a large metal pole, a chair and a table with several different types of toys ranging from dildos to whips. Once he made his way on stage, the cheers and roars rang out echoing off the walls. The tight leather skirt dug into his skin, the leather corset tied far too tightly making it hard to breath, and the heels were four sizes too small.

Everything hurt, but he stood strong. Men taunted him, beckoned to him, calling at him to fuck. Afred would do nothing, he simply stood there with his head held high. He was a broken man, but he would never show it. He would do what he needed for his brother. To keep him alive, happy and healthy. Whatever happened to him did not matter for elder brothers are born first for a reason, to protect those that followed.

Yet something shocked him completely, took him by total surprise. Instead of his boss walking out, Vash did. "Dance slut!" he barked out the command. Alfred was taken back by it, but soon understood that it was all part of what they were told to do. And so Alfred did as was ordered. Eyes cast down the entire time, blocking out the vicious cries of the men. Not long after he could remember the feel of a dildo being shoved inside of him, then the bark from Vash to suck his cock, the hard crack of the leather flog on his back, the harsh thrusting of his friend and finally the thunderous roar of the men as he was escorted out of the arena.

"Alfred, I'm so sorry! I was told to...and you know I can't..." Vash was a nervous wreck, far different then in the arena. The younger blonde didn't care. He had to do what he was told. Just like him. Alfred had just gone through with the motions, following orders and letting his body react naturally.

"Don't worry about it." he whispered.

The next thing he heard was the shout from his master. The shout which cried "SOLD!"

His eyes locked on the men that came to claim him. It was the man named Luis and his buddy Cornelius. They seemed far too excited as they dragged him from the main hall to the room. Something was off. His gut told him to run to get away from them, but he ignored it. He stayed for the prize, for his brother.

"Lock the door!" Luis barked as he began to tie Alfred to a table with his legs spread wide, exposing his vital regions. His hand sending chills down his spine. "Oh I have been waiting so long for you boy!"

Cornelius brought over a towel from the bathroom and two buckets, which had held the ice for Champagne, and filled the one with water. Alfred's eyes grew wide as fear set in. "NO! YOU CAN'T I..." the towel was covered over his mouth and nose as he struggled to get it off. Luis smiled as he poured the bucket on his face, drenching the towel. He tried not to breath but the pace in which the water was falling was slow. The wet cloth suffocating him as he took a breath filling his lungs with water. He closed his eyes tightly. 'They are going to kill me...Mattie...' if he was crying he couldn't tell, the water was everywhere. He felt the cloth be removed and instantly he choked the water from his lungs, coughing violently trying desperately to expel the water and fill his lungs with air. Yet, no sooner was it gone the cloth was back more water poured on it. In addition, he felt the pain of being taken dry. His breathing became labored from the sex and only water entered his lungs. It was painful, truly painful. His vision was blurring and his head became light. 'Mattie...Mattie...Fight it Alfred...Protect your brother...' he told himself but it as useless. His body felt like rubber, unable to move as his world went black.

Shouts were heard and the cloth ripped from his face. Yelling and screaming rang in his ears as he tried to focus on who was there. His eyes were far too heavy to open even though he was told to repeatedly. There was pressure on his chest and then warm air blowing in his lungs. Water spat out from his lungs as weakness over took him. His eye opened slightly able to gimps the warm emerald eyes that stared down at him.

~§ξ§~

Everyone laughed as they passed the food around the table. "No seriously! That's how I came to be adopted by Big Brother! I literally ran up to Kiku at the age of six and grabbed his chest!" More laughter as Im Young demonstrated using Kaoru who pushed him away.

"Okay, Okay I have one! Do you guys remember the time I brought that Tiger cub?" Mei asked. Her siblings burst into laughter but the rest remained silent. "Okay so I was at this market in Taiwan where I saw this baby Tiger in a cage and just had to have to cute little guy!" She was fangirling big time over an invisible Tiger cub. "I named him S̄eụ̄x! It means Tiger! Any way I brought him home and hid him in my room for months before he got out. Turned Big Brother's hair white with fright! Go into Mao's room and tore it apart!" Everyone laughed. "I finally decided to give it to a zoo, they kept the name though."

Raivis took the floor. "I remember this cat I took in, Kaķis remember? The one that was pregnant and had that litter?"

The conversations went on and on. Each talking about their past and their lives. All but Matthew told a story and soon all eyes fell to him for one. So he told the about the time Alfred ran in front of the moving car to keep him from leaving. As he told them, no one laughed, no one spoke, just listened to him describe his brother. To tell them everything about why Afred was so reckless, so willing to put himself in harms way from him. No one could deny how much he loved his brother, how he spoke about him with fond thoughts and gentle eyes.

"Whoa! Alfred jumped in front of a car?!" Mathias asked. Just imagining it was amazing. "I can't believe it."

Everyone agreed. There was nothing Alfred wouldn't do for him. Nothing.

Soon the conversation turned to another topic. One that Matthew didn't know because he wasn't listening. His mind was locked on his brother. Something was truly wrong. He was afraid of something and now it was replaced by the burning pain from his lungs needing air. Was Alfred drowning? "NO!" he screamed as he fell out of the chair gasping for air. Everyone ran to his side, trying to help him as best they could. 'He's dying! Alfred's dying!' Tears swelled in his eyes as he tried to breathe.

**A/N**

**Okay okay I know this was fast pace but it is part of what is happening. Alfred is detached and thus just going through the motions. As for Mattie, he is doing the same in a way. What escapes Alfred's wall of protection, Matthew experiences too. Thus why Matthew could tell he was Drowning. Shouting out to 91RedRoses! Love ya babes! The next chapter will be far better I promise.**


	26. For the Love of Poetry

Arthur sat in his office looking over his whores. Vash was being well treated by that Austrian guy he seems to favor. The Vargas brothers were fucking one another for the man. His eyes wandered to his favorite whore. Alfred was being tied to the table...Why were they getting buckets?

His heart sank. Water boarding! They were fucking water boarding him! He ran from the room and to Francis'. Frantically, he told him to get Abel, that there was a problem! Without hesitation he ran to the room to get to his Alfred. Water boarding was a form of torture, one with severe psychological and physiological effects. He was afraid that he would lose him. With that fear instilled in his mind he picked up the pace. With little effort he broke through the door causing the men to whip around to face him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?! TORTURE IS FORBIDDEN HERE!" his voice was louder then he ever thought possible for a human and almost hysterical. One for the men, the one who was pouring the water, ran at him trying to knock the bucket into his head. Arthur ducked and came up with an uppercut to his jaw, he could have sworn he heard something snap. His bloodlust turned to the other vile beast that had harmed his beloved. His green eyes darkened with rage as he punched his square in the face, blood shooting from his now broken nose. The man howled in pain as he pulled out of the boy. It took no time for Abel and Francis to arrive and drag the men out of the room and to their jail cells. Some of Arthur's best clients were police, they would be by soon enough to take out the trash and make false reports, all for free nights when they wished.

Somehow he had worked Alfred from the table and laid him on the floor. He wasn't breathing and his pulse rate was low. Quickly he moved into using CPR which worked. "Come on now lad!" he urged as the child coughed up water. "Pull through. Don't be like that damn bitch of a mother you had! Don't leave me or you'll regret it!" Arthur could feel his eyes burning as he looked at the sorry sapphires that looked up at him. His heart shattered at the look. The very same fucking look that _she_ had given to him just before she died in his arms.

~§ξ§~

Alfred could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness. Small bubbles floating before his eyes, each a memory that played silently. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he looked on at his brother. Matthew was so strong, if only he could see it himself. His brother, his twin, his hope, his lovely adorable twin brother.

"Protect him...Protect your brother..." his mother's voice rang softly through the abyss. Reminding him of the task she had given him when he was first born. A single goal that he had failed to do. "Protect your brother, Alfred my little hero, he's so much smaller, so much weaker then you..." her words cut him deeper then any sword could. He tried to speak but nothing came. No sound escaped his lips.

She appeared before him, as lovely as he could remember. Her soft smile just for him and her tan arms outstretched beckoning him to come to her warm and sweet embrace. He reached his hand up, trying desperately to grasp her hand. "Alfred...my little hero..." she reached her hand out for him. Alfred's heart soared. She wanted him. She still cared even though he had failed. He had failed his one and only task she had given to him yet she still welcomed him with open arms. He reached farther, trying desperately to take her hand, to feel that sweet embrace and bask in her warmth. "Alfred..." he reached further. Almost there...almost...there...As soon as he touched her, she shattered into millions of pieces. Tears swelled in his eyes as he screamed, curling into a tight ball, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Warm arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly. The warm glow around him filled him with a sense of security. He nuzzled into it, clenching it tightly in his hands. He had never felt so warm, so happy, so loved. "Alfred...don't leave me..." he looked up at his sense of warmth. He smiled at his brother's adorable face. He caressed his cheek taking in the sight of him. Matthew kissed him on his forehead. "Please, Alfred stay with me."

He smiled contently. "Mattie...I will...for you..." he held him tightly. "Forgive me...forgive me for everything!" He began to cry, his heart dying as his brother pecked his lips. Their foreheads pressed together, eyes gazing into each other, bodied entwined. "I will always forgive you Alfred. My lovely brother..."

Alfred's eyes fluttered open. He looked around the unfamiliar room. It was decorated with dozens of UK flags and artifacts. He knew who's room he was in, but he could care less. He was too exhausted to care. Yet, he could hear faint voices in the next room. From what he could tell, it was Francis and Arthur.

"Calm down, mon amour. 'e is going to be fine, moi assures you. Do not blame yourself, 'ow were you to know?" he asked trying to reassure him.

He heard something brake. "It doesn't matter does it?! Bloody hell you didn't see the look in his eyes! He's just so much like that harlot!" something else broke. "The look...the very one she gave to me..."

"Art'ur, please calm yourself! It will do no one good if you do not. Not me, not you and especially not 'im." Alfred heard the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. "Now please relax!"

"Thank you, I needed that, I did." Arthur said.

Alfred stood up. His vision blurred without his glasses. He had no way of finding them but he stood up and stumbled to the door, cracking it softly. He could see Arthur sitting in front of the fireplace staring at the dancing flames, with Francis standing behind him with his arms around his neck. To Alfred they looked like the perfect couple and probably were before he messed it all up. Francis endured so much, trying desperately to deter Arthur's rage and prove his love to him only to be cast aside. Yet, Francis never backed down. Francis was the definition of the devoted lover.

"Come now, smile mon amour, t'ing will be alrig't I promise."

Arthur looked up with a blank look on his face. Eyes nearly void of all emotion. "You said that about her too."

Francis looked down at him sadly. "T'at was different. T'ings were different back t'en." He kissed the Brit passionately. "S'e is gone now, but 'e is now."

"Heart, we will forget him,  
>You and I, tonight!<br>You must forget the warmth he gave,  
>I will forget the light.<p>

When you have done pray tell me,  
>Then I, my thoughts, will dim.<br>Haste! 'lest while you're lagging  
>I may remember him!" Arthur's voice was soft and soothing. Lovely and kind almost fatherly.<p>

Francis smiled. "Quoting Emily again?"

" I held a jewel in my fingers  
>And went to sleep<br>The day was warm, and winds were prosy  
>I said, "Twill keep"<p>

I woke - and chide my honest fingers,  
>The Gem was gone<br>And now, an Amethyst remembrance  
>Is all I own"<p>

He stood up and held his hand over his heart. Eyes as gentle at the sea and as bright as emeralds.

"T'was not long ago

my heart doth quiver like a string from thy bow

when I gazed upon you so

never thinking to go so low

Vile creature from afar

Capturing my heart with in thy jar

just to watch it mar

there upon thy bar

Yet, I shall forever hold

my lovely bold

heart made of the purest gold

though I never told

you that I loved you."

The Frenchman shook his head. "You should 'ave been a poet."

"What good are poems but to express the sorrow you feel?!" He yelled as he slammed a small bust of Shakespeare on the ground. "Nothing can change what happened. There is nothing that can forgive me!"

"I hear the warnings, still I go

Pain awaits me, it's wrong I know.

Instant regret – hopeless I feel,

Destined to repeat 'less I kneel."

Both men turned to the boy. his eyes looking to the fire as he spoke. He didn't look well but still no one moved.

"Two steps forward, then four more back,

Alone and broken, faith I lack.

Freely falling without a net,

My enemies circle, place your bet.

To you I scream "What should I do?"

Low reply says to trust in you.

How to trust when I can't see?

Pain is real – it is killing me!"

His eyes began to tear up. What was he to do? He couldn't just give up and leave, not when Mattie was counting one him.

"Evil seems to win and succeed,

Shift my focus it's you I need.

So alone and feel no love,

True love was shown – came from above.

Not of this world, we claim to be,

Forgiven, chosen, and set free.

Chaos abounds – though eyes on you,

My only hope to get me through."

Arthur moved to him them, holding him tightly. He was grateful that the boy was still alive, that he was safe. There was no reason for such an act against him. "Rest boy. You deserve it." He picked him up bridal style and carried him back to the bed. "Are you hungry?" the boy shook his head but he knew better, the fucking child had not eaten since he was with the Russian bastard. He looked to Francis who simply nodded and left. "Had I not told you before not to lie?"

Alfred sighed and turned away. "Yet you yourself have. For so long, you tell me I am nothing more then a whore yet this morning you tell me that I am so much more...What am I to believe? I don't understand you?" Where was this strength coming from? He had never stood up to him before and now...

Arthur smiled. "I myself can not answer that." he laid next to him, cuddling closely to him. "I don't know what to believe. As for understanding me well, even Francis can't do that." His hand moved to wrap around him protectively. "All my life I have waited for someone to come and save me from my life...to give me hope that I can live and not just go through this life." He moved above him then, looking down with gentle eyes. Eyes that were filled with warmth, filled with love. Eyes that showed the tortured soul within begging to be released from it's torments and set free. The ring around his neck dangling before him. There was something about it, some strange thing that he could not explain. He ignored it for now as his master caressed his face with a soft smile. His eyes looking over the features of his face, thumb running over quivering lips. "I want to love you yet, how can I trust you? It doesn't matter anyway. The week is nearly at a close..."

Alfred's eyes grew wider. "W-What?! How long was I out?!" he began to panic. If he had been out for too long...Mattie.

"Calm yourself...It was only two days. During which I played old videos of you to keep them occupied. As for the auction...well I have received several complaints as to why you were not for sale...quite a bother to me." he smiled before kissing Alfred's soft lips. "Come now poppet lighten up."

He couldn't. Not when he was so close...Not now. He turned his head to the door to see Francis bringing in what looked to be soup. The smell alone made him remember how hungry he was. His mouth watered profusely. Francis helped him to sit up and handed the bowl to Arthur. "Come now don't give me such a look." He sighed as he moved the spoon to his lips. "It's not like I'm forcing you."

Alfred rolled his eyes but took the food anyway. "It's good." he whispered as another spoonful was brought to his lips.

"Bon~! I try moi best, no?" he laughed loudly. "Alfred dear eat and rest. It's not fair for you to stress over somet'ing you did not do." Francis stood once more and laughed as he pulled up a chair next to the bed. "Not only do I cook well but I'm good looking too boot, no? Fourty-two years old and look as if I am twenty-five. Oh the years 'ave been good to me!" This made even Arthur laugh. It was rare but he always tried to see that lovely smile of him. Arthur often commented him on how good he looked for his age, even saying he was aging like fine wine. For the first time in a long time, Francis had a reason to smile. "Now if I am correct t'at would make du...t'irty-eig't, mon amour. Oui?"

Arthur nodded and continued to feed the broke mess before him. He hated that Francis was bringing up age...it made him feel old. Yet, it also made him feel wiser. He sighed at the playful banter at how Francis looked younger then him when he was four years older. He always blamed it on the stress of the business but Francis called bullshit on it. It wasn't in Arthur's nature to look nice, just decent.

Alfred watched them pick at each other playfully for a while before he began to fall back asleep. With every crack on Arthur's cooking to the slinging of the French Frog banter, Alfred somehow found peace in the chaos around him. And soon he was off to see Mattie...

~§†§~

"Don't lie to me! I can tell you're lying! You think I'm this stupid, eh?" Matthew's face was adorable even if he was red with anger. It was too cute for him. Alfred felt like was going to burst. "You were dying Alfred! I had to fucking save you! What the hell were you thinking?! And tell me the truth?!"

Alfred sighed heavily before leaning against a tree. "I told you, Kiku and I were out late. I went to take a bath before bed and feel asleep in the tub. I didn't know I was drowning until you saved me." Another lie, another stab to his heart. Yet, he couldn't tell Mattie the truth. He vowed not to.

The younger blonde narrowed his eyes. If looks could kill, Alfred was dead twenty times over. "Why do I find this hard to believe?" he paced back and forth in front of Alfred. "What are you lying? Why can't you just tell me the truth?!" his large over powering amethyst eyes bore into him. They were hard to resist.

"It's me Mattie, I jumped in front of a moving car." Matthew shot around to say something but closed his mouth. He had him! "Really, you even said I might be killed drowning in a tub."

"I didn't mean to go out and do it!" he punched Alfred in his arm and nuzzled into his chest. "It effected me too, idiot. The others were freaking out."

The elder blond wrapped his arms around his brother. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I tried Mattie, to survive on my own...but I needed you to give me the strength to pull through." It was true. If Mattie had not come along then...

"You don't have to bare the burden alone Alfred. We were born twins for a reason. We are meant to share the burden." his eyes looked up at him with the damned kicked puppy look. "Please...I can tell you are suffering..." The younger twin moved away hugging himself. "All because of me."

Alfred grew concerned. He had tried desperately to make Matthew think it was his own doing, not Matthew's. He didn't want Mattie's heart to bare the weight of the guilt. He would never last if he had. "No Mattie!" once more he was in his elder brother's protective arms. "I know if you could work you would. I am able to so I do because I want us to stick together. It's only a few more days Mattie, can you hold out?" He picked his brother's chin up with his curled index finger and smiled down at him.

Matthew couldn't handle it. His brother was too perfect. "Yeah, I can." He felt Alfred's hand ruffle up his hair. "HEY!" he yelled cheerfully as he ran after his elder brother. 'Why is it here that we are happiest? The bridge between out subconscious minds? Why can't this be our life?' Matthew wondered as he tackled Alfred and they began to roll down a flower covered hill. 'Why can't this be forever?' He smiled down at Alfred who was pinned to the ground by Matthew's weight. His wheat blonde hair covered in grass and flowers. His brother was so beautiful. Just the way he smiled, the way his eyes shined with the purest love. It was all so beautiful.

The wheat blond cupped his brother's face. I was so warm. "Mattie..." he smiled and kissed his forehead. "This can't be forever." his brother seemed to have a mixture of shock and confusion. "If it was, then we would never wake again. I don't want that...you're too young to want death."

He smiled happily. "Yet you called for it before as well." he teased his elder brother.

"Because I'm not a spoiled brat!" He pushed Matthew off and jumped on him. They laid side by side in the warmth of the son.

"Alfred, can you promise me something?" Mattie asked quietly.

Alfred grew concerned but kept a smile on his face. "Yeah, what is it?"

He turned to his brother. "We'll always be together. Just like mom wanted."

The blue eyed blonde smiled. "Only death can part us. If one of us should die before he other...the other must live on for both."

Matthew frowned. "But..."

"No buts!"

He smiled. "Yes, if one should die, the other is to carry on."

**A/N**

**the first two poems are Emily Dickinson's work. The third is my own and the last was from a website for poetry and it was written by RJ.**

**Shout out to 91redroses, yes I still will give you a shout out! and the person labeled under GUEST who got that Im Young Soo was doing Gangnam Style! Way to go! Hope you enjoyed! Now off to write some more^^**


	27. Just One Surprise After Another

Alfred had insisted on returning to his normal duties even if Arthur and Francis had disagreed with him about it. It was traumatizing for him after the water boarding but Alfred figured that the best thing to do was keep it as normal as possible. If normal could be used in his life. He giggled at the thought of normality as he looked over the outfits in stock. It was the last night, one full week was coming to a close. Alfred was much closer to seeing his brother again and perhaps even reaching his goal.

The others soon joined him. Each saying little as not to trigger any unexpected reactions. He was grateful to them for it though. He really was. They knew what happened to him, their silence was proof of it.

There were several outfits available. From a French Maid, a naughty policeman, cowboy to a sexy bride. Alfred looked at the bride's dress and frowned. It was nothing like the one Ivan had given him. Sighing, he shook it from his mind. He had to get ready for this night.

Arthur had given him something easy to do before hand, his way of kindness in sorts. All he had to do was sit in a room filled with hidden cameras and masturbate. Alfred had been asked to jerk off many times, so it wasn't anything new. The box provided was filled with several toys and a small note that read "Use all" in his master's script. He did use everything, even the cock ring. Once it was over he made his way to the kitchen where he seen the other's worried looks. As usual, he gave them a kind smile and played it off as if nothing had happened. His perky mood seemed to discourage them more. Yet, they played along. There were pleasant conversations and everyone seemed happy it was all going to end soon.

His blue eyes fell on a lovely silk fabric. Instantly he knew what it was and had decided that the kimono would be what he wore. It was furisode fashion with long sleeves. The color was a royal blue one that accented his eyes well. The design was rippled water done by sewing silver thread in circled patterns. A lovely white koi with black and orange spots swam at the surface causing the ripples. On the surface of the water were cherry blossoms that had fallen from the tree branches that hung above the water and draped from his shoulders. The obi was a lighter blue with simple wave patterns on it. One look in the mirror and he knew this was the outfit for the final day.

They had been told to dress nicely for there would be a party before their final sale. Guests were not to do too much to them, simple touching and caressing was fine but no more. It would only be a few hours and the prize would be given tomorrow just before they go home. Home...Alfred couldn't wait.

Francis walked into check on them, to make sure they were suitable for the night. Lovi and Feli decided upon matching 19th century Italian flower embroidered dresses with matching coifs. Lovi had on a pink dress and Feli wore green. They were quite lovely indeed. Vash decided upon the uniform of his people's military, even remembering the hat that Alfred had suggested just a week before. It was plain but worked for him so well. It was if the uniform was made just for him. It was pleasant to the eyes as well as making his features stand out more.

"BON!" Francis said happily as he looked at them. He became uneasy upon missing a certain face. "W'ere is our little beauté blonde?" (blonde beauty(French)). Francis asked.

Alfred stepped out of the closet and gave a small wave before going back in to look for kanzashi for his hair. There were quite a few things to pick from. He wasn't sure what to put in.

Francis picked up the blue sakura shaped one with silver leaves dangling from it. Without a word he placed it in the child's hair and gave a sincere smile. "Bon! Vous êtes la perfection." (you are perfection(French)) he whispered as he cupped the child's face in his hands. "I truly wis' dis was under better terms. You look so lovely tonig't." He gave him a small peck on his cheek.

Alfred couldn't help but smile. Even he had to admit how lovely he looked in the expensive dress. It suited him so well. The furisode was meant to be worn solely by unmarried young maidens and he would forever remain as such. A sad giggle at the realization before he turned to Francis with a light hearted smile. "Suis-je vraiment jolie? ou êtes-vous juste que me flatter?" (am I truly pretty? or are you just saying that to flatter me?(Franch)).

Francis laughed loudly. The boy's French was decent but he truly did not understand most of it. "OUI! Gorgeous. Even Venus herself envies your beauty and grace." He bowed lowly and took the boy's hand so he may place a kiss upon it. "Truly you 'ave no rival. Come now or we will be late, non?"

Alfred smiled brightly. Just one more night. Just one final night and he could go home...he could see his brother.

The ball room was decorated nicely. The chandelier hung above the dance floor casting a soft glow about the place. The red carpet complimented the gold decorations well. Tables laid scattered to the far ends of the room for those who were willing to pay the large sum for this final gala. It was simply lovely like a ball from the days of Kings, Queens and glorious knights.

The guests were dressed nicely, as if this were a black tie event. Alfred smiled brightly as he looked around. It was the most elegant thing he had ever seen. It was gorgeous, simply lovely. Feli walked beside him with a large smile on his face. "Ve~. You a looka so lovely. You a looka so colorful compared to everything else." he took Alfred's hand between his own. "Good a luck, il mio amico." (my friend(Italian)).

"Buon giorno, Principessa." (hello princess(Italian)). Alfred turned to see Lovi looking at him like he always had. A look somewhere between happy and irritated. The quote he knew well too, it was what Lovi had said when they first met. He had once thought that Lovi was just a cruel bastard but in reality, he was kind and loving though bad with his people skills.

The teen simply smiled kindly at the...term of endearment. It was much better then what he shouted at Abel at times. One of his favorite quotes being "I a fuck you face!" Translation: "I will beat the fucking shit out of you!"

Vash gave him his usual neutral look. His eyes seemed quite saddened though, yet almost envious of him. Before Alfred, Vash was the only blonde class one, making him very desirable. Once Alfred came, he had become the 'other' blonde. He hated his youth and his beauty, despised him with all he was.

Though, one day he found himself asking for some money in a slow month not long after Alfred had arrived. His master refused to spare it and the Vargas brothers could only give some. Toris had been apologetic explaining that he spent most of his earnings on medicine for his sick brothers. That was what Vash needed for Lily, expensive medicine that he spent most of his earnings on. With a heavy heart he sulked back to his room refusing to ask the bastard who put him in the predicament he was in. Though, when he got to his room there was a large box and a note. "For your Sister." Inside was a years supply of the medicine. He had wanted to cry. Not only would he have the medication but money to spend on good clothes and food as well, even gifts. It wasn't until later he had found that his angel of mercy was the very person he hated most. That the boy had asked a favor of one of his 'husbands' that owned a hospital and done something for him in exchange. Vash could never thank him enough for that kindness. Nor could he ever repay him fully.

The whores all gave one last look of companionship before moving away. The music was gentle and soothing: a nice mix of classical with some sweeter contemporary songs mixed in. The lights were low and what few there were tended to have a red tint to them with the overall effect of walking through red shadows. Alfred's eyes searched. He wanted to find some of his husbands to dance with first. The thought made his heart ache with pain and confusion. He didn't understand why this all had happened to him and why he had to suffer and why he couldn't have his life and why- a hand slapped his face. Alfred gave a breath of relief as his hand- smarting a bit from hitting his face- flexed against his side. It never did anyone, least of all a whore, to think on his or her lot in life. Just made that poor soul more miserable.  
>"May I have this dance," came a low purr from his side.<br>Alfred turned and saw the masked man from earlier. He was a bit hesitant, something about this man frightened him, but good training prevailed and Alfred gave the man a beautiful smile. "I'd love to dance with someone so handsome and mysterious," Alfred teased.  
>And as they started to dance, "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Miserable came on.<br>The soprano began to softly sigh her siren's song, "There was a time when men where kind... When their voices were soft and their words inviting..."  
>Alfred worked to keep the grimace off his face. 'Great pick for the whores, huh Arthur?' He thought with surly anger.<p>

Yet, he had no time for hate and anger. His task was to dance, which he didn't know how, with this masked man. He felt the man's hand rest on his hip and he held the other out for Alfred to take. He stumbled over the steps as he tried to keep up with the other's stride. Alfred was always a hopeless dancer, his clumsiness always getting the best of him. He stared at his feet and counted to the rhythm. One, two, three and one, two, three...It helped a little but he was still so useless. Noting that you are suppose to look at your partner while dancing, Alfred looked up into the white mask as he simultaneously stepped on the other's foot.

"Oh dear, you're not very good at this are you?" He teased, watching with sheer pleasure as the youth's face grew to a deep red though barely noticeable in the red tinted light. "I thought all Class One's were to know at least a Waltz or two. Perhaps I am wrong?"

The blonde turned his eyes away, trying to pull of the shy act. "It is true, but I've no talent for dancing. Many have tried to teach me but...I am much too clumsy for such grace and beauty." his eyes were locked on Feli and Lovi who were excellent dancers. The way they moved, skirts gliding across the black marble of the dance floor, the well planned placement of their head, hands and feet only served to enchant all that would care to watch them. They were truly visions of beauty and ruled with mercilessness on the dance floor.

The man's dark lips curled into a smirk. "They are lovely dancers, especially the one in pink. Though I much prefer those with eyes the color of a bright summer day." he pulled Alfred close, curling his finger under his chin so their eyes met. The man smiled so wryly as he looked his eyes over.

Alfred felt a tinge of fear but knew the man would do no more with him then this. Abel was watching them now as well as Arthur. If the man put one finger out of place he would be thrown out. For this reason Alfred did not struggle against him, no, instead he turned away covering his face with the long sleeve of the furisode trying to hide his light blush. "You're sweet talk will lead to trouble my friend." he warned.

The man seemed intrigued by this, even quirking an eye brow. "Oh my pet? Please tell me how so? I would love to hear it." he pulled him closer making sure they would not try anything unwanted.

Sapphire eyes turned back to him. "I've many suitors sir, and many whom are as jealous as Hera when it comes to sharing what they feel is theirs." he then looked to his master with a kind smiled only to get a frown in return. The secret signal was to let Arthur know he could handle what was going on.

"I see, so you're his favorite are you? I can't blame him, your beauty is greater then that of even your own mother."

Alfred's face paled and he stumbled. Bright, confused (and frightened) eyes locked on to the Masked Man's face. He gulped to try and bring moisture to his suddenly dry throat and mouth. He asked with trepidation, "M-My mother? You knew her?"  
>The man nodded, "Oh yes. She was a beautiful woman with grace and charm. Kind to everyone she met and always with a smile on her face. I always thought that she must be the Sun, but now, after seeing you, I realize that she was just the Morning Star compared to how brightly and beautifully you shine."<br>Alfred was shaking. This man... who was he really?  
>The man continued, "So I can't help but wonder... why is the Sun hiding itself down here in the darkness?"<p>

The blonde wrapped his arms around the man. He knew his mother and some how Alfred was going to get what ever he could out of him. Placing his head in the man's chest, he looked up with pitiful eyes. He would stop at nothing to know the truth. To find out all he can about his mother. "If the Sun is to shine brightly it would melt to purity of the Snow." False tears pricked at his eyes.

The elder cupped his cheek, fingers slipping into his hair. It sent shivers down his spine. He could feel his warm wet breath against his ear. "So, you compare your twin to the snow, how interesting? It all makes sense now, why you would even be here, parading around like the worthless slut you are!" the prostitute could feel his heart racing as the other chuckled slightly. "Then again it's in your blood. Like mother like son..." he moved away smiling cruelly at him. "So tell me Apollo does your Anemoi Boreas partake in such sinful pleasures as well?"

Alfred saw red and it took all of his will power not to deck the man. How dare he! HOW DARE HE EVER INSINUATE THAT MATTIE WAS LIKE THAT! Alfred stopped dancing and backed away from the masked man. He snarled, "If you ever talk about my twin like that again, you will regret it. That is a promise, not a threat."

The masked man laughed. His little Apollo was threatening him. To try and placate the enraged whore, he put his hands up in a "I surrender" pose, "Forgive me... It seems as though it would be better to classify your twin as the lovely Artemis, Virgin Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt. I apologize to both you and dear Leto. I do hope you can forgive my treacherous tongue. How about to make up for it, I tell you who your Zeus is? To complete the family."

The blonde stared at him, his chest heaving with his labored breathing. Could this man really know his father? No...impossible not even his mother knew. He was told the birth certificates were left blank for the father. After his mother died they vanished. Thus Alfred and Mattie technically didn't exist, to the government anyway. His eyes narrowed. There was no way in hell this bastard knew his father...or did he? How could he possibly know who fathered them?

"I have a hard time believing you to know my father." he huffed and moved closer to him eyes burning with rage. "I may be just a lowly whore, _sir._" he hissed on the word. "But let me tell you something. I don't like being lied to on a personal level." He turned to leaved but felt a hand grip his wrist, pulling him back to the man.

The tan lips turned into a smirk. "I mean no disrespect, but know that I speak the truth. Yet, I would prefer to speak of it in a more..." he looked around the room be fore smiling at him. "Privet location." he slipped a card into Alfred's hand before tipping his hat. "Fare well my dear Apollo please greet Artemis for me." He turned away fully pleased with everything. That was until he heard the child's response. "Farewell foul Sadik." He smiled, damn that child was sharp.

He looked to the card before tearing it up. He had no use of it, he knew where to find the lying bastard. A deep sigh escaped him. What was he to do? What if the man did know who his father was? What then? The blonde clenched his teeth in frustration. Just as soon as one nightmare ends another begins. Damn he hated it so fucking much!

Another song began, a lovely one from Hyde called Seasons Call. The song was simply lovely and Alfred could only recognize it because Kiku loved the song so much. Another sigh, Kiku he wondered where his foolish friend was. He had a full week to piss around with. Oh well it didn't matter did it? Not here anyway.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice ask for a dance. Alfred's body froze, his heart nearly bursting from his chest as he slowly turned to the man whom had asked such an innocent question. 'Why...Why the fuck was he here?! What in the fuck was going on?!' he wondered as he looked down at the raven haired man who was bowing before him. Once he stood up, his dark eyes locked with that of sapphire orbs and a smile crossed his face. "You look simply lovely..." he took the blonde's hand in his own and displayed the kind look Alfred knew so well. "Not to mention, Kawaii."

**A/N**

**LOL! here is the next chapter made with help from my lovely partner 91redroses! I love you so much. Yes we went there! Yes the stalker was Kiku the whole time, and no he was not the man Alfred saw from the window when he was with Francis. OMFG! Sadik knows Alfred's FATHER! GAH! FANGIRLNG!**


	28. Scarborough Fair

Pain. Disgust. Loathing. Hatred. Treachery. Betrayal. Misery. Sadness. Regret. Loneliness. All of these feelings and more rushed through Alfred's mind as he followed Kiku's lead, though he stumbled over his own feet, trying to claim dominance overt the other emotions. Kiku was his friend. His _best_ friend! The one person he trusted most beside his twin. The only person he unburdened his heart to after those three fucking days he...It was too much. All those years he had known about what Alfred was doing and never took advantage of him, gone. Now...Kiku was nothing more then another client. It hurt him so much to see him there. How long had he been there anyway? What had he paid to see? These and oh so many more questions filled his head, making it feel as if it were going to explode at any moment.

It was then that the true horror of the situation sunk in...What if Yao were to see? What then? Horror and fear not only for himself and Kiku but for his brother. Yao had threatened him several times before. He just couldn't bring himself to think of what Yao would do to his darling brother.

Kiku's eyes narrowed in fear. Something wasn't right about Alfred. "Alfred, what's wrong...You seem so pale all of a sudden." He cocked his head to the side with worry and felt for a temperature. He had seen Alfred all week, paying to watch him 'work' wishing it was him instead of these nameless fools whom knew nothing of how to treat his precious Tenshi. Time after time he felt that he should leave, that he should never have stayed. Yet, each time there was something about not staying that built up fear in the pit of his stomach. The few days Alfred had vanished made him distraught and pacing his room with fear and anxiety. That was until he received word that his darling was back and performing once more.

When he watched Alfred pleasure himself, Kiku thought he would die right there from blood loss as he tried to stop his nose bleed. He had always imagined those sky blue eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust but when he actually saw them it was beyond anything he could imagine! His wonton moans and mewls sent wave after sweet blissful wave of pleasure coursing through his body.

Alfred's bare form was far too much for him to handle. The way his hair stuck to his forehead when drenched with sweat, sapphire eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust, soft pink lips the color of cherry blossoms parted slightly with labored breathing, the long flow of his neck to his delicate shoulders, supple pink nipples standing at attention, a soft spongy tummy to play with, wide hips just right to hold onto, a plush ass leading to smooth flowing legs that seemed to go on forever. All of this was Alfred, the one person he loved most in this world.

Alfred narrowed his eyes in anger. "What on earth could possibly be wrong?!" he snapped as he struggled to keep up. He could tell his comment stung his friend, if he could call him that. It was more like foreigner. He didn't know him anymore. How could he possibly think this was okay?! What the fuck was he thinking?!

The Japanese man was hurt by the harsh tone of the words, but he knew his Tenshi would be angry. He had to stay strong, he could not falter or all would be for nothing. He was going to tell him. He was _finally_ going to tell him how he felt about him. 'Alfred-kun...I-I love you.' he had said it over a thousand times, in front of a mirror. Now that he was before him, Kiku was having second thoughts. 'What if he rejects me? What if he resents me and never wishes to see me again?' he asked himself. He shook his head not wanting to think of it. He had to be strong, had to tell Alfred the truth.

He cupped Alfred's face in his hands, his eyes glowing gently in the soft orange glow of the candle light that illuminated the entire room. He gave a soft smile, one he had never before shown to his beloved Alfred. It was out of pure love and admiration for him. Kiku loved and adored this man. "Alfred-kun...There is so much to be said that I know not where to begin..." He pulled him close, rocking from side to side as he pressed his nose into his soft wheat blonde hair. It was odd, the mixture of apple pie and cherry blossoms. "I have something I want to tell you...something that I have wanted to say for so long..."

Alfred's heart rate sky rocketed. What the hell was going on?! His body shook from fear. 'Kiku no...no I can't...please don't tell me that you...' he wouldn't know what he would do. If Kiku did feel like that...NO! Kiku was his best friend! He would never think of him like that...would he?

Kiku took a deep breath and for the first time in his life, did not read the atmosphere. Instead he said, "Alfred, I-"

"ALFRED!"

Both Kiku and Alfred turned towards the stern voice. Arthur stomped down towards the couple, and pulled them apart. He hissed, "You have husbands to entertain and so far you haven't even looked at them! Must I remind you how much they are paying for this and for you? Get that ass over there to Ludwig. He is obviously bored out of his skull," and with that and a crack on the ass, Alfred was off to visit his German husband. Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

Out of all of Alfred's husbands, Arthur preferred Ludwig the most. He was the only one that didn't seem to be in-love with Arthur's pet. He had made a right decision not allowing the German to continue to see Feliciano. He had begun to see the signs of infatuation turning to real love and had made the Italians a combo deal so as to keep Ludwig from falling in love with the Italian. While he didn't mind being forced to sell the contracts of his whores; Arthur only wanted to do that when he saw that they were becoming less popular. Toris had been sweet, but he was losing that special something by the time Arthur allowed his Polish cross-dressing customer to purchase him. It wasn't that Arthur hated love; it was just good business sense to keep a whore in use until his or her time was up. Letting husbands become to attached before then caused problems. Jealousy and anger began to grow between the husbands and Arthur had lost a few class ones to customers before who couldn't take sharing them any longer.

That was why Arthur had to be so careful and play his cards just right. There was no way in bloody hell Alfred wouldn't belong to Arthur for the rest of his life. Which led Arthur to the little Japanese problem behind him. He turned around putting on a fake smile. "Terribly sorry Sir but as you are aware there are several other Gentlemen awaiting our dear Alfred. Far too little of him to go around." He wanted to vomit but knew it would be bad for business to insult and/or offend the bastard.

Kiku watched Alfred leave with a look somewhere between apologetic and relieved. In away it worked out for the best, though he did not like the British bastard one bit. "It's quite alright, it's understandable." he bowed ever so slightly and walked off unaware of amber eyes watching him closely.

Alfred smiled brightly upon reaching Ludwig. He very much preferred the distance this man set between them. "Guten Abend, Ludwig." He gave him a small peck on the cheek before flashing a bright smile at him. He seemed annoyed but he always seemed like that.

"Danke." He returned with a kiss to his nose. Once he backed away and saw the beauty that was Alfred, he blushed. The boy's eyes never looked brighter to him. He was just so damn gorgeous. "Sie sehen schön." ((you look lovely.(German)) he said as he took the blonde Geisha in his arms. He had Gilbert pay the band to play his favorite song, one that reminded him so much of Alfred. Before he knew it, he was dancing with him singing along with Nena to "Ich Bin Die Liebe"((I am the love(German)).

"Ich sass allein unter einem Baum I sat alone under a tree  
>Und hörte wie in einem Traum And heard like in a dream<br>Eine Stimme in mir A voice in me  
>Die ein Lied für mich sang That sang a song for me<br>Das wunderbar klang" It sounded wonderful

Alfred looked into the gentle blue sky that was Ludwig's eyes. The rough edges of his stern face melted away into gentle curves as he sung. Each word sounding nothing like the harsh bitten German that he used to bark orders. He looked and seemed far younger without the scowl on his face. He seemed very happy but for what he could not say.

"Ich bin dir nah I am close to you  
>Bei Tag und bei Nacht By day and by night<br>Ich mach dich stark I'll make you strong  
>Ich mach dich schwach I'll make you weak<br>Ich zeig dir wohin du gehörst I'll show you where you belong  
>Und ich zeige dir auch And I also show<br>Den Mensch, der dich braucht" The man who needs you

With each word Ludwig was sure that he would do what was right. He would give his brother the greatest gift he could. He was going to pay off Alfred's debt. Then he would be free to be with his brüder. The very thought made him smile. Gilbert deserved it after all. He deserved some happiness in his life. He stopped dancing and turned to his brother, his brows furrowed in anger. "Den Mensch, der dich braucht." Ludwig said softly as he took the boy's hand and placed it in his brüder's.

Alfred sucked in a breath, but gave Gilbert a gentle smile. Inside his stomach was twisting. Would Gilbert hate him? He knew that Gilbert had seem him with other men (forget that it was his job to fuck people, some husbands still liked to pretend they were the only one) and Alfred couldn't bear Gilbert hating him. Alfred liked to make people happy and carefree, to know that he could make someone smile made his whole day perfect. But he hurt so many people by existing. If it wasn't for Mattie, Alfred would have killed himself long ago.

Gilbert's heart pounded. Earlier Ludwig had asked if he really loved Alfred. While Gilbert's mind had been thinking over his feelings, his heart had stolen his mouth and made him shout, "Yes!" That was when Ludwig told him the good news; some investments that their father had made had finally come through and Ludwig would have enough to purchase Alfred's freedom. Gilbert had nearly fainted. He and his brother had started trying to talk more about Ludwig's secret life as a husband, and Gilbert had found out that Arthur managed to keep Alfred's personal contract price very high because Alfred was technically one half of a set of twins. So to purchase one contract, you had to purchase both contracts. And Ludwig finally had the money. Gilbert would be able to be with Alfred without worry about others for the rest of their lives!

Gilbert licked his lips and blurted out the good news, "Ludwig has enough to purchase you! He is going to do so and then we can be together and you won't have to be a whore anymore and you can go back to school and do whatever you want!" he felt so weak afterward, so over come with joy and happiness.

Instantly Alfred was filled with terror. He had been warned by his master never to see this man again. The image of Arthur winging his gun around sent shivers down his spine. Arthur had been clear on his warning,~ "Now listen closely, love." his hand caressed the child's cheek. "I do not wish to hear of or see you with that awful man again. Am I clear? For if you do, then I'm afraid my protective instincts will take over." He pulled out his gun and swung it around before putting it away. "And it won't just be him who pays."~ Alfred took a step back and glanced at his master's empty chair. Sapphire eyes grew wide as Pearl Jam's "Last Kiss" was starting to play.

"Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
>The Lord took her away from me.<br>She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,  
>So I can see my baby when I leave this world."<p>

Gilbert smiled brightly as he bowed lowly to the blonde geisha before taking him once more in his arms to dance. Alfred looked around trying to find his Master. He had to do something, anything to get away from him, to keep him back. His master would surely act upon his threat. Something had to be done and quickly."

"We were out on a date in my daddy's car,  
>We hadn't driven very far.<br>There in the road straight ahead,  
>A car was stalled, the engine was dead.<br>I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right,  
>I'll never forget the sound that night.<br>The screaming tires, the busting glass,  
>The painful scream that I heard last."<p>

"What do you think? Would you like to move in with us? You and your brother are more then welcome!" Gilbert's voice was overly happy. He knew that Alfred would be more then happy to leave. That he would be free from the harshness of his truest reality. He figured that this could be the start of their relationship and that the boy had been too afraid of his master to admit to his love. "We could finally be together that way! Wouldn't you like that? I will be able to tell you I love you everyday!"

"Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
>The Lord took her away from me.<br>She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,  
>So I can see my baby when I leave this world."<p>

Alfred sighed heavily. He would love that. Some one to wake up to and be adored by. A home of his own he shared with people he loved. Yet, it was all far from his reach. Narrowing his eyes and smiling in false amusement he laughed out. "Honestly?! You really believed me?" the hurt look in Gilberts eyes stabbed at his heart but he knew it was better then finding out he killed by his Master. "As if I could love someone who would pay for me! Besides who in this world could possibly be stupid enough to believe a whore's words?" each syllable cut his throat and made his mouth dry. He hated it, hated how cruel he was being but knew it was for his own good that he leave and never look back his way again. "Really, did you not get the hint when you saw me with my lovely Frenchman from the courtyard? Such a foolish man you turned out to be." He moved back thinking the pained look in Gilberts eyes meant he understood, rather he hoped it was.

Gilbert gripped his wrist and pulled him into a strong embrace, his body shaking. "Liebe you can't mean that! You had nothing but kind words to say before! What is going on with you?! Liebe please don't act like this, it isn't you!" He could feel the tears welling up. Here he was offering him his freedom for nothing and the boy had the audacity to say such things to him.

The blonde nuzzled into the embrace, relishing in the warmth on last time as he pushed him away. "I love you." he whispered.

The albino's eyes lit up as a wide smile crossed his face. He knew it! He fucking knew that the boy loved him! That the boy wanted to be with him. After all these years and all the hidden feelings he was finally able to admit to his love for the boy! He moved forward and kissed the soft pink lips with excitement and pure joy at finally finding some one who truly loved him.

"When I woke up, the rain was falling down,  
>There were people standing all around.<br>Something warm flowing through my eyes,  
>But somehow I found my baby that night.<br>I lifted her head, she looked at me and said;  
>"Hold me darling just a little while."<br>I held her close I kissed her - our last kiss,  
>I found the love that I knew I had missed.<br>Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight,  
>I lost my love, my life that night."<p>

Alfred fought the tears as he pushed him away. The look on Gilbert's face was pure confusion. A forced smile. "I love you, that's what you wanted to hear right?" he laughed mockingly and wiped away a tear that had strayed from his will playing it off as he had laughed too hard. "How pitiful! To fall in love with a whore! Truthfully, whores can not fall in love!" With that Alfred stormed off toward a very pleased Arthur.

Emerald eyes narrowing angrily, he moved forward followed by Abel. "It seems you have upset _my_ best whore. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave and not return._ Ever_." He was very smug about it. When he had saw them kiss he was ready to kick some ass (his hand already on the gun) but soon found his lovely Alfred handling it himself. He was never prouder of the little bitch.

Gilbert held strong, refusing to cry as he looked to Alfred with hateful eyes. "Keep him! He's not worth the price I paid for him anyway! Loose bitch should cost a hell of a lot less! Even for mein Awesome five meters!" He shouted at the prostitute before turning to leave with his brother he seemed equally as angry. They knocked over a few things before leaving.

Feli ran over to his friend and looked him over. "Ve~ Are you a okay? He a not hurt you did he?" he had never heard Alfred speak like that before and if he had been a small ways away he never would have. Alfred's words were harsh but kept at a low tone to where only those close to him, which were not many, could hear.

The blonde nodded but said nothing as he looked up with saddened eyes that told Feli all he had to know. Who ever that man was should be grateful, Alfred had saved his life. With nothing more to say Alfred moved on to someone else and began to dance.

"Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
>The Lord took her away from me.<br>She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,  
>So I can see my baby when I leave this world."<p>

Alfred danced a few more minutes as he (subtly, no man likes to believe that he is not the center of a whore's world) looked for his last two husbands. He was dreading them both. How was he going to explain to Ivan about the dress. And Yao...

A gloved hand thumped on his current partner's shoulder and a deep accented voice purred, "I believe it is my turn to dance with my wife. Mr. Trumpet should go find someone else." Alfred's dancing partner bristled and began to get that look on his face that said 'I am going to foolishly ignore you because I am rich and therefore superior to everything else.' Clearly this dumb ass didn't know who he was dealing with.

The ugly, older man sneered and yanked Alfred in so close that the sunflower child could smell his disgusting body odor. He rolled his eyes and thought with no small disdain, 'Jesus hasn't this guy ever heard of deodorant? Just because your wealthy doesn't mean you sweaty pits don't stink, asshole.' The (smelly) asshole said, "Why don't YOU go find someone else! Clearly you know who I am and are trying to interrupt me anyway. If you don't leave soon I will call the owner of this fine establishment and have you tossed out!"

Alfred thought, 'Well, this is going to be uglier than this fuck. Maybe I can get some laughs in.'

Alfred's husband just smiled and said, "Oh... you really don't want to do this. You really don't want to fuck with me."

The blonde shook his head before turning to his current partner, forcing a smile because he was starting to taste the foul man due to his horrific smell. His bright blue eyes shining as he caressed his cheek making a mental note to burn it later. "Please understand my dear, that I am not owned by anyone but my master at the moment and his orders are clear, make everyone as happy as possible." With that he moved to go to Ivan, reluctantly of course, due to the destroyed dress and all. Yet, before he could, the foul smelling assailant pulled him back. The slimy fingers of the snake crawled up his leg and between his kimono rubbing the place Alfred hated most. Without a second thought to it, he spun around and slapped the man hard on his cheek. The look on Ivan's face showed he was quite impressed and Alfred wasn't even done yet. "Sir I may be a whore but I am still human being! How dare you insult me and my master by indulging in such!" He knew that would draw Arthur over. Sometimes it paid to be under Arthur's watchful eyes.

Anger swelled in the soiled man's body. How dare a whore disrespect him! How dare that...that bitch treat him as if he were the whore! He was a millionaire! He owned a fucking private island! Raising his hand high above his head, he was prepared to come down to teach this whore respect. The bitch didn't even flinch as he brought his hand down.

Though, Alfred felt nothing. His eyes grew wide at the very person who took the abuse in his place. "K-Kiku?"

The Japanese descendant narrowed his dark eyes in anger trying desperately to conceal his growing rage. "How dare you! How dare you raise your hand to him!" Kiku clenched his teeth. "BAKA DESU NE!" he hissed.

A loud obnoxious laugh rang out. "HAHA! It's too much! I can't...I just can't!" He held his side as his face grew serious once more. "Do you fucking know who I am?!"

Ivan stepped forward with a shit eating grin. "No and I am quite sure no one cares." He looked down at the other male, the one who had taken the blow for his sunflower. He seemed to be a decent man, one with honor. "Now I would suggest that you leave."

The other shook his head before lunging at Alfred. Before he could reach him, he fell back hard, his lip swollen and bleeding. His fury turned to the assailant. Dangerous toxic green eyes locked on to him, a gun in his hand. In a last ditch effort he tried once more to strike fear in the men's hearts whom attacked him. "Where is the owner! I want to speak to him about this troublemaking slut of his!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Honestly, you bloody fool! You cause trouble in front of me and assume I'm blind as a bloody bat!" He turned to the others and shook his head. "You caused me so much trouble. Fucking with my whore, assaulting another guest, costing me money..." he tsked at him before motioning for Abel to come and deal with the foolish man.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM ONE OF THE MOST WEALTHIEST MEN IN THE WORLD AND YOU TREAT THAT FOUL DISGUSTING WHORE..." a harsh kick to the side of the head was enough to send some teeth flying. A large bruise covered his eye.

A dark expression laid on Arthur's features. "Don't you dare disrespect my property in my own home!"

He howled in anger as he was shoved out the door. "You don't come into my house and make a mess expecting me to clean it!" He turned his attention toward his poor whore. Moving close to him he gave a gentle smile. "Did he hurt you lad? Be honest."

The child smiled and shook his head. "'m fine, just a pest."

Arthur nodded and turned to Kiku. "I am in your debt, my friend."

Dark eyes met his gaze before turning back to look at his beloved. "His safety is enough for me." With that he melted into the crowd.

Arthur coughed once, twice into his hand before putting on a cheery showman's smile. He threw his arms up and announced into the quiet that had come with the guests watching the fight, "Now that the trash is being taken out... Please! Return to your merry-making! Drink and eat and enjoy the sights of my lovely Class Ones! And a toast to the next man who can finish a bottle of wine!" With that Arthur gave his audience a cheeky grin and the laughter and merry-making began again. The music came back on and the party resettled.

Arthur turned to his favorite and his favorite's Snowman of a husband. He gave a slight bow and said, "I apologize for the interruption of your evening with that trash Mr. Braginski. Some people just love to ruin a good time it seems. Now Alfred, dear," with this he turned and grabbed Alfred's hand giving it a kiss of ownership before giving it to Ivan, "show your faithful husband a good time. I think I will send over a bottle of our finest vodka for you to share as a way of putting this unpleasantness behind us."

Ivan nodded and did the necessary pleasantries and thank you's back before leading Alfred off to dance in a more private corner. Arthur watched them leave with a well-hidden sneer on his lips. It was almost time for his plan to start. He waved a hand and one of the near invisible servants/wait-staff/bodyguards/thugs came over immediately. Arthur spoke with a low growl, "Get me Feliciano and Antonio immediately. I want to talk to them... oh! And I want that trash still alive when I go to visit him later. I want to kill that scum myself."

With a nod, the man went to do his Master's wishes.

Over with Ivan and Alfred, the dance was going rather awkwardly. Something was distracting Ivan so any attempt by Alfred to get conversation going was halted and quickly dismissed. It was making Alfred so nervous that he finally blurted out, "What?! Please my husband, tell me what troubles you!"

Ivan gave a sigh as he looked into distressed blue eyes and asked the burning question that has been on his mind, "Alfred... where is the wedding dress I gave you?"

Alfred looked scared and began to babble excuses and try to distract Ivan, but the giant would not be deterred. Ivan continued in a low, sad voice, "I found a picture of it... destroyed on your body this morning in my room. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me who destroyed it. Please don't lie my love, it would break my heart."

Alfred's voice caught. His eyes watered and he opened his mouth to lie, but something in Ivan's eyes caused him to say, "Arthur."

Ivan gave a heavy sigh and said, "I presumed. I know men of his kind..." He should have taken a picture of the boy in the dress.

The boy smiled sadly. "My master can be...difficult at times. He means well, he truly does." It made him sick to spit out those lies. He had to do what needed to be done. He couldn't tell him the truth. What difference would it make anyway?

The large Russian sighed heavily, knowing the child would never sass his master. For that he would let the lie slide. Instead he decided to think in the positive. It was hard to do since he had been beyond pissed since that picture showed up. The dress was draped over the poor boy before him. The lovely stitching destroyed by uncaring hands. Soft frail skin peeking out from the cruel gashes in the white silk fabric. It was not the dress that truly angered him no, it was the broken look in the child's face. A look he knew so well. it was the very look he had gazed upon in the mirror after his mother had passed. Now that was something he himself did not wish to think of nor dwell upon. It brought back too many sad memories.

"Please tell me, what are you thinking right now. Be truthful." he really did want to know. The boy was after all difficult to read. This upset him. He had always prided himself on reading other's expressions, knowing exactly what they were thinking. This boy was something completely different. Everything about him was a guessing game. As soon as you figure one thing out about him, three new questions arise.

Alfred looked into those amethyst eyes. No one ever asked what he was thinking. Why would anyone want to know what he was thinking. Who truly cared what a whore was thinking? Though, he would humor the Russian. "Well, I am thinking of my brother. I have been here for a week. A full week away from my brother. We have never been apart this long before." The other smiled at him.

A kind smile found it's way to Ivan's lips when the music changed a new song.

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme.  
>Remember me to the one who lives there... She once was a true love of mine..."<p>

Ivan hummed the song while he twirled his lover. The song had always interested him. The way the song was two other songs woven together. The one first heard was a simple tale of asking a woman to weave and create clothes for her lover, while the second one hidden underneath the first was about the killings performed by soldiers in a "fight for a cause they've long ago forgotten." It reminded him of the child dancing with him. On the surface a cheerful whore with no love for anything but pleasures of the flesh and the money gained from such activities. But peel past that and you see someone who has sacrificed all their life to protect and help others. Forever selfless and believing there is no worth in himself other than to be other's bitch.

Ivan was going to change all that. No matter what.

**A/N**

**I'm going to end the chapter here. Why, not really sure but more to come I assure you. LOL. I have to give a shout out to my Partner in crime 91redroses. I loves ya girl! And thanks to all my loyal fans who are so patient with me and the updates. Thank you so much.**


	29. Guardian Angel

It was odd really. How he regretted having to leave the Russian for some other bastard who seemed to undress him with his eyes. Alfred knew this man would never pay the high price for him. His short gray hair was caked in grease and his suit was no less than three years old. Unlike the last dick he was forced to dance with, this one seemed to love his cologne a little too much. It was so over powering that he had to force himself from making a sour face.

Once the dance ended he bowed slightly to the man, thanked him for the dance and wondered off to find someone else. In his search he saw Lovi looking toward the room off to the side where Arthur has his guests sign the papers. The Italian's face was twisted somewhere between anger and concern. Something was wrong, truly wrong, especially since Feli was nowhere to be found.

"He's a been in there for a sometime." Lovi whispered. He turned to look into Alfred's eyes, his own chocolate one's glazed over showing he was close to tears. "That bastardo Antonio is a in there as well." he bit out the Spaniard's name.

Alfred felt his heart sink. What the hell was Antonio doing here? He was banished after he had harmed Feliciano, wasn't he? They both knew there was nothing they could do. "Loviano, relax. They must be talking about what had happened that day..."

The other grew angry at the comment. "Is a poor reason. If that be a so why I no in there with him?!" he growled at the blonde. He didn't like it. Nothing ever good came from that room. The last time something like this happened, Alfred had joined them. Were they planning on someone else to join them since someone else was going to leave? Lovi hoped not. It was hard enough for him to watch their master brake the strong will of the blonde before him to nothing. It had been hard to watch.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. Though, I am sure it has nothing to do with Feli." He gave a reassuring smile that seemed to relax the Italian, if only a little. It was not long before Lovi was asked to dance. His blue eyes narrowed at the room. Something didn't sit well with him. There was a cold chill emanating off of that room. What was he to do? What could he do? There was no time to dwell on it. There were people to entertain. Yet, Alfred knew whatever it was would happen soon. After all Arthur was not a patient man.

Feliciano trembled. His Master Arthur was in the room cleaning blood off his hands and didn't seem satisfied still. Not a Good Sign. Antonio (the man who loved his brother) was there and seemed nervous... also Not a Good Sign. He gulped and hoped that whatever Arthur wanted it wouldn't hurt anyone too badly. Feliciano didn't even bother to hope that no one would get hurt. That would be foolish.

Arthur gave a slow sigh as he cleaned the last bit of blood from his hands. He said with little inflection, "That bastard bled like the pig he was. God! It was bloody everywhere. It will take at least two days to get that room clean... inconsiderate fuck." He turned his attention to his Italian whore and his Spanish pawn, "I have a job for you two. It is fairly simple so even you idiots can do it: Feli, darling, I want you to distract Alfred while Antonio here puts a drug in his drink. You then offer the drink to him, Feli, because Alfred wouldn't trust a drink from Antonio. Once that's done you are to signal me by fluttering your fan in front of you face five times, close it, and then do it again three times. Everyone clear on the plan, or do I need to get out puppets because you are both too stupid to understand words?"

Feliciano shook with both fear and anger. Why did his master want to Drug Alfred? Alfred was doing well; he wasn't fighting or hurting anyone (not counting those who tried to hurt him). What on earth could he want to do to that poor child now? The young Italian stood there looking into his master's eyes. Eyes he had once found to be so kind. Eyes of a man he secretly would call his father. Now they were no more than strange orbs that held such cruelty and hatred of a boy with so little in this world that he would threaten the child's only love just to control him. Feliciano could not stand it. He refused to. It was wrong, he knew it. Everything was wrong about what Arthur was doing to Alfred. The others including himself had chosen this path, Alfred had this path chosen for him. Feliciano stood up then, amber eyes narrowed in anger. "No. I will a not hurt him for you a sick pleasure." he could tell by the look on his master's face that he was trending on already thinned ice.

Arthur was far from in the mood to play games with this Italian brat. He was already irritated at what he had to pay to clean the room soiled in the foul man's blood, the one whom had caused trouble in his own house. A deep sigh and a shake of his head. "Vargas I am in no mood for your games..." the look on the others face proved it was no game. He slammed his hand on the table, knocking off some papers and useless decorations. "Damn it you will do as you are told! I not fucking playing games anymore!" he gripped a handful of the brown shit colored hair and pulled it back forcing a yelp out of the younger male. "Listen love, if you don't do it then I'm demoting your brother to a class three and you know exactly what those men will do to someone as cute as him right?"

Tears streamed down Feliciano's face. Class Three's were sent to groups of men. They were usually not good looking enough to be Class Two or not skilled enough to be Class One. So if a Class One was sent to the Class Three hall, he would be torn apart. Feliciano had no choice but to be tray his friend for the safety of his fratello. "Si..." he spat out and was released.

"There's a good lad now, be off with ya! I have things to attend to." he moved to his opium pipe before heading back to his seat beside Francis. The other was concerned but Arthur paid him no mind. He had important business to watch unfold. After all, he had to make sure Alfred was to remain forever his.

Feliciano and Antonio walked out of the room and looked over the glittering, dimly-lit ballroom. Antonio's eyes searched for his beloved Italian, but when he heard the quiet crying he looked over to Feliciano. The little Italian was a wreck. His eyes were overflowing with tears and mucus was running down from his nose, over his hand that was up covering his mouth and trying to stifle his cries. Gently, Antonio picked up a napkin and used it to clean the Italian's face. The Spaniard cooed, "Don't cry, dear. You are not as bonito when you cry. Here, give me the bottle and I will do all the nasty work while you just try and make Alfred a little happy, si? I know you must feel terrible about this, but think of Lovi. At least Arthur would never make Alfred a Class Three... and who knows? Maybe Arthur doesn't plan for anything TOO terrible to happen to the golden child. We can hope?"

Feliciano sobbed out, "I-it's not a fair! Alfred is a good person. He's kind and gentle and suffers a so much a. I wish a I could a help him."

Antonio smiled gently and gave the upset Italian one last hug before pushing him softly away. He said, "Go to Alfred. Be a friend now and later. He will need a friend. You can explain why later. I'm sure he will forgive you."

Feliciano turned and walked towards Alfred and thought, "Si, he will forgive me... but will I ever forgive myself?"

Almost instantly Lovi ran over and held his dear little brother close to him. He cooed softly with a small smile on his face. Feli seemed happy about it, because he was almost back to being his carefree self. Instantly Lovi's chocolate brown eyes locked onto Antonio's with deadly intentions clearly read with in them. Yet, even now Antonio had to admit how lovely that Italian man was. How his brown eyes which resembled elegant chocolates would melt you from on glance, how is fine hair hung elegantly from his head with that stubborn curl adding to his overall adorableness. Even frowning he was beautiful, but nothing matched his smile which was so rare to catch. "What a you want Bastardo?! You a make my fatello cry? Why you a no leave us alone?" he hissed.

Antonio looked to Feliciano who held onto his brother tightly. The old Spaniard smiled before winking at the amber eyes brunette and walking away. He wouldn't drag that boy into this. Hell he didn't even want to make that blonde boy Alfred suffer like he had. Yet, he had no choice if he wanted to help Feliciano protect Loviano.

He looked around the room, searching the sea of heads for the one that belonged to his target. He found him, sitting at a table chatting with some potential buyers. He slowly made his way to him. To him, it was amazing how the boy was able to talk to men nearly three times his age without them losing interest, how he handled their clearly unwanted touching so professionally (was that the right word to use?). Even with a forced smile he was lovely with in the candle light (though he was not exactly what Antonio was into, not like Lovi). Though what amazed him the most was how the slightest turn of the head, the gracefulness of his waving hand, the slightly parted lips all added to his charm and appeal. The Spaniard could see that each movement was carefully calculated by the child. To him, it seemed as if he had spent hours in front of a mirror practicing each and every movement until it was absolute perfection. That's why it was breaking his heart to watch such an angel fall at his hands.

Antonio quickly thought up a plan to get Alfred to take the drug without Feli getting involved. The Italian had suffered enough and Antonio could get Alfred to drink without needing the Italian. Hopefully that would be good enough for that English bastard. He palmed the little bag filled with drugs and began his act.

Antonio moved up behind Alfred and clapped him on the shoulder. He gave a loud, cheerful shout, "Hey Alfredo~ How have you been amigo? Been a good little bonita, si? Ah! What are you drinking? Don't mind if I have some? No? Gracias." All was said in the manner of rapid-fire gunshot, giving no time for his golden victim to protest or think of a way to escape. Antonio took a quick gulp of the liquid before spitting it out and gagging. He cursed, "Mierda! This is terrible! So bitter. I know! Sugar, you are too sweet Alfredo to be drinking something so sour and bitter... you will spoil that golden disposition." Antonio grabs two sugar packs and slips the bag of drugs in between them. With fast movements he rips open all three bags and the white powder of the drug mixes and falls into Alfred's drink along with the sugar. Antonio grabs a spoon and mixes the drug into the drink. Now to get Alfred to drink.

Giving Alfred the cup, Antonio smiles and says, "Now try that! I am sure you will like it better now that I have made it sweeter to match that smile of yours." He feels Alfred stiffen next to him and sees the hesitance and distrust in deep blue eyes and speaks fast, "Come now... you don't want to insult a customer, do you?"

That is enough; Alfred quickly drinks the entire cup and the drug.

The dark deed was done.

Alfred glared at the Spaniard, not truly trusting him. How could he trust that bastard after what he had done? It didn't matter, he wouldn't dwell on it. Not this close to seeing Mattie again.

He instantly heard gasping from his guests. Bewildered he felt a blush come on and rose his long sleek the hide his face. What were they gasping bout anyway? What did he do? One of the men took his free hand and held it. This man was young and good looking, a rarity for his profession. The man's gray eyes looked into his own causing Alfred's blood to heat up and his adorable pink dusty blush turned as red as a roses petals. "Please! Don't hide that smile from us! Do it again!" He spoke, his voice soft and smooth like velvet. The others there nodded in agreement. That was all? His smile? The young blonde shook his head slightly, disapproving noises soon followed. "Come one why not?" the man pouted.

"I-I…" he was feeling weird now, kinda dizzy, but he blamed it in the lack of light. "I can only smile like that when I'm happy." A skillful plan of mystery, throw some clues and have them begging for more.

"Then pray tell us fair maiden how to make such happiness appear once more upon thy lips." The man was trying to sound like Shakespeare, trying to seem alluring with his use of a romantic speech well known through Romeo and Juliet.

Alfred sighed, knowing what the man wanted. It was rare to have to talk like this to someone, though it only happened when the men were not only well educated but well cultured too. This rare combination is what stuck out with the young man but other than that he was nothing more than that he was just like the others, faceless businessmen whom he cared not to remember the name of. "The happiness of my lips? Pray tell me good sir how you doth wish to see it? I can try to replicate such an act if you should so wish it of me." A dash of false ignorance never hurt anyone.

It only served to please them even more. "Fair maiden such kindness is too much for thee heart to take. Yet, not through falsehood shall thy beauty shine as brightly. It will be meager candle light to thy last bout of lovely sunshine that passed across your lips for just that instance. A flash of light blindingly beautiful as it was so short, surely you do not wish to tease us so?"

This time it did not come from the young man before him, but from someone he knew well. He did not turn to him to answer the question but simply look upon the crowd. "So simple is it to smile when one wished not to offend. Truly an effort to shine blindingly when thee heart starts to wither and die from such false hopes of true joy."

"Then pray tell, why thy heart is withering? Is it that thy heart is no long yours to hold?" Everyone seemed far more interested in the boy now. More men had gathered to watch and listen to the young child who held their attention so well. "Yet, not by a lover I can tell. Doth thine heart belong to thy kinsman, thy twin brother?"

All eyes lay upon Alfred, he was smiling sweetly, causing them all to gasp at the sight of such beauty. "Seeing through my heart once more, Yao? My brother is my sole reason to smile as I do." He stood up and turned to Yao, taking great interest in him. "Pray tell Yao Yao why you doth bring him into our affair?" His smile turned to one of a devious minx. He took to twirling a finger in Yao's long ebony hair. The elder didn't seem to mind. Yet, as Alfred looked into the man's chocolate brown eyes, he found his body heating up. Had he ever realized just how lovely that man looked? The way his hair was always taken care of, today being done with half in a pony-tail. How his body was well defined by the qipào he wore. How the blood red silk fabric illuminating in the flickering light of the candles that seemed to make the five toed gold dragons dance before his eyes? How the gold sash and sleeve trim seemed to be reflecting as the radiant orange light from the rising sun? When had this man become so…attractive to him?

Alfred was not the only one confused with the change; Yao nearly fell out of his seat when Alfred began to voluntarily touch him. Combined with the younger male's far off look and hazy eyes, Yao wondered what was going on with his little golden bride. The child was slowly swaying back and forth as if he were a wind chime moved by some lazy wind. Yao was so caught up in studying his bride that he nearly missed Alfred's mumbled comments.

"So... pretty... no lovely and h-handsome... how so pretty..." the whispered mumbles trailed off and Yao had to react fast to catch Alfred as he pitched forward in his seat. Grabbing the blond prostitute, Yao pulled him into his lap as he tried to steady the seemingly tipsy blond. Flustered Yao could only briefly wonder what the child had drank to get this drunk before thoughts were gone as Alfred ground his bottom onto Yao's hidden manhood. The elder male could sense the jealousy and hate emitting from the other potential buyers but he paid them no mind, instead holding onto his beloved golden lily.

Feli watched with horror filled eyes as Alfred continued to act as if Yao was the only man there, grinding on him and whispering god knows what to him. The other men at the table seemed angry at the loss of attention from their blonde Geisha and looked ready to act on it. That was, until he overheard someone come to his rescue, someone he never imagined.

"You a don't start a no trouble, ugh? Dat man a there is a husband to Alfred, husband getta special treatment, no? Back a off or I will cutta da balls off!" Lovi spat out. He knew something was wrong with Alfred and that back room had something to do with it. Alfred was not himself and thus needed all the help he could get. Lovi owed it to him after all. If Alfred had not told his fratello to back off that day in the kitchen…Lovi didn't want to think about it.

The men weren't ready to back down on the account of some foul mouthed whore who needed to learn his place, until Abel walked over glaring at them almost daring them to try something. That ended it once and for all.

Alfred could feel his body getting hotter by the minute, could feel pressure building inside of him as if he were going to burst. He couldn't understand why, but what he did know was that the only way to make it stop was through the wonderful act of sex. He wanted it and knew Yao was just the man to help him. "Yao Yao, I did not really see you all this week…Where were you?" he pouted. "Don't you like me?"

Yao defiantly knew something was wrong now. He had always had to work for the boy, one of the many things he liked about him. Yet, now he was acting the like a true slut grinding down on Yao's manhood causing him to lose his well-kept composure. Yao would be lying if he said it didn't feel amazing! Though he had to keep calm, there was no sense in angering that fucking Brit bastard, although Yao loved the idea of it.

With a calming smile the Asian man laced his slender fingers into the lovely wheat blonde hair. "Hush, you know I love you. Why do you say what you know to be untrue?"

The young blonde turned his head to the side obviously trying to hide his blushing face. "It's not untrue. I saw you only once before and that was just before the first auction." The boy then looked back at him full of anger. "I told you he would find out! Master is a smart man and he knew."

A heavy sigh left the elder man as he laid his head in the nape of the other's neck. "Duìbùqǐ." ((I'm sorry. (Chinese)). He knew it could not be kept a secret for long, especially with a man like Arthur around. Alfred had wanted to end it, had wanted to leave but he had cruelly forced him to stay and it was Alfred who was forced to pay for his selfishness. That is why he did not make himself known while he hid within the crowd. "Duìbùqǐ."

Arms wrapped around him, holding the Chinese man close. "Méiyǒu shé…me yuánliàng." ((there is nothing to forgive. (Chinese)). Yao could feel soft hands move down his cheek to his chin, pulling it up so his eyes met with those of a lovely summer day. His heart felt ready to burst as he saw the other smiling at him and only him. Yao felt lost in those eyes he had longed for, eyes he thought would never shine as brightly for him as they used to. "Wǒ ài nǐ." Silk lips pressed against his. Yao was stunned at first but responded by deepening and dominating the kiss. The warm sweet taste of strawberries filled him to the point where he was lost in the world Alfred had created solely for them. He never felt this way about anything or anyone. Alfred was his someone. Alfred was his everything. Opium and Gin were nothing but shallow beings compared to the warm sunshine known as Alfred.

Alfred pulled away panting with cheeks dusted with a soft pink, his chest heaving up and down as he struggled to regain his breath. Sapphire eyes half lidded and clouded with lust. All of it for Yao. Never had the boy looked so tempting before. Never had he looked so inviting, so welcoming. "Wǒ ài nǐ?" he repeated, questioning it. As simple a phrase it was it held powerful meaning. Was it true? Could it really be that he felt such a way for Yao even after all he did to him?

"My dear Class Ones come now; it is time for the final auction to start." Arthur called to them as he took his seat upon his thrown with Francis by his side. Alfred huffed as he threw his leg over Yao before fixing his furisode kimono. He took a few steps toward the main staircase before turning back to Yao and giving him a soft smile.

Once all his lovely Class Ones were in place, Arthur began. "It is my honor to have you all here for the final gala. Your contributions have been greatly accepted. I would also like to remind all of the voting as a gift to our lovely beauties before you today." He gestured to Alfred and the others. "With that out of the way, it is my honor to present the ever darling Vash of Switzerland."

Vash stood before them, the center of attention where he was never comfortable. His emerald eyes scanning the crowd of men for the one he hoped would have attended. It was hard to see in the dim light but none resembled _his _favorite. He refused to let his disappointment show as he stood tall and waited for the bidding to start reminding himself it was all for Lili.

"The bid starts at ten thousand." From there men began to shout amounts at him each growing larger.

"Twenty-six thousand!" Vash nearly felt his heart jump from his chest as he frantically searched the crowd for the owner of the voice. No one disputed him and so that man won, much to Vash's happiness. His eyes locked on the amethyst eyes of his beloved that were all but hidden behind his glasses. A small birth mark on the left side of his chin made him look far more sophisticated. A true young lord if one existed in this day. He was smiling at Vash, holding his hand out for him to take and he wasted no time.

Alfred smiled, happy that Vash was with someone as kind as Roderich even if he wanted to portray himself as a hard-ass.

"Now one of our favorites, the Vargas Brothers. These Italians are something of wonder. The elder Loviano is a wild stallion in need of some taming and his sweet little brother Feliciano is just the beauty to do it." They walked forward, Lovi's arms crossed over his chest as Feli gave a sweet smile as he hung onto his brother's arm.

"Fifteen thousand, starting."

The men became more frantic, more giving as they shouted out large sums of money. Feli laid his head on Lovi's shoulder, who in turn ran his hand soothingly through his hair. Feli was upset about what was going on with Alfred. He had told him everything that was said in the room and both knew what was done was done. Nothing could change it. "Alfredo is not a bad person, Feli. He a is a kind man." Lovi whispered. "He a stronger then us all."

"Sold! Thirty-seven thousand." Arthur smirked.

Lovi glared at the man whom came to claim them. A man he had been promised was banished. Antonio walked forward, thanking Arthur before leading them off. "Relax mi amigos. I am doing this so we may talk amigo y los amigos." He whispered.

Arthur waited for them to leave his sight before he gripped Alfred by his wrist, pulling him to the center of the stage. His hand was gripping his wrist with a bruising force. "This one my friends is my most valuable. He knows several languages, has wheat-blonde hair that smells like a warm apple pie, eyes like a summer day and a body women wish they had. He is my youngest and most prized. The bidding for my darling Alfred starts at Thirty thousand."

Shout after shout was heard as he showed parts of the boy's body teasing the men and forcing the price higher much to his delight.

Alfred didn't fight his master. Even if he wanted to he couldn't. His body wasn't responding the way he wanted it to. With each careless caress of his skin, Alfred was thrown into fits of soft moaning. His entire being was now at the mercy of his overly sensitive skin even to the point where his furisode kimono was causing slight waves of pleasure to shoot up his spine. He couldn't understand the shouting anymore, it was all buzzing in his ear. He was barely able to register his master's hand as it slipped in the crease of his furisode and ran up his inner thigh. The feeling sent him spiraling out of control. The warm soft movements sent a rush of hurricane forced pleasure throughout his body causing him to moan loudly. Once the hand was removed he began to pant heavily, wishing for more.

"Sold!" Arthur's voice echoed in his ear. "For fifty-seven thousand!"

The blonde looked to the man whom had won the bid. A man he recognized but could not name at the moment. His short black raven colored hair was illuminated by the candle light giving it an angelic glow. Alfred smiled. The man taking him was an angel, perhaps his Guardian Angel? It didn't matter to him as he stumbled over to the man, tripping in the process only to be caught by his Guardian Angel. He held him tightly, feeling safe and warm in his arms. His Angel picked him up bridal style, holding him as if he were to brake if he were to be moved the wrong way. Content, Alfred buried his head in the nape of his Guardian's neck smiling happily as he did.

Yao watched, shocked beyond all reasoning, as someone he knew, someone he thought he was close to, carry his beloved from the stage. With anger in his heart Yao stood from his chair and followed after the man he thought to be his brother, Kiku.

~£†£~

Gilbert stumbled to the photo next to his nightstand. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and in one hand he held a bottle of German beer. "Mutter…you lied to me! You swore that one I found love that it would be awesome!" Anger filled him as he recalled what the blonde tramp had said. He threw the bottle at the photo making it fall to the ground broken and covered in alcohol. Regretting what he had done, he ran to the photo as if he had wounded his mother. "Mutti! Mutti!" he cried as he gripped handfuls of the shattered glass from the photo, cutting himself in the process. To his eyes, the blood on the image of his mother was hers. Fear and anguish filled him being. "MUTTI! MUTTI no! Don't leave me again! Don't leave me with that monster!" he clung to the photo as if it was the only thing keeping him there. The only thing keeping the monster away from him. "Mutti…I'm so alone…"

Ludwig watched silently. Curiosity peeked as he wondered about his mother. About a woman Gilbert praised time and time again but one he had never known. Would she love him as much as Gilbert claimed she would? He couldn't be sure as he picked his distraught brother from the floor and placed him on the bed. Gilbert held his hand tightly, a silent plea for him to stay. Ludwig did and climbed beside him, holding him close. Gilbert was the only kindness he ever had while growing up. Ludwig had come to believe everyone else were nothing but cold tyrants. That was until he met Alfred. Something was wrong with what had happened. Alfred was not like that! Ludwig vowed to get to the bottom of it and making his brother happy. Starting with destroying the records of the place called Shady Oaks.

**A/N**

**Okay I know it has been a long time to wait but I had a lot of stuff going down at my place. I know it's no excuse but well…Anyway shout out to none other than 91Redroses!** **My lovely partner who helps me write this. So thanks to you girl! SHADY OAKS THAT IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY ON THIS! Anyway…ugh…for the whole Shakespearian part I had just finished reading Act One of Hamlet so I thought it would be fun to do. I guess I should stop rambling so, bye-bye! **


	30. Drink up me 'earties

amiyo mai oriru  
>sakura no uta furueru omoi<br>koyoi izuru tsuki  
>aoku hibiki towa ni kanaderu<br>yowa no koromo matoi aruku  
>juzu no ne wo yurugashite<br>hitomi tojite mo hitomi akete mo  
>kawaranu yami wo sameru<p>

Kiku carried Alfred down the hall, singing softly as he held him close.

Here he was…

With the one person he held so dear…

Here he was…

With him in his arms…

Here he was…

Here he was…

mugen no yami ni oboro zakura  
>suzu no ne wo sasayaita<br>kuchite iru no ka saite iru no ka  
>iro aseta sugata ni inoru<br>kumoma ni arawaru  
>kohaku no tsuki tomoshibi no uta<br>koyoi izuru tsuki  
>aoku hibiki towa ni kanaderu<p>

His soft voice rang as heavenly bells, singing in the purity of the glorious language of his ancestors. Spilling his feelings, his love for the blonde in his arms. Just down the hall…They could be alone then…

jibun no tame ni kagayaku jiyuu ni ikiru koto de  
>michi afuru tsuki no gotoku futatabi hikari kagayaku<br>hirari maiori hana no shizuku hoho wo tsutatte  
>hohoemu anata to kasanaru kage eien ni kagayaku<p>

Kiku walked in and laid the blonde on the tatami mat in the room. It had cost extra but he was pleased with the replication of a Japanese room. From the tatami mat to the katatsu at the far corner of the room where the miya sat waiting for them. With a heavy sigh of relief, Kiku walked over and sat down to pour himself a glass. That's when he started to hear the soft voice coming from the tatami mat.

Every time the dark night descends  
>The song of cherry blossoms flashes through my mind<br>As the night approaches  
>The moon turns blue and echoes the play of eternity<br>The dead of night puts on its cloak and comes  
>At the wavering sound of the beads<br>When you close your eyes, when you open your eyes  
>The unchanging darkness fades<p>

Alfred smiled as he walked over to the katatsu sitting next to his guardian. He was instantly intrigued by the ceramic miya. The small white cups adorned with blue cherry blossoms really caught his eye. The attention to detail was amazing. All the little cups, four in total, matched the larger piece where the Sake was held. Alfred took it with grace and beauty began to pour it into his guardian's cup. Once done he bowed his head slightly before he continued to sing.

In the endless darkness the cherry blossoms fade  
>At the whispering sounds of the bells<br>When they are in decay, when they are in bloom  
>You pray for the fading colors of their petals<br>Behind the clouds the amber moon appears  
>With its song of light as the night approaches<br>The moon turns blue  
>And echoes the play of eternity<p>

His eyes turned back to his guardian with a kind hearted look. Why was this man so familiar? He didn't know nor did he care at the moment. Things were getting odd now. His body was aching with needs and screaming for him to start. He needed to be touched, needed to be taken and used. God help him for he did not wish to taint such purity as his guardian possessed.

For my sake the sparkle of freedom exists  
>Once again, the glittering path shines like the moon's<br>Lightly floating down the drops of flowers touch your cheeks  
>Your smiles overcome the shadows and shines on for eternity<p>

With the end of the song, Kiku felt Alfred reach over and place his hand on his thigh. Instantly, his face dusted with a bright red glow and his body stiffened. Kami-sama! How long had he wanted to be like this? To be alone with his beloved and to…He fell back, spilling his Sake. Alfred had scared the day lights out of him! Why had he been so close to his face? Damn it this was all going straight to his…No! Never mind, he had to keep a level head about all of this. Kami-sama help him for the boy's laughter was that of a child, so pure, so innocent.

"Truly you don't wish to lay on the floor for this, do you?" Alfred asked as he slowly moved to hover above his guardian. His mind was gone, banished by his lust and aching need. His mind was fogged only to be replaced by the instinct of pleasure.

The Japanese male gave a forced smile as his beloved sat on his pelvis looking down at him with bright angelic sapphire eyes that would melt any man's heart. The slight cock of his head made his sunshine hair fall perfectly. Was that a purr coming from him? Damn him to Jigoku! Why was this so hard?! "I-I…" He felt as if a ramune ball caught in his throat, rolling back and forth letting only stutters pass through. "I-I d-don't want t-to…" he was silenced by his love gently sucking on his neck. A wave of intense pleasure shot through his boy releasing a deep moan from the confines of his lips. Closing his eyes tightly, Kiku relished in the skill of the boy above him. It felt so good, so wonderfully sinful! Why had he waited so long to…

He gently pushed Alfred off and sat up. He had to keep a level head. This wasn't Alfred. Something was wrong. Alfred was drugged but with what he didn't know. Yet, he would not be so low to take advantage of him. Even if it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life, so far.

Determination was something Alfred possessed. He was not willing to give up just yet. His body was in a fit and begging him to relieve the stress and pain. God why the hell was he so horny? It didn't matter. He needed this, he wanted this. So, without hesitation Alfred straddled his guardian lacing his fingers in his lovely raven hair. His head was tilted slightly to the side, lips slightly parted in a smile and deep blue eyes looking into those lovely dark orbs. This man was so familiar, yet he couldn't put a name to the face. Perhaps he had been one of the customers earlier in Alfred's life as a whore. Perhaps not. Who knew who cared? Alfred knew how to get what he wanted. Teasingly he moved his lips just close enough to barely touch his guardian's lips. He could feel the warm intoxicating breath on his lips. Oh how it felt so wonderful!

Kiku narrowed his eyes in frustration. Alfred was being too persistent, too tempting! Kami-sama give him strength! He had nearly lost it when Alfred straddled him once more, lacing his fingers so sweetly in his hair sending shivers of pure joy and pleasure throughout his body. Kiku's mind wander and years of reading yaoi manga took over his imagination. Oh what he would do to his beloved if only he was with in his right mind!

He was brought back to reality upon feeling a slight touch to his lips and sweet breath, strangely smelling of strawberries, graze lovingly past his skin. Kiku allowed himself to close his eyes and relish in the feeling and smell of the boy he had given his heart to when he was so young.

Alfred sensed the weakening resolve of his handsome stranger and deepened the brush of lips to a full kiss. Heat laced through his body as apparently a kiss was all that was needed to "awaken" his soon to be lover. The slight man brought his hands up, tangling in Alfred's hair and gentle massaging and tugging. This gentle treatment led to a moan and all the stranger's restraint broke.

Kiku could not take it any longer. Surely the lips of Lucifer could not produce such a sweet sinful seduction. Kiku rolled them over and pressed himself flush against his beloved. Alfred moaned and bucked causing beautiful, heart-wrenching friction between their heated bodies. "He wants this," Kiku lied to himself, "if he didn't, why else would he act this way? Please Kami-sama let him know it is me!" Hands began to frantically search for skin and tug at clothes. Their movement loss grace and slowness as the primal heat urged them to go faster and touch and taste and become animals. A flick of teeth across a clavicle. A moan as fingers lightly scratched over heated flesh. The taste of sweaty skin under a licking tongue. Kiku didn't know where he began and ended. All his world was fixed on Alfred. Every gasp and moan caused his heart to skip. Every touch felt like lightening shooting across his nerves. Life was a feast of the senses and filled Kiku with happiness.

And then that happiness died a sudden death when he heard Alfred moan quietly, "Oh please sir, God I don't know who you are but I need you right now!"

Alfred didn't know who he was. The realization instantly killed Kiku's erection and he flung himself away from Alfred. Scrambling backwards in a blind panic as his heart shattered and his mind ruthless replayed the fact that Alfred didn't know it was him over and over and over again. In the scramble backwards he ran into something that gave a grunt. Looking up, Kiku's stomach dropped and he paled as he saw his older brother standing over him with bored eyes.

Yao gave him a smile that was more suited for a shark about to eat, "Hello darling little brother," Yao cooed. His eyes turned to a panting and needy Alfred, "I see you have bitten off more than you can chew, as usual. Honestly I am unsure what ever gave you the impression that you could handle Alfred's need as a lover. You are too young and impulsive. Leave us now so that I may satisfy my wife and I will forgive you for your attempted transgression. I know my wife is too beautiful sometimes for the senseless and young, like you, to resist." Yao's gaze was cold as he looked into his brother's eyes.

Kiku's heart was racing now. His brother was here…why was he here? Shame soon filled him, body and soul. He looked away from his brother and to his love. The boy was lying on the floor, kimono sprawled out on the floor like flower, his panting only caused him to blush as bright as a rose and his Cerulean eyes half-lidded with sinful lust. He was everything that Kiku had imagined and more. All he wanted now was for Alfred to be in his right mind set. To be _his_ Alfred and not what everyone made him.

Ignoring the frozen child before him, Yao slowly moved toward his lovely wife. It had been nearly a week since they had last been together and he was aching for a reunion. Really, he didn't care if Kiku stayed and watched. In fact, he should _force _him watch as punishment for betraying the family (though Yao could not really blame him). He finally decided simply to let the little bastard do as he wished, as long as he stayed out of his way.

Alfred turned to the door, looking once more at someone he recognized but could not name. All he could say about him was that he looked older than the other and more experience. In his twisted reality something deep inside told him not to trust this man, not to let him get to close because it will only cause more pain. Yet, his need outweighed his reason. He was losing his battle with himself and now…now his mind could only focus on one thing, his need. Yet, before he could move the other man was on top of him, kissing him deeply and passionately sending wave after sweet blissful wave of pleasure shooting through him. The man moved down to his neck, ravishing him and smiling whenever he moaned.

Kiku couldn't take it. He couldn't sit by and watch his brother take his beloved in front of him. He stood then and ran to them, ripping his brother from his beloved and standing defensively between them. His dark eyes locked on the angry Chinese descendant. "Aniki please! Don't do this! Gomenzai!" his voice was faltering, anguish clearly present. No matter how much he told himself that this man was cruel, that this man was his enemy, all Kiku could do is think about his childhood and all this man did for him.

A harsh pain was felt on Kiku's cheek as Yao glared dangerously at him. "It is one thing to disrespect me by speaking that foul language in front of me but to disrespect your elder is sheer dishonor!" He hissed ignoring the pleas.

Rage consumed the younger man now. Yao had always hated him for being of Japanese descent something he was told before he had adopted Kiku. Yet, Yao had taken him anyway and had taught him Chinese in hoped of conforming him. Kiku would never do such. He knew who he was and what blood ran through his veins and he was proud of his heritage. "How dare you lay your hands on me!" he spat out. "It's not like you're doing this for my own good!" he was far gone in his rage seeing only red. "You are no brother to me, you never were!"

"It is my money you used to by him! Damn it Kiku you do nothing but dishonor me and the family! To do this out of spite for some god forsaken reason! How dare you!" another smack to the younger male's face. Yao grit his teeth as he watched Kiku take it like the man he was. "I love him! Does that not matter to you?!"

His pot had boiled over now. He loves Alfred? HE. LOVES. ALFRED?! Kiku stood tall now, staring into his brother's eyes for the first time as a true man. "Aniki." His voice was deep and unnerving like his ancestors before him. "It is improper to speak of things you do not know! Alfred has been my greatest friend for years! I watched him suffer, watched him struggle for everything he has, I watched as he struggled to keep his brother and himself together. When you adopted me I did not want to go, I did not want to leave the orphanage because that was where Alfred was." Somehow it felt good to get this off his chest. It felt good to finally say what he had always felt, had always hid deep inside. "I never wanted to leave the one I love! I have loved Alfred since the beginning, even after I discovered what he was doing I never stopped loving him!" he forced the tears back. "You know nothing of him! I watched him suffer for his brother. I watched as he was used and abused by men like you knowing that if I got too close that I would be the one to watch him shatter before my very eyes." He balled his fists at his side. "I never had the courage to speak up because of men like you. Men like him that drove Alfred to fear even the slightest of touches. I had always loved him, now and forever!" his eyes met with Yao's once more as a man. "I refuse to be the brother of a man like you! A man whom thrives on self-satisfaction!"

The blonde picked up his head. "Brothers?" he whispered. Like him and Mattie, brothers. They were fighting…claiming that they were no longer brothers. All because of him…It disturbed him to the very core that this was all because of him, because of him these brothers were being driven apart. He wouldn't, no he couldn't stand by and watch them fall apart. Though it took all his will power and strength to compose himself as best as he could, Alfred stood and slowly walked between them panting as he tried desperately to suppress the moans that were being caused by the silk kimono rubbing against his hypersensitive skin. He forced his mind to focus on what truly needed to be done. He would not be the cause of the denigration their family.

Alfred managed to stumble between the glaring brothers and got their attention by grabbing a hold of them both. Using their bodies to steady himself, he leaned back and said with a surprisingly even voice, "Stop it. Stop it now."

Both brothers blinked in confusion as the blond continued to breathe heavily and look at them with stern, hazy eyes.

Alfred gulped and forced himself to continue to talk. Right now their family was more important than his body's needs. He said quietly but with authority, "The world is a terrible, horrible place. Everyday you have to go out and fight. Fight against people that will harm you. Fight for food. Fight for money. Fight for the little dignity this world gives you. And some days you win, and you win because you may push someone else out of the way and deprive them of food or money. And some days you lose and you eat dirt and feel your belly crawl like it is filled with worms in hunger. And you are sometimes not sure whether you won or lost that day because every day is dark and when you win you feel dirty for hurting others and when you lose you feel dirty because you lost. But then you go home." On the word "home," Alfred gave each a little shake for emphasis. He continued, voice growing stronger, "You go home and there are people there that make you feel warm and light. People who hug you. People who support you. People who make you feel safe. People who love you and look at you with eyes that say, 'you are worth something, you are important.' And that is when you remember WHY you fight each day. It is for them. They make you stronger when you are tired. They make you happy when you are sad. They make you safe when you are hurt. And they ARE YOUR FAMILY AND THEY ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS IN YOUR LIFE." Alfred was yelling now but he didn't care. These two needed to hear this. "THEY ARE IMPORTANT. AND YOU CAN NEVER FORGET THAT BECAUSE AS SOON AS YOU DO, AS SOON AS YOU DO: the darkness and all that bad that is in life will be there. There will be no safe place, no place to hide and no place to find shelter. So please... I am not worth losing your family. Please," Alfred took both their hands and guided the hands to each other and forced them interlock, "Please, don't give up your brotherhood. Please."

Kiku was moved by Alfred's words. All the boy ever had was his family, his brother. It hurt so much to see him like that, to see him suffering through the haze of the drug to show them the light. The Japanese descendant turned to look at his elder brother. How long had it been since they had become so distant? He remembered what it was like when he first arrived at the mansion with him…

~/-*-\~

"There's a man coming today." Matthew said softly as he looked to his brother who was taking forever on his chest move. "They said he is looking for a boy to raise in hopes of taking over his company."

The elder twin made his move smiling triumphantly. "Check!" he yelled knowing he had Mattie where he wanted him.

"Checkmate." Mattie said softly as he knocked over Alfred's king. "And are you listening to me?" he sighed heavily, wishing his brother would take things more seriously.

The other rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I heard ya." He grumbled at he walked over to get another game. The boxes were old and warn. None of them had all the pieces so they had to use things like metal nails, buttons, pebbles and twigs as pieces.

The younger twin stood up and walked slowly over to his brother, taking hold of his sleeve. "This could be our chance. This could be the family we dreamed about. Maybe this man will…" he was cut off by his brother suddenly hugging him. He could feel the other trembling as he tried to calm himself.

Alfred pulled away and looked at his brother. Such hope, such innocence. It made him smile with pride that he had such a person as his brother. "Mattie, maybe he will…" he ruffled his brother's hair. "And maybe he'll sell you to a circus." They giggled.

It was then that the mistress called for Mattie to take a bath. Letting his brother go with her he turned around smile fading as he flopped on the bed he and Matthew shared. "Do you think he will?"

Alfred shook his head sadly. "No one will take us both. Mattie is too sick and the medicine alone…I hear the mistress talk about it a lot. She has people willing to take him but…" Arms wrapped around him as he cried silently in the welcoming shoulder. "No one wants sick twins."

Kiku sat beside him, smiling softly. "You're not sick." He said placing his hand close to Alfred's and using the other to play with a loose thread on his matted shirt.

"I have something wrong with my blood." He looked at his hand as he did, examining it for all it was worth. "When I get hurt I don't stop bleeding."

The Asian child turned to him with sorrowful eyes. He never knew Alfred was sick too. What else was there that they didn't know about each other? He examined his friend. From the tattered faded blue shirt to the torn sweatpants all he could see was what everyone else saw, a dirty little orphan. Yet, that was merely on the outside. There was so much more on the inside that Kiku admired. Such as the only reason Alfred had such tattered clothes was because he gave the good ones to his brother.

"Well we're in the same boat. No one wants me cuz I'm Japanese." His voice was low and filled with a deep sadness. He was not like the other children and they all made sure he knew that. He even heard people whispering when they came to pick out a child that they didn't want a _Chink_ for a son. He was even asked several times if he was a girl. How could they not tell?! Alfred and Matthew were different. They treated him like a little boy, like their equal. And for that he was grateful to them.

"You have a far better chance than we do. One healthy boy/girl over sick twins. You're the rock to our scissors Kiki." Alfred smiled before he burst into laughter. Kiku soon joined in, laugh and smiling carefree. The true want of a small boy, to be loved and appreciated. To know that you exist and that you matter.

"And as you can see…" the mistress's voice was faintly heard down the hallway. Alfred looked out trying to see if he could find his brother. Sure enough he was there, walking to him with wet hair. He smiled happily and pulled him in the room, sitting him on the bed trying hard to fix him up to look nice.

Kiku backed away and hid in the corner of the closet, afraid of rejection once more. He couldn't handle being called a dirty chink again. He just couldn't look at the potential parents with hope filled eyes only getting cold glares in return. Flipping the thick blanket over his head, he hid in the closet waiting for them to leave.

"Here we have our twins. The eldest there is Alfred, the one with blue eyes, and his twin brother Matthew. I must tell you though that the younger has many expensive medical issues and the eldest is a Hemophilic." Alfred didn't look at the man; he didn't want to remember his face. Yet he could see the wonder in Matthew's eyes as he looked at him with awe and wonder.

"Nihao, you must be Matthew correct?" the man's voice was soft but brimming with authority. He bowed slightly to him before reaching his hand out for a hand shake. Matthew hugged his pillow and Alfred turned around slapping the man's hand away from his brother. An audible slap soon followed. Alfred ignored the pain, glared at the mistress before turning back to reassure Mattie that it was okay.

The mistress turned to the man apologizing. "I am terribly sorry Mister Wang. He is very overprotective of his brother and often lashes out at those he feels would harm him." She chuckled nervously.

Yao looked at her with puzzlement. "And yet you punish him for it? Such is a good trait in my country." He shook his head sadly. "Western culture truly amazes me, so backward."

"Yes quite. Now what do you think?" she turned to Alfred glaring at him, knowing if she didn't he would say what _he _thought of the man.

He looked them over once more before shaking his head. "They are fine boys but their health…" he sighed heavily. "It is not a concern, but I was hoping for a certain kind of child."

Alfred turned to him then. The man would probably like Kiku. "Neehow." He said softly. Yao turned to him quite impressed with the close pronunciation.

"Is Nihao." He smiled down at him.

Putting his finger to his lips, Alfred took Yao's hand and led him to the closet. "Kiku-kun, Shite kudasai detekuru(come out please(Japanese))." He called softly. Yao looked on with curiosity as he watched this young boy speak Japanese to the closet door. "Shite kudasai."

"Arufuredo-chan, Watashi ga kowaidesu(I am afraid)." A faint voice called back. Yao was smiling happily though he didn't know what any of it meant.

The small blonde slid the door open, climbed in and closed it behind him. There were whispers in Japanese heard from the outside and Yao could only wonder what was being said.

Kiku shook under his blanket as he cuddled the stuffed Shiba Inu Alfred had given him when they first met, the one he named Pochi. "I'm afraid…" he whispered. He could feel Alfred climb in under the blanket and take his hand. Instantly he felt his face heat up but he never let the hand go, only tightening his grip on it. "Alfred…"

There was a slight movement in the darkness before he heard the other speak. "You don't have to be afraid. He's a nice man and he's really different from the others." His voice was low, matching Kiku's whispers. "You'd like him I'm sure of it."

"N-No! I don't want to be rejected again! What makes you think he would want me when he didn't want you two?!" his voice never reached more than a hushed tone.

Then he felt arms wrap around him, warm protective arms that melted away all his worries. "What makes you think he won't? And if you are right then you still have us."

He couldn't argue with him. He would never know if he didn't try, right? So what if the man rejected him, he would have Alfred and Mattie still. Either way he would win, but the latter meant he would lose them. He had no time to retort as Alfred pulled him to his feet and slid open the door.

Kiku looked at the man in wonder. He was…Asian. Just like him! He had no idea there were other Asians on this island looking to adopt. His heart raced. 'This is it! This could be my chance at a family.' He bowed lowly to the man, respecting his age and wisdom.

Yao looked on in pure happiness. An Asian child. An Asian male child. Oh how many places had he looked and never thought he would find one. Yet, he was taken back by the cultural formalities the young boy still possessed. He bowed his head slightly back. "Hello, I am Wang Yao. It is a pleasure to meet you…"

"Honda Kiku. It is truly a pleasure Wang-san." And it was from there that Kiku was taken to the Mistress's office where Yao filled out the necessary paper work. Though, Kiku was far from ready to leave his friend. Sneaking out as they were talking, he ran to his room and latched himself onto Alfred. "I don't want to go! I want to stay with you!" he buried his face in Alfred's shirt.

A kind hand pet his hair, trying to stop his trembling. "Come on Kiki, it's a dream come true! Someone wants you. You're going to be a family." He could hear the sadness in his voice. "You have to go, if not then I won't talk to you ever again."

Kiku shot his head up. "N-Never?! That's not fair." He protested. He knew better then to challenge Alfred on that. He was already giving the Mistress the silent treatment for her neglecting Matthew a few years back. He was good on his word and Kiku couldn't live with that. "Fine. I'll go, but I'm coming back one day!"

The blonde pushed him back and laughed loudly, the one he called his hero's laugh. "Only to visit."

Kiku nodded and held out his small finger, waiting for Alfred to wrap his own around it. "Friends forever…" he whispered.

"Friends for life." Alfred replied as he was pulled away and lead to the car.

Kiku looked around the large mansion before deciding to return to his room. It was large and made all sorts of noises in the dark. Fearing demons he took dried beans and threw them in the corners of his room to cast them aside. Though it did little to comfort him as the storm started. A flash of light was surrounded by a large boom that rattled his room windows. It would have been then that Alfred would call him over to the other bed for 'protection'. Kiku knew better than that, knowing full well that Alfred thought it was ghosts doing it. Yet, now that he was alone he knew now he feared the loudness of the booming more than he had ever noticed when he was with Alfred and Matthew.

"Aiya! Afraid of a little storm like this?" a warm voice asked. When Kiku didn't respond he sat on the bed and looked under the covers smiling as he looked in the horror struck face of the child. "What on earth has gotten you so freighted about such a storm, aru?" he chuckled slightly.

The Japanese descendant withdrew further into the covers. "Oto-san and Oka-san…" he stopped there. The only one he ever told this to was Alfred. It was too sad a tale for him to share with this stranger.

Yao climbed in the covers and wrapped his arms around him protectively. "If I remember correctly…Oto-san is father and Oka-san is mother…" he snuggled with the small boy. He had been reading a Japanese language book, hoping to better connect and understand his new family member.

Somehow, this man made Kiku feel safe and happy. Something about him brought out nothing but warmth and comfort. He decided then that he would tell him. Perhaps, this was his destiny. "We were walking home in the storm after a doctor visit…a man came out of a dark alley and told Oka-san to give up her ring and necklace…" he was starting to tremble.

The Chinese descendant frowned, knowing this had no pleasant ending.

The other buried his head in his chest. "He grabbed me and Oto-san got mad. He went for the gun and there was a loud boom…Oka-san was bleeding…Oto-san let go to help but there was another loud boom…" his voice was hoarse with all the emotion he felt. "Oto-san didn't wake up…I tried everything but he…he wouldn't wake up…then Oka-san…she was crying as she held me…I heard her heart and then after a while it stopped…she wouldn't wake up…they just wouldn't wake up…"

Sadness and horror overcame the elder as he held the poor child close to him. It wasn't fair. Why would anyone rob a child of his parents? There were far too many monsters in the world. "It is sad to say I have no words of comfort for you…but I will say this, Though you have lost one family you gain another. I am willing to take that responsibility and joy that man robbed your parents of. I will be the one to raise you, care for you and love you in their place, if you will let me."

Kiku smiled happily accepting the new man as family. The family he was so wrongfully robbed of. "Hai, Oto-san…"

Yao laughed. "Aiya, not Oto-san…call me Onii-san!"

"Hai, Onii-san."

~/-*-\~

The younger Asian male looked up at the other in the way he had long forgotten, with respect. This man had taken him in, given him a home, a family, even allowed him to visit his friends in the orphanage, the man who was raising him to take over the company and make something of himself. Wang Yao the man who allowed him to keep his last name in honor of his parent's memories. Why was it that this man was one of the obstacles keeping him from his beloved?

"Onii-san…I care deeply for you, for the family but I cannot look back on my feelings for him. I have loved him for so long that it hurts." He fell to his knees and bowed as lowly as he could to his social superior. It did not hurt his pride to do this; Yao was a man worthy of it. A man that Kiku one day hoped to be. "I beg you Aniki, so not take him from me and divide our family. I mean no disrespect nor do I wish to dishonor you or the family when I ask this of you."

Yao looked on as he thought of what to do. Keep the boy he loved and lose his brother or lose his love but keep his brother? He didn't know what to do, what could he do? He had given so much. Since growing up in a small village in China, fighting to travel to a country with a good University and becoming a doctor at the age of twenty-five, fighting to take over one hospital after another to get where he was today was no easy feat. Yet, he had done it. Giving in to so much, making sacrifices just to keep his status. Was it so wrong to want something for himself for once? Was it so wrong for him to find happiness with his beloved blonde? His eyes wandered to Kiku who remained bowing before him, waiting for a decision to be made. Never before had Kiku been so passionate about something. He took a deep breath before kneeling to his brother. "Kiku…be good to him."

Instantly Kiku hugged his brother shouting his praises to the heavens. He was far too overcome with joy. He turned to Alfred a large smile on his face as he did. "Alfred! Did you hear?!" his joy died as he looked at his beloved. His face was pale and his eyes seemed to roll in the back of his head. "Alfred!" he ran to him just in time to catch him. Laying the blonde's head on his lap he quickly set to checking his pulse, eyes and skin.

The elder Asian male watched as the years of medical school he had sent Kiku to pay off. He was calm and collected as he checked the boy's vitals. He of course already knew what was happening. "Kiku, relax." He said as he sat next to him.

"They drugged him! Why would anyone want to…Teme-desu ne!" he growled as he pet Alfred's soft blonde hair. "I can't be sure if he will be alright…"

Yao placed a caring arm on his shoulder. "Shi, he shall. Aiya! The drug was originally designed to give older men the ability to get an erection but not to have it last more than an hour or two, aru. It worked well as an aphrodisiac but…" he ran his hand through his hair. "The drug made out as a better date-rape drug then a male enhancement drug. It doesn't harm much when entered into the system. Side effects are unconsciousness and memory loss."

Dark eyes widened at that. "How bad of memory loss?"

"The night before will be nothing more than a blank slate. I pulled the plug on it, not wanting it to get out to the general public. Aiya! Someone got out and replicated it!" he grit his teeth. It was his fault. Had he not made the drug to begin with…

Kiku smiled as he lowered his head to the boy, where their lips nearly touched. "At least he will be okay." As much as he wanted to kiss those lips again, he didn't. Picking him up bridal style he walked over to the futon and laid him down. Slowly he untied the layers of the obi and set them aside neatly. He kept his eyes fixed on the angelic face as he pulled the furisode from the limp body. His eyes darkened as he saw the various marks on the boy, but mostly that horrible bite mark on his neck. Whoever was responsible would pay dearly, that was a promise. He then laid it back over him like a blanket. "Rest now, tomorrow you will be able to see your brother again."

~/-*-\~

Toxic green eyes narrowed in anger. All that money spent on that stupid drug to try and turn the Chink brothers against each other just to have that foolish boy ruin it. God this boy just knew how to get under people's skin and control them. A glass object was thrown and shattered. A soft grunt was heard along with chains rattling.

He stood up and walked over to the man chained to his wall. "It's a bit of a shame really…you were such a good customer." He looked down on the foul man whom had laid his ungrateful hands on _his_ Alfred. "Yet, you soiled my honor by harming such perfection" The fear filled eyes did nothing to him as the muffled screams rang out in the sound proof room. He moved over to the wall and pulled off an elegantly decorated red hat that held thick white feathers. "Captain Kirkland at ye service." He chuckled darkly as he gripped the long sword at his side. A bright yellow light flew by and he smiled. "Ah Tinkerbell! Ye come back for a visit?" soft bells. "Oh aye, he deserves it. Lay'en his foul hands on me Alfred." More bells. "Oh Tink, this be no place for a fairy and a lady one at that." He shooed her away as he walked over to the disgusting creature who dared to call himself a man.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirates life for me." He sang softly as he bit the cork of the bottle of Rum in his hand and spit it out at the man. Taking a swig before laughing. "

"We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.<br>We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."<p>

He dragged the blade across the man's back causing him to scream in agony.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
>We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.<br>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
>Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.<br>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."

Another cut and some blood spat out onto his red coat.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
>We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.<br>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
>We burn up the city, we're really a fright.<br>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."

He cut off the man's thumb and kicked it across the room, not caring if the blood stained his leather boots.

"We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves.  
>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.<br>We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."<p>

This time he dragged the sharp blade across the man's face leaving a nasty scar and the man muffling something that sound as if he was begging for his life.

"We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.<br>Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,"

He knelt down looking the man in his eyes smiling madder than a hatter.

"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."

Arthur placed the sword to the man's neck only getting frantic muffled pleas as a response. "Tell that rat Bastard in hell, even if it were he that dared to touch _my_ Alfred…That even he would die a brutal death." A slow slice across the jugular and the severing of the Coronary arteries causing blood to shoot all over the room, his coat and his face. Soon there was no more fighting nor sound from the man as his head fell limply.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirates life for me." He stabbed the sword clean through the man's skull and lodged it in the floor of the room. Chuckling like a mad man he took another swig of his Rum.

"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."

**A/N**

**O.o I have nothing really to say about Arthur at the end I really don't. The cheeky Brit even threatened the devil himself! GAHHH! Arthur is so fun to write and speaking of writing guess who gets a shout out again…and No 91redroses I do not overdo it when I praise you! I do what I'z wantz ta! LOL. Anyway shout out to **_**my**_** 91redroses! Mine, no one else's! Why cuz I take all of her you go home now!The song is Rin "Sakura Sakura." okay it has come to my attention that Google traslate has let me down yet again. I can not change it cus I am not very fluent in Japanese yet, I'm working on it. To those who pointed out that I had Kiku call Yao "Onee-san" meaning Older sister I am sorry and will not attempt writing Japaneses so late at night again. I have made the changes and thank you for that info. I am ashamed of my error and feel as if I dishonored the basic Japanese that all anime fans should know. Figures I can spell the Japanses curse words right lol. Thanks again and I will work hard to do better.  
><strong>


	31. The Cost of Freedom

Violet eyes fluttered open as the sun peeked through a dark curtain. Happily he stood from his bed and flung the curtains open letting the sun light wash over him and warm his body. It had been so cloudy since Alfred had left and now it only seemed fitting that the sun would shine so brightly, the perfect day to return home. Matthew looked out at the snow covered yard and out to the street beyond the large gate. Some boys ran by holding what looked like hockey equipment, a good omen if he should think it. The smell of frying bacon filled the air and assaulted his nose forcing his mouth to water. Today was going to be perfect.

Throwing on a white turtle neck and a hockey jersey with his favorite team the Chanucks he walked down the strairs to see everyone else already there. Mei, Mao and Lili all sat together on the couch whispering to each other. Mei and Lili giggled but Mao simply shook her head. Im Young and Toris were bickering over what spices to add as Kaoru and Eduard fiddled with their laptops (playing some game he guessed). Raivis was helping Belle set the table as they happily chatted away. It was heartwarming to see them all together. To Matthew, his family was growing and it was all thanks to his brother, his twin.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice an angry Toris walking up to him. "You shouldn't be out of bed without taking your medication!" he scolded trying his best to impersonate Alfred.

It only served to make the blonde laugh as he strolled over to the kitchen for a glass of water. "I'm sorry, it can't be helped, eh?" Taking the pills from Toris he gulped them down with the water before sitting at the table beaming with joy. "Alfred comes home today! One week apart and it feels like a life time more I have to wait for him."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Sound like you're in love with him." That comment earned him a glare from Mao but fangirl eyes from Mei.

"You know, some people believe twins are lovers who died before they could marry. Perhaps that is why you two are so close!" She giggled.

Mattie blushed brightly at the thought. How could that even be? He never thought of Alfred that way…

"Mei you have been reading too many of anh lớn's manga." Mao scolded knowing full well what kind of things her elder brother was into. "Why he likes that sort of thing who knows."

"What kind of things?" Lili asked in her soft childish voice.

All of Kiku's siblings blushed a deep red as silence broke over them. What were they to tell her? She was clearly too young to know the truth but they couldn't lie either. Damn they were in a bind.

"Well you see, you know those sappy romances where the men and women fall in love…" Im Young said as if it was something as casual as explaining why the sun rises and falls each day. "Sometimes men don't like women and so they seek out other…" Mao grabbed his ear and gave it a rough tug. "OWWWWW! What was that foooooooooor?" he whined.

"Sometimes you say the dumbest shit. Honestly where is your self-control? How old do you think she and the other are?" Her eyes narrowed to daggers warning him to say something that would set her off.

"She's eighteen, right? Him too?" he pointed to Raivis who was now next to Lili.

Toris shook his head. "Raivis is only fifteen and Lili is fourteen. Honestly did you think we were all over age?"

He quickly shook his head. "Mei is only 17. Mao turned 18 a while back…I'm 19 and KaoKao is 20."

Kaoru loomed over his brother holding a knife. "What did you call me?" he asked in an overly disturbingly calm voice.

Trembling he waved his arms in front of him. "I-I mean Kaoru! KaoKao sounds too much like CowCow." He gave a nervous laugh before running to the other side of the room screaming "Uri nara Mansae"(Hooray for our Land( hetalia Wiki)).

Matthew smiled happily. Nothing was going to bother him. Nothing, because today was the day his brother comes home and he would be there to greet him with open arms and a bright smile on his face.

~/-*-\~

Kiku woke up at six, just as he did every morning. He sat up in his bed and stretched his arms as he did every morning. Yet, this morning he was far more content to wake for sleeping peacefully to his right was the one person he had always wished he could wake up to. His blonde angel that seemed so peaceful in his sleep that it almost seemed as if heaven it's self was smiling down on him. The soft golden light that shown through the window illuminating the blonde hair in a halo like fashion, his skin glowing like the celestial maidens of his countries ancient legends. Such perfection and beauty that the truest of ironies was that he himself could not see it. Perhaps it was because he was blind to his own perfections? It didn't matter not now, not in this moment of perfection. Alfred was here next to him and he himself was next to Alfred. Nothing else matters, not now, not in this perfection.

The scent of Green Tea filled the air and Kiku could not help but smile happily. It had been so long since he had last been engulfed by the loving scent of his Onii-san's Green Tea. Happily he looked to the katatsu where his Onii-san sat pouring a pot of tea. "I must admit, you two are adorable together." His voice was soft but remorse was ever present.

Yao looked over Alfred with eyes heavy with longing and sadness. Kiku's breath caught in his throat from the look of naked pain on his older brother's face. Yao seemed rooted to the floor against his will as his body trembled. Yao's voice shook with the tension inside him, "Kiku... please take care of him. I love him deeply and it is because of that love that I release my claim on him."

Kiku's eyes widened as he looked with disbelief at his older brother. Yao, seeing the shocked look, gave a wry, angry chuckle. "I don't deserve him," Yao said with regret, "I had my chance to provide for him and to be a good, loving husband to him, but I failed. I listened to the siren call of drugs and under their influence, I did terrible things to Alfred. Instead of giving my home to him as a sanctuary, I used it as a trap to force him to give more of himself to me. I knew I was doing wrong, but I couldn't care... and it is because of those actions that I now look at myself and realize I cannot be his lover and equal. However, I see the way you look at him... and I trust you to take care of him and love him where I can't." All throughout his confession, Yao looked at the wall, but now he turned cold eyes to his younger brother. He warned, "But know this, little brother, if you can't care for him or fall into the trap of abusing him... then I WILL take him from you. That is a promise."

Kiku gulped and nodded.

Yao sighed and turned, "I shall leave you now... Love him little brother. He deserves it."

It was then that Yao stood up and slowly walked past the sleeping form below him. It hurt just knowing that he had used Alfred just as everyone else had. The boy had trusted him, cared for him in a way but he had taken advantage of him. For that, there was no forgiveness. He could never take back what he had done, not now not ever. Thus, he had given up his claim in hopes his younger brother would give the boy the love he needed most. Though he would keep to his word, if Kiku ever lost his way, if he ever hurt the boy as Yao himself had, then he would be sure that would never happen again. Yao would be sure to go home and pray that no further harm would come to the boy.

Once Yao was gone Kiku took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Yao had never been so forth coming about anything other than his studies. Kiku was always good at reading the atmosphere of any situation, sometimes it was hard with Alfred, but he could tell how truly torn his Aniki was inside. That all was his own undoing at that is why he was so willing to give up Alfred. In the simplest terms, he felt as if he did not deserve Alfred and surprisingly, this saddened him greatly. Yao had never asked much of anyone, had never been a cruel tyrant like most were lead to believe, he had worked hard for all he had, had given so much to others and yet, the one time he acts selfishly he denies himself the one thing he wants more than anything because Alfred deserved better than what Yao could give him. Had Yao gone for help with his drug and alcohol abuse then perhaps he could pursue the boy once more. Was that not within his grasp or is it that both are part of his life so much he could not change it? Kiku truly hoped not, for his Onii-san's sake.

He sighed and shook his head unsure of what to do and how to feel about his Onii-san's surrender of Alfred to him. Pouring himself some more tea he was soon lost in thought of what to do and say to his Onii-san and even more so to Alfred when he woke.

The smell was heavy in the air. Alfred shifted on the futon and nuzzled his head deeper into the pillow. It was the smell of tea, no doubt green, with jasmine and honey. It was the kind of tea his...He shot his head up and looked around the room, his eyes fearful and searching frantically for the man whom was his husband for the night. When his eyes caught sight of him he could no longer fight the tears. He fell to his knees and bowed on the floor as low as he could go. His tears flowing silently from him. "Duìbùqǐ! Qǐng yuánliàng wǒ, wǒ de yúmèi, wǒ yīnggāi yǐjīng zhǔnbèi nǐ xǐng lái de shíhou, wǒ zuì qīn'ài de zhàngfū. ((I am sorry! Forgive me for my foolishness; I should have been prepared when you woke my husband (Chinese))." He clenched his teeth as he heard the man set the tea cup down on the able.

Kiku looked toward the blonde as soon as he heard shifting in the bed. It upset him to see how frantic his beloved was acting. He was acting as if he would be feed to Gojira because he was no awake before him. Was this how it was here in the den of sin? If so the Japanese man could do without it. There was no reason for Alfred to fear him. He would never hurt him, at least not on purpose. Though, he understood what Alfred had said (Yao had taught him Chinese for several reasons)and it unnerved him.

Kiku reached out to gently touch his beloved and softly said, "Alfred... don't be like this. It's okay, no one's mad at you." Touching Alfred filled Kiku's fingertips with warmth. The Japanese man nearly cried from happiness to touch his Alfred like this. When they were younger, Alfred was very physically affectionate with everyone, but since he had started working for this horrid hellhole, only Matthew still got hugs and kisses and was able to freely touch Alfred. Everyone else was held past arm length and it hurt Kiku. He understood why, but that didn't make it hurt less.

Lost in his joy, Kiku didn't notice Alfred's slowly tensing body. How Alfred's eyes traveled slowly up his body to see his face. How Alfred's face switched from confusion to horror to anger. When Alfred's eyes finally confirmed that "husband" was Kiku, his body felt as though ice had replaced his blood. A cold numbing effect zipped through him and everything became more distant. 'Ah,' thought Alfred faintly, 'This is what it feels like to be betrayed by your best friend.'

His voice came out surprisingly smooth and calm, "What are you doing here Kiku?"

Kiku snapped out of his joy and replied, "Well I'm here-"

"Did you come to buy me?" Alfred interrupted with that same calm, smooth voice.

Kiku began to feel confused and uneasy. Alfred was acting strangely and it somewhat frightened him. Kiku gulped and tried again, "Ah, you see, I came here-"

"Did you come to buy me, Kiku?" Again Alfred stopped him with that cold voice.

Kiku began to sweat and gulped before meekly stuttering, "W-well, I guess, uh, y-yes I did, b-but-"

"So I am your whore now?" Alfred's voice truly distressed Kiku. He had never seen Alfred act like this and wanted it to stop.

Kiku tried to respond to the (hurtful because Kiku could NEVER see Alfred as a whore, Kiku loved the blond and hated that Alfred had to do this) accusation, "NO! You could never be... I would never use you like that!"

Alfred just looked at Kiku like he was lower than scum. His voice, that cold, smooth voice, didn't raise in volume and didn't show any anger but somehow came like a judgement from God, "Kiku... you bought a night with me. I am nothing more than a whore to you now. I thought I could trust you Kiku. I thought you were my friend... I let you into my heart along with Mattie, and THIS is how you repay me? By using this slavery against me? I hate my body and I hate this job. If I could get away with it, I would kill myself rather than be stuck for a second, a moment longer in this living nightmare. You knew this. I thought I could trust you with where I worked. I thought I had someone who would not take advantage of me. I thought I had a friend in you... but instead? Instead all I have done is nursed a snake! A filthy liar who, as soon as he could, bought me for whatever sick amusement was in your head. Well, congratulations Kiku dear buddy old pal of mine. You got my body. Was it worth it? I hope so because that last night was the last. You are dead in my heart now Kiku. Dead and buried!" With that Alfred stood, wrapping the furisode around him, and swept from the room leaving a disoriented and hurting Japanese man inside.

But Alfred couldn't care less about Kiku and HIS pain right now. He was too busy feeling dizzy and sick. The coldness of the betrayal burned him. It was only because Alfred had such great skill that he kept his pain hidden nicely away. And he was in pain. He had TRUSTED that horrid little snake. Trusted him with a place in his heart. And look what that got him? Nothing but disappoint as yet another person in Alfred's life let him down.

Arthur was right. In the end the only person Alfred had was Matthew. And Alfred would do everything in his power not to lose Matthew.

The blonde slowly made his way to the end of the hall where he was able to see Vash and the Vargas brothers talking. They all seemed so excited that it was all over, that they were finally free in a sense. Yet one the Vargas brothers laid their eyes on the blonde all they could feel was the pain of knowing what they had done. Not wanting to wait any longer to see his brother, Alfred exchanged quick pleasantries before heading down the hall to where they were all to meet with their Master.

Arthur sat on his throne speaking silently to Francis who was worried about something. What it was no one could say but time would soon reveal it. As they all took their seats, emerald eyes turned to them and a cruel smile was set in place. His whores all looked so tired and none more so than his greatest prize. Yet he would pay him no mind for now. "I have to say my sweets that you have all worked so hard over this past week and had made us millions; I am in your debt."

None of his lovelies moved or spoke a word. They sat their waiting, wanting nothing more to leave. Though, the Vargas brothers had nowhere else to go, they lived with Arthur.

"Now I know you are all so very tired and so I decided to get on with the prizes. It was very close I have to say, I had to count them three times but the winner was always the same." He motioned for Francis to bring the suitcase forward which held the half a million in it. "It should come as no surprise that our beloved Alfred had won the money prize, congratulations lad." He clapped his hands together mockingly.

The others joined in and congratulated him on winning. Yet Alfred said nothing and didn't even stand to collect it. He had other plans for that money and those plans did not involve keeping any of it. Standing slowly he walked to the front of the throne where his master sat with a raised eyebrow. "Keep the money, my master, in exchange…" he turned to the Vargas brothers who looked on in confusion as to why he would refuse such a sum that would cut his debt nearly in half. He smiled kindly knowing fully well that what he was doing was the best thing he could. "For the Vargas contract."

All eyes lit up and gasps could be heard throughout the room. The brothers were speechless. Unsure if they had heard Alfred correctly or not. Why would anyone want to give up something like that? It didn't make sense.

"Come again lad? Are you saying you want to buy their bloody contract?" It amused Arthur to no end, the fact that the boy was willing to buy the debt of his fellow whores. Yet, how could he refuse so much money?

Turning once more to his master Alfred bowed his head slightly. "Yes, I wish to buy their contract. The purpose is my own business and such is protected by my own contract and if I am not mistaken not against any of the laws you have set into place. The things earned are to be used and secured as my own just cause to which you agreed as a gentleman not to pry into."

Everyone knew Alfred was taking a risk on this. Calling his master out on such and using the protection of his own contract was surely a smartass move and he was biting the hand that feed him but still, he would not back down.

Arthur simply burst into laughter finding it all rather amusing. "Surely you would have made a fine lawyer me boy!" He snapped his fingers and Francis took away the box and brought the contract. "I agree to your purchase." He motioned for the brothers to come forward and the did.

Lovi stood tall and glared at the blonde. "I a refuse! I will a owe this bastardo a nothing!"

"Ve~, Loviano it a nice of him, no? He a our friend and a good man." Feliciano said trying to calm his brother down.

"What is a it you a want from us?!" He hissed at the blonde.

"My reasons are my own." He turned around and took his place once more.

"Well, either way it is paid for." Arthur said handing them a match and their contract.

Feliciano took the match and Loviano took the contract. Was all of this because of them drugging Alfred? Did he know it was them? They couldn't be sure but right now they were able to burn their contract and walk way as free men. Feli lit the match and smiled at his brother as Lovi took his hand. Together they lit the contract and watched it burn before falling at their feet a small pile of ash. Freedom felt so sweet.

"And now since you are no longer my property, you are to be moved out by midnight tonight." Arthur's cruelness saw no end. Yet, what did he care? They were no longer his concern.

"But a where will we a go?" Lovi barked out. Freedom at the cost of a safe home.

Alfred smiled. "You will stay with me. After all I would never turn you to the streets." With that said he told them to leave and pack their bags quickly and thus Feli happily dragged Lovi away to do as instructed.

Arthur smiled and turned to Francis who held two contracts in his hands. This was it, this was what they were waiting for. Someone would be freed. Someone would be freed. Vash knew well that he had no chance against Alfred, but deep down he allowed himself to hope that perhaps he was able to pull this off. That he was able to beat Alfred and win his freedom. That hope that he could finally be a true brother to Lili and gain freedom to protect and care for her as an older brother should.

"It comes to no surprise to me, and things rarely surprise me, that the prize should go to none other than…" Arthur loved to drag things like this out. Filling them with hope and longing just to watch their spirits be crushed before him. Yet it was no surprise who had won.

He stood then and walked forward in front of them both. Vash, one of his oldest and most trusted whores. Never had he let him down and never had he any cause for punishment. A bitch in every aspect of the word. It was funny really, how the boy walked around with a neutral look all the time. Though he was one hell of a fuck.

The Brit extended his hand out, waiting for the winner to claim it and burn the contract but his hand was let empty. This was curious and by all means did surprise the British Gentleman. What was going on in the boy's mind? Why refuse a ticket to freedom?

Vash stared in awe as Alfred refused the hand presented to him and thus the ticket to freedom. He will admit he had a hatred of the other blonde for the few moments when their master's hand had first been extended to him but it died slowly with each moment that passed when the other refused to take the hand. What in the world was going on in Alfred's mind?

A soft smile made its way to his lips. Blue eyes sparkling with unseen kindness. A soft tone echoed in their minds. "I refuse it in favor of Vash."

Green eyes observed the other well, trying desperately to find the trick to this but saw none. Why would he give up both prizes to those who truly did not earn them? Arthur was baffled by this but also joyous. The boy was still his. The boy was forever his. With a snap of his fingers he was given Vash's contract and a match. "Very well. Who am I to refuse you me love?" his voice was lifeless.

Vash's hands shook as he took the contract and the match. Never had he thought he would have such an opportunity in his life. After nearly five years he was finally able to be free and it was all thanks to the very man whom had replaced him. He whispered a soft thank you to the other before watching his contract be consumed in flames. The sight was so beautiful that he embedded each second of it in his memory. He looked to his master, bowed slightly and made his way from the room happy to leave it all behind and never once did he look back.

"I am still trying to figure out if you are truly brave, or just stupid." Arthur hissed as he grabbed a handful of the wheat-blonde hair. "I never thought that you would give up your freedom for another!"

The boy smiled. "Even if I was to take it, you would not let me go so easily. Somehow, you would find a way to take me back am I correct? My contract states as long as I am working for you, my brother is safe from being recruited and/or harmed. The moment my contract is burned, the moment that promise no longer exists. Am I right, Master?" never once did he raise his voice, never once did Arthur sense sarcasm. It was spoken calmly as a mother explaining to her child why it is dangerous to stick forks in power outlets.

A devious smile made itself present on the Brit's lips. So the child had memorized the entire extent of his contract and even knew of the loop-holes that he been purposely placed there. This was quite fun indeed this little game they were playing. He released the boy and returned to his throne. "Take some time to yourself poppet. I say three days' time should be enough to find new Class Ones. Be back on the night of the third day, you are dismissed."

Alfred did not argue and so left. Quickly he made his way to his room to change into something more casual. He looked at all the marks on his body. It was going to be hard to hide them, so he decided to cover himself in bandages and say he fell down the stairs at the airport. It seemed like something he would do. So after what seemed like forever, he finally looked relatively normal-ish and made his way to the front door. The sun was shining brightly and he was forced to cover his eyes. He saw the Vargas brothers waiting for him with Vash, each only having a few bags. He said nothing to them only smiled brightly as he lead them home. Home…that's where Mattie was. Alfred couldn't wait!

**A/N**

**Okay I decided to end it here for reasons. I want to thank all my lovies for sticking with me and putting up with me and none more so than yes you guessed it 91redroses! My lovely partner in crime and my dear friend. She is the one who helps me write these chapters and puts up with my constant nagging, not to mention helps me stay on task even when I am distracted by shiny objects, hehe! **

**A lot going on and a lot more to come. New class ones coming in and can anyone guess who?! Hehe, won't be hard cus they are one of the few countries I have yet to write in this story! Well until next timez and all, Saiya-hime. **


	32. Ich Liebe Mein Bruder

Alfred paid the others little attention as they walked down the sidewalks and toward their new home. His mind was on his brother. A smile crossed his face just thinking of how Mattie would scold him for being so reckless and falling down the stairs. It didn't bother him because at least he would be with his brother. He looked up at the bright sunshine, soaking it up with his entire being. It was warm, showing that spring was near. Perhaps he would even take Mattie out to eat if he was feeling well. Hell he'd invite everyone just because the mood was so perfect.

Suddenly he was pushed roughly against the brick wall on one of the corners of the street with an angry Italian staring him directly in the eyes, chocolate brown orbs trying desperately to hide their fear and confusion. Feliciano gasped at the scene and tried to talk his brother out of whatever he was doing. Loviano ignored the pleas instead deciding to question the blonde once more. "Tell me bastardo, why a in hell do you a buy us?!" he inquired with venom in each word. He could not understand why anyone would pay off such a large sum of debt. It made no sense to him because the money could have been used for his brother.

The blonde just smiled kindly and looked to his friends knowing that Lovi was acting this way out of fear. He could sympathize with him, being an older brother himself. "Do you truly think he would let me go that easily? You all saw just a glimpse of my world, saw him as I see him and you honestly think he would allow me to just walk out that door?" none of them replied and Lovi's grip loosened. "You are the very few people who I dare to call friend. I see how hard you work and how much you care for your families." He was let go and took a few steps before stopping. "You all served him longer then I have so it's only fair I pay my dues." He spun around with his trademark hero smile. "Each of you can now focus on what's important! Loviano and Feliciano you two can go to culinary school and become great chefs! Vash you can go and work to provide for Lili! Hell if you want to you can stay with me rent free! Save up for that operation for her! You said it yourself she needs to spend more time with other women. At the end of the day I lost nothing and gained a larger family."

They all looked to him with wonder. None could exactly tell how the boy's mind worked or how this was okay to him but how could they refuse? Each could not deny that the idea of it was wonderful and that they could live their dreams but it seemed to come at the cost of Alfred's freedom. Yet, he was right. Arthur would never let him go so easily.

Lovi looked away. "I a guess you right." Feli smiled knowing that it was the closest to an apology that he would get.

Alfred's eyes narrowed upon seeing the all too familiar limo pull up to them. He ignored it and began to walk away when the window was rolled down. "You know it won't look right if you walk through the gate instead of drive in with me." Kiku said with his usual neutral look.

It caused him to freeze before realizing that he was right. He had left with Kiku, was supposed to be in China for a week with him and come home with him. Anything else would raise a red flag to Mattie. He looked to the others then back. "Can you give them a ride too? After all they are going to live with me now." His voice was emotionless.

Confused on how that was, Kiku nodded and opened the door. Everyone piled in and sat down with Alfred as far from Kiku as he could be. He ignored the presence of the Japanese man and Kiku decided it was best to just let him cool down. Instructing the driver he stared out the window knowing he would have his chance to explain when they arrived back at the mansion. After all, he could understand how Alfred felt and why he believed he was betrayed. Though, Kiku had no intention of sleeping with Alfred and his reason for even going was because he wanted to know exactly what Alfred's life was like.

The limo pulled into the driveway of the big mansion and Alfred felt as if his heart would explode with happiness. He waited impatiently as the others exited the car before his turn came. The air around him never seemed fresher as he looked out toward the house. "ALFRED!" the cry came from behind him and soon he was pinned to the ground by his brother who was almost in tears. He smiled and cupped his brother's face just relishing in the fact that his brother was really there. Never before had Matthew's eyes seemed so beautiful to him. The younger twin held him tightly fearful of letting him go. "Why didn't you call?!" Mattie cried as he buried his face in his brother's chest. The elder cooed softly to his brother saying that he didn't want to disturb him because of the time difference.

Matthew just sniffed and tried to bury himself deeper into his brother, "Don't care. Missed you and wanted you to call. Ya big jerk."

Alfred gave a small laugh and sat up causing his brother to shift and sit completely on Alfred's lap. Alfred drew Matthew's head back and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss on the forehead and said, "Well... if you think I'm such a jerk, maybe I should leave- OOF!" Before he could even finish teasing his brother, Mattie was back to squeezing the life out of his older twin and crying that Al should never joke like that because it WASN'T FUNNY! Alfred squeezed his brother back just as tightly and said, "Don't worry, you can never get rid of me. You know what they say about twins Mattie, together from birth... together in life... together past death."

A small cough brought the two out of their moment. The twins looked to find the Loviano scowling good-naturedly, Feliciano cooing about how sweet they are, Vash looking embarrassed at seeing such a private moment, and Kiku standing there with a fond smile. Vash, the one who had coughed (he had never been good dealing with emotion and especially outward gestures of affection), said, "Ah. Maybe you could introduce us... Alfred." Vash stumbled a bit on Alfred's name. He wasn't used to be so familiar with other people who weren't his sister.

Alfred gave a small laugh before helping his brother stand up. Leading everyone to the house he had them all sit down in the living room. "I have something to say that is good news for all of us but first I want to introduce everyone first." It took some time for everyone to settle down and say their names and who they were related to. Matthew recognized the names of the Vargas brothers since Alfred had stories about them. "Now that that's done I want to say this. Vash, Lili, Loviano and Feliciano are all going to move in with us." He gave a cheerful smile before looking off to the side at his brother who wore a frown. He knew he was in some deep shit with Mattie. Deciding it was better to get it over with now he followed him up to Mattie's room.

"Damn it Alfred! We can't take care of everyone! Toris and his brothers pay for nothing and he even quit his night job! You can't keep working yourself to provide for everyone, you're only nineteen for crying out loud!" Mattie raised his voice slightly. Four more people under his brother's care meant another Job and more time away from home. He knew his brother well enough to know that he wasn't going to let them pay a dime while living under his roof.

"Mattie you forget I don't pay for this house. As long as I work for Kiki then the house is free and I can use the money for food. Everything is okay." He sat on the bed, too tired to continue this fight but he knew it was far from over.

The younger twin smacked him in the leg. "I'm serious Alfred! You can't keep doing this. Besides what happened to them that they needed you're help?!"

He let out a heavy sigh. He didn't want to lie to his brother but he damn well couldn't tell him the truth. What was he to say? 'Hey Mattie I was out letting men fuck me for a week and gave up every chance I had for freedom just to keep you safe?' He could barely stand the thought of it. "Vash can't afford to keep the apartment if he wants to pay for Lili's surgery and Loviano and Feliciano were robbed at their apartment. What did you want me to do? Turn my back on them?"

Matthew couldn't help but feel like a total jerk for what he had said but he just couldn't let his brother bear the burden alone anymore. If things kept up like this then it was only a matter of time before…he banished the thought from his mind. Alfred was strong. "I just don't want you to work any harder then you already do." His voice cracked and he threw himself on his brother once more. "You don't know how terrified I was when you didn't call! You're always gone and I never know when or if you're going to walk through that door again…I-I just don't want to lose you Alfred! You're all I have left."

The elder twin felt his heart ache. Alfred felt the same. Each time he leaves his brother he never knows when or if he would ever see him again. His line of business was dangerous but what more can he do or say? The contract was binding and he dare not go against it if only for his brother's sake. Cooing softly he ran his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Brother, you and I,

Brother, you and I,

We'll sing our lullaby.

Hush, my dear,

Sing sweet and low;

Baby now to rest will go;

Hush thee, hush thee,

Singing soft and low;

Hush thee, hush, thee,

Singing soft and low."

Matthew gripped onto his brother tighter, recognizing the song and the voice that sung it. It had been so long since he had last heard it. Alfred had often sung it when they were in the Orphanage to calm him down and keep his heart steady. His body trembling with each word and the soft caresses in his hair made him sleepy. He had not slept well the night before due to the excitement of Alfred coming home."

"Brother, you and I,

Brother, you and I,

We'll sing our lullaby.

Tired mauve eyes

Will gently close;

Sleepy now the baby grows;

Hush thee, hush thee,

Sleep in sweet repose;

Hush thee, hush thee,

Sleep in sweet repose."

He smile as the tears softly fell from his eyes and he held his brother tightly in an attempt to stop his trembling. The two stayed wrapped up in each other for what felt like eons. They were cuddled in their favorite position: Matthew's chest to Alfred's back, their arms and hands interlocked on Alfred's stomach. (Alfred often joked that he should be the one to wrap around Matthew and protect his younger brother, but that never felt as right to either of them.) Toris was loathe to bother them and so continued to quietly observe. He watched as the two breathed together, same content smile on both their faces... They were so wrapped up in each other. Right now with the sun pouring in and gently caressing them, it was impossible to tell one from the other and to even tall where one ended and the other began.

Sadly the transcendental moment ended.

Blue eyes opened and focused on Toris. Their owner lazily got up and shook his protesting twin. A gentle coo persuaded his twin to come downstairs and meet people. Matthew gave a snort and slowly got up and followed his brother out of their room to go downstairs. They came down to find a cozy chaos. Apparently while Alfred and Matthew had been talking, the Italians had conquered the kitchen and began a reign of terror on their fridge and food-stocks. Carrots, mushrooms, herbs, fish, pork, and other foodstuffs were everywhere, casualties of the Italians harsh campaign to make "a true, full Italian dinner." Matthew and Alfred stared in confusion at the carnage. Matthew because he had never seen the Italians in the kitchen before when they were on a mission to feed; Alfred because he didn't know they HAD that much food in the house. (He had seen the Italians before...)

Lili turned and gave a smile to the brothers. Cheerfully she chirped, "Isn't it wonderful? Because this will be the first night of all of us together as a family, Feli and Lovi decided to make a full Italian style dinner. It's amazing! They said that there will be almost TEN courses! And big brother is even letting me have some wine!"

Alfred gave a chuckle, and said quietly to Matthew, "See Mattie? Family. We will never be alone again."

Matthew turned to his brother with an eerie sense that something bad had happened or was going to. As much as he wished it not to be true he couldn't help but know that something was coming and that Alfred knew about it. He looked at his brother who was laughing and talking to the others. None of them could see it but he could. That behind his laughter he was truly sobbing, behind his smile he was crying and even though he was taking little steps to getting closer to them he was truly taking ten steps back. Alfred, his Alfred was not there when others were. He locked himself away with the fear of getting close to others. It was only when they were alone that his Alfred made himself known. The kind caring older brother that had protected him from every evil that ever crossed their path the brother he loved with all his heart and all his being.

"Did you tell him?" Belle asked as she took his hand in her own, her emerald eyes shining brightly. Since the Italians were cooking she had more free time to spend with him.

He smiled at her. "Well you see…now is not really a good time." He cleared his throat and rubbed his arm avoiding her disapproving gaze.

"Matt you have to tell him some time. I have been waiting but…I think you care about him more than me." She turned away from him trying not to cry.

Matthew turned to her quickly. "You know that I love you both differently. Alfred is my twin brother my only biological family I have. I can never replace him nor can I replace you. Belle please don't do this to me."

She turned a cold gaze to him. "Do what? Make you choose between me and your brother?! If you love him so damn much then just marry him." She spoke in a harsh whisper. "I'm sorry that the choice is so hard to make!" with that she stormed off leaving Matthew in shock.

Belle had been waiting a long time but still she should understand right? She and her brother were all that were left of her family so why wouldn't she understand? He sighed and looked to Alfred who was now helping with the food. Feli had smeared tomato sauce on Alfred's face and was getting scolded by Lovi for wasting tomatoes.

He watched as Lovi began to sing what he called the "Delicious Tomato Song."

Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro

Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro!

Rosso sotto e verde sopra, pomo- pomo- pomodoro! Hmph!

Ci sono pomodori nella mia pasta!

E pomodori sulla mia pizza!

Il mio incantevole tesoro rosso, come amo i pomodori!

Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato

Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!

Red on the bottom and green on the top, toma- toma- tomato! Hmph!

There are tomatoes in my pasta!

And tomatoes on my pizza!

My charming red treasure, how I love tomatoes!

Soon Feli was singing it as well and tossing the pizza dough in the air. Everyone watched with awe and amazement. They were talented chefs that was for sure but Alfred, Alfred held a shine of his own. A heart of gold and the over whelming need to protect and care for those who needed it. A true hero. He was Matthew's hero, his brother, his twin, the half that makes him whole. How could he choose between him and Belle? It didn't make sense why she would do this to him if she loved him but he knew deep in his heart that Alfred was different than before and it terrified him. He could see it, Alfred's heart was dying faster than his was and that thought horrified him.

~/-*-\~

Gilbert stumbled through the library. He had not been there since his fight with Ludwig about Alfred. It had been horrible and out of anger he had even lashed out at his baby Brother. It hurt him so much afterward but the whole time they fought all Gilbert could see in Ludwig was their Father. He looked through the books, running his fingers over the bindings. This was his safe haven when he was younger. He would always hide here when his father was home.

Often, his father would come, rip him from this haven and beat him for no true reason. Gilbert could recall the smell of beer on him and how sickening it was. He had always kept his cries low hoping that Ludwig would never see the harsh treatment. Sometimes he did and even tried to stop it. In his father's drunken rage all he could register was someone protecting the disappointing bastard and assumed it to be his wife and so he turned to lash at her. Their father would land a few blows on the younger son before Gilbert would wrap his arms around him and protect him by taking the blows.

After their father had finished and stumbled to some other part of the mansion, he would always comfort his brother. Telling him everything would be okay and putting him to bed.

He sighed heavily and turned to the small blood stain on the carpet where he had hit Ludwig with a glass vase. The pain remained as he recollected the fight and harsh words that were exchanged between them.

Gilbert looked back down and the spot as phantoms began to play before his eyes. There he was, sitting and trying to read some deep philosophical shit that Francis had once lent him to get Gilbert "more cultured mon cher, HONHONOHON!" Ludwig came in and sat down across from him. Ludwig had been acting jittery, bouncing his leg up and down and wiping his hands on his pants until finely he opened his mouth...

~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gilbert, I ah," here Ludwig cleared his throat and tried to continue to speak, "I wanted to talk to you about something private and personal."

Gilbert looked up with a worried glace at his younger brother. He wondered if Ludwig realized he had switched into German? Probably not, Ludwig only lapsed into his German when he was either very nervous or very excited. Gilbert decided to try and calm his brother, speaking in gentle German, "Luddy, you're my awesome little brother. I'm always here to help you feel better." Gilbert decided to try a small joke to see if that would help lighten the mood. "So tell me, got girl-or boy, I don't care- problems and need some advice from your big brother. I know you don't have my awesome five meters but I can always be counted on to teach you how to get some good moves in so you can impress your little lovebird." Instead of Ludwig laughing or glaring (like he normally did when Gilbert teased him about sex), Ludwig just got more tense and miserable looking. Now Gilbert was REALLY worried.

Ludwig seemed to gather up his courage and said, "Gilbert, before we begin, I have a confession to make: I've been seeing prostitutes. More specifically, I've been seeing one in particular every Monday instead of working late like I've told you." Here Ludwig paused and waited for his brother's judgment. Gilbert just chuckled and said, "Well, that's fine. I remember in my younger days having a few nights here or there with a young lady from the Red Light District. Nothing wrong with that." Ludwig just seemed more miserable and before Gilbert could ask why, his little brother mumbled, "...not a female prostitute..." Again Gilbert chuckled and hastened to stop his brother's fears, "Hey no matter what our beloved father says, there is nothing wrong with finding some comfort in a young man. Never have to worry about them going on the rag."

That sexist slur was enough to finally get a glare from his distraught brother, Gilbert gave himself a pat on the back for that. Ludwig cleared his throat and said, "Well be that as it may... I've been seeing this... man a lot and I was thinking of buying his contract so as to make him a personal servant for us. You deserve to have someone around to pamper you and I could use having a nice maid around the house too."

Gilbert thought it was a good idea, but wondered how to tell his little brother he already had feelings for a certain blonde. Ludwig seemed oddly not himself, much more nervous than anything. Almost apprehensive in away. "Brüder what's wrong? You seem like you have something on your chest. You can tell me Luddy!" he wrapped his hand around his brother's neck and smiled. "After all what's the point in having an Awesome brüder like me if you can't tell me shit right?" he laughed loudly hoping to ease the mood.

Ludwig tensed up and shook his brother loose slightly. "Nein, Gilbert. I-I…" he blushed and looked away sadly. "I am in love with a boy named Alfred…" he looked at his brother waiting for a reaction but the albino laughed.

"That is just too funny! Luddy I have a confession to make…I am in love with a boy named Al…fred too…" his laughter died as he thought about it. Alfred was not a common name. And to buy a contract…how many Alfred's could possibly be working as a prostitute? He looked at his brother in sheer confusion, hoping and begging Gott that it wasn't true. "What do you mean?" his voice was low and harsh.

Ludwig knew it was too late to back down now. He had set sail on this ship and now he had to steer it through the shifting tides of Gilbert's emotions. Sighing he started to do all he could and tell him what he knew about Alfred. "He is blonde with amazing blue eyes, he is around 19 and he has a twin brother named…Matthew I believe. He works for a man who clearly obsesses over him just so he could support his brother. He knows several languages including Deutsch and was your roommate in the hospital where you and he…well you know." His voice cracked as he looked at the unmistakable disappointment in his brother's eyes. The pain was clear and present and his heart felt like lead weighing in his chest. He reached for his brother wanting nothing more than for him to comfort him like he had when they were children, to make the pain go away with kind words and reassurance. Instead his elder brother moved away from him roughly. That hurt him the most. "Brüder…"

"How long?" Gilbert whispered as he tried to control his anger. It seemed that all he had, all he fought for, all he ever wanted was given to Ludwig. Everything was Ludwig's and he had nothing. "How long have you been paying for him?!" he hissed trying to keep the tears from falling. He was hurt far more with this statement then the knowledge of his own father shooting him. Maybe it was because he expected it of his father but of Ludwig…

"Around eight months since he was made available from the privet selection." Ludwig really didn't know what it was but the Privet selection was for the wealthiest of patrons. You paid almost a half a million a year just to get in and that doesn't count the price of the whore you bought. Some men were proud to display their cards. In the privet selection you could take a whore out and about with you to parties and such just as long as they were back before dawn. The whores were at the mercy of their husbands more so than those of Class One's. He explained it to his brother how everything worked there, so he could understand better. It only seemed to infuriate him more. "He is actually quite a good wife. He never complained and always pleased me as best as he cou…" something shattered on his head making him fall to the ground. He sat there shocked as he looked at his brother who was crying, trembling before him with sheer rage. Warm wet blood dripped down the side of his head but he ignored it.

"Everything for the perfect son. Gilbert look at this perfection you failed at. Blonde hair and shining blue eyes, no deformities or impurities, his genes are pure and blessed by Gott." His voice was dark and trembling with each word he spoke. "He is everything you lack, you are a burden on this family! The only reason you are still here is because I want him to know what failure looks like. He will be everything you are not, he is my son, my perfect son." Gilbert fell to his knees and held his head tightly. "I wanted to hate him, you…but I couldn't because mutter wanted us to be a family! I couldn't hate you because you were my brother and I loved you! The perfect Arian son our fucking vatter always wanted!"

Ludwig sat on the floor watching his brother brake down in front of him. Never had he thought that Gilbert felt this way, that his father had said such harsh things to him. Their father was nothing more than a…a bastard! Sighing heavily he moved to his brother and held him tightly in his arms. Now was his time to hold his brother and comfort him. He whispered reassurance and brotherly influences. It was his turn to care for Gilbert and protect him. Even though he was fighting his hold he would not let go. He loved his brother, he loved him so much. "I never meant to…How was I to know?"

Gilbert stopped fighting and allowed his body to go limp. How was Ludwig to know? There were so many reasons that even he couldn't name them all. Tears ran down his face as he held his brother for all he was worth. "I'm so fucking sorry Luddy! I-I'm a horrible person!" he cried harder into the other's shoulder.

The younger German smiled and began to laugh loudly. It was out of character for him and his brother worried he was going insane. "You have no reason to apologize! If anything it's me who should. I'm such a fool." He hugged his brother tighter. "I love you bruder."

Gilbert pushed away and narrowed his eyes. "We need to stop the bleeding…or you'll die." As Ludwig ran from the room Gilbert smiled and gave a soft shout. "Ich Liebe mien Bruder."

**A/N**

**HAHAHAHA I am so sorry but I couldn't help myself with the April fool's prank. I had missed it last year so…sorry to all those who called me a jerk and who hid in their corners. I really am but you should know I tend to evoke feelings from you guys good or bad. I love my partner 91redroses and want to thank her so much for all her help! As for me I am extremely depressed right now and am unsure of when I will be able to update next. Sorry about that but I will try my best to update. Until next time…**


	33. The Seeds of Debt

The day had been long. Dinner alone had taken so much out of him. Everyone seemed so happy, so carefree and even though they really didn't know each other they talked as if they had been friends since childhood. Unfortunately, since the table was not large enough to hold them all, they had it buffet style and everyone sat on the floor holding their plates. No one truly minded, not as long as they were able to talk and kid around. Even Loviano seemed cheerful as he explained what was in the tomato sauce. Feliciano was explaining the different types of pasta to Mathias, who showed up after the food had finished. Mei was talking to Lili about this dress that she though would look just adorable on her. Alfred smiled happily, content that everyone was getting along.

Alfred stood to answer the door only to find Yao standing there. He bowed his head respectfully to him. "If we are being too loud…"

"No, no. You are all fine…I just came to check on things and ask if you needed anything for your home." He smiled kindly, trying to hold back the over whelming feelings he had for the boy. His excuse was half of the truth, the other was that he was quite lonely in the house and wanted someone to talk to. Though he swore he would allow Kiku to pursue Alfred instead, he found it difficult to give him up so easily.

It was amazing how well Alfred could read one's body language, how he can sense and hear their true feelings. Yao, though he would never out right admit it, was lonely. It was the reason he had ventured out and found his way into Alfred's life in the first place was because he needed some human contact that was not business related. Without hesitation nor an ounce of hate towards the man he spoke as kindly as a mother would to her child. "Come in and eat with us. I'm back from a business trip from China, so we are celebrating our new family members." He motioned for him to enter.

Yao picked up on the indications of a cover up for the last week. Yet, he was happy all the same at being invited in. He looked at the large group with confidence as he bowed to them all and presented himself. What happened next took him by complete and utter surprise. Matthew walked over to him before hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much for allowing us to stay here! And even more so for helping my brother!" He smiled gratefully.

Yao blinked at the sudden hug. Here was the brother of the man he had wronged... giving him and hug and thanking him. Yao's eyes widened in panic and flickered over to Alfred. The blond seemed to study Yao and his twin for a second, before deciding something and giving Yao a gentle smile and nod as if to say, "Good ahead." Yao brought his arms around Matthew and gave a small squeeze back. "I-It's no problem, aru," Yao stuttered, "I, ah, have been happy to help your family, especially since my younger brother Kiku is such good friends with your brother."

Matthew drew back from the hug and gave Yao a shy, winning smile. "Al's friends with everybody," Matthew stated, "it's amazing how our family continues to grow in people because of it."

That was when Im Young Soo jumped up and shouted, "Yeah! But family is important and the best thing in life! So the bigger family you have, the more blessed you are! Right aniki!"

Yao gave a serene smile as he remembered a little blond who had rebuilt his relationship with his younger Japanese brother. "Yes," Yao agreed, "family makes sure you are blessed with thousands of smiles a day..."

"Right aniki! NOW I CLAIM YOUR BREASTS! DA ZE!" Im Young Soo interrupted while groping his brother from behind. This caused Yao to start screaming and bucking and running around to try and get his overly affectionate brother off, much to the amusement of everyone else. Kiku whispered to Feliciano, "Along with a thousand smiles comes a thousand gray hairs though..."

Feliciano just giggled and said, "I'd rather a have thousand a gray hairs from a family than anything else!"

Mei, wiping the tears from her face, stood up and shouted, "Okay! Now that we're all here and eaten... IT'S KARAOKE AND VIDEO GAME TIME!"

This caused multiple shouts of joy. Alfred just leaned back with a small indulgent smile on his face. His heart was hurting very badly. For a second he was worried he was feeling something from Mattie... but then he realized the pain was from his heart swelling with happiness. It was a wonderful way to die, Alfred thought, to die from too much happiness at once. It overwhelmed him that such a feeling could happen. That despite everything he has been put through in his short and miserable life that there were people (other than his brother) who could invoke such feelings of joy, comfort, safety, security and happiness in his life. It filled him to the brim with thoughts of peace and love and the warm fluffy feeling of acceptance despite his many flaws. Yet, as warm and bubbly as it felt, the thought utterly terrified him.

He watched as everyone sang and danced. Each of them enjoying the company of the others. It was a safe place for them all, a secure place where they never had to worry about the troubles in the world or trying to impress anyone. They were family, bonded by their love unlike those bonded by blood. It was a wonderful feeling, one that made them all so happy that even if Mathias couldn't sing well, everyone still cheered him on and supported him. Even if Yao had no idea on how to use the controller for the game system, the others were determined to teach him. This was what family was. It was what Alfred had always wanted for Matthew.

His eyes were growing heavy as he watched them play. His body was beyond over worked for the past week and now that he had the chance, it wanted to rest. He fought it, though he knew better then to. He didn't want to upset Mattie with the fact he slept on his first day back home. Standing up, he decided that some coffee would do him good. As he made his way to the kitchen, Raivis came running out and right into him. The action sent waves of pain to shoot through his body. Gripping his side tightly, where the large bruise was, he leaned against the counter. It hurt like a son of a bitch!

Matthew ran into the room, Raivis having gone to get him for help. He looked at the crippling pain Alfred was in and narrowed him eyes. "What happened? Are you okay?!" he asked as he assisted his brother. He was worried. Alfred was a Hemophiliac and if he had cut himself…He just didn't want to think about it.

Alfred mustered all the strength he had to smile at his brother. "Hey," he said agony making its ugly face known with in his voice. "That's my line." He tried to move on his own but the pain would not dissipate. He was a fool to think it would end at the one week mark. All he was doing now was worrying his brother for no reason and that hurt him the most.

"Don't play cute with me!" Matthew scolded him using the same lines as Alfred always did when their roles were reversed. "Now I'm not going to ask again and don't bullshit me!" He puffed out his cheeks at him, acting much like a child. He knew Alfred couldn't help but give in. It was his weakness. It didn't bother Matthew if his brother gave into his cuteness, it was his god given gift after all.

The elder twin chuckled lowly. So Mattie was resorting to his adorable cuteness. It wasn't fair that his little brother had to be so cute, it really wasn't. How could he resist those eyes, puffy cheeks and frowning face for long? A grown man was always a sucker for the puppy dog eyes of a child and Matthew's eyes were the biggest and what hurt most, was that the sadness in them was real. Though, Alfred could not tell the truth. It would destroy his brother to know what he was really doing. That it is all for him. No, he could never tell him. "I-I got too excited and tripped over my luggage bag…and well…"

"Fell down the stairs." Kiku said with mock nervousness. They both revived a glare from the young blonde. "Hey! He told me not to tell you!" Kiku shouted trying his best to make it believable for the younger twin.

"Al! Why do you constantly act so reckless?! One of these day's you're going to fall straight into your grave!" he scolded. He was afraid that Alfred would in fact one day break his neck falling down a flight of stairs or trip in the kitchen and get stabbed by a knife or worse yet drown because he fell asleep in the bath tub. He had been mugged twice in the last three years and beaten to the point where he could not stand.

Alfred giggled light heartedly. "Mattie, relax. I fell down the stairs and got bruised up pretty badly. It hurts that's all." The pain of lying stung at his heart but he knew better then to acknowledge that.

Mattie rolled his eyes and moved to Alfred. He slapped his brother's hands away and looked at the horrifying bruise that was present under his shirt. A dark feeling consumed him and instantly he shot his brother a dark and cold glare. "What the hell ALFRED?!" It was in this moment that he saw his brother's eyes grow wider than he ever thought possible as he flinched away from him. Matthew was speechless. What was he to think? What could he think about that? When he had raised his voice Alfred flinched as if subconsciously expecting to be hit. That was a conditioned repose, which he had learned about on the Discovery Channel. It was common in abusive homes but more so in relationships. Almost instantly Belle's words came back to him. About those marks on his body and what they truly were. NO! He couldn't believe that! Alfred wasn't like that. He got them from work! Alfred wouldn't lie to him, he never lied. Never. Yet, Alfred said nothing, he just stood there deep in thought, as if wondering what he was thinking. He narrowed his violet eyes. Was his brother trying to go against their agreement and read his mind? He couldn't be sure and he wouldn't jump to conclusions.

"I'm fine Mattie, I was just scared you were going to touch it." His voice was low and calm. He had fucked up. He reacted on instinct and now Mattie was suspicious. 'Damn him!' He cursed inwardly.

There were no further words as the younger twin just looked at the marred skin of his brother. Never would ha know the truth. Never would he see the sacrifice in full that had come to claim his brother. Alfred swore that he would never know the monster who claimed him body and soul. Mattie would never know. It was his chant, his prayer, his life. Mattie could never know the truth because it would kill him.

"Come on…Let's go up to bed…" Mattie's voice was soft as he tried to hide his fear. It was clear now Alfred had just lied to him, but he would say nothing, not a single word. If Alfred was lying it had to be fore a good reason right? He held his brother's hand a hand that had once been so strong compared to his own but now…now it was by far weaker than it had been. He tried not to let it show on his face, he tried to bury the emotions and just smile as they walked up the stairs. In the corner of his eye he saw Belle glaring at him, silently ordering him to tell his brother about them. It wasn't the time, not yet but he knew she would be angry if he didn't say anything.

Alfred lay on the bed, exhaustion finally setting in and was now trying to claim him. He was aware of his brother looming in the doorway, looking at how tired he truly was through narrowed eyes. He sighed heavily not wanting to get into another argument with him. The last one had ended well but he was not in the mood for sweet charms nor candy coated kiss. Alfred was beyond his limit and just wanted to rest.

"Why didn't you just say you were that tired?" He asked, his worry clearly written on his face. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you have not been sleeping Alfred." He stepped forward heading toward the bed.

"Mattie please…Sleep is the last thing I have to worry about. I wish I could sleep but you know I have things to do." It was true, most of his problems stemmed from his "job" but other nights it was his anxiety that kept him company in the late nights. It was taking its toll on him, as all things did. Things such as would today be the day that Mattie…

His brother curled around him, holding him close. "It's not right…You're just a child Alfred! You don't have to…"

Alfred sat up, startling the other. "If I don't then who will? Mattie nothing is free in this world you have to work for it, sacrifice it for the betterment of your family."

"I never said anything about that! I was just saying that it is wrong! Look at you, you're so small…" his brother was now smaller than him in far too many ways. It terrified him so much.

"I can manage. I have been eating more I promise you." He made a mental note to do so, to keep his brother from suspecting anything. It would possibly only make him sick, but in the end the less Mattie had to worry about the better it was for him.

Matthew was upset because Alfred was upset. Something was wrong, something was bothering him and he wanted to know what it was. Though trying to get information out of Alfred was like trying to swim to the moon. Matthew shifted so that he had momentum to push Alfred on his back and straddled him, arms pushing down on his shoulders to keep him in his place. Once more Matthew caught a sudden change in Alfred's body language that would suggest something like this had happened before. That someone had hurt his brother to the point of having this fear instilled in him. Matthew knew Alfred wasn't seeing him, that he was seeing someone else. Who he would never know but it upset him to no end. He balled is hands into fists on his brother's shoulders. His body began to tremble with rage and hate until he snapped. "What the hell is going on with you Alfred?! I don't want to hear lies either!"

It was then that Alfred smiled softly and reached his hand up to touch his brother's face. "I'm sorry…I'm so lost in thought right now that you startled me." He let out a contempt sigh as he closed his eyes and let his hand fall to the bed. "Mattie…do you ever wonder…who are father was?"

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long finals are coming up and well…sorry. Credit to 91redroses for the help and good luck to you on your graduation! Also to my many fans who always review For His Honor! **

**Okay so here we go a bit of explanation. Mattie is starting to figure that Alfred is hiding something from him and Alfred knows that. Fearful he is trying his best to hide the fact but the abuse and emotional scars are there. So what do you think? Will Mattie figure it out? Can Alfred cover it up? What will Mattie say about their father? So many many questions…**


	34. Apple Of Discord

11

Matthew looked at his brother with a sense of bewilderment and suspicion as he tried to figure his brother out. It was scary to think about their mother and the mixed emotions she evoked in Alfred. Mostly because he said if she had not died perhaps their lives would have been better, but truthfully he knew Alfred was still mourning her as was he. Long had they wondered about her but all had little that they known of her. The hospital was useless, giving them so little about her other then her name and that she had passed away there some days after their birth. From there everything was cold, as if she had never existed and it was sad to know that they could not even visit her grave for they had no clue where she was. No one was able to tell them much about her other then the fact that she seemed to love them both as the sun loves the sky.

Yet when it came to their father, no one not even the hospital could tell them of him. The only thing they knew was when asked of him, their mother's happiness faded to sadness and she refused to talk about him. It was only as children that they had wondered about him and that was dismissed to them as something all boys would want to know. Just as any girl would wish to know of her mother. Matthew was never one to dwell on things of the past but such was different with his brother. Alfred was always clinging to the past as if it were the only truths that existed in the world. For one can not change the past just as the future was uncertain. If Matthew could say so, and he could for he knew his brother well, he would say that his brother feared it.

"Al why are you asking this, eh?" He ignored the shaking of his arms and focused on his brother's kind face. The face he knew so well. The face of his brother and the only person he knew for certain he could trust. "I thought we agreed not to go looking..."

Alfred sighed, knowing that Matthew did not understand nor would he ever. Deep in the pit of his stomach, deep down to a place he tried to ignore. Both Arthur and Francis knew so much about their mother that it could not be over looked...his stomach churned as he fought the need to vomit. "Mattie...I guess I'm just tired. M'sorry..." he turned away from his brother, perhaps it was for the best that they never know.

Matthew sighed and reached his hand out to touch his brother's cheek, he looked a little warm and it worried him. Instead, when he reached his hand out his brother recoiled. Shocked, Matthew moved back and sat his hand on Alfred's chest. His heart was racing but from what he wasn't sure. "Al..." his brother didn't say anything. "Alfie..." his brother's eyes turned to him then.

"M-Mattie..." he hugged himself realizing that his brother was not going to hit him. Mattie wasn't one of them...Mattie couldn't hurt him like them, never. He tore his eyes from his brother, feeling as if his gaze alone would tarnish his beautiful brother. He moved his arms around himself trying the form a barrier around himself to keep Mattie out. Yet the false excuse of protection failed when Matthew held him tightly in his arms.

Nothing was said, nothing could be said and so they stayed there in the silence in the darkness until their breaths slowed and their minds slipped into unconsciousness. Dreaming of something hopeful and happy.

~/-*-\~

Arthur leaned back in his chair taking a long drag from his opium pipe. His eyes fixed on Abel. He didn't trust his Alfred, no he knew better then to. The boy was far more clever then he lead on. Yet, he mostly did not trust the others. Alfred was a weak boy, willing to give in to anyone who simply mentioned his brother's name. It was this revelation that Arthur used to manipulate and control his love bird who sung his songs of equality and freedom for all. He snickered at the thought. Equality and freedom the two things that had given to the other Class Ones. No longer were they whores, they were free men able to live their lives outside of his Monarchal grasp.

"How is that sister of your doing?" he asked him, knowing what nerves to strum. The other remained emotionless but he knew deep down that the man hated him. It didn't matter. He could care less about who liked or disliked him. He was alone up until Francis took him in, when Aiyana was found...he didn't care.

"Well." that was it, the depth of his response. There was only one reason he called upon him and that was when he was concerned about Alfred. Knowing the past week as it was he could tell it was not going to be pretty for he boy.

"I take it you know the reason I called on you." a slight nod. "Well good for you. It seems not everyone is brain dead here." he rolled his eyes and took another drag of his pipe. The smoke escaped his nose giving a sense of dragonian blood with in him. "I have the sense my little bird is pecking at his cage again, testing it. I need you to watch him for some time and record every move he makes in this..." he reached over and tossed him a little black book. "I expect every little detail down to what kind of toothpaste he uses." He would not be spared a single detail of the boy's life.

Abel was hesitant to take the book. What was he to do? What could he do? If he were to refuse his contract would be void and his sister...he could not think of it. Arthur would never take no for an answer especially when it came to his so called bird. There was just a single thing he could do, just one thing left. "I will not fail you." he said before turning away and leaving. His sister meant the world to him but sadly, he would have to help in the ruin of a young boy.

Arthur smirked and set the pipe down before moving to his cabinet for some Rum. He wondered what the boy was doing now, most likely embracing his twin no doubt. He thought for a moment of having two Alfreds around and it terrified him. One was enough, one was all he needed to warm his body and send his mind over the edge. From the warmth of his thighs to the love deep with in his eyes, love that did not belong to Arthur but Alfred's brother and that alone angered him beyond reasoning.

Lost in his thoughts of love and rage he failed to notice three men enter the room. It wasn't until Francis coughed that he too noticed. Turning he smiled at the new men to be deemed as Class Ones. "Ahhh, so you have come to me at last. Clearly tired of that gutter you were living in I see." he stepped down and looked over the youngest of them. He was small with short cut blonde hair and violet eyes. Immediately as he approached him, the elder of them moved between them silently. His eyes were darkened with hate as he held his strange cross shaped hairpin in his hair. He glanced over at the other who held a Puffin in his arms. Arthur smiled. "You will all do well here."

~/-*-\~

Sapphire eyes fluttered open looking at the light of the moon that shown though the window. His body ached in protest to his movements. Strong arms tighten around him and he froze for a moment. He was home; it was Mattie and no one else. Mattie, he would no debatably stop him if he had known where he was going and why. Arthur would definably rip him a new asshole for it but the 'what if' was too over whelming for him. Maneuvering a bit as not to wake his brother he slipped out and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, eh?" his brother's tired voice came from the darkness.

Alfred smiled and leaned into the bed, kissing his forehead. "Gotta piss." he said softly before heading to the door again. "Go ta sleep."

"Hurry back...s'cold." he complained.

His eyes grew gentler and he couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I'll try." With that he slipped down the stairs quietly. The living room was empty as everyone had left for bed. Not a sound was heard and somehow it terrified him that the room was so silent, like death had entered it. Sighing, he slowly slipped to the front room and grabbing his shoes. He had no choice but to go. For him it was important, to know.

" Tsk, Tsk. Sneaking out?" A bright light shone in his face, the source of which was a flashlight. Yet the voice was one he was not to pleased to hear. Thus he ignored it and moved to continue putting on his shoes. He heard and audible sigh before he moved to the door. "It is improper the sneak off from your family."

He turned around and glared at his once friend. "It is also improper to indulge in one's family. Take a look in the mirror Kiku before you start to preach to me about what is right and wrong."

There was a short pause, a stiffening silence. "Alfred that was not my intention to..." he paused again, calculating his next move hoping drown he flames of their burning bridge. "I did not use you." was all he could say as he lowered the flashlight. What did Alfred want to hear?

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "You don't think it is enough? I can't waist my time on this, I have an appointment to keep." He turned away to leave but somehow he was thrown against the wall with an angered Japanese man pining him there, both arms on his side pinning him there. Never had he seen Kiku so angry in his life and some how he found himself afraid to even breathe.

Eyes narrowed darkly, Kiku took hold of Alfred's chin forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Would you like me to show you what I did do? Will that appease you?" He slowly leaned in and captured the other's lips with in his own, his tongue moving for dominance which he won far too easily. Yet, he soon became intoxicated with the sweet taste of Alfred's cherry lip gloss that he pressed himself into the boy using the wall to hold them up. His fingers dug into the soft locks of wheat. His hand roamed the child's body, touching and feeling every part of him he possibly could. Alfred, he was kissing Alfred. His beautiful loving Alfred. The kiss proceeded increasing in passion as he pushed his lung capacity to the limit. He moved away for a breath when his body could no longer take the burning from lack of air. Softly, like a mother to her child he uttered "Arufuredo" before diving back into the luscious pit of hell that drove him to the brink of insanity and back.

Alfred was taken by complete shock by the sudden attack to his lips. He felt betrayed, furious, and hurt by his friend. Yet, Alfred found that he did not fight Kiku. He couldn't understand why but he didn't. Perhaps he did not wish to harm him or if it was because they _were_ friends but Alfred found he had no will to fight the Japanese man that he harbored so much hate for.

Kiku pulled away, licking his lips and braking he strand of saliva that connected their lips together. His forehead was pressed against the other's. His eyes smiling fondly at the other. "Alfred, not all men are monsters." He whispered and pulled away, knowing where his beloved was going. He could not stop him. If he did it would be viewed as resistance and control in Alfred's eyes. Alfred had to be free to make his own choices in life. "I won't stop you, I know you have to go but…know if you wish I shall be waiting to welcome you with open arms." his voice was low, no more then a whisper. Each word he spoke was the truth. Each word filled to the brim wit his conflicting emotions. As much as he wanted to fight Alfred and keep him there where he was safe and sound, he knew that he could not cage the boy as his Master had. He was not a monster he was a man in love and would do as he saw fit to help him. He watched as the other looked at him, uncertain of what to make of it all. It was perhaps too much for him to take and so, just as he always did, he turned to the door and fled into the night.

Kiku sighed heavily. "When will you finally realize the truth?" With that he turned and headed back toward his room, unknowingly watched by a pair of bright blue-violet eyes that stood at the top of the stairs.

~/-*-\~

Alfred walked silently through the streets. It was well past one in the morning and the cold air blew through the silk cloth of his qipào. Most would find it odd but to Alfred, the qipào was the best when he was out and about. The fact that the garment allowed the most leg room was just the start. The light weight silk made it easy to move in and easy to run if trouble were to find him, which was highly likely as he was heading straight into the belly of the beast. As he got closer to his target, he began to notice a growing number of older men around. All of which had their eyes fixate on the young radiant blonde.

He tried his best to ignore their banter, wolf calls and whistling for his attention. Most would take pleasure in the attention; some even relish and thrive with in it. Yet, to Alfred their calls and suggestive jesters only made him nervous and uneasy. Any of those men could easily over power him and this realization brought up the question of why they just didn't. It may as well have been that he was dressed in a manner that was much like a dignified person, perhaps they all believed he was from a wealthy family and had come to fool around and blow his inheritance. The mere thought of such was enough to make Alfred laugh at how truly wrong it was. Surprisingly, there were a few men from the week that he had recognized by face alone. They would not be fooled so easily. As soon as he rounded the corner and onto the next street, the smell of drugs over whelmed him to the point that he had to lean against the wall for support.

The thick smoke was burning his lungs and the smell! Oh god the smell was horrifyingly disturbing. The smell of sexual musk filled the open air along with the fact that the men had come from their jobs some time ago. Many of these men could only dream of affording him on their salary. All they could afford were loose sluts that would fuck them for drug money or the drugs themselves.

Drugs and prostitution were legal on the island as long as it was willing. No one could be forced to participate and rape carried a high punishment. Yet, here in this part of the dark side, no one would bother to report such for the law would always turn a blind eye to it. Alfred's stomach churned as he thought of that night…What if he had reported what had happened to him? Would any of this have changed? The blonde shook his head. It wouldn't have mattered. The police would have sided with Arthur because of the payment they received. Alfred had been one of the ones picked out quite often when the law decided to pay the brothel a visit. His arrival had not gone unnoticed. Many of the men looked toward him, eyeing him as if he were a piece of meat. It was nerve wrecking as he made his way to the entrance.

There were a few men and women at the door beckoning the customers to come in for a spell. Their outfits left nothing to the imagination, hell the woman didn't even have on much of a top. They laughed, whispered and caressed the customers, hoping for something, anything to get the drugs and that is how Sadik trapped them. He promised them money in exchange for their services, introduced them to the highly addictive drugs and soon their lives become consumed by the false happiness to the point they will do whatever they were asked of for a small portion of the substance of their choice. All throughout such, Sadik took in the money and paid them in the drugs he produced and sold nationwide.

That was Alfred's greatest fear. Drugs tore families apart; he had watched it happen to the family across from the orphanage. The father and mother fought constantly over the drugs, choosing to buy the substance over feeding their three children. When they couldn't afford the drugs they would send the children out and beg for money to fuel their addiction.

To Alfred, they had turned into monsters that cared nothing for their family, only when and where their next hit was going to come from. He refused to do that, refused any and all drugs that were offered to him in his line of work. He was not willing to trade his love of Mattie for a love of drugs. Matthew was as warm and inviting as a bright summer's day and drugs were nothing more than the cold lifeless northern winters. He would never go so far as to even taste.

Standing up on his own two feet once more he walked toward the large mansion. He knew exactly what the Turk wanted of him in exchange for the information about his father. Though he knew he was going against all odds, and Arthur, by trying to piece together his broken family. There was so little about their mother he wanted to know more, he hoped that the Turk could shed some light on the identity of his estranged father who could then explain to him why he had abandoned their pregnant mother. Did he not care for the two lives of the children he had helped to create? Was he some poor bastard that got lucky? So many different personas flashed through his mind of who his father could have been and what he could have looked like. A name was all he would need to begin his hunt.

Lost in his thoughts, Alfred had not noticed the many men closing in on him until one had reached out and stroked his bottom. He jumped instantly with a slight yelp as he backed away. "You must be new!" an old fat man with liver spots on his face commented, blowing a puff of smoke at the boy.

The blonde smiled weakly, trying his best not to cough in the man's face. "I-I'm afraid you are mistaken…I don't work…" Someone wrapped their arms around his waist and pull him close. Suddenly images of _that _night popped into his mind and he began to panic. He struggled against them, but he was weak. When he had been given the chance to eat to his heart's content he simply picked at the various foods his Vargas friends had prepared. In his mind set, he was overweight and that meant he was unattractive, if he was unattractive then no one would pay for him and Matthew would die. Thus, Alfred kept himself on a strict diet of very little to nothing to eat, only enough to survive.

"Calm down baby, we'll take good care of you!" a man twice Alfred's age, maybe more, cooed as he rubbed his body against the helpless teen.

Alfred knew better. Yet, he had never expected Sadik's Brothel to be so popular. From what Arthur had said of it, it seemed to be nothing more than a place for the low class.

The beckoners were forgotten as the men flocked to the newest attraction. Angered an irritated by the lack of attention, they turned and went to fetch someone who would gladly rid them of the nuisance.

The horde began to tug and rip the delicate silk of the oriental garment. The tearing of the fabric echoed in his mind. Adrenaline raced through his body and his breathing became labored. He was going into a panic attack!

None of the men seemed fazed by the fearful blonde, all were too drugged up and drunk to care about the owner of the body they lusted for. No, why would they? Pleasure was what they had come for and damn it they would have just that. These were low class whores willing to spread their legs for whatever money they could get away with all for the soul purpose of buying drugs.

"Look at the bite mark! This one likes it rough!" one man called as he quickly undid his belt and leaned into the boy's ear. "My kinda slut~" he cooed softly, almost like a lover.

Alfred felt sick. He was letting it happen again. He was letting monsters touch him, feel him, take him but none cared to know him. Monsters, that's what all men were. Kiku had been wrong; men were cruel vicious beings who cared only about how many people they could torment with their dicks. Men like his father who was unwilling to take responsibility for the lives he helped to create and destroy. All men are monsters. There was no good among them only greed and lust.

The old man with liver spots hiked his lower half up and around his waist easily, despite Alfred's fighting.

Yet, as Alfred waited for the penetration, it got deathly quiet. The commotion had been halted. Opening his eyes, Alfred looked on at a curly haired man in a toga holding a cat. His eyes glared darkly at the horde. For some reason, the men seemed alarmed almost to the point of fear. They dropped Alfred to the harsh and frozen concrete sidewalk. "Who initiated this?" he asked looking around before his eyes caught site of the blonde.

One of the younger men pointed an accusing finger at the young blonde. "He had. Coming here dressed like that! He was begging for it!" There were whispers of agreement before silence once more befell them.

The Greek God, as Alfred now referred to him for he resembled one greatly stepped forward toward the young man whom spoke out. "Surely he did not come here with torn silk. So, tell me the truth or else…"  
>The man laughed. "Or else what?! What can you possibly do to me whore?" He asked. Many of the elder men gasped and shook their heads. It was the man's down fall. His drug induced confidence had dug his own grave. He had insulted the owner's personal pet. The man whom ran the manor's affairs. The very right hand to the deadly Sadik.<p>

He smiled softly and looked down at his cat. "I give you over to Hades." Just then the cat turned to him, growling and hissing as it jumped from his arms and attacked the man. His screams were heard for blocks away. After a few good scratches the cat made its way back to his owner.

The man growled. "Damn you and your fucking cat! Is that all you got?! That pussy is nothing…not..no…wha?" his vision blurred and he feel to the ground with a thump. His body was paralyzed and pain shot through him.

The Greek smiled and held up his beloved cat and smiled. "Hades here has his claws laced with neurotoxins. Your life is now at an end." He turned to him, eyes narrowed. "Who is the pussy now?"

Slowly he turned to the blonde on the ground, eyes as wide as a deer in headlights. Ignoring it, he walked before the child and offered his hand. The movement had caused the boy to flinch, closing his eyes while waiting for a hit that would never come. After a moment, the child peeked his eyes open to find a kind face looking back.

He stood slowly, eyes looking down at the ground as he tried to salvage what little of the silk garment was left and cover his exposed body. There was nothing really left of the garment. By the look of the poor child, he was no stranger to this treatment.

Hercules moved to the boy, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and led him inside. He had been told since Sadik had come home to keep a look out for the boy. Sadly, he had not known that the boy he was waiting for would be the very child whom had shown him kindness.

Alfred nearly threw up when he entered the drug den. It was not very well kept up with, not like how Arthur made sure things were always ship shape. The once white walls were stained a disgusting yellow from the smoke. The hard wood floors were distorted and splintering under his feet. The short staircase was missing a few steps and held no railing. Men smoked from pipes, cigars, buds and any other kind of tool made available. Once in a while he spotted a heroin needle being injected into the skin and he nearly passed out. Alfred was so lost when it came to people and their damned drugs.

A man walked up to them, dressed well for the place he was in. By the looks of him he was a businessman or lawyer. To Alfred it didn't matter, the fact he was here was enough to tell him that he was well off enough to afford whores. The man gave a kind smile and looked the boy over. "Now tell me, where on earth have you hidden such a beauty?" He reached out to touch the blonde but Alfred backed away wanting nothing to do with him or his heroin marks upon his arm.

"Excuse him, he is truthfully Master Sadik's newest." Hercules said before motioning to Alfred to move in front of him and away from the other. "He is not for sale, sorry." He ignored the disappointed face of the man and urged Alfred on, past the rooms filled with several men and one to two whores. Alfred could bear no hated for that treatment. Arthur himself had rooms like such, though in better shape, where the Grade Threes were hired to "perform". It made him physically sick to watch how wonton they were, how much they begged and pleaded to be touched, taken, tortured, humiliated and abused just for a scrape of whatever drug they were calling out for.

They left the first house and walked up to a door with a key card reader. Silently, Hercules pulled his out and swiped it. The light turned green and the door unlocked. The sudden burst of fresh air made the Blonde's head spin. He leaned on his guide for balance. The other laughed. "I should have warned you. The outer wall of houses are all like that. I call them the drug nests, but here in the inner wall it is completely different. Everything is well kept and handled properly and with care. This is where I call home." He opened a heavy wooden door and allowed Alfred to step in and explore.

It was a lovely living room decorated in a fashion much like a Turkish palace. The colors were vibrant and complimented extremely well with one another. The elegant embroidery all hand stitched in complex fashions that were pleasing to the eye. So much of which were soft to the touch and so elegant that Alfred only grazed the fabric. To the right, however, was a completely different look all together. It looked much like something you would see in Ancient Greece. The walls were held together by large columns that lead to the white marble floors. Statues of Zeus, Athena, Poseidon and Aphrodite as well as other gods littered the room in an interesting fashion. It had everything you could think of from ancient Greek world, right down to the golden apple in Aphrodite's hand.

Alfred snickered as he recalled the tale of the Golden Apple of Discord. Of how Eris, goddess of chaos tossed the apple written on it "to the fairest" had sparked a vanity feud between Hera, Aphrodite and Athena. All of which had led to them picking Paris son of the Trojan king, to decide which of them was the fairest. Each offered to him a bribe. Hera, queen of the gods offered power as the King of both Europe and Asia. Athena, virgin goddess of wisdom offered him wisdom and skill in battle. Yet, it was Aphrodite, goddess of love whom seduced him with the idea of the most beautiful woman in the world to be his bride thus sparking the famous Trojan War for she was already a wife. Sex had caused a deadly war.

He couldn't help but view the world as such. His mother was to play Eris, foolishly tossing him, the Golden Apple of Discord, into the world. This is where Arthur, Aphrodite, claimed him. Hera, Sadik wished to possess him at any cost. Then there was Athena, Kiku who would do anything and everything to gain his favor. How so easily his life could match to those so far behind?

"n't it?" Hercules asked startling and snapping him back to his cold reality. He picked up the apple and held it as if it were the most precious thing in the world to him. "It belonged to my mother, when she was alive. A gift from my father." He smiled and gently shined it. "To the fairest." He whispered as he held it up to the light.

"She was beautiful, the kind of beauty that was blessed by Aphrodite to enrage her mother Hera. Mortals were never meant to be truly beautiful, but that was her gift wasn't it? Love and beauty, or perhaps more so a curse." The Greek moved to his sofa and sat down still holding the apple closely to him. Alfred followed silently, taking his seat upon the marble floor at his feet. He was shivering softly, though the room was at a comfortable temperature. He was very cold, having walked the whole way in the middle of the night in freezing cold temperatures with nothing more than a silk garment on. The kind Greek stood up and moved to what seemed like a small kitchen off to the side. Silently he made a hot cup of tea, Earl Gray, and set on a silver platter with sugar, milk and honey. He offered it to the other who hesitated, just opting to stare at it. "It's not drugged if that's what you're thinking." By the look in his eyes, the boy had indeed entertained the thought. "If master Sadik wished you drugged he would simple do so himself. He is a straightforward man most of the time, though he loves to toy with the mind some."

Alfred knew all too well the love of mind games masters loved to play. Arthur was especially good at them. At times, he was able to prod so deeply into him that he felt as if he were and open book on display at a museum. It was hard for him to deal with, being self-conscious as he was. It never helped that at the orphanage the woman who ran it called him a slob, a fat ass just because he took food from the trash to help feed his brother.

Portions were limited to one serving, sometimes less than that, and for growing boys it was far from enough. To help compensate for the lack of nutrition he would go out and search the trash bins around a three block radius for anything that looked okay to eat. It was good for a while. There was plenty for the two of them and even Kiku. Yet, it wasn't long before others heard about it and started to beg him for more food. Alfred tried his best to stretch it after he had Mattie eat his fill but most times there just wasn't enough that he could carry in his arms. Then the food started to go missing. That is what angered him the most, that they had stolen from him but more so his brother! So, Alfred took to hiding the extra food with in the floorboards of the room. It worked for some time before the secret trove was found. His guess was that someone had hidden in the closet when he had come back to hide it. Beyond angered by that point, he moved to carrying he took to carrying the food around with him in a backpack he pulled out of the trash one night. It soon became difficult for another reason. More of the children were now leaving and searching the trash as well, looking for food and sometimes a sweet treat. Competition became fierce and soon they were spotted. When word got back to the Woman, it took her no time to figure out who had begun the hunt for all were took keen on pointing the finger at the very person who tried to help them.

It had been a horrible night. He had recently out searching, being one of few who dared to leave since their exposure. He had found a rare treat hidden in a pizza box, a maple cookie in great condition. Excitedly, he ran back to give it to Mattie. Yet, when he entered the building, the Woman was there waiting for him. The look in her eyes showed that she had been drinking and perhaps messing with that white powder she loved so much. He knew she had been questioned by the police and that they had fined her a large sum for the poor condition of the orphanage and recently the Ukrainian woman who came and donated money, food and books had stopped coming that now there was no money to supply her drug habit. It didn't matter though; she was more than happy to direct the blame toward Alfred. Truth be told, she hated him and for that the punishment was not a swift one. At one time between the punches, slaps, kicks and scratching she actually wrapped her hands around his neck and squeezed. He had tried to stay quiet, so Matthew wouldn't come down but it was too much for him. Many of the children watched happily for they were not the ones on the receiving end of her rage. At one point, Kiku tried to intervene and pull her away. His reward for such was a harsh slap and Alfred screaming at him to keep out of it, to keep his brother from seeing what was going on.

Yet, it wasn't enough. Mattie had seen. All Alfred could remember were his tear filled eyes and the Woman's screams to be let go. There was a strange voice, an angel's voice that called his name so softly so smoothly. Golden hair, highlighted by a halo and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. He was lifted up, high into the air and at the time he thought that he was going to die. He was going to die and Mattie would be alone with the Woman.

It wasn't so. He had waken up wrapped in bandages on his and Mattie's bed with said person clinging to him tightly. He never seen that angel after that, and the Woman had grown to verbally abuse him rather than physically. Never had she went that far again and each night he thanked that angel.

Hercules offered the tea once more and it was accepted with a soft thank you. He felt sorry for the child, Sadik would not shut up about how much he could not wait to have him. How he had so much planned for the meeting. It was terrifying to see him like that. The last he had seen it was when he was sold to the man by his Step mother. He remembered it so vividly. The beauty of his mother. A gifted seamstress at such a young age. It had happed when she was hired to mend his father's best suit. Their eyes meet and a connection made. The only thing was, he was already married. It is not illegal to marry more than one wife if the first was unable to have children and such was the case. After having five daughters, his first wife could no longer bear for the last pregnancy had occurred during an outbreak of illness.

During the first few years all had gotten along. Both wives coincided peacefully and were close friends. That was, until he was born. His mother, a Greek, had happily presented to her husband his first born son. There was no greater joy to any in the household then his birth, a male heir. Yet, with his birth, his father had done the cruelest thing he could to his poor Step-mother. He had stripped the title of first wife from her, one that held the highest place in the family and who held the power when he was not around, and gave it to his mother. This meant that she would be buried in the main grave site, that she would be in control of the estate should he pass, and that she would outrank his elder wife and that her daughters would be nothing more to him then burdens. All of his wealth would go to her and her son.

His mother had argued such a decision, claiming that the elder wife was a far better fit to run the house hold. His father would have none of it, claiming that she had borne him an heir and thus outranked the elder wife. No amount of begging and pleading would sway his mind. That was, until his mother got sick. The illness was foreign to the island and many never overcame it, his mother being one of them. She had passed on the eve of his tenth birthday. Grief stricken, his father fell ill soon after and passed some months later. This was when he was sold by the elder wife to her cousin's business partner, Sadik. Claiming that he had died with the illness, she took her rightful place as head.

The Greek couldn't blame her. She had been kind to him but truthfully he knew she loathed him. Sadik was not a cruel man. He had raised him, given him everything he needed to survive and then some. It was all wonderful, until he turned twenty. Sadik's manner changed completely. That was the year he had become a slave to lust. Little had he known Sadik had planned for that but had morals to never lay with a child.

Alfred just stared at the tea. Earl Gray, it was Arthur's favorite. He had prepared it several times until it had been perfected to the Brit's preferred taste. If he had gotten it wrong, the irate man would throw the scorching liquid at him and beat him for wasting it. It had not taken him long though to learn what the other liked. It was just that…it was Earl Gray. What would happen to him now? Arthur was not pleased with him. If he were discovered to be here, in his enemy's domain, then he was sure to face a harsh consequence. Yet, he had to know. He needed to know the bastard that fathered them, the bastard that had abandoned their mother, the bastard that had left them to face the cruel unforgiving world alone. He just had to know, needed to know.

The clicking of the door seemed almost too loud for him to stand. The creaking almost drove him mad. Though, the smug look on the masked man's face when he laid eyes on his prize was by far too much for him to handle. He had known he would come. For he who holds knowledge is king.

**A/N**

**SUMIMASEN! GOMENZAI! GOMENZAI! I am so sorry this is ubber late but well, I had to work! Two jobs killed my summer, if you could call it that, and left me little time to write this or any of my stories. I hate that I was unable to update for so long and somehow my dear sweet 91redroses is out there without a shout out. Arigatou Gozaimasu! *you can't see me but I am bowing* Anyway, she and I have had little to no contact in so long but I still love her and miss her! **

**So yeah…Alfred left to go visit Sadik, to find out who his and Mattie's father is. I bet none of you can guess who it is! And we already met him! More than once! **

**Kiku's love is boiling over, he's trying to stay back and watch but I don't think it's going too well…Will he drive Alfred away?**

**Who are the three men Arthur just "hired"? What role will they play latter on?**

**What about the eyes at the top of the stairs?!**

**Why am I asking you?**

**That's simple because I want to hear what you think! Please donate a comment or review to this starving Author, they help feed my motivation. (when I get too few I go back and read them all) **

**To those who have donated ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story! It's because of all of you, my dear sweet loving fans, that I am able to drag on and write! Thank you! And I hope to update this and my other stories soon, including my Hetalia omegaverse! Saiyonnara for now and Shitsureshimasu!**


	35. Sadik

8

Sadik stood in the doorway looking to his prized whore and his new claim. The boy looked absolutely stunning in the light. From what he could see, the child had been given a Turkish dress in the color of white and accent of royal blue. The intricate hand stitched patterns decorated the gown and it all favored him well. He walked silently over to them, noting quickly how the boy bowed his head upon his approach. 'Bastard taught him well.' He thought. Stopping when he got to them he turned to the Greek man who stood up and placed a subtle kiss on his cheek. Frowning, Sadik wrapped his arms around the man and kissed him fully upon his lips.

Alfred turned from the sight. He couldn't believe that a man would openly kiss another before a man he intended to fuck. It was sickening, appalling and worse yet; the man seemed to care about the Turk.

Moving away, Sadik smiled at Hercules and motioned for him to leave them. Alfred watched as he left the room silently with his cat. In that moment, the Turk moved to his side of the large room and took a seat upon his large bed. He watched the boy curiously. He didn't move from the spot, didn't look to him for instructions, he sat there waiting to be given permission to move. He scoffed at it. "You know," he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. "I'm not that master of yours. You can move of your own accord." Complete control was boring, he loved the unexpected. It made things all the more fun.

Alfred remained in place, even if he were to move where would he go? It was not as if he knew Sadik well enough to do so. It was best to just relax, or try to, and accept what was to come when Sadik decided on it.

Curious. The Turk over looked the child once more. How interesting his eyes were. Though his face remained a mask, void of any and all emotion, his eyes…the beautiful cobalt color changed so rapidly as he switched emotions… Sighing, the elder man stood and walked over to the other who remained in place. Bending down to one knee, he bowed extending his hand to him. "Perhaps Arthur taught you to be a princess?"

The hand was smacked away. "Don't." his voice cracked slightly. "Don't mock me…"

Interesting. "So, I take it your master treated you as more of a slave, correct? Never was what you wanted taken into consideration, just his needs." He smirked. "What a shame, I would never have wasted you on other filth." He ran the back of his and across the other's faced, soft and smooth like a child. "Had you been mine, you would be just that." He moved his lips closer to him. His thumb rubbing soothingly over his bottom lip. "I would have treasured you, spoiled you, all for the opportunity to take you whenever I wished."

He sighed deeply. "Here I thought you and he were so different…"

Sadik smiled and stood up, pulling the boy to his feet as well. "Two piece that are the same fight for the chess board." He moved to one that was set up. He picked up a piece and examined it. A lovely yet expensive marble. "Arthur is a king of his own design. He has many powerful allies but…" he set the King down and picked up the queen. "His resolve will fall, just as the last time."

Alfred moved to the board and looked over the pieces. The white side, a small piece of little significance to any was the greatest strength he ever held. The white pawn.

"Why a pawn? If Arthur is king then…"

"My brother is the pawn, the key to unlocking my defense." He held the pawn to him, imagining it to be his brother. Yet, he was safe and warm in bed.

"I guess its best then, to eliminate your weakness so you may grow in strength." He moved to take the pawn only to have his hand slapped away. Alfred held his pawn close to his body and backed away.

"My weakness is what makes me strong enough to come here, against my masters wishes. I'm just lucky enough this does not violate my contract!" He barked, angry that he even mentioned getting rid of his brother. Mattie was everything without Alfred, but Alfred was nothing without Mattie.

Comical. Sadik laughed loudly. "I should have known! That British Bastard has a tight leash on you, doesn't he?! I wonder…" he gripped Alfred by his shoulder and pushed him onto the bed, dress kicking up and falling weightlessly upon the bed, the white mask mysteriously hiding his eyes, to which he could not read what the man wished to do next. "If he knows that his little bitch has dug holes under his yard…" his hands moved lightly across his skin, much like a feather. "…and has come to the wolf's den?"

Alfred closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sadik was a large man, not weight wise no, Sadik was strong and muscular. He was easily twice Alfred's size and he wasn't afraid to show it. Yet, surprisingly, his touches and caresses were soft.

The large Turk smiled and moved away from the young boy, opting to lean against the headboard and light another cigarette. After a long drag and watching the smoke collect in a ball he looked over at the blonde whom remained in the position he was last left in. "Oi, judging from your look…you can't be older then…twenty one."

Without looking at him. "I'm nineteen." He whispered. Young, true. The legal age of consent was twenty one, but that was a law people never cared for. Nineteen was too young.

He pulled one leg to him, resting his hand on it while watching the other intently. "Tell me boy, what age did you give consent to Arthur?" He was curious. Child sex was not his cup of tea. Truthfully, he couldn't see how any man could want someone so…underdeveloped. There was nothing to grab at or grasp. It was sickening.

The boy let out a strained laugh. "I didn't."

Sadik froze in place. Rape…that was low even for Arthur. He had never done such, no he had opted for wooing his Hercules into bed. "What age?" he asked reaching his hand out to touch the boy.

Alfred stood up then. His eyes looking inequitably at the other. "Why would it matter? It's not like you can go back and change what happened." The man was a complete buffoon. Some evil monster he turned out to be.

"Curiosity. I wish to know you better. Aiyana was a fine woman; I would like to know how her children are." It was true.

The boy laid on the soft bed, eyes turned away from the Turkish pimp. "Fifteen…just shortly before our sixteenth birthday." He looked at his hand. "It was a beautiful autumn day…I had taken Mattie out to get ice cream because he was so healthy." He smiled brightly recalling the happy occasion. "He got two scoops of maple and I had a single scoop of chocolate chunk." His brows furrowed. "That's when I noticed…a man starring, eyes a lovely green, locked onto mine. They looked familiar to me, like I had seen them before somewhere…long ago. He seemed confused at first, like we weren't supposed to be there." He felt the bed dip from excess weight and a hand move his hair from his eyes. He was brought back to reality.

"Go on, this is an interesting tale, please continue."

He sat up then, looking to Sadik through cloudy eyes. "I did not come here for you to taunt me." The boy crawled over to him, seductively, knowing what he wanted. "I can make you cum four ways to Sunday but…My services are not free…" he wanted to vomit when he took Sadik's finger into his mouth and began to suckle it. Moving his tongue tantalizingly over the dark digit. He heard a deep moan and knew the man would not last long. If what he heard was true, he had been after him for years. Waiting for the perfect time but growing so inpatient he offered Arthur hundreds of thousands of dollars for a single night to which his master had outright refused.

Sadik smiled at the child's attempts, but he was truly in control. He waited nearly three years for this moment and he'd be damned if the boy rushed him. He couldn't help a moan that escaped his lips. Damn boy was a fucking succubus! Luring men in with his looks and skill only to drive them mad and take them for what they were worth. Damn him…He laughed softly. "You will have to do more than that, and I'm not taunting you." He watched as the boy moved away from him irritated. "Come now, don't act like that…"

Alfred stared at him. "How am I to act? I'm here to sell myself for information that is my god given right to know."

"God giveth and he taketh away." The Turkish man shook his head. "I was born not knowing my father, raised by a single mother who tried her best to support me. Sad to say what little money she had to bring home is what killed her. Robbed by thugs and left for dead after buying food." He lit another cigarette, this one with an odd smell. "One-hundred and thirty-seven dollars and fifty-four cents, the cost of my mother's life." His face showed no emotion for he had shed his tears for her long ago. "It was a shame to leave behind a thirteen year old boy, but look what one orphan child can become…"

"It is nothing to be proud of." He whispered, softly. "You use people to gain money, you pray upon their needs like a vampyre. You drink from them in exchanged for their thoughts of immortality, in your case drugs."

Inquisitive. Sadik leaned forward, pulling the boy into his lap as he did so. Once Alfred was resting comfortably he began to stroke his soft hair. "And you are any better? Your form of immortality my dear would be…" his hands snaked down to his bottom and gave it a slight squeeze. "…sex. The oldest trade in the world and by far the best, would you not agree?" He asked taking a drag of his sweet smelling cigarette.

Alfred remained silent. The man was indeed right.

"Besides that my dear, there are other things to consider, such as why you are here for instance." He ran his hand down the smooth, soft legs of the child. "I waited so long…" he whispered hotly into Alfred's ear sending a deep shiver through him at just how deep his voice could get. He gripped the boy's ass tightly, with bruising force. "Tell me…" he whispered darkly. "How do you like it? Soft and passionate…" he peppered kisses down the pale neck to the shoulder and back up. "Or…" he kicked up flipping Alfred on his back and earned him a yelp in response. He pinned him to the bed, large dark hand loosely around his delicate neck. He lowered his head to the other, pressing their lips together in a rough sloppy kiss as the hand snaked from his neck to his soft wheat-blonde hair for a sharp tug. The larger male moved his head away, panting from the kiss. "…do you prefer…it hard and rough?" God the child was clouding his mind and he'd be a damned fool to say he wasn't enjoying every moment of his sweet seduction.

Alfred was used to this kind of treatment. It was nothing new, nothing he couldn't handle when the thick tongue, which tasted like the foulness of tobacco, entered his mouth and claimed what had never been his. "I-I never had a choice." He panted, trying to wipe his mouth but found his arms were pinned.

"Come now boy, there is always a choice." He frowned. Just how badly did Arthur torment this child?

He shook his head. "Not always. Never once had anyone who has paid asked me what I wanted. It's no place for a whore to want, we only give to the greedy fat fucks that are all too willing to take." He hissed, narrowing his eyes in rage.

Sadik shook his head. "You are quite lousy at this. First off, never insult your clients by calling them…what was it? Greedy fat fucks? Yeah, that's a no no." he tapped the boy's nose much like one would to a dog. "Secondly, never talk about others you have been with. When a man is paying for a night he wants to be assured that during that time you can make him forget whatever he is trying to. Be it work, family or the fact his wife is a nagging hag he doesn't care. As long as you and he are alone, he is king." The Turk caressed the pale cheek before smiling softly. "I pity you. His life was never meant for the soft of heart."

"I never asked for your pity nor anyone else's. I lived and survived my entire life, struggling to feed my sick brother. I raised him, I cared for him no one else but me."

The elder tsked and shook his head. "If I recall correctly, he had a chance to live with a family but someone got in the way." He tilt his head to the side watching the other's reactions closely. "Tell me, was it too much to know that he was wanted over you? That he, being sick, was chosen to live with a family when you would be left to rot in that orphanage?"

Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Shut up!"

"Or was it that secretly you want to be your brother, able to lay in bed all day and night while he was out fucking god knows who just to survive?"

"Shut up!"

"Maybe…the reason you're out here instead of safely with your brother is because, secretly deep down in the darkness parts of your being, you resent him don't you?" Blue eyes looked with his angry and fierce but lips ever silent. "Oh now we see the truth. You ask yourself day and night, if he weren't here where would I be? If he weren't alive I could have been someone. If he weren't here I could have lived comfortably. If he weren't here…" a sharp pain filled his head and he reeled back hitting the headboard and slumping to the mattress, blood slowly dripping from his forehead.

The blonde ignored the pain and blood trickling down his face. His blue eyes dark with anger and hate. "If he weren't here then nor would I be! He is everything I can never be! Without him I am nothing but he is so much without me!" Tears streamed down his face. "Don't you ever say I don't care about him!"

It was in this moment that the Turk burst into laughter of hysterical fits. "All this time…I thought you were some obedient bitch!" his laughing stopped suddenly and he grew serious. "Well now I see why Arthur likes you so much. You're a little spitfire all your own boy. Push the right buttons and you have yourself a vicious animal!" He grabbed the small wrists and pushed them to the mattress. Despite his struggling, the boy was pretty weak. By the look of his skin and how much of the bone he could feel in the child's wrist he knew he wasn't taking care of himself properly. That the boy was working too hard and not eating properly. It was a shame, had the boy been slightly larger it would have been more enjoyable.

"Get off of me! I'm not going to let you get away with saying that kinda shit!" he shouted and fought but as always he couldn't break free. The large hand snaked up his skirt, feeling him up. He went silent then, refusing to move or speak. He had learned long ago to judge a man's sexual behavior on how they touched you. If they were rough then you had a man like Ivan, one who would prefer to have a compliant wife. If they were kind and gentle then they were like Yao who would take his needs into consideration. So much could be judged based off of touch. Though, Sadik's were feather soft, just barely grazing his skin.

"Tell me boy…" he nuzzled into the nape of the child's neck, feeling all that the boy was. "Have you ever truly enjoyed sex before?"

Alfred nodded slightly. "I climaxed…"

The Turk laughed. "No, any fool can make a man cum. I'm talking about pure pleasure. Pleasure you get from being with someone you care about. For me, that would be my Greek Rose." He smiled contently, remembering his beloved. "When you are with them, you feel as if your heart will burst with joy. When you lay them down you want to see their face twisted in ecstasy and moan from pleasure that you give to them."

He thought a moment before shaking his head. "No." he whispered softly. Was there such a thing that existed?

Sadik seemed almost regretful. "It's a shame. Such a feeling should be experienced at least once in life." He flipped the skirt up and looked at what the boy had to offer him. He smirked, never had he seen that shade of pink before.

The teen gave in, laying his head on the soft mattress and letting him have his way. "Do you mind me asking one question?" his voice was low and emotionless.

"By all means do." He was so painfully hard and he needed relief. His hand moved to the thong and rubbed the soft plush cheeks.

"If you say that about Hercules, how can you sit here and fuck me?"

He froze for a moment. The boy had a point. Yet, men like him and Arthur could never commit to just one. No their hunger was for more and they would take and dominate it, who or what did not matter just the when, where and how hard. "I guess you can say I'm cursed. No matter how much I try, I can't love him. Whores cannot be loved nor can they love. This is the undying law of this world. You are meant to be used and once done you are tossed aside for the next person in line. Reality is so cruel."

The blonde beauty closed his eyes as the bronze skinned man ripped open the dress top. There was nothing false about what was said. He had heard it before and as always it rang true. What he did to Gilbert was out of care, not love. There was no love meant for him. That was made all too clear when Arthur fucking raped him those three years ago. "Yet…what about what you said before? What of your Greek Rose who loves you so dearly?"

The elder forced his fingers into the boy's mouth and demanded harshly that he suck them. "What does it matter? He barked. "He's a whore because I made him that way."

The boy sucked the finger coating them in saliva. Once finished he pulled away from them and sighed heavily. "You are too afraid to lose him. Too afraid…" he felt two fingers thrust into him harshly causing him to hiss. "…to find him dead, like you did your mother."

Abandoning his prior plans, the Turk flipped the boy on his belly and lined himself up with the boy's twitching entrance. He buried those sorrowful blue eyes into the mattress and the blankets to be rid of them but at the same time pulling his ass high in the air. "I've had enough of your bitching." He growled out. He knew that the position was straining on the boy's back. He knew that it was hard for him to breath but it didn't matter to him, not since he had pissed him off. How was it that the boy could read that much into him from so few details given?

Truth be told that was the reason he had subjected his dear Greek to the life he had. He felt it would make it easier for him to forget, easier for him to just not care but truth be fucking told he did. He cared deep down because he took that bastard into his home and raised him, taught him, cared for him and even loved him. Hades had been a gift from him, one of many to come. He had seen the look in those chocolate brown eyes when they passed the pet store and his eyes laid on the sight of the young kitten. It was then he sent him on an errand and bought the kitten. Never would he have guess how much the man loved those fur balls because when he presented the runt to him his smile rivaled no other and he threw his arms around him and kissed his passionately and repeatedly upon his lips. It was that day he first heard him say those three words he never thought he would after his mother's death.

He lowered himself down, penetrating the ring of muscles and slowly sank into the god forsaken warmth. He heard him gasp and possibly scream, honestly he couldn't tell since it was all muffled, from his place below him. He let out the breath he had held while entering the cavern. The boy's legs were shaking. Sadik knew he may not have length but his did have girth. By his calculations, he was nearly 3 inches thick in diameter. Larger than most men and he knew it.

He slowly began to thrust his hips, grabbing at the boy's arm and pulling him up. This allowed for a deeper thrust and excellent vocals from his partner. Yet, all he could hear was panting and strained groans. There was nothing resembling pleasure in how the boy sounded. He wasn't sure if the kid was holding back to spite him or if this was not his first time with a cock his size. Either way his lack of response upset him.

Alfred, poor god forsaken Alfred was stretched farther then he would have thought possible. The deep penetration mixed with the spermatic thrusts were excruciating to handle. With each thrust he felt a sick jolt run up his spine. With every grab to his hips, his bruise stung. With every moan and mutter from the other he fought the urge to vomit. 'I must endure it…' he told himself. 'To know our father…to know why he abandoned us…I must endure as I always have…'

His thrusting became rhythmic and harder. Sadik was a master at his art; he knew to pull until the cock head was shallow in him and thrust as deeply as he could just to repeat over and over again. God be praised this child was fucking amazing. Just like his mother! He uttered a few Turkish curses as he pulled out, cock still twitching. "On your back! I want to see your face." He demanded. The boy's body shook as he tried to obey. He could see him struggling. Was the boy weaker then he let on? He shook his head and moved to help him. Once his hand touched the other he fell to his side, curled in a ball as if waiting to be struck. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." It was at that moment he saw the bruise on the boy's hip. It was large and disgusting in color. Oh how had he missed such a thing? More over how was the boy not hard? Isn't sex what he wanted? He sighed and positioned the boy. Truly he couldn't care less, it was consensual and that's all that mattered to him.

Alfred tried hard to drown out the pain, he was still not over the previous week, and it hurt to move especially when he rubbed, bumped or touched that bruise. Arthur had been merciless when he repeatedly slammed him into the corner of the marble counter top. He had not lied to his Master he just never shared the information of his move due to several circumstances and now he had to lay in the bed he had made for himself. He had indeed expected Sadik to hit him. Though half relieved he soon he found that there were worse things than being hit. The larger man pulled out what looked like a ribbon of royal blue and black lace. "You need to get hard." He uttered in strained breath. Lust laced his voice and Alfred knew what was to come was only the beginning. The dark Turk moved to his round buds and began to rub them with his thumb. There was little to no stimulation to them from that alone, not until the experimental lick. That alone made him shutter. He tried to move away from the advancements, causing the dress to fall from his shoulder, to where Sadik let out a low threatening growl. Getting the hint quickly, Alfred stayed as he was while to other bit, nipped, kiss, licked, punched and rubbed his sensitive nubs. He could feel his body slowly coming to life.

He grew upset at the fact the boy didn't even moan, he was silent. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was silence because it reminded him of death and of his mother. "If you won't moan…perhaps we should make conversation." He said as he started to pump the boy's length. "Perhaps…the topic of who fathered you?"


	36. Our Father

Once more he was filled with the unpleasantly warm, sticky and disgusting feeling of the Turk's seed. Sadik's body rested on his arched back with an unpleasant heat. His breath, sticky and wet with each pant he let out sounding more like a dog then a man. Alfred just remained as he was, panting and catching his breath as well. It had been three times already. Three times he had filled him to the brim before pulling out just to watch his seed dripping from his abused hole and down his thighs. He knew the bastard was using medication to keep going. The fucker wanted to make it last, wanted him to fill three years worth of fantasy in a single night.

The elder moved away, from him breaking the sweat seal between his chest and the boy's back. His cock slid out easily taking most of his cum with it. Quickly he moved to spread the cheeks of the child's ass and watched the quivering red hole expel his seed. As morbid as it sounded, he thought that was the most beautiful sight in the world. He couldn't be sure why but it was. He sat there watching the white waterfall run down the smooth legs until no more of his seeds were expelled. Smiling, he smacked the boy's ass hard earning a sharp gasp. It giggled a little like jello before turning an angry red. "Alfred dear I do believe I need to be cleaned up." He smirked.

Whimpering softly from the pain, Alfred slowly turned to face his oppressor. He took the thick dark cock into his hand. His tired blue eyes looked up to his; he could careless anymore what the other thought. His exhaustion had begun to show and he was stumbling about. It also didn't help that the lovely black lace Sadik had pulled out was wrapped tightly around his cock in an almost corset like manner. Not once since they had begun was he given the opportunity to cum. His body burned with his need but was unable to provide it. He was weak, tired and in pain. Yet, Sadik cared nothing for that. No he only wanted his fill of him. "P-Please…" his voice trembled. "Please tell me who our father is…I beg you I can't keep this up much longer…" tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to beg but he was tired and hurting from the pain.

Sadik's smile faded quickly. Without much of a warning he gripped a handful of the boy's wheat-blonde hair earning a yelp in the process. "You have not earned that right!" he growled through his teeth. In the midst of his yell he lowered him roughly onto his hard member and held him there. On the moment of impact a warm shiver shot through him. The boy coughed while struggling to escape. "Mhmmmm! Just like that! A little deeper…" he slowly lowered him further down.

He couldn't believe how well the boy had been trained, how well he moved his tongue about his thick cock. He could feel tears of pure pleasure prick his eyes as the child was working on him. That sinful tongue knew just how to work a man. He fucking new the boy wanted it, he wanted everything Sadik had to offer and more. Oh but Sadik was no fool! He would give the boy what he wanted; he would give him sex like he had never had before and make him cum so hard he would pass out. That's why the boy was there, that was why he had truly come. Sex was all a whore wanted; all they were truly good at and this boy was a fucking GOD. He gasped loudly, taken by surprise when the boy stuck his tongue in the slit of his cock. His hands, which were resting on the amber blonde hair to keep it in place, were now shaking. He was losing out fast and would cum again soon, too soon for his liking but it didn't really matter. The boy was here in his bed and he would stay there until he, Sadik, decided he could leave. Yet, he highly doubted the boy wanted to go anyway.

Alfred's eyes grew wide as Sadik began to force him further down. He was gagging on the thick cock that was pulsating in his mouth. It was disgustingly vial and he could feel what little he ate coming back to haunt him. If this kept up, he would pass out for sure. It wasn't long before the Turk began to thrust into him. The large muscle beat at the back of his mouth unmercifully forcing him to deep throat. All the while his panicked moans fell on deaf ears. "F-Fuck!" the other bit out as he quickened his pace, pushing in and out harder and faster. His nails bit into his scalp as they forced his head to move against his thrusts. "Fu-Fuck!" He quickly pulled Alfred's head down, burying his cock in the warm cavern just in time to release more of his seed into the waiting mouth. Tears stained his cheeks when the hands let him go. Without much thought he turned to the side of the bed and vomited onto the floor below. Cum mixed with a sickly yellow, showing that what little food he had eaten had been digested already. He felt awful and it was not for vomiting on the marble floors.

Sadik lit a cigarette and took a long puff. "Leave it be, I'll have one of those bitches outside clean it." By bitches he meant the women who would not sell themselves for money or drugs but would rather work solely for the money to feed their families. It upset him because one of them was a smoking redhead with adorable freckles and bright green eyes. He was tired to say the least and the fact the boy vomited didn't surprise him. Not many people can handle getting pounded in the mouth like that. The fact the boy held on until he finished was an accomplishment. "I think a good rest before another bout is in order." Yes, he needed time to rest but so did the boy. Four times and the boy had yet to cum once, more so because he wouldn't let him.

"You're father is a bastard, an illegitimate child born from the womb of a handmaid because his father's wife was barren. It wasn't common practice for your grandfather to divorce and wed his bastard's mother. No instead he laid claim to the world that his wife had given birth to the man." He took a long drag before blowing a smoke ring. "Bastards can't take over companies. Its law, but he had everyone around his fucking finger. It's a shame to say he had to kill the poor mother after a year so she could never let the truth be known." He studied the boy's face closely. Just as before his eyes were flashing through different emotions far quicker than his face could display them. Sadik laid his head on the soft silk pillow and smiled. "Yet, his wife was jealous. It wasn't right that she had to suffer the fact that she was a failure as a woman but to take care of his bastard son and claim him as her own? No, that wasn't right for a high born lady to do." He blew a long stream of smoke from his mouth. It was silent for a moment before the other looked at him. "For three years her anger and rage built, and when your father turned five she killed her husband. He loved a bastard more than her, more than the still born children she had given him. Needless to say your father slipped through her fingers and escaped to the streets."

Alfred laid there curled in a tight ball, listening to the man's cold words. He spoke so casually, like it was the results of a sports game. Yet, his grandfather had murdered his grandmother to keep her silent. Just what kind of family was his?

"Oh don't worry, I'm getting to you cupcake." He leaned back. "Now, what you have to understand is that no matter who I say, you will not allow your anger to get the better of you boy. Your father is a son of a bitch!"

~/-*-\~

He paced back and forth in his room trying to figure it out. Why had he hid it? Why didn't he just come clean? It's not like anyone would care, much. He was a nice guy, took care of them and gave them a home, so why not? He couldn't be sure but he replayed the scene in his head.

Alfred had left to go to the bathroom, he had been gone a while so he decided to check on him only to find him and Kiku near the door whispering about something. Kiku had been upset, a rare occurrence for the Asian man, and he got a little loud. He had said something about his intention and about using something, he really couldn't hear them but oh he could see them, even in the dim light he could see them kiss as if it were midday out. It was passionate, he could tell, Kiku had always had feelings for Alfred but the other was too much of a fool to see it or if he did he just ignored it. Yet, maybe not? Alfred had stood there and accepted the kiss, had allowed Kiku to touch and feel his body, something he knew Alfred was so self-conscious of yet he had no clue why.

His body was amazing, it was strong and sturdy (he knew that because he jumped from the 3rd floor of their room in the orphanage to the ground and ran a few miles just to get hit by a car and live then add that to his near strangulation by the Woman so yeah a tough ass body), curvy and thin a little too thin to be exact. He couldn't be more than 90 pounds, a 100 at most then again that was pushing it.

Then something odd happened, Kiku moved away and said something to him, this caused him to run off outside and he had not been back in a few hours. He shook in fear and aggravation. Alfred was so wreck less. He wondered if he had seen his other medicine vial and how low it was, did he run off to Jay Jay's for more? He had done it before, plenty of times but now things were bad. He had been mugged again but there was something Alfred wasn't telling him, something Kiku knew of and even Raivis. There was more that happened on that day.

He sat on his bed and looked out at the moon lit night. Things were not as Alfred had made them appear. Under the sugar coated exterior, there was a dark secret that the others were hiding but what was it? If it was that he had a thing for guys it didn't matter. There were plenty of men who did, especially on the island. Hell most of their economy was biased on the sex and drug trade anyway. Fucking bastards from other countries like Russia, China, England, France, even America came to indulge in their 'Rich Graces' as their national anthem called it.

That's when true fear hit him. Had one of those vial men mistook his brother for one of _them_? He shook the thought quickly from his head. No…Alfred was strong and he would never allow any man to take advantage of him. If he was in a relationship with Kiku he would be loyal, that's how it was with the dope. He was hopelessly loyal and far too overly kind to everyone he meets.

"Then you saw them too…" his violet eyes looked up into emerald orbs. Her face was lovely in the pale light, breath taking just like their first meeting.

"Yeah." He whispered, his worry drowning the simple word of confirmation.

She walked over and knelt before him, taking his hand in hers. "Matthew…I've tried to tell you…he has been lying to you all this time. He's been covering up for that abusive bastard…" the hand was moved and she looked into his confused expression.

"Kiku isn't…he wouldn't…he's been so kind to us…all these years he's chased my brother…he wouldn't beat him Belle…he wouldn't…he loves him…" he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it.

She sighed heavily. That was her Matthew, always trying to find the best in people, especially those closest to him. She cursed his twin for sheltering him. "Look around you Matthew!" She raised her voice slightly but kept it low as not to disturb the sleeping. "Why did Kiku jump at the opportunity now to move into this house? Why not offer years ago?" she could see she was making progress as her love thought about it. "Not only that, he is often times found leaving the main house or sneaking off to it, after he comes back with bruises. Then the trip to China out of the blue? He doesn't call, he basically ignored you the entire week and then he comes back with that sickening bruise? Matthew look at what is going on and not at the smoke and mirrors your brother has placed before you! He is a liar! You're here worried sick about him day and night while he's off fucking that chink bastard!" her hatred of Alfred was showing through now.

He had to admit she was posing good questions. Things he himself had thought of, but still. He stood up and moved to the closet to get his coat; the one Alfred had gotten him on his birthday. "I trust my brother."

"Where are you going?!" she was panicking, Matthew was not in the best of health at the moment.

"To find my brother."

"He doesn't care! Matthew open your eyes! He is a selfish bastard!" her voice was louder now. She knew if anyone was up they could hear her but right now she didn't care.

Matthew looked at her coldly. "You forget I'm a Bastard too. I am what he is. Twins, two halves of the same whole." She was starting to piss him off, but he kept his calm. Had it been anyone else, even Kiku, he would have knocked them on their ass for speaking of his brother like that. "Don't speak of him as if you truly know him!"

She was silent for a moment, which had been unexpected. Yet, she was determined to make him see the truth. She herself returned the glare. "What about back then, back when you were adopted? He let you go; you were/are a burden to him. Do you think he cared about you? Is that what you thought when you saw him throw himself in front of that car?" she balled her fist at her side. She was shaking from rage and hate. "He couldn't handle the fact that you were chosen over him! That you were wanted when he wasn't! He doesn't care about you! He hates…" a slap rang out loudly echoing off the walls of the household. Her head was cocked to the side, red and swelling from the force of the strike. Her large jade eyes, wide with shock and disbelief.

The younger twin stood there; glare hard and cold like the gem for which his brother related of his eyes to. His hand was still in the air, still tingling from the contact. He was frozen in place, unable to move or speak as he heard footsteps running toward the room. His eyes were locked on her, even as the others appeared in the doorway. Shock and disbelief filled the air and the silence was deafening. Like a blade his voice cut through it and he didn't even recognize it at first. "DON'T YOU EVER…EVER FUCKING SPEAK OF MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" his heart was pounding in his chest. It hurt, but his rage just wouldn't die, it grew as the tears streamed down his face. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HIM AND YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T KNOW ME!"

She looked to him, horrified and terrified of her kind lover. Never did she think he would strike her. "Matthew…"

Her voice only enraged him more. "GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" With that he watched as her tears fell from her eyes just before she turned, crying, and ran from the room and down the stairs.

"Matthew-kun…" Kiku stepped forward, he was confused and terrified. What had she done to upset him so much?

Suddenly, Matthew grabbed at his heart falling to the bed, curling up in pain. It had been too much on him, on his weak heart. He thrashed around, trying to rid himself of the growing pain. "ALFRED!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as someone, most likely Kiku ran to him trying to hold him down. He felt a hard smack and his head began to spin. He had hit the headboard of the bed. He began to really panic now. If he called Alfred, Alfred would come and he would make everything better like always. Alfred was everything to him, he made the pain go away, he held his hand throughout his episodes and cooed softly to him, Alfred was strong better half of the twins. "ALFRED!" he screamed again through his thrashing. He clenched his teeth hard biting the side of his cheek and drawing blood. This was a bad one, but he knew it would be. It had been four years since his last episode and they had once been small ones every other month or so. "ALFRED! ALFRED!" he screamed his brother's name at the top of his lungs, crying for the only true family he had. Something was wrong; Alfred should have been there by now. He should have been there to place his head on his lap and hold him steady, keep him from hurting himself, hold his hand and cooing softly like their mother. His heart was braking; Alfred had abandoned him, like their father and mother. He had left him alone to rot away. No! He couldn't think like that! Alfred had never abandoned him, he would never leave him! With one last desperate attempt, he mustered all his strength to this last cry. "ALFRED!"

A familiar hand squeezed his, holding him tightly and laying his head on the soft lap. "Mattie its okay, I'm here. Don't worry you're doing great! We can get through this just like before!" he could feel the trembling in the other's hand as he ran it through his damp hair. "When you get through this, I'll take you for a double scoop of maple ice cream, how's that sound? It's your favorite."

Matthew managed a painful smile. Alfred was there, everything was going to be fine. "A-A-And you…choco-chocolate chunk…right?" his voice was low and hurt from screaming.

Bright sorrowful blue eyes nodded and a kind, warm and loving smile was his alone to have. "Yeah, chocolate chunk, diabetes on a cone…" Matthew felt something small, cold and wet fall on his forehead. Alfred was crying. "Hey…bro remember what we were gonna do when I saved up the money?"

"G-G-Go to Canada…" he whispered, his eyes getting heavier as he did.

His brother began to panic. "Come on Mattie, stay with me! What were we going to do in Canada?" his hand squeezed tighter.

"W-We were…going to see the maple trees…a-and I-I…" he narrowed his eyes, seeing a bunch of bruises on his twin's arms and along his neck. Just what was his brother hiding from him? "'m sorry, eh?"

He watched as his brother's eyes closed and his movements subsided. "Mattie…" he shook him softly, tears flowing from his eyes as all bore witness. Even though Alfred had pushed his way through the others, no one argued or spoke a single word. They just stood there and watched as Alfred held his brother close. A hospital wouldn't help them, hell the last time they had been sent away for wasting the doctor's time. The episodes were common and there was no known way to stop them or even understand the heart condition Matthew had. No Doctor had a name for it. No Doctor would help him ease his brother's suffering. Save Yao and Kiku. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. And he looked up into a kind and loving smile. "Afuredo-chan…" he pulled back, hateful of those eyes. Rage, sorrow and regret filled Alfred's being. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" he shouted. "What the hell happened?! How could you let this happened to him?! He's all you got! All you will ever get…" he buried his face in his hands. "You such a fucking idiot…" He was wrapped in a tight embrace by the very man whom knew him best outside of his brother. Unable to contain himself anymore, he hugged the other tightly, crying on his shoulder like a damn child and buried his head into the warm nape. "I'M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" his cries were muffled by the soft skin.

"Hush, it will be okay, Mattie just needs rest now. He made it through the others he can make it through this one too." He didn't take anything Alfred had said to heart because the words were not meant for him, but Alfred himself. Exhaustion, fatigue, hunger, anger, and worry all played a part in Alfred's behavior and it was apparent that something had happened to him. Whatever it was he was after, it must not have gone his way. Yet, now was not the time for that. He looked behind him and spotted Toris. "Oi, could you please get a warm bath started?" The other nodded and quickly set upon his task. He looked to Raivis, "Clothes for him please?" He nodded and set off. "Romano, Feliciano, please prepare some leftovers." Once again his words were headed. "Vash and Eduard could you please move his bed in here and next to Matthew's. Lili, could you be a dear and make the bed for them? Kaoru and Im Young Soo, please be careful and take Matthew and make him comfortable? Mao and Mei could you please run to the house and get the I.V equipment?" He looked to the last person standing in the doorway.

Yao had heard the screams; he was having trouble sleeping alone in his large bed, and feared that something had happened to Alfred. Without a second thought he found himself running from the main house and out into the cold winter without shoes, and here he was. "Onii-san…I need your help with Alfred…" Yao didn't hesitate to move to them. "Alfred, look at me…" Yao's voice was soft and soothing. Just like the first night they were together. Hesitantly, sapphire orbs soon found their way to meet those of dark amber. He seemed so tired, so defeated. "Alfred, Matthew will be okay I promise. Right now you need to let us help you. I know you are tired and this is stressful but if you let it get the better of you nothing good will come of it." He smiled kindly taking the soft hand in his own. "Come, let's take a nice bath and relax you."

For the first time, Alfred did not argue what they had asked. He was too tired to fight them and frankly he felt disgusting! "'kay." It was a low and broken response but he was pulled to his feet. When he had, his ankle gave in to the sharp pain and he fell into Kiku's arms. Yao gently moved the long dress up and looked down at the black and blue swollen ankle. "I tripped on ice…while running…Mattie was calling me…" Kiku fought his own tears. With a bad ankle like that, Alfred still found the strength to stand and run to his brother's aid. He envied such strength, loyalty and love. He wished so desperately that Alfred would love him like that one day.

Alfred found himself relaxing, if one could call it that, in the murky water filled with worm salt. According to Yao, it was really good for your skin. Yet, all he could think of was how his day had played out. Of how he had been so deep in thought he had not heard his brother's cries. He hated himself, hated what he had done and even more so hated the fucking bastard that had fathered them! All that time…all those years he should have known. He was so kind to him, so caring that he tried to fucking save him from the world he had driven him to. The careless absent minded fuck that cared more for himself then the fucking children he brought into the world. He balled his fists. The next time he saw him…he was going to fuck his ass up. He was going to show him just how much his carelessness affected them.

"_It's truly a shame. He was cast out to the streets at age six." Sadik's words still haunted him. "Then again, your grandfather had forced it on his first wife and after she found out about the murder oh you can bet that she was quick to give him up." He flicked his cigarette. "It surprised no one really; even his father had been willing to allow her to do that just to save his own ass."_

"_I don't understand…just tell me his name please!" he was tired of the history lesson. _

_Sadik had had enough of him. He gripped a handful of the wheat blonde hair and pulling it sharply earning him a yelp. "You think I would be so quick at telling you?" he growled out clearly not happy with the boy. "I waited three fucking years for this night!" he pulled the boy down hard onto his cock earning a scream from him. "Stop your screaming! I fucking know you are en joying this! Fucking whores are all the same, fucking whiny little bitches!" he increased the speed of his thrusts, making sure to hit that spot each time slowly building him up and deny him his climax. _

_Alfred was in a lot of pain. The rough thrust had pushed against the wall of his body. It hurt like hell and the harsh bitten insults only fed into his already damaged self confidence. Enjoying it? Alfred was repulsed by it. It took every ounce of strength he had not to vomit on the other's chest. He was flipped over then, his legs in the air and pushed above his head as the other slammed mercilessly into him without regret or regard for his well being. _

_Without warning, the pace quickened and became sloppy. Between his harsh thrusts, he had managed to untie the black lace from around his manhood. That freedom, combined with the assault to his prostate was all Alfred needed. He instinctively he spread his legs wider and let his mind go numb with the continuous attack on his stimulation point. When it had become too much he arched his back and came hard on his own belly. Tears fell from his eyes as he laid there and allowed the other to use him to finish. Sweat poured from the dark skinned male and his grunts and groans only drew Alfred to one final conclusion, Sadik was almost done with him. After, god only knew how many times, Sadik had nothing left as he slammed into him one last time, filling him to the brim with the warm and sticky seed. His body convulsed several times ensuring every last drop had been expelled. Exhaustion claimed him then and he collapsed on top of the small frame breathing heavily. They laid there for some time, until Sadik regained enough energy to roll off of him. "Wonderful! Fucking wonderful! A splendid and well trained whore!" he leaned over and planted a kiss on reluctant lips. "I know you enjoyed it, even if you're too fucking stubborn to admit it."He sat up then and dressed himself properly. Turning to Alfred, he reached in his pocket and threw some bills on top of him some falling to the floor. "Don't let it ever be said I never paid well." Another blow to the child's pride. Sadik headed for the door, before turning around give Alfred a vicious smug smile. "You really are your mother's son; both entered the same way into this dark world. Oh and when you see that bastard father of yours tell him this for me…"He took his mask off, and Alfred's eyes grew wide as if he were a deer in headlights. Horrid scars cut across his left eye as if some animal had clawed him to shreds, his left eye was gone and his eyelid dipped inward, the skin that had healed into scars were a sickeningly pale color contrasting his dark natural skin tone. Something had caused it and by the look at the Turk's face, it had to have been his Father whom had done it. His father had taken Sadik's left eye and made him repulsive as he was now. The very reason he was forced to wear the mask and hide his appearance from the world. "Merci."_

**A/N**

**Okay I know that shit has happened big time but guess what! Now you know who Alfred and Mattie's daddy is, or do you? LOL. Big time trouble coming in the next chapter. **

**Mattie lost his temper and hit a Woman! Oh boy, what next? How will Arthur handle the betrayal? All I can say my dears is to hold out a bit longer and wait for the updates! Until next time my dears!**


	37. Love so Strong

There was a sickening pop as Arthur kneed the poor boy in his stomach causing him to spit out blood and groan. Alfred's arms were bound to a metal post at the height where the Brit could easily kick or knee any part of the boy's body. Without word he brought to broad part of his foot to connect with the side boy's head, hitting him over and over again as the three new recruits bore witness to the example. He only stopped when the other's head crashed to the ground, bouncing off the cold marble. He would admit his anger had gotten the better of him, originally he had planned to be calm about the whole thing but upon seeing him, the rage consumed him and this is where it led. "BASTARD!" he screamed at the boy, pulling him up by his hair and earning a small whimper in response. "How dare you go to him! Him of all people!" it was his fault! He hit him again, stomping his head into the cold ground and watching as the blood ran along the gaps within the tiles. "Was it because you love him?! Why do you seem to love everyone but me?! I could give you everything you ever wanted but you deny me! Why?!"

There was no response. Not a single word from the other.

He walked over, ripping the boy's head back. His eyes grew wide and he stumbled backward. Wheat blonde was now raven black, bright blue eyes looked up at him sadly. "I thought you loved me…Arthur…I thought you were going to protect my sons…" her voice cracked and he could hear the heartbreak behind her words.

"A-Aiyana?!" He screamed.

Arthur woke up in a cold sweat. His breathing was labored and he felt like total and utter shit. He looked over from his seat on his thrown, at the many rum bottles that littered the space. Oh his head hurt greatly. "Bloody hell!" he growled out, cracking his sore bones as he stood. It had been a rough day since Abel had given him the note book. As he read it through he became more enraged and drank like a man whom was about to die. He narrowed his eyes and sighed heavily. It had been a dream, only a dream. She was dead, had died in his very arms and his hands had been covered in her blood.

Francis ran in the room after hearing Arthur scream, abandoning his crème cake in the oven. They made a great hangover treat. "Art'ur! Is every t'ing alrig't mon ami?!" he cried as he flung the large doors open to see his lover standing straight and tall next to the throne. He sighed heavily with relief. "'onestly! You give moi a 'eart attack w'en you are so t'oughtless!" he scolded but smiled all the same. Arthur had not taken the news well. That his little sparrow had escaped it's cage. Francis wasn't happy either, but he could see there had been another reason for the late night visit. A reason he sought Sadik.

~/-*-\~

Loviano looked at the food budget Alfred had given him. The look of shame on his face and the way they were balled up and crinkled were enough to prove what he had done that morning. The blonde had indeed left to go and work. Loviano couldn't piece together why, since Arthur had given him three days of rest. It was a mystery and now was not the time to try and find answers. The bastard was miserable enough already.

After the large welcoming party, what was not eaten had been given away per Alfred's request to those less fortunate then them, so there was little left to eat in the fridge. The budget was more then he would need for the basic supplies of a household but he honestly didn't think the blonde was all there at the moment. Ever since early that morning, and it was around noon now, he has been ghosting around the house with a blank expression when he left Matthew's side which in its self was rare. He sighed and looked at his brother who was talking to two young ladies. He could not bear the thought of losing his only brother, just like Alfred. The poor bastard was at his braking point.

"Feliciano, come on we a gonna be late." He called out. He never liked when Feli was too far away from him. If trouble ensued, he wanted to be sure that he was there to help.

"Ciao!" the young Italian called out to the giggling girls as he ran to catch up to his older brother. "I a think we do something a nice for Alfred no?" he asked his brother a large grin on his face.

"Si. But I a not no what he like?" he thought a moment trying to think of what he had seen Alfred eat more often than any other food but nothing came to mind. Hell he rarely even saw the other eat.

Feli was stumped. He couldn't be sure of anything about the blonde whom had taken them under his wing. Hell everyone owed him a ton but he refused it all. He wanted no help, he only wanted them to grow happy and follow their dreams to a better future while he alone bore the many burdens of running an ever growing household. "What about a ravioli huh? He a love them da last time, no?"

Loviano smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Si. Then we a make a whole lotta ravioli tonight! What a kind you want? Meat? Cheese? Four cheese and meat?" he asked joking with his brother about how many different kinds there were.

Feliciano giggled and smiled brightly. "I a wanna make them all! All da ravioli we can come a up with! It will be a special! Let a us buy wine too! Good wine from a the top shelf!" he shouted happily.

The brothers laughed and giggled as they walked into the food market. They looked over the fresh tomatoes and Loviano bought a few extra as a little treat for later. Next, came the garlic and other spices and herbs. It was amazing just how well they could bargain shop. Loviano looked over the fresh cilantro, its vibrant green color and fresh smell had him sold. "Feli, this a really make a nice salsa!"

The younger Italian nodded happily. "Taste even better on a pasta!"

"Not a everyone want pasta every night!" he said ruffling his brother's hair.

Yet, the younger Italian wasn't paying attention to him. His eyes were looking off into the distance at something. When Loviano turned, he instantly lost what little temper he had. There just a few feet away from them, looking at the potatoes stood the damn German bastard. Though Feli had him by the arm before he could say anything. "Feli let a me…"

"Lovi…they a talking about Alfred…" he whispered softly.

Ludwig examined the potatoes that they were going to make with their wurst and beer. His brother had slowly come out of his depression enough to talk with him. "Gilbert, I keep telling you to look at the facts. Something is not right; he never acts like that…"

The albino shook his head and put a potato in the bag. "That's all it was an act." He still could not forgive him. Not forgive what that little whore had put him through. He had truly thought someone loved him, that someone could care for an albino and not pity him. It had hurt so much because he loved him, truly he did.

The younger brother sighed. "Look at what you do know and not what you think you know. When you were with him in the hospital, did you pay him? What about in the hall of his home, did he push you away? Gil, when that boy is in that hell he is at the mercy of the man whom runs the show…"

"He was not! Alfred isn't the type of person to just do what he is told! Hell he fought me on nearly everything at the restaurant…" he sighed as he remembered the promotion he was going to give him. "He's a whore! Whores love sex! Why else do they work for a whore house!"

Feliciano had heard enough. That ungrateful bastard was going to know the truth! He marched over to them, despite his brother's pleading. He attracted the attention of the German's quite quickly. Before either could speak he did. "You no nothing of that hell!" he shouted. "Tell me a this, if a you think Alfred is a bad person why he no take the prize? Why he give it away to me and my fratello? We a free men because a him!" his eyes scanned over the two and continued pointing at Gilbert. "You are the one who should a be bowing before him! If a it were not for Alfred you a would be dead right now!" He watched the expression change on the albino's face. "Our Mas…" he stopped himself and took a deep breath. "His a master no like you! He wanted to kill you because Alfred care about you. He want total control over him so he said such nasty things so you a could live! How a dare you no take into consideration what he a do for you!"

Loviano chimed in his displeasure as well. "He follow only Arthur's orders because of his a fratello!" Yes, it was all for Matthew. All of the motivation, the pain, the humiliation, the suffering was to protect his brother. Everything for Matthew. "Arthur's a bastardo, he a no care about anyone but a Alfred and he a no like when others play with his toys behind his a back!"

Gilbert turned to Ludwig and burst into tears. "First Mutti, then Vati and now Alfred! How can I lose everyone?! I'm such a fucking unawesome person Luddy!"

The larger brother held the other tightly. "Maybe we can fix it." He turned to the little spitfire Italian and began to blush slightly. Those eyes…they were so big and beautiful. How could he not want to see them half lidded with his face contorted in pleasure gasping for breath and a lovely golden band around his pretty little finger? By Gott, he wanted the Italian. "Do you know where he is?"

Instantly both Italians looked away, unsure of what to do. Alfred had regretted what he had done and said to the Albino but then again now was not the best of times. "We a do…"

He was instantly grabbed by Gilbert who held a desperate look on his face. "Where is he, mein gott please tell me so I can apologize to him!" He needed to make amends for his sins, for using him the way he had. He should have never given in…he had used the boy to get what he wanted and there was no going back. He had burned that bridge and now there was a long road before him.

"But now is no good." Loviano said softly. "He a not well…his fratello…" What more could they say? No one knew how Matthew was because he had yet to wake up.

Ludwig nodded and handed them a card he pulled from his breast pocket. "This is my contact number that is a direct line to me. When things are good, just call and let us know. Danke." He said calmly but inside he was a nervous wreck to see Alfred again. It had been a horrible week and he truly had hoped to see the blonde once more. There was so much to be said and so much to do. "Please, tell Alfred we do hope his brother gets well soon."

Feli took the card and smiled brightly. "Si! We will! Graci!" he now had a number to call the gorgeous German!

~/-*-\~

Tired blue eyes gazed upon the sleeping boy. Alfred prayed that he would make it out. His jaw hurt from the constant prayers he voicelessly chanted over and over again, rarely pulling his eyes away from his twin. In his hand he held a small knife, one that Kiku had given to him years ago when they had moved into the apartment. He had said it was for protection but now it held a more graceful purpose. Should Alfred fail in protecting his brother, the blade in his hand would deliver him to the justice he deserved. It had been hours since he had left Sadik's and as sore as he was he refused to show it. He had to be strong; he had to be sure Mattie was going to be okay. Matthew had to survive, no matter what he just had to.

There was no knock, there didn't need to be. Alfred had shared a room with him before, sometimes on dark and stormy nights, even a bed to calm his shaking. It was funny really, how the stoically strong man many believing to be the incarnation of the very Samurai Bushido could be reduced to a whimpering child when the sky roared in the dark of night. The features of the man were unfazed by the lack of attention given to the tray of food but his dark eyes held all of his true emotions. He was worried for both his friends but more so him than any other.

"Gomen…" he whispered softly as he leaned down to take the tray from the other. It had been one of Alfred's favorites, tempura battered shrimp and teriyaki chicken over seasoned rice. All had been untouched and spared not a second glance. His eyes were fixated on his brother. Such lovely sapphires were now accented with red, his tears drying long ago and his body far too exhausted to produce more, the first signs of dehydration. "Alfred…at least drink something." He said setting a glass of water next to him.

Blue eyes gave no notice to him not the water, just prayer. His once luscious lips were now chapped. Yet, even now Kiku still longed to kiss him, to hold him and comfort him with words of reassurance. Yet, the stubborn ass refused to worry about himself. He needed to drink, to stay hydrated and avoid getting sick. He sighed as he picked up the glass of water and drank some, putting it into his mouth before turning to the blonde. No words were exchanged between them as the elder male tilt back the younger's head and pressed his lips onto the lovely form. There was no fight, no struggle as he allowed the water to flow from his mouth to the other's. Some of it flowing from their lips and down the side of the blonde's cheek. Slender pale fingers laced in sunny blonde hair and deepened the motion. Once emptied of the fresh deliciously cool water he looked down at the other whom found his way back to his original position.

Sadly he wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him tightly and still no response. His heart ached for fear he had lost them forever.

~/-*-\~

Ivan threw his black bag on the table before the Brit. It had taken some time and calls in for favors but Ivan finally had the money together. Cold amethyst eyes locked on toxic green. Neither willing to break the contact. The Brit just glared at the bag without even touching it. "It's not enough." He said smugly.

The Russian frowned darkly. "There is 1.5 million in the bag and I'm sure his was somewhat less…" he was stopped by the Brit yawning carelessly.

Arthur stretched his arms. "His price has sky rocketed due to demand. After our little show I have many offers for a night with our little…oh bullocks what in bloody hell do you call him?!" He sat there thinking hard, leaving silence to fill the room.

The ash haired man took this time to speak. "The price for his contract was set at…" once more he was interrupted and he was growing quite annoyed.

"Sunflower! That's it you call him your little sunflower!" the Brit stood then and smiled at the other. "Nice name for him. Never thought to compare the two." He tossed the bag back at him and walked to the door and opened it. "Now if you don't mind, I've a meeting to prepare for."

Ivan stood from his chair quickly, causing it to fall behind him. "You have no intention of freeing him! Once he signed that contract he sold you his soul!" he growled out grabbing Arthur by his coat. "I swore to you, I will have the boy one way or another."

Arthur giggled. "A threat? How fun, care to make a wager on that?" He smirked cruelly as the other released him and left with the bag. He shrugged it off and moved back to his desk.

He had to finish ordering the roses, then the chocolates and of course the gifts. He couldn't help but smile and feel giddy about the coming night. He would show him! Alfred would fall to his knees before him after that night. He would be his and only his. Arthur smiled happily.

~/-*-\~

Lovely violet eyes fluttered open, staring into the dull world waiting for clearer vision. There was a small amount of light coming from the hall that poured in to the large room. He was tired but knew that his brother had to be worried and if not, he was over reacting about the situation by then. He tried to sit up but found his body too weak to do so. It was then he felt it. A hand squeezing his own softly. Turning his head to the side he smiled brightly.

There, sleeping closely beside him was his twin brother. He could tell Alfred had been stressing out, that he had been crying. It was written clear as day on his face. "Alfie…" he whispered wanting to reassure his brother that he was fine. The other's peaceful face was contorted for a moment before going peaceful again. He giggled slightly before moving to shake him.

"Let him be, please." Matthew turned to see dark eyes looking at him from beside Alfred. Kiku was sitting in the chair beside the bed looking at him. "He just fell asleep not long ago." He said softly before pulling the covers gently over his brother. His eyes were soft and gentle as he moved the stray blonde hairs from his face. "It was bad Matthew-kun. He didn't take it well at all. Everyone is so worried for you both." It was then Matthew noticed Kiku's hands shaking. "I-I don't know what else to do. I have tried everything to find a cure Matthew! Researching and testing but there is nothing I can do to make you better and ease Alfred's…" he stopped and buried his head in his hands.

It was rare, but Matthew believed Kiku was crying. It had been so long since he had witnessed it. The last time was about a year ago when the anniversary of his parent's death came around again. "Kiku…" the other looked up at him eyes as dry as a bone. "It will be fine. We knew this was going to come." He smiled brightly trying to make his friend feel better. "I haven't had an episode in a while, I was due for one. Kiku, relax I'll be fine I always am." Not always but he couldn't admit that now.

"Bullshit." The groggy voice chimed in. Both sets of eyes looked down to the half-sleeping blonde. Sparkling sapphires made themselves known through thing slits. He was far too tired to give a rat's ass about much at the moment. "Mattie, how are you feeling and if you lie to me so fucking help you…" he wasn't going to baby his brother, not right now when he had just had an episode. He needed to know exactly how his brother was because he was going to the hospital soon. He didn't care and he was going to raise hell until someone did something. Matthew needed help and he wasn't smart enough to do it alone. That's why he went to the best hospital and the best doctors. Only the best for his brother, the better half of the whole.

Matthew sighed heavily and crossed his arms. "I'm not a fucking child! Stop treating me like one!" he yelled back. It was just an episode; he had them all the time. "Alfred really! You're not my father!" he instantly regretted saying that. If he had not been Alfred's twin, if he had not known him since birth he would have missed it. For only an instant, his strong elder brother showed his true weakness. He showed him the vulnerability he worked so hard to protect and it was all Matthew's doing. As much as he wished he could take it back he knew he couldn't. from the moment the words left his lips he wished he could grab a hold of them and pull them back.

Alfred's face was calm, and that's what truly scared Matthew. His eyes just seemed to stare but he could tell he wasn't. He was thinking. "I'm not that bastard…I'm Alfred, I can be no one else but your brother." He sat up and both of the others heard the audible snaps from his bones. He grunted but continued anyway. Once he was sitting on the bed, he reached out and pulled Matthew to him, holding him tightly. "I am only your brother nothing more and nothing less and this is how I will remain until I die." His voice was low and flowed like silk from his lips.

He sighed heavily. Alfred was being overprotective again, it needed to stop. It honestly needed to stop. "Alfred, we all know I'm going to die…"

Blue eyes narrowed angrily at him. "Don't fucking say that Matthew! Don't you dare fucking say that again!" He growled out, his grip on his brother tightening. "I told you will live well beyond me. You will get married and have a family well after you escaped this god forsaken shithole of a country and live in Canada like you always dreamed of!" Alfred was starting to tear up.

"And what about you Alfred? Where are you going to be when my dreams come true?!" the younger twin was pissed.

Alfred smiled sadly and shook his head. "I'd be here or in hell. I'd of sold my soul for your freedom." He wasn't joking either. Had the Devil himself offered to make Matthew better and send him to Canada all for his soul, Alfred would have sold his soul in a heartbeat. Eternal damnation for eternal happiness of his brother was well worth it to him. He could swear hell couldn't be much worse then what he lived through every day. He just figured it be a little too hot for comfort.

"So you get to stay in paradise and leave me to freeze my ass off?!" Matthew smiled softly before bursting into laughter. Both brothers knew what the other was saying but the sarcasm and joking made the burden of what had happened easier to bear. In a simple matter of moments both brothers were laughing and giggling like children.

Blue eyes looked at his brother's laughing face. It was so innocent, so pure that is seemed such a shame for him to stare. His amethyst eyes were half lidded and tears perked at the corner of his eyes from laughing too hard. He clung to Kumo, who Alfred seemed to forget at times, and he looked just like the he had when they were eight. He was so lovely, so perfect and it was all because Alfred was so tainted and impure.

Kiku, who had been forgotten, could only sit there and smile at the love he could see before him, the love of one brother to another. He wanted that love. He wanted Alfred to love him and care for him so much that it hurt him physically to watch someone like Matthew, who couldn't truly appreciate it, be so close to him. Alfred turned away then and coughed. The sound alerted Kiku right away and he ran to his side. "Alfred are you okay?" he reached up and touched the boy's head. "You're warm…" he was growing worried now.

He coughed again. "I'm fine." He pushed Kiku's hand off of him. "But to be safe I need my bed moved to my own room, I don't need Mattie catching anything." He turned to his brother who was now just as worried about him as Kiku. "Alfred are you sure? It sounds pretty bad." He pressed his lips to his brother's head, yes he was really warm.

Alfred gave them his hero smile. "Yeh, I just need some cough syrup and sleep. It's just a cold." He shook slightly. If he was sick Arthur would be pissed. He couldn't sell a sick whore, it was bad for business. "I should really not be near you but if you need me I'll be right across the hall." Eduard walked in and helped Kiku move the bed back into Alfred's room.

Matthew smiled brightly. "Okay, just get some rest you deserve it." He said softly.

The other nodded and vanished into the darkness of his own room. Kiku walked over to him causing Matthew to frown. "If it's you who is hurting him…" he warned this caused Kiku to stare at him, eyes wide with the suspicion. "…I swear I will fucking kill you."

The Japanese man bowed. He said nothing because no matter what he were to say, Matthew could easily miss interpret it. It truly wounded him though that Matthew would suspect him of harming Alfred. "I would never do such." He whispered as he closed the door behind him. Only one thing was clear now, Matthew had seen them. Matthew had seen what he had done to Alfred and now he suspected him.

Thunder boomed outside the house and Kiku was frozen in place. He stood there in the middle of the hallway wondering what to do. His whole body shook with fear as the memories of that night replied in his head over and over again. Then it boomed again rattling the windows and he quickly ran into the room and slammed the door shut. His eyes looked up pathetically at the other. "Gomen…" he whispered. He was visibly trembling as lightning flashed in the room and the windows rattled. He yelped and dropped to the floor covering his ears. He hated his fear, hated that he was such a child when it came to thunder storms. "Gomen…gomen…gomen…" he repeated over and over again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly clung to it, trying desperately to ground himself in the present and not flow to the past. "Soka." The confirmation was enough and he ran to the bed, pulling Alfred along with him. He held him close, trembling as he did. BOOM! He jumped but was held down by Alfred who slowly ran his fingers through his hair, the way he like it. "Arigatou…" he said softly, burying his head in Alfred's chest not caring if he were to get sick. "Arigatou Gozaimasu…Arigatou Gozaimasu…" he chanted, shaking as he did.

Alfred laid there silently stroking the short raven colored hair, trying to calm him down. If Kiku started hyperventilating, then Matthew would never get any rest. Yet, it wasn't Mattie he was worried about at the moment. Kiku needed him now. He needed him close, just like when they were children. He recalled those stormy nights when Kiku would run in to his bed, careful not to wake Matthew, and they would lay there with Alfred stroking his hair and talk until the storm passed. Alfred knew of how Kiku came to be an orphan, how his parents were shot in front of him on a stormy night like this one. He often times would tell him of the horrid night.

The Asian man cuddled him closer, loving the warmth that was radiating from his love. Another boom and he jumped slightly only to feel the other's hold on him. He looked up at him, his dark eyes wanting to see what his beloved's face. He had abandoned his glasses but his eyes, such a glorious eyes of sapphire blue, found the wall to be far more interesting than him. Though, his eyes seemed focused but not on the wall. No, he was deep in thought most likely about his brother. Yet, most of all, what surprised him most was what came next.

"Gomenzai." He whispered, voice cracking and lost to pain. It was shocking to say the least, that of all people to apologize to anyone, it was Alfred to him.

"Nani?" he asked unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Gomenzai, Kiku-kun." He looked down at him as another flash of lightning lit up his face followed by the loudest boom thus far.

Kiku broke into frantic prayer in his native tongue as the gentle hand ran through his hair to calm him. Once he was calmed down, he hovered above him. Alfred didn't struggle; he seemed contempt with what was going on. "What's wrong?" he asked knowing full well that something was off.

Sad blue eyes looked into his and he let out a sigh. "Kiku, I…" he looked away thinking a moment before turning back. "I need you to go tomorrow and find Belle. Bring her back and make amends between them." He had his heart dead set on making things right between the two. Matthew needed her.

"Nani? Why won't you go? What is going on?" he asked worried that Alfred was going to do something stupid again.

He sighed and pulled the blanket up. "I have something to do tomorrow." He whispered.

He narrowed his eyes darkly. "You're going back aren't you?" Alfred quickly turned away to cough hard in his hand. From the sound of it he seemed to be hacking up a lung. Kiku was worried now. Alfred was getting sick and he knew the last time this happened, it had almost driven him to an early grave. The bastard had swallowed so much cough syrup just to hide it from his brother. He worked all three jobs with little to no rest between them, pushing his weakened body to its limits. It wasn't until he had passed out in the shower that Kiku knew something was amiss. He had his suspicions to begin with; the way Alfred was so silent. Luckily though, Matthew had been asleep and not known about the incident. He convinced the damn blonde to call off two of his jobs but he refused to call off the night one. Kiku sighed sadly and pressed his lips to the soft forehead and frowned. A fever.

"Don't say a damn word. I need to go back. He was kind enough to…" he was shut up by the cold stare his friend was giving to him. It was rare to see Kiku angry and when he was there was no stopping his fury.

"Kind of him? Alfred he fucking tortured you all week! Do you fucking know what the hell it felt like…" he lowered his head burying it in the nape of the other's neck. "Do you know what the hell I went through watching it all?" his body was shaking. "I never knew…I never knew how hard you had it…how hard you fight to protect him…" Kiku looked up at him with tears in his eyes, his forehead pressed to the other's. The Asian man cupped his cheek and smiled softly. "I never once wanted you so badly that I was willing to pay for it. I had only wanted you to see I cared, to know I supported you no matter what. I was weak, I gave in and kissed you yes but I swore it was nothing more than that." He nuzzled into the nape of Alfred's neck. "Gomen." He whispered.

Alfred was truly not expecting that. He had not thought that Kiku would show this side of himself. He had always imagined Kiku as the strong, forceful type of person but here and now, Kiku was nothing more than a devoted lover. The kind who stays by the other's side no matter what their choices are, blindly watching over them on their path of self destruction. Yet, Kiku was not as blind as he had thought. He was trying to save him, trying to protect him from the world and his choices. Kiku cared about him far deeper than he had ever let show and he was so blind to it. He wondered just how long Kiku had felt like this toward him. Just how long had he bore the burden of unrequited love? Could it be possible that Alfred could love him back? If he did allow their feelings to grow where would it lead them? The what if's were not helping. There was so much uncertainty that he couldn't be sure. So, he picked Kiku's head up to meet his loving smile. "Arigatou Kiku-kun." He whispered softly. It was all he could say. All he could muster for he was so fearful of triggering Kiku to go and fight Arthur, knowing the Japanese son would not survive the encounter. Another flash followed by a loud boom had Kiku in his arms again. "Arigatou…"

**A/N**

**CrazedWonderland-I am very happy you do love my work. It fills me with joy to know my work is well loved. I will say this Arthur does not know who fathered Alfred and Matthew. All he knows is that Aiyana is their mother. **

**Abby-Flourite,****Elizaveta Hedervary, PeachyM00NShine, Alley of the Labyrinth and my various guests- I will say that Alfred confronts Francis in the next chapter! Also, bring a box of tissues because the next chapter will be long and oh my god will it make you feel feelings and cry your asses off! You have all been warned! **


	38. For His Honor prt 1

"Do you honestly believe that?" Toris asked softly as he sipped his tea. He couldn't believe what was truly going on. Something about it didn't make any sense and yet Alfred was hell bent on saying it was all true. Neither of them truly knew Sadik, The only thing they could say for sure was that he could not be trusted, he was just like Arthur. It was truly amazing though to think that the skeptical and calculating Alfred F. Jones could possibly fall for what was obviously a trick, or was it?

"Look at what we know." Alfred whispered not wanting to wake anyone up. He was tired but he could not sleep. He had continuously checked on Matthew after Kiku went to bed. "He is blonde and so are we. He has blue eyes and so do I. He has long wavy hair and so does Mattie. He knew our mother, raised her even, he constantly tells me how much he loved her…"

Toris sighed. "Yet your mother had blue eyes as well right?" Alfred nodded. "You love Matthew right?" Again the other nodded. "Yet would you fuck him." A deadly glare but he glared right back. He had to prove a point. "Francis raised your mother but it doesn't mean he felt romantically toward her. Anyone with half a brain can see he loves Arthur."

"Toris is right Alfred. You can't deny those facts as well as what Sadik had told you." Vash said as he stirred his tea. Both Toris and himself were up discussing about Alfred when he came to join them. At first he had been angry at them for wanting to help pay the bills that Vash had been to an interview for a nice job that would pay by the hour making decent money. It was for a Swiss company that needed a translator. It would take a huge load off of Alfred's back but the stubborn bastard had smacked him upside his head and told him to keep the money for his sister and himself. "There is no telling what that bastard is truly thinking or if he can truly be trusted."

Alfred leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. "I'm going to confront him anyway. I want to hear it from him, to know if he is truly the bastard that fathered us!" he growled out. Why couldn't they see he needed to know? He fucked that man and if he was his father…

"We understand we truly do but if you do something rash…Arthur will not take it lightly. Alfred…" Toris placed his hand on Alfred's in a supportive way. "We are thinking of you and your brother when we say to just let it go."

"I can't. I have to know for sure…" he grit his teeth and buried his face into his hands. "I have to know…if I indeed was fucked by my own father!" he bit his lip, trying hard not to shout and alert the others.

Vash shook his head. "And if he is your father what then?" he wanted to know if there was some sort of plan or if it was simply for closure. Alfred was hard to read, hard to guess.

Alfred remained silent. He had not thought that far ahead. He had not thought of what he would actually do if it was indeed true. Just the thought alone made him want to vomit. If Francis was indeed his father what then? They catch up on father and son activities like play catch? He balled his fist tightly. No, he would beat the bastard until he bleed and then some. Though, when it came down to it, could he actually harm him?

"Alfred…calm down." Toris placed his hand on Alfred's causing him to jump at the touch and draw his hand away. His breathing picked up and he began to tremble. Blue eyes dulled slightly as they shot from person to person in the room. The others began to panic. Alfred wasn't seeing them. He was seeing those from his line of work, so few names to match the faces and too many faces to match names. He took a step back and hugged himself. Everyone could see that it was getting worse. Alfred's anxiety and fear was catching up to him and it wouldn't be long before he was exposed and Mattie found out. There wasn't much more he could take before losing it completely. The others could see it clearly, three years of bottling everything inside of him was now starting to over flow.

It took some time, but Alfred was able to calm himself down enough to think straight. Arthur expected him there that night. Mattie was in no condition to do much. He would need help. He turned his blue eyes to his friends and before he could utter a single word they smiled softly and spoke.

"We will watch over him Alfred. It's the least we can do for you." Vash said softly.

Loviano and Feliciano nodded in unison. They had kept quiet about the whole situation, unsure of how to answer or react. "We a hope you do what you can." Lovi said in the kindest voice he could muster. "Alfredo, know a we got you back." Feli encouraged as he smiled.

Toris smiled softly. He knew Alfred trusted him most with the care of his brother. "We swear nothing will happen to him." He placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder as a sign of reassurance.

Alfred nearly broke down in tears as he looked to his friends. Each brought together by hell and bonded through their common goal of protecting those that followed them. Long ago they had all agreed that if something should happen to any of them in that hell, that the others would do all they could to help the other's siblings. For them, it was a safe bet that they would be true to their word and foster their family members and treat them well. It had been Toris who suggested it and the others found nothing they could argue about it, save that Alfred wasn't sure if he wanted to leave Matthew with them for the soul fact that his bills were too much. It would drive them into debt like himself. He instead agreed to take in the others but if it came down to it, Matthew would go to Kiku to care for.

He sighed heavily. His relationship with Kiku was strained now. He wasn't sure what his best friend would do if it came down to it. Would Kiku keep his promise and care for Matthew if something were truly to happen to him? It scared the shit out of him to think of what would happen to his twin if he weren't around.

"You a need to a talk to him." Feli said as he touched Alfred's hand lightly. The blonde looked at him with uncertainty. "You a not know what happen. What a if he say is true?" He had to remain hopeful for Alfred's sake. He had spent very little time with Kiku but he knew his heart was in a good place and that he was truly and deeply in love with Alfred. He could see it in the way he looked at him and the way he spoke of him and to him.

Lovi nodded his head. "What a if the bastardo was telling the truth huh? What if he never a touch you? You a say you self you were drugged, who a is to say he a did what you say? Has he a ever lie to you before?" he knew the truth. Arthur had told them to drug the boy and it was to be by Feliciano's hand.

Blue eyes narrowed with uncertainty. "And what if he was lying?" Alfred couldn't recall the last time he had, Kiku was fairly honest but then again he had promised him that he would never set foot in that hell. He had earned his distrust then and to wake up to see him there…it was too much for him.

"Then it a up to you to decide." Feli smiled at him, hopeful and wishing Alfred could see what was truly going on. Kiku was in love with him and he was too blind to see it.

He sighed and laid his head on his arms. "I honestly don't know. I can't really bring myself to trust him after what happened. Even if he didn't do anything, he still betrayed me by purchasing me for the night and…"

"He wanted to pay your debt…" Toris said softly not looking at him and staring at his hot cup of black tea with lemon and honey. He could feel Alfred's eyes as they bore into him for more information. He would get nothing from him, nothing more then what was said. It was he who had denied Kiku that right, knowing the true reason Alfred would never agree to the purchase of his contract even if Arthur did.

"Do you fucking know what they would do?!" he growled lowly, his eyes narrowing in anger. "If he were to do that then I would lose the protection I have on Mattie! As long as I am under contract to that bastard Mattie is under his protection and under that he is under my protection from him! IE, he protects Mattie and in no way can place him under contract or even lay one vile disgustingly deformed finger on him!" Alfred's grip on his glass of apple juice tightened and it began to crack.

"Well I stopped him now didn't I?" Toris raised his voice slightly. He already knew all of that because Alfred had told him. He knew parts of Alfred's contract but not fully. Hell he couldn't even remember most of his but somehow Alfred had been able to memorize his and it was a few hundred pages long. "It's the simple fact he _came _to me to ask the price. It's the fact he _wanted_ _to_ and was _willing_ _to,_ Alfred." Couldn't he see what was so clearly there for him?

Alfred lowered his head unsure of how to react to this. Kiku had betrayed him, had gone behind his back and paid for him, took advantage of him even but…the bastard had gone and tried to pay his debt and buy his contract. He couldn't understand him and there was no way he was willing to. The grandfather clock in the hall near the living room began to chime. It was now six in the morning and he stood up to start breakfast. He didn't care for the other's disapproving looks. There was nothing that would change what had happened. Kiku had betrayed him.

Once the cooking got under way, the smell of crisp bacon and fresh eggs welcomed the pitter patter of feet as they ran down for their morning meal. Raivis was one of the last down, opting to help Lili down the stairs. Over the course of time, they had become close friends and he rarely ever left her side. As for Eduard, he became too attached to Kiku's computer and so was given it as Kiku just went and bought the next upgrade anyway, much to his excitement. Mei and Mao were happy to have a younger sister in Lili and started staying the night in Alfred's home just chatting the nights away with the young girl much toVash's relief. As for Im Young Soo and Kaoru, they became good friends with both Eduard, Matthew and the Vargas Brothers. Kiku and Vash seemed to hit it off well enough and Mathias just refused to leave anymore and Alfred could swear he just started moving his shit into one of the rooms upstairs. Even if he did, Alfred couldn't care he was welcome in their odd family. As his blue eyes looked fondly upon his family, he couldn't help but feel contempt in knowing that Matthew had others to talk to and rely on. He had seen it when Matthew had his episode, how they all pulled together to help in some way or another. It made him so happy that he was nearly ready to burst with joy. He closed his eyes and sighed happily. If something were to happen to him, Matthew would be in good hands.

All was well, until Alfred caught Kiku staring at him. It was a look somewhere between _I'm so sorry_ and _we really need to talk now that I'm not cowering in fear of a thunderstorm_. Alfred gave him another look one that said _he was forgiven but his trust was not going to be as easy to fix._ He could tell the Japanese man wanted more than anything to walk over and talk to him but knew better then to do so. He knew it had to wait and something else was wrong. For some reason, Kiku was avoiding Matthew. This hurt Alfred deeply because Kiku was the one who was to care for Matthew should something happen and even though all the others were there, no one but Kiku knew him well enough and had the money to afford his bills.

Yao walked in and set a large basket of fresh fruits on the table. It was over flowing with pomegranates, apples, strawberries, grapes both white and purple, pineapples, and passion fruit, when he received a questioning look from his once lover, Yao just laughed. "It was sent from a company wishing for business. I have no use for it all so I thought you and your family would like it." Truthfully, Yao had seen it the night before and so thought of the odd family living on his estate.

The blonde smiled softly and tilt his head to the side. "You mean _our _family." He looked back down at his half sliced chives and continued his chopping unknowing of the effect those words had on the elder man. Even with all his adoptions, Yao had always felt so distanced from them but here and now, looking around and replaying the child's words in his mind he allowed his tears to fall. "Our family…" he repeated softly. Somehow, Alfred just knew how to turn him into a puddle of mush and he leaned on the counter for support as his tears of joy flowed down his cheeks. He had a family now, a true honest to god family and it was all thanks to a child he had spent the night with on a whim.

Crash! Alfred's heart skipped beat as his eyes shot to the last place he had seen Mattie. He wasn't there. He scanned the crowed of his family to no avail. Without thinking he moved around the counter. "Matthew!" he screamed his brother's name over and over again searching for his brother frantically. A thousand possibilities shot through his head as his panic increased with every second he could not find those blue-violet eyes.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Without thinking he quickly turned around and smacked his hand hard across a cheek. Panting as if he had been running for hours, he quickly recoiled until he hit the wall. 'Oh no…' he thought to himself. 'I just struck a husband…' His whole body began to shake as he hugged himself, trying to keep steady. 'I'm going to lose him…I'll never see Mattie again! I killed him…I killed my brother!' he repeated it over and over again. "…d." someone said something…who? "…red." It was a familiar voice breaking through the suffering chants her repeated over and over. "ALFRED!" his eyes shot up from the floor and stared into those of the ever lovely blue-violet's he had so desperately searched for. Forgetting everything for the time, Alfred ran over and wrapped his arms around his twin; just to be sure he was truly there. He was warm…he was alive. Pulling away to look at his brother's face he saw the pigmentation of a forming bruise. "Oh my god Mattie are you okay?" he asked panicking as an elder brother would. Concern soon faded to anger as he stared at the mark. Someone had hit his brother! Someone had laid their hand on his beloved twin and when he found that person he would make them pay dearly! "Mattie, who the hell hit you?!"

Tears began to form in those blue-violet eyes. "Alfred…what's going on? Tell me!" he held him tightly. "Alfred don't shut me out anymore, whatever's going on you can tell me!" Matthew pulled away to look at him.

"I don't care about that right now! Who the hell hit you?!" he cried out, looking around at the others for the guilty party. All eyes laid on him with shock and confusion.

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "You honestly don't know?" he whispered. Alfred turned to him, glaring, wanting to know. "I-It was you."

It all hit at once, like a house had fallen on top of him. The hand was not a husband's; the cheek was not a husband's. It was Mattie. The whole time it was Mattie! He had struck his brother out of fear and marred his skin with a horrifying bruise. He had hurt the one dearest to him. His blue eyes wandered down to his hands. The very hands that have offended his brother. The very hands he had sworn to use to protect him.

The younger twin moved closer to his brother. Something was wrong with him. Something was horribly wrong and he didn't know what to do to help him. "Alfie…"

The said twin backed up quickly, backing away and hitting a stand and knocking a flower vase to the ground. The shattering sound reminded him of the sound a rum bottle made when it struck the wall near one's head. Another wave of panic rushed threw him. He couldn't stay. No, he just couldn't because their eyes weighed so heavily upon him. They bore down on him mercilessly as his rugged breath quickened in pace and he glanced a quick look at the door.

Mattie knew that look. Alfred was going to bolt for the door and escape to god knows where. He wouldn't let it happen. Not again. Alfred spent too much time away from him and it was starting to show. They were distant now, further then he would have ever liked it. Eyes narrowing when he saw his brother's leg muscles tense. "Alfred, don't!" As if signaled, the elder blonde bolted out the door.

Anger and rage filled the younger blonde. Why was it that Alfred always ran from him? Why couldn't he tell him the fucking truth?! What the hell was so wrong with that? As if a light went off in his head, he turned to the one person who would know the truth. The one person who seemed to be closer to his brother then he himself. He would get his answers, one way or another he would get his answers.

~/-*-\~

His legs pushed off the asphalt with force great enough to push him forward. It was cold and the ground was slippery from the mid winter rain, something that often happened on the island. He just wanted to forget that he had harmed his brother, even out of fear and delusion. The look in his eyes…the look his brother gave him. He couldn't get it out of his mind no matter what he thought about. Everything seemed to lead back to his brother. In the end, it was all about his brother, everything for Mattie.

He fought the tears as he made his way past Sadik's pit. It was really no surprise that the bastard was outside, smoking god knows what before he licked his lips when their eyes made contact. Alfred froze momentarily, looking at him with a heated gaze, before quickly moving on to the one place he hated most. Without so much as a thought he was in the door and up the stairs running past the now empty room and down the hall to his room. If there was any time he had wished that the door had a lock this was it. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone.

Sighing he turned to his bed to see the ripped tatters of the once lovely wedding dress that Ivan had given to him. Slowly, he made his way to the dress he had hoped to see Belle dressed in, walking down the aisle toward her brother who was in full health. The music playing in the background as she slowly made her way up the aisle; make up slightly running due to her tears of sheer joy, Matthew silently whispering sweet nothings to console her. He had wished such would be true, with all his heart he had allowed himself to hope that there would be a happy ending if not for him then most defiantly for Matthew. For all he has done for him, Alfred still could not find it in him to be selfish even for a moment.

"I can never tell you…" he said softly. "God Matthew…if you ever knew…" he banished the thought, finding it too tragic to think of. If Matthew ever knew, what would he say? Mattie never spoke fondly of those who worked in the red light district. He called them diseased ridden money grubbing sluts willing to spread their legs for a fraction a real job would pay. Alfred snickered. What if Mattie knew that one of those diseased ridden sluts was his brother? What would he say then?

He sat back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. What was he to do if he saw Francis? If he hit him, Arthur was sure to make him pay for it. He wouldn't admit to it but he cared about Francis a lot. Their history together was vague to him but he knew they were somehow connected to his mother. Yet, what if Francis was trying to keep Arthur from knowing that he was the Father of Aiyana's children? His heart ached and the tears began to fall. What if Francis abandoned his sons just for the sake of being with Arthur? God knows he wanted the bastard. He thought about it more and all he could think of was that he knew nothing and it only enraged him more. If Francis was their father, he would be sure to make him pay for it dearly, for abandoning his sons to fend for themselves.

Suddenly, he was jostled from his thoughts as the door clicked open. He turned quickly, fearing it was Arthur coming to punish him for giving up the other Class Ones. His heart raced wondering just what kind of punishment it would be. A beating or forcing him into another bout of sex.

His eyes locked on wavy blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. "Bonjour."

~/-*-\~

Kiku sat in his room thinking about what was going on. Alfred had been so terrified that he had hit his brother. The look in his eyes seemed to be horrified at what had occurred. Alfred was losing it mentally. His charade was faltered now and Matthew was beginning to see inside. All his years of concealing and hiding his emotions were beginning to shine through. The fear and worry were eating away at him, tearing him apart from the inside out.

He sighed and threw himself back on the bed. "Nani?" he asked hearing someone enter the room. He didn't want to be bothered. He was too busy trying to figure out what was going on and how to help his beloved Alfred.

"Kiku…" Instantly he shot up from the bed and looked at the door. There stood Alfred, leaning on the door frame eyes closed and head pointed down. "We need to talk." Kiku quickly moved to him but he dared not to touch him.

"Hai, so desu ka?" he asked moving him to the bed. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked wondering if Matthew had seen him come home. "Your brother is so worried about you. Why did you run? I'm sure if you explain it to him he would understand."

Alfred shook his head. "No, he won't. Mattie would never understand…" he turned his blue eyes to him and Kiku nearly lost it. "Mattie will never understand, I wish there was a way but he wouldn't…"

"Talk to him, tell him from the start that you did it for him." He smiled a caressed the blonde's cheek. "Alfred, you need to stop shutting him out." He knew Alfred had to, if he was going to make things work out in the end. Matthew needed to know. The longer it took for him to tell him the worse it would be in the end. It was then Alfred did something he had not expected. Alfred straddled him, pressing his body against his own. "Alfred…" he looked up at him questionably.

The blonde looked him in his eyes and smiled. "Then tell me, how do I go about and tell him?" his hand cupped Kiku's face and he tilt into it, holding his hand on the one cupping his cheek. "I need your help Kiku, I'm so lost…"

The Japanese son stared into those lovely blue eyes he had loved for so many years. Alfred needed him and he felt so wonderful knowing that. Here was the love of his life, straddling him and looking so fucking beautiful. Yet, he sighed wishing it was all true. From the moment he walked in the door he knew the truth. Anyone else would have been fooled but Kiku had known them the longest.

Without warning, he kicked his leg up and laid Alfred on the bed with him on top staring down at him. The look in his eyes faltered for a mere second showing fear before reverting to just what Alfred would do. "What the hell?!" he growled out. Kiku sighed and held him tightly. "Are you saying you're not in the mood?" He wasn't sure how long the other would hold out, but he knew it wouldn't be long.

Softly, he ran his hand lightly down the soft body in a loving way. His eyes forever locked on the extravagant blue that was displayed. They were close, so close to the lovely eyes he was so fond of. "Mmmhm, you look nice today." He commented. "I wonder, how responsive is your body?" he pressed his lips to Alfred's neck causing him to shutter and gasp. He chuckled lightly and cupped the blonde's cheek with his hand. "It seems you want it, shall I oblige?"

The blonde seemed lost. He was unable to decide as his eyes shot from side to side looking at two sides of an argument. By the look on his face, neither side seemed appealing. Kiku snorted and moved to sit up; he never intended to go far. Alfred would kill him if he did. Even now he ran a great risk of being exposed and driving the stake further between them. Yet, unexpectedly, a pair of arms shot up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. The manner of it was cautious and unknown, marking the kiss as inexperienced and somewhat experimental. It was as if it were the first time he was kissing a man. Kiku's fear spiked and he pulled away quickly, throwing the other down on the bed once more before backing away quickly. "Damn it!" he growled out. He narrowed his eyes at the confused blonde on the bed; a cute blush on his face complimented the slight irritated look he held.

"Wasn't that what you wanted?!" the other barked before crossing his arms. It was clear Alfred was after something and Kiku knew what it was. He wasn't stupid.

He shook his head and plopped down in the chair next to the desk. "It wasn't supposed to go that far! I was only messing with you." God if he found out Kiku was a dead man. "I can't believe you would go as far as to do this, I thought I was your friend!" he buried his head in his hands. No one would believe it.

Blue eyes widened in surprise. All this time he had thought he fooled him. "When did you…" he couldn't think of how he slipped up, of how he somehow managed to faulted his almost perfect replication. He had it nailed! The hair, the eyes, the attitude…When had the charade been up?

Kiku sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "He would never be like that to me. Your brother…he, he isn't like that." It was hushed, yet the pain was still there. He could see the longing the other held. He could see the want, the passion, the love he wished to share but wasn't able to. "I'm going to forget all this happened." He turned to the other with serious eyes. "I ask you to please keep this from your brother. No matter what you say it will be my fault."

Alfred nodded as he stood up and walked to the door. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just want to know what's wrong with him." Tears began to prick his eyes. "He looked so terrified…like he had just killed someone…I know he worries about me and I do care but…" he gave a forced smile as he let the tears fall from his face. "He doesn't seem to care that I worry about him too."

Sighing, the Japanese man stood up and wrapped his arms around the younger blonde. It seemed as though everything was let loose then. It was as if the damn had shattered as the smaller male shook from his cries. Softly, he cooed kind words to him, reassuring the blonde that everything would be okay. "Come on Mattie, calm down. You know Alfred cares."

"I know…" he sobbed. "But he could show it…I fucking hit the only woman I have ever loved because she bad mouthed him!" he buried is head into the chest of the other, finding that there was comfort in the confession. "I'll never get her back…"

Smiling, Kiku curled his finger under the other's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Alfred saw to remedying that. He asked me to help and so I have. Belle is going to be over soon, so I suggest you look like yourself and not Alfred." Never before had he seen the young blonde's eyes light up so. He thanked him a thousand times as he ran from the room and into his own.

Turning to lay on the bed once more, he let himself drop. "Alfred…you owe me big time for this." She had been difficult on the phone, screaming and shouting like he had been the one to offend her. Though, after he explained what happened after she left, she seemed forgiving and agreed that he did not seem himself. She was all too willing to blame it on the episode and said she would come as soon as possible. He smiled softly, knowing that he never expected anything in return but the sheer happiness in his beloved's eyes when he watched his brother smile. The only way to truly make Alfred happy was to make Matthew happy.

~/-*-\~

Francis walked into the room smiling happily, like he always had. "'ow 'ave you been mon ami?" he asked walking closer to the blonde who seemed to just glare at him. He couldn't recall offending him, and on the last day Alfred seemed comforted by his reassuring words. Of all those who lived in the world, he held a deep connection with Alfred. One that reminded him much of the one he had for Arthur. Alfred was a kind soul, one many people would take advantage of. He wasn't one to watch people suffer, but instead take the suffering on himself.

Oblivious to the dark intentions of the other he moved closer with that ever cheerful grin of his. "I must say you are in for quite a treat! Art'ur has suc' fun planned for you!" He was upset to say the least. Arthur had never gone so far for him before. He was jealous of the young blonde. Arthur had out done himself and the eager childish expression was one he had not seen since Aiyana was alive.

Rage and anger consumed him he struggled to keep his cool. Yet, it was a losing battle. Alfred could only see the man as the foul bastard that abandoned his mother and them. The vile beast that refused to care for the lives he brought into the world! How dare he show his face! How dare he have the balls to he slept with his own flesh and blood! Without thinking, Alfred ran at Francis placing a well deserved punch to his jaw. The blonde heard the audible snap of his teeth closing shut as the pain in his hand swelled. The elder, taken by utter surprise, stumbled back until gravity won and he collapsed to the floor. Alfred stood over him, tears threatening to fall.

Blue eyes locked on the other as he looked up at him, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, eyes searching for an explanation. "W'at was t'at about?!" the Frenchman screamed loudly, unsure of what he had done to offend the child. It was true he had not expected him to act so violently. Alfred wasn't that kind of person unless truly provoked. Francis could think of nothing that he had done that lead to this kind of behavior in the boy. Never before had he seen such a look of true hate!

"You don't know?!" Alfred's voice shock as he spoke. "Why would you know?! You were probably drunk off your ass!" he fought the tears as he took a step back. The hit was bruising; it would be some time before it would heal completely. He was fucked because Arthur was going to ream his ass for it. He didn't care at the moment. He had to address the issue at hand. "I can't believe it…with you…of all fucking people…it was with you…" he moved toward the elder, gripping him by the collar and pulled him to his feet. Blue eyes locked with blue eyes in a raging storm where neither one willing to give way. "How dare you abandon us!"

Francis let him rant and rave. The more the boy spoke the more he was able to piece the puzzle together no matter how slowly it was. Alfred was angry but about what he couldn't say. "W'at are you ranting on about? Mon ami please, tell moi so I may 'elp you." He reached his hand to caress the blonde's cheek, and action he came to know calmed him. Yet, Alfred released him and moved away holding himself. Something was truly wrong.

"If you had been there for us…" he whispered. "I wouldn't have become this…" he looked up at the other pathetically, not even a kicked puppy could match his sorrow. "Did you even care what happened to us?" he stepped forward. "WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE YOUR HATE?! WHY DID YOU ABANDON US?!" he screamed painfully fueled by his inner turmoil. "What did we do? Tell me…" he narrowed his eyes in rage. "TELL ME!" there was no sound. Not an utter of a single word and that angered him even more. His rage won out and he pushed the man roughly nearly knocking him on his ass again. "TELL ME FATHER!"

Francis' eyes widened like a deer in headlights before it was hit. The breath was latterly knocked out of his lungs and he collapsed to the floor staring absently at the younger male. So that was the reason for his sudden outburst. That was what this was all about and he couldn't blame him. He himself hated his father for killing his mother, for abandoning him because he was a bastard son. Unable to think of anything to say, he began to laugh awkwardly.

Alfred felt ready to kill the wicked brute right then and there for having the balls to laugh in his face! Was their life that much of a fucking joke? His own father was laughing at him so it had to be. Nothing seemed to make any sense and his confusion didn't help. He was losing it big time and he wasn't sure if Francis would live much longer. If he wanted to laugh, he would give him something to laugh about!

Seeing the anger in the other's face, he reframed from laughing and grew serious. "W'ere 'ave you 'eard such nonsense?" he asked. There was no possible way that Alfred could have come up with this on his own. Someone was behind this and he would find out whom. It wasn't funny and whoever was doing this was going to pay dearly for it, it was a promise.

"Sadik said…"

It all made sense now. "SADIK?!" he howled. "SADIK IS THE CAUSE OF EVERYT'ING!" Francis stood up and gripped Alfred's arm. "If it had not been for Sadik your mother would be alive to this day!" his voice cracked and he had to look away from the boy. Yes, it was all Sadik's doing. It was because of him Aiyana was murdered. Sadik…when had Alfred met Sadik? He turned to the blonde with sorrowful eyes. "Sadik…you didn't…" The guilt ridden look said it all. His heart ached with pity as he held him tightly in his arms. "Oh Alfred!"

The younger blonde struggled to free himself. "Let go of me!" he screamed, not wanting the sickening hands all over him. Francis held him tightly, just as he had the day Aiyana was taken from world. After all, it had been Alfred that was in her arms when the shot rang through the cold night. The more he struggled, the more tears that shed from the elder's eyes. "Hush, please…" the other refused and tried his best to brake free. He held the other's face with his hands forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Alfred, I am not your father…"

Alfred broke free and stepped back. "Liar! I see the resemblance! Your wavy hair matched Mattie's and your eyes are the same as mine!" He stormed forward, fueled by the growing rage with in him. "You raped her! You forced yourself on my mother and she gave birth to your bastard!" his broken voice echoed off the walls without any remorse.

The Frenchman lost his calm then. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUC' A VILE ACT!" he bellowed. He would never have laid a hand on his precious Aiyana! How dare her son accuse him of such a wicked and coldhearted deed! Yet, it pained him all the same. The fact that one of her sons could hate him so much based on a cowards words alone.

"How could you sleep with me?! Your own flesh and blood?!" he weakly gripped Francis' frilly lace shirt and stared at him pitifully. "Didn't you care…why didn't you love us?"

"I SWARE TO YOU ON ART'UR'S LIFE I AM NOT YOUR FAT'ER!" The boy shook in his arms, like the baby he had held after his mother's untimely death. Fear, confusion, betrayal, loneliness and sorrow all greeted the young boy, plaguing his very soul with the knowledge that what was spoken was the undying truth. Francis gave him a kind look and caressed his cheek, wishing to god Alfred had been his. "Mon ami, I never did stop even for an instant in loving you bot'." he whispered softly. "After your mot'er…" he paused trying not to hurt the other anymore then he already was. "We tried to raise you, Art'ur and I…but 'e couldn't 'andle it. You reminded 'im so muc' of Aiyana, 'e began to drink 'eavily." He ran his hand threw the child's hair, soothing him if only slightly. "'e began to turn violent. Moi came 'ome one day to find 'im in a drunken rage. "e tras'ed t'e nursery and…" Francis fell to his knees before him. "T'ere ware bruises around your neck…'e 'ad tried but even in 'is drunken rage 'e couldn't…" he turned to the floor and stared at his hands as if they were foreign to him. "I took you two away, I 'ad to be sure 'e could not 'arm you again…I left you in t'e orp'anage t'inking adorable twins would not last t'ere long. I truly t'ought you would be taken by a kind couple w'o would truly love you…Moi was wrong! Moi was so 'orribly wrong! For years I would walk past and see you playing wit' your brot'er, protecting 'im and I could do not'ing to 'elp!" his body shook violently with his sobs as Alfred stood wide eyed listening to his confession. "One day, moi 'eard t'e commotion and 'eard your brot'er screaming your name…" his eyes burned with hate and anger. "Moi ran in to see t'at bitc' wit' 'er 'ands around your neck…I 'ad to stop 'er, I 'ad to make 'er stop…"

Alfred took a step back. "No…" he whispered as he recalled the memory. "It was you…" Francis looked up and smiled. "You were the angel that saved me…"

"I never stopped caring for you two. Not a single day." He whispered. "W'en Art'er kidnapped you and told me of 'is plans…I begged 'im not to." He chuckled with ill humor. "'e is so stubborn." His eyes turned back to Alfred with filled with pity. "I only asked for you because after w'at 'e did to you…I knew you would never want to love anot'er. I took you only for t'e sake of saving you. I wanted you to know t'at amour could feel true as if a gift from god 'imself. I wanted you to know amour, to know t'at it can feel wonderful. T'ere is such a t'ing as passion, as romance, as amour. I wanted you to know t'at. A world wit' out amour…" he buried his face in his hands crying into them years of withheld feelings. "Is a world Art'ur lives in. My beloved is so blinded by 'is rage and 'ate 'e can't see t'at t'ere is someone w'o loves 'im…"

Unrequited love. Now it was Alfred's turn to pity Francis. The man loved Arthur with all his heart and soul but never will he get any of it back. Arthur didn't care for Francis, not as long as Alfred was around. It was his fault, because of his existence that the perfect couple could not be together. He had seen Arthur when Francis went off to France. He was always so bitter and hateful when he wasn't passed out from excessive drinking. The Brit would never openly admit to it, but he cared deeply for the handzy Frenchman.

"I could accept t'ere love. Aiyana was a good woman and s'e loved 'im so…but w'at 'e 'as done to you…" he felt warm arms wrap around him. Shocked, he looked up to find the child holding him tightly, just as he had done earlier to him. "Alfred?"

"Merci." He whispered. Francis was not lying; he could see it in the elder's eyes that his words were true. Francis had asked for nothing and had not once lied to him, Sadik had asked so much and all he spewed from his mouth were lies. "Merci."

He smiled as Francis returned the hug, accepting the apology. He could not be angry at the boy. He didn't know the truth and no one was willing to speak it. The death of Aiyana was no accident and it was far from natural. The murderer was a man that he would never name because he would try once more to claim what was never his. The twins belonged solely to Aiyana.

~/-*-\~

Francis had left the room shortly after their talk. He was worried about Arthur seeing the bruise and what he would do to Alfred when he found out, so he left to apply make-up. He wouldn't say anymore, his vow to Aiyana remained heavy in his heart. 'No one is to know…' her panicking voice still so emanate in his mind. 'Francis, please! Don't tell anyone, especially Arthur! I don't want him to suffer for it!' Tears softly fell from his eyes as his body grew weak. He cupped his hand over his mouth and cried softly into it. "Aiyana…'e s'ould know…for t'em 'e s'ould know…" he bit his lip and moved to the hidden picture he had of her. It was the only picture that survived Arthur's ransacking. Cold tears dropped onto her perfectly frozen smile. "Your Alfred is suc' a strong c'ild, just like you. 'e 'as your spirit, your grace, your c'arm…" he looked about his room. It was here she had come to him. Here where she had told him everything, here that changed their lives forever when he made a vow to the child he saved so many years ago.

~/-*-\~

Alfred banished the whole ordeal from his mind and wondered solely about what the so called "Fun" was going to be. Whenever Arthur mentioned fun it usually ended up with him strapped to something, legs spread and being physically and verbally abused. He sighed heavily and made his way to the kitchen after finding his throat soar and dry. Yelling at Francis had not helped him any.

The blonde moved down the empty hall with not a sound to be heard. It was eerie but none the less welcomed by the loud hustle and bustle of his life. He hoped to find some dried green tea leaves and a fresh lemon and with luck a bit of honey. That would ease the throbbing in his throat and hopefully cover the signs of his cough. Luckily the medicine was doing the trick, for now. By his guess it was a simple cold and that he would pull through it, like he always did.

There was some shuffling in the room and he froze, hand on the doorknob. His heartbeat raced and he held his breath not wishing to make a single sound. It could be Arthur behind the door, an angry drunken druggie Arthur who had a taste for blood. His body shook of all people he didn't want to see him, not until he was meant to. There came more shuffling and finally faint voices. "I'm scared…"

"I know you're scared but if we do what he asks we'll have warm beds to sleep in and full bellies."

"I told you both that I can handle it. Don't worry about me because I can do it without you two." Third voice said with little emotion. "You guys don't have to get dragged into this…"

"All for one remember? No secrets, no lies, no shame all for one." The second voice said softly.

Fists slammed against the table. "Emil is too fucking young! He shouldn't be doing this Tino."

"Calm down Lukas, he's eighteen and he chose this." The one he guessed was Tino responded.

Alfred steeled himself up. There were three brothers in that room, the youngest being eighteen, all the new recruits that would face the life of a Class One. He would have to meet them sooner or later and he much preferred it when Arthur wasn't around, that way their emotions were free. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and looked to the three men before him. Three pairs of eyes stared at him as he made his way inside the room. They were questioning him, just as Vash and the others once had. He gave a warm hearted smile to them before bowing. "Hello, I'm Alfred F. Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand to them but none made a move toward him.

"What are you here? Are you like the Frenchman or that fucker Arthur?" The one wearing a blue hat spat out, the one he guessed was Lukas. He was the eldest of the three that much he could see.

"I'm like neither. I hold a contract with Arthur." He moved to the fridge and pulled out the white grape juice. "I take it you are the new group." His voice faltered as he looked to the youngest of them. Eighteen, at eighteen Alfred was placed in the middle of a gang of cops just shortly after his unveiling as a Class One.

By the looks on their faces they were surprised to say the least. "How long?" he heard Emil ask. Alfred held the cup steady in his hand and smiled to the other, trying to reassure him that it didn't bother him as much as it truly did. "Three years." There was an audible gasp.

The middle of them, the one who had to be Tino stepped forward. "You look so young…how old are you if you don't mind me asking…" he was clearly curious and not out to offend the other. "I understand if you don't want to say…it's your own business and we don't know each other…"

"I gave you my name so you know me." He giggled slightly and sipped his juice. "I'm nineteen."

"Sixteen?!" Lukas shouted before clasping his hands over his mouth. That was the first time he had spoken so loudly. Up until now Alfred figured all he would get was an angry whisper out of the guy.

Tino shrunk back to his chair and looked down at the ground. "Actually I was fifteen…" his mind wandered slightly off track before turning to them. "It's the past, no need to dwell on it in the future." He sat at another table in the large kitchen, not wanting to intrude on their comfort zone.

The middle, Tino looked up and smiled softly. "I'm Tino by the way…" he said softly, brushing his blonde hair back.

"I'm Emil." The youngest said softly before looking to the eldest who was frowning.

Giving in to his brothers he sighed. "I'm Lukas."

"It's a pleasure." The blonde looked to them before speaking. "If you don't mind me asking, did you sign the contract yet and consummated it?" he was hopping there was still time to try and talk them out of it. He hoped they were still within Arthur's grace period, the time Francis convinced Arthur of giving the new ones. During the first 48 hours, they could mull over the contract and pull out at anytime within the grace period. Alfred unfortunately had no such luck with said grace. He only had three minutes to decide his fate, yet his choice would have ended the same.

All shook their heads, showing that they were indeed within their grace period. No sooner had he seen their heads move side to side did he speak quickly. "Get out of here while you still can. It's not worth it. No matter what he promises, no matter what it is your running from I tell you now that you don't want to look like this…" he lift up the fabric to show them his large bruise. He saw them wince at the sight of it. "The contracts have holes, no matter how you read them."

Lukas held Emil close. "We have no choice. We have nowhere to go, no money for food or clothes…" he shook as he fought the tears. "Mother tried her best but she left so little for us…" he sat down and covered his face with his hand, hiding the fact he was crying. "Five years that's all she could give us, I tried my best to find a job but…"

"No one wants to hire a dropout." Lukas' head shot up as if the very words were taken from him. "It's hard being an older brother." Alfred chuckled light heartedly and stared in his juice. "It doesn't take brains to see how much an older brother cares for those who follow." His blue eyes looked to them. "If you need a place to stay go down Cherry Road, turn left on Pleasure Street and head straight on until you reach an Asian style house with a bright red roof. Tell them you know Alfred and go to the smaller house. There is room, warmth, clothes and food there…"

Tino looked to his brothers wondering if such a place truly did exist. The elder of them seemed hesitant but the want for such a place grew with in him. "And what's the price?" he asked, nothing was free.

"Nothing. Just to go to school and find a job. Care for all of those who reside in the house, the rest is free for all of you." He said softly. Matthew was going to kill him for that, but it was better than allowing Arthur to have them.

Before he could answer, the door creaked open allowing a mumbling Arthur to enter. The other's noticed Alfred's body tense greatly as he lowered his gaze submissively. It was almost a total change in behavior. It frightened all of them to see how he went from supposedly care free to a frightened pup being scolded.

It took the elder of them no time in spotting his beloved. It almost seemed like too much having him there so early, hell he wasn't even ready yet. He shrugged his shoulders. It didn't matter, after today everything would be perfect. Nothing would stand in his way of gaining his beloved. He strolled over to the boy, wrapping his arms around him lovingly as he buried his face in the soft blonde hair. He stayed there for some time, allowing the hair to tickle his nose. He was content; things seemed so perfect at that moment that life its self seemed to stop. Alfred, god bless the child, placed his hand on his. He tightened his hold wishing to be as one with the boy as he could. His heart was nearly bursting with the want to take him to the unprepared room and get on with their plans. Yet he couldn't abandon his want, his need to show Alfred just how much he truly loved him. He was perfect. From the day he was born, from the day he first held him as a babe, from the day he gave him his name; Arthur had always viewed Alfred as perfect in every possible way. He wanted him to smile at him, to laugh so light heartedly like the day so long ago when he held chocolate ice cream in his hand. He wanted that for himself, wanted that joyful child as his own. Alfred, his one and only, the boy he would never give up even for all the money in the world.

Alfred said nothing but lowered his gaze to the floor. His eyes showed that he was lost in thought. His lips were slightly parted and his hand held tightly to the arm that wrapped around his shoulders. Arthur was once easy to read, like an open book. Yet, now, he was even harder to read, ever harder to understand. It frightened him. To no godforsaken end it freighted him. What would Arthur do if he knew about Sadik? How would Matthew suffer for it? He tightened his jaw. Whatever the punishment, he would endure. If he was chained to the wall being beaten with a whip he would take it for the sake of his brother.

Arthur pulled away and knelt before the boy. His emerald eyes gazing lovingly up at the sapphires he so loved. "Lad, at eight tonight, be in the Grande Hall. I shall meet you there." He cupped the other's cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. "Do you understand poppet?" he watched as his love nodded his head slowly, showing that he did indeed understand. His blood shot through him like a rocket when Alfred cupped his cheek back. "Love?"

"Thank you." He whispered lowly. "For those three days." He retracted his hand and moved it back to his lap like a good boy. He was well trained and well taught by Arthur. He had destroyed the child from the inside out but there were still so many walls left standing.

"You're welcome lad." He said softly as he stood up and exited the room but not before turning around and bowing lowly to the boy. "Eight o'clock tonight."

**A/N**

**GAAAAHHHHH! I know it's so late but this chapter was giving me hell to write and I am telling you I don't much like it. I wanted the whole Francis Alfred scene to be a tearjerker but I don't think it worked out well but here it is. So Francis is not Alfred and Matthew's father, someone else is but who? Sadik lied to him and Alfred was foolish enough to believe it. **

**Shout out to my Partner 91RedRoses, my dear I know you wanted to help me but as Alfred believes, Family comes first among all things. So I thank you for so much. **

**More sorrow and sap to come in this three part chapter, yes something big is to come, secrets reviled and hearts broken. The climax of the story but far from the end. This two year journey has be wonderful and I do love my fans old and new for supporting me. **

**Please review honestly to this so I can better write the next parts. UK/US next chapter, Alfred's punishment. **

**Good-bye for now my loves, until the next update.**


	39. For His Honor prt 2

Matthew sat on the couch overlooking the dormant garden below. He couldn't wait for spring to come and end the long harsh winter they were exposed to now. The younger twin had always wanted a garden of his own. To grow lovely flowers such as Carnations, Roses, Lilies (more specifically the red spider lilies), Snap Dragons and so many more. He hoped dearly that Alfred would let him tend the garden. It would give him something to do, to look forward to each day. This way he could also contribute to the house. He could do so much to kelp by just tending a garden. They could have picnics in the back yard surrounded by sweet smelling Jasmines or have some tea next to the Koi pond with water lilies of all colors. The mere possibilities were endless and he had so many ideas.

He smiled slightly as he thought of the little flower box Alfred hand made for him out of pieces of wood he had found lying around, he thought of the Red Poppy flowers that he had been given along with it. Once again Alfred had found the seeds abandoned in the trash. He thought of how he and Belle had first discovered their feelings for one another. It had been because of those red poppies. They were Belle's favorite flower, she admired them saying how much she wished she had the time to care for a garden. It was then that he had decided to pluck one of those tiny flowers and place it in her hair. When their eyes met in that sweet moment, all his worries, his pain, his loneliness, his anger, his anguish all vanished because of her sweet smile. Upon his request did she remain silent about their relationship. He had begged her to not tell his brother, not out of fear or spite but because Alfred didn't need any more stress. He was working hard at all three jobs and his mind was still reeling from his mugging incident just some months before. Kiku was around a lot then, helping them out. Sometimes Alfred would stand still of no reason, staring off in to space and scare the living shit out of him. Yet, when he was touched even slightly, he would scream and thrash around braking whatever was in his way. When he came to, he would apologize and silently clean his mess before heading to the bathroom to shower. In those days, Matthew felt so shameful that he had found his little piece of heaven while his brother was left to suffer.

In those days, Alfred was a whole different person. It took so long for him to come back to reality. Once he had, it didn't take too long before he started to regress back into his old habits after the recent mugging just a few weeks ago. He wasn't held captive very long the second time, only a few hours, while during the first he had been gone nearly four days. Those days were the hardest on Matthew who stayed up late, waiting, hoping for anything to be said or heard about his brother. The police were no help. After hearing that Alfred was a high school dropout caring for his sick brother they had just assumed he had run away, that he had left his responsibilities and left him to die. There was never a time Matthew had ever been so enraged in his life then when the old fat bastard chief said that. It took Kiku several hours to calm him down.

Kiku. Kiku was always there. It at been Kiku that Matthew had first called asking simply if he had seen Alfred. He took no time getting to the apartment, took no time to call the police, took no time to go out in the pouring rain and search the streets for hours and came back with his voice gone. Kiku had taken over for Alfred. He refused to let Matthew out of the house, saying it was best if he were to stay in case Alfred came home. Yet, after the first day without a sign, Kiku had begun to panic. He hid it so well but Matthew could see it and only then had it caused Matthew to truly dread what was to come. It was on the second day he had caught Kiku crying. He had tied to hide it under the presumption he was in the shower but his harsh sobs transcended past the wooden door. He didn't say anything and to this day Kiku doesn't know, but Matthew felt at that point all was lost, that his kind brother was never coming home.

It wasn't until late into the third night that the door had opened slowly, scaring the shit out of both Kiku and himself. He had not recognized him. His once shiny blonde hair was dulled, his face bruised and swollen, his hands trembled and his legs shook. Yet he was covered in so much blood…Matthew could only tell it was his brother by his eyes. Eyes that spoke only kindness, eyes that held so much wonder for the world and eyes that loved him despite his uselessness. His eyes were broken, defeated but never had they shown so brightly then when they laid on him, glazed with tears. Matthew felt his heart shatter in that instance, he wailed as he forgot his condition and ran to his brother's arms holding him tightly and shaking from the sheer force of his cries. Alfred held him tightly; he fought back his own tears as he told him not to cry anymore, that he was home.

Kiku had been with them for three months after that. Three months of him arguing with Alfred late into the nights when they thought Matthew was asleep. After sometime they stopped and Kiku's visits grew shorter and fewer. It added to Alfred's stress, the fact that Kiku wasn't there as he had always promised. It was around the same time Alfred began to forgo many of his meals and withdraw from everyone. He put up a brave front for everyone but Matthew could see through it like a net. Alfred then introduced him to Toris and his brothers, soon after Vash and his sister. Somehow Alfred seemed to relax if only slightly around them. They could do for him what Matthew could not. They, being elder brothers themselves, could understand him. They knew his struggles to pay the bills, the hard work he put forth to provide for his ill brother was nearly too much to deny that they were indeed able to understand what Matthew could not.

Alfred. Matthew looked out toward the gate of the estate. It had been hours since Alfred ran off. Toris and Eduard went looking for him, but Matthew highly doubted that they would find him. Alfred was found when he wanted to be, he would come home when he wanted to but it still didn't ease his nerves. He had been mugged for the second time in his life not long ago. Although Alfred had claimed it was nothing, Raivis seemed as though there was more to it then he would admit. Matthew didn't push the issue. It had been tough of the little guy and he didn't want to stress him out again.

There was a knock on his door. One he knew very well. He rose from his chair to answer it. Lovely emerald orbs shone brightly as she brought her lips to his. They stumbled back, falling on the bed, with Matthew still wondering just what had happened. Belle stopped the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" she cried hugging him as she did. "I had no right! I never should have said those foul things about Alfred when I myself would have been offended if you had spoken ill of my brother!" He held her tightly, stroking her hair and smiling at her. She was upset and begged for forgiveness. She was so beautiful, so kind, so caring. He loved her, cared for her and treasured her like the rare gem she truly was.

"Shhh." He hushed her cries, holding her close. "All is forgiven, I was a fool to have hurt you." He said looking at the hand print on her face. It was black and blue a clear contrast on her face. He regretted it but he had her forgiveness, he had her love, he had her and he would make sure to never lose her again.

~/-*-\~

His hands trembled as he pulled the Kimono from his bed. The delicate fabric was untouched and decorated with cherry blossoms of royal blue contrasting the sky blue of the background. It was a new one, one that had not been cheap it was made by hand, each stitch delicately made and each petal painted by a master. The sleeves were long and gorgeous, flowing lightly as he picked it off the bed.

He slipped one hand in and followed it with the other. His heart was racing, beating like a war drum. He didn't want this. He dreaded it, hated it, and despised it. He wanted nothing more than to lay in his bed and never get up.

Such could not be so. He had to go, needed to go not for himself but for Matthew. For his brother. His brother was his only cause, his need to sacrifice his life to the god of lust. He was nothing but a petty mortal giving everything for his god. A smile crossed his face. If only Matthew could see him now, wrapping the silk garment around his body what would he say? What would he do?

"Mon cher?" the voice was low, nearly unheard. Francis didn't even know he had that in him, but he couldn't find his voice, not when he saw that look on the boy's face. The look of peace, of love. The same look his mother displayed only to Arthur. He took a deep breath and walked toward the blonde. Kimonos were hard to put on alone and due to Arthur's love of their beauty, Francis had long since learned to tie them properly.

Alfred said nothing; instead he turned to the mirror watching as Francis set to work. It was silent in that room, but content. Finding it awkward, Alfred spoke. "Is he angry with me?" his voice was nothing more but a whisper. One that Francis had heard.

The Frenchman looked into those eyes. "Non, 'e is not mad at you." He wanted to tell him. He wanted him to know what Arthur had planned but he had made a promise to Arthur to say nothing. It was nearly too much to hold in but he did, silently he wrapped the obi around the thinning waist. That needed to be fixed. It was nearly to the point where Francis could see bone and it was a terrifying thought. If he were to get ill, he had nothing to fall back on. "You need to start eating again."

The younger blonde laughed. "You sound like my brother…." He touched the maple necklace around his neck fondly. Everything he is, everything he has done all of it for him.

Francis shook his head. "Really, wit' two Italians in your 'ome you would t'ink you would be as big as a 'ouse by now." With that they both giggled. Italians always had a way to make you eat, even if you weren't hungry.

"I have eaten enough; I'm not starved if that's what you think." He said between giggles. Alfred truly never had much of an appetite. Something that worried his brother deeply. After all, Alfred had always given Matthew more food, taking very little for himself. Even now with food in abundance, Alfred found himself eating bare minimum saving what he could for Matthew.

Francis pulled the Obi tighter, allowing it to hold the Obiage in place. The old Frenchman's hands slid across the silk in a familiar way. He knew this Kimono; he knew it far too well. It had been so long, oh so very very long since he last laid eyes on it. On the custom handmade beauty that Arthur had crafted just for her. A gift for her nineteenth birthday, a day he had celebrated with great love and admiration. The day he pledged his love for her, the day her pregnancy came to light. He reached for the Obijime, allowing the fabric rope to slide between his fingers.

'_I can't do this! Francis please I beg you tell me what to do?!' her voice was hysterical. Arthur had just told her of his love for her, something she had wanted since they found her, but all she could do was run to him, to the father she loved so dearly. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her hands shook as she placed them on the obijime and obiage. 'I was fine before." She smiled looking away from him. 'I was fine when he didn't love me, when we were simply friends I could bare the thought of this, of my child…' she fell to her knees with Francis holding her closely. 'I tried to fight him! I tried so hard to get away!' her voice cracked and she buried her head in his shoulder. 'What do I do? What do I do?!'_

_Francis cooed to her, calming her down by rubbing his fingers through her hair. 'Will you condemn t'is child?' his voice was low, a tone he used when he was serious. _

_Her sapphire eyes looked up at him as if he had just insulted her. 'Non, I could never blame my child for the sins of another. I have made my resolve to keep the life with in me, to raise 'em and love 'em like a good mother.' A smile broke on her face, a smile that made her glow as bright as the sun. _

_He nodded happily before holding her close. 'Then tell him the truth, Arthur could never cast you out. His love for you…' he voice faltered slightly, sadly. 'It runs too deeply to hate. The empire he has made, the rank he had built for himself all of it was done so he could care for you.'_

The elder's eyes scanned the child who unknowingly wore his mother's garment. It was made for him just as it was her. No one could ever deny that Alfred was her son, her first born. Pain filled his heart. Her son deserved so much more. He deserved love of his own choosing, he deserved to know happiness, to know how to be a child. He didn't deserve this life, the life that was thrust upon him by the death of his beloved mother. She had been so young when she died, a mere twenty years old when the bullet ripped through her chest. When her pained cries and mother bear attitude had won back her child from the brute that has claimed him. When she had walked as far as she could back home, collapsing in his arms while holding her son. Her once lively eyes then dull. Her once sun kissed skin ten shades lighter. She had smiled then, the same smile as the day he first saved her from the cold clutches of death. He was helpless then as she looked to her son. She caressed his tiny cheek, smearing her blood on the pale and sickly skin. 'I'm sorry.' Those were the last words to pass her tiny lips before her heart stopped beating. She had passed from the world with her child in her arms, nuzzling his tiny head into her neck as if trying to wake her.

He moved forward, slowly and with shaking hands, he cupped the boy's head. Blue eyes, so familiar, so bright and full of fire that he feared he would be burned alive, looked at him questionably. Eyes so unsure, eyes that be longed to his dearest daughter, the woman he had raised and loved so much that he was willing to cast away his own selfish desires to see her happy, to see his beloved happy. "Vous êtes le fils de Aiyana." His voice was low, soft, but a simple whisper as he stared in to his face, trying so desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. The ache in his heart intensified as he thought to her last words. 'I'm sorry.' She had believed herself to have failed her son, to have stained his innocent hands with her blood even for the sake of protecting him. "Dieu est cruel." He cupped his hand over his mouth as he began to break down before her replica. His body shook violently as he gripped the boy tightly for support. He couldn't take it, he couldn't handle this not now, not after so many years of bottling it up for Arthur's sake. She was gone, gone away to a world without pain but he knew her heart ached for her sons, for the strength of her eldest, the one her inherited her blazing passion and love. Her eldest, the child's life she had save at the cost of her own, the child who she died while holding. Who she bathed in her own blood before her untimely death. "Dieu est cruel." He whispered again.

A soft hand caressed his cheek, a familiar act he had known all too well and had missed. So soft, so careful, so kind, so loving, so Aiyana. "Non…" His tired blue eyes look up in the smiling face of the boy, the smile was that of is one ones to mention his twin. The action both made Francis' heart flutter airlessly while at the same time crushed it so tightly it turned to no more than dust in the wind. "Dieu est dans les yeux de ceux que…" he rubbed his thumb over Francis' eye, the soothing touch caused his very breath to catch in his throat. "…vous aimez." He had lost, the tears flowed so freely from him now that he could do nothing but cling to the boy for support as the force of his sobs seized his body. He was a wreck, how many years had he curse god? How many years had it been since he felt hope, since he had wanted a miracle in his life? How many unanswered prayers had he gone through before he finally lost his faith? Yet now…here and now in this god forsaken place where the sun never truly shown, here this boy, the son of his beloved little girl had restored his hope, his faith with the simple phrase that he used to live by. 'God is in the eyes of those we love.'

~/-*-\~

Blue eyes were cast down. He had never seen Francis so weak, so vulnerable before. He had been the level head, the intelligent (if not handsy) knight within Arthur's castle. He was the strength, the truth, the voice of reason that had spared Alfred countless times. Francis, the closest thing Alfred would ever dangerously claim to be a father. He cared for him, long before Alfred was even aware. Francis was his angel of mercy, his guiding star in his life of darkness but Matthew was his sun.

Somehow, he felt joyful. Odd as it may seem, he felt somewhat at peace. He didn't truly know why, but he caught himself singing a song, a song he could not recall ever truly hearing but it was as if he had known it from birth.

"Leaves from the vine

Falling so slow

Like fragile tiny shells

Drifting in the foam…"

Soft footsteps approached, footsteps he knew all too well were coming from the leather boots that he loved so much. If anything could be said about Arthur, it was that he loved to believe he were a pirate. He loved to imagine the days on the high seas, pillaging and plundering the land taking what he wanted and giving nothing back. He was living the childhood he was so denied. Trapped within a land of make-believe and a twisted sense of reality. A child with the advantages of being in an adult body.

His voice didn't waver; it held strong, singing with a soft tone. An untrained voice, so naturally soft, so naturally sweet.

"Little solider boy

Come marching home

Brave little solider boy…"

His eyes wandered to those of his master, expecting to see toxic green. Yet to his surprise, he saw remorse, once cold and hardened now soft and nearly Jade. Eyes he had never seen before in his master despite his pirate appearance. Yet what shocked him most about such, what truly bothered him about the whole thing was what happened next.

"Little solider boy

Come Marching home."

They had sung together, a voice so familiar that it hurt physically. Nothing in his features were hardened, none were cold and uncaring. He felt a finger curl under his chin, forcing his head to look up at him. Alfred couldn't recall turning away. For the first time in his life, Alfred looked into lovely emerald eyes, seeing a whole new man before him.

"Little solider boy

Come marching home."

He smiled lightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "It was so long ago, never thought you would remember…" he pulled away and cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb softly, soothingly over the pale skin. "…my lullaby to you." Back when Aiyana was still alive. Back when he was still sane. He had sung it to him as he held him in his arms as he thought of a proper name for the child. A name that suited him so well.

~/-*-\~

They had talked for god only knew how long. They had talked about hopes, dreams, wishes, desires and oh so many things that Matthew had forgotten most of what was said. He was far too lost in her eyes, too far gone to know that they were closer than they ever had been before and he was loving it. He felt so energized around her, like he was born anew! He couldn't help but giggle at her, to touch her, to hold her, to want her in the way any man would to prove his love to her, but he would never go so far. No, his heart was weak and it would not end well.

The doctors had warned them about sex. Matthew wasn't ready to handle neither the strain nor the stress it would have on him. It wasn't long after that Alfred enviously walked into the room to have_ THAT_ talk with him (all of this months before he met Belle and Alfred got his second job). He had known that Alfred went to Kiku for help. Kiku was older and studying medicine so it would be natural for him to know how sex and how the male and female reproductive system worked. All in all it had failed to a point. His brother was far too embarrassed to talk much to him. His face was such a deep red and you would think Alfred was watching something like that play out before his eyes.

It was funny to him, because Matthew could not stop thinking about how cute his brother was. As he sat there on the edge of his bed, face a deep crimson and his eyes making every attempt not to look at him, all Matthew could see was a child, a child who had been robbed of his childhood because he needed to grow up fast for the sake of his brother.

"Matthew…" he heard her warm breath in his ear. "Let's be sure we won't fight again." She said as she took his hand and moved it to her breast. The boy's face reddened and he pulled away as if she had burned him. Honestly, Matthew had never thought of this outcome. He had prepared for her rejection, her anger, her fury. He had prepared for her forgiveness, her hugs, her kisses, and her love, yet not in this way. She wanted him, but he didn't think it wise. Not when Alfred had yet to come home.

He was starting to worry, but his mind was being swayed by his beloved as her dress fell from her shoulder. He took a deep breath and gulped. He wouldn't say that it wasn't a pleasant sight that someone found his sickly body attractive. It was nice to know that she loved him enough to go so far. She moved to him while he was trapped in his stouper. Her soft lips pressed lightly against his skin, warm and lovingly. They parted and began to suck. Matthew closed his eyes and purred into the touch. It felt amazing! Just a simple touch shot through his inexperienced body and went straight to the one place he was content with. Such shock was followed by her hand, rubbing his manhood affectionately.

The young blonde snapped his eyes open and pulled away. His heart was racing as he moved to the corner of the room. As his heart rate and blood pressure sky rocketed. It was starting to physically hurt him, and it was too the point he couldn't stand it. 'Relax, Mattie look at me, relax and slow your breathing, okay do it with me. Calm down and it will go away.' He thanked god in heaven for giving him a brother. Slowly he recalled the breathing exercises Alfred had taught to him. Slowing his breathing claimed him down, calming him down lowered his stress, lowing his stress lowered his blood pressure, lowering his blood pressure lowered his heart rate, lowing his heart rate lowered the pain he felt. He was able to calm himself, thanks to his older brother.

"Belle…I'm just not sure…" he looked at her eyes, the ones that now resembled the look of a kicked puppy. He felt awful now, like it was his fault that she was now crying. He grit his teeth. Damn it she was. She was now crying and it was all his fault! He was stupid, ignorant, foolish and so much more and yet he still did not want to go through with what she wanted. What would Alfred say if he found out?

"It's because of Alfred isn't it?" her voice was laced with venom. It was clear she hated him, clear she despised him. "Why do you listen to him? He's nothing but a fool!"

Matthew balled his fist. She was starting this again. She was disrespecting his brother. He took a deep breath to calm down. "I listen to him because he is right." Most times he was, especially about his health.

She folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Is that why he's always riddled with hickies? Why his skin is marred so badly with bruises? Face it Matthew…" she walked close to him, her face an inch from his. "Your precious older brother, he's nothing more than a lying whore."

Whore. Whore. Whore. His brother was a whore? Oh no, no no no no. His brother was not a whore, he just couldn't be. Alfred despised the very idea of sex. Yet, how on earth did he get the marks he had? "Those marks are from work! He works hard for me, for us all!" he wouldn't let her tarnish her brother's name. To drag it through the mud because she didn't get what she wanted.

"Take a look for yourself, look at the mark I gave you, nearly identical to the ones that constantly litter your big brother." She gestured to the mirror in the room and even gave him a slight push.

He moved to it slowly, unsure of what he was going to find. Yet, just as she had said, there lay a mark on his neck where she had sucked his skin. A mark identical in nearly every way but it wasn't as dark. He recalled what the doctor had said. That Alfred had bled from having sex with men. He stepped back shaking his head. Alfred wasn't the prude virgin he led on to be. His big brother, the one person he trusted the most had lied to him. He had no night job! He had left him each night to visit someone, someone who beat and tormented him. His head felt light and his mind began to swim. The bruise…the one from his fall down the stairs at the airport…the chaffed wrists…the busted up lip…all of it were from some asswhole his brother was seeing! Alfred had lied to him, Alfred had run because he had faltered, his mask had shattered and now he knew who Alfred saw when he hit him. Alfred saw the very man that Matthew had caught him with prior. Kiku was going to fucking pay dearly for hurting his brother, his own best friend! Alfred trusted him, cared for him, asked him to watch over himself something Alfred didn't take too lightly to give just anyone. He would show him, he would show his brother just how strong he was, how worthy he was to be seen as his equal.

He moved to Belle, softly passionately, he kissed her as they made their way to the bed. He was going to do what _he_ wanted, _regardless_ of what Alfred said. He didn't care anymore because Alfred didn't care. He had lied to him for months, years even! He did what Alfred had wanted and it got him nowhere. No not this time. He was going to do what he wanted. He was going to carve his own path and make his own way in life.

She let out a satisfied purr. After so long she was finally able to break through, to show him the true monster was his brother. The bastard who lied to him. A soft hand moved to her breast and gave it a soft squeeze. God it felt so good. For over two years she had wanted this. For two years she had professed her love and waited for him to declare it to his brother but never had. His brother be damned! She was going to have her Matthew and no one, not even his precious brother was going to stop her. She was going to take him away, take him to live with her as he deserved. He was meant to see the sun, to touch the grass in the summer. He was not made to be shut away like some secret. He was going to see the sun!

~/-*-\~

Alfred walked three steps behind Arthur, as a good slave should. His head hung low, eyes fixated on the blue tiles squares. He knew this path, this hall, the portraits of various English men and women from Elizabeth I to Charles Dickenson to Emily Dickens, English rulers, poets, scientist, and so much more, all of them carefully and lovingly preserved in the west wing of the main mansion. The west was Arthur's wing, the side he could do with as he pleased and Francis held the East wing. Alfred had been to the West wing before, a part of the mansion he could do without seeing again. Yet he could not argue as Arthur lead him through it silently as their footsteps echoed off the walls.

His paranoia began to surface. Arthur, even in his anger, in his drunken and drug fueled rage had never ever taken him to the West wing since that fateful day. What did he have planned for him? What kind of punishment awaited him? His hands began to tremble as he moved them to his chest to try and still them. His heart raced as his fear married his imagination. Images of horrible torture devices floated in his head. BDSM machines, ropes and whips biting into his skin. Candle wax slowly dripping on his most intimate of parts as his unprepared body was rammed into over and over again without a single care.

He shook the thoughts from his head. No, Arthur would most likely beat him into submission, and break his body with the sheer force of his fists. He was a cruel and brutal man, one that Alfred had long ago learned to live with but never could he understand. Arthur was unpredictable, much like a wild animal a dragon with no control over what he does or says.

A soft click of a lock and Alfred jumped. Locked doors, things that lay behind should never be seen, should never be open. Locked doors are meant to be just that, locked away never to be opened. Doors and keys…locks and key holes…secrets and truths…His life was built on secrets, kept secrets from his brother.

"Come now, lad in you go." Arthur's voice was soft, caring and almost fatherly. Of course, Alfred was hesitant. He didn't know what to do, what to say how to react. He was afraid of going into _that_ room. A room he had not seen in three years, a room he spent three days in trapped like an animal. He could hear the screams, the monsters inside of the room calling for his mind, body and soul. The monsters he had fought so long ago, that he had banished to the dark recesses of his frail mind, the monsters who were able to seep through the cracks in his defense and terrify in in the dark of the night when no other sounds could be heard. 'No,' he begged but no words escaped his lips. 'I will go anywhere but there. I will do anything but don't make me go in there…' His walls were crumbling slowly, surely as he took a hesitant step forward. He couldn't deny him. Matthew's life hung in the balance. He couldn't run, he had nowhere to hide. "Go on." Another urge to enter. Another push to drive in the darkness. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and mouthed the one thing that gave him courage, the name of his beloved twin.

It was dark, nothing could be seen not even the moon's light outside the window. It was cloudy and he knew that rain was soon to follow. Rain, spring, the time when Matthew was soon able to bask in the sunlight after a long winter locked away from the world. A smiled crossed his face. He owed his brother some maple ice cream.

A match flickered to life as Arthur lit a candle, followed by another and another. He watched closely as Arthur lit the room with the large number of candles. As more were lit, the room came to view. Roses of blue littered the place, vibrantly colored so beautifully arranged with baby's breath and other floral accents. The wall to the right of the large room held a table littered with various foods from sushi to steak to ribs. No doubt made by Francis. On another smaller table, there lay chocolates of all kind from nougat to almond and caramel. The smell was sweet almost intoxicating. It seemed as if it were set for two long time loves, something you would see out of a cheesy romance movie. Yet, his eyes wandered to the large bed. There was a reason he didn't like the room, and the bed was the cause of all his worries of all his pain. There, there under the scattered blue rose petals sat the symbol of Alfred's demise, the end of the life he had once known, the end of his youth, of his innocence. He took a step back, away from the foul beast but stepped right into the waiting arms of the monster.

"Alfred, love, come." His voice was low, loving as he took his hand and lead him to the bed. He wasn't prepared for Alfred to stop few feet from it, refusing to budge and get any closer. He was afraid, terrified of something and Arthur was sure of what it was. Alfred was afraid of him. No this would not do, it would not do at all but truth be told it hurt him. Arthur had meant for this day to be wonderful, that this night be something worth remembering to the boy. No it would not do for him to be fearful. Arthur had no intention of harming him now nor ever. Not here, not now, not ever again. His hand subconsciously went to his pocket; to be sure what was there was still within his grasp. This night was going to be worth something to the boy, it was going to be the greatest he would ever remember. Arthur swore on it, and after all, a gentleman keeps his word.

The blonde shook as he slowly moved to him, a conditioned response to obey his master. His sense were on high alert, searching for the slightest hint of Alcohol or Opium. If Arthur was sober, then if he was good he would not be punished. Yet if he weren't, if Arthur were intoxicated then no matter what Alfred did he would be punished simply for being there, for being Aiyana's son and a reminder to Arthur just how much he hated her. His body trembled as he lowered himself to his knees, a place off the bed but still within the range of Arthur's orders. Surely he could not reprehend him from kneeling to his master? His master's silence spoke to him, saying he was quite pleased with him.

He was shocked to say the least when his beloved knelt before him, taking a sitting position on his legs and placed his hands elegantly in his lap. Arthur couldn't be more pleased with his skills as a trainer, yet somehow it also saddened him greatly. Alfred should not be kneeling before him, no, just as he had said before, it was he who should be kneeling before Alfred's perfection. He let out a deep sigh as he absentmindedly began to play with the tassels in the boy's kanzanshi. Once more they were made of elegant silk, blue as his eyes and shaped by hand to resemble Japanese cherry blossoms. Truth be told, Arthur had a deep love of the place. Of how their elegant history was woven on honor and pride. How their dresses left everything to the imagination but so gracefully designed in various patterns of hand painted silk. He loved the look on the child. Just as he had with his mother. He shook his head slightly. No, he would not think of her. This was about Alfred. Alfred was not Aiyana, he was simply her son. Nothing more, nothing less.

The young whore found himself obediently leaning into the touch of his master as he played with the decorations in his hair that Francis made sure he had. It was the perfect end to his outfit, the perfect accent that pulled it together. He kept his eyes locked on his hands, refusing to budge and make eye contact. He couldn't be sure if it would be met with approval or distain. Arthur was just too unpredictable. He couldn't risk it. He was here now because he was in deep shit already. Why he could not say, but none the less he was here and Arthur was acting strangely. This alone was cause for worry.

Arthur moved his hand to reach for a chocolate when he noticed the boy flinch. A conditioned response, one given from over time, a long period of time. Just how many times had Arthur hit him, abused him, and punished him for this to occur? Of this he could not be sure. Once more he shook it from his thoughts and took a piece of dark chocolate dipped caramel. He preferred the dark chocolate because the bitter taste marred the sweetness of the caramel just right. "Look at me love." His voice was soft, the same tone he used with Francis when they were together. He watched as stunning blue eyes slowly made their way to his. God were their eyes identical! The very same eyes as her. He shook the thought from his mind and focused on the boy, on the eyes that shown so brightly even in the dimness of the room. He often times found himself lost in them, staring into the very soul of the child. "You are fond of chocolates, yes?" again he allowed his voice to stay calm, to be as soft and smooth as the silk that wrapped around the boy's body. A small nod, just as he thought. He smiled slightly, narrowing his eyes lovingly at him as he moved the chocolate to the boy's soft lips. No words needed to be spoken; the child slowly opened his mouth and accepted the gift with a slight tilt of his head. Sapphire eyes closed as he savored the flavor of the rich Swiss chocolate, the best money could buy. It was pleasing to him as he watched the child's face contort to a look of content. It was bliss. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at the childishness of him. That was, until the boy took his hand.

Alfred was lost in the taste of the elegant chocolate. He could essentially taste the hours of hard work put in the make the small treat. The excellent craftsmanship of the chocolatiers was unrivaled. It was complete bliss. When the sensation was gone, he opened his eyes to find that more of the delicious treat lay on his master's fingers. His master was not to be soiled, no he was meant to be cleaned when dirtied. So despite his chuckling, Alfred took his hand.

The Brit watched curiously as the other stared at his fingers if only for a moment. In that moment, he closed his eyes and brought his fingers to his mouth, opening them and allowing them to pass into the warm and glorious cavern. Softly they grazed his lips just as the warm wet sinful tongue reached out to clean what had been dirtied. Oh how lovely a feeling as this? A soft purr escaped his lips as he thought of that sinfully delicious tongue on a different appendage. A far more…intimate place. His eyes lid to half lidded, a deep crimson blush on his face as he watched the motions, the tongue slid from one finger to the next slowly, gracefully. God only knew how much he wanted to ravish the boy, to claim him, to keep him from the view of others, his hidden gem. Yet, Arthur knew better. He knew it would kill him, that the boy needed to be with his brother to secure his sanity, to remind him why he needed to come back. He moaned softly cocking his head to the side to watch as the boy engulfed his fingers sliding further into the depths of sinful pleasure so intoxicating that it was driving his very being to insanity.

~/-*-\~

His hands moved slowly, nervously as he tried to recall what he had seen done in the various sex scenes in the movies he had watched. He could not recall much, but he knew that they tended to bite and lick at the girls, "mark their claim" as one movie had put it. He was clumsy, inexperienced and he was somewhat regretting his choice. Matthew simply did not know enough about sex to please her, and for that he felt like a child.

Her hands slid across his bare chest, taking in the small scars left from surgeries from the past, 'battle scars' Alfred had once called them. Scars showing Matthew's want and will to survive. They were jagged and tough where the rest of his skin was soft and smooth. He was larger than Alfred, though underbuilt due to his illness but none the less attractive to her. She purred as he nibbled at her skin, sucking it slightly as she had done to him. His inexperience was enticing, the fact that she was to be his first, his greatest memory of sex was enough to spur her on and her reason to sit and wait for him to make his move. He was already nervous; she didn't want to scare him away by taking the lead.

He had yet to undress her, to expose her body to him. He was afraid that this was going too fast and would be over too soon. In the movies the girls didn't seem to like short sessions, they seemed to hate it. Matthew once wanted to ask Alfred what they meant but something told him not to disturb his brother when he was lost to though, lost with a horrified look on his face that was turned away from the TV as the show played out. Matthew didn't understand it at first; no he just assumed Alfred was a prude. No, now he knew better because Alfred was turned on by such and was embarrassed to say anything of it. Anger rose within him. Alfred knew the joys of what he was about to do. Matthew wanted them too. To know the feel of a body other then his own. This was just another way to make him feel human, to make him feel like he was not some horrifying secret. A way to make him feel alive.

The blonde moved from her neck to her chest, slowly like he had seen in the movies, he unbuttoned her shirt with his teeth (more like tried to). After about five minutes of grunting and groaning he finally was able to pop it off. Belle just seemed to giggle at him the whole time, stabbing his ego with each gleeful chant that escaped her lovely form. The rest of the buttons came off easier and his persistence was paid with a white cotton barrier of utter horror. He cursed softly as he tried to work the foul contraption off of her. As if under lock and key, each attempt had failed him at removing the damn thing. He scuffed but didn't give up. "Why do women even wear these things?" he muttered glad that her giggling caused it to be unheard. He just couldn't understand where on earth the latch was, the one spot that could release the foul burden upon her.

It had been funny at first, but now Belle was growing impatient. It was just a bra and he was acting like she was being held against her will. With a roll of her eyes she sat up, unsnapped the clasps with one hand and laid back down to stare at a mystified Matthew. This only made her giggle more. What a fun day this was turning out to be? After their fun, they would cuddle and she would propose him leave Alfred's rules to live with her. She would have her Matthew, even if she had to go through Alfred to get him.

~/-*-\~

Arthur smiled as he leaned down to lick the chocolate from the boy's chin. His body was aching with his want, his need of the boy. The simple fact that he was before him on his knees did not make matters easier. He dragged his tongue from the stain to the boy's slightly parted lips. The boy's breath faltered, hitched for a single moment as he crushed their lips together. His fingers snaking into the golden locks and pulling his head back gently to allow better access to the cavern in this position. A soft moan escaped the other and only served to fuel the passion he felt. To fuel the urge to conquer what was his, what had always been his.

The young blonde could feel himself being lifted from his knees, brought up with little effort and laid on the bed gently. His heart rate was increased tenfold, he shut his eyes tightly as his breathing became shallow, heavy. Memories came flooding back. His fear only grew, tripling by the second. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe as the images flashed before his eyes. Images of that dreadful night three years prior. He wanted it to end, he wanted to leave that room and never come back.

Soothing circles were rubbed into Alfred's palm, calming him down slightly as Arthur cooed kind words into his neck. If he was like this then all his effort would be wasted. He needed to woo and charm him. He needed him to be calm and collected if this was going to work. Alfred was none of those things. He wiped the back of his fingers across his cheek, yet the flinch when he had reached out to touch the boy did not go unnoticed. "Look at me love." Slight hints of blue stood out in the dim light. "Come now, tell me what ails you." His voice was soft, smooth like silk. He wouldn't harm him, no not tonight.

He opened his mouth to speak, showing he wanted him to know but seconds thoughts took over and he snapped his mouth shut. No this wouldn't do. Something was wrong and Arthur was going to discover it. "I'm not angry at you, poppet, I'm upset because you won't speak to me." Blue eyes closed again. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. The child was damaged mentally and physically. He needed to be careful, he needed to tread these waters slowly. "Look at me, come now." Once more only slivers of blue. He gave him a reassuring smile. "Shhh, calm down. Eyes on me, love, eyes on me." He sat him up, holding his hand tightly. "Come now poppet, talk to me."

Unsure blue eyes gazed at him, lower lip trembling with what seemed like fear. He was unsure of what to do or say, unsure of telling him anything. "Please…" it was choked out of him, his voice was rough and horrid. The look in his masters eyes told him to continue to elaborate what he was asking for. "I beg you, please…not here, not in…" he closed his eyes not wishing to see it again. "Anywhere but here…not this room…I…I…" tears streamed down his face as he fought the demons that plagued his mind. His hand in his master's. "Anywhere but here…"

Arthur was puzzled. This was one of his best rooms, why would it bother the child so much. He looked around; there was nothing odd about it. Everything was fairly normal for the place, of course the bed post was slightly damaged from when…he cursed inwardly at his own stupidity. How in bloody hell could he have forgotten?! No wonder the child was utterly terrified. This room…it held such unpleasant memories for them both. Arthur smiled as he looked at the boy. "Forgive this old fool…" he whispered softly as he picked the him up bridal style. "Let us make haste to another room then." He slowly walked from the room, Alfred in his arms. It was about him. All of this was about him.

~/-*-\~

He followed the path of her curves with his tongue, feeling, tasting everything there was to her. It…was odd at first and a bit disappointing, until he moved over the curve of her breast and a low moan escaped her perfect lips. That simple sound sent a jolt of electricity through his body. His pants were becoming tight as he tried to focus on his task. Yet, what was he to do now? Should he lick her more? Kiss her? Fondle her breasts? He just couldn't be sure and it felt as if his manhood was diminishing rapidly.

"Matthew…" his violet blues looked down at her. She took his hand, slowly bring them to her mouth and inserted it in. Her tongue moved so expertly across his finger, forcing a small moan to be emitted. His eyes closed to half lid and his cheeks was painted with a bright red. Part of him was upset that he was not her first when she was his, but the other part was all too relieved that she knew what to do. It made things go smoother, and he was sure she wouldn't let him hurt her.

"Belle I…" she brought her own finger to her lips, silencing him immediately as she switched her position. Still sucking on his fingers she undid his belt and ripped it off in one tug. To Matthew this was impressive. She unbuttoned his jeans before instructing him to remove both them and his boxers. He was hesitant at first, unsure of what to do. Yet all the reassurance he needed came from a small expert hand run over the fabric of the boxers to make him wish he could feel such a sensation without the fabric shield.

Once freed, Belle's eyes widened and she hummed in pleasure. "Mmhhmm, Matthew baby, youre far from average…" her smalls hands made their way to it, taking the larger than expected organ into her hands. Another soft moan escaped her virgin prince.

The blush on his face spread quickly. "I-Is that a bad thing?" he asked unsure if it was an insult or a compliment. He truly hoped the latter, he wouldn't want to have his first time fucked up by his…well thing.

She shook her head quickly. "Oh no my dear, if you were smaller I'd be disappointed but you…" she lowered herself and gave his head a lick causing his breath to get caught in his throat. "are simply perfect."

He had to cover his mouth to stifle his cries of pleasure as she engulfed more of him. God did this feel good! It felt so natural, so pure so wonderful. Part of him was starting to forgive Alfred for lying to him.

He bucked his hips into her, causing her to gag and release him in order to try and silence her coughing fit. The poor thing began to panic, rubbing her back as he apologized over and over again begging her to forgive him and to be alright. She smiled softly as she coughed. He was just so cute. "Relax Matthew, I didn't warn you not to do that." She kissed him. "Did you enjoy that?"

No words escaped him, only an eager nod. "Very well then." She laid on her back, spreading her legs as wide as she could, giving the flustered teen a full view of her. "Come take me." He moved slowly, unsure of what and how to go about the next task. He decided to rub his cock against her vital area, see if that got a reaction. It did, a buck of her hips and a stronger moan. He smiled, how beautiful she looked at that moment, eyes full of lust, looking at no one but him. He took a deep breath as he positioned his body. "Belle…" he breath as he slowly pushed in.

Her face contorted in pain, this caused him to stop and ask her if she was alright, if he should continue. She nodded her consent, feeling the luscious organ penetrate further into her. Filling her completely with the pleasuring burn of complete penetration. She gripped his hand, holding him in place. "N-Need to wait a moment…I-I have to adjust…" he waited, waited for her to be ready because he cared for her, her loved her.

The warm tight heat was almost too much to take. He nearly came as soon as he pushed in but somehow he was able to fight it off. He wanted to make her happy, wanted to form the largest bond he could wither her because he loved her. He loved her so fucking much that it hurt.

She let out a heavy sigh before turning her jade orbs to look at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gave him a passionate kiss, deep and lustful. She felt him twitch inside of her just before she pulled away. "You can move now, set your own pace." She was giving him that freedom, because now she could handle it.

He was slow about it at first, unsure of what to do but no matter how fast he went, she moaned softly. His thrusts soon became paced at a quick 1…2…3 pattern that had her covering her mouth. Everything she did, every sound she made was driving him crazy, driving him further and further into ecstasy. An unknown pressure filled his belly, making it hot. He ignored it in favor of the pleasure now provided by her going against his thrusts. "I-I love you…Belle I love you so much!" he said forcing himself not to shout it to the world.

He was her's, he was forever her's now and she couldn't be happier. "I love you too, Matthew…" she would have him forever!

~/-*-\~

Alfred was gently laid on a new bed. This one erecting no, sound from him. The bed dipped slightly with the weight of the newly added body, a body larger than his own. It did not take too long before Arthur began to rub his hands along Alfred's body, touching and feeling all that there was to him. Alfred's head was to the side as he felt Arthur take pleasure in ravishing his neck. This wasn't like the last time, where Arthur cared nothing about him, only the pleasure he could bring him. He was cold and unfeeling then, but here, now he was warm and filled with a deeper passion. Something Alfred guessed he was like with Francis.

Arthur slipped his hand through the kimono gap, allowing his hand to slide up the perfectly smooth leg. He relished in the feel of the soft skin treated with baby lotion, a required factor for his beloved. Alfred said nothing, only moaned softly at the touches. This wasn't going to be him fucking the boy; no this was going to be the night he made love to him. He was going to show him just how much he could love him. How much he truly meant to him.

His hand climbed higher, moving past his thigh and up to his hip where Arthur hummed happily. No underwear, perfect because it was traditional. Alfred remained motionless, allowing the hands to touch him, to feel him. He wasn't going to fight, not when he knew Arthur could snap at any moment. No he was going to do as told and when told nothing, he would do nothing but moan when appropriate. He tightened his eyes and inhaled sharply. Arthur had hit his bruise, the one he had caused a while ago when he fucked him in the kitchen with the others watching.

He threw the one side of the Kimono over, looking at the cause of his lover's pain. He had thought a bruise like that would have mostly healed by then. Just how bad was Alfred truly? How much was he hiding from the world? "Forgiveness love, I will work around it." He whispered. He slowly kissed him, trailing down his neck, stopping to pull the top apart and allowed it to hang from his shoulders. The elder male pulled away, inspecting his work. The teen was positively gorgeous. He was lying there, legs together with the slit exposing one silky leg to him up to the hip, the obi in slight disarray at the tugging of the top now open and exposed most of his upper half, his sapphire eyes half lidded and looking at him, breaths shallow as his hair lay stuck to his face. "Beautiful…positively breath taking." He said.

The young blonde watched as his master began to strip before him. He could see clearly that his master was frustrated by the amount of clothes he was wearing but in the end he was able to reduce down to nothing but his boxers. He moved back to the boy, flipping the other side of the kimono skirt and exposing his lower half. His beloved wasn't even stirring. He found no joy in his actions. Arthur smiled none the less and brought his fingers to Alfred's mouth. With the unspoken command, Alfred's sinful tongue began to run over them again, slowly as carefully coating them in delicious saliva. Once satisfied, he pulled them out and watched as a trail lead to his lips finally broke. He ran his middle finger over the abused pucker, carefully circling it and feeling him constrict. There was a deep sigh as he robed his thumb over the boy's nipple. "Relax, love…it's going to hurt us both if you don't." The Brit watched as the chest rose and slowly fell, his hole unclenched and he was able to slip his finger in. There was a mumble from the boy, most likely a curse.

Alfred didn't honestly know what to make of this. His master was working him, much as the others did. Preparing him for what was to come…something Arthur had _**never**_ done before. Did he feel guilty? No Arthur did not feel such a thing. A second finger and his body was stirring to life as a sick jolt of pleasure rushed through him. He let out a stifled cry, feeling a third finger invade him. The thrusts were shallow, only trying to bring him to life. Three fingers were not going to be enough for his girth, but then again if stretched too far Arthur would have no pleasure. He moaned when the hands were pulled away, when he was fully erect. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the intrusion but none came. Instead a warm wet cavern enveloped his arousal, forcing his eyes to snap open. He covers his mouth with his hand, stifling his cries as a far more talented tongue works him. Alfred was nothing compared to his master, his teacher when it came to pleasing the cock. He felt the tip of the muscle lick at his head leading to a slow trail down the underside before being brought back up painfully slow. Another moan as his toes curled in the bed. Arthur was unrivaled, unmatched when it came to the pleasures of the flesh and yet, Alfred can fully say that Francis and himself, knew how to pleasure him.

Arthur hummed, knowing the vibrations would send his lover into a fit. Alfred was not used to this kind of thing. He had not done this to him since he had trained him years ago. The best way to know how to do something is to watch an example, to feel how it makes the customer. Arthur was pleased with himself; the boy's cries were just so beautiful. He could taste the pre-cum a sign to stop least he ruin the night. The Brit smiled softly as he crawled up the bed, kissing, licking and nipping at the exposed flesh that lay before him.

Alfred kept his face covered, refusing to look at him. He was afraid, too afraid to face Arthur to look in his eyes because of what he would find. He could handle his beatings, handle his insults, his sick form of justice but he couldn't handle his love and tender affections. He didn't want love, even if he was curious and his childish imagination ran wild with the fairytale ideas of love and romance. His tears flowed from his eyes feely as he was _actually_ enjoying his attentions. He wanted to hate him. For all he did to him and his brother, he wanted nothing more than to hate him. Yet, the feel of the skilled hands moving and touching the right spots made it hard to focus of his hate. The lips were so sinful, as perfect as they latched onto his nipple sucking and nipping in all the right ways. Alfred was losing this battle.

Oh this would not do, oh no this just would not do at all. Arthur wanted to see those eyes. To see those beautiful orbs as he made sweet love to him. He removed his coat and made sure to set it down where the precious object in his pocket would be safe for after their love making. God he need to do this, to show the boy true love, true pleasure. Oh god he needed the boy. "Alfred love, look at me." He was refused with a shake of his head. There was no anger only concern. "Why not love? Speak to me." He caressed his arm softly.

Alfred held his breath, not wanting to speak. He didn't want the kindness, the caring Arthur because he was a stranger. A hand crept up his leg and he swatted it away. It was too kind, too caring. He didn't want that. He wanted to be beat and used. To be tormented and know that once Arthur had his fill he would be left alone, he would be told to leave because his very sight is upsetting to the old brit; Alfred would go home and talk to his brother about what happened that morning. That is what Alfred had planned but, if Arthur was sober he would want him to stay longer and Alfred couldn't be sure what to do at that point. "Alfred poppet talk to me. Tell me what ails you so I may remedy it." Arthur urged him to speak to communicate something, anything. "Please…" it was choked out. "Please don't give me false hope. Use me, abuse me, fuck me without caring for me I don't care but don't give me the false hope for kindness." He covered his face with his hands, not wanting to see those angry emerald eyes. "Don't give me kindness, don't caress my body where you had broken it, don't wait for an invitation from my lips where you have once invaded them, don't show me love when all there is is hate. Take from me like you always have, take my body, cage my mind, chain my life but don't show me the key if you do not intend to use it." His voice cracked as the tears flowed from his eyes. Three years…three long and miserable years of hurt, torture, pain, hatred and now, now there was kindness, caring, and what seemed to be love. He couldn't handle it. The betrayal of Gilbert and Kiku, the recent episode Mattie had, Yao's use and abuse, the waterboarding, Sadik, all of it was too over whelming for him. He was breaking down, mentally, physically and emotionally.

"Don't act like you care…" he was pulled up by Arthur then, pulled into an embrace. He held him there, holding him tightly for he had caused him to think this way. He had shown only hatred for the boy simply because he was Aiyana's son, the son she had died protecting. He was to blame for everything. If he had held it together after her death, Alfred and his brother would have been raise like princes. Arthur could have spared him so much pain and suffering if he had just accepted what happened and moved on. It was not Alfred's fault, it was Arthur's. "…when we both know you don't."

Arthur sighed heavily as he sat the boy in his lap on the bed. There was so much to talk about, so much to say. "Look at me love." He was once more refused; the boy preferred his shoulder to his eyes. Arthur had to be patient. "Come now lad, turn your lovely eyes to me and I will tell you something only I and Francis know." Still nothing. "It's about your mother." That did it. Eyes slowly turned to look at him. He gave a gentle smile. "Look here." He pulled out the ring around his neck. He gazed at it fondly. "She loved you both, so much." He whispered still looking to the ring. He felt Alfred shift, sapphire eyes staring straight at him. "She had recently turned eighteen, a vision of beauty, of life. It was hard to make her upset, she was far too kind for her own good." He toyed with the ring in his hand. "We had started our courtship. We were inseparable and I had finally gained her affections, life was so bright then. So full of hope and love." He studied the boy's face. It was indifferent. Of course, Arthur was talking about him dating his mother at the same time as he ran the brothel. "It all changed so quickly. She changed, she lost so much of herself." He gripped the boy's hand. "She sat me down one day and told me of her…" it was best not spoken. "She told me of the children growing with in her. I didn't believe her, I didn't want to because I didn't want to know that I failed her." The grip on the ring tightened. "I cast her out to the streets like her parents had. I abandoned her when she needed me most and it hurt." Tears welled in the brit's eyes. "I was so in love with her that I didn't care. I went out and begged her forgiveness when I didn't deserve it."

Sapphire eyes watched as he struggled to explain the story. As he pushed himself to talk about his long lost love. So much was being explained. So much was making sense now.

"She forgave me. I swear if I saw god himself I would never be as happy as I was then." He wiped away the tears and smiled at Alfred. "You two were so tiny, so fragile, so beautiful…" he caressed his cheek. "She asked me to name you. She had asked me to name you and I felt so honored. I proposed to her in that room, with this very ring." Sapphire eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. It was comical in away. "She was a vision of beauty, a true vision of beauty…" he leaned over, capturing Alfred's lips with his own into a passionate kiss, lacing his slender fingers in his soft wheat blonde hair, his tongue dominating over the other. His body rubbing against the other. He could feel the other tremble at his touch. Arthur let out a pleased hum before pulling away to stare at the blushing child before him. His chest heaving from lack of air paired so gloriously with the light blush across his cheeks. "…but your mother compares nothing to you." He nearly laughed as the boy blushed even more. "But love, enough about the dead, let us live for the now." His body was aching with need, need only his beloved could fill.

Alfred was trapped in a daze. His mother…his mother was engaged to Arthur, the man who hurt him, tortured him, held him captive through a damn contract he was forced to sign. The man who made his life a living fucking hell, literally. Arthur must have truly loved his mother. What was it like to watch her die before him? What did that feel like? To watch the one you love…instantly he was welcomed with the image of Matthew, laying there on the ground, his eyes lifeless, blank, dead…he closed his eyes tightly, banishing the image just as Arthur thrust into him. All thoughts faded as he arched his back, drawing closer to Arthur, tears filling his eyes.

Arthur gripped Alfred's hips as he kissed up and down his neck and jawline. God the boy looked so fucking good with the kimono hanging from his shoulders. He was so sexy, so hot! He was his, his own, no one else would have him, never again. From the day he held him, named him he knew that the boy was meant to be his in every way possible! His heart raced as he struggled to contain himself while he was listening to his lover's passionate moans, how his eyes flowed with tears of pure happiness…just like she had.

The sapphire eyed blonde dug his nails deeply into Arthur's back. He was lost in his thoughts, barely focusing on the forceful thrusts and nibbles at his neck. His body was on autopilot, unable to get his mind off that image of Matthew's eyes…how lifeless they were. His heart ached deeply as fear crept in. This was for Matthew; all of it was for him…just as his mother had wanted. He is protecting his brother, living as his defender, his protector. Just as his mother wanted.

The Brit laid his head on his shoulder, his thrusts speeding up slightly as he was drawing closer. All would be sweeter when he gave him the surprise. Oh he could hardly wait to see the look on his face! Shock and utter disbelief is what he was thinking, it would be pure fun! The familiar feeling pooled in his belly, his body moving of its own will but who was he to complain. His mind was going blank; all he could think to do was kiss his lover passionately, kissing him so lovingly his breath shaking and hands roaming every curve that the boy possessed. It didn't take long for him to release inside the boy, yet his hips refused to stop moving even after he was drained dry.

Alfred's eyes were so heavy, he was so drained. Everything weighed so heavily on him. Arthur's eyes…Alfred couldn't think of anything to do, but the hand caressing his cheek was too appealing. His eyes were heavy, his breathing slowing.

"Alfred love…rest."

"But…it isn't…my place to…" he said between yawns. His eyes drifting closed.

"I said to, besides it can wait til morning." It's a simple kindness he could give to him. It could wait til morning. For now, he will lay there, with his love in his arms. His yawning was so adorable, and his careless slumber…much like when he was a babe. "Sleep well love." He smiled softly as he kissed his forehead. "Sleep well."

~/-*-\~

Matthew bit into the pillow, hoping to muffle the sound of his moans as he released into Belle. Tears streamed down his eyes as he rode out his very first orgasm, from a woman. (Hey he was a guy with a lot of time to spare.) His heart was pounding. Pounding painfully in his chest, too painful. He narrowed his eyes, his arm felt numb, was that supposed to happen after sex? The pain grew to be unbearable, this was no episode… "B-Be..Belle!" he began to panic. "Belle! Help me!" he screamed. She laid there frozen, unsure of what to do, she looked at him, looked at him as if he were an alien. It hurt so much, not just the pain now gripping and ripping at his chest, but the pain that only one person knew how to help him. "ALFRED! ALFRED!" he screamed as he fell from the bed to the floor.

Kiku was first to burst into the room. He paid no mind to Belle's naked form as he ran to Matthew's side. Just as he feared, a heart attack. He turned to Toris and barked the order for him to call the ambulance. "What can I do?" she asked as she used the sheet to cover her body. Kiku narrowed his eyes. "Haven't you done enough?" he growled out. She knew what was wrong with Matthew. It was in his charts, it was discussed with her. Sex was too much strain, too much stress on his weak heart and she openly defied the warnings. But Kiku had not time for her. He quickly wrapped Matthew in a blanket and carried him down the stairs. Fuck the ambulance, Matthew needed help now and if he had to break the laws to save him then so be it, he always wanted to go over the speed limit anyway.

~/-*-\~

Alfred was wandering the endless void that connected their minds. He had rehearsed his apology over and over as he waited for Matthew to join him. He felt horrible about leaving him, about so much and he was going to make it up to him. If Matthew felt up to it, he was going to take him and the others out for ice cream. He was sure Raivis and Eduard would approve.

He sat there waiting, skipping stones across the lake he imagined, just sitting there waiting to see his brother's baby face and his eyes…eyes he begged to see, to confirm their life. His eyes… "ALFRED!"

He jerked awake, his heart beating painfully in his chest. Tears pricked his eyes as his mind focused on one thing, Matthew. He was hurt, he needed him! He needed him now more than ever and here he was…half naked under the man he hated most. He slowly pulled himself free, careful not to wake the drunken Brit. (he must have drank rum while he watched him sleep, he wasn't sure how he felt about that but he didn't have time for that now.) He looked down at him; Arthur always did look so peaceful when he slept, so harmless. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked at him, if he left…Arthur would be livid. If he stayed…Matthew could die. His choice was obvious, he had to leave. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he quickly squiggled down a message for the man. Without a second thought, he ran from the room, down the hall and stairs, out the door and toward the hospital all ignoring the pain he was feeling. Matthew needed him…he needed him now more than ever and no matter what he had to get there…he had to before he…his fate lay with his brother. Should he die…Alfred was soon to follow.

~/-*-\~

**A/N OMFG! I am so sorry this is late! I was trying sooo hard to finish it but it took forever to write this! I know no excuses in this, gomenzai! Im sorry! But anyway, so yeah Belle seduced Matthew! She knew better! Will Alfred make it in time? Will Matthew live or worse? What will Arthur do?! Find out next time! Buy til then!**


	40. For His Honor prt 3

Kiku paced back and forth outside of the operating room. His heart was beating rapidly, fearfully as he thought of what Alfred would do when he found out. Knowing the brothers as well as he did, he knew of the "bridge", as he called it, that connected them emotionally and physically. The Bridge was how they knew the other was in trouble, in pain or suffering on the inside. Alfred over they years had learned to control it, shielding Matthew from his inner turmoil especially in the last 3 years since...He balled his fist angrily.

If he had been there that day like he had said. If he had not taken so long on that report...He sighed and closed his eyes. Three days, Alfred had suffered for three days while he searched endlessly for him. When he finally came back and was able to put Matthew to sleep, Kiku had begun to question him. Alfred would either ignore him or shut down. Where he was okay with a touch on the shoulder before he drew back, eyes staring widely at him as if seeing him as an aggressor. Kiku, being a doctor, had known right away what had happened to him despite his hopes to hide it. The fact he had spent hours in the shower, scrubbing himself under scorching water until his skin was red and bleeding even after the water had run cold was the final indicator. When confronted, Alfred snapped at him arguing and screaming at him to leave him alone was all he needed to know when it came to the subject of how Alfred had felt. Shame, disgust, self-loathing and hate all leading to Kiku to believe, more then he cared to, that the abuser had caused him to feel pleasure and possibly orgasm during his repeated assault. Despite him trying to explain to the traumatized teen the physical reaction to his assault, his body simply responding how it was designed to, he had been met with a door slammed in his face and seven weeks of silence even though he was still allowed to come over. Kiku eventually gave up explaining to him and chose instead to watch over him.

When he came back, Alfred had begged him to agree to one thing above all else. That he would watch over Matthew if something were ever to happen to him. Kiku of course agreed. Kiku of course failed him. Matthew was in the emergency room receiving treatment for his heart attack because Kiku had not been more careful.

His eyes turned to the very woman charged with his care, the very woman who knew damn well what was to happen to him. She was in a corner of the ER waiting room, sobbing into her hands as Mao and Mei comforted her. To him, she deserved no comfort, no reason to heal, she should suffer for what she did and face the wrath of Alfred when he came. As far as his care for her came she was nothing more then dirt and she knew it. If, and all gods both old and new be praised to make it not so, he were to die...He dare not think of what would happen.

Yao walked toward him after talking to the doctors. Since he owned the place it was not that hard to get the doctors to talk. He could see the eagerness on his brother's face and his own expressed apprehension. "They can not say for sure..." he paused seeing the other turn away from him. "His heart is weaker now, by all means he was not to live this long...the activities of tonight only served to strain what little healing his body had been able to do."

Tear filled eyes turned to him. "Tell me...please Aniki, tell me he will make it. It is not just his life that hangs in the balance..." another reason to loath the bitch that had done this. "He has to live, he just has to." Matthew was a good friend.  
>The elder shook his head, tears cascading down his cheeks. "I will not lie to you. I do not know for sure if he will make it." The younger buried his head in the nape of his neck, crying softly into it. He gently ran his long slender finger through his hair, cooing softly like he had done that night so long ago when a scared child had held him close because of the storm outside. "You must be strong. When he gets here, he will need your support most of all."<p>

"He will not listen to reason. His anger will only cause himself harm." Kiku said softly pulling away from him to compose himself. Alfred would be there soon.

~/-*-\~

His legs were sore, his lungs burned, his feet numb, his ankle swelling, his eyes stinging with tears as he pushed himself to hurry, to move despite his injuries to where his brother was. Alfred had passed the house two blocks ago and was nearing the hospital. The cold rain beat so unforgivingly on him, soaking him to the bone and freezing him to the core yet he continued on. Each exhale holding a single word, "Matthew."

He pushed himself in spite of his need to rest, the growing feeling in his throat to cough and the numbing cold. He was close to his brother and nothing in this world was going to stop him.

The doors opened and he dare not stop at the front desk, instead he ran past the nurses and receptionist who called for him to stop. He knew where to go, where his brother would be. His blue eyes turned down the hall, looking at the packed waiting area of familiar faces. It was all the confirmation he needed. He pushed off the white tile floor and bolted for the door which lay between the two Asian men. His heart raced in his chest as fear consumed his very being. He was halfway through the ER door when an arm reached out and pulled him back. Angered, he ran again toward the doors only to be caught by Kiku's strong arm. "Let me go! Mattie needs me! Let me go!" he cried, his nails digging into the elder male whose grip held firm. "Let me go damn it! Let me go!"

Kiku brought him into a tight embrace, resting the boy's head on his shoulder, trying to comforting him. " Shizukana, Alfureudo-kun." he whispered, he needed to calm down. "Calm yourself..." he knew it was practically useless to argue with him. Alfred was going to do what Alfred was going to do, but he had to try despite Alfred fighting him now.

He beat his hands weakly against the stronger male, the tears stinging his eyes even more as the pain and realizations began to set in. His brother was hurt and may not make it out alive. This thought terrified him to no end, scaring the fuck out of him in every way imaginable. Everything felt so cold and numb to him, like there was nothing that could make things better, save the warm arms around him and the kind embrace of his oldest and dearest friend. "Shizukana...shizukana..." he repeated to him and Alfred was doing just that, relaxing in Kiku's embrace. His hands clutched to the yukata that the man wore with such force to turn his knuckles white as he laid his head on his shoulder, his tears free flowing silently as the other held onto him for dear life. "Gomen..." he whispered softly to him.

"Un, all is well Alfred." Kiku said as he rocked him slightly back and forth, trying to maintain the peace he was feeling. "You will see, he's too stubborn to let this beat him. I blame it on his brother, not one is more stubborn then that ass." He felt him chuckle and smiled himself at what he had said. "He is strong Alfred, he has proven that many times over."

Alfred pulled back slightly, just enough so his eyes can look to the Onyx orbs that looked so kindly at him, so full of love and understanding. He just didn't know how Kiku could look like that despite everything that he had said and done to him. "Arigatou gozaimasu..." he said softly, his body beginning to shake from the cold.

Kiku looked to Yao who had already left and brought back a heated plush towel for him. With a nod as thank you to his brother, he took the blanket and threw it over the blonde's head. "Why thank me? I have done nothing you would not have, besides I have given you my word. I would protect Mattie."

"Thank you..." he said, smiling so softly yet not as the smile he had wanted. "...for giving me hope."

~/-*-\~

Ludwig tossed more useless papers on the desk. Just old statements from before they were born. It was going to be far more difficult to get their father's estate in order then he had originally thought but he knew if would be worth it because then they could get the answers they so desperately needed. It was more for Gilbert then himself. Since he could remember, their father had taught him all he would need to know for the day he took over the company. Everything he would need was given to him in the late hours in the night with his father drilling it into his head that he could not fail the company. That he could not fail him, like his mother and brother had. He had to be perfect. He could do no wrong, he could not fail his studies, he could not speak to anyone his father did not approve of, he could not look at a girl his father did not shove at him, he could do nothing but be the vessel his father lived through.

He recalled the endless parties. His father's associates who would talk with his father, telling him of his wife and what she could do and looked to Ludwig as he pushed his daughter on him. He could see how the mothers watched on timidly, their faces hurting as they watched their husbands sell their daughters, just as their fathers had, to the beast of men who would take them away and beat them for not giving them male heirs. Ludwig was no fool, he knew better then to blindly fall for the attractive girls that threw themselves at his feet on their father's command. There was no love when you had money, only sex and status. Marriage was for the sake of ligitimousy of their sons, their heirs. This was his life because Gilbert was born with Albinism and rejected by their father. Should he have been accepted, he would have had that life. Gilbert being the eldest, it would have been his life. It still could, if he wanted it.

"Luddy, look." Gilbert walked over holding a fine book. "Their wedding album..." he said softly as they looked over the pages. Their mother was smiling, in each and every picture. She looked so beautiful, dressed in white and smiling so lovingly at a man that did not deserve it. He did not deserve the love of that Angel, he never would. "She's so beautiful..." Gilbert said as he traced the images he had seen only once before when she had shown him, back before their father had taken the album from her.

Ludwig looked down at the images, of the lovely woman his brother had idolized and he had never known. "What was she like?" he asked softly, truly curious about their mother.

"She was awesome. A kind woman with the voice that made you want to listen to it forever. She loved to play, to sing, but most of all she loved to read. I remember watching her sit in the sun reading a book with a stack piled up beside her. Even so, she never turned me away. She welcomed me with open arms." he stopped at a picture of her, one where she looked at the camera, a soft smile on her face. But suddenly she grew bruises, her face marred and her lip bleeding. 'Shhhh, it's okay Gil, mommy is here. Mommy will protect you...' he closed his eyes and let the tears flow freely. "She was a true mother, she loved me when he didn't. She protected me, just like I protected you. She loved you Luddy, even before you were born she loved you so much."

Ludwig hugged him. "I know...I know Brüder, I know." he closed the album and set it aside. "This is what we will keep, it is for use to hold closest to our hearts." he said.

"Can we take that picture of her, the one that made her look like an angel, let's put it above the fireplace. I want to see that smile everyday for the rest of my life." Gilbert said as he moved to the unopened drawer to the desk. It was locked. He frowned and tried the keys on the ring but none didn't work. "Lud, got another one." he said as his brother handed him a screw driver and hammer. It took no time to destroy the mahogany wood to get in. There was a single box in there, one single box that was barely touched. A small label marked with "A&M" lay in their father's script. He opened the box to find a picture on top of many documents. It was of a woman with skin kissed by the sun, hair as black as ebony, and her eyes...they looked so familiar to him. As if he had seen them before. He moved it aside and found another picture, of her holding two bundles in her arms bundles that he could only assume were babies. Why would his father have these? "Luddy, come here." Said man came to help shed some light on the issue. "Do you know her?" he asked handing him the picture.

"Nein, but I have seen her once, long ago." he looked at the next picture, the one with her and the bundles. "These were shot from afar, he was spying on her." he said.

"What would he want with her?" he asked. He couldn't understand that. He picked up a hospital report. "Twins? She had twins at nineteen." he was impressed. He couldn't imagine having twins at such a young age. "She kinda reminds me of Mütter, look at her smile." It was the same, he wondered if that was because they were mothers. He looked down as he passed the report up to his brother to read. This time it was a newspaper headline. "**Young Mother Shot In front of Wang Hospital**." He began to read the article. "Twenty year old, Aiyana Kirkland was shot at Wang Hospital today. While there are no eye witness accounts, her loved ones say she had been shot while there protecting her sick child and had made it home with the child, only to die in the arms of her husband. As of now there are no leads as to who could have shot her." he scratched his neck. "What does any of this have to do with Vati?"

Ludwig was just as puzzled as anyone. "Kirkland...that's the name of Alfred's Master." he said as he read the article. "His wife was shot and killed? I never knew him to be married, even so where are their sons?" he couldn't see Arthur being a father. What was there to him besides the vicious monster that he was?

"Luddy..." Gilbert held up a ring, their mother's wedding ring. "He loved her?" He couldn't see his father loving anyone but himself. Yet, to give some woman his mother's ring didn't sit well with him. What the hell was going on? He looked down at the next document. "Certificate of Birth?" he looked down at it. "Why would our birth certificates be in this..." he looked at the name. "Matthew Beilschmidt? The hell is this?" he asked reading the document. "Mother: Aiyana Kirkland, Father..." he shook his head. "Hanz Beilschmidt..." their father. "Luddy, those twins, their our siblings! We have a brother at least out there somewhere!" he was excited. There were other siblings out there, another brother.

"Another brother?" Ludwig's eyes lit up. How exciting? How truly exciting?! "We'll have to find them, what do you think? Look here, it says they are nineteen. That's young..." his voice trailed off as he looked to his elder brother. Horror and shock at the document he held. "Gil?"

"Twins...born nineteen years ago...to a nineteen year old mother...one named Matthew...the other...named Alfred Beilschmidt..." his hands shook. He felt like he was going to throw up. "He...Luddy we...with him...he's our..." he stood up and grabbed the trash can, expelling the lovely dinner he had made for them. Alfred...his beloved blonde...was their half brother...HIS ALFRED WAS HIS BROTHER! What other ways could this world fuck him over?

He looked up to his brother, to the paled face and the nauseous look and knew too well what was going to happen. "Luddy..." he ran just in time to catch his brother before he fell off the desk. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. What have they done? What have they done?

~/-*-\~

Green eyes fluttered open. A smile crossed his face, hoping to see the beautiful sleeping form of the one he loved. He turned to find nothing, no sleeping beauty beside him, nothing but an empty bed. Panic ensued, and rage began to build with in him. Then it hit him and a smile crossed his face. "He must be in the bathroom." he couldn't blame him. When nature called, you must answer it. Perhaps now was as good a time as any to give him his gift. He moved to his coat, pulling out the documents nearly thick as a book. "The contract of Alfred F. Jones." he read softly to himself.

He had planned to give it to him, followed by the box of matches as well as a new contract. One that dissolved all fees, debts, and loans. One that allowed him to house and protect his brother. One that was willing to give him freedom, his life so long as he stay with in the lands controlled by Arthur. He would provide for him, care for him and his brother, pay his bills and provide all of his medicines, they would not go wanting so long as Alfred was his and his alone. That was the point of the Grand Du Ball. To gain the funds to provide for them. He looked down at the contract, one would call it a contract of marriage and in all fairness he would do so. He would marry Alfred and make it official. He would have him forever, with no one else to touch him. Alfred would be his, now and forever. Alfred would be his.

He stood up and began to pace, impatience growing as he could wait no longer. He had to see the boy's face. He had to see him, to hold him and never let go. He was his love, his one and only. "Alfred, love, is everything okay in there?" he asked moving toward the bathroom when he bumped the nightstand, knocking a piece of paper to the floor. He bent down, looking at the writing.

_Master,_

_ I know I have made you a promise, that I would spend my time with you until you see fit to release me but I can not stay. My brother, something is wrong and I can't be sure if this is the last I will see of him or not. Forgive me, I beg of you._

_ Alfred_

Rage consumed him. How could he?! How could he leave him for his brother! His brother, his brother! Matthew! Matthew! Matthew! He picked up the lamp and threw it against the wall shattering it. Alfred was his, Alfred was meant to be his and no one else's. Anger, hatred, and rage consumed him. He turned to the contract, flipping threw the pages until he came to the section he was looking for. "For if I, Alfred F. Jones, were to violate my master's, Arthur Kirkland's will and command upon a night that I belong to him in every way possible, I here by know that the contract can be null and void by my master's decision..." that was all he needed to know before he pulled out the matches. He flicked the match and watched the flame dance on the tip. "It all ends here poppet, I'm no longer playing nice. You will be mine!" He set the document up in flames, watching it burn and turn to ash. "And mine alone." he threw it on the floor, watching it burn there as he picked up the phone. "Abel, get your lazy arse up you good for nothing git! I need you to go down to Wang Hospital and..." a cruel smile played on his face. "You're already there? Good, here's what we're going to do..."

~/-*-\~

Alfred leaned against the wall, he was beyond exhausted but he wouldn't allow himself to sleep. Not until he saw Mattie. He just had to find out if he would be okay or not. He had to know, he just had to know. He toyed with the obijime, twirling it about absentmindedly.

"You know, women would twirl those about, just to show off their status. The longer the tussles, the more expensive it was." Kiku said as he gave him a cup of cocoa. "Five marshmallows, just like you like." he said softly.

The blonde laughed. "Such a odd culture." he said, taking his cocoa. "It must drive you crazy to keep seeing me dressed like this. In the gowns of your people..." he bit his bottom lip, unsure what he was getting at. "I don't want you to read too much into this, I didn't chose this, my master did and..." he looked into the dark drink, it was the same color as his eyes. His best friend, Kiku. "Are you sure...do you swear nothing happened between us that night?"

Kiku nodded. "I have swore that I did not touch you outside of a kiss. I have never wanted to take you with out your consent, with out your love." he sighed and looked him in the eyes. Those deep and lovely blue eyes he had always found comfort in. He placed his hand on the soft cheek, his thumb rubbing softly. A smile so sweet on his face when the other leaned into the warmth. "Alfred...I...I love you far too much to let my lust ruin you. I couldn't do that, not to you. I would give you anything in this world. I can take care of you, of Matthew. You know how much I adore him. Alfred, please, I want to save you from the horrible nightmare that plagues you each and every night. I love you, I love you so much that it hurts." he pressed his forehead to the other's. Both hands cupped his cheeks, their eyes met for a moment in this bliss. "I just want to make you happy..."

"Kiku...I..." The doctor came out and Alfred broke away from him. Kiku cursed his luck but knew that Matthew was indeed his main priority. "Please, tell me he's okay..." he said hopeful of his brother's condition.

"He had a tough time. We nearly lost him a few times but he stayed strong. He is doing well enough, and he is weak. He'll need to stay here a few weeks for observation, but that is thankful of the heart attack did not kill him."

"Can I see him, is he awake?!" Alfred just had to see him, he just had to.

The doctor nodded. "He keeps calling for you. I can't deny him one visit after all he's been through. Go on, but just you."

Alfred looked to Kiku before following the doctor. He found himself panicking, wondering how Matthew would revive him. After all the last he saw his brother he was running away from him. He made a promise to himself, that he would better protect his brother, far better then he had.

He turned the corner into his room, there connected to all the wires and machines was his brother, weak and his chest covered him gauze. "Leave us." he said to the doctor, as Alfred moved to take a seat on his bed. Violet eyes slowly opened and a smile played out on his face. "You...you came home." he said slowly, breathlessly.

The elder brother smiled and took his hand. "Yeah, I came. I would never leave you, never." he said softly. "I couldn't let you have all the fun."

Matthew smiled. "Yeah? You should try it sometime..." he tried to sit up only to have his attentive brother push him back. "Still the...elder brother..." he sighed and turned his head. "I'm guessing...you wanna know how?" he didn't want to beat around the bush. He just wanted to get through it.

"Mattie, it would be best so we can avoid this in the future. Was it Belle? Did she upset you again? Maybe it was too soon to bring her to see you..." Alfred smiled. "It's my fault." he brought her back, he should have waited.

Matthew shook his head. It wasn't him. He couldn't have Alfred beating himself up over this. It wasn't his fault, he couldn't let Alfred believe it was. "No, it's not. It's mine." He sat up with a bit of a struggle against his brother but Alfred finally decided to help him. He could see Alfred wanting him to continue. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I...Belle and I...we..." he blushed finding this so embarrassing, more so then when Alfred had tried to explain to him about the birds and the bees. "I...we...we made love..." he looked up, looking into his brother's face, now so pale. "Alfred don't be mad..." he tried to sit up. He tried to talk to him. "Alfred..."

Everything he had done...everything he had fought for, that he had given up so carelessly tossed aside like trash. His hand clenched into a fist. They both knew. They both fucking knew what that would do to him! That his heart was not able to stand it. Rage blinded him as he silently left the room, storming down the hall and to Belle.

She stood quickly, a soft smile on her face. "Is he okay?! Tell me he is..."

Alfred roughly grabbed her by her arm, yanking her toward the room with all looking on. He ignored their questioning, their inquiries about what was going on. He made his way to the room and tossed her in. Both looking at him with a questioning look as he locked the room from the inside, going as far as to bar it with the chair.

"Alfred please..." he could hear Matthew's soft voice begging him. "Alfred I beg you..."

"NO!" he shot around trying to conceal his rage, his growing anger. "I have done nothing but sacrifice for you! I have given you all I can, working endlessly to support you and give you a better life outside of that orphanage!" tears flowed from his eyes. "I have set so few rules for you, rules that were needed to keep you safe, to keep you alive. You both knew you could not do this! You both knew what it would do and yet you did so!" he smashed his hand against the glass window, cracking it and cutting his hand. "I ask so little of you..." he looked up, looked to her. "You are fired...never come near my brother again or I will see to it you never wish to cross me again."

Matthew narrowed his eyes. Hurt beyond imagining. He could not keep the woman he loved away! He could not tell him what to do. He was of legal age on this island. "You can't do that! You can't keep us apart Alfred!" he sat up, moving to his feet slowly. "Don't...Please Alfred don't..."

"I have made up my mind. This will be the last you see of her Matthew. t is for your own good..."

"My own good?! What of your own good? To have me locked away so you can go out and fuck Kiku?!" Alfred's eyes widened slightly. So, it was true. "That's right I know! I've known for sometime now! Even now you dress like his whore! How you leave at night claiming to go to work when all you do is go to Kiku's and let him use you, beat you and abuse you! You don't care about me! Not when he will fuck you while I'm safely locked away as your dirty little secret! I hate you!"

Never had a wound be dealt to him so deeply then when those three words left his dearest brother's lips. He stepped back, as if the blow had been physical. He was in shock, the one thing that mattered most to him, the one person he loved and that is that he truly loved, hated him. Alfred balled his fist, rage turning toward his brother. His ungrateful brother who would sooner turn on him for a woman then listen to him. The very brother he had gone to hell and back for over a thousand times, was uncaring and ungrateful for his sacrifices. He closed his eyes. "Matthew..." he looked up at him, eyes full of fury. "You know nothing of what I am you...you are such an ungrateful bastard!"

Yao was able to breaking then, using the breakaway doors he had installed for such a situation. He gripped Alfred, pulling him away to see the blood seeping down his hand. "Aiya! Alfred!" he snapped his fingers and one of the nurses ran off to get gauze. "Calm down! Stop fighting, aru!" he cried as he tried to control to outraged child.

"She's not coming back! You'll never see her again!" he cried out as he was pulled away, leading him away to another room. "She will never be welcome in my home! Never!"

Matthew lowered his head in his hands. Is that what Alfred truly felt of him? Is that how he truly felt? Tears fell silently. His heart aching for the first time and it was not because of his condition. Arms wrapped around him, the cool sweet scent of his beloved holding him close. "Don't worry, we will care for you." she whispered softly. "We will take you away from here, right big brother? Right Abel?"

**A/N**

** I know it is long over due! But it was so hard to write without crying! Really they have had a huge fight between the twins. So fearsome and sad. Will this ever work out?**

** Also, drama bomb! Alfred and Matthew are related to Gilbert and Ludwig! Sorry Gilbert fans...So now you know the truth! Hanz was the man who raped Aiyana, the man who set this tragic tale in motion...and between us...Shady Oaks is a retirement home...**


End file.
